Trust
by redsun17
Summary: Let's say my Horizon is a little different. John Shepard wasn't willing to continue his mission without Kaidan, he already lost two years of his life, he wasn't about to lose the man he loves too, so he used force. Adrian was created for a purpose, but he found his own way to them. Threesome NSFW content.
1. Horizon

Immediately John knew that Kaidan was in danger in Horizon, he ran as soon as he could to help him. The collectors had caught most of the inhabitants of the colony, he try to save as much as he could, but he could not save them all.

"You can't just let them go!" the colonist cried. "Half the colony is in there! They have everyone! Lilith!"

"I did my best!" John answered him trying to justify himself, he try everything he could, now the cries of this man was angering him. Right now he had in his mind Kaidan, he had not seen him. John fear was that the Collector had brought him into the ship "There's nothing more I can do. But you? You just hid in your bunker so you can't talk!"

"But…." The colonist started again.

"If it wasn't for Shepard," Miranda stepped in. "You'll all be in that ship!"

"Shepard!" The colonist repeated. I know that name! You're some sort of Alliance Hero!"

Shepard crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. It satisfied him to hear awe and fear in that colonist's voice and a small smirk appeared on his face. That meant that now he was a legend, and gave him satisfaction know that now people respect him.

"Commander Shepard." Suddenly, the voice which he had wanted to hear since the day he woke up on that basis was heard somewhere.

From behind a wall, appeared the figure of the person who moved his entire world. Kaidan now appeared in his new armor, looking more handsome than ever. John stared unblinking at him. He could not think or talk, the only thing he wanted to do was to run to Kaidan and kiss him to death.

"… Savior of the Citadel." Kaidan finished and turned to face to colonist. "You're in the presence of a legend, Delan, and a ghost."

"All the good people we lost," the colonist snorted. "And you get left behind! Figures! Screw this! I'm done with you Alliance types!"

Shepard wasn't complaining that the man was gone. His eyes were all over Kaidan. When did he start to wear medium armour? Never mind, Kaidan looked great in it and Shepard felt his loins twitch. Though it might have been two years for Kaidan, in Shepard's head, he just sent Kaidan to the escape pots a couple of weeks ago.

And then, Kaidan was right in front of him. The sight of his lover almost sent him spinning. He saw the hurt in Kaidan's eyes and for a few seconds, they just stood there and watched each other.

John looked at Kaidan; come on closer, his mind began to wander, all those nights of intense passion between them. For him is as just a few days ago the two sworn love to each other, and now ... Kaidan was looking at him with confused on his face. John wanted to speak, but no words came out, suddenly his vision clouded then he realized, he lost two years of his life with this wonderful man.

Out of nowhere Kaidan hug him tightly, and to John, time stop in his arms, feeling his essence, and his warm breath on his neck transported him to paradise

"I thought you were dead Shepard, we all did."

"You don't sound very happy to see me, something bothering you Kaidan?" John said, feeling resentment in his voice.

Kaidan pulls away from him, "Yes something is bothering me. I spent the last two years thinking you were dead," Kaidan approached him grabbing his hand again. "I thought we had something Shepard, something real," Kaidan let out a sigh, "I loved you. Think you were dead tore me apart. How could you put me thought that? Why didn't you try to contact me? Why you didn't let me know you were alive?" Kaidan said angrily retreating back.

"I'm sorry Kaidan. I was clinically dead. It took two years to bring me back. I did try to contact you, but Anderson gave me no information besides so much time has passed, surely you've move on." John said, hoping it wasn't like that, he wouldn't bear the rejection of the man to who he once gave him all of himself. John stared at him noticing the sadness behind his eyes, and it was hurting him immensely to know the Kaidan suffered because of him. He can only imagine all that Kaidan had suffered during these two years he was dead.

"I did move on. At least, I thought I did, but now we had report about you, and Cerberus," Kaidan said sadly.

"Report? Mean you knew that already?" Garrus asked.

"Alliance intel thought that maybe Cerberus was behind the missing human colonies. They got a tip this colony maybe, was the next one to get hit. Anderson stonewalled me, but they had rumors that you were not dead, which you were working to the enemy. "

"Cerberus and I want the same thing to save our colonies. That does not mean I answer to them." John quickly replied without hesitation try to making him understand. He knew Kaidan was faithful to his principles and the Alliance, he also knew how stubborn Kaidan was.

"You really believe that? Or is what Cerberus wants you to think?" Kaidan approached him again, "I wanted to believe the rumors that you were alive, but I never expected anything like this. You turned your back on everything we believed in. You betrayed the Alliance, You betrayed me."

"Kaidan, you know me. You know I only would do this for the right reason. You saw it yourself. The collectors are targeting human colonies, and they are working with the reapers!" John was getting impatient with his accusations. How can you think that I can betray you Kaidan you're my whole life.

"I wanted to believe you, Shepard, but I don't believe in Cerberus. They may be using the threat of a reaper to manipulate you. What if they are behind it? What if they're working with the Collectors?"

"Typical Alliance attitude. You're so hung up on Cerberus, which you can't see the real threat," Miranda said.

"You're letting how you feel about our history get in the way of the facts." John said quietly, trying not to lose control. He didn't understand what had happened to the man who once swears to follow him to death. With the man who trusted him blindly. John stared at him, trying to find that Kaidan Alenko from which he fell in love, but the only thing he saw were two pairs of brown eyes, now staring coldly at him.

"Maybe, or maybe you feel that you owe Cerberus because they saved you. Maybe you are the one who is not thinking straight. You've changed, but I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier, always will be. I have to report back on the Citadel. They can decide if they believe your story or not," Kaidan said then he turning to leave.

"I can use someone like you in my crew; Kaidan would be like old times," John said sounding desperate, he was about to start begging him. John was a hard man to all, but his weakness, his only weakness in life was this man who was breaking his heart with his coldness, and doubts.

"No, it will not. I never would work for Cerberus," Kaidan turn around facing him, "good bye Shepard, and be careful."

John quickly ran towards Kaidan, grabbing him by the arm." No, you're not going to do this to me Damnit not you."

"Shepard, let him go," Miranda say.

But John completely ignores her, no one was going to tell him what he had or not had to do, he just gave her a warning look.

"Shepard let's go of me I have to go," Kaidan pleas.

John didn't let go; instead he closed the distance between them, pressing his forehead against Kaidan's. "Don't do this. I can stand the rejection of another person but not your."

Kaidan attempt to get away, but he could not do it; he had no strength to fight with him. "Please Shepard let me go. I don't know if you really are Commander Shepard, or you are ... I don't know" Kaidan yelled, and then pushed John away from him

"Dammit is me! please look at me. okay I know that now I have this damn scars on my face, and those red dots on my eyes, but I am the same man who once swear eternal love to you. Kaidan ... I need you." John cry with despair, his eyes were burning him for holding back the tears.

"No, I told you I move on."

"No, I lost two years of my life I will not fucking lose you too...I want you back." John snapped

Kaidan hesitated a moment. "Many things have changed Shepard, now I am another man, in my life there others ... another man ... another life ... you died but I did not."

"Fuck you ... and fuck that man, you are mine."

"Shepard!"

At that time, John had two choices, fight for the man he loves, or condemn his life to a hell without Kaidan, but something in Kaidan's eyes was saying that Kaidan was still in love with him, and that this hard man that it was in front of him was a mask, a shell that he had put on himself.

John had always been a decisive man sure of what he wanted, and right now at this very moment, he wanted what he had in front of him. He wanted Kaidan Alenko, then he made a choice, he had already lost too much to keep losing even more, so he pulls out his gun and looked it for a moment.

Kaidan immediately turned his back at him, so John just pointed his gun at him, ignoring the cries of Garrus, and Miranda behind him. "Alenko turns around slowly." John said closing in on him.

Kaidan turns round meeting with the man he loves pointing his gun at him. "John what-"

"Now is John, minutes ago was Shepard."

"You've lost your fucking mind-"

"Shut the fuck up Alenko you already talk a lot. Garrus takes away his gun."

"Spirits Shepard, what are you doing?" Garrus said looking at his friend in surprise.

"Commander Shepard, you can't-"

"Miranda nobody gave you permission to speak so shut the fuck up too."

"John what the hell you are doing."

John touched his transmitter. "Joker brings the shutter in, or we have a new crew member you all friend Kaidan."

"Shepard what are you doing?" Joker asks him.

John rolls his eyes. "Oh my God everyone is going to ask me what I'm doing. I'm putting thing in order!"

"Roger that Commander."

"John what-"

"I gave you all of my, I gave you my heart, my soul Alenko, so now you despise me. You do not even want to listen to me," John said shakily, but at the same time with anger, because after having opened his heart to this man, now he want to leave him as if nothing ever happened between them.

"You work for Cerberus, plus I have someone else waiting for me-"

"Shut up!" John said now pointing directly at his head with shaking hands

"What the Cerberus did to you John? This is not you."

"No shit is no me I die, or you don't remember. I can't be the same as before, but something has not changed, and is the fact that you are mine not the anyone else. Starts walking now!"

"No-"

John point his gun at Kaidan's leg. "Walk, or I'll shoot you in the fucking leg to take you myself-"

"Shepard, stop this!" Garrus scream.

"You want to die Valcaria."

'No!"

"Then shut the fuck up, and help me get him to the shutter."

Garrus said something that John did not understand, but at that time the only thing he could understand was that nothing was going to separate him from the man he loves no even Kaidan himself, so if he need to keep Kaidan kidnapped the rest of the mission he will do it. Kaidan is going to be his again, willingly or unwittingly.

The four entered the shutter; John sat across from Kaidan with his pistol in his lap, watching him intently. Kaidan had changed, now he looked more attractive, more muscular, but his eyes were sad and full of bitterness.

"How have you been Kaidan?" John asks Kaidan, attempting a rapprochement between them; he could not stand that Kaidan look at him with resentment. He wanted to see that look of love Kaidan, used to give him.

"Fuck you."

"Oh do not worry we'll do that later."

"We will not."

Garrus looked at John, who looked at him with disapproval. "What?"

"This is wrong Shepard."

"No, it is not!"

John trying to grab Kaidan hand, but he reject him. "Kaidan please don't reject me I beg you."

"Let me go."

"NO ... NO."

After that, John remained in silence until they reached the ship where despite the puzzled look of his crew John took Kaidan at gun point to his cabin.

He knew Kaidan was a powerful biotic, and if he hadn't attacked him yet it was because basically this is what he wanted, and he was going make him understand that.

"Take off you armor," John ordered him, now inside the cabin while he was removing his. Then he stared at Kaidan, which looked angry. After that, he approached Kaidan, trying to grab his cheek.

"Do not touch me," Kaidan said pushing him.

"Damnit don't do that I just want to touch you," John said sadly, he wanted to touch and kiss him. John wanted to feel him tremble with passion in his arms as Kaidan used to do when they were in bed.

"Go touch yourself."

John let out a sigh of frustration, "Edi."

"Yes Commander."

"Close my door, and turn off the elevator to my floor until I tell you to do so."

"Okay commander, but the illusive man wants to see you."

"Tell him to go fuck himself, right now I'm not for anyone. Kaidan get comfortable. Pour yourself a drink today will be a long night. "

"No, why are you doing this, I have someone who -"

'I do not want to hear about that man you were fucking because you don't actually love him. You still love me I can see it in your eyes." John shouted angrily, but the thought of another man touch him made him mad.

"Find I do, but I don't want to be with you."

"I do not believe you." John turned quickly fighting the tears, and then he approached his bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink while giving his mind time to think. Kaidan words and attitude were deeply wounding him.

John turns around, Kaidan had turn around too, he was looking at the aquarium he saw him play with his hands nervously. He served another drink then approached him.

"Take it," John said holding out the glass

"I don't want a fucking drink, I want to go," Kaidan yell at him, grabbing the glass and throwing it to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kaidan?" This time his tone was low, this was not his Kaidan, this bitter man wasn't his sweet Lieutenant, then he recalled Kaidan was now Commander, and that made him feel proud.

"What the hell happened to me, not that's not the right question, the right question is what the hell's wrong with you? Let me go."

"NO," John turned away from him, and sat on the bed, finishing his drink. "You really don't want to be with me?"

"No."

"Fine then," John got up from the bed, put the glass down and grabbed his gun. He walked over him grabbing his hand and placing the gun in it.

"What are you doing?"

John took Kaidan's hand to his heart point himself with the gun. "Pull the trigger Kaidan."

"what you went crazy," Kaidan asks him shakily.

"Kill me Kaidan because only in dead I will suffer less without you, so please end this." John said right through the tears that were falling uncontrollably from his eyes.

"John ... don't do this to me, you don't know the hell that was my life without you."

"And you want me to go through that hell Kaidan, since I woke up in that damn base; I have not stopped thinking about you, or miss you. For you, the time went by, but for me it didn't, for me it was just a few weeks ago the last time we love each other. Kaidan I love you more than anything in the world, you're my life, without you I'm dead, so if you don't want me anymore, in you life, pulls the triggers, but don't condemn me to the same hell you lived."

John saw when Kaidan drop the gun to the floor while a sob escaped his mouth. Without hesitation John hug Kaidan tightly let him cries inconsolably in his arms.

For a moment neither of them said anything, John felt when Kaidan clung more to his body, and then he started to kiss Kaidan's cheek wet by their tears, he slowly was bringing his lips to Kaidan's where he kisses him with love, passion and need.

Kaidan Alenko was all he needed, and what he said just now was the truth, John preferred to be dead that to be without Kaidan. "I love you," John muttered between his lips as he was heading to bed. He felt satisfied when Kaidan responded to his kiss with the same intensity, and when the two fall into bed, he felt Kaidan revived in his arms, this passionate man who always ask more of him in bed.

"I love you," John said again.

"I love you too ..."

"Stay with me I beg you, do not forsake me, I do not work for Cerberus. I'm only using its resources, please trust me," John pleaded. He had never begged to anyone but Kaidan. Hell he would ask him to his knees if necessary.

Kaidan broke the kiss to look at him he started to stroke his cheek, watching as John grabbed his hand kissing it again and again as he used to do before. "Okay ... this is fucking crazy, but okay."

Then John with despair began to unbutton his shirt, he needed to be with Kaidan now, feel the warmth of his bare skin rubbing with his own skin. He groaned when Kaidan took his hand to his erection, rubbing it over the pants. John moved his head so Kaidan can kiss his neck easy. He needed to be naked; his clothing was burning his skin.

"Wait ... I need ... fuck ..." Kaidan apparently understood because he started to unbutton his pants, and his. Within a few minutes, they were naked in bed rubbing their naked bodies. John kissed Kaidan hard, and even though his lips were red for kissing him so much he did not care, he wanted more kisses many more. He was feeling alive among Kaidan arms.

"John ... touches me ... please ..."

John obeyed taking his hand to Kaidan's cock rubbing faster it against his own cock. "Tell me the no one makes you feel as I do."

"No one ... it's like you ... shit ... faster ... John ..., please ..."

"Commander," Edi call him over the Comm

John cursed. "What Edi?"

"Who is Edi?" Kaidan asks at him

"Later I will explain. What do you need Edi?"

"Miranda wants to see you?"

"Not now. Tell her," John looked at Kaidan, "I'm busy on personal things; I will talk to her later, and don't bother me anymore tonight."

"John that woman ... Miranda's something happen between you two."

"Do you think if I'd I have done this, silly, now I need to be inside you?"

John pulled away from him a little and reached the lubricant that he had in his drawer for his personal use. "So do you want to do it like this, or do you want the doggy position as you like it?" John saw him turn around, and position himself. He stroked Kaidan's ass for a bit, before going in, when he did, he moaned heavily with pleasure. "God Kaidan." John throws on him, moving slowly at first. He slapped him on the ass.

"Ah ... yes ... John ... moves faster."

John put his hand in front, and grabbed his cock rubbing it faster while increasing the movement of his hips moving faster, and in each throw both moaned loudly.

John lost the notion of time they last having sex until they fall exhausted on the bed for a moment no one said anything, embraced one another.

"You were going to shoot me in the leg?"

John looked at Kaidan seriously. "Yes, I wasn't willing to let you go."

"I knew it I saw it in your eyes, God Commander. I would never dare to cheat on you, you will kill me. "

"No you if not the person who you cheat on me, and then I would make you suffer a lot before forgive you."

"Jesus Christ!"

"Now tell me, all those things you told me you really felt?"

"No, I was dying to hold you again, but-"

"Hey, we don't have to talk about it now. Do you want to go again?" John said grab his hand then leading to his erection.

"Damnit John!" Kaidan said laughing.

John started to say something, but the door to his bedroom opened he quickly throw the blanket over them. "Miranda what the hell you're doing here? I told Edi to disabled the elevator."

"Edi answered to me too."

"Excuse me?"

"Commander, you are not acting as a commander if not ..."

"As a human being or you did something to me that makes you think that I'm not?"

"Shepard!"

"Get out."

"Alenko can't be here."

'"Kaidan is going to stays on the ship. He is going to have the same authority that I have, and if you don't like it you can go the hell. I 'm the one who would end the Collector not you," John saw her look at Kaidan with anger and then turn around. "Oh Miranda one more thing, never enter my cabin without knocking again."

"Understood Commander."

"John, she's in love with you, you know that?"

"What?"

"Man, she is jealous ..."

John climbed on top of Kaidan, "too bad because I have everything I want here. Tomorrow I'll show you the ship. I want you to meet Samara, she's different, Jack is crazy, but she not bad, oh, and Tali is with us. "

"Tali!"

"Yes ... Hey, the man you threw me in the face who is he?"

Kaidan sighs. "Antonio, he is a soldier too, I met him on one of my missions ... John-"

"What kind of feelings you have for him?" John asked him unable to avoid the jealous tone in his voice.

"I feel a deep affection for him. Antonio helped me get out of the black hole I was after your death, and we had a good time together, but I never stop loving you, or long for you."

"You're going to end your relationship with him right?"

Kaidan stroked his cheek smiling. "You are going to let me get out of here?"

"NO!"

"There's your answer ... now ... fuck me again."

"My pleasure."


	2. Normandy, and Samara mission

When Kaidan awoke that morning, he felt weird, forgetting for a moment where he was and with who he was on the bed until he felt John's lips kissing his neck gently, then he remembered that last night he felt alive again in the arms of the man that he never stops loving. His commander had a very particular way to wake him up in the mornings, either with a kiss, or with his touch, but John always did it affectionately. In the intimacy John is a passionate, loving and understanding man, very different from the man who he showed in combat or most of his crew, and that aspect of Commander Shepard only he knew it.

Kaidan let out a sigh, feeling his beloved hands under the blanket stroking his chest; those hands that he thought he would never feel again. For more than two years Kaidan had missed this feeling that he was feeling now-peace, and happiness. Yes, he couldn't deny that, for almost a year Antonio had given him love and understanding, but he noticed something; he never couldn't stop feeling the immense love he felt for John.

Yes, yesterday on Horizon, Kaidan tried to pretend he didn't want that ghost in his life anymore, that ghost who always accompanied him everywhere he went for over two years-the ghost of John Shepard. Now there wasn't any other place he wanted to be more than right here in his Commander arms.

Yesterday he couldn't deny that he felt fear at the sight of John pointing his gun at him, but also he couldn't deny that he felt proud and flattered that John had the courage to fight for what he believed was his 'he'.

There was something he never had told John, and it was that sometimes he felt a little envious toward him because his commander was all he wanted to be. John was bold; he wasn't afraid of anything, well, just to lose him. John acted and then asked questions; however, he had to think things through before acting.

John was brave; Kaidan was afraid of many things all the time, fear of what others may think or fear that his father despised him for following his instincts, or making a bad decision. Yes he was a grown man, but he highly respected his father and his wise advice toward him. His father was an excellent soldier in his time; he never broke any rules, and he was often rewarded for his hard work.

He spent some time in his parents' home recovering after John died, because he was a mess. He couldn't work, sleep, and basically he couldn't live; he was alive, but dead at the same time. He used to spend his days on bed, crying, feeling guilty because he survived and John didn't. It was difficult for him to live day by day without the long talks they always had after each mission, and the apartment they shared in their short leave, or the nights of passion they shared. If it hadn't been for his mother, he couldn't have moved forward.

For that reason yesterday he rejected John because, when his life was starting to straighten up again, and then his Commander returned from dead to stir his world, as John had always done, but deep down when he saw John, he wanted to hug him and never let go.

"Hey handsome are you awake?" John asks him notice his silence.

"No," Kaidan said with his eyes closed.

"Really, let me see," John said, lowering his hand to Kaidan erection, "well, well, Commander Alenko, you are a liar because what I'm holding over here is telling me that you're wide awake."

Kaidan chuckled. "Commander ah!"

John climbed on top of him, and looked at him with pride, "I am proud of you."

"Don't be so proud of me Commander."

"Why?"

Kaidan hesitated for a moment. "I broke the rules again ... Antonio was my lieutenant," Kaidan confessed with fear that John didn't understand and rejected him.

"What?" John asked in disbelief.

"He was nice with me, and I was feeling so lost without you," Kaidan sighed, "one night, I was in my cabin drinking alone, looking at your picture I always carried with me, like the picture frame with my picture that you have on your bedside table," Kaidan said pointing to the portrait that he had seen last night. "I was crying as always, feeling like the most miserable man in the world." Kaidan swallow hard. It was very difficult to talk about it yet, without feeling tightness in his chest.

"Kaidan-"

"It's okay; Antonio is as bold as you are, and he entered my cabin. Then we started to talk and drink, we got drunk, and I can't deny that I was horny...sad and horny, after a year without sex, and drunk on top... well, one thing led to another ..."

"I see ... woo... I find it hard to believe, when I had to walk behind you as a lapdog, to earn a kiss because you rejected me, for the fact that I was your commander."

"I'm sorry if I disappoint you," Kaidan said ashamed

"Not at all, Kaidan. You are a human being, just take a good look at me, the great Commander Shepard, and I break all the rules falling in love like crazy with my Lt., and I don't regret it. what you did, it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you're a outstanding soldier, and you deserve the position you have, so keep your head high; you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thank you John...that means a lot to me coming from you."

"Why do you say like that ... it's as if you didn't feel proud of yourself."

"You are the perfect one John-the great Commander-you're what I'm not," Kaidan said while brushing his lips against John's. He wanted to drop the subject, then give himself to John again, in spite of the intense night they had yesterday, he was ready to love again.

"No... Wait my love. Listen, I told you I'm not perfect, but setting my eyes on you made me forget everything I learned at the Academy. Kaidan, I have always admired you because you're not like me. You think things through before doing it, not me I act on instinct most of the time, and that makes me make mistakes, which sometimes can't be undone."

"Really?" Kaidan asked him, unable to believe that John wanted to be like him.

"Sure love; I don't deny that I feel good when people fear me, because I know they respect me, but you ... you've always been my right half."

John's words sounded sincere, making him feel confident. "I never thought you thought so highly of me."

"Oh Kaidan, I think very highly of you. Why do you think I wasn't ready to lose you? I can't live without my better half, when everything around me is crazy... you give me peace; strength; confidence; next to you I'm saved."

"John ... John ... God ... I missed you so much ..."

"Do you think I didn't? I did the same as you did, after every mission I sat on this bed in front of the picture frame to tell you how were my day, you are more that the man I love, you are my friend."

Kaidan was speechless, so he did the only thing he could do that it was to take his lips to John's kissing him intensely. For a while, they kissed non-stop, after a while his lips ached, but he wanted more.

When John broke the kiss he protest then he stared at him for a moment caressing the lines of his face. Kaidan knew that this man that he had in front of him maybe wasn't the same, his body wasn't the same, but he didn't care. This was his John; the same man who always made him feels human.

"You still had doubt about me Kaidan?" John asked a little confused by his gaze.

"Not at all; I'm sure you're my John, well," Kaidan cleared his throat, "I would be more confident if," Kaidan introduced his finger into John's mouth which his commander sucks provocatively, "use your mouth, as only you know how to do so."

John grinned and winked at him. "Greedy," John said as he went down on him.

Kaidan closed his eyes, but he heard someone clear his throat, "what the..."

"Joker!" John said.

"Sorry Commanders, but I couldn't interrupt before; you two are so romantic that I didn't have the heart to do it, but the part that was coming on now ... It would have been weird if, I kept listening."

"Joker! I'll break both of your legs," Kaidan said.

"Yes ... yare…yare ... ... You always say that, you're too good to kill a fly."

"Joker what do you need?" John ask him upset, he was losing his lust.

"First we just arrived at the Citadel, second the illusive man is angry, and he wants to see you."

"Seriously, that man doesn't sleep; it's seven in the morning."

"Now that you mention it, with those shiny eyes who knows ..."

"John, you better-"

"No; Joker, tell him that Kaidan and I will be there in an hour."

"Understood, and Kaidan, welcome to where you belong, Joker out."

John looked at Kaidan again, "where I was ... or yes Kaidan you're cold love?" John said, rubbing his cock.

"Get it up again with your mouth."

"Oh I will ..."

Kaidan sighed and closed his eyes, moaning when he felt the warmth of John's mouth. "Ah ... John," Kaidan groaned and then looked at John touching himself as he was giving him one of the best blowjobs of his life. John's mouth was hotter than ever, and then he realized his commander was using his biotic.

"Shit ... Commander ..." Kaidan put his hand on John's head pushing it up and down, he could not last long, and within minutes he was releasing his entire load in John's mouth moaning uncontrollably. "Fuck ..."

John swallowed all his hot liquid, and then lay down next to Kaidan, to catch his lips and kiss him with demand while guiding Kaidan's hand to his cock, "Kaidan I want to come, make me come."

Kaidan began to stroke faster while John moaned into his mouth, in spite that he had just came, his cock was still hard, so he felt when John grabbed it stroking faster. A few minutes later the two moaned heavily while they were coming at the same time.

Kaidan pulled John towards him, and began to kiss his cheek again and again. "I love you my beloved Commander."

John laughed. "Hmm I like it when you behave lovingly, I love you too ... now let's go take a shower, to go talk to the Illusive Man."

"Love, I don't have any clothes in here."

"You can use mine; we are going down to the Citadel in a while to buy clothes and talk to Anderson."

"Oh shit, he must be worried about me."

"I know; come on,"

Kaidan got up, heading to the bathroom, when John grabbed him around his waist brushing his hard cock in his ass while kissing his neck. "John," Kaidan said, putting his hand behind John's head.

"You came twice, I did not I have more to give you," John said, taking it to the bathroom while kissing him.

* * *

A while later they entered the meeting room when John grabbed his hand, "Yes."

"Stay calm; the man is a bit annoying."

"I'll be fine."

John nodded and then pressed the button, where they were transported in front of the Illusive Man. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, and I see that you brought Commander Alenko along; Miranda informed me that he is thinking of join us."

"He isn't thinking about," John put his hands in front, "He will join me."

"Alright, Alenko you are aware that this mission can be a one way trip?" The illusive man said.

Kaidan saw John open his mouth, but he touched his shoulder. "Yes, I know, but I have confidence that the Commander can get us through this alive, and if it is not like that," Kaidan looked at John for a moment before looking at the Illusive man again, "I am willing to die with him."

John looked at Kaidan lovingly for a moment; he could not feel more proud of his man. "Here nobody is going to die my team is strong, and as Commander Alenko said I'm not thinking about dying, I'm thinking to get through this mission alive jointly with my crew."

"Okay, I don't mind the presence of Alenko in the ship."

"My ship," John cut him fast.

"Okay, I just hope that, the personal relationship that exists between you two does not interfere with the mission."

"It never has," Kaidan said firmly.

"It wasn't what Miranda told me, she was very alarmed by your behavior in Horizon, Shepard."

"I don't care what Miranda thinks. Now, if there's nothing else we are leaving."

"Shepard continues to strengthen your crew."

"Noted."

Ones again, in the meeting room, Kaidan rubbed his forehead. He needed some coffee this morning had been as intense as last night. "Can you show me the mess room; I need coffee."

"You okay love?" John asked worriedly.

Kaidan smiled and touched John's cheek; as always his Commander is worried about him. "Yes, but I need coffee and seeing Anderson..."

"Ah, Kaidan I don't know if ... well," John rubbed his neck, "I'm afraid that Anderson convinced you to stay in the Citadel."

"No, I don't deny that yesterday I didn't want to be here, but now there is no other place I wanted to be."

John drew Kaidan around his waist, and kissed him lovingly, then hugged him tightly, "I love you."

"I never get used to you being so lovely with me when I know how hard you can be; I love you too."

"I'm like that only with you. Okay; let's go for that coffee. I need to talk to Garrus too; I need to apologize for the way I spoke to him yesterday."

"You threatened to kill him John; he has to be angry with you ..."

"Well what can I say, I was desperate."

'God, let's go ..."

A while later, they were drinking coffee. John introduced him to the staff that was in the mess room having breakfast. What little Kaidan had seen of the ship, so far he liked. This Normandy had more space than the other Normandy. John took him to Doctor Chakwas, which felt happy to see him.

Apparently he was the only one who had refused to help him, and Liara, but she had another job now. John left him alone a moment to go talk to Garrus; Kaidan then takes the opportunity to go talk to someone and to let things clear.

He walked into Miranda's room, she was sitting at her desk, and they looked at each other intently for a moment. He knew it bothered her that he was with John.

"Are you just going to stand there Commander Alenko, or are you going to say something?"

"You did something to John that I need to know?" Kaidan said seriously as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"No, in any way, why do you care? Yesterday you did not want to know anything about him."

"Miranda has you lost someone in your life before?"

"No."

"Then you don't know what it is to live two years of your life in pain as I did! Yesterday I was confused, today I'm not. I'm going to be clear with you. I know very well what your feelings are for John I'm not stupid, so I'll give you advice, let go of those feelings; John Shepard is mine!" Kaidan said firmly, without any doubt that this man was his alone, and he wasn't going to let anything come between them.

"That became very clear to me last night Alenko."

"Good, one last thing, I do not trust you, and I'm going to keep my eyes open if, you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean. Alenko, are you afraid that I can steal Shepard from your arms."

Kaidan uncrossed his arm and gave her a smile. "Yesterday I realized that I'm everything for Commander Shepard. Last night, John made me feel that I am his whole world, that man can't be without me and you, or anyone else couldn't take the place that I have in John's life. I hope it has become clear your place in the life of the Commander. All those charms you have, because I can't deny that you are beautiful, won't work in my man. Good bye... "

After that Kaidan left the room bumping into John. "Hey, ready to go to the Citadel."

John looked toward Miranda room. "Everything is okay?"

"Yes, I was just setting a few things clear love."

John laughed and grabbed his hand. "Let's go ... I guess you told Miranda, I'm yours right."

"Oh yes ...I did."

"That's my man."

A while later, they arrive to Anderson's office. Kaidan could see the confusion in Anderson's face to see them together. "Anderson."

"Commander Alenko! I was worried about you when I didn't hear anything from you yesterday."

"Sorry Anderson, I couldn't report to you yesterday; but I needed you to know something. I'll stay with Shepard; I will help him in his mission against the Collector."

"Son, you can't do that, the Alliance could punish you for that; you can lose your job for working with Cerberus."

"Anderson, if doing the right thing means losing my position as Commander, then so be it. Shepard is the only one interested in helping the Colonies, and although it is difficult for me to recognize, Cerberus too, plus I'll be working for Shepard, not for Cerberus."

"Shepard, what did you do to him?"

"Anderson, apart from putting a gun to his head, I did nothing to him."

"What?"

"I forced him to return with me, but now he is willing to stay on his own. Kaidan's right; we're not doing anything else, but to help the Colonies. "

Anderson rubbed his forehead. "You two are going to be death of me. Alenko okay, I can't force you to stay, but after you two complete the mission, you two are going to have to answer to the Alliance."

"We know."

"Anderson all reports about Shepard are wrong! I just talked with the illusive man, and I can assure you that Shepard is only using its resources, and it is he who has the Commanding of the ship."

"I believe you Alenko, I believe in both of you, but the Alliance won't look it like that, for them, Shepard is a traitor, and you will be too."

"To hell with them then," John snapped.

"John, take it easy," Kaidan attempts to calm him down. He knew that John was right, but he also knew that the temperament of his boyfriend wasn't going to be a good thing.

"Kaidan, this is bullshit!"

"I know, but don't yell at Anderson is not his fault. Apologize to him."

John looked at the warning look Kaidan was giving him. "I'm sorry Anderson; it's that I resent the attitude of the Alliance."

Anderson looked at Kaidan surprised. "Well I see that you are going to keep Shepard under control, and I'm glad, by his temperament, the consul refused to reinstate his specter status."

"By my -"

John started to say something as he approached Anderson, but Kaidan interrupted him putting an arm in front of him. "That's enough John; Anderson is right. You won't win anything by screaming. "

"Kaidan!"

"Shepard, please."

"Damnit Okay when this is over, Kaidan and I are going to respond to the Alliance, now let's go Kaidan."

After leaving the office, Kaidan realized that John was angry with him, but he didn't care he knew that was a face. They went shopping before returning to the ship.

"Where shall we go next John?"

"Omega."

Kaidan felt the coldness in his words, so he stopped him, but John evaded his gaze. "Hey look at me."

"What?"

Kaidan gently stroked his cheek, "you look much more handsome angry, even though I know it's just a mask, later in our privacy you'll be all over me."

"Dammit you are right!" John put his hands on Kaidan's waist abruptly pulling him. "You're lucky that you're everything to me, I don't allow anyone to talk to me like that."

"But I'm not anyone, I'm your weakness, I'm the man who makes your world move Commander Shepard, now tell me what are we going to do in Omega?" Kaidan saw him keep quiet and stare at his lips, "John don't you dare-" Too late because his Commander passionately kissed him in front of everyone.

Kaidan could not do anything but put his arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same intensity. He didn't like to show affection in public, but he knew that with John, he couldn't be himself.

Hell, his life would never be the same; but the only thing that was worrying him was his father, not so much his mother because she was always on his side. When his father realizes that he joined his commander, and now the two somehow are working with Cerberus, Kaidan didn't know if his father would forgive him, he just was going to have to wait and hope he understands.

* * *

Kaidan was looking at John while Samara was giving him instructions on how to deal with her daughter. He noticed that John was nervous; he knew very well the body language of his boyfriend.

"John Calm down pleases."

"Why do you have to do it, and not me, Samara says she can kill you ... well ... if you have sex with her."

"Because I want to help Samara I like her, and you are going to let that happen?"

"NO!"

"I like you too Alenko, you're a good man, and in the few days you've been on the ship, you have brought peace to the Commander. Shepard, he'll be fine, Alenko is seen to be a very wise man he will know what to do and say."

"I don't know, look at him Samara, he looks very handsome in that suit, he is driving me crazy, just looking at him in those clothes imagine your daughter-"

"John!"

"What; it's the truth?"

"I agree, you look very handsome Alenko, be very careful."

"I'll be fine, John calm down."

"Okay, go before I change my mind."

Kaidan walked towards the entrance, immediately he got inside and someone stopped him.

"Hey you know where I can get tickets for spell 10? I heard this wonderful Asari say it's the world's favorite band; I want ... whatever she wants. I have to find tickets. Spell 10 is playing tomorrow."

Kaidan thought about all the advice Samara gave, and thought fast. "I want to punch somebody and you're very close."

"Okay I'm sorry…man."

Kaidan then headed to the dance floor, finding an Asari dancing, for a moment he just admired her. Kaidan had a weakness for Asari, but he didn't said nothing to John, or he would not let him do this.

"Hey may I dance next to you, if you want to think we are dancing together do it."

"I do want to think that."

He danced with her for a while enjoying the dance then he headed to the bar, offering a drink in his name to everyone, apparently that attract Samara daughter who approached him. They sat at a table, and after a conversation where Kaidan said the right words, she invited him to her apartment.

Kaidan walked with her toward the exit, but not before he realized the jealous eyes of his boyfriend, quietly watching him from a place in the bar, he knew that tonight he would have a very pleasant conversation with him.

A while later, they arrived at her apartment, the two sat on the couch to talk, without wanting Kaidan felt attracted to her, it was as if he had lost control of his mind.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes I want you." And just like that the two found themselves kissing.

"Hey, stop kissing my boyfriend!" John said entering the room with Samara.

Kaidan shook his head, "what?" He was feeling confused.

"I knew it, Mother."

Kaidan and John, left the two women fight until Samara killed her own daughter, and then Kaidan approached Samara to comfort her.

"Samara you are okay?"

"Yes thanks Kaidan, Shepard, can we go?"

"Sure Samara let's go."

"John-"

"Not now."

"Shit," Kaidan cursed softly John was furious with him.

A while later they entered their cabin. "John you're jealous of Samara's daughter, I could not help kissing her; she was controlled me."

"What about the Asari you were dancing on the dance floor, you were all over her."

"Love-"

"No," John put his hands in front dramatically, "do not talk to me with your sweet talk, it will not work this time, I'm angry with you."

Kaidan smiled, and stood in front of him unbuttoning his shirt slowly as he saw John look at him out of the corner of his eyes. He took off his shirt, pants and underwear, and then he turns around.

"Too bad you're angry Commander, because I have a desire to have sex with the water falling over my body, but if you-" Kaidan could not finish the sentence, because John turned him around and kissed him with demand and need, as he was leading towards the bathroom.

"You're a cheater, you know I can't stand to see you naked," John muttered between his lips. "Do you like the kiss?"

"Well ... I don't know ... maybe ..." Kaidan moaned in pain as John bit him. "John!"

"Keep up and I will bite you in another part of your body."

"If that means you are going to use your mouth again ...bright on Commander Shepard!"

"Fuck ... Dammit ... I love you."

"Me too ..."


	3. The Collector Ship

John was in his cabin filling a report while waiting to arrive at his destination, which it was to, investigated a Collector ship allegedly the Turian attacked. Kaidan was touring the ship. John was surprised how quickly Kaidan had adapted to the ship and the crew; apparently the staff preferred Kaidan than him.

He didn't care that his crew preferred Kaidan as long as Kaidan is happy as he was. yes since he was with him, John felt safer, quieter, and more comfortable to go out to do something leaving Kaidan in the ship. The decision to put a gun to his head was the best decision of all, a crazy one but the best.

He glanced at the bed, thinking of last night, they made love madly definitely Kaidan was the best thing that had happened in his life. He shakes his head, he had to concentrate on the mission they had on, and something told him that the Illusive man was hiding something from him.

The truth was that he didn't trust at all in the Illusive man, and he hated to have to work with him, but there was nothing he could do about it, when the Alliance wouldn't help them. He was just happy that Kaidan is with him now, making his situation more tolerable. John couldn't deny himself that he felt a little nervous about what the Alliance can do against them when this is over. Even though the Alliance once meant everything to him, right now he felt frustrated, and angry with them.

"Hey Commander, we're almost there, time of arrival, a half hour."

"Okay, hey Joker do you know where is Kaidan?"

"Oh, your boy? He is talking to Jack."

"Oh, God!" John could only imagine how Jack could be insulting Kaidan, as she always did with him.

"Oh, don't worry Commander apparently they got along very well."

"Really?" John asked in disbelief.

"Really."

John put his data- pad aside and left the cabin to the elevator in the direction of the Engineering Department. Jack had never wanted to talk to him; she was very suspicious for all that Cerberus had done to her. Every time he tried to approach her, Jack was always on the defensive.

He didn't think anything bad about her, only that she wasn't in her right mind. The things that she said, and the way she behaved, makes him think that the last time he had a rapprochement with her, she thought that he wanted sex with her.

He arrived to where Jack was staying, but stopped after listen to her laugh for the first time.

"Hey Jack you should laugh more, you have a beautiful smile," John hear Kaidan said.

John frowned feeling a little jealous.

"Thank Alenko; you know I had not laughed so much in years."

"You're always locked up in here Jack is not good for you. Shepard told me he had tried to approach you, but you reject him."

"I thought that he wanted a piece of my ass."

Oh no here we go , thought John.

"who, John? no, he is faithful to his feelings towards me," Kaidan said.

"I thought he was a jerk," Jack said.

"He is, but a very loving one, please don't tell anyone, John does not like anyone to know that behind that mask of a hard man, he is a wonderful human being," Kaidan said proudly.

"Okay, It look like you two love each other very much."

"We do. Listen to me Jack, you're a beautiful woman, don't let revenge to damage your heart."

That's my man John thought Kaidan had always had a heart of gold.

Jack looks at Kaidan for a moment before answering. "What do you think of Cerberus?"

"I hate them Jack."

"Then what you are doing here?"

John tried to control his nerves he really wanted to hear that answer.

"Besides our commander, putting a gun to my head I did for him. After John had brought me to ship, something happened between us that made me realize that Shepard needed me, that he didn't want to be alone in this, so I'm here because even though I hate Cerberus I believe in our Commander, as you should do too. Jack give Shepard a chance he's good, and he only want to help you. I'll talk to him so he lets you see those documents, and if you go to the site where they had you caught I'll be there, if you need a friend."

Jack got up and grabbed Kaidan's hand. "Thank you, no one had spoken to me like that, Shepard is lucky to have someone like you."

John smiled until now he had noticed the gift he really had. He went down the stairs pretending haven't heard anything.

"Well, well…here you are Kaidan, if she's bothering you?" John said pretending not to have heard anything

"Great you ..." Jack said.

"Yes me, what, you're flirting with my boyfriend?"

"John!"

"Oh, don't worry Kaidan, Shepard if he wasn't yours I swear I would keep him with me, but I respect you."

"I know Jack I was joking. Okay then, let's go Kaidan, we're reaching our destination. Jack we will sees you later."

After leaving Jack, John grabbed Kaidan's hand, "you are wonderful."

Kaidan chuckled. "I guess you heard it all."

"Yes, and okay, I'll give Jack the info she need, now let's go."

* * *

"We have in view the Collectors ship," Joker said.

"Very low emissions. Passive infrared temperatures suggest most systems are offline. Thrusters are cold." Edi said.

"That thing's massive. How the hell did the turians take it out?" joker asks.

That is the same question John had made himself a while ago. He looked a little confused towards the ship.

Extensive scams don't detect any hull breaches on the side facing us. I detect no mass effect field distortions. It appears the drive core is offline," Edi said.

"Rendezvous in 30 seconds, Commander Good look."

John patted Joker and headed toward the shutter. "Hey guys are you ready?" John asked Kaidan and Garrus.

Kaidan approached John, "I have a bad feeling about this, and my guts tell me that something is not right."

John chuckled. "Your guts hah," John looked at Garrus for a second. "Hey baby you're not going to give me a kiss good luck."

"No... No... John-" As always his commander took over his mouth.

"I am glad to see that nothing has changed. I guess like old time," Garrus said.

John broke the kiss looking at Kaidan with a beaming smile on his face, "Yes Garrus nothing has changed."

After leaving the shutter John looked around for a moment before pulling out his gun. "Okay stays alert."

"Yes, Commander," Kaidan said.

"I love what they've done with the place," Garrus joke a little.

"It look like a giant insect hives is cares me."

"Do not worry sweetheart, Your man is right here to protect you," John replied trying to calm him down, he knew how these things affect his boyfriend

"John doesn't call me sweetheart!"

"Spirits you two ..."

"Shepard."

"Yes Edi."

"Penetrating scans have detected an access node to uplink with Collector databanks. I'm marking location to your hardsuit computer. Shepard. I have compared the ship's EM signature to known Collector profiles. It is the vessel you encountered on Horizon."

"Maybe the defense towers softened it for the turians," Shepard said.

"The missing colonists might be aboard if, they're still alive," Garrus said.

"Oh God Commander these are the same containers the Collectors used on Horizon, only these are empty," Kaidan said while they reach some of the containers he remember seeing on Horizon.

"Horrible had been trapped in these pods. Completely at the mercy of the Collectors," Garrus said.

They continued until they, came to a dump site of human bodies.

"This looks bad," Garrus said sensing the worst.

"I don't understand Shepard why would the Collectors just leave a pile of bodies lying around? This is so sick," Kaidan said a little confused

"Must have been used for testing, I'd say these subjects didn't pass," Garrus said.

"There are worse things than death—like being a test subject for twisted. Aliens," Shepard said terrified, and a little sick of seeing those bodies lying around. What kind of monsters the Reapers were able to do something like this he thought.

"If you saying that to make me feel better John? Because it no working. All those people ... most of them had family, they had mothers, father, son ... Damnit this is disgusting," Kaidan said, terrified, trying not to vomit.

John touched his shoulder, "Kaidan hey, I know this is hard, but I need you to focus, don't worry, we will end this," John said, trying to reassure him.

"You are right Commander; I'm sorry, sorry Garrus."

"Kaidan don't be, I understand it's harder for you to see this because you were with them a while," Garrus said.

"You are going to be okay?" John asks him.

"Yes, let's move on."

They continued forward finding more empty pods on the way. John was feeling like Kaidan of upset, but he knew that collectors would not pity, nor have mercy on anything or anyone, and he had to stay calm and be strong.

Then something caught his attention, it was a body of one of the Collector, which was in a very different pod, he approached and activating the terminal.

"That's a Collector. Were they experimenting on one of their own?" Kaidan said.

Shepard takes his hand to his communicator. "Edi, I'm uploading the date from this terminal. See if you can figure out what they were up to."

"Data received. Analyzing. The Collectors were running baseline genetic comparisons between their species and humanity," Edi said.

"Are they looking for similarities?"

"I have no hypothesis on their motivations. All I have are the preliminary results. They reveal something remarkable. A quad-strand genetic structure, identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Only one race is known to have this structure the Protheans."

John could not believe what he was hearing. "My god, the Protheans didn't vanish. They're just working for the Reapers now. "

"These are no longer Protheans, Shepard. Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic rewrite. The reapers have repurposed them to suit their needs," Edi explain it.

"You'd think somebody would have picked up on this."

"No one has had an opportunity to study a Collector genetic code in in this detail. I have already matched two thousand alleles to recorded fragments. This Collector likely descends from a Prothean colony in the Styx Theta cluster, but there are signs of extreme alteration. Three fewer chromosomes reduced heterochromatin structure. Elimination of superfluous junk sequence."

Shepard realized right through what Edi was saying things were worse and more monstrous than he thought. "The Reapers didn't wipe out the Protheans they turned them into monsters and enslaved them. Still they're working for the Reapers now, and we have to stop them."

"Shepard, they can't do to us what they did to the Protheans," Kaidan said.

"Let's find what we need before the Collectors come to salvage this vessel. Let's move out."

They continued more inside the ship, and John believed that Kaidan's fear was true, at all times he hadn't seen a Collectors corpse , only pods, and more pods, something wasn't right. He looked up and saw more pods, most or all of them were full.

"Look—on the celling, more of those strange pods," Garrus said.

"Shepard there must be hundreds of them. How many do you think are full?" Kaidan ask him.

"Too many," he said trying not to think what they had done with the people who were in the other empty pods.

"I detect no signs of life in the pods, Shepard. It is probable the victims inside died when the ship lost primary power," Edi said.

"Commander, you got to hear this, on a hunch, I asked Edi to run an analysis on this ship," joker said over the Comm.

"I compared the Em profile against data recorded by the original Normandy two years ago. They are an exact match."

John stops walking for a moment and looked Kaidan, "the same ship dogging me for two years? It is way beyond coincidence."

"You right John."

That brought back bad memories, this ship this damn ship ended two years of my life.

He saw that Kaidan grabbed his hand, and in his eyes he could find the courage he needed to keep going. "Let's move on."

"Something doesn't add up, Commander. Watch your back," Joker said.

"This is unbelievable," Garrus said after seeing more pods.

"Shepard, they could take every human in the Terminus Systems and nor have enough to fill these pods," Kaidan said.

"They're going to target Earth," Garrus said.

"Not if we stop them."

"I believe in you Commander, I know you can finished with this, "Kaidan said.

"Thank Kaidan."

As they progressed, John couldn't help thinking in the macabre plan of the Reapers. He was going to do all is impossible to stop the bastards; he wasn't going to let the reapers, do with them what they did to the prophets. Being on that ship, the same ship that ended his life ones, is proof that the Collector want to kill him again because they know that he is a threat to them, and that gives John, satisfaction, and confidence.

"There—on the platform. Look likes some kind of control panel," Garrus said.

"Hey Shepard, where are the bodies of the Collector crew? Be careful Shepard. Something doesn't fell right about this, I told you that," Kaidan said.

John approached the platform. "Edi I'm setting up a bridge between you and the Collector ship. See if you can get anything useful from the data banks."

"Data-mine in progress, Shepard," Edi said.

"Uh…that can't be good," joker said after seeing the image of one of the Collector on his screen.

Shepard saw a small burst of energy. "Everyone's all right, Joker. What just happened?"

"Major power surge. Everything went dark, but we're back up now," Joker said.

I managed to divert the majority of the overload to non-critical systems. Shepard, it wasn't a malfunction. This was a trap," Edi said.

"Oh shit, Shepard, on that platform," Kaidan said pointing to the platform that was approaching them.

"We need a little help here, Edi…"

"Shepard I'm having trouble maintaining connection. There is someone else in the system."

They stagger; Kaidan fell to the floor, John held out his hand. "Hey, you okay."

"Yes, look there enemies in sight."

"Shepard Connection reestablished. I need to finish the download before I can override any systems," Edi said.

"Then you'd better get it done fast, Edi," Shepard said while he ran for cover next to Kaidan.

"Look out—we've got Company," Garrus yells.

They fought; along with the powers of the three of them the fight was hard, but quick. John hated fighting with these monsters. Especially the big mutants 'the scion', which had a shotgun causing the fight to be more difficult, but there was something good in all this, it was fighting beside Kaidan again like old times. John could tell that Kaidan powers were now stronger.

"Forty-one-percent complete," Edi notify him.

"Come on, Edi. Speed it up."

"Shepard another platform coming in!" Kaidan yells at him.

The fight continued giving time, Edi to end its download.

"Eighty-for percent."

"EDI! Get us out of here now."

"I'm simultaneously fighting Collector fire walls in over 8,000nodels. I'm tasked to capacity."

"Here they come again," Garrus yell.

"God Damnit I hate these things."

"Me too!" Kaidan said, as he used his power along with John's.

"Shepard, you must manually reestablish my link to the command console."

John ran to the platform activating it.

"I have regained control of the platform, Shepard."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, Edi."

"I always work at optimal capacity."

"Did you get what we need?"

"I found date that could help us successfully navigate the Omega 4 relay. I have also found the Turian distress call that served as the lure for this trap. The Collectors were the source. It is unusual."

"It seems logical to me that they would have sent the initial message as bait."

"No, it is unusual because Turian emergency channels have secondary encryption. It is corrupted in the message. It is not possible that the Illusive Man would believe the distress call was genuine."

"Why are you so sure?" John asked doubtful.

"I found the anomaly with Cerberus detection protocols. He wrote them."

"He knew it was a trap? Why would he send us into a trap?" Joker asks her.

"We don't have time to throw blame around. We'll question him when we're out," trying to be optimist.

"This is a bad time to become an optimist, Shepard," Garrus said.

"Garrus, the Commander's right. There must be some other explanation. I do not believe the illusive man but this ... I can't believe he will do something like that, he need the Commander," Kaidan said.

"Uh…Commander. We've got another problem. The collector's ship is powering up. You need to get out before their weapons come online. I'm not losing another Normandy!"

"I don't have full control of their systems. I will do what I can. I'm going to send coordinates for shuttle extraction."

"Come on. Let's move,"

They moved on quickly finding the doors closed.

"Edi some help," Kaidan said.

"Go around the corner. Take the door on you right

They continued through the door to meet again in a fight with more Collectors. Shepard expands his crew around, taking cover between the platforms to attack them.

After the fight they took another path finding another gate. John looked at Kaidan a moment. "Hey you okay?"

"Yes Commander, do not worry about me."

"Right."

John could not help worrying, he knew the problem Kaidan had with his implants, and the fighting had been intense, he knew that later Kaidan would have a terrible headache, but he will be there to take care of him.

"Shepard, I'm opening a door on the far side of the room."

"What the hell! Be careful is one of those rare things that we find in Horizon. Kaidan, Garrus take care of the Collectors and the husk, I will use my heavy weapon in that thing. "

"Understood Commander."

Indeed, Shepard could kill that thing quickly using his heavy weapon. Then they headed to the gate, but it close on them. "Edi We has got a problem here."

"A temporary setback on Firewall 3217. Rerouting commands through firewall 7164. . I have successfully opened a door on the opposite wall. I will keep it open as long as I can."

"Looks down there. That's where we came in," Garrus said point the way.

"We must be getting close to the end Commander," Kaidan said.

More Collectors tried to stop them, but his team was strong, so the fight was fast. They continued to reach the exit.

"Uh, Commander? Hate to rush you, but those weapons are about to come online. You might want to double-time it. You know, so we can leave before they blow the Normandy in half again" Joker warned him.

Almost reaching the shutter an endless number of husks were waiting. Shepard fought them ahead, so did Garrus, then he looked backwards and saw Kaidan tumbling to the floor with a few husk over him.

"Kaidan!" John faster approached Kaidan helping him.

"You okay"

"Yes ... let's go ..."

"We're out of time, Commander! We have to go!" joker said.

"You heard the man—everybody onto the Normandy! Move!"

They entered the shutter faster, in a moment later the shutter came to the Normandy, John immediately ran out to the CIC.

"Strap in people—I'm going to make them work for it this time," Joker said

John got to joker, the Collector ship attempt to shoot them down but Joker, could evade them.

"I can't dodge this guy forever, Edi. Get us the hell out of here!" Joker yells at her.

"Specify a destination, Mr. Moreau."

"Anywhere that's not here!"

"Very well. Engaging mass effect core."

* * *

John quickly left his crew, and headed to the meeting room, to ask for explanations to the Illusive Man.

"Shepard seems, Edi, extracted some interesting data before the Collector ship come back online," the Illusive man said.

"Edi said that the distress call was originated from the Collector. You betrayed us. Yet as I knew you were going to do," John said angrily.

"We're at war. The Collectors are taking humans, and every minute we waste is one more we give the enemy to prepare."

"I know the stakes, but we're supposed to be on the same side, and I can't trust you," John said firmly, yes he didn't believe in the man, but he believed that the two were fighting for the same thing to help the colonies, and destroy the reapers.

"Without that information, we don't reach the collector homeworld, and you and every other human may as well be dead. It was a trap…but I was confident in your abilities, and don't forget Edi. The Collectors couldn't have anticipated her."

John took a deep breath trying not to lose control. "You could have told me the plan. You say I'm important, but you sure try hard to get me killed."

"I needed the Collectors to believe they had the upper hand. Telling you could have tipped them off in any number of ways, besides. I wouldn't have sent you in if I didn't think you could succeed."

John crossed his arms looking at him seriously. "I didn't risk people. There are always alternatives." The Illusive man put his life and the lives of his crew at risk, that was unacceptable for him.

"You may not like being on the receiving end—neither would I –but the facts are with me. As much as we try to avoid them, these decision need to be made. But more importantly…it paid off. Edi confirmed our suspicions. The reapers and Collector ships use advanced identify friend/foe system that the relays recognize. All we need to do is get our hands on one of those IFFs. "

"I'm guessing you have a plan."

"We have a science team working on a derelict Reaper right now. I need you to go pick up its IFF. "

"Where did you find a derelict Reaper?" John asks him.

"An Alliance science team recently determined that "Great Rift" on the planet Klendagon is actually an impact crater from a mass accelerator weapon, a very old mass accelerator. I sent a team to find either the weapon or its target. They found both. The weapon was defunct, but it helped us plot the flight path of the intended target—a 37 million year old derelict Reaper. We found it damaged and trapped in the gravity of a brown dwarf."

"I saw what Sovereign did to the Citadel fleet. Hard to imagine anything could stop something that powerful."

"This vessel is a relic from a battle waged while mammals took their first steps on Earth. There's no trace of the species that took the shot. Perhaps it was ne moment of defiance before being wiped out." "

"Aren't brown dwarfs basically stars that didn't quite make it?"

"Simply put, but accurate. They're gas giants that don't quite have the masses of stars. Expect gale-force winds and extremely high temperatures. The reaper has a mass effect field that keeps it in orbit, likely an automated response to the external threats. It's stable, but I won't call it safe."

"I get the feeling this isn't going to be a simple "swing by and pick up our package," John said feeling that this mission would be dangerous as the other mission they just completed

"We lost contact with Dr. Chandana's team shortly after they boarded. Initial reconnaissance revealed no clues, and it was too risky to commit more resources—but now we need that IFF. I'll forward the coordinates to joker. In the meantime…I suggest you tell your crew I didn't risk their lives unnecessarily. It will make things easier going forward."

"Edi—tell the crew to assemble. We've got a lot to talk about. "

"Of course, Shepard."

Moments later John had his crew with him in the meeting room he was explaining to them his discussion with the Illusive Man, and the plans for the next mission

"So the Illusive Man didn't sell us out. He could've fooled me."

"Me too John, I think like Jacob."

"He lied to us. Used us. He needed access to the Collector data banks. It was necessary risk," Mordin said.

"There really wasn't any other choice, let's just hope this IFF works. Edi…"

"My analysis is accurate, Shepard. I have also determined the approximate location of the Collector homeworld based on navigational data their vessel. "

Edi pointed it on the map

"That can't be right," Miranda said.

"Miranda's right John, it can't be."

"Kaidan Edi doesn't make mistakes. The Collector homeworld is located somewhere in the galactic core."

"Can't be. The core is just black holes and exploding suns. There are no habitable planets there," Jacob said.

"But there's nothing there John."

"It could be an artificial construction. Space station protected by powerful mass effect field and radiations Shields."

"Good thinking Mordin."

"Thanks Shepard."

"Even the Collectors don't have that kind of technology," Miranda said

"No wonder nobody's ever returned from a trip through the Omega 4 mass relay."

"The logical conclusion is that a small safe Zone exists on the far side of the relay, a region where ships can survive. Standard relay transit protocols would not allow safe transport. Drift of several thousand kilometers is common, and would be fatal in the galactic core. The Reaper IFF must trigger the relay to use more advanced, encrypted protocols."

"Okays right just because we can follow the Collectors through the relay doesn't mean we can take them out. I don't want to go after them until I know we're ready."

"Sooner or later we need that IFF. I say, why wait."

"Jacob the Commander is right, if we all want to get through this alive, our minds must be focused."

"Kaidan is absolutely right the more people we have on our side, the better our chances of success. We need to keep building up the team."

"It's your call, Commander. Whatever you decide we're with you," Jacob said.

* * *

A while later in their cabin, John was sitting on the couch with Kaidan's head in his lap, stroking his temple gently. He hated seeing Kaidan in pain, but it wasn't much what he could do, he remembers the many times he had asked Kaidan, why he did not change his implants but he did not want to do it.

"I feel helpless when I see you suffer." John said sadly, as he kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine; your hands are my medicines. Tell me how do you feel; I know that ship brought you bad memories."

"I'm fine," John lied, trying to change the subject, but he knew that if there was a person in the world who knew him well was Kaidan.

"Do not lie to me John," Kaidan said, raising his hand to John's cheek.

"I will not deny that made me remember that bloody day," John swallowed hard. To remember that painful way that his life was extinguished that day, caused him much pain. He had not told anyone because he didn't like to show weakness, but Kaidan was different, with him John could let out his pain, doubts, and fears because he knew that Kaidan would understand and give him the support he needed.

"Did you suffered a lot?"

"Please don't ask me that question." John knew that tell him the truth would make him suffer, and he didn't like to see him suffer.

"I need to know."

"Okay that day, when I couldn't breathe, I thought of you and all the pain I was going to cause to you, about all the plans we made, and that we would never fulfill. I didn't want to die..." He paused. "I fought, I tried to hold on to life, but the air was going too fast, I tried to grab the tank, but the pressure was too much. Kaidan it was terrible ... I didn't want to leave you...The last thing I thought about was how much I loved you and I regretted not to have told you before" he said sadly

Kaidan quickly sat on the couch and grabbed his hand. "Forgive me for leaving you...I would have died happy with you."

"No! Don't say that Kaidan, you have a mother, a father, who had suffered much without you, besides, I love you so much that to know that you were safe, did my death less painful," John confessed to him with tearful eyes, he would give his life for Kaidan again if necessary, but he knew that would have no sense to leave him behind again.

"Yes I was safe, but I wasn't alive. You were gone but I wasn't. You didn't have to spend two years of your life living with the pain of losing the person you loved. I withdrew from the Alliance and went to live with my parents for a while. I simply couldn't function anymore. The memories were killing me, John." He takes a deep breath "I missed you. I needed you to function. It hurt to be alive knowing you were ... that you were dead."

"But you had someone."

"Yes, Antonio helps me, but he wasn't you, and I wanted to feel you in his touch. I often bite my lips when we were done, to keep myself for screaming your name."

"Kaidan," John looked at him sadly, he would have given anything in the world to avoid him the pain. "Thank you for not forget about me; in spite of having someone you continued to be mine." John sighed, "I'll tell you something, we will survive this, and then face the Alliance together, but they better locked up together, because I will not be away from you anymore."

"Yes, I like that ..."

"Whatever happens, you and I will always be together, I promise you that ..."

"I hope you keep your word ... because without you ... my life would no longer make any sense."

John just kissed him lovingly, "likewise ..."


	4. Kasumi mission

Kaidan.

I can't believe what Anderson told me yesterday when I went to his office to hear from you because your mother and I had been so worry about you, we have been calling you and you didn't answer, so I decided to go with Anderson and he told me about your visit to his office with Shepard.

Kaidan for the love of God, what are you doing working with terrorist? What did that man do to you that made you forget your loyalty to the Alliance, or all the good principles I showed you? I don't understand what's going on with you, you have always been an exemplary man by the book, and now you are throwing away your career in the Alliance.

I have always been proud of you now I don't know what to think. Your mother is worried. The Admiral said that this mission was a suicide mission; I know you're a soldier, and that losing you is just around the corner, but not like that my son, not as a traitor to the Alliance.

Kaidan I never expected this from you and I know why you're doing this, you never told me, but I'm not stupid I know very well what you feeling are toward you Commander, and what happen between you and he, I didn't say anything because I didn't want our relationship the father and son be destroyed by someone who is not worth. If your commander failed to respect the rules and sleep with someone in his crew, that says a lot about him.

Son I hope this message can make you see reason, please get back to me and to your mother, Ann won't stopped crying, thinking that we can lose you, besides if you decide to go ahead with this madness, and you survive, the Alliance will press charges on you. If you still are my son, my pride I know you are going to come back, I have people in the alliance that can help you to get out from all this clean.

Your father, Robert Alenko.

Kaidan took a deep breath after finish reading that message with teary eyes. He looked toward the bed, John was asleep peacefully. Kaidan was sleeping when the sound of his omnitool woken up. His father had sent him that message two days ago and he just receive it he today.

There was another message from Antonio

Kaidan.

I don't know what to tell you other than you're a fucking bastard, how could you cheat on me like that. My friends saw you kiss your former Commander the other day in the Citadel. The thing that infuriates me is that you didn't have the courtesy to tell me first, I would have understood because I know you never stopped loving him.

Apparently I didn't mean for you nothing more than a warm body to quench your desire as a man. For being with you, I didn't mind risking my work at the Alliance; I fell in love with you as stupid. I never thought you were that kind of man; I admired you as Commander, and as a man, now I don't what to think of you.

In spite of all, I don't want anything bad to happen to you because you are in a very important mission, and I also know that your work is at stake, but I just hope I never see you again, which I doubt it. I'll go to the apartment, and I'll pick up the few things that I have there.

I hope that what you are doing now, you don't come to regret later, and I hope that man can make you happy.

Antonio.

"Damnit!"

Kaidan started writing.

"Dad, why you always have to be so hard on me, I always listened to all your advice, I've always done what you've asked, but this time, just one I'm following my heart. In spite of my personal reasons, Shepard needs me in this; he and Cerberus are the only ones who are doing something to help the colonies.

I trust Shepard, and I know he will get us of this alive. I know I'll have to face the Alliance, but as I said to Anderson if doing the right thing means losing my job, then so be it. When all this is over, and if the Alliance decides to arrest us, I just hope you can leave your pride and come back to see me so we can talk and I can explain my side of the story

Tell mom, I love her, and I miss her. I still your son even though I can't deny that I feel different, break the rules changed me. Do not blame on Shepard, he didn't force me to start a relationship with him, on the contrary, he told me about his feelings towards me, and he said he understood if I didn't accept it. Shepard gave me the time I needed to think about things, and I decided to be with him in my own.

Shepard is good dad; he's a good Commander, and wonderful human being. John had been through a lot, starting with losing his life two years ago, when he saved mine. I know I should have told you before, you saw me suffer after Shepard died, but I felt afraid that you reject me. It was enough to have lost the person I loved, to lose my dad too, even though of being thirty-five years old, I respect you, and it is very important to me what you think of me.

I love you dad, your son Kaidan.

Kaidan began writing another message for Antonio.

Antonio.

I know there's nothing I can say to justify what I did to you, but either way I'll tell you that I try to be faithful to our relationship because although I couldn't love you, you were important to me. You know more than anyone what I suffered for Shepard, and I couldn't fight my feelings, I'm weak in front of him, you know that he's the man I love I was always honest with you.

I hope you can forgive me, and I don't know, maybe be friends. After this mission I think I shall spend some time locked in the Alliance HQ, maybe we can talk, I really don't know what awaits us when we return. I hope you don't hate me forever, and someday you can forgive me this deception, you're wonderful, and very handsome man, I know it will not be hard for you to find someone who can love you like I could not do it, I swear I try, but I could never forget my Commander.

Kaidan.

Kaidan saw John wake up then he turn off his omnitool to go the bed; he needed John now more than ever. He felt sad about the situation with his father. He lifted the blanket and got into bed with him, hugging John immediately.

"Baby what you were doing up," John looked at the clock, "it's three in the morning," John said, cradling him in his arms.

"John I need you," Kaidan said shakily.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

"I received a message from my father ... John ... I need you so much."

"Sure, whatever you want love, tell me about that message," John said and then kissed his cheek as he stroked his hair.

Briefly Kaidan talk him about the two posts, and his response to them. He couldn't hold the tears any longer in his beloved arms. He couldn't conceal from John how much it hurt him his father's words.

"I'm sorry, it is my fault Kaidan. Do you want to go back with them?"

Kaidan quickly lifted his head wiping his tears, to look at John angrily. "You put a gun to my head, to tell me that now, just like that John!"

"NO!" John drew his love hugging him tightly, "Of course I don't want you to go, but now it would be different, you're with me I just don't want to see you suffer Kaidan, it hurts me to see you like that."

"No, my place is with you. Don't push me away. When this is over, then I will try to fix things with my dad."

"Push you out on my side! Kaidan you are offending me, I will never do that if you know how much I need you by my side. Okay," John raised his head, "listen well, don't worry your father loves you, he will come around, and I'll be there with you, to make him understand."

"Thanks love, I love you so much because you're always taking care of me." Kaidan said, feeling a little better.

John pressed his forehead against Kaidan's. "I have to take care my treasure that it's you."

"You always say the most beautiful things Commander."

"Your inspire me, tell me what do you want me to do, to make you feel better."

"I know that it had been three days, since the last time we were together ... but right now I just need you to hold me the rest of the night ..." Kaidan said sighing as he felt John's hands caressing his back.

"Of course my Sweetheart!" John said adjusting Kaidan head on his chest again.

"John!" He hated when he called him with that nickname.

"No matter how much you talk back to me, you're my sweetheart ..."

* * *

The next day, before meeting with Kasumi Kaidan was looking at John while he was finished getting ready. He couldn't take his eyes of his commander, it was the first time he saw him dressed up so stylish. His man definitely looked sexy on a black suit. Kaidan swallow to lower his gaze at John's ass with those black pants his ass looked more pronounced.

"Commander Alenko did you finished check me out? You're kind or drooling standing over there."

Kaidan approached John from behind and put his arms around him, lowering his lips to John's neck kissing him gently, "No, the truth is I want to see more. I had never seen you on black you look very sexy Commander Shepard," Kaidan said and then turn him around abruptly to kiss him with demand.

John put his hand behind Kaidan's head, responding to the kiss intensely while with his other hand he went down slowly to Kaidan's ass. "Ah ... Kaidan ..." John moaned between his lips after feeling Kaidan's erection rubbing his. "God ... I want to send this mission to hell, and undress you to fuck you until neither of us can give any more...I want you so bad ..."

"Me too ..." Kaidan said while biting his lips gently," but then who is going to put up the bad mood of Kasumi ... I'll be all yours tonight ...I promise you my love." Kaidan broke the kiss and pulled away from him breathing heavily.

"Dammit... you... you too look ...sexy."

Kaidan reached John's cheek caressing it, then winked at him." Let go Commander."

John smiled, and after taking a deep breath he grabbed his hand. "Yes sweetheart."

"John...oh, forgets it..."

A while later they were on their way to the shutter, when they felt a pair of hands grabbing their arms. "Kasumi!" Kaidan said.

"Oh God, you two look very handsome, well, Kaidan you take the cake!"

"He's mine!"

"Shep Relax, it was just a compliment ... Kaidan how you put up with our commander he always in a bad mood, well, only when he stare at you drooling then I can see a smile on his face."

"I don't…Forget it let's go," John said.

Kaidan just laughed while looking at John's face, it looked like the face of a child when he was caught doing a prank. After that they went to the shutter, and headed off.

"Since you two clean up well, Mr Solomon, and David Gunn. Hock won't know what hit him," Kasumi said.

"I assume Solomon, and David Gunn is our cover, but how we will explain that Kaidan, and I have the same surname," John ask her, looking at that rare smile, that Kaidan had on his face.

"First Shep, you run a small but talented band of mercs out in the Terminus Systems. Precisely the type of person Hock respects. I took the liberty of giving you a reputation. Papers, witnesses, article in Badass weekly. Just don't start talking business with him, and you'll be fine, and about Kaidan well, he is you husband and your business partner," Kasumi said.

John laughed. "My husband? But we do not even carry rings."

"Oh," Kaidan cleared his throat, and then he gives John a small box. "

John opened the box and saw two beautiful golden rings. He looks back at Kaidan, which was looking at him lovingly, then he understood. "Kaidan...what is this?" he said softly, and with tearful eyes.

"I bought them before ... well ... you know ... you died ... now put on and give me mine."

"Shep, you're crying?" Kasumi asks him.

"NO!" John lied. He quickly turn his face to the side and wipe his tears, then he put on his ring and gave Kaidan his. "Remind me: What kind of man are we dealing with?" John asked her, changing the subject.

"Hock's a weapons dealer and smuggler. He killed my partner and stole his gray box. Other than that, he's not so bad. Rich, charismatic, willing to crack open a man's skull to get at the neural implants inside."

That man sounds dangerous, "Kaidan said.

"Oh yes Kaidan, he is quite dangerous."

"I take it we are wearing this getup for a reason," John said.

"You two would look really out of place at a society party in armor, don't you think? As I say before you two look great. You should wear this stuff more often."

"I said Commander…you…look so hot!"

"Kaidan focus," John said, trying to hide his smile.

"Relax Shep ..."

"Yes right sorry Commander, so Kasumi now's probably a good time to fill us in all the details," Kaidan said.

"You two have been waiting patiently. Our friend Hock is throwing a party for his closest friends. A couple dozen of the worst liars, cheaters, and mass murderers you'll ever want to meet, all bringing gifts as a tribute to the man himself. Our tribute is a lovely statue of your two old friends Saren, rendered with loving detail and filled to the brim with our weapons and armor. You two can keep yours pistol, as it's concealed. They won't hassle you over a sidearm. Once inside, we'll make our way to Hock's vault door, somewhere in the back of the ballroom. Then we case the security and start peeling away the layers. The statue should be there, waiting for you to crack it open and arm up. Then we just waltz into the vault and take back Keiji's graybox. And I'll finally get a chance to say goodbye."

"Hey Kasumi, I know what you felling," Kaidan said.

What's in the gray box that makes it worth all this trouble?" John asks her.

"The graybox holds Keiji's memories. Everything from all the codes and plans he stole to…all the time we spent together."

"Hey Kasumi, I know what you felling," Kaidan said sadly. He would have liked to have a box like that, those two years; he desperately wants to hear John's voice again.

"This is our stop," Kasumi said after they arrived.

"Okay let's do this," John said

"After you two Messrs. Gunn."

They began to walk.

"Just one moment, gentlemen. There seems to be an issue with the statue." the Guard said.

"Is there a problem here?" Hock said arriving at that time.

"No, Mr. Hock. Just doing a scan," the Guard replies.

"I don't believe we've met. Donavan Hock."

"I've heard a lot about you. My Names's Soloman gunn, He is David my husband and business partner." John extended his hand to him, but Hock subtly rejects it by putting his hands behind him.

"And I have heard a lot about you two. You two have been very busy lately, if the extranet is to be believed."

"Sir, the scanners aren't picking anything up," the Guard said.

Donovan Hock looks at the statues. "Hmm. I don't think our guests would come all the way here from Illum just to cause trouble. Do you? You two may pass through, gentlemen, with my apologies, but I will ask your other companion to remain outside. You understand, I hope."

"Care to explain why my friend has to stand outside?" John asks.

"Yes it something wrong with her?" Kaidan asks him.

"I don't like the look of your "friend," so she stays outside. Simple as that."

"No problem. You're the host," John replay.

"Enjoy the party."

Kasumi walk away, "Well, that didn't go as I expected."

"Do you have any idea why he'd send you away?" Kaidan ask her.

"No. We've never seen each other in person, and no one knows what I look like just watching his ass, I'm sure. I can't blame him."

"What do we do now?" Shepard asks her.

"We go on with the plan. You two just have to do all the talking. I'll stay out of sight stick with you two the best I can. We'll keep radio contact in case something goes wrong. We need to find the door case the security. We'll figure out the next step then."

Kaidan looked at the room, and the guests then he brushed his shoulder with John's. "Hey husband I say let get to work, this party is very enjoyable." Kaidan saw the angry look he gave him. "John!"

"I'm angry with you."

"What did I do now?"

"How can you ask me to marry you like that in front of her? Kaidan Damnit that's not fair how I can keep my Commander face when you're proposing something so important ..."

"Hey," Kaidan grabbed his hand. "Commander I didn't propose anything I only got the idea when she told me about the plan, and I already had the rings. I pick up the other day when we went to pick up my stuff in the apartment."

John withdrew his hand. "Oh then you don't want to marry me? Kaidan you're hurting me."

Kaidan smiled thinking he was joking, but immediately his smile disappeared when he saw his sad eyes, and he realized that his words were serious. "No... Wait ... of course I want to marry you!" Kaidan said quickly, if it was what he wanted to do more in the world.

John smiled. "Good because I already have the ring on my finger I wasn't thinking of taking it off, now let's go and stop flirting with me, I can't keep my seriousness, with your flirtations and that Damn look. God you look so ... fucking sexy... "

"Hey boys I am recording this is so cute..."

'Kasumi!"

"I'm kidding Jesus Shep."

They continued walking until they reach a room with a big couch, behind it there was a hallway. Kaidan pointed to John and they went into the hall, finding a door. They entered meeting with Kasumi.

"Very nice. There's more here than I expected. This is a password protected voice series. Everything a vault needs to be impenetrable. Lock, Kinetic barrier. DNA scanner—looks like an EX-700 series. Everything a vault needs to be impenetrable.

"This going to be a problem?" Shepard asks her.

"Remember who you're talking to. We'll need to get voice sample for voice lock. You'll have to go chat up Hock for that. We'll have to find a password, too. DNA? Child's play. We should find plenty of DNA samples in Hock's private quarts, and the barrier? Cut the power, never fails…If we can find it. Keiji could get through a system like this in his sleep, and I'm better. Let's get to it."

Immediately they left the door they found the electricity cable. Then they returned to the resection. Kaidan let John talk to Hock to obtain his voice, then they went away to another part of the house.

"Kaidan we can get out over there," John was interrupted by a brief kiss. "Hmm Kaidan!"

"Sorry Commander the guard was watching us, I needed a diversion," Kaidan said, blushing.

John grabbed his hand. "If that small kiss was a distraction ... I can't wait for the real kiss tonight."

Kaidan chuckled. "commander don't worry those kisses will be more intense, and in every part of your body." Kaidan moved away from him, walking towards the space where they would enter to get behind the house. Kaidan felt the look of lust of his commander, behind him. "John you are coming?"

"Oh yes ... Shit ... this man is going to drive me insane."

"What do you said?"

"Oh nothing ..."

The three were able to kill the two guards, who were behind the house, then Kaidan broke a window, to get to Hock's room. There they began to search for Hock DNA. The room was clean; it seems that the women cleaning the house made a very neat job.

Kaidan watched John scan and look toward the bed. He approached him. "You're thinking about tonight Commander, or you want to use that bed, it looks very comfortable ... we can do many things on it," Kaidan saw John open his mouth to say something then he touched his lips. "Yes that mouth ... Hmm ... I can imagine what that mouth is going to do to me tonight." Kaidan began to move away from him, but John grabbed him by the arm.

"Kasumi looks toward the dresser I think I saw a computer there," after she turn around John grabbed Kaidan's cheek, to kissing him hard ... "You 're going to pay for doing this to me tonight Commander Alenko." John move away from him.

Kaidan saw him walk toward Kasumi he swallow hard, he didn't know what was wrong with him today, he was usually very serious during missions, but today he was feeling horny, and with many desire to have his Commander naked on the bed. He couldn't deny that he felt flattered to have a man like John Shepard, madly in love with him.

"Hey Shep I think with this is enough now let's go."

"Okay… Alenko."

"Oh come on Shep, call him by his name, I know you're crazy about him, and honestly," Kasumi looked at Kaidan with lust, "with all the right reason."

"Kasumi stop looking at my man like that," the feeling of jealousy that took over him.

"Is Okay Shepard, you don't have to worry about it, I'm not planning to make a move on him ... I know you will kill me."

Kaidan shook his head and left the room with them, he knew she was doing it just to annoy John, and to distract her mind. He could see in her eyes that Kasumi was suffering the same hell that he lived for over two years.

They left the room Kaidan saw John accommodate his suit. "Do not do that Commander you still look smoking hot!" Kaidan said walking by.

"Damnit!"

"Hey Shep, if all the other missions we have left are going to be as fun as this one, Kaidan flirting with you, and you pretend that you 're not doing it, Please take me with you. You two are so cute ..." Kasumi whispered in his ear. John rolls his eyes and catch up with Kaidan grabbing his hand.

"Oh."

"For what I'm going to continue pretending that your presence does not affect me if, you don't stop flirting with me, besides, you're supposed to be my husband," John kissed his cheek. "I love you baby."

"Me too ..."

A while later they had everything they needed, they were able to enter Hock vault were he had all his parts crafts. "The man has good taste, I can give him that," Kaidan said.

"I say," John said, watching the room.

They searched the room until they found what they were looking together with a gun.

"Oh my god, there it is!" Kasumi said by scanning.

"Don't bother, Ms. Goto. It's codelocked. I had a feeling that was you at the door. I knew is it was really you, you'd get through anyway. " Hock said, right through the screen.

"You know me. I don't like to disappoint." Kasumi say.

"I need what's in your graybox, Kasumi. You know I'm willing to kill you for it. I'll admit your skills are impressive. You got into my vault like I'd left it open, but you're still going to die, creaming, just like your old friend."

Kaidan saw John pull out his gun he stopped him. "Do not take out in the craft, is a very valuable piece."

"Damnit Kai ...Okay."

"Kill them."

After that, the room was full of mercenaries. They take cover, and fought with them. Among the three that fight was not difficult, then they headed for the exit.

"There's a landing pad to the east. Let's get out of here," Kasumi said.

"Joker, bring the shuttle in. Now!"

"Came Kaidan let's go."

"Yes Commander."

Outside the room they found more mercenaries, Kaidan ran for cover in one of the walls. "Shit mech on scene Commander."

"Take cover and used to overload, you too Kasumi, that will disable that thing fast."

Kaidan obeyed, and within a few minutes there wasn't a single mercenary left in the room.

"They're out of the vault. Seal them in!" Hock order.

"Damn it! We have to find another way!" Kasumi said.

They found another road, where they had to fight with another mech, and more mercenaries to reach outside where more mercenaries were waiting for them, along with a gunship, which was being handled by the same Hock.

"You could have done this easy way, Goto. Allow me to show you the hard way."

Kaidan immediately, take cover with John, and Kasumi. "This will be a problem's what is the plan?" Kaidan asked as he shot a few mercenaries.

"Shoot it." Shepard said.

"It sounds good to me Commander," Kaidan said.

The Gunship, seemed to be covered by a shield, which they could bring down to a half, and the ship disappeared, giving a second of rest before being attacked by the more mercenaries and the gunship again now with full shield.

"Lay down your weapons!"

"Gunship's back and with full shields! If I can get to the ship; I can take down the Shields! Kasumi said.

"What did you tell your friend, Kasumi? You're doing this for love?"

"Shepard, I need a clear path to the gunship. Take out these guars!"

"Okay Kaidan, let's cover her."

"Yes Sr."

A moment later Kasumi look the gunship. "I got a clear shot! Here we go!"

They watched her jump on the gunship, and disable the shield.

"Shield down! Let's tear that thing apart."

And they did, rapidly then John calls the shutter in.

Inside Kaidan activate the terminal, and Kasumi, insert the Graybox in. Kaidan, and John could see Keiji memory where he told her that if she was seeing it now, it was because he was dead.

"The information we found is all here. It's big, Kasumi. If the Council ever got wind of this…the Alliance could be implicated. Kasumi, I… I encrypted the information to keep it safe. And I uploaded the encryption key to your graybox, so no one could get the whole package, but if I'm dead, and if anyone know about this…then I've made you a target, my love. I'm so, so sorry."

"Keiji."

"I know you, Kasumi. You'll want to keep these memories forever, but you don't need some neural implant to know I'll always be with you, please, Kasumi. Destroy these files. There's nothing more I can do to protect you."

"I…I can't' do that! This is all that's left!"

After hearing that, Kaidan could not continue looking. He could avoid the tears. He would have given anything to have a video of the moments that John, and he lived together as Kasumi was seeing now.

"Kaidan-"

"No, is okay John."

"Goodbye, Kasumi. I love you." Kaidan listen to him say goodbye to her, making him remember the look of desperation that he saw that day in John's eyes whenhe order him to leave.

"Is there any way we can just destroy the information?" Shepard asks her.

"No. Keiji's a master at encrypting files. He laced the information into his memories.

"Kasumi you have to destroy the gray box, it was what he wanted; also that information is very dangerous."

"I know Shepard, I... do it."

"No," Kaidan approached her.

"Kaidan-"

"John I would have given anything to have something like this when I lost you," Kaidan said shakily.

"Love-"

"I..." Kaidan let out a sigh. "Many times I wanted to hear your voice so bad that I cried into tiredness," Kaidan said to John, looking at him then he looked at Kasumi, and grabbed her hand. "Don't do it I know you can protect that information, but what you've got there is a treasure, being able to see the moments you shared with the man you loved, it is something I couldn't have, that would have eased my pain a bit. Kasumi you are strong, but I can see in your eyes the same sadness that I was in for over two fucking painful year that I wish to be dead more than once. I can see that you're living the same hell that was my life. if, this would ease your pain, keep it."

Then Kasumi hugged him tightly. "At least fate gave you a second chance does not waste Kaidan, you wanted to have a graybox like this, and I wanted to have another second chance as you have it now," then she broke the hug and with her eyes filled with tears she look at John.

"Okay, if it's so important for you keep it, but be very careful ..." John said sadly struggling with the tears, but when Kaidan approached him and hugged him tightly, he could only cover his face with his hand and let out a sob. "I'm sorry ..." it was all he could say.

A while later they entered his cabin Kaidan noticed that John was very quiet.

"John-"

"I hurt you ... the only person in the world I didn't want to hurt, and I made your life a living hell Kaidan. How can I make up for all the pain I put you through ... tell me how?" John said shakily.

Kaidan quickly hugged him. "Don't leaving me again, or never change the way you are, because even though you are a bad ass, a jerk, or whatever the hell people want to call you, your with me are wonderful, why do you think I couldn't forget you, because you make me so happy, you gave yourself entirely to me and you always think of me before you. Your love for me is clean, honest, like my love for you."

"Kaidan -"

"And yes I lived hell, but now I am extremely happy my Commander. God put you in my path again as Kasumi said, this second chance I will not let it go by."

"Kaidan I swear I'm just alive to make you happy, and killing the reapers so I can leave a happy life next to you. I will not rest until I wipe out every second of pain that you lived without my ... I swear on my life," John said through tears.

"Then let's start right now Commander, make me yours, I want to be in your arms naked."

John just kisses his lover taking it to bed, "I love madly Kaidan."

"I love you much more John."


	5. The arrival

John was waiting into Kaidan enter the bathroom to headed to one of his drawers. He had bought something for him. It was sexy underwear with hearts, for him to take off tonight after they returned from rescue the doctor. Admiral Hacker had asked them both to help him rescue the doctor, who apparently was very close to him.

He didn't want to do any favors to the alliance, but the Admiral asked him personally, and Kaidan asked him to help the admiral, then he couldn't refuse. John rubbed his neck and approached the aquarium to feed the fish while thinking that he was changing, Kaidan was changing him completely. The last time he looked at himself in the mirror, he notices his scars were healing fast, just because Kaidan was on the ship giving him the peace he needed.

All his life he had been a tough guy. The missions that he complete before Kaidan arrived on the ship, he acted in a way that now he didn't feel proud to have done it. His life before joining the Alliance was a life of crime, where John didn't stop, at anything, to achieve his goal, like sending to death to any staff member of his crew if, necessary for the sake of the mission.

He used to be a criminal, working for the worst bargain, when he was young to survive. He grew up in the street, without father or mother as Kaidan have, but at the age of eighteen years old he decided to leave the life of crime and go to join the Alliance.

Only once, he sent someone to death, by selfishness, by love, Ashley. He did so without hesitation, without feeling remorse, that day he wasn't going to lose what was his; he never had anything until o anyone into Kaidan come into his life.

Now, he was learning to think things twice before do it, and the thing was, that he was enjoying. Now he is a little more worried about the welfare of his crew. Definitely his life was taking 180 degrees turn. He looked at his ring; they had not been able to properly celebrate their engagement, so tonight he wanted them to have some fun with Kasumi, Garrus, and Jacob in the post observation room.

Kaidan and Kasumi got along very well after they help her, and although he didn't like the way she looked at his man's ass, a long she is limited to see and no touch, then he was fine with that. John knew he was a very possessive man with Kaidan, and he didn't know why, maybe because deep down he knew Kaidan was a good soul who everybody loved and wanted him, not to mention that Kaidan was handsome and sexy.

After a while of meditation, he headed to the bathroom, and stare at Kaidan a moment which was soaping himself.

"Hey Commander, you just going to stand there, or you are going to help me soaping?"

John rubbed his forehead, feeling his pants squeeze his erection. "Shit baby, I wish, but we're almost there, and since we have to leave the ship in Miranda hands for a while, I need to touch basic with her before we leave. I..." John saw him turn around and start soaping the best part of his body. He couldn't stop looking at him. It's funny how Kaidan can make him lose control of everything.

"Oh. Cerberus bitch, you know you should take us on a mission together that would be fun... John ... JOHN!"

"Oh, sorry ... I have to go..."

"Wait ... you didn't hear me?"

"Oh yes, I'll think about it, but I need to leave or I won't be able to do so... I... shit, I leave something on the bed for you to put it on ... I see you in the shutter," John said exit quickly out of the bathroom, listening to him laugh. That man was driving him crazy.

He walked into the elevator, and he looked down at himself. "Dammit!" He took a deep breath, ordering his body to calm down. "Come on! Commander Shepard, you need to be a Commander now."

A moment later he entered Miranda's office. "Miranda do you have a minute to talk?"

"Shepard I don't know, since your boy is on the ship you don't have a minute for me."

John rolls his eyes. "Here we go." He crossed his arms. "Since Kaidan is on the ship you have not done anything to be a bitch." The words come out of his mouth without thinking; he was getting tired of her bitch attitude.

"Shepard!"

"What?" John uncrossed his arms resting his hands on Miranda desk. "Before Kaidan join us, you were nice to me, but now I have to think twice about coming to see you because you're always in a foul mood. I guess you were only being nice because you wanted my ass, and since you can't have it, you acts like a total bitch." John regrets what he said immediately upon seeing the tears in her eyes. "Miranda I'm sorry..."

"Save Shepard, you're an asshole!"

"Do you think I want to be an asshole with you? Damnit Miranda you saved my life, but you are leaving me no choice." John saw her get up the chair then go to her room he followed her.

"When you came to me you were nothing but bone and flesh, I devote myself to you."

"Cerberus I asked you to do so."

"True, but seeing you evolve day by day grew something in me that at first I deny to myself what I was feeling, then when you woke up and we started working together...I thought we had started something between us until Horizonte."

John couldn't see her face because she had her back toward him, but by the tone of her voice he realized that she was crying. He approached Miranda and turns her around. "Hey I'm sorry Miranda. Listen, when I woke up on that base for me was... how I can explain this to you, okay ... it was like to go to bed and wake up the next day. My first memory was the way I die, and Kaidan. Hours before I died he and I ... well, you know..."

"Yes save yourself the details."

"Okay right, so before I die I already had very strong feelings for Kaidan, and when I woke up my feelings for him were intact. I couldn't fall in love with you in such a short time, let alone when I already loved someone else ... it's nothing against you. You're a beautiful woman; maybe if, I hadn't been in love with Kaidan, perhaps something had happened between us. Come here," John hug her. "Stop crying you'll ruin your beautiful face."

Miranda chuckled. "Thank you Shepard, your explanation helped me, but you know what, I 'm envious of Alenko."

"Why is that?"

"What you did in Horizon says a lot about the man you're, a passionate man willing to fight for what you love, I hope someday to find someone like you."

"You will I have no doubt about that, now," John broke the hug, "you'll be fine on the ship."

"Yes, but be careful ..."

"We will... if anything happens ... let me know immediately."

"Okay ..."

John didn't say anything more and left the room to the shutter bay.

After a while, he was waiting for Kaidan inside Shutter when he arrived. He hit the door with his fist so that the pilot starts the Shutter. He saw Kaidan approaching him then grab his hand and support his other hand on the wall. "Commander Alenko I was going to get you."

"Well I'm sorry I'm late," Kaidan brushed his lips with John's, "I take a little extra time looking at what you left on the bed."

"Did you put it on?" John asks him softly biting his lips.

"Yes, if you had not run out, and you'd stayed you could have seen me put on..." Kaidan replied before kissing him.

"I... I'd rather take it off tonight," John said, putting his hand behind Kaidan's making the kiss more intense, more passionate.

"Do you like me to look sexy?"

"You're sexy, but yes, I like that you look sexy even sleeping."

Kaidan broke the kiss and began to laugh, then walked away from him. "Commander, I find it hard to believe if, you don't like me to sleep with underwear.

John quickly approached on pushing him against the wall of the shutter. "What can I say; I like to feel your bare skin when we sleep ..."

"You're a pervert Commander Shepard ..."

"Yes I'm, and you like me to be a pervert, especially in bed with you ..."

"You have no idea," Kaidan said before lost himself on his lips again.

Immediately they left the Shutter, John didn't like what he saw. The building where the Batarian had kidnapped doctor was in ruins. They got to the door, John, try to open it. "Dammit is closed."

"Hey," Kaidan gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Relax sweetheart this is why you brought your favorite engineer," Kaidan said going to the electrical box.

"Hey that's my line ..."

Kaidan laughed. "Okay that's it, now we can go inside."

"Smart ass ..."

Kaidan winked at him. "Yea ... Yea ... you can't live without this ass ..."

John shook his head and entered the building. Inside was worse than outside. They searched the area looking to find a bridge control. "Is out of service, there must be another around here ..." They continued walking until you find Batarian war Beasts, killing them quickly.

"Varren. The batarians must send their prisoners down here to die. We have to find Doctor Kenson now," John said

"You right, don't worry we will…Look the bridge control let's Activate it." Then they returned to the other control.

Now they could move on. They came to a couple of stairs, but there was no enemy present. "This place is run down…even for a prison," Shepard said.

"I agree with you."

While continued on, they began to hear voices of the guards.

"Get the human into questioning."

"Get your hands off me!"

"Commander, I think that voice…is Dr. Kenson."

"Yes, came on…let move fast…"

They did, and after a while, they came to the place where the doctor was, but there was a guard, then they kill him quickly.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Dr. Kenson asks them.

"Doctor Kenson? I'm Commander Shepard, and he is Commander Alenko. We here to get you out," John said as he deactivated the device where they didn't see her.

"Commander Shepard? I'd heard you were alive. Hackett must have received my message."

"He did. We're looking at a major diplomatic incident the batarians find out we was involved. This evidence had better be worth it." Shepard said.

"You are okay?" Kaidan ask her as he helped her to let go of the devices she had on her hands and necks.

"Yes thank you for asks. Commander it is. The Reapers are coming. Diplomacy is the least of our worries. If we can find a console, I can hack security…make us ah escape path."

"Okay here take this gun." Kaidan said.

"Thank you…"

"Let's move…" Immediately they began to hear the alarm. "We'll find a console. Go!"

They found the console, and while she worked on it, they covered her back. Shepard quickly took covered. He points Kaidan the door that had to be closed. Between them, they could fight the guards, providing the Doctor time she needed to activate the elevator. After a while, she joined them fighting the way to the shutter.

Quickly they could get to shutter, the fight between three was easier than with two. The last guards the Shutter's engine finish them off. Within the Shutter, Shepard could talk to her, so she can explain things well.

"Engaging autopilot. We should be well out of range before they get their security measures unscrambled."

"Do you think they'll come after you?" Kaidan asks her.

"I'm not taking any chances. Batarians don't take kindly to humans who plan to destroy their mass relays," she said.

"So the charges against you are true," Shepard tell her.

"Well…to be fair, that's about half the story. My people and I were here investigating rumors of reaper technology out in the fringes of this system.

"I guess you found something," Shepard said.

"For the batarians to have you in this cell, it means that what you find is very important," Kaidan said.

"Indeed, we found proof the Reapers will be arriving in this system. When they get here, they'll use its mass relay to travel through the galaxy. We call it the "Alfha Relay." From here, the Reapers can invade anywhere in the galaxy. "

"So you decided to destroy it." Shepard said.

"Exactly. Doing that would stop the Reapers' invasion. Even at FTL speeds, it'd be months or years before they got to the next relay. We came up with what just called "the project": a plan to launch a nearby asteroid into the relay and destroy it before the Reapers could arrive. Of course, the resulting explosion would probably wipe out the system. "

John looked at Kaidan a moment while analyzing the explanation she had given him, and then he sat next to him. "What do you think Kaidan?"

"I don't know it would destroy an entire system."

"Okay, Doc. How did you plan to launch an asteroid into a mass relay?"

"Moving an asteroid just requires thrust and guidance, which are readily available in Omega's salvage yards. Get the right amount of power and good VI to drive it, and you can pretty much point and shoot."

"Wait…I've always heard that mass relay are indestructible," Kaidan said doubtful.

"Is true doctor how can that be?" Shepard said.

"I've heard that, too, but I think it's more that nobody's willing to find out what happens when one is destroyed and, well… we planned to slam a small planet into the thing at very high speed. By our calculations, that's more than enough. "

"Is the project still operational?" Kaidan ask her.

"I… I imagine it is. We were one button-press away from launch when the batarians arrested me."

"How were you caught?" Shepard asks her.

"We've been smuggling starship parts from Omega. Thrusters, guidance, an aftermarket eezo core the batarians through that looked suspicious. A few days ago, I took a few of the men on a scouting trip, and the batarians pounced on us. They never found our actual bade. "

"Why do you think destroying the mass relay would destroy the entire system?" Shepard asks her.

"Yes, it sounds a bit extreme you do not believe Dr.?" Kaidan asks her.

"Mass relay are the most powerful mass-effec engines in the know galaxy. The energy released from a relay's destruction would probably resemble a supernova. This is a remote system, but just over three hundred thousand batarians live on the colony where they held us. The explosion would undoubtedly kill them all."

"I still don't see how you learned about this supposed invasion." Shepard said.

"The evidence came from what we call object Rho, a Reaper artifact we discovered among the asteroids near the relay itself. When we get back to Arcturus Station, I'll explain everything and provide copies of all our notes on the artifact."

"Commander this those sounds good," Kaidan said.

"What is a Reaper artifact doing in an asteroid?"

"We don't know, or even what its purpose is. Some things are just too old or large to comprehend. Even a reaper thousands of year's dead contains power. Their artifacts are worthy of study, regardless of their purpose."

"How exactly does a Reaper artifact give you prof of an impending invasion?" Kaidan asks her.

"It showed me visions of the reapers' arrival… much like your Prothean beacon, I imagine. The Reapers are coming, Commanders. That much I know for certain."

"Shepard this sounds dangerous, what about indoctrination?" Kaidan asks him.

"Yes Doctor, if you're working near a Reaper artifact, how have you avoided indoctrination?"

"We've been very careful. We know what we're dealing with. You're not speaking to a child, Shepard. I saw what Sovereign did at the Citadel. Trust me—I know what's at stake."

"The stakes are too high. If you were willing to destroy a whole system over this, I want to see your proof."

"I guess I can't argue that. Give me a moment. Kenson to project Base," she said over her Comm. "Affirmative. And I've got Commander Shepard with me. Tidy up the lab. The Commanders needs to confirm the Artifact."

"Is everything Okay?" Kaidan asks her.

"Yes, all set. Just sit back and relax. We'll be there in no time."

"Okay." What was left of the rest of the way, no one said anything. John was feeling a little confused and uncertain, with much information he had heard from the Doctor's mouth. He briefly looked at Kaidan, and saw in his face that same confusion he was feeling.

Then when they arrived they look at the clock that was marking the time of the arrived.

"Here we are. Welcome to project Base."

"What's this" Kaidan asks her.

"That's our countdown to arrival. When that gets to Zero…the reapers will have come. Just over two days and counting. Puts things in perspective, doesn't it?"

"How do you know that's an accurate countdown?" Shepard asks her.

"It is. The artifact has been giving off pulses at definite intervals since we found it. The intervals have been decreasing at steady rate. The artifact is reacting to the Reapers' proximity. In just over forty-eight hours, the pulses will become constant, and the reapers will be here. "

"You're saying the reapers could be at Earth in two days? There's no time to waste." Shepard said.

"Then let's show you that proof. That door exits the hanger. The artifact is in our central lab area."

John asked her that gives him a moment to talk to Kaidan. "Kaidan-"

"Something's not right John, my guts tell me so."

"Again your guts, the last time you had a hunch, we ended in a mess, so, I better listen to your guts this time-"

"John I'm not kidding!"

"Me neither! But if we are here we can't do anything but go ahead and get to the bottom of all this, you don't believe love." John said trying to calm him.

"Yes you are right, let's go ..."

They followed her, as she explained how to put the project back as and running. They went through a series or elevators, and doors to get to where the artifact was.

"We're here."

Shepard approached the door. "We have to get the Project running again. It's probably the only chance we have."

"One sec. let me get the door."

They entered the room, and neither of them could believe what they saw his eyes.

"Commander Shepard, I give you object Rho."

"You have the Reaper artifact just sitting here…out in the open."

"John I told you something was wrong. Doctor Kenson with all your respect, this is crazy!"

"When we found it showed me a vision of the Reapers' arrival."

"Kenson, this is not good," Shepard said.

"Yes, this can bring bad consequences," Kaidan said.

"Give it a moment, Commanders. It'll give you the proof you need."

They came closer to the artifact, immediately; they began to see visions in their head. The Reapers were coming into the relay, many of them. John felt his head start to begin to spin; he looked toward Kaidan, who grabbed his head tumbling to the floor just as him.

He extended his hand to him, "Kaidan."

"John ... I... I...my head ... I can't…" It was the last thing he said before falling to the floor.

"No Kaidan ..." He knows Kaidan wasn't strong enough to support that vision, because the same thing happened to him in Eden Prime, years ago. He attempt to get up from the floor.

"I can't let you start the Project, Shepard. I can't let you stop the arrival," Dr Kenson said point at him with her gun.

John tried to get up, and an oversight of her, he was able to snatch the gun from her hand. Immediately he attempts to shoot her, but she managed to escape, then he approached Kaidan. "Kaidan…Kaidan ... Dammit ... don't do this to me ... Kaidan!" John shouted desperately. He attempts to maintain control. "Baby ... please ... gets up"

Then the room began to fill with guards, he covered Kaidan's body with his, then he started to shoot, but they were too many, he fought as much as he could do it, but he was losing the fight, and the last thing he thought before lose consciousness, was that if death came over him again, at least this time he would be with the man he loves.

"Take them to the med bay and patch them up. We want Shepard alive, and this other man can also be useful to us."Dr. Kenson said.

John started to slowly waking up, his head was still spinning around, and his vision was blurry. He began to hear voices around him.

"Like Shepard was waking up a moment ago. But it could be glitch in the system," a scientist was saying.

Shepard staring to groans.

"No glitch the sedatives aren't working! Security!" She yells before starting to run out the room.

John immediately got up and defeats the two guards who were in the room, but the scientist was able to close the door. John immediately remembered about Kaidan, and saw him lying on the other bed. He approached the bed faster, Kaidan was still unconscious, but for more than John shook him, he didn't wake up.

"Kaidan ... please love ... God Dammit ... forgives me for what I'll do." John lit his omnitool over Kaidan's body activating his overload to a minimum, not to kill him, just to wake him up.

"Ah!" Kaidan cry out.

"I'm sorry love ... it was the only way to wake you up." John hugged him immediately. "Dammit I thought I had lost you."

Kaidan took his hand to his head. "What happened, where are we?"

John explains in a few words everything that happened after he lost consciousness, where they were, and that he just woke up too.

"I'll kill that bitch!"

"Go head baby, I'll give you a hand." Kaidan got up from the bed. "I feel as my head is about to explode."

"Sorry!"

"Is okay, how we can get out of here?"

"I don't know." John saw he looking around the room. Kaidan was an excellent engineer he can come up with something.

"John looks; we can use this console, and seize those robots, so they can open the door."

"Good idea, Commander! I knew my sentinel wasn't going to fail me."

Then they put the plan in place, and they managed to escape. They found their armor, and their guns.

John looked at the clock. "Kaidan we don't have much time. We have to get this asteroid moving and get the hell out here."

"Sounds good to me Commander, let's go."

"Wait!" John kisses him quickly. "I love you ..."

"I love you too ..."

Immediately they left the room, the doctor ordered her guards to stop them, but the doctor didn't know who she really was getting into. John and Kaidan were two powerful biotic, and much more if they were angry as now.

Gradually they were eliminating every enemy that stands in the way of their goal. Each guard with torch fire, Kaidan applied its overload making it explode.

"Hey baby."

'Yes.'

"Every time you blow one of those guards I've seen you smile."

Kaidan laughed while hacked a door. "I enjoy it!"

"Welcome to the club ... sweet heart!"

They continued to move on into finally, they get to one of the major consoles.

"Commander," Kaidan point to the console.

"Let's see what we have here," John said as he approached the console to activate it.

"Welcome to project control," the project VI said.

"I want to activate the project," Shepard said.

"Warning. Activating the project will resulting an estimated three hundred and five thousand casualties. Do you wish to continue?"

John looked at Kaidan. "Kaidan!"

"Dammit Shepard!"

"We don't have another choice!"

"I know!"

John approached the console again and activates the project.

"Project activation in progress. Warning: collision with relay is imminent; begin evacuation procedures

John looks at the console again and activates the project. He looked out the window, when he felt Kaidan's hand grabbing his solemnity. He knew that, after today, they would have to watch their backs more than ever. That batarians will want to seek revenge, and for the first time he felt remorse, remorse of having putting a gun to the man he loves in his head, and drags him to this sentence. Without hesitation John kisses Kaidan. "Forgive me for dragging you to this."

"No, Commander is okay, I'm happy to be by your side, so you don't have to go through this alone."

"Okay." John knew it was useless to warn of Batarian, there was no time. He touched his transmitter. "Shepard to Normandy: Joker, I need a pick up. Now!"

"Comman…tting all kinds…ference. We can't maintal…" Joker attempts to communicate, but was interrupted by Dr.

"Shepard! No! Do you have any idea what you've done? You leave me no choice. If we can't stop this asteroid, it must be destroyed!"

"Tell me where to find Doctor Amanda Kenson."

"Doctor Kenson is traveling to the reactor core module," the project VI said.

"An eezo core meltdown should do it. Because of you, everyone on this rock will be obliterated!" The doctor said.

"Not if I get to you first. Let's go Kaidan let kill this bitch."

"I'm right behind you."

They moved fast, they get to the doctor. She was working in another main consoles.

"Don't try to stop me Shepard. I have to do this." Kenson challenge him.

"That remains to be seen, Commander, just give me the order," Kaidan said point his gun at her.

"Wait," Shepard look at the Doctor. "Stop, now, Kenson. Hackett's friend or not, we will kill you."

"You're forcing my hand, Shepard. You know that. There is no escape. There's no redemption for what you've done. I will die never having seen the Reapers' blessings. And you will just die." She said before leaving the room fast.

"Dammit Kenson!"

"Shepard she is mad!"

"I know!"

Before he says anything else, the room full of guards, so after an intense fight again they left the room to the elevator. they had to stabilize the reactor code. The VI project informs them that all automatic safety protocols have been overridden. To stabilize the reactor core: they need to manually insert Cooling rod A from this control station, and manually insert Cooling Road B from control station B. After they do that will stabilize the reactor core.

After stabilizing Cooling rod A, they quickly arrived to Cooling rod B. Now the only thing left was to get to the doctor, and stop her madness.

Finally after fighting with countless guards, they reached their goal. She was mad, and hitting the console. They entered the room; she had a plug in her hand.

"Step away from the reactor," Kaidan said.

"You two ruined everything! I can't hear the whispers anymore."

"Turn around. Now!" Shepard command.

"You've taken them away from me. I will never see the Reapers' arrival. All you had to do was stay asleep. None of this had to happen."

John saw her finger move to pull the plug, so he moved his finger to the trigger, but before he took the shot Kaidan did it first. John looks at Kaidan with surprise before they were thrown on the floor by the explosion.

John shake his head, then stood up, Kaidan was rising from the floor also. "Why Kaidan why not let me do it? You had never killed an innocent person. I did."

"She wasn't John, she was indoctrinated, and also, this death is on me, you already had to activate the project ... killing thousands of Batarian ... I didn't want you to take over another death."

"Dammit, damn Reapers, they are destroying our peace."

Kaidan approached him and grabbed his hands. "You'll end them. Now, let's go we have little time left."

"We finish them together."

"Yes ..."

"You are..." John started to say shakily.

Kaidan touch his cheek quickly. "I know ... let's get this over with it, my brave Commander."

"Shepard to Normandy. Joker, do you read me?"

"John looks up there," Kaidan shouted, pointing to the image of reapers that was coming towards them.

"Shepard. You have become an annoyance. You fight against inevitability. Dust struggling against cosmic winds. This seems a victory to you. A star system sacrificed. But even now, your greatest civilizations are doomed to fall. Your leaders will beg to serve us." Harbinger said.

John looks at Kaidan smiling a moment before answer. "Yes, people will die. Maybe we'll lose half the galaxy. Maybe more, but I will do whatever it takes to rid the galaxy of the Reaper threat." John grabs Kaidan hand. "However "insignificant" we might be, we will fight, we will sacrifice, and we will find a way. That's what humans do."

"Know this as you die in vain: your time will come. Your species will fall. Prepare yourselves for the Arrival." Harbinger said.

"Commanders Shepard, Normandy inbounds for pick-up."

"Roger that…come Kaidan…"

They ran to the Normandy, running towards the CIC.

"Get us out here, Joker!"

"Then they went to the galaxy map, looking until they saw relay disappear from the map. John took a deep breath, and saw Kaidan rubbing his forehead.

"We're going to the med bay Kaidan."

"Yes, I..."

'Kaidan you're bleeding from your nose."

"Oh shit ... tonight I'll have one of my migraines; I can feel it coming. I'm Sorry."

John put his arms around her shoulders. "You have nothing to feel sorry; I'll take care of you."

The next day John was well, his head was hurt a little, but that was all. He was concerned about Kaidan.

"Doctor he is fine?"

"Yes Shepard, the vision was very strong for your brain, and I imagine you two used their biotic to the fullest."

"Yes we did, but I feel fine."

"No one is as strong as you; you're half synthetic, and very strong."

"John."

"I leave you two alone."

John grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed, holding his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, please do not worry ..."

"Do not ask me to do the impossible." John kisses his cheek.

"Commanders."

John looked towards the door meeting with Admiral Hackett.

"Hm. Looks like you two have recovered," Hackett said.

"Admiral Hackett," John saw Kaidan tries to get up. "No!"

"Alenko, it sounds like you two went through hell down there. How you two are feeling?"

"We don't have more visions, Kaidan still have a headache."

"Yes, but I'll be fine Hackett thank for ask."

"We weren't expecting to see you here."

"You two went out there as a favor to me. I decided to debrief you in person. That was before the mass relay exploded and destroyed an entire batarian system. What the hell happened out there, Commanders?"

"Have you received any intel about what happened?" Kaidan asks him.

"All I know is that I sent you two out there to break Amanda Kenson out of prison, and now an entire system is destroyed."

"I hope you two could fill in the leap of logic between those two events."

John looked at Kaidan for a moment before getting up from his chair and approached the admiral. He wanted to take full responsibility, but he knew that Kaidan wasn't going to allow it.

John gives him the data-pad with the report. "Kenson said Reapers were the galaxy's salvation. Then she captured and sedated us, and held us against our will."

"It's true what Shepard is telling Admiral. She wasn't willing to stop the invasion. So we did what had to do be done." Kaidan said supporting John. Then he could sit up in bed.

"Sounds like Amanda were indoctrinated. Well, that's…a damn shame. And you two believe the Reaper invasion really was a threat?" He asks them.

"No doubt about it. We literally had minutes to spare."

"I'm sure all the details are in you report. I won't lie to you two, Shepard, Alenko: the batarians will want blood, and there's just enough evidence for a witch hunt. And we don't want war with the batarians. Not with the Reapers at the galaxy's edge."

"What are you saying?" Kaidan asks him.

"You two did what you two did for the best of reasons, but…There were more than three hundred thousand batarians in that system. All dead."

"Any sacrifice is worth stopping a Reaper invasion."

"Yes Admiral, we did not have another choice, and as Shepard says, anything was the right thing to do, to stop them."

"I happen to agree with you. I'm sorry those batarians lost their lives, but someone has to make the difficult decisions that get people killed. Unfortunately, not everyone will see it that way."

John walks impatient. "So what do you suggest?"

"Evidence against you two is shoddy, at best. But at some point, you two will have to go to Earth and face the music. I can't stop it… but I can and will make them fight for it."

"We stop a Reaper invasion, and they want to put us up on charges?" John said angry crossing his arms.

"That's not fair admiral," Kaidan said.

"It's not a matter of preference, Shepard, Alenko. You two will be a convenient scapegoat for avoiding open war. Do whatever you two have to do out here. But when Earth calls, you two make sure you two are there with your dress blues on, ready to take the hit. In the meantime…you keep this. I don't need to see your report to know you did right thing. "

"Yes Sr."

"You two have done a hell of a thing, Commanders."

John stared at the admiral while this went out the door. Saying that he felt angry was little. He was enraged; this was the last thing he was going to put up from the Alliance.

"John."

"Let's get going to the cabin."

"Are you okay?"

"NO! Let's go, we'll talk there, I want you to lie down to rest."

Kaidan stood in front of him and looked at him with love. "We have nothing to answer for."

"What ... do you mean?"

Kaidan grabbed his hand. "I'll follow you to hell John if, they want to capture us as if, we were criminals, when what we are doing is their job, because they have not lifted a finger to help the colonies, then we will put our resignation. We are going to live far away in a colony until the reapers arrive, and then the Alliance won't have a choice but, to give in to your terms."

John opened his mouth wide, his eyes filled with tears instantly because that is what he wanted to do, but he had thought not to do so for Kaidan, because he knew that Kaidan is loyal to the Alliance, and he was willing to be locked up anywhere, as long as Kaidan were at his side.

But this, no, those words from him, John wasn't expecting. "Kaidan, what did a man like me, who killed without remorse, and is the biggest asshole in the galaxy, do to deserve a soul like you?"

Kaidan just hugged him tightly. "Be you, the man who made me understand what it was to be alive, my Commander, the man for whom I would do anything without hesitation, because I love you in a way that even I can't understand."

John was speechless after that...


	6. Reaper IFF

Kaidan was waiting with John, and Miranda in the air compartment. He could notice that his Commander was nervous. They were on their way to obtain the Reaper IFF. They were standing in front of Miranda which was looking at John insistently. John had told him about the conversation they had, and even though John told him that she finally understood once and for all her place in the life of his boyfriend, Kaidan still didn't trust her.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand her presence, he didn't know if, it was because she was working for Cerberus, or it was because he felt jealous that she was the one who took care of John, and spent two years watching him evolve slowly. The only thing he knew was that all about Miranda bothered him. He grabbed his man hand squeezing then their eyes met. He saw John gave him a smile, and Kaidan didn't care if Miranda's were looking at them, o no, he just kisses his boyfriend intensely, then he listening when Miranda, mumbled something that he didn't understand before leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" Kaidan asks John.

"Yes," John lied

"Don't lie to me love," Kaidan said knowing that he wasn't right; the expression on his body said it all.

John chuckled. "I forgot that I'm talking to the only person who knows me better than anyone in the world. Yes, I feel uneasy."

Kaidan tenderly stroked his cheek then he moved closer to John, closing the distance between them, and then he brushed his cheek with John's making him blush. "You're blushing?" Kaidan asks him, while feeling his lover arms around him.

"You make me feel like a teenager. I wanted to ask you, how do you feel? The last few days after we came back from doing that damn favor for Hackett, you have been with headaches."

"I feel so much better, and I'll prove it to you tonight. Now, I need you to relax, everything will be fine love."

Kaidan saw him keep quiet. He could understand his concern the last time the Illusive man sent them directly to a mission it was a trap, which guaranteed them that this would not be a trap too. Kaidan did what he always does when John felt uneasy, flirt with his Commander to distract him, so he started nibbling John's lips gently, feeling how his breath began to stir. The last three nights, Kaidan had gone to bed with strong headaches. That vision they suffered affecting his implants. John had been watching over him all these night, then today would be the night to look after him.

"Kaidan love," John muttered between his lips.

"Yes."

"Never change, so we get old together, and our children grow up, don't ever stops being that loving man you are, because that is what I love more about you."

"Children?"

"Yes, I want a girl and a boy. What about you?"

"That sounds like a plan Commander I like that a lot. And don't worry I will not change, but I don't want you to change either. Never stop being that bold, harsh, hateful, ruthless, charming, and loving man you are."

"You forgot to say, asshole, rude..."

"Oh yes, in that too ..."

John broke the kiss. "We better stop, we're almost there, and you're turning me on bad."

"Really Commander," Kaidan said raising an eyebrow, as his finger was slowly going down in John's armor to the part that he liked more.

John grabbed Kaidan's hand before he reaches his goal. "Alenko you're a bad boy. My armor is starting to annoy me."

Kaidan took John's hand to the bottom of his armor. "You think mine is not bothering me if, you could feel my cock right now, is very hard for you, and you know where my cock want to be tonight?" Kaidan asks him, moving John's hand over his armor.

John swallowed hard. "Where?" John asked, huskily.

Kaidan brought his mouth to John's ear, "In your ass. Would you let me fuck you tonight?" Kaidan asks John looking at him with lust.

"Yes!" John said grabbing his cheek and kissing him hard.

Kaidan wanted more. He wanted to remove John's armor and fuck him right there. John was always on top, it would be the second time that he would take control of the situation, and he had a surprise for tonight. Tonight Kaidan wanted to make his Commander feel, and moan uncontrollably.

"So I guess we have a reason to come back alive from this, don't you think my Commander, because you just given me one." Kaidan smiled delightfully, and he stroke John's lips sensuously with his thumb

John broke the kiss laughing out loud. "You are something out of the ordinary. I guess so, but I always have a reason to come back it's you. "

"At least I made you laugh ..." Kaidan said happy to see the smile on his face again. He hated to see him worried and uneasy.

Miranda's interrupted them, and they put their helmets, to move on.

"Shepard, are you okay? You're walking funny."

"Oh, Just," John said blushing from inside his helmet. He hears Kaidan laugh, and he nudged him. "You'll pay!" John said quietly, so that Miranda didn't listen to him.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

Suddenly the ship started to shake. "Wait here," John and left the room to the CIC.

Kaidan watched him leave, and try to ignore the presence of Miranda, but he could feel her gaze behind his back. Kaidan took a deep breath. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just think, you and Shepard are so different. Shepard is rude, bold, with a hard heart, and you are quite the opposite Commander Alenko."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Miranda, nobody's asked you what you are thinking." Then Kaidan turn around. "You know I'll tell you something Miranda I like that John is tough, rude and daring, especially on bed. You can't imagine how tough our Commander can be on the bed, and he pleases me like you can't imagine, but you will never know that." Kaidan said smiling. He saw her open her mouth, but John walk through the door.

"Okay let's go inside."

They went inside the ship; the first thing they saw was blood on the wall.

"Exploiting an abandoned area, expecting something mechanical and nasty to jump out at any moment, just like old times. It brings a lot of memories right Shepard," Kaidan said.

"Oh yes…it does."

They move on, Kaidan saw John hack some terminals, and they followed until they came to another gate, suddenly they heard a small blast.

"Normandy to shore party!" Joker said.

"What just happened?" John asks him.

"The Reaper put up kinetic barriers. I don't think we can get through from our side," Kaidan listen to Joker say to his commander, by Comm.

"We're trapped," Miranda said.

"We'll have to take down the barrier generators from in here, any idea where they are?" John asks them.

"At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is likely the wreck's mass effect core, sending the coordinates now. Be advised: this core is also maintaining the Reaper's altitude." Edi said over the Comm.

"So when we take the barriers down to escape, the wreck falls into the planet core," John said.

"And that means everyone dies. Yeah, I go it," Joker said.

"If any helmsman can pull us off this thing before it reaches crush depth, it's you. We'll make a sweep for survivors and recover what data we can. Stand by," John said.

"Aye, aye. Good hunting."

They continued on. Kaidan move ahead with John. "Hey, I liked that answers are not as hard as you normally give." Kaidan said surprised by his change of attitude. John usually startled when something didn't come out well, and spoke haughtily to his crew.

"You can say that, maybe a little of your good heart, it rubbed on me, baby."

"If, you don't change on the bed I'm fine with that."

"Shit!"

Kaidan just laughed and kept walking; he enjoyed teasing his Commander in missions to relieve his stress.

"This is… disconcerting. Did the geth do all this?" Miranda asked.

Kaidan looked at what she was referring to all the blood that was on the floor in front of them in the new area. "Maybe!"

As they moved to the right of the ship, finding several husk

"Commander, there are high-pressure canisters there. They could be used as improvised weapons," Miranda said.

"It is trued Commander, shoot it will make it explode taking out the husk," Kaidan said.

"Good thinking you two."

"I had wondered whether the technology for making husk came from the geth or from Sovereign," Kaidan said after they heard a VI, talked about the technology the Reapers used to convert human in husk.

"This confirms it as Reaper tech," Miranda commented.

As they moved on more husk appeared. Kaidan hated those things, only to learn that the husks were once humans made him feel a knot in his stomach. The Reapers were the most appalling things he had faced. Geth was machines, yes they killed human, but they didn't turned humans into these horrible things.

"Commander, be careful sniper!" Kaidan said after heard the shots.

"You see the shooter?" John asks him.

"No, the shots were not for us, so maybe a survivor from the science team." Kaidan said reasonably analyzing the situation.

They kept moving. The ship was large, but after they continue forward, they were faced the scion again. It was difficult to fight Scion, around a lot of husks, but Miranda, and he could handle them with their biotic while John, focused on the giant. After a few minutes of intense fight, they kill them all to keep moving forward.

After they move on, they noticed in front of them, Dragon's teeth with husk embedded in it, as in Eden prime, bringing Kaidan very bad memories. That was the first time they all saw a Reaper, and Ashley joined them. Also, a Prothean beacon nearly killed him, it hadn't been for his commander who pulls him, and received all the discharge of the beacon.

"We've seen these before, Shepard. Dragon's teeth, do you remember. The geth used them on Eden prime," Kaidan said.

"And in other places. The distribution suggests that they're reaper technology shared with the geth," Miranda said.

"See how the room is arranged? They treated this thing like some kind of altar," John said.

"It does look like that, but why would they want this to happen?" Kaidan ask looking around noticing what John was referring.

"You heard the logs. They were seeing things, and hearing thing. They were being indoctrinated. We can help these people now, but we won't let the machines use their corpses like this." John said.

"Understood."

"They enter another door. John ordered them to examine the room. They did, until they all hear two shots, the three looked up, seeing a geth standing. He had a part of John' old armor explained on his chest.

"Shepard-Commander." Legion Speak.

"Shepard, I never heard of a geth speaking to someone," Miranda said.

"Since when do geth operate alone? They get smarter the more of them there are," Kaidan said.

'I don't know…let's move on…"

After that, they continued to face more enemies eliminating them all, until they reached their goal, IFF.

"Commander, this must be it."

"So the Cerberus team did recover it, but where are they now?" Kaidan asked.

They entered the Core's room. The geth they had seen, was there working in the terminal, surrounded by husk. Somehow and to their surprise, that Geth disable the barrier that prevented them from entering the room before falling to the floor. Immediately John starts shooting at the core and while his Commander do that, Kaidan and Miranda were responsible to get rid of the husk, which wouldn't stop coming from below the floor.

At times, the Core closed with a metal shield, and John joined them in the fight while the Core opened the shield again. They repeated the process a few minutes until their commander, managed to destroy the Core. Then the ship started to shake. It was time to go.

"Wait, Shepard! Cerberus would want that geth for study," Miranda said.

"John leaves it. We have enough trouble," Kaidan said.

"Kaidan, Tali said no one's ever captured a geth intact."

"You know the risk. That's all I'm going to say," Kaidan said angry.

"There's no time for a debate. Move out!"

* * *

A while later, inside the Normandy they were discussing what to do with the Geth. Kaidan had no idea what John was thinking to bring something like that to the ship, but he had always trusted his Commander, now it wasn't the time to doubt his actions, but that does not mean that he wasn't going to give his opinion.

"I think we need to discuss the unique piece of salvage we recovered. For now, we've stored it in EDI's Al core. We need better equipment to fight the Reapers. An intact geth would be invaluable to Cerberus' cyberweapons division," Miranda said.

"I have to disagree on that, Miranda. I saw enough of these things on Eden Prime. John space it, they kill Ash you remember."

"Cerberus has a long-standing cash bounty for an intact geth. I assure you, the reward is significant."

"With all the right reason you work for Cerberus, you're just like him, only thinking about the money, I guess you've never lost a loved one because of this thing ... you Cerberus-"

"Kaidan is enough!" John shouted.

"John!"

"Kaidan, I don't agree with her, but I want to know why it has a piece of N7 armor strapped to its chest."

"Battle trophy, maybe? Would a machine care about that? They don't have no feelings you know that," Kaidan said.

"No. trophies imply emotions that AIS don't have like Alenko said. I doubt it's more than a convenient field repair," Miranda said.

"Kaidan and I killed hundreds of these things, but we have never had a chance to talk to one. This one tried to communicate with us. Hell, it probably saved our lives. Why?"

"Reactivating the geth is a risk. If you do so, it should be for humanity's best interests and your curiosity," Miranda said.

"Kaidan give me your opinion."

Kaidan crossed his arm, watching him intently. "No matter what I say, you are going to do whatever you want, so don't ask my opinion."

"Kaidan your opinion is important to me."

"I guess activate it to see, what happens."

"Okay we are going to start it up, to interrogate first."  
"If we activate it, there is no guarantee we can deactivate it again. It can hurt you, Shepard."

"Hey, let me worry about the Commander that's my right no yours, I will be with him."

"Yes sorry."

"So Commander, what about this reaper IFF?" Kaidan asks him.

"EDI."

"I have determined how to integrate it with our systems. However the device is Reaper technology. Linking it with the Normandy's system poses certain risks."

"I trust you, EDI. I know you won't let anything happen to the ship."

"Understood, Shepard. It may take several hours before the IFF is ready for shakedown. I will alert you as soon as it is ready."

"Sounds good. Until then it's business as usual. Crew dismissed except you Kaidan."

Kaidan shook his head then he looked at John a little angry. "Commander Okay, let's go activate this thing," Kaidan said turning around, but John stopped him. "John-"

John caught him against the wall, "you look very sexy when you're angry," John said, trying to kiss him.

Kaidan put his finger on John's lips. "No, I'm mad at you. This is crazy that thing could hurt you, or cause damage to the ship, other than that you know I hate the geth."

John grabbed his finger then slowly began to kiss it. "I like it when you get jealous too."

"Stops, I said I'm angry," Kaidan said, trying to hold the desire to kiss his Commander, but he was losing his willpower, seeing John taking his finger inside his mouth, sucking sensually it was more than he could resist. "John-"

"Really, you're angry with me?"

'Yes..."

John grabbed Kaidan's hand taking toward his ass, "then you don't want this ass tonight?"

"Oh, that's not fair John!" Kaidan said kissing him hard. His commander put his hand in his ass, squeezing making him let out a groan.

John broke the kiss, but continued nibbling his lover lips, "let's go active this thing so we can go to our cabin, for you to do with me whatever you want tonight."

"Okay ..."

John turned away from him, leaving him breathless. A moment later they came out of the meeting room, toward the elevator. Kaidan kept thinking that Tali was going to freak with this, but John was right, the geth didn't try to kill them at any time, however as John said the geth try to help them.

Maybe he should be more reasonable as was John, but he had so many bad memories of the geth trying to kill them all the time, and in the end they killed Ash. Before he was sent to Horizon, he was fighting geth, alongside with Antonio.

"What are you thinking my love?"

"Oh, nothing. John you has thought about what I said, about us going away to a colony, sit tight for a while. "

"Yes, Kasumi is going to help us, but we can talk about that later, now first things first."

"Yes right."

"They entered EDI core.

"Ten-hut," The Guard salute John.

"We are turning this thing back on. Be ready."

"Aye, aye."

"Edi what is that?" Kaidan ask.

"I have isolated our systems and erected additional firewalls. I am prepared to resist any hacking attempt," EDI said.

Kaidan saw John, activate the geth; he pulls out his gun, ready for anything that this thing tries to do. The saw the geth slowly get up the bed.

John looked at Kaidan, and motioned to lower his gun, and then look at the geth. "Can you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to attack us?"

"No."

"You said the Commander name aboard the Reaper. You had me?"

"We know of him, and you too Commander Alenko."

"You mean we have fought a lot geth," John said.

"We have never met."

Kaidan and John shared a confused look.

"No, you and we haven't. But we have met other geth," John said.

"We are all geth, and we have not me you. You are Shepard Commander Alliance Human. You fought heretics, so are you Commander Alenko. Shepard-Commander you was killed by Collectors, rediscovered on the old Machine."

"Old Machine?" You mean the Reaper?" Kaidan ask.

"A superstitious title originating with the Protheans, we call those entities the old Machines."

"You seem to know an awful lot about us." John said.

"Extranet data sources. Insecure broadcasts. All organic data sent out is received. We watch you. You Alenko-Commander, you had been fighting geth before joining Shepard-Commander."

"Whoop… That's true Shepard. Okay, let see if we can understand. You watch us, or you watch organics?" Kaidan asked.

"Yes."

"Which?" Shepard asked.

"Both."

"What do you mean, "Heretics?" Shepard asked.

"Geth build our own future. The heretics asked the Old Machines to give them the future. They are no longer part of us. We were studying the old Machine's hardware to protect our future. "

"Are the Reapers a threat to you too?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Okay there something I can't understand, why would they attack other machines?" Kaidan asks confused, he thought that like humans, machines also protected themselves.

"We are different from them. We are outside their plans."

"What future is the geth building?" Shepard asked.

"Ours."

"Will anyone else be affected by whatever it is you're doing?"

"If they involve themselves, they will."

"Well that's logical." Kaidan said, surprised he was finding the geth, pleasant to speak, his words were logical, and at no time he had tried to rebel against them. That Geth was very different from those, which he had fought before. He gave a quick look at his Commander and by his expression; he realized that his commander had the same opinion that he had.

"So you aren't allied with Reapers?" Shepard asked now a little annoying.

"We oppose the heretics. We oppose the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals."

"Are you asking to joins us?" John asked.

"Yes. You'd be willing to fight with us against the Reapers?" Kaidan asked.

"Yes."

"Then what should we call you?" Shepard asked.

"Geth."

"I mean you. Specifically."

"We are all geth."

"What is the individual in front of me called?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"There are currently 1,183 programs active with this platform."

"No, what the Commander means is, if you have a name that sets you apart with the other Geth, for example, the Commander and I are two human beings, but his name is John, and mine is Kaidan. Do you have one?" Kaidan intervened to see that John was getting impatient with his evasive replies.

"Geth."

"My name is Legion, for we are many," EDI said.

"Thank EDI we were getting nowhere," Kaidan said.

"Christian Bible, the Gospel of Mark, Chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a terminal of the geth. We will integrate into Normandy."

Kaidan saw John extend his hand to Legion, and the two exchanged a way to squeeze hand. He did the same, after that they left EDI core, toward the elevator. None of them spoke as the elevator came to a cabin. They were analyzing such information.

Arriving at the Cabin, Kaidan can't stand the silence any more. "What do you think John?"

"I... Kaidan ... Don't be mad at me, but I like Legion."

Kaidan laughed walking toward the bottle of whiskey and pouring a drink for them. "Me too. Legion is different, there is to wait and see if Tali don't freak out with this, but I like him." Kaidan give John his glass.

John let out a sigh of relief. "I thought we were going to have our first fight over this."

"Oh, we're going to have it, but on bed."

John quickly grabbed Kaidan by his waistband. "Thanks for being so understanding."

Kaidan kissed his cheek. "That's why ... I'm your partner to understand you."

"Yea, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," John drank from his glass let out a sigh," Ah, I needed this. Kaidan if, after this we are going to stand trial, and things don't go well we will go away as we say, but I want we do it as spouses, so I wanted to know if we can get married the next time we go to the Citadel."

Kaidan walked away from John, to walk toward the radio, to put a bit of music. "Yes my love I like that, it's just ..." Kaidan swallow hard, "my mother dreamed of a big wedding for me, but you and I are not ordinary people." Kaidan took his glass to his mouth, and then he felt John's arms around his waist.

"Then we waited."

"No, love is Okay, I want to be your husband to have a right over you," Kaidan said laughing.

"Really, you want my credits I have a lot!"

"No silly, it's not what I meant."

"I know what you mean, but you know you already have complete control over me, you already told Miranda. Okay, when this is over we can renew our vows and have the big wedding your mom wants for you."

Kaidan put his glass beside the radio, and John's too, and then hugs his boyfriend, dancing to the music. In John arms, he had everything he needed, and wanted. He closed his eyes breathing in the scent of his lover, enjoying the gentle way that he was caressing his back. John's hands were thick, but on his skin were delicate.

Kaidan put his hand behind John's head, joining his lips with John's to share a kiss full of love. For a while, they only danced to music while they kissed, and slowly they were removing their clothes leaving scattered on the floor. Kaidan loved when John kissed his shoulder gently, then whisperer the most provocative things in his ear.

"Your skin makes me crazy love. Kaidan You don't know how difficult is for me to separate work from us, sometimes I want to grab you in the middle of a mission, and fill you with kisses when I see you in danger," John whispered to his ear, his voice husky with desire.

"The same thing happens to me Commander."

"I'm madly in love with you, I know I've already said many times, but I never tire of telling you, you're everything to me."

"And I never get tired of listening love."

When John was taking him to bed, Kaidan stopped him. "Way, Commander, I have a surprise."

John pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "Oh."

Kaidan pulls away from him. "Lie down on the bed and take off your underwear."

"Okay ..."

Kaidan saw him do what he asked. "Commander Close your eyes and don't cheat."

"But-"

"John!"

"Okay."

Kaidan walk to his drawer and pulled out a bottle of flavored oil he had bought in secret from his beloved. He takes out a rope that he had found in the shutter bay too. He takes off his underwear then he climbed on the bed. John started to touch him Kaidan just kiss him intensely enjoying his lips for a moment. "Don't open your eyes." Kaidan murmur on his lips, then grabbed John's hand taking it over his head, passing the rope around it.

"Kaidan what-"

"Shh ... Commander, you said I could do with you whatever I want."

"Oh Shit ..."

Kaidan finished tying his hands and then he ties the rope to the back of the bed, then he started to kiss his neck slowly. "You are mine."

"Yes I'm, but ... I want to touch you."

"Not yet, I will do all the touched for now."

"Fuck Kaidan. Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes." Kaidan move away for a moment and then he come back with a bottle of oil.

"What's that?"

"Oil flavor, pineapple ... I like the pineapple."

"Dammit Kaidan, you're going to drive me crazy."

"That's the point Commander, now relax and enjoy."

Kaidan stared at John's cock for a moment, his commander was large, and he loves that, then he started to spreads oil on it, listening to him moan as he felt the hot oil, then Kaidan grabs his cock with both hands, stroking it slowly.

"Ah Kaidan ..."

"Do you like ..."

"Yes ... go faster ..."

"No..."

"Oh Kaidan, please ..."

'NO!" Kaidan continued stroking it slowly tormenting him. Passing his tongue over the top, he moves his hands down to his balls playing with it squeezing gently. He introduced John's cock in his mouth, sucking hard.

"Oh fuck ... Kaidan ..." John moved his hips moaning heavily.

He pulls his cock out of his mouth, closed his hand on top of his cock stroking only the top slowly, and then he took his finger and introduced it into John's ass, smoothly at first and gradually increasing the pace.

"Oh yes. Kaidan love I want to touch you ... please."

"Not yet."

He rapidly moved his finger inside John's ass, listening to his commander moaning uncontrollably. Kaidan bit his lips tightly, and looked at John finding his eyes filled with lust for him. He smiled as he winked at his Commander.

"Kaidan just fuck me already." John begged him.

"No..."

"Shit Kaidan…I want you to fuck me now!"

"Language John."

"Oh fuck you."

"Oh, baby... I will fuck you"

Kaidan accelerated the pace of his hands and finger. His hand ware slipping down with oil and the amount of pre cum that was coming out of John's cock. John moans were driving him insane. "Oh John ...baby I can way to have my dick inside your ass."

"It's Commander, and what are you waiting for fuck me already!" John shouted out desperate to feel him inside his ass.

"Oh yes Commander I'm sorry, scream louder for me."

He did and Kaidan felt completely pleased to hear his commander, screaming beg to fuck him.. After a few minutes Kaidan could not take any more, he positioned himself in the middle of John, opening his legs, then he throw hard on him. John's ass was tight. "OH fuck Commander, your ass is tight."

"Kaidan I want to touch you."

Kaidan leaned on his body, releasing the rope. Immediately his Commander put his hands, around his body kissing him hard, biting his lips tightly.

John slapped Kaidan's ass. "Move faster Commander Alenko."

Kaidan had to withhold the urge to cum, what he was feeling was too much, but he wanted more much. He enjoyed seeing John under him, moaning with pleasure in his ear. Kaidan felt when John nail his nails in his back, and his teeth in his neck, making him scream loudly of pleasure.

"Oh John ..."

"You want me to sit on top like I did that time?" John asks him.

Kaidan quickly pull out and rolled to the side, listening John laugh out loud. "What? Not every day my Commandant behaves so horny."

"Hey, don't lie you know that here in our privacy I'm just an ordinary man crazy about you."

"I know." Kaidan saw him sitting on top gripping his cock to enter it in his ass, and then his commander began to move faster on top of him. Kaidan grabbed John's cock stroking fast. He fixed his gaze on John's eyes, which were closed. "Look at me John, let me see those blue eyes that drive me crazy.

John grabbed Kaidan's cheek. "I love you..." John said before leaning more to Kaidan to kiss him deeply. "

Kaidan doesn't know how long past, until neither of them couldn't take anymore, Kaidan scream with all the strength of his lungs when he reach the orgasm, as John did too, then John fall on top of him.

Kaidan kisses the top or his head. "Commander you are okay there?" Kaidan asks him after few minutes.

John lifted his head then kissed Kaidan now calmly. "Yes. You satisfied?"

Kaidan rubbed his cheek against his, as he hugged him tightly. "Always. You know Commander, I still don't quite understand how different you are here a how you are in combat, it's like I'm in love with two different people at the same time."

"Me neither, all I know is that when you're near me I can't be myself Kaidan. Remember when I told you about my other lovers that I had before you, none of them made me lose control to the point that I can't control my moans like when I'm with you on bed." John sighed and gently kisses Kaidan. "what I going to say may sound extreme, but for you I am capable of anything, even kill if, someone does harm to you, and that scares me, because if, someone wants to harm me they just have to hurt you to destroy me."

"But you're not going to let anything happen to me right?"

"Sure, I will not allow anyone to lay a finger on you. Now, let's take a shower."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Are we done? ... I thought …" Kaidan saw him start to laugh out loud. "What?"

"You're a fucking greedy," John kissed his cheek. "I fucking love you ... let's go to the bathroom, there you can fuck me again."

"Okay I like that let's go, and John, I love you ..."

John stop for a moment, then hugged him tightly. "You know what you and I need?"

"No."

"A date, a full day together, I want to take you to the movies, and to dinner ... I want a normal date without no geth or Collectors only you and me."

"We'll have it love...soon."

"Okay, let's got to the bathroom my greedy boyfriend..."

"Greedy, yes ... but to my defense I learned from you ..."


	7. Jack

Before going down the stairs to see Jack, John stopped to think for a moment what he was going to say to her before they leave to pragia. Things between him and Jack had always been strained, but Kaidan keeps insisting that he need to try an approach with her. That man was determined to change him completely, even though he never had said it; he knew that it was his plan.

When he met Jack, the looked at her like a mentally unstable person and he try to approach her, but they always ended arguing for one reason or another. With Kaidan is another thing, they spent time talking. Kaidan had told him that she was softening a bit, so that is why he agrees to come by to try to fix things with them.

He understood the position of Jack; Cerberus had done too much damage to her, but he also understood that revenge often left nothing good. That facility where they had to go today was the place Cerberus had her along with other children as test subjects, it was in ruins, there was nothing more on that site, but apparently she needed to destroy this facility, to leave her past behind.

At first he thought not to help her, but he needed his crew focused for the last battle against the Collector, or, and it was Kaidan, who had promised to be with her during this mission. That heart of gold that his beloved has was incredible. After Pragia, they would go to the Citadel to get married, which was what he wanted to do more right now.

He wasn't a religious man. Marriage wasn't a requirement for him; he knows the married or not; they were already a couple, but the wedding would unite their lives more than it already was. He didn't tell Kaidan, but before he gives him that ring in the curious way that he did, John had intended to propose to him, because he knows Kaidan had a family, and that they were soldiers, something could happen to one of them any time. John hated the idea that something happened to Kaidan, and his parents could prevent him from being around him, especially his dad.

Thinking about Jack again, he took a deep breath and went down the stairs. Jack was as usual sitting staring at nothing . He approached her. "Hey, Jack."

"Oh, great is you! What do you want Shep?"

John ignored her tone discourteous toward him. "I just came to see if you were okay. We are going to arrive at Pragia soon, and I wanted to know if you hadn't changed your mind, and you were sure this is what you wanted," he said trying to smile at her. He really had a hard time being nice when she was giving him a dirty look.

"What's your problem Shep? Already told you I was sure, so just get the hell out and let me know when we're there."

"Jack I'm trying to be nice to you -"

"Oh, fuck you Shep, you nice! That is hard to believe it ... oh wait ... I know what is happens here, you are trying to be like Kaidan, well, news to you, you'll never be like him." She stood from her seat. "You're working for Cerberus; Kaidan is here only because, unfortunately, he loves you."

"I'm trying to change, and I've told you a thousand times I don't work for Cerberus, and I don't like the tone in which you speak of Kaidan," John said, feeling that her feelings for Kaidan weren't so friendly.

"What, you are jealous Shep? The truth is that I don't understand what a man like Kaidan doing next to a man like you."

John was losing his cool with her words. "What do you mean with a man like me?" He asked confused with her words.

"I read your files Shepard. You're a criminal as I am, but you are hidden behind of the Alliance uniform. Before Kaidan joining us on the ship, I saw you act mercilessly now don't try to make me think you're good."

"Who the hell gave you my files?" John said approaching her.

"I have my way; I needed to know whom I was going to be working. You and I are not so different; I just feel sorry for Kaidan," Jack smiled. "Kaidan is a good person."

"That was my past, however; you still are a criminal that is why they had you locked in that place where I rescue you, and your mind is twisted. You only think about your revenge ... you only looking up to yourself and about Kaidan you better be very careful."

"What, you are going to kill me as you do with anyone that get in the way of your goal!" She said turning her biotic.

"Yes!"

"See, that's the man you are, Kaidan doesn't deserve someone like you."

John laughed sarcastically," and you think he deserves a scum like you!"

"Fuck you!" She shouted then throws the ball of energy at him.

John quickly dodged the energy ball. "Jack I'm going to fucking kills you," John yells at her while he formed a ball of energy in his hand.

"JOHN!" Kaidan cry out.

"Kaidan don't get into this."

Kaidan put his hand on John's shoulder. "John calm down."

"No, leave Kaidan, your boyfriend is finally showing who he really is, a poor criminal, hiding under the Alliance uniform."

"Shut up!" Kaidan yell at her.

"Kaidan!"

"Jack, I like you a lot, but I will not allow you to offend our Commander, as your Shepard had his past, but now he is trying to change as you are. You're not criminal anymore I told you that the last time we talked. "

John turns off his biotic, and tries to calm down, "I'm calling off the mission."

"NO!" Jack said.

"I am the commander, is my last word!" He shouts angrily

"John-"

"No Kaidan this time you are not going to convince me," John said, turning to leave, but not before he hear him telling her that meet them in the shutter in half an hour. At the top the stairway Kaidan stopped him. "Kaidan no-"

"John, look at me-"

"What?"

"I understand you're angry, but try to understand her. Jack used to live among criminals; she doesn't understand that a person wants to help her selflessly. You and she have a lot in common, and you know that, as you well know it takes time to change."

"Don't compare me to her Kaidan, besides, this is all your fault, I'm trying to change for your, and see what it get me, and another thing, she has feelings for you." John didn't see him react to those words. "I see that you already knew and did not tell me!"

Kaidan rubbed his neck. "Yes, I had noticed, but I was avoiding more problems between you and her, that is why I didn't say anything."

"See what you get for being so fucking friendly."

"Love," Kaidan try to grab him.

"Don't touch me, every time you do, I become this weak man, and I can't think like Commander. I don't want to see you near her, do I make myself clear," John said, pointing to his chest with his finger, and then he saw the smile on his face, that charming smile that melted everything inside him. John quickly turned around to avoid his loving gaze, but Kaidan put his arms around his waist, and John knew he was lost.

"Hey, grumpy, you know you are my owner, don't be like that." Kaidan said as he kissed his cheek.

John let out a sigh. "Dammit!"

Kaidan turned him around. "You gave her your word, please do it for me."

"Okay, see what I 'm saying, you and your damn good heart. What I'm going to do with you?" John asked hugging him helplessly. For more than he fights with himself he always ended doing what Kaidan ask. It was hard to be tough when you sleep next with pure goodness. Kaidan could be tough in combat, but his soul was too good, well except for Miranda, John, knew Kaidan could not stand her.

"You know what to do with me just give me love is all."

"I do, is that I find it hard to be nice when all my life I've been a rude man."

'"Not with me you don't."

John laughed. "Because I fucking love you to death that is why... let's go."

A while later in the Shutter, the tension between Jack and him was obvious, but he bit his lips to avoid fighting with while he is seeing her flirted with his boyfriend, because he knew that she was only doing to bother him.

"I forgot how much I hate this place. See the landing pad? Has to be on the roof, or the vegetation would overgrow it in a few hours," Jack said.

"Shepard, I am picking up thermal signatures everywhere, except at your landing zone," Edi said.

"Something's distorting the sensors," Shepard said.

"This was a secret Cerberus facility right Jack," Kaidan asks her.

"Yeah, they build their equipment to last. Assholes like somebody I know," Jack replay.

"When we start a mission, we finish it you understand Jack, so I want you to stay calm, do I make myself clear," Shepard said.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's get on the ground."

"Hey, you two, please behave."

"Tell that to him."

"Jack!" John gave her a warning look.

"Come on, you two are two adults, behave like one."

"Yeah…Yeah…Kaidan…" Jack said.

A few minutes later, they were arriving. Outside it was raining a little; making visibility a little difficult, but outside everything looked intact. They went inside the facility which looked deserted, and not in such bad shape in spite of the time that had been abandoned.

As they move on while Jack whispered things about her past, they found no enemy, only a few Batarian war Beasts. He could only imagine what Jack feel to be locked in this place, maybe Kaidan was right, and after Jack deal with this she could finally move on and stop being the woman she is right now.

They stopped for a moment to observe the room. "This looks like an arena," Shepard said.

"That's right. They used to stage fights here. Pit me against other kids. I loved it. Only time I was ever out of my cell," Jack said.

"What were they studying?" Shepard asks her.

"Yes Jack, this facility is so far from the world I can only imagine what kind of tests Cerberus, used to do here."

"Hell if I know. Maybe that's how they got their kicks."

"How often did they do this?" Shepard asks her.

"I was in a cell my whole life. Sometimes they took me out and made me fight. Filled me with drugs, and other stuff. Time gets funny in a cell," Jack said.

"Cerberus is sick, I'm so sorry you went through that Jack," Kaidan said with solemnity, and instinctively he grabbed Jack's hand, but let go immediately after seeing the glare that John gave him.

"Did other children die in these fights?" Shepard asks her.

"I was a Kid, filled with drugs; I got shocked when I hesitated. Narcotics flooded my veins when I attacked," Jack said.

"Jack doesn't tell me they actually rewarded you for attacking," Kaidan asks her.

"I still get warm feelings during a fight."

"What the hell was wrong with those people," Shepard said.

"They are some sick bastards," Kaidan said.

"Doesn't matter now," Jack said sadly.

"Okay, let's keep moving."

They continued, to find a recording.

"Security officer Zemkl, Teltin facility. The subjects are out of their cells! They're tearing the place up! Subject Zero is going to get loose. I need permission to terminate—I repeat permission to terminate! All subjects besides Zero are expendable. Keep jack alive! Understood. I'll begin the-" The security officer was saying in the video.

Jack did not want to keep listening, and then she turned off the video.

That's not right. I broke out when my guards disappeared—I started that riot," jack explant to them.

"Things might have happened that you didn't see," Shepard said again trying to be nice to her, knowing that this was affecting her.

"The other kids attacked me. The guards attacked me. The automated systems attacked me. That doesn't leave lots of room for interpretation Shepard," She said angry.

"Jack Shepard is only trying to be nice with you."

"Save Kaidan, it not worth it. Let's move on."

They continued on, finding dead wild animals, which were fresh kills, giving them to understand that there was someone at the facility apart from them, things they could confirm, after meeting face to face with a group of vorcha, and Krogan.

John quickly spread out his crew around the room; he could concentrate on Krogan while Kaidan and Jack were responsible for the vorcha. After they were done with them, another group of vorcha, attacked from the other room.

"Kaidan use your overload them?"

"Yes Sr."

John used his singularity lifting them in the air so that Kaidan, take care of them easily.

Within minutes, the room was clean of enemies in order to examine it. John could not deny that the three together were powerful biotic, capable of kill their enemies without any difficulty.

They continued until moving on into them found another terminal with another video.

"Entry 1054, Teltin facility. The latest iteration of pergNim went poorly. Subjects one, four, and six died. No biotic change among the survivors. We lowered core temperatures of surviving subjects, but no biotically beneficial reactions occurred. As a side effect, all subjects died, so we'll not try that on Zero. I hope our supply of biotic-potential subjects holds up. We are going through them fast." a Scientist was saying in the video.

"This is bullshit! They weren't experimenting on the other children for my safety! "

"This whole place was built to turn you into what you are," Shepard said.

"Commander!"

"Kaidan is truth."

"Don't worry Kaidan, you may get, but Shepard doesn't. I survived this place because I was tougher than the rest. That's who I am."

"Jack you move on, harder and tougher," Kaidan said.

Then they move to another terminal.

"It's all fallen to pieces. The subjects are rampaging, and Zero is lose. We're shutting Teltin down. What a disaster. We'll infiltrate and piggyback onto the Alliance's Ascension program. Hopefully that will—who are…? Zero, wait"

"Shepard, Kaidan, they started up somewhere else."

"Hey Shepard, Ascension is an Alliance program. It's a school for biotic kids," Kaidan said.

"Yes, Jack, they don't torture children there."

"A lot of this…isn't the way I remember it," Jack said.

"You couldn't have known," Shepard said.

"Maybe. We're getting close to my cell. The place I came from. Let's keep going."

The next room was full of enemies.

"Hey Aresh, it's kureck. Yeah, the intruders are here. You want them dead, we have to talk creds. You promised us lots of salvage, but this place is a waste." John hears the Krogan talking on his Comm.

"Hey you are in my way," John said

"Get them!"

And as they did a while ago, they applied their biotic getting rid of them quickly, to enter the next room to find the man with whom the Krogan was talking a while ago.

"Come out. We know you're here," Shepard said.

Jack looks at the man. "Who are you?"

My name is Aresh, and you're breaking into my home. I know you, subject Zero. So many years have passed, and I thought I was the only survivor. "

Then Jack put her gun at him. "My name is Jack. How the hell do you know me?"

"We all knew your face, Jack. They inflicted horrors on us so their experiments wouldn't kill you."

'Oh God you are one of those kids," Kaidan said.

"Yes, and you Jack were the question, and I'm still looking for the answer."

"Why did you come back?" Shepard asks him.

"I hired these mercs and came back almost a solar year ago. We're rebuilding it, piece by piece. I'm going to find out what knew—how to unlock true biotic potential in humans. I'm restarting the Teltin facility. It will be beautiful. "

"I wanted a hole in the ground—he's trying to justify what happened by using it!

"Jack we can blow up the place, but that still leaves him. What do we do with another you?" Shepard said. John saw her closing in on him.

"That's easy just leave me here. This is where I belong," Aresh said.

Jack throw a ball of energy which made him fall to the floor. "Fuck that."

"You're here to erase your past, he is part of you past," Shepard said.

""Shit, is this right? Will killing him fix my head?"

"You're a killer, Jack. That's what you do."

"Yeas."

"NO!" Kaidan looks at John. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Kaidan that's what she is, her past-"

"You had a bad past too it that make you a killer?"

"No."

Kaidan approached her. "Doing this will do you more harm to you Jack, kill him won't change your past, however; it will torment you a lifetime, look at him Jack, he is a victim as you are ... he is just confused in what is right or wrong. Jack Please show me right now that you're not like Cerberus, who kills without mercy."

John saw Jack staring to cries he just looks to the floor ashamed of what he just said to her. Jack was right he doesn't deserve a man like Kaidan.

"Kaidan you are right," She looks at the man, "get out of here before I change my mind."

John saw him run out the door. Jack asked him a moment to observe her old room. He came out of the room with Kaidan, leaving her alone for a while, and then he approached him.

"Kaidan -"

"What the hell was that in there?"

John looked at him, and Kaidan's teary eyes could see the disappointment. "I... Dammit… I don't know."

"That's the man I 'm going to join my life with, John, a cold man who doesn't mind killing without mercy."

"You fell in love with my knowing who I am, Kaidan?" John snaps at him.

"Yes, but also thought that my love could change you, so you chose, or you change, or you lose me, because I don't care if you're rude, hard, oh an asshole, but not a killer John, I'm not going to join my life with a killer, even if it means stay single all my life."

John lips began to tremble, and unwittingly his eyes clouded with tears, which he blinks fast when he heard the door. "Okay, let's get out of this damn place."

A while later without speaking to each other they walked towards the elevator when Joker, speak to them.

"Commanders, Jack and Miranda are in the middle of a…disagreement. Can you two head it off before they tear out a bulkhead?"

John shook his head. "We'll deal with it."

"Take picture."

They quickly came to Miranda's room

"Touch me and I will smear the walls with you, bitch!" Jack yells a Miranda.

"Enough! Stand down, both of you!"

"Jack what are you doing?" Kaidan asks her.

"The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong!"

"It wasn't Cerberus, not really, but clearly you were a mistake."

"Miranda watches your mouth, you didn't see what we saw and heard in that place," Kaidan said.

"Oh, of course you are going to agree with Jack, you hate Cerberus, and me too, Alenko, so to hell with you two."

"He is right, so screw you. You've got no idea what they put me through! Maybe it's time I showed you!"

"Stop all you. My opinion is the one that matters. You two keep a deck apart at all times."

"She can't be trusted, Shepard. She'll jeopardize the whole missions."

"If we survive this, you two can tear each other apart, until then, save your hate for the Collectors."

"She'll survive. I'll make sure of it, then…I'll tear you apart myself," Jack said walking toward the door.

"You two going to be okay?"

"It's a good thing you two I guess come by now. As long as she does her job, we'll be fine. Thanks."

"Okay let's go Kaidan."

That night for the first time since Kaidan was on the ship, John was lying on the bed without Kaidan's arms around his waist. Kaidan was lying with his back toward him, silent. John could not sleep thinking about what Kaidan said to him, and remembering his past life.

His life was crazy filled with many mistakes, living on the streets with the gangs, looking for easy Job to survive on the street. The bargain was his family for a time, they taught him to be tough and to have a cold heart so, he won't feel hesitation or remorse killing someone, but thank God he didn't have to kill anyone, his crimes were small, until he decided to change his life.

But his way of being that man with a cold and hard heart didn't change, that is why people respected, and were afraid of him, but he didn't care a damn what people thought of him, but no Kaidan, his words stung him deeply. Kaidan was the only one that gave warmth to his cold heart.

He staring to moving uneasily in bed, he didn't know if Kaidan was asleep or not, but he can't stand it anymore, so he turned and move close to Kaidan, putting his arm around his waist, and then kiss his shoulder. "You're asleep sweetheart?"

"Yes."

"Really Kaidan," John said quietly.

"How do you want me to fall asleep if you keep moving in bed," Kaidan said coldly

"Don't be angry with me, it hurts me."

"Let me sleep." Kaidan said.

"You're going to marry me tomorrow right you didn't change you mind?" John asked worried

"I don't know."

"Dammit Kaidan don't do this, please!" John said shakily.

"The hell with you John Shepard! I thought what I said today, had done some good, but in the way that you broke the fight between them, with such as harsh words made me realize that what I said in Pragia wasn't important to you." Kaidan attempts loose from his arms.

"NO! Dammit, wait."

"Let's go of my John, right now I don't want to be around you."

"Shit ... Don't do this Kaidan, you know I can't be without you." John said on the verge of tears. He was very weak when it came to Kaidan, and he didn't care to admit it.

"John-"

'Okay, I'll change, I'll do what you say, but don't treat me coldly, I can't stand it," John said, snuggling into his arms.

"Okay, calm down you're shaking... John ..."

"I can't stand the thought of losing you. I don't care that the whole world hates me, but not you ...not you ..."

"I don't ... John, I love you madly I don't hate you, I just don't want you to keep acting so coldly, you were changing, I don't understand your attitude today."

"Jack gets on my nerves, she read my record. She screamed in my face that I was a criminal, when the only thing I was trying to do was be nice to her. I... I'm so sorry Kaidan."

"John, my John, you're not a criminal, you're my hero." Kaidan lifted his face and kissed him with love. "I love you."

"I love you too. Tomorrow you marry me right sweetheart?"

"Yes John, I'll marry you, try to sleep now."

"In your arms yes, but I can't sleep without them."

Kaidan laughed. "You know you're a big baby right?"

"Hey!" '

"You are!"

"Okay, I am when I am with you."

The next day they were in the post observations room celebrating with kasumi, and Garrus their wedding. John was feeling happy, and a little drunk. Kasumi mix for him a rare drink.

"Hey Kasumi what the hell you gave me to drink?"

"Shep I don't know, I just grab what was there and I mix a little of everything."

'Spirits Kasumi the poor man will not be able to enjoy his wedding night."

"What ... Kasumi what did you do?" Kaidan asks her.

John grabbed him by the waist. "Oh, do not worry dear husband drunk or not tonight that ass is mine."

"John!" Kaidan said blushing.

"Hey Kasumi you're recording this, so I have something to blackmail Shepard when he send me to do something crazy," Garrus said laughing.

"Oh yes, I'm ... " Kasumi said.

"Funny Valcaria I will remember this in combat, you too Kasumi."

"Hey Shepard I never thought I would see this day, Kaidan do you think you can handle that burden forever," Garrus said.

Kaidan looked at John then he stroked his cheek. "Yes Garrus, he is not that bad."

"Tell that to Jack, she hates him."

"Kasumi, don't ruin the night," Garrus said.

"Is okay Garrus I 'm so happy that nothing else matters to me that my husband right now."

John turns Kaidan around, to put his arms around his waist, and whisper to his ear. "You have made me the happiest man in the world, you know that right."

"And you to me."

John enjoys the evening in the company of his now husband, and his friends into the night. Then they both went to their cabin to enjoy their wedding night. Upon exiting the elevator John smiled, and thought of something.

"You want me to pick you up?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, usually on the wedding night, the man picks up the woman to take her to bed."

"John, you're implying that I am the woman in our relationship!"

'NO! I just ...forget it came on let me pick up," John said, pulling Kaidan towards him.

"No... NO ... Dammit you are crazy!" Kaidan couldn't do anything but put his arms around his husband's neck.

John picks him up enter in the room with Kaidan on his arms, and then he laid him on the bed. John saw him laugh out loud. "What?"

"You are so fucking lovely comes here."

"John lay on top of him, and stared at him stroking his cheeks. "When I first saw you, I knew you were the one. You'll be with me until -"

Kaidan put his finger in his mouth. "I will be with you for eternity Commander Shepard."

"I need to see you mom, I have something to thank her for," John said shakily.

"What."

"For bringing to the world the person I love most in the whole universe, you are my angel, that gives meaning to my life. I love you, beyond eternity Kaidan, and I promise you I will be that man you deserve." John said before their lips met.


	8. Tali

Kaidan was on the bed reading a data- pad with John, who was lying curled on his side quietly napping because they didn't had any mission today. Kaidan observes him for a moment; John had his head resting on his arm, and his leg over his. He liked looking at him sleep, because he looked so helpless and harmless like that. John looked so fucking cute, handsome, and sexy at the same time

Definitely what he had said the other night was true; his husband was a big baby. In this room, there wasn't that hard strong man, but a man divinely loving, and affectionate. Kaidan kisses the top or his head; he loved the quiet aspect of John. He looked at his face; his lines were disappearing, and the blue on his eyes was no longer covered by these red dots.

Kaidan places the data- pad aside, and began to caress John's cheek softly. He felt flattered to know that he is the only one to know that aspect of the great Commander Shepard. Nobody, but he, knows the John liked to sleep in the left side of the bed; he liked whistling in the bathroom when showering; also he likes to change his toothbrush every week, oh that he like to listen a romantic music, or play cards.

There were times that he fight with his husband because John liked to lie on the bed with his shoes on, and Kaidan makes him take them off, or that his husband like to leave his clothes lying on the couch, Kaidan make him pick it up. Yes, his Commander had his bad habits, but there was smaller compared to all the good that he had.

They also had many things in common. They liked the same movies, food, and music, and they like the same clothes, on the bed well they had the same taste, as John also had his habits on bed too. John liked to bite his neck to leave traces of his teeth; Kaidan didn't know if it were to make clear that he was his owner or just because he like doing it, also John liked to shout his name when he was coming and that detail makes him mad.

John also enjoyed rubbing his hard cock all over his body, that last thought excited him, and the fact the John leg was resting near his growth, make him let out a small groan, then he felt his husband lips kissing his neck gently.

"Uhm Kaidan..."

"John I want to be with you."

"I'm yours baby you don't even has to ask just take me ..."

"No, I want you to love me; take you the command, Commander. I want you to make me yours."

"My pleasure," John said taking over his mouth.

John started to kiss him passionately, while among themselves took off their clothes slowly. His husband ran his hand slowly through his body making him tremble with pleasure.

When John climbed on top of him, Kaidan just took his hand behind his head, then kissing him deeply. He loved the salty taste of John's lips, and how he bit his lips softly between kisses. "I love you John, I love you...I love you." Kaidan muttered between kisses.

"No more than I love you, baby. Do you like the way I make love to you?"

"Yes ... yes ..." Kaidan grabbed his husband's hand taking it to his erection. "Touch me." He moaned loudly when John began to rub faster on him. He bit John's neck tightly, leaving the marks of his teeth on his neck. Kaidan hears him moaning loudly, and squeeze his cock tightly.

"Kaidan touch me."

Kaidan obeyed quickly rubbing his dick slowly, to drive him mad. He could feel his hand muddy with John pre cum and hear him moan in his mouth uncontrollably. Kaidan cry of pleasure and pain as John bit his lips hard. "Ah ..."

"Sorry, you're driving me crazy Baby, Please faster ..."

"Beg me."

"I... I beg you baby faster."

He wanted to continue tormenting him, but he couldn't do it, the provocative way that John was moving his hips stopped him. God, the man, was good on bed in every sense of the word. He wanted to feel his husband's cock inside him.

"John, please ..."

"You want your favorite position?"

"Actually no, go sit on the couch."

"Oh, I like where this is going," John said getting up from the bed walking towards the couch.

Kaidan grabbed the bottle of lube and went toward John, who was looking at him with desire. Kaidan knelt a moment to smear lubricant on John's cock; then he sat on top of it.

"God Kaidan baby," John put his hands on Kaidan's waist moving him.

Kaidan began to move faster while he grabbed his own cock rubbing it fast. They moaned heavily, thank God that the cabin was far from all, in that position he could feel his husband's cock completely inside, making him feel intense pleasure. John slaps his ass hard Kaidan like that.

"John ... fucks ... yes ..."

"Oh baby ...moves just like that ..."

None of them realized how much time they spent loving each other, until they just stay there, on the sofa with their sweaty bodies, breathing hard embraced each other.

"Oh sweetheart, I like this position."

Kaidan laughed. "Me too ... You drive me crazy commander."

"Stop calling me Commander, I'm your husband."

"I like to call you Commander, it flatter me to know that the great Commander Shepard is my husband."

"I see," John said brushing his lips against Kaidan's, "hey baby, I like it when you act so horny."

"I know," Kaidan then saw his omnitool flashing. "Wait lets me see who it is."

It was a message from his mother.

Hey son, I don't know how to tell you this, but your father had a heart attack, and the doctors have him in surgery right now here at Huerta Memorial Hospital at the Citadel, I don't know if you can come by, but I need you right now son.

You're mother.

"No... No," Kaidan cry out getting up quickly.

"Kaidan what happens?"

Kaidan looked at John with his eyes full of tears. "My dad had a heart attack ... he's in surgery right now at Huerta Memorial Hospital in the Citadel ... John please-"

"Say no more Jokers."

"Yes Commander."

"Sets course toward the Citadel immediately."

"What's up?"

"Kaidan dad is in the hospital."

"Understood, I'll put on track fast. We are going to be there within an hour."

"Kaidan calm down."

"NO ... NO ... my dad can't die ... I... Dammit ..." Kaidan said, breaking into tears.

John quickly hugged him.. "Do not think like that. Let's go to take a shower to get ready."

"John do not leave me alone in this I beg you-"

"Hey!" John grabbed his cheeks. "You don't even have to ask me that, of course I will not leave you alone in this ... Okay baby, please don't cry. Let's go."

* * *

All the way to the hospital Kaidan didn't say a word his head would not stop spinning thinking that maybe is his fault that his dad was now hovering between life and death. He wouldn't forgive himself if, his father died because of him.

He could not look at John's on the eyes, so that John wouldn't see his guilty face, but his husband lifted his face and Kaidan just snuggled in his arms until the Normandy arrived to the Citadel. On the way to the hospital, his husband didn't let go his hand at any time, regardless of the curious stares of people.

Arriving at the hospital, to the intensive care, his mother was sitting beside Antonio. "Mom."

Ann got up from the chair quickly and hugs his son. Son."

Kaidan can't help, but crying with his mom, who was sobbing in his arms. "Mom ... calm down, please tell me what happened to dad?"

"Kaidan I don't know how to tell you without making you feel bad -"

"I do it Dona Ann, "Antonio said.

"Who are you?" John asks him.

"John he's Antonio. Mom I want you to meet Shepard."

"Your husband, that's what you mean...right Kaidan," Antonio said.

"Antonio how do you know that?" Kaidan asks him.

"Why do you think your father is in the hospital right now Kaidan," Antonio said reproachfully.

Kaidan walked away from his mother then looked at her deeply. "Mom tell me that's not true ... please ... Mom."

"Sorry son, but your father found out by someone that you, and Shepard got married he couldn't stand it. I don't understand how you two could do this just like that?"

"It's my fault Dona Ann no his-"

"NO!"

"Kaidan."

"No John, you didn't force me to marry you. Mom," Kaidan stroked his mother's cheek. "I'm sorry, I... I wanted to make things right, as you taught me. John is the person I love we just wanted to make our relationship official. I thought to tell you I swear."

"This is your entire fault," Antonio said to John.

"I 'm grateful that you've accompanied my mother in law, but you can go now you are no needed here anymore, this is a family business." John said firmly, trying to remain calm.

Antonio looked at Kaidan. "I see ... Ann if you need anything calls me."

"Antonio Thank you I will call you later."

"Save Kaidan, I hope your father gets better."

John approached them, "Dona Ann, I'm glad to meet you; I only regret it this way."

Kaidan could see the doubt in her mother, but deep down he understood her, but he could see in his husband's eyes the fear that his mother rejected him. Surprisingly his mother hugs John tightly, and Kaidan felt some relief.

"I just hope that you make my son happy, I have heard that what you two are doing, is a suicide mission-"

"No," John broke the hug and grabbed her hand. "I swear we'll get through this alive."

"I hope so, I don't want to lose my son, now that I don't know if, my husband-"

"No, mom, please. I never forgive myself if dad... Dammit." Kaidan could not continue; he sat in the chair facing the floor. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. He never thought that his marriage with John could affect his father like that. Kaidan couldn't imagine that they were going to find out about their wedding before he was able to tell them. He didn't know that his father had a weak heart. His father had always been a strong man. His never had a cold or other disease.

Ann sat with his son. "So you have good taste son." Ann said trying to calm his son down.

Kaidan couldn't help laughing. "Mom!" he looked at John, and motioned with his head that approached them.

John sat in the other chair and grabbed his hand. "Ann thanks for having such a wonderful son as Kaidan is, he changed my life. I know your husband does not want me, but I swear that my love for you son is sincere, and I hope to have the opportunity to tell him to his face. I love Kaidan deeply."

"I have no doubt about that, I can see in your eyes all the love you feel for my son, but the truth is Robert, is a stubborn man. You two don't know the discussions that we've been having this issue."

"Now I understand where you get your stubbornness Kaidan, from your father."

"Yes, Robert is a hard man to crack," Ann said sadly.

They listen to his mother explaining about how his father had not been feeling well in the past few days; he had started having problems with high blood pressure. Kaidan blames her for not saying anything to him, but she explains that she didn't want to torment him with everything he had on top now.

A while later the doctor came out of the surgery room, and informed them that they had to put a pacemaker for his father's heart to work better, but for now he had to stay in intensive care for a while, until his father was stable.

The doctor told them that his dad had to change his lifestyle, eat healthier and avoid arguments. Kaidan doesn't know how to avoid arguing with his father when he was so angry with him. After a few hours, the doctor allowed them to see him; Kaidan wanted to go and see him first, so he left John with his mother and entered the intensive care unit. He had to bite his fist to keep from screaming when he saw his father with a breathing tube and machine connected to his heart, to help monitor the heartbeat.

Kaidan grabbed his hand, placing a kiss on it, wetting it with his tears. "Hey dad, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want to ask forgiveness, is my fault you're here. Dad I love you, please you have to get through this, not for me if not for mom. Mom needs you now that I can't be with her. I know you don't understand what I'm doing, but John and I are trying to save us all."

Kaidan let out a sigh. "The collectors are just the beginning; there is a worse danger coming out way; I can't just sit and wait for John to do it all alone. I need you to understand me; you love mom you know how it feels when you love someone, you want to be with that person around, through thick and thin, as you've been with mom all this time. I love John deeply, so we got married to make things right. Dad Please, don't die we need to talk."

"There is so much we have to talk about, so many things to clarify; I know that when we have that opportunity you will understand me. Spite of the hard man you are dad, I know that deep down you love me. Don't leave without giving me the opportunity to tell you how much I admire you, and what you mean to me." Kaidan felt his dad hand move then he looked at his father opened his eyes. "Dad."

"I...I don't have a son," Robert said weakly.

"Dad, please don't say that ... please ... I love you ..."

"No," Robert pulled his hand. "You marry that man ... I don't know who you are. My son Kaidan is dead to me."

Kaidan saw tears falling down his father's temple. "Dad doesn't do this to me I love you," Kaidan said shakily.

"Go! See you hurt me."

Kaidan didn't want to leave but after see his father started to agitated he left the intensive care unit in tears.

"Kaidan-" John approached him quickly.

"Mom goes with him, dad is awake. He... doesn't want me ... Mom ... please go with dad."

"Son."

"Go mom, please he doesn't need to be alone."

Kaidan looked at John, then he hugged him tightly crying like a child on his arms, unable to speak; his father didn't love him anymore, even to the point of death his stubbornness would not let him see the reality of things. He felt tightness in his chest, and deep anger at the same time."

He walked away from John. "Let's go."

"Your father needs you Kaidan -"

'No, he does not need me; he told me that I wasn't his son anymore. That man does not budge even when he is on the verge of death. "

John drew him again. "Forgive me, this is my entire fault, Kaidan, this is my fault."

"NO," Kaidan cry out moving away from John. "All my life my whole fucking life I've away done what dad wants, include being a soldier."

"Kaidan what do you mean?"

"I didn't want to be a soldier John, I wanted to be a doctor, helping people with problems like mine, but it wasn't what dad wanted he wanted a military child as he was. I indulged in everything he wants, and now that I do something I really want to do, he throws me in the face that I'm not longer his son that his son is dead then I'm not his son anymore, now let's go."

"Baby-"

"Please," Kaidan approached John. "Please love; please ... get me out of here."

"Okay ... calm down let wait until your mom comes and we say goodbye to her."

"John never leave me I beg you."

"Kaidan Alenko, I will never leave you, you now that."

* * *

"This is Tali'Zora vas Neema nar Rayya requesting permission to dock with the Rayya."

"Our system has your shipped flagged as Cerberus. Verify," Traffic Controller said.

"After time adrift among stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began," Tali respond.

"Permission granted. Welcome home, Tali' Zorah."

"We'd like a security and quarantine team to meet us. Our ship is not clean."

"Understood. Approach exterior docking cradle."

Kaidan headed to exit with them, when Tali stopped him. "

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yes Tali, don't worry, let's go to clear your name."

"Okay. Legion you're okay."

"Creator, we do not express emotions."

'Okay right sorry I keep forgetting that."

Kaidan look at John, who was looking at him with concern right through his helmet. Last night he almost couldn't sleep, John spent the whole night looking after him, while he was suffering from one of his worst headaches for thinking too much about his father. Her mom promised to keep it up on the progress of your father. He could not deny that he was angry with his father, but at the same time he was worrying sick about him.

He approached his husband. "Hey, I'm fine." Kaidan said squeezing John's hand.

"Yea! I don't think so, I know you, and I know you're going through hell inside you, I can see it in your eyes. I'm worried sick about you."

"I'm fine love. Let's get this over with so, you can give me love, that's all I need right now, your love and understanding."

"You get baby, and remember that I love you."

"I know, you love is what is hold me together now."

After a while of going through security and quarantine they enter the ship.

"I don't think it's a good idea to bring –ah," Tali said.

Kaidan saw immediately how the quarians pointed to Legion, but John immediately stood in front of them.

"Get that damn thing off my ship before you start an incident that makes that Ascension project fiasco with Cerberus look a slow day on garbage detail!" Captain Kar'Danna Said.

"The geth is with me. I'll take responsibility for it," John said calmly, making Kaidan feel proud of him. His husband promised change, and he was doing it.

"The hell you will! This is my ship. If it goes hostile, it's my responsibility. I want no part of it! I'm letting you aboard as a favor to Tali. The geth is too much. Leave it on your ship."

"This is your ship, and I'm a guest, but Legion is part of my team. Unless you want to shoot me, we're both coming aboard."

"Shepard Commander we don't-"

"No Legion, you are coming with us."

""Or I could kick you both off. No one here likes geth or Cerberus. I can't guarantee your safety."

"I can guide them away from the more militant elements of the crew," Tali said.

"There are a lot more militants these days, Tali'Zorah. And given the charges against you, it's only getting worse."

"What do you mean?"

"They're charging you with bringing active geth into the Fleet as part of a secret project." The captain said.

"That's insane! I never brought active geth aboard. I only sent parts and pieces," Tali defended herself.

"You sent geth materials back to the Migrant fleet?" John asks her.

"I can't believe that from Tali Commander, it has to be some mistake." Kaidan said.

"Kaidan, Shepard, my father was working on a project. He needed the materials if, I sent back something that was only damaged, not permanently inactive… No. No, I checked everything. I was careful."

"Technically, I'm under order to place Tali'Zorah under arrest pending the hearing. So, Tali… you're confined to this ship until this trial is over."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Preparations got underway as soon as you arrived. The hearing's being held in the garden plaza. Good luck."

After that Kaidan approached Tali. "Don't worry Tali, we believe in you."

"Thank Kaidan; I can assure you that this is a mistake."

"Okay let's move on Tali," John said.

They continued forward until they came to Shala'Raan.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. I am glad you came. I could delay them only so long." Raan said.

Tali open her arms hugging her. "Auntie Raan! Shepard vas Normandy, this is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She's a friend of my father's. Wait. Raan, you called me "vas Normandy."

"I'm afraid I did, Tali. The Admiralty Board moved to have you tried under that name, given your departure from the Neema."

"You're an admiral. Does that mean you're one of the judges?" John asks her.

"I'm afraid not. My history with Tali and her father forced me to recuse myself," She replays to him.

"I imagine Father had to do the same."

"You'll see inside, Tali. For my part, I moderate and ensure that the rules of protocol are followed, but I have no vote in the judgment."

"I take it being associated with a human ship is a bad sign," Kaidan said.

"They stripped me of my ship name. That's as good as declaring me exiled already."

"It's not over yet, Tali. You have friends who still know you as Tali'Zorah vas Neema… Whatever we must call you legally." Shal'Raan said.

"I guess we should get started. Do Tali have a defense counselor, someone who speaks for her side?" John asks her.

"Indeed she does… Captain Shepard. She is part of your crew, now, recognized by quarian law. And remember, an accused is always represented by his or her ship's captain."

"So, er… you would actually speak for my defense."

John looks at his husband and then backs to Tali. "I'll do everything in my power to help you, Tali."

"Thank you, Shepard. I could not ask for a better counselor."

"Our legal rules are simple. There are no legal tricks or political loopholes for you to worry about. Present the truth as best you can. It will have to be enough. Now come. I promised that I wouldn't delay you." Raan said.

They moved on, Kaidan moved next to his husband. "That's my husband, wise words, and such good manners."

"I promised you to change, and I will do it for the love that I feel for you."

Kaidan smiled, and then they continued on until they reached the court.

"This conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai, The accused, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, has come with her captain to defend herself against the charge of treason. " Shala'Raan said.

"Security! A geth is present in the courtroom! Does Tali' Zorah think to affect this hearing with threats?" Admiral Kori's said.

"Captain Danna allowed the geth aboard. Do you intend to second-guess the Rayya's captain, Admiral Koris?" Shala'Raan said.

"Objection withdraws." Admiral Koris said.

"Shepard vas Normandy, your crew member Tali'Zorah stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her?" Shala'Raan asks him.

"If it helps Tali, I will. But in her heart, she remains Tali'Zorah vas Neema, a proud member of the Migrant Fleet. I regret that her captain is forbidden to stand at her side today." John speaks firmly.

Kaidan from a far nest to Legion was looking at everything. He didn't know that quarian, were so strict, but he believed in little Tali, she was like her sister, and Kaidan knew she was incapable to do what they were accusing her.

"Nobody has been forbidden from anything! It is a simple—"Koris said.

"Lie to them if you must, Zaal'Koris, but don't lie to me and expect me to stay silent! The human is right!" Admiral Gerrel said.

"Admirals, please. Shepard's willingness to represent Tali'Zorah in this hearing is appreciated. Tali, you are accused of bringing active geth to the Migrant fleet. What say you? " Raan asked.

"How could Tali have brought geth to the fleet while serving on the Normandy?" John asks them.

"To clarify, Shepard, Tali isn't accused of bringing back entire units—only parts that could spontaneously reactivate." Admiral Xen said.

"But I would never send active geth to the fleet! Everything I sent was disabled and harmless!"

"Then explain how geth seized the lab ship where your father was working!" Admiral Koris said.

Kaidan saw all look at each other, and he understood that something was going on with Tali dad. He felt that could not be good.

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"As far as we can tell, Tali, the geth have killed everyone on the Alarei… your father included." Admiral Gerrel explains to her.

"What? Oh, Keelah…"

"I appreciate the need for this trial, admirals, but right now our first-concern must be the safety of the Migrant fleet. The Normandy stands ready to assist in whatever capacity necessary." John said.

"Thank you. Quarian strike teams have attempted to retake the ship, so far without success." Raan said.

"Shepard, we have to take back the Alarei!" Tali said.

"The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship. But if you are looking for an honorable death instead of exile…" Koris staring to said.

"I'm looking for my father, you bosh 'Tet!"

"You intend to retake the Alarei from the geth? This proposal is extremely dangerous," Shala'raan said.

"With your permission, Admirals, yes the good of the fleet must come first… and Tali needs to find her father," John said.

"Agreed. And if you die on this worthy mission, Tali, we will see that your name is cleared of these charges," Admiral Gerrel said.

"We can discuss that later," Admiral koris said.

"Then it is decided. You will attempt to retake the Alarei. You are hereby given leave to depart the Rayya. A shuttle will be waiting at the secondary docking hangar. Bee safe Tali. This hearing will resume upon your return, or upon determination that you have been killed in action." Raan said.

The session ended and the three met again.

"Thank you for agreeing to take back the Alarei, Shepard. The admirals sound sure that my father is already dead, but…I don't know. We won't know anything until we get there."

John looks at Kaidan, imagining what was going on with Tali dad, reminded him of his father. "Kaidan you okay?"

"Yes ..."

He looks at Tali. "How are you holding up? They just threw a lot of fire at you, even before telling you about your father." John asks her.

"Yes Tali how you feel?"

"I knew this would be bad, but I guess you're never really prepared to be charged with treason and my father… I don't know. He could still be alive. They don't know for certain that he's dead. I just don't know, Shepard, Kaidan, and I need to find out."

"Is there anyone here you want to talk to before we go?"

"We can talk with the admirals. It might help us to see what their viewpoints are, but I doubt we'll change anyone's mind by talking to them privately."

"Okay let's go."

* * *

"Yes the sooner we get to the Alarei, the sooner we'll know what happened."

Upon reaching the ship, they fought with a few geth. Definitely have Legion with them was useful because he knew very well how to fight with the geth making the fight easier. On the way, they didn't find any Quarian, just VI with hints of what had happened there, but nothing conclusive.

When they reach a room full of geth and finish them faster, Kaidan could see a body on the floor, and then he felt a knot in his stomach He saw John approached the body to examine it, when he heard Tali, start to cry.

"Father!" Tali cry, as she knelt at the feet of her dead father, hugging him. "No, no, no! You always had a plan. Masked life signs, or, or an onboard medical stasis program, maybe. You! You wouldn't…They're wrong! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't leave me to clean up your mess! You can't."

John reaches out her. "Hey. Hey, come here." He hugs her.

"Damn it! Damn it, I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. "

"He would have known I'd come. Maybe he left a message…I…oh father."

She turns on her father omnitool.

"If you are listening, then I am dead. The geth have gone active. I don't have much time. Their main hub will be on the bridge. You'll need to destroy it to stop their VI processes from forming neural links. Make sure Han' Gerrel and Daro'Xen see the data. They must—" Rael'Zorah said.

"Thanks, dad."

Kaidan help her get up, and then he hugs her tightly. "I'm so sorry Tali, I know what you're feeling," Kaidan said shakily, remembering that his father is alive, but he was dead on for him.

"No Kaidan," Tali pulls away slightly to look at him. "You father is alive, fix things with him so you don't go through what I just did, he died and we could not say goodbye to each other."

"I can't Tali. My dad only thinks about what he wants, however; your father he knew you'd come for him. He was trying to help you. It's not perfect. It's not what you wanted. But it's the best he could do."

"Yes is just…I don't know what is worse: thinking he never really cared, or thinking that he did, and that this was the only way he could show it. It doesn't matter. One way or the other, I cared. And I'm here. And we're ending this."

They moved on, killing the enemies in the next room, and then they reached a console.

"This console is linked to the main hub Father mentioned. Disabling it shut down any geth we missed. It looks like some of the recordings remained intact. They'll tell us how this happened, what father did," Tali said.

"Tali you sound like you don't really want to hear it. You okay?" Kaidan asks her

"No Kaidan. We have to, I know. I just…this is terrible, Shepard, Kaidan. I don't want to know that he was part of this."

Then they all turn to watch the Video.

"Do we have enough parts to bring more online?" Tali father were saying.

"The new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more geth to the network. We're nearing a breakthrough on systemic viral attacks. Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board, just to be safe," The quarian scientist was saying.

"No. We're too close. I promised to build my daughter a house on the homeworld. I'm not going to sit and wait while the politicians argue," Tali father said.

"We'd have an easier time of it if Tali'Zorah could send back more working material."

"Absolutely not. I don't want Tali exposed to any political blowback. Leave Tali out of this. Assemble new geth with what we have. Bypass security protocols if need be," Tali father said.

"It sounds like he was doing this for you," John said.

"Yes Tali Shepard is right."

"I never wanted this, Shepard. Keelah, I never wanted this. Everything is his fault! I tried to pretend it didn't point to him, but this…When this comes up in the trial, they'll…We can't tell them, not the admirals, not anyone."

"Tali, without this evidence, you're looking at exile!"

"Is true Tali protect the memory of your father will not help anything, he is dead you not," Kaidan said.

"You think I don't know that? You think I want to live knowing that I can never see the fleet again? But I can't go back into that room and say that my father was worst war criminal on our people's history. I can't. They would strike his name from the manifest of every ship he ever served on. He would be worse than an exile. He'd be a traitor to our people, held up for children as a monster in a cautionary tale! I can't let all the good he did be destroyed for this."

"Dammit our parents sometimes push us to do things we don't want John, Tali is right, it would not be fair to her, being targeted all the time as the daughter of a traitor."

"Yes, Shepard, please."

"We're not going to decide anything here. Let's see what the admirals say once we get back, let's move on."

"You're my captain in this hearing, Shepard. It's your decision. But please. Don't destroy what my father was. Como on. If we wait too long, they'll decide we're already dead, and none of this will matter."

* * *

When they returned the trial had already begun.

"Commander Tali they think is dead," Kaidan said, hearing two quarian talking.

"Yes, let's hurry."

They came to trial soon they can

"Sorry we're late," Tali said.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy saved the Alarei. I hope this proves her loyalty to the quarian people," John said.

"Her loyalty was never in doubt. Only her judgment," Admiral koris said.

"Perhaps tali'zorah can offer something to encourage more trust in her judgment," Shala'Raan.

"Did you find anything on the Alarei that could clarify what happened there?"

Kaidan saw Tali, and John look at each other, then his husband looks at him, and Kaidan saw compassion in his eyes, and knew that his husband would do the right thing.

John walks toward then.

"Shepard… Please…" Tali said.

"Does Captain Shepard have any new evidence to submit to this hearing?"

"Tali helped me defeat Saren and the geth at the Citadel. That should be all the evidence you need."

"I fail to see what relevance—" Koris stared to say.

"You're not really interested in Tali, are you? This trial isn't about her. It's about the geth."

"This hearing has nothing to do with the geth!"

Kaidan new the John was going to get mad…and he did.

"You people to sympathize with them! Han'Gerrel wants to go war! None of you care about Tali! She knows more about the geth than any other quarian alive. You should be listening to her, not putting her on trial! Tali'Zorah saved the Citadel! She saved the Alarei! She showed the galaxy the value of the quarian people. I can't think of stronger evidence than that. "

Kaidan watched his husband walk side to side as he spoke, and he couldn't feel more proud that he was feeling right now with John's words. This time his words were not hard and dry if not wise, and firm as the great Commander he is.

"Are the admiral prepared to render judgment?" Raan said.

"Tali'Zorah, in light of you history of service, we don't find sufficient evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges. Commander Shepard, please accept these gifts in appreciation for you taking the time to represent one of our people. Commander Shepard, please accept these gifts in appreciation for you taking the time to represent one of our people." Shala'Raan said.

"If you appreciate me, then listen: the Reaper are coming. I'm going to need your help to stop them. Please don't throw away your lives against the geth."

"Thank you, Commander Shepard. I hope this board carefully considers your advice," Koris said.

"This hearing is concluded. Go in peace, Tali'zorah vas Normandy. Keelah se'lai.

They walk away, "Shepard, I can't believe you pulled that off. What you said…I've never had anyone speak like that on my behalf. Thank you for being there for my father and me, even when…thank you. "

"We can still go back in and get you exiled, if you want."

"John!"

"I'm joking."

"Hah! Thanks, but I'm fine with things like this. It's fun watching you shouts."

"That is trued Commander."

"Come on, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Let's get back to our ship," Johan grabs Kaidan hand. "Came on sweetheart let's go."

* * *

A while later they enter their cabin. Kaidan headed to bed, and lay down on it, thinking of his father. What happen to Tai's father made him think a lot about his father. He was still in intensive care, he wasn't out of danger yet, but his hard words kept buzzing in his ear.

"Kaidan."

Kaidan didn't listen; his mind was on that damn hospital, in his father with a tube in his throat, fighting for his life, and his mother that must be suffering alone in the hospital while he was here.

"Kaidan!"

"Ah ... Yes ..."

"I can't go on seeing you like this, you need to go back to talk to your father."

"No!"

"Dammit sweetheart just look at you, it hurts me to see you like that. You're not focused."

"Commander if you are concerned about my job-"

"For the love of God Kaidan, don't call me Commander, I'm your husband! I'm worried about you! I'm worried about my husband!"

"Don't yell at me ... I... dammit John, I need your love, not your screams," Kaidan said, unable to hold the tears any longer."

"No, no," John slept next to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry baby, please don't cry. I... did this to you ... I'll fix it, I swear. It breaks my soul the way your father is making you suffer. I am going to speak to him."

"No-"

"But Kaidan!"

"No, he will not listen to you he will only humiliate you."

"Tell me how I can help."

"Just hold me is all I need from you right now," Kaidan said between tears. He looked at the tearful eyes of his husband, and stroked his cheek. "Thanks for being here with my, and for you support. Thanks you for the way you behaved with Tali, showing me that you are that wonderful man who I fell in love with, just thanks for your love," Kaidan saw John's tears rolling down his cheeks. "Dammit I'm sorry for making you cry."

John grabbed his hand, taking to his mouth and kissing it. "You don't understand that you're my life if, you're sad, my life clouds with sadness, you are my sun, my light, the strength that motivates me to continue. Seeing you like this is feel like somebody nailed a dagger in my chest, please let me try to talk to your dad I beg you, do it for your husband peace of mind."

"Okay love, just for now hold me tight and stay here with me. I have a headache I need you John," Kaidan said sadly. Yes he was a soldier, but he deeply loved his father, and what was happening between them was destroying him inside and out.

"Of course I will, I'm not going to leave along, I'll take care of you overnight. I love you baby I love you so much," John said lovingly.

"I love you too."


	9. Jacob

"Shepard I have run a scan of the ship. I detect no life signs, but there may be useful technology or information still inside," Edi said.

"There it is and mostly intact. They could have survived impact…but it's been years," Jacob said.

"Don't jump to conclusions Jacob, everything has an explanation. I'm sure of that," Kaidan said.

"He's right Jacob; don't lose your edge," John said, trying to calm Jacob down, he knew that Jacob had a lot eager to know what had happened to his father.

"Yes Commander."

"It looks like it was stripped after the crash. They'd have tried to get a beacon up as soon as possible," Jacob said as they approached closer to the ship.

They went inside the ship, looking around to finds a number of VI, but no survivors, they left the ship and move forward, and then they found beacon, in poor condition.

"From the look of it, this beacon's been here awhile. Why would they wait years to signal?

"Pause in beacon protocol, eight years, 237 days, seven hours. Pause is recorded as: RECORD DELED by acting Captain Ronald Taylor." The Activated Beacon VI said.

"That's not right. My father was first officer," Jacob said angrily. John could feel the frustration, and the impact it had on him.

"Ronald Taylor was promoted under emergency command protocols. Other flagged issues: Unsafe deceleration. Local food and neural decay. Beacon activation protocols," The VI Said.

"Como on, let's get going," John said.

"My father had a working beacon but didn't signal for almost nine years. Maybe… that neural decay affected him," Jacob said.

"It must have, after so long Jacob, is the only explanation I see, but there times when our father act irrationally, "Kaidan said sadly.

"Kaidan-"

"I'm fine Commander let's move on."

John felt desire to embrace his husband, but he had to hold that desire in front of his crew. By continuing they found a hysterical woman

"You came? From the sky? The leader said someone would come! He delayed for so long, but he still has power! Some have lost faith. The hunters! They will have seen your star. They will not let you help him," the survivor said.

"What are you talking about? You're not making sense," John said.

"She seems scared of something or someone John, sorry Commander."

"Is okay Kaidan, and you are right."

"Of who you are talking about?" Jacob asks her.

"I—I, uh… I don't remember how to say it. He's our leader, and we serve so… We can go home. But some want to fight him. They were—they were cast out. He exiled them, so they hunt his machines and those who help him. They don't believe that rescue will come," she explains.

John moved a little restless to see movements behind them, "Watch out!" John yells, pushing her to the sides, and saving her life.

"Hunters! They won't stop until the leader is dead!" She said.

"Kill them! Agents of the liar! He will not escape!" One of the hunter orders to the others.

They were human, civilians, but they had no choice but to kill them before moving on. John didn't understand what was happening, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Jacob's father.

"Stripped for parts. Tech's wearing out. Those hunters must be lying on the pressure," Jacob said after they find a tech on the floor.

"Is that a settlement? They'd better be friendlier than the beach group. I need answers," Jacob said.

They approached, and John noticed that they were all women.

"Huh. They're from the same group as the ones that attacked us, but these are docile," Kaidan said.

"There aren't any men here. Maybe it affects genders differently? Makes males get violent" John said.

"But the female on the beach said the exiled ones came back as hunters," Kaidan said.

"It doesn't matter right now. One of these people must know what my father has to do with this!"

"I know, calm down Jacob," Kaidan said,

"Yes I'm sorry I…Just."

"We know." John said touching his shoulder solemnity.

"You have his face! He promised to call the sky, but he sends nothing. He forced us to eat, to…decay. You are cursed with his face!" a survivor said.

"Not the best reaction to the family resemblance, Jacob," John said.

"Why would my father force his crew to eat toxic food? Whatever's happening here need to stop," Jacob said.

They check the camp before moving on, finding a another survivors running from mechs.

"His mechs shoot without question? Not exactly a long-term discipline solution," Kaidan said.

"Well that would make them hate him. But maybe it was just for defense," Jacob said.

"Please. Here. You could end it. You…have his face…but you fight his…machines. You might stop this. This… I forget how to… read, but this… was the start. What he promised and what they did to us. We need the sky. Take us back to the sky." The doctor said.

"Jacob? What does it say?" John asks him.

"It's a crew logbook. Some of them through the beacon repair were taking too long. They were afraid they'd run out of supplies and lose their minds to the decay. My father restricted the ship food for himself and the other officers so they wouldn't be affected. Everybody else had eat the toxic food and hope for treatment later. The rest is a casualty list. A few mutinied over the decision. My father and the officers turned the mechs on them. "

"He wasn't command material, and it got to him. Couldn't keep the crew line without violence," John said.

"It didn't stop there. More incidents, harsh punishments. It's like they're cattle. Or toys. In a year, all the male crew members are flagged as "exiled" or dead. They separated our the women. Assigned them to officers like pets, and after the beacon is fixed, the officers appear in the casualties, too. After! My father took control and didn't stop it."

"Jacob do you see an explanation for this? He's your father… I mean ... forget it you probably like me, have another concept of who your father really was," Kaidan said.

"Is he Kaidan? You right I don't know him. "Maybe the initial decision, but the rest? Abuse of power doesn't get any clearer than this. I need to find this man."

"Give me a second Jacob," John asks him to talk with Kaidan.

"Sure," Jacob said moving away from them, to give them privacy.

John grabbed Kaidan's hands. "You okay?"

Kaidan pulls back. "Commander, please don't do this here, I'm fine."

John grabbed his hand again. "Stop this, Jacob know that you are my husband, and you're, not ok, I can see this affecting you. That man is not your father, Robert will have a hard heart, but I don't think he would be capable to do something like this. "

Kaidan pulls back again. "I'm not sure who that man in that hospital bed is anymore, Commander, now let's move on," Kaidan said before returning with Jacob.

John just followed him, but he didn't know how to help his husband anymore. After encountering with other mects, and another group of hunters finally they got with Jacob's father. He was isolated from the other hunters; he had used the craters among other things from the ship, to make a barrier between him and the hunters.

"You're here! I knew a real squad would blow through just fine. Sorry if the mechs scuffed your pads. I'll get you something nice when we get back to Alliance space. I've got to have some back-pay coming," Ronald Taylor said.

"What about your crew, acting captain?" Jacob said.

"Total loss. The toxic food turned them wild. They propped me up here in some kind of ritual behavior. Waiting for a chance to signal has been hell."

"That's the best you can do?" Jacob said.

"You let all your people talk back like that… Unh… who are you, exactly?" Ronal ask John.

"I 'm Commander Shepard, and he," John point to Kaidan," is Commander Alenko of the Normandy. I believe you are acquainted with Mr. Taylor."

"Taylor? Jacob? No, not Jacob," he said in disbelief.

"Why not me? Would ten years of this look better to anyone else in the galaxy?" Jacob asks him angrily

"You have to understand. This isn't me. The realities of Command, they change you. I wasn't ready for that."

"I'm not unreasonable, Captain. But ten years? What happened?"

'Yes, you could have activated the beacon before, why did not you? "Kaidan ask him.

"Goddamnit, why did you do this to your crew?" Jacob yells at him.

"There was resistance to the plan. Mutiny. We had to take a hard line to keep order, and things settled down. As the decay set in, we made sure the crew were comfortable. Some even seemed happier. Ignorance is bliss, right? And they were grateful for guidance, like an instinct. Pure authority was… easy. At first. Months in, the effect lowered inhibitions. They got territorial. Rank, protocol—they couldn't understand. We had to establish dominance. After a while the perks seemed… normal."

"That's it? You created a harem and played king? Ten years in a juvenile fantasy?" Jacob asks him.

"I can't point to where it all went wrong. But when the beacon was ready, revealing what happened didn't seem like a good idea."

"Commander, we need to help those people we can leave them down here," Kaidan said.

John thought for a moment, Jacob dad was sick, but those people could not pay for what he did. He looked at his husband finding the answer in his eyes. "We can help these people. Cerberus can have ships here in days and pull everyone out."

"He's not worth the fuel to haul him out, or the air he's breathing. He's damned lucky I don't even think he's worth pulling the trigger," Jacob said pointing his gun at him.

Kaidan put his hand on his shoulder. "Jacob, for more than our parents let us down like you said isn't worth it, because if you do, it will torment you throughout life. You need to believe me; just look at me like I would like to hate my father, but even that isn't worth it. "

"You're right Kaidan." Jacob looks at his dad, and put the gun down, "I don't know who you are. Because you're not any father I remember."

"We'll secure him for an Alliance court. For every year here, he'll have ten to think about it," John said.

"Give him all the time in the galaxy. The man who did this doesn't know right from wrong," Jacob said.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I did the best I could."

"I'm ten years past believing that."

John approach Kaidan. "Sweetheart."

"No…don't do this to me here…Let's go…"

"No wait," John hug him tightly, "do you feel better?"

"Yes…Sorry for snaps at you like that."

"Is okay honey, it won't be a real marriage unless we fight from time to time, don't you think?"

"You right."

John puts his arm around Kaidan shoulders, "Came on honey, let's get out of here."

* * *

John was standing in front of the refrigerator looking, for ingredients, to prepare a good breakfast to his husband as they arrived to the Citadel. The last two days it hadn't been easy for him, his husband had spent most of the time on bed between missions. Ann had told him in her last message that his father had left the intensive care unit, and he was doing much better.

John was determined to talk to Kaidan's father, and make him see reason. He couldn't bear to see Kaidan, sad, and depressed. His sentinel was a strong soldier, but this problem with his father, had affected him intensely. In their next mission, they are going to help Jacob with his dad, then Legion and soon they would pass through Omega 4 relay, and Kaidan was not focused, he doesn't want to take the risk of taking him, and that something happened to him.

So John was making him a good breakfast, he wanted his husband to rest all morning as he goes down to talk to his father. Kaidan didn't deserve what his father was doing to him. His husband is an angel, he doesn't deserve that his father despised him as if he were a criminal if, one of the things he loves most of his husband is his good heart, and his personality.

He looked in the fridge, and smiled to find what he was looking for, potatoes, egg, bacon, onion, and cheese. Kaidan liked omelet with cheese, so that is was what he was going to prepare for him. After removing the ingredient, he was ready to start cooking, but he felt the curious eyes of the ship's cook Sergeant Gardner.

"What?" John asked politely. Being nice to people was something that he was staring to love, he felt more happy doing it, and all thank to his husband.

"Commander with all due respect, I can cook you don't have to do it."

John looked at him intently before answering, really his food was bad, the other Commander Shepard would have said in his face without hesitation, but the new Commander Shepard, now think twice before speaking, then he search on his mind for the right words, not to hurt his feelings.

He rubbed his neck and looked at the ground." Ah, I just want to please my husband is all," John said with some embarrassment, almost no one knew that he and Kaidan had married.

"You are married Commander? I didn't know ..."

"Yea, it was recent, so don't take it the wrong way...I just want to do something nice for my husband, he doesn't feel to god."

"Okay Commander."

John saw he leaves, and then he started to cook breakfast. First he cracks the eggs to beat it, and then peel the potatoes. He barely had time to cooks for himself before Kaidan arrived to the ship, and after that Kaidan does more of the cooking. His roommate taught him how to cook, he told him that eat cafeteria food all the time was bad for morality. The truth, he loved cooking, but Kaidan is the only one who knew that.

He had started to peel potatoes when he felt the flash of a camera, he didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Kasumi!"

"Sorry Shep, but this has to go down in history. You're cooking?"

"So it seems. Kaidan ... doesn't feel so good ... I want to please him doing something nice for him. "

"Our Kaidan? What is wrong with him, Shep?"

John couldn't help laughing. "Our Kaidan, or you mean my Kaidan?"

"Oh Shep, he is not yours alone, everyone on the ship is crazy about him, well, except for Miranda. Kaidan is ... pure love, can I go see him?"

John shook his head, at any time he stops peeling the potatoes. "Even if I say no you are going to go anyway so, yes go, maybe that will lift his mood."

"Okay, ah ... wait ... I have something for breakfast that will be perfect, I'll be right back."

John continued cooking. He no longer felt jealous of Kasumi, but Jack was different. After discussion they had they had not seen o talk to each other, he had been avoided her, he disliked the fact that Jack had feelings for his husband.

"Hey Shepard, what are you doing? Oh wait ... You're cooking?" Garrus asked.

"Yes, too bad you can't eat our food, I'm a good cook."

"No doubt whatever you're cooking smells good, so how's our friend?"

John briefly, explain to Garrus, how Kaidan had been feeling the last few days, as Kasumi, Garrus showed concerned about his husband. Sometimes he feels a little jealous, almost nobody cared about him as they did for Kaidan.

John liked to talk to Garrus. He had always been with him. He had noticed a rapprochement between he and Tali, John was sure there was something between them, and that made him happy, Tali was a good person, she deserved someone like Garrus.

"Garrus something is going on between you and Tali?" John asked subtly.

"Well, is something like that," Garrus said a little nervous.

John patted him on his shoulder. "Hey, that's good. I know that you two are mutually attracted."

"Shep, here take this," Kasumi said.

John looks at the rose inside a small vase that she gives him. "What is this?" John asked her, as he looked at the rose strangely.

"It's a detail."

"But Kasumi, Kaidan is not a woman!"

"Oh, that depends Shep, who is always in the bottom, and knowing how possessive you are I guess you're not," she said as she walked out of the mess room.

John opened his mouth and looked at Garrus for a moment. if, she only knew ... that he also liked to be in the bottom a lot.

"She has a point Shepard."

"Garrus!"

"Spirit Shepard, you're always in command, I guess you're also had the command on the bed. I better go before you put a gun to my head, for talking too much."

"I never-"

"Really Shepard, you're crazy, I will not take the risk ... bye ..."

John couldn't help but laugh and continue cooking. A while later he came out of the mess room with a tray in hand toward the elevator. He only hoped Kasumi, may have cheer up a little to his husband, which John had been unable to do so.

When he exit the elevator the first thing he heard was the lovely laughter of his husband then Kasumi, and finally Jack, that last one he does not like it, but hearing Kaidan laugh made him feel happy.

He entered the cabin; Jack was lying on the bed next to his husband. "Well…well did I miss something?"

"Oh Great! Kaidan get up of that bed, we miss you around the ship," Jack said before kissing him on the cheek and head for the exit.

"And Jack, I walk around the ship too, you don't miss me?" John said as he put the tray on the table.

"Oh fuck you Shep."

"Don't listen to her Shep. Kaidan I hope you feel better, I going to see you later," Kasumi said before leaving the room.

John looked at Kaidan and crossing his arms. "What Jack was doing in our bed?" John asked him a little jealous

Kaidan smiled and got up from the bed then he walk towards John. He grabbed John's hand uncrossing his arms and embraced his husband tightly. "Are you jealous?" Kaidan asked at him quietly

"A little," John sighed to smell his wet hair. "How are you feeling?" John wanted to stop the time when he was in the arms of his beloved.

"Not so good, but I feel better now that I'm between your arms, and Jack ... you already know her. What smells so good?"

John raised his husband chin with his finger, kissing his lips softly, "I made you breakfast baby I need you to eat."

"Only if you eat breakfast with me."

"It's a deal, let go sit down."

Kaidan walked away from him, and looked at the rose that was in the tray. "John I'm beginning to think that you really think I am the woman in this relationship, first you picked me up in your arms taking me to bed on our wedding night, and now you are giving me a rose, what the hell!"

John could not help but laugh out loud. "The rose was Kasumi idea no mine, but she thinks you're the woman ..."

"What?"

They sat down to eat breakfast, and John told him about his conversation in the mess room with Kasumi and Garrus. They talked for a while, John felt happy to see him smile.

"This is so good love, thank you, and I'll have to have a conversation with my friend, you know John, if we're ended here again, fighting the Reaper; I would like her to be with us."

"Consider it done I like her a lot too. I'll find a way to convince her." John grabbed his hand, "don't thank me, I did with love for you, to see you smile, that smile that lights up my life." John saw him remain quietly looking at his hand. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Kaidan caress John's hand with his thumb. "You don't cease to amaze me with your care, forgive me for being so weak, and be a burden to you."

"Kaidan Alenko Shepard, do you want to see me angry?"

"NO!... is-"

"Nothing, you are not a burden to me, and you're a human being, who loves his father, is natural that you feel like that. I would question your character if you were not." John kissed his hand. "It is my pleasure to take care of you Kaidan. I don't know how to make you understand how important you are to me. Now we're almost to the Citadel. "

"You still think about going to see my father."

"Hell Yes. I can't stand to see you like this any longer. I could hardly sleep last night, you were moving all night in bed uneasily between dreams, and I'm not complaining Kaidan, I... worry love."

"You're wonderful," Kaidan got stuck in his own words.

John quickly moved to his side and snuggled him in his arms. "Hey Handsome, do you love me?"

"Immensely."

"Then smile for me, you're killing me," John said distressed. He couldn't wait for them to arrive to the Citadel so he can set things straight with his father in law. He knew he had to be careful not to be too hard on him; Kaidan won't forgive him if his dad gets worse, because of him.

"Okay," Kaidan said smiling, and then kiss his husband lovingly. "But I ask you, be careful."

"Does not worry love, I will. Now finish your breakfast you need to rest. Did you like the food?"

"Yes, love I always like it when you cook, you're a good cook. You're good at everything."

"Really," John brushed his nose with Kaidan's, "in everything honey!"

Kaidan blushed. "Yes, really baby ..."

"I love you sweetheart ..."

Then John kisses his husband with a kiss full of love and devotion, his body wanted more of him, but he knows how to contain his urge. He knew that Kaidan right now could only think about his father.

"Sorry love," Kaidan said breaking the kiss.

"Stop saying sorry, if I get credit for every time you said sorry, we would be millionaires by now."

"We would be?"

"Sure sweetheart, what's mine are yours, you know that."

Kaidan grabbed John's hand bringing his fingers to his mouth kissing it gently. "You are so lovely, every day you make me fall in love more than I am for you Commander Shepard. Sometimes I want to scream at everyone that call you an asshole, how lovely you are-"

"No, that privilege is only yours. Don't blow my cover, baby," John said, smiling trying to make him smile.

Kaidan chuckled. "Okay, but I think you're already are uncovered."

"Is that so, I guess no one give the memo to Jack who still hates me, I can't get through her."

"I know you will, just give her time."

"More!"

"Commanders, sorry to interrupt this loving conversation," Joker said over the Comm.

"Joker I swear I 'm going to disconnect the audio of our cabin-"

'No Commander please don't take away that from me, is that you two always inspire me, and every time I listen I am happy to know that you two are finally happy, anyway, we're arriving to the Citadel."

"Okay."

"You have to go? I'm so comfortable in your arms."

"Uhm, baby you're so spoiled. This is what we are going to do, if all goes well with your father, we will spend the afternoon together."

"And the night?"

"Yes," John said, looking at him lovingly.

"And you'll continue spoiled me?"

John laughed, and kissed his forehead. "Yes, I will. I have to go now."

After that, John left him and left the cabin, finding Samara, who was coming to see him. He just smiled and invited her to come in, he followed his way, definitely everyone like his husband.

* * *

John walked into the hospital and headed immediately to Kaidan's dad room. Dona Ann immediately greeted him with a hug. "Son, how are you?"

"What are you doing here? Go the hell out of here."

"Robert!"

"Do not worry Ann I came prepared if you can leave me alone with your husband, I promise I'll take care that Mr. Alenko don't get upset."

"Okay Shepard, but tell me how is my son, I want to see him."

"Kaidan is not right, it would make him very happy to see you just give me a second." John opened his omnitool writing something. "Okay, why don't you go see him? You know where the Normandy is dock, my pilot is waiting I gave the order, that lets you enter the ship."

John waited until she left the room, and then look at Kaidan dad, "Now you and I going to tack about you son

"I have no son."

"For the love of god you really are a stubborn man. Kaidan is shattered with this, and I can't stand to see him like that. Have some compassion."

"I can't have compassion for someone who has not had for us. You change my son; making him fall into fraternization, work with terrorists, and to marry you. You have a dirty past, Commander Shepard; this wasn't what I expected from Kaidan. I wanted something or someone better for my son."

"So do you think we just started a relationship without thinking of the consequences, we did not!" John paused a moment, to calm down; the truth is that he now understanding how hard this man really was.

He moved to the window and looked out, remembering how hard it was to reach the conclusion that he couldn't fight with his feelings towards his lieutenant. "I struggle with what I was feeling for you son, but I couldn't stay away what I was feeling was very deep. I went to Kaidan and told him about my feelings; he gave me a speech about how our feeling was wrong in every sense of the word. I was his commander, we were working under the Alliance ship, and for a while Kaidan refused to follow his feelings towards me, but like me, he couldn't stop what happens next between us."

"This only gives me to understand that my son was weak and still are-"

"No, Kaidan is a strong man, a great soldier integral, by the book, and a wonderful person, but he is human like me."

"Not so integral, that is working for terrorists-"

"First I'm not working for Cerberus, they brought me back, and the first thing I did was go to the Alliance. The council, and the Alliance give they back at me, so I use Cerberus resources to help the Colonies. When I saw Kaidan on Horizon, he reject me too, I force him to join me at gunpoint, because I am so in love with your son ... that I couldn't bear that idea to go on without him. Since that day Kaidan has been my support, my guide. Kaidan changed my life he has made me a better man and a better human being, and you are very cruel to him."

"Very nice words, but that does not erase the fact that Kaidan has committed the folly of marrying you. I wanted him to have a family with a woman that gives him children, to follow his steps."

"We can have children, and our children will choose the path they want to choose, I just hope they don't choose the military life, this life is not easy, just look at me, I'm not even supposed to be alive, that life sent me to death, I can't believe you want the same fate for your son, or grandchildren." John said a little upset. Kaidan was right this man was hard to convince. "we are going through omega 4relays soon, Kaidan need to be focused, and right now he is not, I ask you to consider your position with him, I'm willing to beg if necessary, but it hurts me to see my husband like that. That man loves you."

"The only way that would be possible is if, Kaidan come back to his senses, returns to the Alliance, and dissolve that stupid marriage with you, I don't want you in my family Commander Shepard. You will be a hero for everyone, but for me you will always remain a criminal, who grew up in the street, not like my son, who comes from a good family."

John looked angrily at Kaidan's father and shook his head, he couldn't understand his hatred, and much less he could understand his hardness against Kaidan. It was as if he had something else that you were not telling.

"Well, that will not happen, if I knew the Kaidan would be happy without me, I would leave him to have the love of his father back, but you saw him suffered from my death. Honestly, I do not know how you could have a heart attack, when you don't have a heart," John said helplessly, it was difficult to be a rational with a man as stubborn as he had in front of him now. The man was identity to Kaidan, but only in the physical, yes, his husband was stubborn, but he didn't have a hard heart as his father.

"I demand respect!"

"Respect is earned, and you have not earned my respect." John approached his bed. "Kaidan don't deserve to have a father like you, but I know how to give him the love he needs so overcome this, and the day that he and I have a son, I swear that I will do the impossible for our son doesn't look remotely close to his grandfather. Everybody says I'm hard, and heartless, but compared to you I am an angel," John said before leaving the bedroom with the sorrowful soul.

He always had wanted to have a family as Kaidan's, a father figure, but now not so much. He now understood Kaidan 's pain, because although the man wasn't his father, his harsh words hurt him deeply, perhaps because now he was more human than before, but that John Shepard he used to be wanted to come back to that room and shake that man to make him understand the mistake he is making with Kaidan. He push the tears back, he was on his way to breaking his husband heart again.

* * *

A while later after he enters to his cabin, he found Kaidan laughing with his mother. He put a smile and greeting her husband with an innocent kiss.

"Your show our ship to your mom?"

"You mean your ship Shepard?" Ann asked.

"No Ann, everything I have belonged to Kaidan too ..."

"Yes John, I already did..."

"Shepard -"

'You can call me John, I think we're family, " John said.

"John, I liked your aquarium," Ann looked at Kaidan, "son, my birthday will be soon, so an aquarium would be a good birthday present."

"Mom, how can I ever-"

"Kaidan," John put his hand in front interrupting him. "Ann, you get it."

"You would do that for me?"

John looked at his husband, who smiled at his mother. "Seeing you happy makes Kaidan happy, and I would do anything to see him smile."

"Well, son you fall short when you described me your husband, he is very charming. Now I have to go. How do you let my husband? "

John looked at the floor, "okay," John said softly.

"I see, John is okay you tried you best," Kaidan said.

Ann approached John, grasping his hand, "Don't worry, you are welcome in my home and in my heart, I'm just waiting for Robert to feel better, to tell him a few things that my husband need to hear from me."

"Thanks Ann, we will accompany you to the exit."

"No, I know the way second floor and then forward stay here with Kaidan he need you."

'Mom-"

"Don't worry son, you better rest you don't look so good I love you. John I know I don't have to tell you to take care of my son, if I can see you are doing it too well."

"I love you too mom."

After she left the room, John poured himself a drink; he didn't know how to approach Kaidan.

"John-"

"I tried Kaidan, I'm sorry, your dad-"

"Forget John," Kaidan sigh. "Let's finish spending the afternoon together; I don't want to think about dad."

"Kai, love, I... Damnit if I had known, that puingt a gun to you head and bring you to the ship would make you lost your father, I never-"

"You never what John? You'd let me go, and forget about me ... Answer me, you could have done that?"

John put the glass down, and grabbed Kaidan, pulling him towards to hug him tightly. "NO. No. No, Damnit I couldn't have done it, if you are what keep me standing, I probably would have acted selfishly, as I did with Ashley."

"What?"

John pulled away slightly to look at him. "When you told me over the Comm to save Ashely, at that moment I knew I loved you dearly, but I never told you, so I couldn't let you die, knowing that I would die with you too." John said shakily in tears.

Kaidan just smiled sadly and hug his husband again.

"I can't stand to see you suffer, but I can't bear the thought of living without you neither, so I guess we're screwed ..."

"No, Commander, I don't plan to suffer anymore, for a man who doesn't see beyond his own pride, and because I can't bear to know that I'm hurt you. I have my mother and I have you, is all I need."

John didn't need anything more, but those words to have some peace in his soul again, so he just took his husband's bed and hugged him.

"What do you want to do sweetheart? Do you want to see a move?"

"Now that you mention it, I have the videos that you and I recorded in our apartment. Do you want to see them?"

John smiled, "Yes," he kisses his husband cheek "Love you."

"Love you too ..."


	10. Shadow Broker part 1

Kaidan baby is mom,

I wanted to tell you that your father is coming home today. Now I can tell the old fool what he deserves. Son, I can assure you that despite of how hard your father is Robert is suffering just like you. Robert loves you for more than he try to hide it. Last night I left the room for a moment, and when I come back to the room he was in tears looking at a picture of you. You remember the picture that I showed where you had your face all dirty with chocolate? Yes the same picture.

I remember that day like it was yesterday, you were five years old, so I 'm sure you don't remember. That day I had prepared a birthday cake for your father, and you couldn't wait until he comes back from work. You took advantage that I was busy in the living room to sneak in into the kitchen. When you father got back from work he find you eating the cake, you had your entire face cover with chocolate, your dad instead of getting angry began to laugh, then he take a picture before hugging you and tell you how much he loved you.

You know son, there times I wish you to be a child again, to hold you in my arms as I did before, when you had your migraines, or when you wanted love from your mom. You are now a grown man trying to save the galaxy with your husband. I've never told you, but you're my hero son.

I am proud of who you are. I'm proud that you followed your heart, and you're doing good thing next to a man who loves you. I know Shepard, had a terrible past, your father never gets tired of telling me and telling me the man like him can love anybody, but that wasn't what I saw in Shepard's eyes when he looked at you. In his eyes, I saw a man madly in love and concerned about you. What more can I ask for you, if I see that you are happy with him. I told you dad, but he is blind man.

You have always been my special child, I know I overprotect to you when you were a child, but I had a horrible fear that, you was going to end up with cancer as the other children that had the L2 too, but thank God it wasn't like that, you grew up to be a good man. When you walk me around your ship, I can see that everyone love you, and respect you, that made me feel more proud of you.

I want you to focus on your mission, I don't want anything to happen to you, try not to think on your father, that old fool someday will come back to his senses, but I want you to put your head on what is important right now. I hope to see you soon, you don't know how much I miss son, but now I am calm knowing that you're happy, I saw you suffer immensely by Shepard death is a relief to know that God gave him a second chance with you, make him happy, I notice that Shepard needs you, like you need him.

Keep doing well my son, you were born for that. I love you.

You Mom

Kaidan closed his omnitool, remembering her mother with tearful eyes. His mother is a special woman, and like her he misses her a lot. With his mother, he felt free to express his feelings. He remembers when he started to feel attraction for his commander; he did felt so confused it was the first time that he had felt an attraction for a man, so he sent a message to his mother. He didn't mention that the man was his commander, and instead of feeling bad she gave him her support, telling him that what mattered was his happiness, with the person he chooses male or female.

He also wished sometimes be a child again, and curls up in his mom's arms to fall asleep as he did before. When John died his mother accompanied him all the time, giving him her support. Kaidan was honest with his mom and told her the truth about what had happened between he and his commander, she supported him, and for that reason, among other things he adored his mother.

Kaidan hears the elevator arriving and he quickly wiped the tears he didn't want John to know that he was still suffering because of his father, so he put a smile when John walks through the door.

"Hey baby you are ready?" John asks him, but not before noticing his red eyes. John approached him and grabbed his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing love let's go." Kaidan said, avoiding his gaze.

"Look at me."

"John-"

"Why you are lying to me, if I know you as the back of my hand, you were crying?" John said gently at him.

Kaidan let out a sigh, John was right; he couldn't hide anything from his husband for more than he tries John knew him very well. He showed him the message, and then hugged him tightly.

"Do you want to stay here, I can take Thane and-"

"NO!"

"But you don't feel well."

"I'm fine, don't treat me like a baby," Kaidan said, but not without leaving his arms, in John's arms he felt safe.

John chuckled stroking his hair." but you're my baby. Hey why you're sad? That message from your mother is very beautiful."

"I just miss her, it hurts to know that she is suffering with this, but I'm fine. Let's go to help Liara she needs us."

"Are you sure?"

Kaidan walked away from John, he loved that his husband protects him, making him feel special, but at the same time bothered him, making he feel weak. Like his mother John was overprotective.

"You need to stop overprotect me!" Kaidan snaps at him.

'Hey ... Hey ... don't be mad, " John said calmly

"Then stop!" Kaidan yells at him, but immediately regret doing so, seeing the confusion in John's face, so he quickly returns to his arms. "I'm sorry, so sorry I didn't mean to talk to you like that."

"Is okay, but don't ask me to stop care for you if, you know the madness in which we live and if, something happens to you... I go crazy and you know it."

"Okay, hey listen. Tonight you want-"

"YES!"

Kaidan laughed loudly, "Whoop that was fast."

"Well," John brushed his lips with Kaidan's, "It had been a week since the last time with has sex, so I'm horny," John said, as he bit his lips softly.

"Okay, but this time I'll be on top!"

John chuckled. "Whatever you say my love, you know I like it when you have the command. Have no pity on me tonight." John said before kissing him intensely.

Kaidan put his arm around John, enjoying his lips. "I will not ..."

Kaidan was lost in his arms he didn't want to get away from him, he wanted more, and for a moment he forgot the mission and began unbuttoning John's shirt, until he stopped him.

"Uhm ... baby I... want you so bad, but we have to go," John said, but still kissing him. He felt his body eager to have his husband.

"Yes ..." Kaidan attempt to get away, but his husband didn't stop kissing him. "John..."

"Oh yes ... Kaidan Dammit!"

"I know, let's go before we lose control...of our bodies"

* * *

After a while, they arrived at Illium with Thane, Kaidan had the opportunity to talk with him on the Normandy. He felt very sorry that Thane was on the edge of his life, despite the fact that he was a murderer, in their conversations he have learned to know him better, and realize that Thane had a good heart.

"Hey Thane you heard from your son?" Kaidan asks him as they walked to Liara's office.

"Yes, Kaidan he's fine thanks for asking. Did you hear from your father?"

"Thane, I don't think -"

"John is okay, yes Thane he is coming home today."

"Don't worry your father will found the peace he needs to open his heart to you again. I think that many times we create an idea of our children, we want them to be like us, and we forget that they are independent human beings with dreams, very different from our own desires."

"I try to be like him, but-"

"I walk into your life, and put your world upside down," John said, grabbing his hand to distract him.

"Yes you did. But you're right Thane, and I won't repeat the same mistake with my Kids."

"I will not let you. Thane I want children with Kaidan, but I don't want them to follow our footsteps."

"But Shepard, you're a hero, you would be proud to have a son to grow to be a hero as you two."

John squeezed Kaidan's hand. "I wasn't good Thane Kaidan was but no me, and I'm not proud of that."

"That's your past John; you're a different person now."

"That's true Commander, when I met you, you were a bad man, and I didn't like you the first, now I can see a very different man in front of me."

"Thanks to my husband Thane."

Moments later they arrived to Liara's office.

"Shepard! It's good to see you again. Kaidan!"

"Yes in the flesh."

"When I was told you were with Shepard, I couldn't believe it. Shepard how do you manage to do that? "

Kaidan smiled and looked at his husband. "Yes John, tell her how you did it." Kaidan asks John watching him intensely

"Well," John rubbed his neck and looked at Liara, "putting a gun to his head."

"What? Shepard!"

John sat in the chair, "what? He didn't want to come voluntarily, so I did what I had to do to get my man back."

Kaidan shook his head, and sat in the other chair at his side. "But now I'm here voluntarily."

"You two ... well I'm happy to see you two together. So, what can I do for you two?"

"I know you're looking for the shadow Broker, Cerberus gave me data on where to find. Interested?" John asks her.

"Absolutely! I had no idea…let me see what you've got!"

Kaidan saw John, stand up and deliver the data-pad to her. He wondered what kind of issue Liara had with the Shadow Broker that she was looking for it.

"It looks like a leaked transmission between Shadow broker operatives. Some hints as to the location, and…It's about Feron. He's still alive."

"Who's Feron?" John asks her.

"He was a friend. He helped me recover your body from the Shadow Broker."

"Why did the Shadow broker want my corpse?" John asks her disbelief.

"He was going to sell you to the Collectors, but Feron and I stopped him. Feron sacrificed himself to save me."

"Wait a minute here," Kaidan said getting up from the chair, and by standing next to John. "So you rescued John? Then how did he end up with Cerberus?" Kaidan said a little upset.

"Well, they gave me intel to help recover Shepard. They actually put Feron with me in the first place. After I got out, I gave Shepard to them. They said could bring Shepard back."

"But why didn't you tell me anything Liara, you knew how bad I was over his dead…Why?"

"Kaidan calm down," John said.

"No, Liara please answer me."

"Kaidan, I wasn't sure if they can do it, I didn't want to give you false hopes. Besides you hate Cerberus, you're very loyal to the Alliance; you would never have allowed me-"

"Bullshit, you know how I loved John. If, I had known that there was any possibility to bring John back, I wouldn't have hesitated for a moment, I would have helped you to get his body." He was tired of everyone thinking that his feelings were directed only towards the Alliance, Liara saw him suffer for John. A hope would have changed everything.

"Kaidan I'm sorry, I didn't hide it on purpose."

"Kaidan, listen she kept me out of the Collectors' hands. Without her, I couldn't have come back, we need to thank her."

"Yes, and I'm grateful, but she should have told me," Kaidan told John, looking at Liara with some resentment

"Kaidan I assure you that, the decision wasn't easy for me," Liara looked at John, "Shepard, I didn't know you'd fell when Cerberus restored you. If you'd feel betrayed, or…," She looks at the data-pad again, "they brought you back. And now they're giving me a chance to find Feron. After two years, I hadn't even dreamed…"

"It sounds like you and Feron were close," John said to her.

"It's funny. He betrayed me more than once. He was double-dealing for Cerberus, for the Shadow Broker…But in the end, he sacrificed himself for me. I owe him."

"Okay Liara, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. What's the next step?"

"I… I don't know. I need to prepare, to think. I'm going home. Use my terminal if you need any local Intel, and Kaidan please do not be angry with me. "

"I'm not Liara ... go peaceful."

"You okay?" John asks her.

"I've spent two years plotting revenge. Now I have the chance to make it a rescue," She said as she walked towards the exit.

"Let us help you. We'll come by your apartment?"

"Okay. Hopefully I'll have a plan by then. Thank you, to both."

John approached Kaidan, "hey-"

"Two years suffering, thinking that I would never see you again, and she knew you were being rebuilt ... Dammit John that wasn't fair."

"Then you lie to her, and you're really mad at her."

"I'm not mad, I'm furious. Tell me if, it was me, you'd be mad at her too?" Kaidan ask John, trying to stay calm.

"Well, if you put it that way, yes. Come here." John hugged him tightly. "Baby, leave the past behind, I'm here, we're married ... Let grudges behind."

"I'm sorry to intrude, but the Commander's right, one way or another, now you have the person that you love with you, bitterness is not good."

"Yes, you two are right, let's move on ..."

They left the office to the taxi station. Kaidan didn't make any comment about Liara, but inside he felt a bit betrayed by his friend. Liara went to see him several times at his apartment and found him broken over John's death, and she never had the compassion to give him hope, that there was a possibility that he could see John again.

He wasn't a man who held a grudge, but now he felt very upset, and more knowing that Liara still had feelings for John; he could see the way she looked at him. It made him remember the confrontation they had once on the SR-1 where John had to tell her it was him, who he wanted.

When they reached the apartment it was full of cops, it was obvious that something had happened, immediately Kaidan felt worried, it was one thing to be angry at Liara, and another thing wanted that something happened to her, despite everything she was his friend.

"What's going on?" John asks the cop.

"This area is sealed off. Please step back, Sir." Illium cop said.

"Wait, sealed off? Why?" Kaidan asks the cop, and then he saw someone approach them.

"Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard. Thank you, officer. Your people are dismissed." Tela vasir said.

"You can't do that!" The cop said.

"Already done," Tela said.

"Who are you?" John asks her.

"Tela vasir. Special tactics and recon."

Kaidan looks at John for a moment. "She is a Spectre John."

"Uhm, A spectre?"

"I heard you weren't reinstated. Too bad—you did good work. So I assume you had business with your friend this evening, Commanders?"

"Liara was following a lead on the Shadow broker," John answered her.

"The Shadow Broker? Dangerous enemy to have."

"What are the facts so far?" Kaidan asks her.

"About 25 minutes ago, someone took a shot at T'soni. Note the bullet holes," she said pointing towards the wall. "She stuck around for almost four minutes before leaving the building. Whatever she was doing was important. "

"If Liara isn't here, where is she?" John asks her.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be sifting through her crap. There's no blood, no body. It looks like T'soni got away. The sniper didn't plan on her kinetic barrier. Clever girl. Paranoid, but clever."

"Did the police find anything when they arrived? Kaidan asks her.

"Just the mess and the bullet holes, I gave them a gold star for finding the bullet holes."

"Liara was expecting us. She would have left a message here – her office wasn't safe," John said.

"I'm not surprised. Illium is just Omega with expensive shoes. I haven't found anything useful for tracking her down yet. You two knew T'soni better than I do. Where would she have hidden her backups?" Tela said

"Let us take a look around."

They began to look around the apartment in the living room, up to Liara room on the second floor. Immediately something captive Kaidan's look, and he headed toward a photo that Liara had in her desk while John, was checking at picture frame with a picture of the Normandy.

Kaidan lifted the picture frame it was a picture of John, definitely Lira was still in love with him. That photo wasn't the only thing that was in her apartment, also part of his old armor too, it was as if, she was still living in the past, just as he did.

His apartment title was under their names, and in spite of John dying, he never changes the title, as he never got rid of John belongings, he never let him go.

"Look Kaidan is at picture of the Normandy," John said grabbing photo frames.

"The picture changed when you touched it. It must be keyed to you I.D. What does it show now?" Vasir said.

"It's a Prothean dig site. Liara did leave a message," John replay.

"There are few Prothean-looking objects around the apartment. Let's see we can find."

John approached Kaidan and put his hand on his shoulder. "You were listened? Kaidan!"

"Yes I heard, this is a picture of you, it is obvious that Liara still in love with you."

"Kaidan Please, I need you to focus."

"I'm focused John, but I'm not blind, let's go to find whatever it is, we are looking for."

"Kaidan you're angry with me?"

Kaidan looks around for a moment; they were alone in Liara's room, so he gave him a quick kiss. "Never, let's go."

Down stairs they found what they were looking for, a backup disk, which they play in Liara's terminal revealing the evidence they needed. She was talking to a Salaria name Sekat, and agreed to meet at his office in Barian Frontier, in the Dracon Trade Center.

"This must be important. The shadow Broker's people already tried to kill her once." John said.

"I know where the Dracon Trade Center is. My car's outside."

"Let's go," John said.

She moves ahead, Kaidan approached John. "I don't like her, don't trust her Commander."

"Again your guts are telling you that?" John said laughing.

"It's not a joke."

"Relax baby, me neither, but let's go with her, to find Liara, if she betrays us ... well ... you know what happens to people who betray me."

"Yea ... yea ... if you don't put a gun to the head, you kill them."

"Again with the gun, shit, I'm never going to let this down."

"Not."

* * *

When they arrived there was a huge explosion.

"This is problematic," Thane said.

"They just took out three floors to make sure she's dead! I'll grab the skycar and seal off the building from the top!" John said.

"We'll start down here and work my way up."

"Just leave some for me."

They went inside the building, where everything was destroyed by the explosion, and there were bodies lying on the floor. The door was locked, so they took the stairs to the second floor, where there was another total destruction. They found someone still alive but died a few seconds later. Kaidan examine him.

"John someone shot this man."

"Vasir we have casualty, here. It looks like he's got bullet wounds. Watch yourself, vasir. They used military-grade hardware," John said to her.

They move on to the third floor, Kaidan saw something the caught his attention; he headed to examine the object.

"Commander I found a military-grade explosive device. It hasn't been armed." Then he listens to John, communicate it to Vasir before continuing through the door. Next room is was Baria frontiers office.

"Vasir, we are at the Baria Frontiers office. Liara signed in just a few minutes ago," John said after examine the terminal.

Immediately they went through the other door in the next room, where they were attacked.

"John takes cover."

"Dammit Vasir! We'are pinned down! Merc – and they're well-armed!"

"Say hello to the shadow Broker's private army, Commander!" Kaidan hear her say to his Commander by Comm.

They continued moving on, finding more Merc in the way, eliminating them all, up to Sekat office.

"Damn it. If I'd been a few seconds faster, I could've stopped them," Vasir said, after she kills a Merc.

Kaidan ducked examining the Salaria body.

"Is this Sekat?" Johns asks her.

"Must have been."

"What a coincidence," Kaidan muttering while he got up. "Commander no sign of that data Liara talked about. Looks like a dead end."

"Speaking of which, did you find your friend's body?"

"You mean this body?" Liara said.

"Liara, this is vasir. She's a spectre," John said.

"This is the woman who tried to kill me," Liara said.

"You've had a rough day, so I'll let that slide. Why don't you put that gun down?"

"I saw you! I double back after I left. I watched you break into my apartment!"

Kaidan point his gun at her immediately. "I told you know to trust her Commander."

John too points his gun at her. "You didn't know where Liara went, because she hid the message. You needed me to find it for you."

"Thanks for the help."

"Once she had my location, she signaled the Shadow Broker's forces. They bombed the building to take me out. She found Sekat, took his data, and killed him. I'm guessing she's still got the disk on her."

"Good guess. Not that you'll ever see what's on it…you pureblood bitch." Vasir said as she activated her biotic and broke a window to attack them by throwing a ball of energy which Liara, blocked with a barrier of energy.

She made a run for, and Kaidan saw John follow her, tumbling with her right through the window.

"John!"

Liara jump out the window to follow them, Kaidan quickly peeked and saw John lying on the floor, and Liara run toward her, without noticing if John was right or not "No! Thane Follow me."

Quickly they came to John. Kaidan helped him get out of the floor. "John ... you're okay?" Kaidan said controlling his tears.

"Yes, baby calm down."

"What the hell is wrong with Liara, She didn't even bother to see if you were okay."

"I don't know."

"Hey, we've got company," Thane said pointing out the door.

Quickly, they take cover. After finishing with the Merc, they fought their way toward the hotel exit to reach Liara, before Vasir escape. They got outside the hotel where Liara was confronting her at gunpoint, somehow she draw at shutter and then ran to it.

"Damn it!" Liara said.

They headed towards the taxi.

"I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for asking," John said while sat in the driver seat. "Kaidan get in Thane I see you on the ship."

"You're going to drive, oh God," Kaidan said sitting down.

"Oh my love is not that bad."

"Come on! She's getting away!" Liara said.

"Liara, what was that with John?"

"Sorry Kaidan I can let her get away…There she is! Hang a right! No, wait, left!"

"Make you mind Liara." Kaidan said.

"Calm down you two I'm on her."

They followed her, to the right then Kaidan saw her go inside the construction.

"We're not going into the construction site, are –oh, goddess…Kaidan said something."

"I…Can't. I just don't want to look this is worse than the Mako, and that was bad enough."

"Kaidan the Mako wasn't that bad…"

"For the love of God John, that was traumatic, the poor Ashley, she used to shake when she found out she had to ride with you, you too Liara."

"He is right Shepard, but I'm no letting her escape with that data even if, it means let him drive!"

"John she's getting away! Oh Ship!"

"For the goddess Shepard, traffic! Oncoming traffic!"

"We'll be fine!"

"She's dropping proximity charges!"

"I noticed!"

"John she's got reinforcements!"

"What kind of guns does this thing have?"

"John It's a taxi! It has a fare meter! What kind the question is that?"

"Wonderful!"

"Hey truck!

"I know. I can see it."

"John…shit…John watch out!"

"Okay calm down I get this…"

"Yaaaah," Liara yell after them almost crashing with the truck. Kaidan just cover his eyes.

"There we go!"

"You're enjoying this"

"He is…Damn it! You are going to sleeps alone tonight."

"Kaidan Stop it!"

"Then wipe that smile out you face! This is not funny you're a crazy behind the wheel!"

"Fine, this is sad my own husband does not trust me!"

"You two married? When?"

"Now is not the time Liara, we are about to die, because my husband can't drive."

"Kaidan you're whining like women my love?"

"John!"

"Well, that clarifies things." Liara said.

Kaidan looks at Liara, curiously. "What?"

"Well, in the SR-1 we hear you scream, because the walls of the ship were very thin, so we assume that you were always ... you know ... bottom ... and-"

"That it! I will not be in the bottom again, and I won't scream when ... you ... and me…you…Know...we are doing it neither! "

"Oh no baby, please I don't mind being in the bottom sometimes but not all the time and I definitely love when you scream!" John said laughing

"John is nothing funny!"

"Oh God, you two are incorrigible. Look out she's trying to dash her shutter with ours." Liara shout.

Vasir crashed her shutter against them, but faster and Kaidan didn't know how, but John was able to dodge the other Shutter, and they ended up in a building. Vasir shutter too.

They saw her exit the shutter then enter the building, but before they could follow her, apparently she called her people, who immediately began attacking them. Kaidan couldn't help admitting that fight with Liara, it fells nice. They were three powerful biotic, so the fight was easy and fast, before they enter the building.

They entered a room to find an obviously frightened couple.

"Hey, we're unarmed! We didn't see anything!"

Kaidan stared at the screen. "Liara what kind of hotel is this?"

"It's a luxury resort with a…exotic edge. "Azure" is slang for a part of the asari body in some areas of Illium."

"Where?"

"Mainly the lower reaches, near the bottom."

"I meant, "Where on the asari body?"

"So did I."

"Hey, why are you asking those questions? The bottom part of my body is not enough for you?" John asked a little jealous.

"Love, I... Shit ... I have a thing for Asari ..."

"And now you tell me!"

Kaidan quickly kissed his cheek. "I love you ... let's go ..."

"Okay, but don't think I'll let this go ..."

"I know ..."

They got out outside noting that there was blood on the floor.

"A blood trail. Vasir got hurt in the crash," Liara said.

"That should slow her down."

"She's lost a lot of blood. We have to be getting close," Liara said after the move on, finding more blood on the floor.

"She's tough, I'll give her that much," John said.

"She's a spectre."

"Yes look at you John…you are fucking tough…"

"And you are tough too, and sexy…"

"Lol…"

When they saw her, she was walking toward a party.

"Vasir! It's over!"

She stops waking and look at one of the guest. "Hey! Hey, you. Come here. What's your name?"

"M-Mariana."

"Mariana, you want to live, don't you? Tell those people that you want to live."

"Please."

"John she is crazy…"

"We'll get you out of here safely, Mariana."

"Well, that's good to hear. All you had to do was walk away. Now it gets ugly" Vasir said while she points her gun to the women temple.

"Please. I have a son," Mariana beg.

"A son? I hope he gets to see you again. I've heard losing a parent is just horrific for children. Scars them for life."

"I'm going to end you, Vasir," Liara said.

"Commander we need to stops her…" Kaidan said worry about the woman.

"It's okay Kaidan, Liara. We'll handle it. The usual way," John said point his gun at her.

"You want Mariana's little boy grow up without a mommy, Shepard? I want the thermal clips on the ground, now. Power cells, too." She demands.

Surprisingly Kaidan saw John drop the thermal clips on the ground, the other John Shepard, had shot the hostage in the leg, but this man he had in front of him ... It was a totally different man. Kaidan smiled, feeling the proudest man in the world, proud of his husband.

"It's okay, Mariana. You're going to be all right."

She let her go throwing her to the floor. She was going to shoot them, but Kaidan quickly throw a ball of energy at her.

"Assssh!" She screams while she used her Biotic charged, and flies away.

John looks at Kaidan. "Good job baby… let's kill that bitch."

"I can't fuck wait, she is annoying."

Fighting against her it was annoying too, she kept jumping from one side to the other, and when her barrier was down, the bitch hid, and Merc came to help her.

Kaidan could not deny that he felt exhausted he had used his biotic to the maximum, he stop for a moment to eat an energy bar. He didn't realize the ball of energy that was coming toward him.

"Kaidan!" John shouts.

Kaidan looked forward and quickly he was able to avoid the energy ball. "Shit."

John approached him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

John touches Kaidan's cheek. "Dam it, you scare me, watch it."

"Okay, now that bitch made me angry, let's go kill that annoying bitch..."

John laughed. "I like it when you get mad handsome."

"Hey you two lovebirds, you already gave up, come get me!"

"How she called us John?"

"Lovebirds."

"She is going to fucking die."

"Yes she is ... Let's go get her."

So like that, in less than a few minutes they were done with the bitch. She fell to the floor, and Kaidan saw Liara approaching her in grave the data.

"Sekat's personal datapad. This has what we need to find the shadow broker." Liara said.

"You're dead. The Shadow broker has been in power for decades. He's stronger than anything you've ever faced!"

"Is that why you sold out Council to work for him?" John asks her.

"You think I betrayed the Council? Like Saren? Go to hell! The broker's given me damn good Intel over the years. Intel that saves lives and kept the Citadel safe! So if the Broker needs a few people to disappear, I'll pay that price without hesitation!"

"That's not an excuse to do what you've done!" Kaidan said.

"He is right; Spectres don't blow up buildings filled with innocent people!" John said.

"Sure we do. We get our hands dirty so the Council doesn't have to. The councilors might complain about our methods to soothe their consciences, but they never look too closely. Besides, you're with Cerberus. You have any idea what your terrorist friends have done?"

"He is not working for them, I know that," Kaidan said trying to defend his husband.

"Is okay Kaidan." John got close to her. "I know who they are and what they've done. It doesn't matter."

"I think it does. You want to judge me? Look in the mirror. Kidnapping kids for biotic death camps! And you're with them. Don't you dare judge me! Don't you…"

"John-"

"Is okay Kaidan, that was the old me. Let's go with Liara."

They walked toward where Liara was. Kaidan could notice that her words did affect his husband. So he grabbed his hand squeezing then stopped him for a moment.

"Hey what you did a while ago with the hostage ... I'm proud of you ..."

John kissed his husband's hand. "It feels good, to do good without hurting someone else. I send people to death before for the sake of the mission; you don't know how I regret done so." John said sadly.

Kaidan patted his husband's cheek. "You are now repairing the damage you did, my hero man."

"Just ... don't ever give up on me; you are the light that guides me."

"Never, now let's go with Liara.

"Okay, but I have not forgotten about the Asari ..."

"I know ..."

John approached Liara; she was listening to a recording by her omnitool.

"Vasir's dead," John said to her

"I'm putting the data through to the Normandy's computers. We can be at the Shadow broker's base in a few hours. He'll know about Vasir before long. If he decides to kill Feron…" She said without emotion.

Kaidan saw John, look at him. Kaidan nodded. Liara was acting in an insensitive manner, and she wasn't like that.

John touches her shoulder. "We'll get Feron out of there alive, Liara. I promise."

She stops for a moment. "I know. You two are here to help. Just like always."

Kaidan got close to her. "That's not a good thing Liara?"

"When we first met on Therum, you two next to Ashely saved me from the geth. The three fought a Krogan battle master while I cowered. Now you two are doing it again. And I'm still leaning on you Shepard and you Kaidan for help."

"That's what friend does, Liara."

"He is right Liara, on top of all, I was a litter angry and jealous of you a while ago, but you're our friend, and we will try to help you, "Kaidan said with solemnity.

"Kaidan don't be jealous, is trued I won't lie to you, my feelings for Shepard haven't changed, but I know how to respect you, and Shepard has always been yours." She began to walk, "now I can get us there, based on Sekat's data. The Normandy's stealth drive will keep them from detecting us. The Shadow Broker's agents are still shooting their way through Illium. With luck, they won't notice we've left until it's too late."

"That's a little cold. They killed innocent people."

"Liara your worry me, you are you acting without emotion, and that is not you ..." Kaidan said.

"You two know what I mean."

"Do I? When I hit the ground back at the trade center, you went after Vasir without a backward look."

"Yes Liara, I get scared to death to see him fall, you just kept running after her," Kaidan said.

Liara looks at Kaidan. "A little fall wasn't going to kill him. I had to stay on Vasir. I had to stay rational, make the call like I did with Sekat." She said.

"That was Vasir not your fault." John said.

"Liara stop talk to us," Kaidan said.

"Sekat didn't have any idea what the stakes were Kaidan. I put him in harm's way to get the data I needed. I got him killed. And I'd do it again."

"Liara don't say that," Kaidan said.

"Sorry Kaidan, but from here on out, thing will be simple. Get in, get Feron, get out, and kill anyone who tries to stop us."

"That's it Liara?" john asks her.

"Yes."

"I guess sounds like a plan."

As she walked John and Kaidan looked at each other.

"She worries me."

"Me too ..."

"I guess those years that you were dead, affect us all." John grabbed his hand without saying a word, but it was the only thing that Kaidan needed...


	11. Shadow Broker part 2

While they were on their way to the Shadow Broker's ship, John looked closely at Liara. He still remembers like it was yesterday when they rescued her, Liara was only a curious and shy girl, but now even if, she doesn't want to admit, she looked more adult and more responsible. When he saw her on Illium threatening that man, he couldn't believe it was her. Liara was always sweet, too sweet he would say, but apparently everyone change in those two years that he was absent.

John remembered the many times he talks to her for long periods of time, trying to satisfy her curiosity. Kaidan used to feel jealous every time he saw them together, and John enjoyed making him feel jealous, but he had always looked Liara as a friend, he was always clear to her about his feelings towards Kaidan.

He looked at his husband, who had his arms crossed on his chest, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Kaidan looked tired like him. He felt the desire to cuddle him in his arms; it had been a long day for them. He looked at Liara again, which was looking out the window of the shutter.

He didn't understand why she was still in love with him if, nothing ever happened between them. How she could still feel something if there was nothing to feed her feelings towards him, but that would be something that he would have to ask her later.

"Look Shepard, Kaidan, is Hagalaz. The oceans boil during the day, then snap-freeze ten minutes after sundown." Liara said.

"The Shadow Broker lives in this?" John asks her interestingly, he wouldn't like to live in a place like that.

"His ship follows the sunset. Completely undetectable in the storm, unless you know where to look."

"The ship is enormous, how do we get inside?" Kaidan asks her.

"The shuttle bay is locked down. We'll need to land on the ship and hunt for a hatch. But we can't stay outside for long. There's a constant lightning storm where the hot and cold air collide."

"What? And I thought the worst had already happened after we got out of the taxi," Kaidan said rubbing his forehead.

John frowned. "Kaidan it wasn't so bad!"

"You almost give me a heart attack."

"Yea ... yea ... Liara, this is safe?" John asked her a bit worried about the information she had given them

"Yes, as I said is a matter of finding the entrance quickly."

"Okay, then I will need something for good luck," John said smiling at his husband.

Kaidan let out a sigh and approached his husband; he grabbed his cheek, and gave him a quick kiss but full of love. "Satisfied?"

"No yet," John said grabbing him by the waist to draw him and kiss him with more intensity. "Now I am," he said smiling mischievously, and running his tongue over his lips before putting on his helmet.

"By the goddess ..."

"You want a kiss too Liara?" John said laughing then kissed her cheek fast.

"Shepard! What Kaidan is going to say?"

"Oh, is okay, here," Kaidan kiss her other cheek.

"Oh," Liara touch his cheek. "You two are awesome, you don't know how I missed you both," Liara said shakily.

"Hey ... hey ..." John grabbed his hand. "We are here for you Liara."

"Yes Liara, let's go finish this, and then we can go have few drinks the three of us, we have much time to catch up." Kaidan said.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." Liara said quieter

Upon arrival, the pilot found the perfect space to land, and they jumped on the ship. John pulled his gun immediately. The ship was strange, nothing he had seen before.

"It's hard to pinpoint in this lightning, but I'm picking up signals from a communications array near the back of the ship. There's nothing below but maintenance equipment. We have to find an entrance near the back shielding." Liara said as they walked through the ship.

"Liara I have to say, it feels weird to walk on this ship," Kaidan said.

"Do you think ..." John said.

"Hey be careful maintenance drones!" Liara said.

"Gray, why are they attacking us?" John asks her.

"They must think we're debris from the storm!"

"Make senses they take care that nothing damaged the ship," Kaidan said.

John smiled; Kaidan always thought with logic, the man was fucking smart. "Good thinking honey."

"Hey Kaidan, what I said earlier, about your being at the bottom, and be the woman ... I take that back ..." Liara said

"I don't even want to ask ... why you change your mind." Kaidan asks her

"Shepard is too sweet ..."

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry Shepard ..."

John heard the two of them laughing and he couldn't help but laughing too, it reminded him of the old days with his old crew, that John can't ever have again, because Ashley was no longer with them. He shook the thought from his head and followed through with them. The ship had many ups and downs, so they were constantly going up and down too.

They came to a part of the ship, where there were capacitors that discharge built-up lightning at the same time that the guardians of the ship came to attack them.

"Hey Commander, Shoot the capacitors that will take care of them."

"Thanks for the tip sweetheart."

John did, killing the first group, then he saw Kaidan, and Liara move forward, he shot the connectors again without thinking, and saw Liara and Kaidan, start shaking and scream.

"Shit ... Sorry!"

Kaidan looked at his husband. "I'm going to fucking kill you Shepard!"

John ran towards them and looked at the floor. "Sorry!"

"By the goddess Shepard, you still are the same crazy man in combat."

"Jesus Christ, give me a break."

"More! Your almost killed us in the taxi, and now this!"

John grabbed his husband hand. "I love you ..." He saw Kaidan blush through his helmet. "Let's go I'll be more careful."

They moved on through the ship fighting the guards constantly. Definitely the Shadow Broker, had many guards, he was powerful, as Liara had told him.

"Be careful, this drop is larger than the others." John said pointing out the descent; they had in front of them.

"Damn it! I hate the downs," Kaidan said.

"You want me to pick you up on my arms as I did on our wedding night?"

"Commander!"

"Interesting, I am now more confused than before!" Liara said.

John laughed, and went down first. He likes to flirt with his lover in the missions; it makes everything easier for him.

"Okay. Looking down was clearly a mistake," Liara said.

"We have company again," Kaidan said.

"Jesus Christ they don't give up," John said.

After deal with them, they found a door where they entered. The doorway led to another part inside the ship

"This ship is incredible. It must have taken decades to build in secret," Liara said.

"I wonder what happened to the contractors," John said teasing her.

"Well I'm sure they aren't alive to tell the tale, but Liara is right this ship amazing, but look around Commander, how big it is."

"If you want, we can keep it, it would be my wedding gift to you." John heard him laugh. "It is not a joke."

"Hey I think we can guess. Navigating this storm is brutal. If the ship's engines stop even for a moment…At least the Shadow Broker would go down with us."

John stops for a moment. "That's comforting. Liara in the future we have to work a little more in the communication. What?"

Kaidan slapped his husband's shoulder. "Oh come on sweetheart, you are chickening out on me?"

"Oh fuck you ..."

"I will fuck you later... let's go ..."

"You two are always so ..."

"Yes!" They both answered at once.

"Okay then ..."

They exit outside again, and up again he was getting sick about it. Again they fought with the guards, and John shoots the connectors, but this time he was careful not to hurt his husband, and Liara, he definitely didn't want to sleep alone tonight. He was ready for a hot night with his husband. After a while they got to the entrance of the ship.

"There! That hatch leads directly to the communication signals," Liara said running toward the door. "It's locked. Hang on; I've got a bypass shunt program that can crack it."

"How long will it take?" John asks her.

"I don't know, Shepard. I've never broken into the shadow Broker's base before. Well, not this one, anyway." she replays.

"What you…never mind Liara you are full of surprises," Kaidan said.

"Oh, you don't have any idea Kaidan… The Asaris…well, we are very mysterious."

John saw his husband swallow, he nudged him activating his biotic and covering his body in blue. "Hey, I can also cover in blue, and I can be mysterious too." John said angrily.

Kaidan laughed and patted his shoulder. "You don't have to, I already crazy about you ... let's go we have company ..."

John pulled out his gun. He was getting worry about this issue with the Asari. He had been with Asari before, and he couldn't deny that they were good on bed, but nothing like what his husband was in bed now. He was the first in Kaidan's life. He can remember that night like it was yesterday, Kaidan didn't know what to do; he taught him everything he knows now. He shakes that thought of his mind it was turning him on, so he focuses on the fight.

The connectors on each side of the entrance made the fight easier. The Shadow Army was disorganized, but interestingly, when they attacked, they did it on one side at the time, making it easy for them to cover and fight back. He was enjoying the fight, and apparently Kaidan, too by the smile on his lips, every time he electrocuting some of the guards.

"Hey honey you are enjoying the fight?" John asked, taking cover beside him.

"You have no idea!"

"Hey Liara, you sure that shunt is working?" John yells at her.

"It's illegal even on Illium. It didn't come with a warranty."

"But you tested it, right?" Kaidan asks her.

"Here come more of them!" Liara yells.

"Liara tell me you tested it!" John asks her.

"No time to talk!"

John hears Kaidan laughing. "Kaidan is not funny!"

"I'm not laughing at that. See ... I love this new Liara, though she says otherwise, she's bad ass like you ..."

"Hey, if I remember correctly," John moved behind the connectors. "You didn't like bad ass ..."

"I married with you, or did not I?"

"Well, you have a point there... Ahhhhh ... Kaidan ... fuck!" John shouted after being electrocuted. He saw his husband laugh. "You did that on purpose ... do you?"

"Sorry love, I had to make you pay ..."

"Good job!" Liara yells at Kaidan.

"Yea ... yea ... Make fun of me it hurt me! ... You two are terrible."

Kaidan approached him. "Hey ... sorry I couldn't help myself."

"You ... you're going to pay me tonight ..."

"I hope so, Commander."

"Liara?"

"I'm sure it won't be much longer!"

"Hey you two remember the old days when you could just slap omni-gel on everything?" John asks them.

"That security upgrade made a lot of people unhappy," Liara said.

"Hey Commander look out! More on the way…" Kaidan yells.

"Hey be care full, rocket drones, front of the ship!"

"Great!" Kaidan said.

"Hey baby, use your overload them!"

"Deal!"

"Hey boys their attacks are disorganized. They'd be more effective if they all attacked at once," Liara said.

John and Kaidan looked at each other. "Please don't give the mercs ideas Liara."  
After a while, it looked like the fight was over, then John saw more merc arriving now more organized. He growled in frustration, they were getting on his nerve. They had been fighting for hours, now it was he who needed an energy bar, apparently his husband read his mind, because he approached him, giving him an energy bar.

"Thank you love!" John said with a huge desire to kiss him.

"I have to take care what is mine, baby," Kaidan said, touching John's helmet. "Are you tired?"

"Yes ..."

"Me too ... But," Kaidan recharge his gun, "later there will be time to rest after I fuck you like crazy tonight!"

John saw him run toward Liara, and he stayed there with his mouth open, his husband was changing in a way that he was enjoying a lot.

"Hey ...this wave is a big one!"

"You just had to give them tactical advice," John said

"But now there'll be fewer left to deal with inside," Liara said.

"Ha! Keep dreaming T'soni," John said.

"It always hope don't you think …sweetheart!" Kaidan said.

John only laughed, and after a while, finally the fights outside end.

"There! The hatch is open!"

Immediately they entered, they were attacked with heavy weapons, exactly, like John had imagined.

"More of them? How many guards does the Shadow Broker have?" Liara asked.

"Shepard told you Liara…"

"Hold your positions, no matter the cost," they listened to the Shadow broker talk.

While fighting with engineers and the merc, they continued down inside the ship. Shadow broker engineers peeled hard, he had to give that to them.

"Shepard, Kaidan, I've downloaded the ship's layout. We're headed toward the prison block and Feron."

They arrived at the room where the Shadow Broker, keep Feron prisoner, it was guarded by a pair of merc, and engineer, but after killing them, John could open the door. They found, Feron tied to a chair with a bunch of electrical cable attached to his body.

"Feron!" Liara said.

"Liara," Feron speak weakly.

"Hold on – we-re getting you out of here!" Liara said while ran toward to the terminal.

"No…Aaagh!" He screams when he received an electric shock through his body.

"Feron!"

"What the hell is the Broker trying to do to you?" John asks him.

"Why you get shock Feron?" Kaidan asks him.

"The equipment is sensitive to tampering. This chair plugs into the Broker's info network. You have to shut off the power. Pull me out now, and my brain cooks."

"Do you know where we can cut the power?" Liara said trying to release him, looking in her omnitool a way to cut the power.

"It won't be easy. You'll have to go to central operations."

"What do you know about the broker?

"He did this to me."

"I was hoping you'd know what he is," John said trying to get a bit more info.

"I never got a good look, but he's big. The guards are terrified of him.

"A Krogan?" Kaidan said.

"Maybe," Liara said.

"I don't know, but not everyone who visits his office comes back out."

Kaidan touch his husband shoulder. "John I think is better if we find him, so we can free Feron, he doesn't look so good."

John nodded. "Easy or not, we're all getting out of here."

"Good. The central operation is down the hall. You know the Shadow Broker's waiting for you, right?" Feron said.

"I'm counting on it," John said.

"We'll be back for you, Feron!" Liara assure him.

"I'll try not to go anywhere."

"I want all teams to outpost C," they heard the Broker.

"Here we go, "Kaidan said.

But this time, they just found few enemies in their ways, and they arrived quickly, to the Office Broker. John had never seen such an ugly thing before, and he didn't know what kind of alien he was. They move close to him, who was sitting at his desk. They pointed to the Broker.

"Here for the drell? Reckless, even for you, Commander. " The broker said.

"That bombing on Illium wasn't exactly subtle," John said firmly. He could not talk about Reckless, if that thing had no mercy.

"Extreme, but necessary."

"No it wasn't! Neither was caging Feron for two years!" Liara said.

"Dr. T'Soni. Your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The drell is simply paying the price."

"You are a disgusting thing." Kaidan said.

"Someone was bound to come after you for working with the Collectors." John said.

"It was a mutually beneficial partnership. Your arrival is convenient. The Collectors' offer still stands. Your body still has good price."

"Over my dead body, you are going to touch the Commander," Kaidan said.

"It'll be pretty hard to run a base this size with no crew," John said.

"They're replaceable. Your arrival is barely an interruption. Enough talk. My operations are too crucial to be compromised by a traitor."

"You're quite confident for someone with nowhere left to hide."

"You travel with fascinating companions, doctor. You are Commander Alenko, now husband of Commander Shepard. I'm pretty sure the collectors, will give very good reward for the man who helped the Grand Commander Shepard, destroy, Saren."

"Don't you fucking even think about it," John warned him, no one would touch his man.

"You're not putting a hand on anyone!" Liara said.

"It's pointless to challenge me, asari. I know your every secret, while you fumble in the dark."

"Is that right? Because I am fully confident that our Liara, know the kind of thing that you are, because I do. Liara is not the only one to study, I did too. You're a yahg, a pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their homeworld for massacring the Council's first contact teams. I think…this base is older than your planet's discovery, which…Liara… your turn."

"Yes you right, that probably means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago then took over. I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave…How am I doing Kaidan?"

"Well, you failed to mention pet…that is another thing the Yahg were good for."

"You two are going to die," he said getting up.

"Good job guys, you two enraged that thing!" That thing was huge. John was retreating along with the other, while that thing was rising from his seat.

The Broker broke the desk furiously, throwing the pieces on them; John fell to the floor with Liara, while Kaidan was throwing under some rubble beside them.

John quickly got up from the floor and ran to his side. "Kaidan!"

Kaidan lifts his arm. "I'm fine ... But with an immense desire to kill that damn thing."

"Let's end him then."

The Broker scream furious and they ran to cover. They constantly fired at the broker, he didn't move fast, so that gave them advantage. Immediately the broker's shield was down, he covered with another shield.

"The shield's kinetically sensitive! Energy and projectiles are bouncing off!" Liara said.

"Commander we are going to had to use brute force with him," Kaidan said.

"Well baby, then we does this the hard way…let's go…"

"Hit him now!" Liara said.

They approached the broker, hitting him hard for a moment, while him snarling loudly. The Broker could push them, but when John ran towards him again, he pulled out a shield knocking John against the floor.

"Damn!"

They repeated this process with no results. While John launched himself against him, and struggled against the shield Liara and Kaidan try to throw themselves, against the Broker, but were thrown to the floor by him.

"Hey Liara, look up ... you think that between you and me ... We can ..."

Liara smiled. "Good thinking Kaidan ..."

"John if we can get him to bring up that shield again, Liara and I have an idea."

"I like how you two think…let's do this."

As planned, at the next opportunity, John launched against the Broker dodging him.

"Liara, Kaidan! Now!"

John watched how Liara and Kaidan with their biotic could break the glass above it, dropping mass energy on top of the Broker that killed him immediately. John fell on the floor. Liara help him get up while breathing rapidly.

John approached Kaidan, who was breathing heavily, too. "Hey baby, are you okay?"

Kaidan shook his head. "I'm tired."

"So that means no sex tonight?"

"Hey, I'm not that tired."

John laughed, and hugged him tightly. "Oh, baby, that was hot ..."

"I know, go with Liara, she needs you ..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she needs a hug from yours ..."

"I love you ..."

"I love you too ..."

"Shadow Broker, this is Operative Murat. We had a momentary connection failure. Can you confirm status?" John hears a contact from the broker speak.

"Operative Shora requesting update. Are we still online?"

"Shadow Broker, I've lost our feed. We are online and awaiting instructions."

John saw Liara looked at the monitors for a moment, and then closed her eyes before speaking at the Broker voice.

"This is the Shadow broker. The situation is under control. We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading hardware. It disrupted communications momentarily. However, we are now back online. Resume standard procedures. I want a status report on all operations within the next solar day. Shadow Broker out."

"Goddess of oceans… It's you. You…how?" Feron asks her.

"Well, everyone who's ever seen him in person is dead, so…"

"You're the new Shadow Broker," Feron said.

"Is taking over as the Shadow Broker really a good idea Liara?" John asks her friend worry about her.

"It was either that or loses everything: his contacts his trading sources, those will really help us with the Shadow Broker's information network, I can give you…I can…"

"I'll, uh, check the power systems," Feron said.

John saw her cover her face with her hands, and burst into tears, he look at his husband, who motioned with his eyes what he had to do, so John touches Liara's shoulder, turning her around to give her a big hug. "Hey calm down ..."

"It's over, It's finally…for two years…"

"It's all right."

She broke the embrace, grabbing John's hand for a moment, before pulling away from him. "I spent two years mourning you and Feron. And now I've got you both back. I…Let's see what we've got." She turns to the monitors. "No safeguards or user restrictions. It's like he never anticipated anyone but himself being here. And it's all ours."

"What kind of information are we talking about?"

"I'm not sure. I'll need to go through his files. Come back later, and I'll try to have something useful for you. All I wanted was to rescue Feron. But…is it wrong that part of me wants this? With the Shadow Broker's network, I can help you. Maybe I can turn this operation into something better."

"Don't be a stranger this time."

"Come by when you have a chance with Kaidan. The doors are always open. Thank you, Shepard for everything."

John walks towards his husband, then grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'm exhausted."

"John!" Kaidan said looking at Liara.

John touched his forehead as he shook his head. "You and your kind heart ..." John come back to Liara. "You want to hang out with us in our cabin?"

"Yes, I…Love that, you go ahead, I'll catch up in a moment."

"Okay."

John returned to his husband, and puts his arm around his man. "You are happy now?"

"Yes ..."

* * *

A while later, John was serving some wine as he watched his husband arranged very elegantly. What he really wanted right now was to be on bed with him, but he guess he is going to have to wait a bit. John watched him comb his hair, which Kaidan always kept very well groomed, then he saw his husband putting perfume on his neck, then walk towards him.

John extended him at glass of wine. "Woo ... You're very handsome, why for Liara?" John smelled his neck. "Uhm ... baby ... I'm jealous."

Kaidan drank from his cup, and then grabbed his husband by the waist. "I arrange myself for you, you also look handsome."

John couldn't' wait any longer and kiss him hard, as he removed the cup from his hand and put it down. He put his arms around his husband, enjoying Kaidan's tongue explore his mouth.

"Ahh..." he moaned between their lips, feeling his husband's hand in his ass.

"Uhm...Commander."

They were interrupted by the sound of the elevator, and quickly they pull away, trying to regain they composure. John looked towards the door, and seeing Liara, walk through it and look around the cabin.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" John asks her.

"Yes, it's a beautiful ship. And I ran into Joker. He seemed happy to see me, although he did ask if I'd "embraced eternity" lately."

John rubbed his neck. "Of course he did."

"Do I miss something John?" Kaidan ask him.

"Oh Kaidan, the Asari ... when we are with someone ... and reach the orgasm ... well ... it's a way of expression."

Kaidan blushed. "Oh, and how do you know that John?"

John looked down at the floor. "I... I've been with Asari before."

"Oh, I see ..."

Liara laughed moving away to the office. "I also spoke with Doctors Chakwas. I'm glad she's doing well. I brought you something. It took some digging, but I recovered your tags."

"Looks Kaidan I thought I'd never see these again," John said giving it to Kaidan.

"They changed hands more than once. Do you remember Admiral Hackett? He gave them to me so I could return them to you."

"Yes we see him recently, Liara." Kaidan said putting the tags on the desk.

"So how you two are doing?"

John motioned them to move to the couch, where everyone grabbed his glass. John grabbed his husband's hand kissing it "We okay Liara I mean in spite of all the craziness that we live every day we are together and Kaidan has been helped me a lot."

"And you Kaidan how are you?"

"Good now the..." he look at his husband, "I have my life back."

"I'm glad. You Know I enjoy fighting alongside of you today ... just like old times. "

"Then join us?" Kaidan asks her.

"I can't do that now Kaidan, with everything that just happened, and my work on Illium ... I have my hands full, but any info you need letting me know."

"Liara," John drank from his glass. "Kaidan and I may need your help ..." briefly John explains to her which may be waiting for them with the Alliance, when this mission ended when the Collectors and their plans if everything came out wrong.

Liara as always offers them support in whatever they needed. Then they spent the time talking about the past, people who were no longer with them. They laughing around a bit, it was a very enjoyable evening that lasted until late at night, between bottles of wines.

Liara said goodbye to them. John approached his husband who looked very drunk. "So you have fun?"

Kaidan took his hand, by the back of John's head to kiss him while he was slowly leading him into bed. "Yes..."

"Uhm...you're drunk?"

"Yes." Kaidan answer him then he pushes his husband to bed.

John bit his lips watching his husband start undress slowly sexily; his breathing began to stir so he began to undress quickly. Within a few minutes, he was staring at his naked husband. "Come here baby." He received his husband in his arms, kissing him hard; moaning as their cocks brushed against each other. They caressed each other heatedly for a while. John enjoyed feeling his husband tremble with pleasure in his arms.

"Do you remember our first time Kaidan?" John muttered under his breath.

"How ... how ... I can forget it ...I did everything wrong that night."

"No..." John rolled him on bed while he activates his biotic he knows Kaidan love that. "You were perfect; you showed me how to make love that night. All other nights before you were only sex, but ... with you ... was pure love...and every time we make love, I feel so fucking complete ..."

"Better than with an Asari?"

"Hell yes ... how about you, do you want to experiment with an Asari?"

"No, I have everything I want and need right here with me." Kaidan said rolling with John on the bed, to get on top of him again.

John laughed. "Good answer because I was going to let you be with anyone by me... you are only mine, forever ..." John said before biting his lips tightly.

"Yes ...I'm."

John moaned as he felt Kaidan's hand start stroking his cock ... "Ahhh ... baby ... yes... " He stroked Kaidan 's back gently while running his energy through his body, watching Kaidan body covered it blue, and when his husband raised his head and their eyes met, Kaidan 's blue eyes almost make him lose control. John loved Kaidan's brown eyes, but in blue, were fucking sexy

John moans loud when Kaidan entered him. It gave him great pleasure to listen to his husband moaning and breathing heavily in his ear. "Oh ... Kaidan ..."

"Do you like my cock inside you ... Commander?"

"Yes ... Yes..."

"Good, you want it all in?"

"Yes! Ah ... fuck ... baby ... Like ... that ..." John said, giving a hard spanking on his ass then tighten. "I love you fucking ass."

"Ah ... yes ... is yours ..."

"It better be I will kill who want to take away from me."

Then John saw his beloved get up a bit, and grab his legs to move faster inside him. John grabbed his cock rubbing faster while moaning uncontrollably. His husband's cock felt good in his ass. He's looked at Kaidan, which had closed his eyes; he was pleased to see the sweat running down his forehead, and his lips pressed tightly, he looked so manly, that just to see him, made him mad.

"Ah ... baby let me see your eyes ...Yes ... yes ...move faster."

"Fuck Commander Shepard, I like it when you are so greedy ... Fuck ..." Kaidan look at his husband's cock ... "Ah... fuck ... John ..."

"What ... you're going to come?"

"No... But I'm close... your ass is so fucking tight ... you squeezing the top of my cock..."

"Yes look at mine ... I'm about to explode ... wait ... Pull out ..."

"What?"

"I want to do the doggy style!"

"Dammit!"

John positioned himself on all fours on the bed, "Take me."

"My pleasure ..."

"Ah... Fuck yes ... Fuck me hard ..." John enjoy the sound of their bodies as they moved fast. John grabbed his cock, and growled when Kaidan patted his ass hard. "Harder!"

"Fuck ... John ..." Kaidan patted his ass harder.

"Moves faster baby faster you ... oh ... yes ... yes ... God damn ... baby ... Yes ... yes..." John cries out hard

"John ... I...Shit ... I'm going to come!"

"I want you to come on my ass!" John felt his hot liquid spilled all inside his ass, and he let out his load on the blanket. He falls on the bed, and Kaidan, on top of him breathing heavily. A few minutes later, with his body calmly he smiled as he felt Kaidan's lips kissing his back tenderly.

"Do you like it?" Kaidan asks him.

"Oh, shit yes ..."

"Hey ... you tattoo on you back is gone, anyway, what the tattoo mean?"

John thought for a moment. "You'd seen it before, why you ask me now?"

Kaidan lay beside him. "Sorry I ask."

John hugged his husband. "It's okay, it's was a bargain tattoo ... Is a new body so, I'm glad is gone it reminds me of my past."

"It was okay with me, it doesn't change who you are now."

"Okay, you enjoyed my ass?"

"Oh yes ... I did, like it a man."

John laughed loudly. "A very manly man and mine... I love you baby ..."

"I love you too ..."


	12. Legion

Kaidan entered the post observation room to kill time while he was waiting for John, who was with Legion touching basics before heading to the geth ship. Upon entering the door, he saw Kasumi sitting with her head down looking at the Graybox. For a moment, he just stared at her in silently. Kaidan felt a deep sadness for her, because in spite of how charismatic and daring Kasumi is, deep down she was still suffering as he once suffered for his husband dead. Being with John now relieved all the pain, but it's hurt to remember those two years.

He approached her, and sat beside her taking away the box to see the videos of the two of them, Kaidan smiled to see a very different Kasumi in the video, in there she smiled radiantly, she looked really happy with Keiji. They were frolicking, and demonstrating love to each other, just as John, and he did when they were alone. Kaidan let out a sigh then looked at her, he put the box aside, so he could lift her face with his hands.

Kasumi always had a hood over her head, which partially overshadowed her eyes. He took his hand to the hood and put it back, exposing her eyes clearly. Kasumi eyes were beautiful but full of tears.

"You have beautiful eyes, but sad, I hate to see you like that." Kaidan saw tears falling from her eyes, then he stroked her cheek gently. "Please do not cry."

"There are times when I can forget about him for a moment, but there day like today when I feel the need to see and feel Keiji touch on my skin. I miss him so much Kaidan," she said sadly.

"I understand that," Kaidan said, grabbing her hand.

"I know, but you could move on, you could take refuge in another man, and forget Shep ... well ... for a while I guess."

"How do you now that? Never mind," Kaidan got up and headed towards the window, thinking for a moment, looking at the stars. "It wasn't easy for me Kasumi, it were many nights that I cried like a fucking baby, I never move on-"

"But that other man ..."

Kaidan smiled remembering Antonio, he miss his friendship." Antonio was a ray of light in the darkness, and emptiness, which left me Shepard's death. I was desperate, I needed to feel something other than pain when I decided to be with Antonio ... well, and I was drunk too, but I never forget Shepard, he was always on every step, or every breath that I take, John is a hard man to forget," Kaidan explained Unable to keep his words to sound bitter. Those memories were bitter. Remembering the hell that was his life, made him feel tightness in his chest, in spite of the constant danger they lived most of the time, he felt the happiest and most fortunate man in the world.

"Kaidan I know, that's how I feel. Keiji was a romantic and charming man like Shep, even though he tries to hide it, I realized that Shep adores you... so is hard for me to forget him."

"Yes he does," Kaidan said proudly. He felt flattered that everyone knew that the great commander loved him madly. He returns to her side, and this time grabbed her hand. "Listen, it will get easier I think…but I can think…well… you are too beautiful to live the rest of your life mourning his death."

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Kaidan smiled and looked at her intently. "You are beautiful, and your smile makes you shine like a diamond, but you are more valuable ..."

"Oh, Kaidan you are so…nice." she touched Kaidan's cheek, but quickly withdrew her hand to see the jealous look or Shepard, who was standing at the door looking at them. "Shep!"

"Kaidan let's go," John said and immediately walked out the door.

"Oh, I think I got you into trouble ..."

"Shit! No... Shepard is in a bad mood today is all ... Kasumi when you feel sad, and you need to let off some steam, find me I'll be there for you ... Now let me go deal with my grumpy husband," Kaidan said getting up.

"Thank Kaidan."

"Always ..."

Kaidan walked out the room, to find his husband leaning against the wal, with his arms crossed on his chest, and with a glare. For a moment, he said nothing, he know that for John to gives him that looks it because he was furious with him. He attempts to touch his husband's cheek to get a reaction from him, but John snatched his hand.

"Do not touch me!" John snaps at him.

"Honey-"

"Why the hell you have to be touching someone other than me, or why you allow other than I to touch you?" John shouted angrily.

"Don't shout," Kaidan said calmly, trying to calm him down.

"I have every right to yell at you if I feel like it, I'm you husband dammit!."

"John what the hell is wrong with you? Since this morning you're in a foul mood," Kaidan said surprised in the way that he was behaving. This morning he woke up alone on the bed, and when he finds him in the mess room drinking cafe John hardly spoke to him.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I can't stand anyone, but me, that touch you. That's what's wrong with me."

Kaidan grabbed his husband by the arm and led him into the bathroom, locking the door. Then he caught him against the wall. "You are Jealous?"

"God damn it yes I'm! Jack touches you, and now Kasumi...I...don't like it Kaidan...I hate it!"

Kaidan put both hands on his cheeks, trying to kiss him; he knew very well that it was the only thing that would calm him down. He struggle with his husband for a moment, which was trying to avoid his lips, but eventually ceded to his kisses. John put his arms around him and pulled him over to his body. For a moment, Kaidan forgot about the discussion, and got lost in his arms as he always did.

"John ..." Kaidan muttered between his lips after a few minutes.

"I... I'm sorry for reacting with you like that. I... just ... I'm extremely jealous with you, you know that. I have fear that someone else can make you leave me-"

"Shu…" Kaidan put his finger on his lips. "If for more than two years, and in spite of having someone else in my life, I couldn't forget you, what makes you think I will do it now, when I'm so God damn happy with you," Kaidan said before kissing him again.

"You're right, it's ... ... I know who I am ... and I know there are others out there with a heart of gold ... like yours ... I don't know ... I..." John broke the kiss and hugged him tightly. "I'll die without you... I... love you so much, terrify me the idea that one day I might lose you, or that you can find someone else better that me."

"Never, no one is better than you, but that's not what bothering to you, you never leave me alone on the bed like today... what's wrong?

"Anderson sent me a message, the Alliance is investigating our relationship to charge us for fraternization ... I'm sorry ..."

Kaidan pulls away from him quickly, "you don't have to apologize for anything."

"But Kaidan, I have led you to this-"

"NO, you didn't force me to be with you I told you that already, I did it voluntarily!" Kaidan grabbed his hand. "Love I want you to hear me carefully, you know that this was coming, don't let this torment you. You have too much on top, to worry about that." Kaidan took his hand to John's cheek caressing it gently. "Smile, Please, I hate to see you worried about things that we know that were going to happen soon o later."

"You don't understand, this is ridiculous, I gave my damn life to the Alliance so that now they..." John let out a sigh, "you know what fuck them! Come here."

Kaidan smiled when John pulled him abruptly into his arms, to kiss him so hard that their teeth clashed, and then John turns them around. Kaidan lowers his hand to the zipper of John's pants. "How long do we have?" Kaidan asked with his voice hoarse with desire.

"Half an hour," John muttered.

"Perfect." Kaidan said unzipping John pants, and then bent down taking john's cock, and starting to rub it gently.

"Ah ..." John looked down. "Baby ... what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing love if, no pleasing my husband? I'm clarifies any doubts that my husband has too, by demonstrating him to whom I belong." Kaidan said, before getting all his cock inside his mouth

"Oh...yes ... yes ... baby ... clarified all my doubts," John said, resting his hands on the wall.

Kaidan knew how to make his husband moan uncontrollably while sucking him. He sucked the top of his hard cock while playing with his balls with one hand and with the other hand he was giving circular motions on his cock. It seems to be paid off by the manner in which John hit the wall and let out a growl.

"Fuck ... Fuck ... Kaidan ... Yes ... Yes ... I want to see your cock...please sweetheart pleases me."

Kaidan stopped playing, with his balls, to unzip his pants and let out his cock, which was hard as a rock. Kaidan started to rub faster while he was running his tongue around John's cock before putting everything in his mouth again. He sucks it hard for a while, enjoying the taste of pre cum of his husband, emanating from his cock nonstop.

"Kaidan ..."

John whisper and that whisper gave Kaidan understand that he was close, so he gave it one last sucker then stood up. "Touch me," he demanded before kissing him and grabs John's cock stroking faster. They reached the orgasm at the same time in a single grunt of passion. Kaidan continued kissing him for a moment, until their breathing returned to normal, the truth; he didn't want to get away from his arms.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh God, yes baby, that's why I married with you ..."

Kaidan laughed. "That so, I knew that wasn't for my charms."

John squeezed his ass. "For those charms too ... tonight I am going to return the favor."

"I will hold you to that ... now let's cleanse ourselves."

A few minutes later, they came out of the bathroom laughing, running into Garrus.

"Spirits, I'm not even going to ask."

Kaidan grabbed his husband hand, to go to the elevator. "Good choice Garrus..." He said smiling and running his tongue over his lips, he could still taste John in them.

John squeezed Kaidan hand, before taking it to his mouth to kiss it. "Every second I love you even more, and I become madder about you.

"Me too."

* * *

A while later they were both with Legion in the CIC, looking at the Geth ship by the window, which incidentally was immense. Kaidan was impressed, yes, the reaper, and the Collector ship, also impressed him. That made him thinks and at all that he would miss if, beloved torment hadn't put a gun to his head.

"You know it's just our heat emissions that are hidden, right? They can look a window and see us coming," Joker said.

"Windows are structural weaknesses. Geth don't use them. Approach the hull at these coordinates. Access achieved. We may proceed," Legion said.

"It makes sense, you can give your position, through a window," Kaidan said, analyzing Legion words.

John approached Joker, which was mocking Legion, imitating with his hands, and gave him a warning look.

A few minutes later, they entered the ship.

"Alert. This facility has little air or gravity. Geth require neither," Legion said.

John looks at Kaidan. "You okay?"

"Yes…Thank for worry about me." Kaidan assures him, it was the first time that he was on a ship or facility like that, so the lack of gravity really wasn't bothering him. But John was half synthetic; therefore he was more familiar with the lack of gravity, thought Kaidan.

"Good, we've got a job to do. Let's get to it," John said starting to walk forward.

"Shepard Commander. We concluded that destruction of this station was the only resolution to the heretic question. There is now a second option. Their virus can be repurposed. If released into the station's network, the heretics will be rewritten to accept our truth."

"Either way Legion, these geth won't be a problem anymore, with any decision that takes our Commander," Kaidan said to Legion, then he look a John," Shepard, think about this. I don't want to influential in your decision, but if you rewrite these geth, they'll join the others. Legion's geth will be stronger. Can we trust them not to attack us in the future?" Kaidan said subtly.

"Kaidan I understand your doubts, but if this were an organic race, it might be ethical problem. Geth aren't like organic life. Don't apply our morality to them."

"That is logical," Legion said.

Kaidan looked at Legion, surprised at his words. "You agree with that?"

"No two species are identical. All must be judged on their own merits. Treating every species like one's own is racist. Even benign anthropomorphism. The minds of both forms of life can be shaped. Organic require time and effort. With synthetics, replacement of a data file is the only requirement."

Kaidan analyze his words, Legion was absolutely right, the organic are complicated, we need time and effort, we analyze things properly, and they only have to replacement their data. For a moment he wants that, organic could do the same sometimes; he would have erased many things in the in the last two years.

They continued on, down a segment of stairs. "Hey, the geth are inactive. Maybe we can sneak past them," Kaidan said when they got to the next room

"Interrupting data streams will alert local network. We recommend preemptive strikes against hardlink routers," Legion said

Immediately they opened fire, Geth were alerted, but soon they were eliminated by the three of them.

"Commander, I'm picking up useful resources in the Geth hubs. We could salvage them for supplies."

"I like it how you think bab- Commander Alenko, let see what we have," John said approaching the hubs. "Okay why are all the heretics attached to these hubs?"

"These are mobile platforms, Hardware. The crew is software. They are communing through the station's central computer," Legion said.

"I'm not sure I follow," John said.

"Me neither, Legion, can you be a bit more specific, so that we can understand." Kaidan said. Sometimes Legion was very brief in his words and his way of expressing himself without emotion, confounded them a little when they spoke.

"The heretics connect to the main computer to exchange data-memories and program updates. We gain complexity by linking together. To be isolated within a single platform is to be reduced. We see less. Comprehend less. It is quieter."

"If you exchange data – memories – how do you keep track of which ones are yours? How do you stay "you?" John asks Legion.

"There is only "we." We were created to share data among ourselves; the difference between geth is perspective."

"But, how you stay you Legion?" Kaidan asks him

"We are many eyes looking at the same things. One platform will see things another doesn't and will make different judgments."

"If that's the case, is rewriting the heretics that big a deal? They're like a rogue limb of your own body. Rewriting them would be like reattaching a severed arm." John said.

Kaidan, frowned, John was being a bit harsh with his words, but in a sense he was right.

"To use your metaphor, they removed themselves from our body. Took their perspective, their judgment."

"They decided to worship Sovereign. I don't think you're missing much."

"Commander!"

"Kaidan!" John gave him a warning look, which quickly silenced him

"Every point of view is useful, even those that are wrong – if we can judge why a wrong view was accepted. For example, we have found the casual self-deceptions of organics useful in analyzing your thought-processes." Legion said.

"Okay now Legion gets me a minute with Commander Alenko."

"Yes we will wait here."

"John-"

"Listen, I need your support on this," John said, grabbing his hand.

"You got it, but don't be so hard, Legion, is on our side."

"You amaze me, you hate the Geth."

"I do, but I trust Legion." Kaidan said he was surprised by his words, but it was true. Legion had shown that he was reliable, besides their conversations on the ship had changed a little his opinion about the geth.

"Me too, but I don't trust the Geth Kaidan ... Please ... don't judge me."

Kaidan could see his pleading in his eyes, right through his helmet, and then he squeezed his hand. "You got it, let's move on."

"Thanks you, you know what your support means to me ..."

"I know my love."

They continued into the next room. It was empty only with two turrets.

"We can assume control of any defensive turret. Hacking turret. Assuming control." Legion said.

Immediately Geth entered the room, most were disabled by the turret, the rest of the Geth; they took care of them, to continue to the next room. They found another room with two sets of hubs, and as before, after finishing with the Geth, John salvages it to get the supplies.

The next room only had a few Geth before continuing right through a series of descents. One of the rooms had several turrets, which Legion hack to disable the Geths that entered the room. After that they went out to make a series of downs to get to the next area.

Along the way they just find a few enemies, and other segments of hubs, before reaching a room with a large window where they could observe sets of hubs, but different to the other they encounter.

"This isn't like the hubs we've seen here," Kaidan said.

"This is a database. It contains a portion of the heretics' accumulated memories. Wait. We discovered copies of our current patrol routes in this database. This suggests the heretics have runtimes with our networks." Legion explains to them.

"We wouldn't be here if the heretics wanted to be friends with the geth. Why wouldn't they spy on you?" John asks Legion.

"You don't understand. Organics don't know each other's minds. Geth do. We are not suspicious. We accept each other. The heretics desired to leave. We understood their reasons. We allowed it. There was peace between us."

"It couldn't have lasted forever. You disagreed about what path your race should take," Kaidan said.

"Human history is a litany of blood shed over differing ideals of rulership and afterlife. Geth have no such history. We shared consensus on such things. How could we have becomes so different? Why can we no longer understand each other? What did we do wrong?"

John looks at Kaidan before answer that question, and as always he finds the answer in his eyes. "When individuals are separated, they develop in different ways. When they get back together, they don't always get along."

"If this is the individuality you value, we question your judgment. This topic is irrelevant. We must return to the mission."

"Have you reached a decision about whether to rewrite the heretics or not?" Kaidan asks him.

"We are still trying to build consensus. Some processes judge destruction preferable. Others rewrite."

"Let's keep moving."

"Yes."

"Hey John, that explanation was much better than the others, and I think it applies to us too." Kaidan said referring to the difference they have sometimes. In those two years he had changed a lot, and sometimes they had disagreement between them.

"Yes, but despite our differences between us, you and I know how to deal with these small differences and get along just fine love."

Kaidan smiled. "You are right."

In the next room, they finally arrived to the geth terminal.

"This is it?" John asks Legion.

"Yes. We will upload a copy of our runtime into the core. It will delete all copies of the virus. When complete, it will notify us. The indexing operation will take time. The heretics will respond with force to our upload. We must hold this room. We can override some of the station's internal systems to defend us. Are you ready to begin?"

Kaidan look at john, for a moment, before observing the room. There were several turrets that could make the fight easy. "I say we are Commander."

"Start your upload, Legion. Well defend this position."

"File transfer begun. Shepard-Commander, where would you like us to activate defenses? Alert: Heretic runtimes downloading to mobile platforms."

They defended their position for a while, fighting with Geth, for time to time, with one minute of rest between fights until the download was ready.

"Datamine and analysis complete. Shepard-Commander. It is time to choose. Do we rewrite the heretics, or delete them?"

"Legion, why are you letting me make this decision? They're your people," John said touching his helmet.

Kaidan realized John's anxiety, and he subtly brushed his hand with John's in a gesture of solidarity with his husband.

"We are conflicted. There is no consensus among our higher-order runtimes: 573 favor rewrite, and 571 favor destruction. Shepard-Commander. You have fought the heretics. You have perspective we lack. The geth grant their fate to you."

"What's to stop them from using the virus later to change themselves back?" Kaidan intervened to allow time for John to clear his mind.

"Alenko-Commander we will delete the virus after using it. We judge it too dangerous to allow its existence."

"You don't have any trouble wiping out your own people?" John asks him.

"Every sapient has the right to make their own decisions. The heretics chose a path that prohibits coexistence."

"Legion I don't think this is right, o doesn't make sense. If they "have the right to make their own decisions," how can you suggest brainwashing them to accept your way? You don't think you're imposing your will on them by force, or by lying?" Kaidan asks him still a bit confused that Legion wants to rewrite his people, which spoke very highly of him.

"We stated the option exists. We didn't endorse it. It is Shepard-Commander's decision."

John walks uneasily for a moment, before addressing his husband. "Kaidan help me."

"John is you decision-"

"Damn it Kaidan, you always think with logical, I need your opinion." John approached him then holds his hand. "You are my guide; guide me I don't know what to do."

Kaidan looked at Legion for moment before smile at his husband. "I trust Legion, rewrite them."

John smiled and returned with Legion. "If they're… rewritten. Your people will accept them back? Will they even want to go back?"

"They will agree with our judgments and return. We will integrate their experiences. All will be stronger."

"Take them, then. When we get control of the core, release the virus."

"Acknowledged."

Kaidan approached john. "Good job Commander."

John looked at him quickly. "Just because your guides me ..."

"What decision you think you would have taken if, I were not here?

"Probably I would have killed them."

The coldness of his words left him thinking. He needed to give more affection to his husband tonight. John acted that way when he felt tormented, frustrated or tired, and Kaidan knew him well enough to know that today would be one of those nights, he would have to lift the fallen soul of his commander.

"Releasing virus. Note: Remote access via high gain transmission required."

Kaidan frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"The virus will be sent to heretics in nearby star systems. This station will broadcast a powerful electromagnetic pulse through FTL channels."

"What? How powerful?" John asks him.

"Yield in excess of 1.21 petawatts. Alert: EM flux will be hazardous to unshielded organic forms. Addendum: The interior of this station is not shielded."

"Dammit Legion, I really wish you'd said that before. Back to the Ship! Double time, people!"

They had to pick up the pace and run for their lives. Along the way they had to fight with only a few enemies remaining, so the getaway, from the ship was fast. Quickly they returned to the Normandy.

* * *

A while later they were heading to their cabin, after eating something, they were both exhausted, a drink and catch a nap would be perfect now.

"Commanders, Tali just went to have a "chat" with Legion. You'd better get down to the AI Core."

"We are on it, Joker," John said.

"God, John your crew are acting like children fighting each other all the time."

"My crew! Hah, they are also yours... this fight is yours…I'm tired of being always the bad guy. Came on le go."

A few moments later they arrived at the AI Core.

"Shepard, Kaidan I'm glad you two are here. I caught Legion scanning my omni-tool. It was going to send data about the flotilla back to the geth!"

"Creators performed weapons tests and were discussing plans to attack us. We believed it necessary to warm our people." Legion said.

"We already made the geth stronger by rewriting the ones that worshipped the Reapers! I won't let Legion endanger the fleet by giving them more information!"

"Creator-Tali'Zorah acts out of loyalty to her people. She was willing to be exiled to protect them. We must also protect our people from the Creator threat."

"You can't let this happen, Shepard, Kaidan, I trusted you two, and I worked with a geth on the team, but this is too much!"

Kaidan look a John, then he walk toward Tali, grabbing her gun. "Tali, your father were running brutal experiments. If the subjects had been human, we would have damn well been telling the Alliance about it."

"I know. But if the geth find out…"

"They'd attack, which would cause a war that would leave both the geth and the quarians vulnerable when the Reapers show up. Is that what you want, Legion? I don't think so…You too Tali it that's what you want? Plus Legion had been loyal to us; he was willing to kill his people, to do what is right, what does that tell you?"

"We believed it was necessary to relay the information," Legion said.

"Sooner or later, you're both going to have to stop fighting this war. Or we'll all end up paying for it. Came on you two are better than you people."

"To facilitate unit cohesion, we will not transmit data regarding Creator plans."

Tali put her gun down. "You right Kaidan thank you, Legion. I… understand your intention. What if I gave you some non-classified data to send?"

"We would be grateful."

Kaidan walk toward his husband. "Yes, I know what you're going to say, so save it."

"What?'

"That's why you married with me."

John smiled. "Yea!"

"Let's go to our cabin," Kaidan said grabbing his hand. He was exhausted.

A while later they were in the shower. Kaidan was soaping his husband's back slowly. He could feel John tense, so he started to kisses his shoulder gently, taking his hand around John's waist pulling his husband towards him, so he can feel his erection.

John let out a sigh. "I need you Kaidan."

He sounded desperate; Kaidan dropped the soap and quickly turned his husband around. "What's wrong?" Kaidan asked worriedly, seeing the anguish in his eyes.

"The IFF is almost ready, I feel uneasy. I want everything to go well ... I can't afford to lose, if I lose, I lose you ..."

"No, you'll never lose me, and you are going to win this, because that's what you're a winner."

"I made so many mistakes Kaidan; I have fear that something will call me to account for all the mistakes I've made."

"Hey my hero man, you will not have to answer to anyone, you have done better than harm. You've avoided the invasion of reapers twice, your defeated Saren saving the Citadel. you are going to defeat the Collectors, and will live to tell the tale and if, it is not like that at least we'll be together this time," Kaidan said shakily .

"NO! I'll win this, for both of us, for everyone. I 'm fighting for our future and the entire galaxy too, because you have taught me the value of life, and although I know we will lose many lives in a way, I will fight to avenge their deaths, and for a future for those who remain standing," John said before joining his lips to his husband.

"That is what I'm taking about…That's my hero."

"But this hero can't do it without you."

"You don't have to, because I am with you, and I will be the rest of my life, I will follow you to death commander."

"Kaidan ..."

"I love you until the end of time, and if there is a heaven, we'll find the house of our dreams, facing the sky instead of the sea."

John pulled away and looked at him with tearful eyes. "I... I..." John could not speak, he just nodded.

Kaidan hugged his husband tightly. "Tell me what you need to calm your anxiety, and your fears."

"You ... just you ..."

"You get baby..."

"You don't have the remotest idea of how bad I wanted to express my feelings for you right now. Tell you that I love you falls short compared to what I feel for you."

"You don't have to say anything John, I know you adore me, as I adore you ... my handsome Commander."

"But I'll tell you anyway... I love you, I love you, I love you ..." John said between kisses.

Kaidan couldn't continue speaking; he just gives up in his husband's arms.


	13. The collectors base part 1-3

_Hey dad._

_I know it might not make any sense that I write this to you, but I need to do it, because soon we will past by omega 4 relay, and anything can happen. I want to make things right with you by my side. Mom told me you are feeling so much better, and that makes me happy. Even though if right now, you don't want to know anything about me, to me you're still my father and I still love you._

_You threw me in the face I wasn't your son anymore, but dad I'm still your son you like it or not, I'm doing good things that look bad in your eyes I understand that. I know you've been a right man all your life, but dad, I want you to answer me something, what good does, to do things by the book, when everything around you is wrong. In these last few weeks, I have lived things that have taught me a lot. I have been working alongside with Legion a geth that is very different from the other geth; I've noticed that sometimes we get carried away by the appearances only. That's what happens to you with Shepard, you just look at his past he is a different man now who is only trying to save the galaxy. I think Shepard, already pay for his mistakes dying once, don't you think dad?_

_Do you think that it is easy for me to live with Shepard? No dad, it haven't been easy. I don't agree on how he acts sometimes, but I let him know, and he listen to me. Shepard is changing, he's more human now, he think about the other before him, thing that he didn't used to do before._

_You don't know how much I wish you could give us a chance. There something I have to tell you dad, and I'll tell you because I don't want you to know by others. Recently we had to destroy the alpha relay, to prevent the arrival of the reapers, many batarians died that day. My husband and I will have to account for it, and for allegedly working with Cerberus, we are not thinking in letting the Alliance, imprison us as if we were two criminals; it's the only thing I can say._

_I am happy dad for the first time in my life, I'm living without hiding who I really am, or how I feel. I think you should be happy for me, and don't turn your back at me like you did._

_You know, mom thinks I don't remember much of my childhood, and maybe she's right, but there's something I remember very well, some of our conversations, you used to tell me that I you should always fight for my beliefs and that's what I am doing right now. You always told me that no matter what happened, you'd be with me forever in every step I take, then I ask you, what happened to my father? I miss that man._

_"I love you dad, don't you ever forget that and if something happens, and we don't see each other again I want you to know that I don't hold a grudge, for me you'll always be my father I can never change you for another one and I'll take care of you and mom, wherever I'm._

_Your son, Kaidan._

Kaidan sends the message but immediately received a response that it wasn't what he wanted.

Your email has been blocked by the receiver, the message couldn't be sent.

"Dammit!"

"Kaidan love what is wrong?" John asks him. He was sitting on the couch filling a report.

"Nothing," Kaidan replied without meeting his eyes.

John left his data- pad aside and approached him. "Love-"

"I try to send a message to my father, because you asked me to do so, and he blocking me!"

"What the hell is wrong with your father?"

Kaidan moves away from him and lay on the bed thinking for a moment. "My grandfather was a soldier, he was always hard on my dad, and dad never disobeyed him. I guess I'm now the black sheep of the family."

John lay on the bed beside him and then grabbed his hand. "No, you're not; you're the angel of the family, dammit! If, I'm lucky that you have accepted me in your life," John said and then snuggled in his arms.

Kaidan laughed, remembering how John was behind him like a lap dog for a while. There were many times he caught John looking at him, almost drooling. "You left me no choice, you were too annoying."

"ME! That's not true I told you about my feelings and I gave you the space you needed to think."

Kaidan laughed because he remembered a very different thing. "I don't think so Commander, you told me about your feelings, and then you were in every corner of the ship looking at me, eating me with your eyes. If, I hid in the Mako to think calmly, you arrived with a silly excuse ... If, I hadn't said yes, you'd never left me alone."

"They were not silly excuses ... I had ... Well, to make sure that my crew was working... you ... you know that...baby."

"That included looking at my ass all the time?"

John laughed. "it's your fault for being so damn sexy ... Did I really bother you too much?"

"Yes! You were stalking me!"

'"Kaidan!"

Kaidan rolled on top of John. "But it didn't bother me, however, when you were not around I miss you..." Kaidan said unbuttoning John's shirt to run a finger down his chest.

"Kaidan, baby let me be on the top."

"No."

"Please ... Kaidan, the last few nights you have been on the top."

Kaidan laughed, and decided to torment him. "I said no, unless you make me."

"Kaidan Alenko Shepard, you know that if, I want I can be very rough on bed."

"Maybe that's what I want, you had been so subtle with me, that I miss that crazy guy on bed," Kaidan said while biting his neck.

"Oh fuck it." John quickly rolled him on the bed to be on top of his husband. He tears up, Kaidan's shirt.

"John this is my favorite shirt!"

"I'll buy you another one, now I have urgently! You want that crazy guy on bed, you'll have it!"

Kaidan couldn't help but laugh when his husband starts taking off his pants with desperation, and within a few minutes, he was on top fucking him like crazy. As before, moaning loudly at every throw that he give into him.

"Fuck John!"

"You're complaining?"

"Hell no!"

"You are so fucking greedy."

"Hey talk less and move faster Commander."

"God Dammit!"

"Now who's complaining?"

"Oh baby I..."

"Don't you fucking cum now John, I'm not ready."

A while later the two were on the bed breathing heavily. Kaidan laughed. "Are you tired Commander, because I'm not."

"Oh fuck you; I'm ... you ... Forget it come here."

"Hey Commanders," Joker said over the Comm.

"Uhm... yes Joker."

"Good news. Looks like the Reaper IFF is finally hooked up and ready to go."

"That is not entirely accurate, Mr. Moreau. The device is powered, but is causing some unusual instability in other systems. I recommend a thorough analysis before we attempt use it."

"We can't put out mission on hold forever. How long will this take?" John asks Edi.

"A full scan? Who knows with this thing? Maybe you better take the shuttle for this mission. I'll make sure we're up and running when you get back."

"Commander. Miranda. I've already notified the team. We'll meet you on the Shuttle. Once we're closer to our destination you can decide who to take with you."

"I'll meet you at the shuttle then. Joker, I won't leave you along, I will leave my best man with you.

"Aye, aye, Commander."

Kaidan kisses his husband gently. "What?"

"After this I have no strength, I wanted to take a nap ..."

"Oh, my poor commander, you're getting old ..."

'Kaidan! "

"Love you ..." Kaidan says while kiss him.

"Can I ask you to stay on the ship with Joker; I will feel more comfortable knowing that you'll be with him."

"Of course, my love." Kaidan got up to go to the bathroom.

"Kaidan," John got up and hugged him from behind. "I love you baby ..."

"I love you too ... don't worry everything will be fine."

* * *

After John left with his crew, Kaidan enters the CIC and sat in the copilot seat remembering old times. They used to do that a lot before, just set in the copilot to talk to Joker.

"Hey Kaidan do you remember the time the commander find us talking shit about me don't like it to have spectre and our ship."

"No, you were talking shit I was just listening."

"Yea, yea, whatever I remember the Commander went off on me, he just gave you a look that immediately make me realized that he liked you, which reminds me, I have not asked you for forgiveness."

Kaidan looked at Joker, a bit confused. "Why?"

"Because of me, you went through hell, because of my obstinacy Shepard died."

Kaidan didn't know what to say for a moment. He remembering that day like it was yesterday. When he didn't see John coming out of the emergency shutter, he lost control of himself, and almost kills Joker, it had it not been for Garrus, and Liara who stopped him for committed a folly. Then for a time he was angry at Joker until he understood it wasn't his fault.

"You didn't know he was going to die ... Joker. I'm the one who owe you an apology for the way I almost killed you that day. "

"No Kaidan, you just had lost the man you loved, I probably would have reacted the same way. For a while I felt guilty, the commander was more than my boss, he was my friend, in spite of him be a hard ass, I only had respect and admiration for him."

"I'll tell you what John always tells me. Forget the past and live in the present, we are all together now."

"I know. We just missing Liara to be comply. You Know, if Shepard hadn't forced you to join us, I know that sooner or later, you two would have found the way together. You two are made for each other."

"Thanks Joker."

"Oh, and about the Alliance, fuck them, we are not going to leave you two alone in this, I swear."

Kaidan was speechless, and felt a lump in his throat, he didn't know until now how great was the love of some of the crew towards them. What else could he asks in life, he had a man, and a mom who adored him, and a few loyal friends ... yes, the love of his father; it was all he needed to say that he was completely happy.

They talked for a while remembering old times, when suddenly Edi, notify them of some interference in the communications lines.

"Joker what's going on?"

"I don't know. Let me see ... I didn't hear anything. I'm telling you, Edi. Your readings are off. Its radiation bleed, just white noise."

"Yes Edi, I don't detected anything ether," Kaidan said.

"I have detected a signal embedded in the static. We are transmitting the Normandy's location."

"What?" Kaidan said getting up from the set.

"Transmitting? To who?" Joker asks Edi.

"Kaidan look."

Kaidan look out the window meeting with the Collector ship. "Oh, shit. Joker gets us out of here now!"

"Propulsion systems are disabled. I'm detecting a virus in the ship's computers. Propulsion systems are disabled. I'm detecting a virus in the ship's computers."

"Joker how this happen?" Kaidan asks him pale that was bringing him very bad memories.

"Edi is coming from the IFF? Damn it, why didn't you scrub it?"

"Edi what can we do?" Kaidan asks her.

"Primary defense systems are offline. We can save the Normandy, Commander Alenko, but you must help me. Give me the ship."

Joker and Kaidan stared at each other for a moment. He rubbed his forehead thinking what else he could do; he didn't even have his gun with him.

"What? You're crazy," Joker said to her.

"Joker do it, I trust Edi."

"Okay but if she starts singing "Daisy Bell" and I'm done."

"Joker!"

"Sorry."

"Edi tell us what do we need to do."

"Unlock my sealed databases, and I can initiate countermeasures. The maintenance shaft in the science lab will allow passage to the AI Core. Main corridors are no longer safe. The collectors have boarded."

"What the hell…God Dammit!" Kaidan said walking impatient back and forth. "Can we call the shutter Edi?"

"Negative Commander, they have the communication of the ship. You should go now; the emergency floor lighting will guide you, Commander."

"Ah, Dam it! Shit, shit…shit ... Kaidan we are going to die."

"No we won't!"

"What are we going to do now?' Joker said terrified.

'Joker! "

'Shit! "

'Joker!" Kaidan grabbed him by the shoulders. "Look at me," he grabs him by his cheeks forcing his gaze to him. "I need you to calm down, we can do this. I'll help you so you can walk faster, but I need you to listen to me carefully, any things you see ignore it and keep walking, you understand me. "

"Yes ... Commander."

Immediately they left the corridor, there was part of the crew guarding the elevator, which opened full of enemies, when they were half way. Kaidan began to hear the crew screams for help, and he made a big effort to stay calm and keep walking; he couldn't do anything for them. He was only one, and those things were too many.

"Kaidan, we have to save them!"

"Joker, remember what I told you!"

"Yes ...sorry…keep walking," Joker said shakily.

Finally they came to the lab, and quickly he helped Joker lower down the stairs, one of those things was at the window, and he didn't want to give them time to realize their presence. The staircase led them to the lower part of the deck crew.

"There are multiple hostiles detected on the crew deck," Edi tell them.

Kaidan saw one of the crewmen. "We need to go up," Kaidan said.

"Commander, this deck is crawling with those things! Stay close –I'll protect you!"

But immediately they went out the door one of 'the scion' grabbed him, Kaidan hear him scream of despair, he couldn't do anything but closed his eyes for a moment, and then throw a ball of energy to a Collector that try to attack them. They quickly walked towards the med bay.

Entering Kaidan realized that doctor Chakwas wasn't there, that the Collectors had taken her too. He shook his head, and tears, he didn't want to even imagine, what these things could do to her, and the crew. They entered to the AI Core.

"Commander Main fusion plants are offline. Activating emergency H-fuel cells," Edi said.

"What the shit!"

"Stay calm Joker!"

"All right, we are at, uh, you," Joker said.

"Edi tell us what to do."

"Connect the core to the Normandy's primary control module."

Joker stared to work. "Great. See, this is where it starts, and when we're all just organic batteries, guess who they'll blame? This is all jokers' fault. What a tool he was. I have to spend all day computing pi because he plugged in the overload."

"Joke calm the hell down, nobody will blame you for anything; I am authorizing you to do this. I will take full responsible, please."

"Sorry Kaidan."

"It is okay."

The Core gets dark for a few seconds. "I have access to the defensive systems. Thank you, Mr. Moreau, Commander. Now you must reactivate the primary drive in engineering."

"Argh! You want us to go crawling through the ducts again."

"Joker Behave yourself!"

"Is Okay Commander Alenko, I enjoy the sigh of humans on their knees. That is a Joke."

"Bad time Edi," Kaidan said.

"Right, let's go Commander."

"Joker calls me Kaidan."

"Okay wherever."

They went downstairs again, up to Jack's quarters, down the engineering. They advanced, but Kaidan could clearly see that engineering was full of hostile.

"Hostiles are present in engineering. They are heading towards the cargo bay." Edi said.

"Joker let's wait here a mine," Kaidan whisper.

He used that moment to think clearly, he was sure that Edi was reliable, but he wasn't sure if, John would be angry with him, so he was about to do. If he had imagined it, at least it would have taken his gun with him.

"Engineering is clear of hostiles. Proceed immediately to minimize chances of detection."

"Thanks Edi." Kaidan said.

They went up to engineering, Kaidan didn't hesitate a moment to address the terminal.

"Commander activates the drive and I will open the airlocks as we accelerate. All hostiles will be killed," Edi said.

"What? What about the crew?" Joker asks him.

"They are gone, Jeff. The collectors took them."

"Shit!" Joker said.

Kaidan just keep working on the terminal, trying that his feelings don't betray him, but it was hard to work in the terminal with clouded eyes. The whole crew was lost; he just hoped they could arrive in time to rescue them all.

Immediately Kaidan finish, Edi could take command of the ship, and get them out of there. The energy that came out of the core knob them down making them to lose their knowledge for a bit.

"Purge is complete. No other life forms on board. Securing airlocks and cargo bay doors," Edi said.

Kaidan opened his eyes, and put his hand on his head, listening to Edi, then he look at Joker, who was waking up too. Kaidan stood up and extended his hand to Joker, helping him get up from the floor.

"Edi send a message to Shepard's shuttle. Tell him what happened, please," Kaidan said.

"Message away. Are you two feeling well, Jeff, Commander?"

Kaidan look at Joker, "No. But thanks for asking Edi," Kaidan said.

* * *

Immediately John received the message he felt desperate, he attempt to reach Edi. "Edi, Kaidan is okay?" John asked shakily. He saw Miranda try to touch him. "Don't touch me. Dammit Edi answer me!"

"Calm down Commander, we are too far away." Miranda said.

John ignored her, and while the Shutter reached the Normandy he didn't stop walking from side to side. If something happened to Kaidan, he was done. He walked away from his crew into a corner, crossing his arms, with his bleary eyes. John clenched his lips so tightly that he could taste his own blood. When he felt a tear roll down his cheek, he turns his face so they would not see him cry, even though he didn't care at that time.

"Shep."

John looked at Jack. "I'm not in the mood for your taunts right now Jack, please."

"Hey... No, I just...hell...you are crying Shep... I've never seen you like that. I... shit! Now I'm realizing how much you love Kaidan ... I'm sorry for giving you shit all this time. I'm sure ... Kaidan is fine."

"I just ... I... Dammit..." John let out a sigh. "I know you see me as a ruthless man, and yes I can't deny that I once was that man, but Kaidan change me, and if anything happens to him I swear to God, I will not stay around without him... Kaidan is the only good thing that I have in life Jack, he is my life. If I lose him I lose my sanity."

"Whoop Shep, don't fall apart on me now." She touched his arm. "Hold on we're almost there."

"Thank you Jack," John said shakily.

John saw her smile before turning away from him. He covered his face with his hand. He never should have leaving him alone if, the Collector take him away... he shook his head, shaking the thought from his mind. Edi message only said that the Collector invaded the ship, and the ship was safe, but his entire crew was gone. She didn't mention Kaidan, or Joker.

After a while, the shutter reached the Normandy. "Edi."

"Yes Commander."

"Kaidan and Joker are okay?" John asked with his heart beating fast.

"Yes they are fine, Commander."

John let out a sigh of relief, and saw Jack smile at him. "Where are they now?" John said leaving the shutter directly to the elevator.

"They are in the conference room."

John didn't answer, he enters the elevator, and the ride seemed eternal. Miranda and Jacob were with him. Edi explain everything that happened to them. The elevator stopped, and John came out directly to the conference room.

John entered the room and immediately saw the pale face of his husband, he didn't care who was with them, he just grabbed his husband then kissed him hard, tasting his own tears between his lips.

"Please tell me you're okay?" John said shakily.

"Yes John, calm down."

John hugged him tightly. "Dammit."

"I can't believe this Shepard, what kind of Commander are you, instead of scolding them for what just happened; you're letting your feelings take over you," Miranda said coldly.

John looked at Miranda furiously, with his eyes still full of tears. "Miranda-"

"Everyone? They lost everyone –and damn near lost the ship, too?"

"Miranda you're out of line! What the hell are you made with? They almost lost their lives too!"

"There was nothing we could have done," Kaidan yelled at her.

"It's not their fault, Miranda. None of us caught it," Jacob said.

"Mr. Taylor is correct. The harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated than the "black box" Reaper virus I was given," Edi said.

"Joker you are okay?"

"Yes, Commander but there's a lot of empty chairs in here."

"We did everything we could, Jeff," Edi said.

"Edi is the ship clean? We can risk this happening again."

"John, Edi and I purged the systems. The Reaper IFF is online. We can go through the Omega 4 relay whenever you want."

"Don't even get me started about unshackling a damned AI."

"What the hell is wrong with you? There was nothing we could do; the ship was full of Collects. Edi's okay, I trust her, so you better shut up with your accusations." Kaidan yell at her.

"I assure you, I am still bound by protocols in my programming. Even if I were not, you are my crewmates."

"Who the hell gave you the right to make such decisions?"

'"I did, he is second in command on the ship. I trust Kaidan and Joker with my life, and I trust Edi too. Edi has had plenty of opportunity to kill us. We need all the help we can get."

"But Shepard, I am the second in command on the ship, no him."

"You're shit until I say so. The truth is that now I understand why Kaidan can't stand you. Cerberus didn't make you a heart. Damn Miranda, you only think about the mission you need to be a little grateful, at least the ship's safe, what would we have done if the Collectors had destroyed the Normandy," John yelled at her tired of her allegations against his husband, and her coldness.

"Sounds like we have everything we need to rescue the crew," Jacob said.

"We've done everything we can. It's time to take the fight to the Collectors," Miranda said.

"You don't get do you Miranda, that is my husband call," Kaidan said to her.

"Joker, head back up to the bridge. The rest of you, to your stations."

"Aye, aye, Commander. Just punch up the galaxy map when you're ready."

"Miranda you can go too."

Miranda approached John. "I can't believe you despise me for him, to me that I brought you back to life, Shepard. You're nothing but a damned ungrateful man."

"Hey, I save your sister, so we are fucking even!"

John walk toward his husband "Come here," he said before kissed him, ignoring Miranda, who stormed out of the room.

"You made her angry ..." Kaidan said putting his arms around his husband.

"I don't care; I almost lost my sanity thinking I had lost you." John said, hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine, love, you're shaking ... Please calm down."

"I will never leave you alone again... you understand me."

"Love you can't take care of me all the time."

"No!" John moves away from him. "I almost lost you, it won't happen again, you're everything to me damn it! I've told you a million times. Is no Shepard without you, even if it means I have to keep you locked up, this is not happened again ... shit ... I...almost fucking ... lost my mind in that damn shutter thinking the worst."

Kaidan approached John, and hugged him again. "Okay, okay, whatever you want, but calm down..."

"Baby, if I've lost you today... I wouldn't have hesitated for a second to take my life…you don't understand ... I 'm nothing without you, nothing..."

"Oh John…"

John pulled away slightly to look at him, and stroked his cheek gently. "You are feeling okay?"

"No."

John smiled, "let's go give the order to go to Omega 4 relay, and then we wait in our cabin, in there I'll take care of you... I love you baby ..."

"I love you too, but John we need to get them back…"

"We will I promise you…We are no leaving anyone behind… Do you trust me?"

"With my life…"


	14. The collectors base part 2-3

A while later John was lying on bed, with Kaidan who had his head resting on his chest as he was stroking his hair slowly. He still felt nervous after all that had just happened, and what was about to happen. He couldn't help thinking that he almost lost the only person that gave meaning to his life. He let out a sigh and kissed his husband forehead.

He knew he was too overprotective with Kaidan, but starting with the fact that he had to see him suffer with those damn headaches all the time, unable to do anything to make them disappear; John felt the impulse to take care of him with his life if necessary. John knew he was strong for all the upgrade that Cerberus did on him, but Kaidan wasn't, that is why he felt so afraid that something could happen to him.

Today he couldn't stand it, and showed weakness in front of his crew, but he didn't care, his desperation was stronger than his duty as Commander. Now he could understand the magnitudes of Kaidan's pain when he died, if, by only a few minutes, he felt he was dying at the thought of losing Kaidan, John only could imagine what Kaidan felt that bloody day that his life end.

"John."

"Yes baby."

"Tonight you mind if we just stay like this ..."

John looked down to look at him and gave him a smile. "Of course my love, I have no mind for anything else."

"Me neither, I can't stop listening the cries for help of the crew, ringing in my head."

"Kaidan-"

"John it was terrible, I had to ignore it and keep walking. I couldn't help them... I...oh God it was..." Kaidan said in tears grabbing John's shirt tightly

John hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry baby calm down."

"I know I'm a soldier, and I should be used to this, but ... Dammit, I felt so helpless, they cried for help ... I wanted to help them John. You left me in charge of the ship and I fail you-"

"No, on the contrary I am proud of how you handled things," John grabbed Kaidan's chin, lifting his head to look at him straight in the eye." You said yourself, there was nothing more that you could do, you saved the ship, and now we have a chance to go to rescue our crew, please don't cry, you know I hate to see you crying, you pain is my pain. Those eyes are too beautiful to see them sad. "

"Hey, you stole my line ..."

"I know I heard what you said to Kasumi ..."

Kaidan smiled. "You are a cheater."

"At least I made you smile. Don't worry love we'll rescue all of them, and we will defeat these bastards together. Now tell me... about your head."

"The pain is going away with the pills you gave me, thanks for looking after me."

"You doesn't have to thank me ... you're my husband, it is my duty to take cared you, and I do it with love."

"You're wonderful Commander."

"Hey, do you remember the first time we woke up together?"

"Sure, as if it were yesterday, I could never forget it."

"That morning I pretended to be asleep for a while, enjoying your touch on my back, it was the first time I felt loved by someone. Whenever we were in combat, and you just stop to asking me if I was doing okay, you made me feel so good. So tell me how do I live without you?" John said sadly, slowly stroking his cheeks.

Kaidan cover John's hands with his own. "I remember that I could see a wonderful man behind that mask of Commander that is why I felt for you."

"I went through many calamities when I was young, I went through many nights of hunger and cold, sleeping on the streets in the open, sometimes begging for a piece of bread, dying for a cup of coffee or hot chocolate. Sometimes I found a body that gives me a bit of heat, but only for a few hours, but you ... you gave me shelter in your arms, and in one night you gave me everything I longed for "love." That's why I love you so much, and why I can't stand the thought of being without you."

"Do you think, you would have found someone, if you never had met me?"

"I don't know if someone else could have filled my heart like you've done it, the only thing I know is that I prefer death, to a life without you, and I think I had told you so. My body and soul belongs to you. What I am now I owe to you. My past, and not having parents to teach me the right path to follow, made me that ruthless, and criminal man I was once. But God sends an angel in my way, which has taught me that having a friend is worth more than having a million of enemies around me. You're that angel in my life, without you all that I have in my life is death ... at your side I only see peace."

"Oh Commander, sometimes you leave me speechless."

John sighed and hugged him tightly without saying a word. It was funny how many were afraid of him, and he was only afraid of losing Kaidan. Then he thought in his crew, then he felt something he never felt before, fear that something would happen to them. Fear that they arrived too late, and then he made a prayer to heaven, to give him a chance to save many they could.

"So baby, if Kasumi is a diamond, what am I?" John said trying to lift his mood, apparently worked, because he heard his husband laugh.

"You're like the amber; you have your natural beauty."

"Thank I think ..."

"Look at me John," Kaidan looked at him for a moment. "You are the most handsome being that my eyes have seen."

John smiled. "Much more that Kasumi?"

"Yes, yes ... my handsome Commander."

"Okay ... you want to take a nap?"

"I could not sleep."

"Okay me ether, hey, Jack and I managed our differences."

"How?"

Briefly, John told him about his conversation with Jack in the shutter. "I feel happy about it."

"Me too, baby."

"So after that, we'll leave everyone in omega?"

"I think so."

"Kaidan I don't want the Alliance to separate me from you. Why don't we go away?" John said in a moment of despair. He knew what was waiting for them.

"No love, let's do it right."

"But if they imprison us? Kaidan I don't want to be one day away from you."

"Hey, if that happens I'm sure that our friends would not leave us alone."

"But-" John was interrupted by the door. He looked at Jack and Kasumi walk through the door

"Good, no one is naked. We thought that like us, you two can't sleep, so we brought beers ... Shep ..." Jack climbed into bed, and set them apart from each other, and lay down in the middle of them. "So Kaidan, right here your man was crying like a baby for you."

"I was not!" John lied.

"I saw it too ... It was very cute. Hey Shep, what are you two going to do after this?" Kasumi asks him by passing them a beer.

"Jack, hands off my man."

"Oh, come on Shep, share him."

"Jack behaves," Kaidan said smiling.

"Fine."

For a while, they talked to them about their plans. To John surprise Kasumi offered them a way to escape if the Alliance were imprisoned them. She could get them a fake ID, and credit. John told Jack, that he would put his good word to the Alliance, so they could get her job.

"You'd do that for me Shep?

"Of course yes Jack ..."

"See Jack, I told you the Commander wasn't bad," Kaidan said.

"Well, our plan is to break you two out of prison," Jack said.

"Not your Jack. I want you out of this. I don't want the Alliance caught you doing something wrong," Kaidan said.

"But-"

"But nothing Jack, Kaidan is right, you deserve another life ..." John said.

"Shep," Jack said with teary eyes. "Shit, you two are ... too lovely for me..."

"Hey Jack, who is the crybaby now?"

"Oh, fuck you Kasumi ..."

They stayed for a while with them, and when they left, John comes back to his husband's arms. He was surprised, when he was a ruthless man he had no friends, and everyone hated him. This made him feel good.

"Love, you've been speechless?"

"It feels good to know you have people you can trust."

Kaidan smiled. "I am proud of your change, love. Now let's try to get some sleep, in a few hours waiting for us difficult times."

John kissed him gently. "Thank you."

"Why?"

"For everything ..."

* * *

A while later they were in front of the Illusive Man, ready to attack the Collectors base.

"I have to admit, at first I didn't agree with you presence Alenko, on the ship, but now I have to admit, that the two together have done an excellent job."

Kaidan looked at his husband for a moment, before looking at illusive man again. "Thank you I think."

"Shepard. I wish I had more information for you. I don't like you heading through that relay blind, but we don't have much choice"

"I'm not going alone; I've got some of the best working with me. If we stick together, we' make it."

"I knew we brought you back for a reason. I've never seen a better leader. Despite danger, it's a great opportunity. The first human to take a ship through…and survive."

John looks at his husband and smiles at him for a second, then look at the illusive man. "We are going to destroy the Collectors to stop their attacks on humanity," John said firmly, he wanted to leave no doubt, that this was his only reason.

"I understood. It's still impressive. I just wanted you to know I appreciate the risk you're taking, and you too Alenko, Regardless of your opinion of Cerberus. Of me you are…a valuable asset to all of humanity. Be careful, Shepard."

After that they left the meeting room, to the CIC. In elevator John grabbed Kaidan, and gave his husband a kiss full of love. "I love you, take that with you."

"John, I want you to know that if something happens ... I'm happy to die by your side."

"Nobody's going to die, but yes, if I died again, I would die just as happy at your side..."

The elevator arrived, and they took a few minutes just kissing. John couldn't deny that he felt nervous, but Kaidan's arms reassured him. When they came out of the elevator he felt more secure of himself. Besides Kaidan, everything will be fine.

"Joker we here…"

"Good time we approaching Omega 4 relay. Everyone stand by."

"Let's make it happen," John said.

"IFF activated. Signal acknowledged."

"Commander? The drive core just lit up like a Christmas tree!" Jacob told him over the Comm.

"Drive core electrical at critical levels." Edi said.

"Rerouting!"

John and Kaidan had to hold on tight, by the movements of the ship.

"Brace for deceleration," Edi alerted them.

"Oh shit!"

'What Joker?" Kaidan asks him

"Nothing that was to close…"

For a moment, they just stood looking through the window. There were remains of ships everywhere. It was amazing and a little scary. John looked at his husband for a moment, seeing the fear in his face then he gave Kaidan a hand squeeze to reassure him.

"These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the Omega 4 relay. Some look…ancient."

"Yea…it feels strange to know that we are the only ones who could get into one piece…" Kaidan said.

"I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disk."

"It has to be the Collector base. Take us in for a closer look. Nice and easy," John order.

John felt the ship sail smoothly through the debris for a moment, until something began to attack them.

"Taking evasive maneuvers…Dammit now they're just pissing me off! Edi-take these bastards out!" Joker said.

"As long as the new plating holds," Kaidan said.

"They-want another round? Come on, girl, let's give It ti them."

The ship took evasive maneuver, side to side, dodging the attack while they could not help but look out the window. John felt a little fear. He just hoped that all modifications they made to the ship withstand.

"Alert, hull breach on the engineering deck," Edi said.

"It's in the cargo hold!" Joker yells.

"Joker Kaidan and I'll take a team and deal with intruder. You get the rest of them off our tail."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

'Came on honey…let go deal with that thing."

They quickly arrived at the engineering with Jack. John pulled out his heavy weapon. The Oculus fired rays ultraviolet at them, so they quickly have to take coverage.

"Hey, Shep, use your heavy weapon in that thing. Kaidan and I can apply our biotic force in that thing."

"Hey Jack I like how you are thinking," Kaidan said.

John just smiled; he liked the union that they had now. He focuses on the fight, shooting the Oculus several times, moving across the engineering for a while, to avoid it.

Suddenly the ship moved abruptly, making them fall to the floor." Dammit!"

"John," Kaidan approached him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... "

"Commander is that thing again," Kaidan yell pointing to the Oculus.

"Now I'm angry."

To top of all the Oculus was back with full barrier, and they had to start all over to weaken it. After a while, they deactivated the barrier of the Oculus. They had to be covered to guard against the explosion.

"Well, I guess now is going to stay dead," Kaidan said.

"I hope so, baby."

"Commander."

"Yes Joker."

"You better get back up here, Commander."

"We're about to clear the debris field," Kaidan said.

They ran to the CIC.

"There it is – the Collector base," Kaidan said.

"Joker sees if you can find a place to land without drawing attention."

"Is too late. Looks like they're sending out an old friend to greet us," Kaidan said, looking out the window, the Collectors vessel.

"Is time to show our new teeth. Fire the main gun Joker," John order.

"How do you like that, you sons-of-bitches?" Joker yells.

"Get in close and finish them off," John ordered with great satisfaction it was payback time.

"Everybody hold on – going to be a wild ride! Give'em hell, girl!"

John saw how the Collectors vessel get destroy in from of them by the main gun, making him so fuckin happy, it was time that thing was destroy.

"Look out Joker there!" Kaidan said pointing out the window

The explosion of the Collectors vessel moves the ship from side to side. John grabbed Kaidan hard to keep from falling to the floor.

"Mass effect field generators are offline! EDI – give me something!" Joker yells.

"Generators unresponsive. All hands brace for impact."

The ship crash-landed knobbing them to the floor. "Shit ... Kaidan," John got up quickly, and approached him; "Come here," John extended his hand to Kaidan, helping him to get up from the floor.

"Thanks," Kaidan touches his cheek. "You okay?"

"Yes ... Joker? You okay?"

"Ungh…think I broke a rib. All of them."

Kaidan put his hand in Joker's shoulders. "Hang in there buddy."

"Multiple core systems overloaded during the crash. Restoring operation will take time," Edi said to them.

"We all knew this was likely a one-way trip Commander…is not surprise there," Kaidan said sadly.

"No, we are not going to died here,"

"Then I am glad you are the Commander. What's next?" Joker said.

"How long until the Collectors find this landing zone?" John asks Joker.

"Commanders I don't detect an internal security network. It is possible Collectors didn't expect anyone to reach the base," Edi said.

"If we're lucky, their external sensors were hit like we were. They might not know we're alive," Joker said.

"Well, that's a good sign right Commander?" Kaidan said squeezing John's hand.

John smiled. "I told you, we will survive this. Edi, gather everyone in the meeting room. "

"Yes Commander."

"Let 'go Kaidan."

They headed there, meeting with their crew, who were checking their weapons. John thought clearly what tell them. He couldn't wait to see if the ship would get them from this, he needed a plan.

"Okay this isn't how we planned this mission, but this is where we're at. We can't worry about whether the Normandy can get us home. We came to stop the Collectors, and that means coming up with a plan to take out this station. EDI, bring up your scans."

"You should be able to overload their critical systems if you get to the main control center here," Edi said.

"That means going through the heart of the station, right past this massive energy signature," Jacob said.

"John, that's the central chamber. If our crew or any…of the colonists are still, the Collectors are probably holding them in there."

"Yes Kaidan, is right, it looks like there are two main routes. Might be good idea to split up to keep the Collectors off balance, and then regroup in central chamber."

"Is no good. Both routes are blocked. See these doors? The only way past is to get someone to open them from the other side," Miranda said.

John looks at the scan for a moment thoughtful. "It's not a fortress; there's got to be something. Here, maybe we can send someone in through this ventilation shaft."

"Practically a suicide mission, I volunteer," Kaidan said.

"No!" John said quickly.

"Commander you need a tech expert and you now I'm the best you've got …I can do it."

'Kaidan-"

"Commander, please I need you to trust me"

"Dammit, okay, but you better-"

'I know…I won't let you down."

"I know, the rest of us will break into two teams and fight down each passage. That should draw the Collectors' attention away from what you're doing."

"I'll lead the second fire team, Shepard. We'll meet up with you on the other side of the doors," Miranda said.

"Not so fast, Cheerleader. Nobody wants to take orders from you," Jack said.

"This isn't a popularity contest! Lives are at stake. Shepard – you need someone who can command loyalty through experience," Miranda said angrily.

"Enough! Kaidan give me your opinion."

"I happen to agree with Jack Commander, in my opinion, Garrus is the best candidate to take the job," Kaidan said, challenging Miranda with his eyes, and seeing the triumphant smile on Jack face.

"Alright Kaidan, Garrus you're in charge of the second team." John saw Miranda rolls her eyes, but he didn't care.

"Well, at least he knows what he's doing," Miranda said.

Then John let out a sigh, and supports his hand on the table looking at his crew, and then he looked at his husband. It was time to expresses everything he was feeling right now, it was time to be honest, and open up to that group of people, that right through his husband he learned to respect and appreciate.

"I don't know what we're going to find in there, but I won't lie to you. It's not going be easy. We've lost good people. We may lose more. I want to let everyone know, that despite that initially I was ruthless with all of you, now I apologize for that, and I want you all to know that I am proud of each of you. You are here to help me, and," John looked at Kaidan. "my husband opened my eyes and made me realize that without your help, we were not being here right now ... So thank you. "

"Woo," Jack cleared his throat. "We will not disappoint you."

"I know Jack. Now hear me out. We don't know how many the Collectors have stolen – thousands, hundreds of thousands. It's not important." John stood up straight, and put his arms behind him. "What matters is this: Not one more. That's what we can do, here, today. It ends with us. They want to know what we're made of. I say we show them, on our terms. Let's bring our people home. Let's go."

After that, they all headed for the exit. John saw Kaidan walking toward the vents, but he stopped him, and without waiting a minute, and without regard the curious eyes of Mordin, and Grunt, he kiss his husband intensely. "I don't have to tell you right?"

"No... I'll be fine. Hey that was a beautiful speech. "

"You are my inspiration

"Hey Shep, no time for love affairs there, I'm hungry, let's kill a few collectors."

John just shook his head and walked away from Kaidan, drawing his pistol into the fight. He still feels worried about his husband.

"You are always hungry...Grunt that does not surprise me."

"It is common in such large specimens," Mordin said.

"Specimens! The Salarians are very tasty, and you look so appetizing my friend."

"Enough Grunt, you're not going to eat Mordin ..."

"Yea ... Yea ..."

'Let's move. "

"John, I'm inside the ventilation shaft. It's fucking hot in here, but it's clear as far as I can tell."

"You…you are going to be okay baby?"

"Yes!"

'Okay. Second team – are you in position?"

"In position. Meet you on other side of those doors," Garrus replay him

They advance a few steps, to be attacked by the collectors, he saw Grunt smile, and start attacking them. The fight just last a few minutes, because they were not many, and Grunt was a great fighter in combat as Mordin.

"John I'm stuck. Something's blocking the pipe. Looks like some kind of gate," Kaidan said.

"Can see a valve near ventilation shaft you should open the gate!" Mordin said.

"Hold on honey…there…"

"The gate is open. Moving forward!"

"What I no get a thank you love…" John hears him laugh by the Comm. That laughter gives him with encouragement. "Okay here is going again."

"Good," Grunt said.

They found another valve.

"Hurry John, It's heating up in here!"

"There."

They kept repeating the process until reach the last door and valve, which was more difficult to reach for them by the number of collectors. They were incredibly annoying.

"John one more valve to go. You know the drill, don't let me cook and here…"

"You are creasy…I'm on it honey…hold on!"

"John hurry, it's heating up in her!"

In desperation, John rushes over, and after killing all hostile, he ran to the valve deactivating. Then they ran to the door. Collector come back, John tried to open the door that was stuck, while Mordin and Grunt were covering his backs.

"Comes in," John said.

"Look out. Seeker swarms!" Garrus yells at Kaidan.

"We're in position. Alenko we need this door open now!" John told Kaidan over the Comm.

"Kaidan go, we'll cover you!" Garrus said.

"John get me a second, something's wrong! The door's stuck! Okay got it!"

"About time baby!"

John came in with his team immediately. "Here they come! Fall back!"

"Suppressing fire! Don't let anyone through that door!" Garrus order.

So they all defended the door, as Kaidan, finished closing it.

"Nice work Commander Alenko, I knew you wouldn't let me down," John said

"You know it."  
"Shepard! You need to see this!" Miranda said.

They entered a Chamber. John watched around for a while, There were pods on all sides, connected to a large tube. John saw Kaidan run into one of the pods

"Looks like one of the missing colonists."

"Lola!"

"There's more. Over here," Grunt yells.

"No…Lola my god! She's still alive!…John…help…me…"

John tries to open the pods at the same time with Kaidan, while she screamed with despair, hitting a glass. It was creepy, and terrifying to see, she was melting. But it was useless; she was disintegrated in front of their eyes.

"No…No... Lola ... Dammit. I knew her ... fucking... Bastards, no one deserves to die like that. She works with me in Horizon she was at nice girl. she was a good friend." Kaidan said through tears.

"Kaidan calm down."

"John, we have to save the others."

Each helps to open the other pods in time to save the others. John helped Miranda with one of the pods, after opening the doctor fall in his arms.

"Doctor Chakwas? Are you okay?"

"Shepard? You…you came for us."

"No one gets left behind."

"Thank god you got here in time. A few more seconds and…I don't even want to think about it." Kelly said.

"The colonists were…processed. Those swarms of little robots, they—melted their bodies into gray liquid and pumped it through these tubes. "

John looks at the tubes again. "Why are they doing this? What are they doing with our genetic material?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad you got here before it happened to us."

"So are we. But we still have a job to do. We've done well so far. Let's hope we can finish the job." Miranda said.

"Okay Joker? Can you get a fix on our position?" John asks him.

"Roger that, Commander. All those tubes lead into the main control room right above you. The router is blocked by a security door, but there's another chamber that runs parallel to the one you're in."

"I can't recommend that. Thermal emissions suggest the chamber is overrun with seeker swarms, Mordin's countermeasure can't protect you against so many at once," Edi said.

"John, what about biotics? Could we create a biotic field to keep them from getting near us?" Kaidan asks him.

"Yes…I think it may be possible. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone, but we might be able to get a small team through if they stayed close." Samara said.

"I could do it, too. In theory, any bioctic could handle it. Shepard, who do you want to maintain the field?"

"Jacob and I will take a small team through the seeker swarms. The rest of you provide a diversion by going through the main passage. We'll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there."

"Who should lead the diversion team?" Miranda asks him.

"You on Miranda."

"I'll keep the defenders busy. You slip around the back."

"What about me and the rest of the crew, Shepard? We're in no shape to fight," Chakwas said.

"Commander? We have enough systems back online to do a pickup, but we'd need to land back from position," Joker said to him.

"We can't afford to go back, Shepard. Not now."

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you? They would not survive alone," Kaidan yell at her.

"Well, Shepard himself said that we would have losses, this mission is too important to put at risk, for friendships-"

"I've had with you, you damn cold synthetic bitch," Kaidan shouted angrily as he walked toward her.

"Kaidan no!" John stops him.

"John, they will die alone, I can take them myself."

"No, I need you with me. Mordin takes them, and you Miranda, watch your mouth."

She crossed her arms. "The only thing that Alenko does is soften you, Shepard."

"Miranda you're exhausted my patience, stop! Now we all know what we have to do let's move. Tali you're coming with me and Kaidan."

"I right behind you Shepard."

"Moving out. Try to stay close, Commander," Jacob said.

They started walking.

"Hey Kaidan, you were going to raise her in the air do you? And you were going to muss up her beautiful hair; I would have loved to see that." Tali said.

"Oh yes, I was close, I'm good, but she drives me crazy, that bitch!"

"I'm listening to the two of you," John said.

"Oh Shepard, you should've left him do it ..."

"Tali!" John said.

"Miranda here. Team is in position and waiting for your orders, Shepard."

"Damn. The swarms are interfering with radio contact. You ready for this?" John asks Jacob.

"Let's go, Commander." Jacob said. Incoming! I can't fight back from position. Tell me when you're ready to move."

They stopped a moment, struggling with their enemies to follow the path. The way out was short, but with a few hostile on their wait it was a little more difficult to reach the exit. John noticed that, Jacob was getting tired; it was hard to keep a barrier that long.

After eliminating all hostiles in their path, they reached the exit, but Jacob stumbled in the end, and John saw all the seeker swarms flying toward Jacob, and them.

"Jacob!" Kaidan cry out, and created a biotic field holding the seeker swarms. "John helps him now!"

John grabbed Jacob, taking it to the exit, and then looks at Kaidan. "Kaidan!" but he saw his beloved, disable his biotic field and throw a wave of energy to the seeker Swarm. Then he saw Kaidan walking towards him breathing heavily. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yes."

John grabbed him by the back of the neck to join his forehead with Kaidan 's. "You are my hero." He said, and then kisses him until he hears a Jacob and Tali, clear their throats. John smiled. "Let's go."

They ran to the door. John touches his Comm listening to Miranda in the line.

"Do you copy? Come on, Shepard? Where are you?"

"I copy. What's your position?"

"We're pinned down at the door. We are taking heavy fire."

"We're coming' just hold on!"

"Kaidan get this door open!"

After the door was open they enter. "Come in." The Collector's followed them, so they had to stop them opening fire. "Seal the door!

Then John saw a bullet reach Miranda, he ran towards her, causing her to fall on the floor. "No Miranda!" John grabbed her in his arms. "Miranda please holds on...please," John said shakily.

She touched his cheek. "I'm sorry Shepard, for my behavior ... I wanted you for me. ... I love you so much Shepard ... It was eating me inside to see how you love him, and I wanted that love for me, I had never loved ... until I met you. "

John covered her hand with his. "I'm sorry Miranda ...I'm so sorry you arrived too late into my life…"

"I know... can I ask you for one last thing?"

"Whatever you want." John replied in tears.

"I want to take a kiss from you with me... please."

John looked at Kaidan, with tearful eyes, and Kaidan nodded, then John kissed her until she took her last breath. "No... Miranda ... God dammit no..."

Kaidan approached him in touch his shoulder. "John."

John left her on the floor slowly and stood up. "This wasn't supposed to happen ... damn ... Kaidan ...why her?"

"Hey..."

'"NO!" John turned away from him as he wiped his tears. In spite of his differences with her, she gave him back his life ... he didn't want this for her.

Kaidan approached him again and holds his cheek. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stand her, but I didn't want her dead ether."

"I know."

"Hey, we grief later, we need to continue."

"Yea ..."

"I love you..."

"Me too..."


	15. The collectors base part 3-3

John looked to Miranda body once more, and took a deep breath. He had to shake this and move on with his mission, ensuring that no one else in his crew lose their lives. He needed to destroy the Collector; nobody else had to die at their hands.

"Joker? Are you at the rendezvous point?"

"I'm here, Commander. Chakwas and the rest of the crew just showed up."

"Garrus's group just arrived, Shepard. No causalities," Edi said.

"Excellent. Now let's make it count. Edi, what's our next step," Kaidan asks him.

"There should be some nearby platforms that will take you to the main control console. From there you can overload the system and destroy the base," Edi said over the Comm.

"Commander? You got a problem. Hostiles massing just outside the door it won't be long until they bust through," Joker said.

John thought for a second, and then climbed on top of one of the platforms to address his crew. "A rearguard could defend this position and keep the Collectors from overwhelming us."

"Commander picks a team to go with you. Everyone else can bunker down there and cover your back," Kaidan said.

"Okay then, Kaidan and Jack will come with me?"

"I'm ready, Commander," Jack said.

"As am I Commander. Do you have anything to say before we do this?" Kaidan said.

"Yes, the Collectors, the Reapers – they aren't a threat to us. They're a threat to everything – everyone. Those are the lives we're fighting for. That's the scale." John paused and looked at them for a moment before continuing. "It's been a long journey, and no one's coming out without scars. But it all comes down to this moment. We won or lose it all in the next few minutes. Make me proud. Make yourselves proud."

"We do our best. Good luck, Shepard," Garrus said.

"Garrus I will ask a favor Miranda 'body-"

"I got Shepard…"

Edi navigates the platform. As always, the way to their destination was accompanied by enemies, and immediately more platforms with hostile staring to arrive, just as happened in Collector the vessel.

"Well, I'm glad I brought my best biotic with me."

"Hey Shep, are you okay?"

John smiled at Jack. "Yes Jack thanks for asking. Now take cover, and time your shots because here with go again."

"Understood Commander," Kaidan said smiling at him, before running for cover.

Gradually they were eliminating every enemy that crossed their path, including the Scion. They moved to the last platform that began to transport them.

"This is it. All the tubes lead to this spot. Edi what can you tell us? What are they doing?" John asked Edi while looking at the tubes.

"The tubes are feeding into some kind of super-structure. It is emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures. Given these readings, it must be massive. Shepard. If my calculations are correct, the super-structure…Is a Reaper."

"Not just any Reaper – a human Reaper," John said terrified of what he had in front of their eyes. This was too much to comprehend.

"What? Commander this is sicker than we thought," Kaidan said.

"I know."

"Precisely Shepard." Edi said.

"Shepard we have to destroy that thing," Jack said.

"It appears the Collectors have processed tens of thousands of humans. Significantly more will be required to complete the Reaper."

"What do the collectors gain by turning humans into this… Reaper shell?" John asks Edi watching this thing closely. It was horrible; it looked like a human skeleton, or a husk. There were tubes inserted in that thing arm, which seemed to contain some kind of liquid.

"They may be facilitating the Reaper equivalent of reproduction. Or it may serve anther purpose. I don't have the data to speculate further. However, it is clear that the Collectors are merely pawns. The technology and ability needed to create this Reaper is not their own. It is likely that different species construct each Reaper. In this case, the Collectors provide the labor."

"Edi Give me a minute, I thought the collectors are just Protheans, Why would they help the Reapers?" Kaidan ask her.

"The Reapers subdued the Protheans long ago. Probabilities suggest they attempted to create a Prothean Reaper and failed. Over time, they adapted the Protheans to suit their needs changed them, turned them in to workers, and tools for the Reapers."

"They're building to look like a human Why?" John asked confused. He didn't understand why make it looks like a human, when they could easily make it look like Protheans or themselves, but a human, it seemed suspicious.

"It appears that a Reaper's shape is based upon the species used to create it"

"Reapers are machines – why do they need humans at all?" Kaidan ask her.

"Incorrect. Reapers are sapient constructs. A hybrid of organic and inorganic material. The exact construction methods are unclear, but it seems probable that the Reapers absorb the essence of a species; utilizing it in their reproduction process."

"Great," Jack said.

"How many more humans do you think they'd try to take?" John asks him.

"Millions, perhaps more is impossible to know for certain. This Reaper appears to be in a very early stage of development. An embryo in human terms." Edi explain.

"Oh God!" Kaidan expressed horrified.

"So it's not alive yet? We can still stop it from being…Created?" John asks her then looked at Kaidan, who looked pale. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sick with all this."

"Hey, hold on Kaidan we're almost done," Jack told him grabbing his hand.

"Yes honey, Jack is right."

"Shepard the process can be stopped, but it is unclear exactly how much it has developed. I can't, for example, tell you of it have awareness."

"Okay…this thing is an abomination. Edi, how do we destroy it?"

"The large tubes injecting the fluid are a weak structural link. Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse, and the Reaper to fall.

"Give us a minute, Edi. We've got to take care of some old friends first. Ready?"

"Enemies incoming!" Jack yells.

"Always Commander."

They fought the first round of enemy that as always arriving in the platforms. Every time they defeated a group the cover that protected the tubes opened, allowing John to shoot it. They repeated this process a few times, until the human Reaper fall.

"Shepard to ground team I need status report."

"Kasumi here. I'm tagging them as they come, but fell free to call for an exit anytime!"

"Head to the Normandy. Joker – prep the engines. I'm about to overload this place and blow it sky high." John said as he approaches the terminal.

"Roger that Commander….Uh, Commander? I've got an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. Edi's patching it through."

"Shepard. You've done the impossible."

"I was part of a team. Some of them gave their lives for this mission."

"I know. Their sacrifices will not be forgotten. You did what you had to do, and you acquired the Collector base. I'm looking the schematics Edi uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave the machinery and technology intact. This is our chance, Shepard. They were building a Reaper. That knowledge – that framework – could save us."

"Well… if you think it can help I'm listening."

"No you won't!" Kaidan snaps at him.

"Kaidan-"

"I have always respected your decisions, some of which I don't agree with it, but I give you my opinion and you usually listen to me, but right now I'm not giving you my opinion Shepard, I'm ordering as your husband no to do this, that base is an abomination, they liquefied people turned them into something horrible, plus the Illusive man is sick, he is completely ruthless, you saw what Cerberus did to Jack, who knows what other nasty things they can do with that base. If you do this I swear to you, that the first chance I get, I'm going to divorce you ass... this is not a warning this is a fact, do I make myself clear Shepard?"

"Woo Kaidan; you're my kind of man! Too bad you're already taken."

John stayed with his mouth open for a second. "Okay, you're right Dammit. That base is an abomination, I came to destroy and that's what I'll do. "

"Shepard my goal is to save humanity from the Reapers at any cost. I've never hidden that from you. You can't listen to Alenko; I bring you back, because I knew you were a commander, cable to make you own decisions, plus you died fighting for what you believed. I brought you back so you could keep fighting. Some would said what we did to you was going too far. But look what you've accomplished. I didn't discard you because I knew you value. Don't be so quick to discard this facility. Think of the potential."

"We'll fight and win without it. I won't let fear compromise who I am now."

"Think about what's at stake. About everything Cerberus has done for you. You—"

"Oops ... sorry." Jack said, closing her onmitool.

John shook his head. "Hey Commander Alenko, do me the honor."

"My pleasure," Kaidan said ducking to work in the terminal

John saw him started working on the terminal, and felt Jack's eyes on him. "What?"

"Shit, he says jump and you jump, Is Kaidan that good on bed?"

John rubbed his neck. "Well ... Yes ..."

"John!"

"What can I say? You're..."

"God! Here is already done."

"Okay let's move. We've got minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this whole station apart."

Then everything started to shake around them.

"John is that thing again still is alive!"

"Dammit!"

"Use your heavy weapon on it, Jack and I will take care of the others," Kaidan said.

"Yes Sr."

While they were in charge of the Collector, John was able to focus on the human-Reaper larva, which was incomplete and it could only rely on the platform, allowed John to see his vulnerable point for a few moments, allowing him to shoot it. At one point John thought that he wasn't going to destroy that thing, it was annoying and kept moving from side to side, trying to dodge him.

Finally, after a few minutes, which seemed to be eternal, John could destroy the human-reaper larva, causing everything around them began to stir, and then he saw Kaidan falling to the floor and star rolling over the cliff.

"Kaidan!" He falls to the floor too, but managed to stop rolling, and rolled towards Kaidan grabbing his hand preventing his husband from fall to the precipice. "Kaidan waits, let me pull you up ... Shit," his hand was slipping from Kaidan's hands ... "NO ... Kaidan!" In that time, Jack came out of nowhere behind him.

Jack grabbed at Kaidan, by his other hand. "Hey, good looking, where do you think you are going?"

"Thanks to you, I'm not going anywhere," Kaidan said breathing heavily after they pull him up.

John looked at Jack. "Thank you, so I should kiss you for this." John said shakily.

"No, thank you anyways Shepard, but I wouldn't mind if, Kaidan does."

"He won't-" But John couldn't continue, because he saw his husband pull Jack and kiss her with passion. "What the hell! Kaidan!"

Kaidan broke the kiss, and ran his tongue over his lips. "Jack saved my life, she deserved it ... Now let's go."

"I help too, what I don't get a kiss?"

"Later…John…"

John looked at Jack who had a triumphant smile on her face. "Wipe that smile off your face!"

"Oh, believe me Shep; I'll have this smile for a while."

"We'll talk about this later honey!"

"No, we will not. Let's go!"

"We see..."

"Do you copy? Commander? Come on, Shepard, Kaidan, anybody, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?"

"We are here, Joker. Did the ground team make it?" John said.

"All survivors on board. We're just waiting on you."

They began to run. "Human, you've changed nothing. Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater. Those which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction"

John ignored those words and continuous running with the others for their life. He could see Kaidan and Jack in front of him, and the Normandy approach them. Jack entered the ship first, and saw Kaidan hesitate to enter.

"John!"

"Go! I'm behind you."

He ran as fast as he could, one of the platforms break, so he had to jump a large distance toward the ship.

Kaidan immediately grabbed his hand pulling him up. "This time you will not leave me behind."

John smiled. "I wasn't thinking of doing it. Let's go to the CIC. Joker came on we need to get out of here."

"Detonation in ten, nine, eight—" Edi warning them

"Yeah, got the gist of it, Edi! Hold on!"

* * *

A while later John still couldn't believe that they had managed to destroy the Collector, with losses, but they won. Now it was time to face the Illusive Man. They entered the meeting room which was in poor condition like the rest of the ship, that it would need several repairs

John saw Kaidan start to pick up the debris, so he stopped him. "Hey leave it for later, give me a hug I need it so bad, but I should punish you for that very passionate kiss you gave to Jack."

Kaidan hug his husband tightly while he laughed. "There wasn't so passionate Commander. How are you going to punish me, my hero?"

"If I leave you without sex, I will be punishing myself, so I guess I'll let it slip this time ... Kaidan I almost lost you again."

"I'm here with you, or I am not? Go talk to the Illusive Man, I'll wait here. "

"Okay," John pulls away from him. "Meanwhile give the order to Edi to attempt to contact Oriana, she must bury her sister," John said sadly.

"Are you all right John?"

John made an effort to smile. "I'll be better when we're alone in our cabin."

"I want to ask you something."

"Yes ..." John said, stroking his cheek gently.

"Let's go to Omega, to Afterlife, to let off steam."

'Oh, I was thinking to celebrate with a night of hot sex, to make me forget everything that happened today."

"We'll do it love, but drunk, I want to drink, to say goodbye to our friends."

"Whatever you want my love."

"So if, I say jump, you jump?"

"Kaidan!"

"What! Now go..."

John shook his head and activates the teleported. One second later he was already facing the Illusive Man, who looked angry.

"Shepard. You're making a habit of costing me more than time and money."

"Too many lives were lost at that base. I'm not sorry it's gone."

"The first of many lives. The technology from that base could have secured human dominance in the galaxy against the Reapers and beyond."

Now he understood his husband words earlier. This man was delirious. "Human dominance or just Cerberus?"

"Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human. Cerberus is humanity. I should have known you'd coke on the hard decisions. You were too idealistic from the start, and on top of all too sentimental. "

"What the hell do you mean with that?"

"You were the ideal for this, I know all about your past, but I didn't know you could be so weak to someone who you had to put a gun to his head, to follow you. Alenko is naive he can't see past his ideal."

"Kaidan Alenko is out of your limits, and yes maybe I'm a fool in love, but I prefer that to be like you, and any way I'm not looking for your approval. Harbinger is coming, and he won't be alone. Humanity needs a leader who's looking out for them. From now on, I'm doing things my way, whether you agree or not."

"Don't turn your back on me, Shepard! I made you. I brought you back from the dead; I can't make your life and Alenko life I leaving hell-"

"Just try it, then the whole Cerberus organization; will see what I'm capable of doing. Joker loses this channel."

John returned with Kaidan. "Let's go my love."

"The Illusive Man?"

"I sent him straight to hell."

Kaidan smiled. "That's my man ..."

* * *

Hours later they left Miranda's body with her sister and her personal things too. Now they all were having a good time at Afterlife. Legion had decided to join the rest of the geth of something like that. Samara also said goodbye to them just like Jacob, and the rest of his crew. Now he was at the bar with Garrus while Kaidan was dancing between Kasumi and Jack.

"But you look at that, I find it strange you are not doing tantrum about it."

John looked at his friend then he took the bottle to his mouth. "He's happy and seeing him happy makes me happy."

"Yea, but I see you aren't completely happy, you almost haven't drink and you like to drink Shepard."

"Hey, someone has to be sober, and apparently that someone won't be my husband," John said, looking at Kaidan, enjoying himself.

"You are hurt about Miranda death, and don't lie Shepard. You know the other Shepard I knew, would have taken this death as many others, but this Shepard I'm looking at, has real emotions. "

John turned around facing the bar. "It hurts to know that she loved me, and I couldn't love her back, but there was nothing I could do Garrus, you know who my feelings have always belonged all along. I explain it to her, and I hate to have to talk to her like that, but she left me no choice Dammit"

"The truth Shepard is that Miranda was created, she had no human spirit as we do, so letting someone die it was natural for her."

"You're wrong Garrus she was human, I saw her crying for her sister, plus I was like her, you know that. Hell if Kaidan doesn't stop me, maybe, I would have given that base to Cerberus," John said, finishing his beer and ordering two more.

"Yes, I can't deny that Kaidan had changed you one hundred percent. I like you more now, but there is something else besides Miranda right."

"Yes it is, after leaving here we going to Vancouver, and," John rubbed his neck. "Dammit Garrus I don't want to face the Alliance, you know that they will impose us fraternization charges, among other charges."

"But you two are married."

'"It don't matter Garrus, we were together when Kaidan was under my command."

"Shit!"

"Yes that's what I say. But we have to hand the ship, and we are not going to leave Joker along with that, so maybe the next time we meet, it will be in a jail cell until the Reapers arrived here in Earth, as is expected, and then they will needed our help again as always."

Garrus looked at his friend for a moment. "Do not worry Shepard, we have you two covered."

"Garrus don't do anything that you can get yourself in trouble for us."

"Just remember that I don't work for C-sec anymore. The only thing I can say is that we will be watching closely what happens with you two. "

"I...don't know what to say, but," John let out us sigh. "Thank you."

"You two are my friends Shepard; you have nothing to thank me for. Now let me go rescue Kaidan, to dance with the ladies for a bit. "

John saw him go to them, and then saw his husband walk toward him. He was going to say something, but Kaidan grabbed his cheek and kissed him in a way that left him without breath. John put his hands around his waist, closing the distance between them.

"Uhm baby you're drunk right?" John asked between kisses.

"A little."

John laughed between his lips, and then bit his lips gently. "I would say a lot, for the way you're kissing my in front of everyone."

"You don't like it?"

"I love it," John said kissing him with more intensity now.

"I can't believe Commander Shepard, that you are here having a great time, after what you did with the alpha relay."

John broke the kiss, and looked at the Batarian who was behind them. "Hey, buddy I'm not looking for trouble."

"But I do."

Kaidan saw the Batarian walking toward them so he puts his hand on his chest stopping him. "Hey, don't you dare."

"My problem is with Shepard my friend, not with you."

"First I'm not you friend, and second the Commander, wasn't along when he blow up the relay, I was with him, and Shepard is my husband, if you have a problem with him then you have a problem with me too, so I suggest that you turn around, or you're going to have to deal with me ..."

"Very well, then."

John saw the Batarian reach for his gun, but to his surprise his husband lifted him up in the air, throwing him across the bar. The Batarian got up but ran out of the bar.

"Baby!"

"What?"

"Dammit, you just turn me on ... that was ... Shit that was fucking hot!"

Kaidan laughed. "You're always turning on."

"No, I'm serious looks." John pulled him sharply toward his body so that Kaidan could feel his arousal.

"Dammit John!"

"Shit, turn around baby Jack is coming." John said, taking cover behind his husband.

"Hey what happened?"

"Oh nothing, he was asking for trouble with John, and nobody messes with my husband."

"Woo Shepard, you really are a lucky man, Kaidan is full of surprises," Jack said as she drinks from john beer.

"Yes he is ... in he is only mine ..." John said as he kissed his husband's neck.

"Okay ... I got it ... But at least I get a kiss."

"Jack don't provoke him."

"Relax love, she and I are fine."

"Yes, and it feels nice. Hey, Shepard thanks for everything, and you Kaidan, thanks for changing my life."

"Hey, this is not a goodbye, we meet again."

"I know, but thanks anyways."

John saw her leave with Kasumi and Garrus. "Baby I love you," John turned him around and grabbed his cheek. "Tonight is maybe the last time we are going to be together for a while," John said shakily.

"Do you think so John?"

"Yes, I can feel it."

"John-"

John silences his husband with his lips kissing him for a while. "God Kaidan, you don't know how much I love you..."

"John-"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, nothing will break up us apart..." John said as he kissed him.

"I swear love."

* * *

The next day, John woke up before Kaidan. His husband was sleeping peacefully beside him. He started caressing his back, to subtly wake him. "Baby ..."

"Uhm ..."

"We have to get up; I think we're already in Vancouver."

Kaidan pulls his arm around John's waist pulling him. "I love you," Kaidan said seeking his lips.

"Oh, Kaidan baby I love you too," John said, crawling on top of him. He wanted to be with Kaidan again, his body was asking for it. "Kaidan I want you, but there is not time."

Kaidan bit John's lips. "Dammit make time ... please ... please."

"Fuck it ~" John reached the bottle of lube; smearing on his cock in he entered him while he listening to Kaidan groaning heavily between his lips. He moved fast ... "Oh... Kaidan...I...love you so much." John whispered in his ear.

"Commanders," Joker said by Comm.

"Shit Joker you always pick the worst possible time... What it is?"

"Ah, we are here."

"I know," John said with difficulty, breathing heavily.

"Wait… You two are doing what I think you are doing?"

"Yes!" they both shouted at the same time

"Okay, well, finish fast, there guards waiting outside for you two, and they don't look very happy, especially the Major that is leading them."

John stops moving and look at Kaidan. "Kaidan-"

"Don't stop, please ...I need this now…"

John said nothing more, he continued until their body was satisfied, after that, they quick shower and came out dressed in Alliance uniform.

"You always look handsome in blue Kaidan."

"You too love ... Hey ..."

John stops walking. "Yes ..."

"I love you John, immensely ..."

"Me too, just ... don't make me cry, please ... I'm about to break…I…I don't want to be apart from you. You know I'm strong, but with you I'm not, and without you I fall apart. I won't bear to be without you for a long time."

"Me neither, but we have to be strong." Kaidan kiss his cheek "Please don't break on me now."

"Okay, let's go."

When they reach the exit immediately John didn't like what he saw. In front of them was a group of armed guards, and standing in front of them was Kaidan's ex-boyfriend. "

"Antonio!" Kaidan said.

"Is Major, for you Lieutenant Alenko?"

"Lieutenant?" John asks.

"Yes, you two have been discharged from you positions as commanders."

"But Antonio-"

"It's Major! You two are under arrest for treason to the Alliance, fraternization, and destroy the alpha relay. Handcuff them," Antonio ordered.

"Wait that's not necessary," John said.

"Shepard, anything you say can and will be used against in the court of law-"

"Dammit this is not necessary, we are here by our own will!"

"John calm down."

John looked at Antonio angrily. "What is going to happen to the Normandy?"

"That's no longer your concern. Now take them, and remember my orders. I want them in different cells."

"What no, please-"

"John don't!" Kaidan said looking angrily at Antonio.

John bit his lips tightly, that bastard was enjoying this...


	16. Facts

**Ann Alenko.**

Ann had always been a very active woman, but in these last few days she hadn't been feeling well, the worry about her son was driving her crazy. She had not heard from her son in a few days by now. She didn't know if they had crossed Omega4 relay, and if her son was alive or not.

She was so worried that she hardly ate or slept, as her husband, but Robert as always tries to hide. She didn't even want to think that something has happened to her baby, because even though Kaidan was thirty-five years of age, he was still her baby. Kaidan was a good soul since he was a child he doesn't deserve anything bad to happen to him.

She recalls that at school sometimes the other children made fun of him for his continuing headaches, and sometimes Kaidan used to come home crying, but he never had a fight with any of them, on the contrary, he helped with their homework, because her son was always the smartest in the class.

She had a video of the day that Kaidan graduated from the academy, and now she was looking at that video with eyes full of tears. Kaidan didn't deserve what his father was doing to him, her son deserved to be happy next to his husband. She likes Shepard, since she first time she saw him. She could see a lot of love in his eyes for his son.

Ann couldn't deny that she felt flattered that one of the most important men in the galaxy is madly in love with her son, as John is. She wanted to see them, to prepare a good meal, so they could take a break from the battlefield. Ann was never agreed that his son entered the military life, but Kaidan was good son, and he didn't want to disappoint his father.

"Ann."

Ann closed her omnitool, and quickly wiped the tears upon hearing the voice of her husband. "I 'm in the kitchen Robert." After a moment, her husband entered the kitchen. "You're early."

"Ann, I have news from your son."

"Robert Kaidan is our son."

'"Not he is your son, my son died."

"For the love of God, Robert ... Forget it, tell me what you know, I'm worried sick about them."

"Well, they passed omega 4 relays, and the Alliance has them arrested several days ago."

"What?" Ann turned off the stove and approached her husband. "Why? They haven't done anything wrong," She asked surprised and at the same time relieved that her son, and his husband were alive, but the coldness in her husband's voice terrified her.

"Ann you already knew this was coming."

"NO! I figured the Alliance wasn't going to do this to them, they saved the colonies, and us. Tell me you're going to get them out of there Robert."

"What makes you think I can get them out, of the mess they are in Ann?"

"You have contacts in the Alliance, big people who owe you a lot favor Robert, you know Anderson personally, please do something!" She begged him. Ann knew that when her husband worked in the Alliance, he was often memorialized for his outstanding work, so many people respected him.

"Ann calm down, the charges are too much, even Anderson can help them. They are accusing them of treason, working with terrorists, fraternization. Ann, they destroyed a relay, wiping out an entire Batarian colony! Also even if I could do something about it, I will not lift a finger to help them, much less that man!"

"That man is your son in law!" She yelled at her husband with despair. Ann couldn't understand how Robert could be so hard on his son.

"I will never accept that man in my family!"

"That man saved your son one, moreover, if they destroyed the relay I'm sure it was for a very good reason, my Kaidan ...will never-" She couldn't continue, Ann just burst into tears. Her baby is in a prisoner, her Kaidan is suffering again. She looked at her husband in tears. "Take me to see him."

"No."

"Robert-"

"I'm not going to see him. Kaidan brought this to himself; he is an embarrassment to my family."

She looked at her husband angrily. Ann loved Robert immensely, since they were teenagers. Robert was his first and only love she had in life, but she wasn't going to tolerate this.

"Listen very carefully to what I have to say Alenko, Tomorrow morning you're going to take me to see our son, and if you don't take me I'm going to go anyway, but I swear by the most sacred thing I have in life, that it is our son, I'll walk away from this house, and then I'll divorce your sorry ass."

"Ann!"

"Ann nothing I've had with you, my son is more important than you and anyone else. I'm sure he needs me, and I will not abandon him like you've done. I was clear? Oh, do you want me to repeat it again to make it clear?"

"No... I got it! Dammit woman ... you see what led the follies of your child, you and I had never fought this way..."

"Is your own fault, for being so damn stubborn! Now finish your own damn dinner, I'm not going to do it, oh something else, today you are going to sleep in the other bedroom," Ann said angrily before leaving the kitchen.

Ann entered her bedroom and lay down on her bed crying. His son was the only survivor of those who had the L2 implant, he wasn't supposed to be alive, he was a miracle, her miracle baby, and now the Alliance had locked him like he was a criminal that was unacceptable.

Maybe they did wrong to start a relationship, working under the Alliance, but they amended that mistake saving the galaxy from these machines more than two years, and now defeating the collectors. Yes, she loved her husband, but if he does not change his mind towards their son, she doubted she would continue at his side.

* * *

**Kaidan.**

Kaidan was looking outside through the window in the cell where he was in, thinking about John. Four days had passed and he hadn't heard from his husband. The trial against them was next week. He regrets not having listened to John, and gone away, now they were suffering apart from each other.

He was also worried about his mother. The Alliances have them in solitary confinement. Kaidan just hoped his father would find out right through his contacts that he has here, and tell his mother, who must be worried sick about him.

Kaidan looked toward the bed, and the untouched plate of food that was on the nightstand, he can barely sleep or eat. He had used to sleeping with the warmth of his husband's body beside him. It just had been for four fucking days and he missed him immensely. He also knew that John was weak, and he could only imagine the state of depression that his husband is right now.

Kaidan heard the door open, but he didn't turn around to see who it was, he knew very well the smell of that perfume, and who used it.

"Kaidan."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"With all your respect Major, go fuck yourself."

Antonio approached him. "I was just doing my job."

"Putting ourselves in separate cells was part of your order too, Antonio?"

"Kaidan-"

"Answer me!"

"No!"

"Then why you do it?"

"I don't want you near him. Kaidan I-"

'"Do not touch me," Kaidan said moving away from him.

"That man changed you Kaidan, all these charges, you two destroyed an entire colony... you're not the man who I still love ... yes, Kaidan I still in love with you."

"I don't give fuck about your feelings anymore Antonio, after what you've done. What were you thinking? That keeps me away from John, will make me forget about him. For two fucking years John was dead, even after being with you I couldn't forget him, what the hell makes you think I'll forget him now Antonio?"

"I was hoping you and me-"

"You and me nothing!"

Antonio just looked at the dish. "I see you haven't eat much those days...you need to eat-"

"Not the only thing I want is to see my husband."

"You love this man so much that you are willing to ruin your life, throwing away your career in the Alliance."

"You really don't understand what it is to love a person to the point of feeling that you're drowning, if that person is not by your side, that's how I feel right now. Without John nothing worth to me," Kaidan said shakily without trying to hide the tears that clouded his eyes. He was tired of all of the Alliance, the consuls, all everything; he just wanted to be happy next to the man he loves.

"So what did I mean in your life?"

"Up to four days ago, you were a crucial person in my life, now the only thing I feel for you is contempt, so if you have nothing more to tell me, Major, I'll ask you to leave me alone with my pain."

A while later after he was gone Kaidan was on the bed when the door opened and his mother entered the room. Kaidan got up out of bed fast and ran to his mother, hugging her tightly. "Oh mom."

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"No good mom," Kaidan pulled away from her and grabbed her hand. "Did you come alone?"

"No, the old fool of your father is talking with a friend, to see what he can do for you two."

"Dad is doing that for us?"

"Oh, my son he didn't want to help, but I told him if, he didn't at least try to help I was going to divorce his sorry ass."

"Mom you told that to dad!"

"Hey, your dad drives me crazy, you are the most important person in my life son, and it hurts to see you here."

"I love you mom!"

They walked to the couch, sitting on it. Kaidan stroked his mother's cheek and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry for making you go through all this, but I swear we didn't do anything wrong."

"What happened to the relay?"

"We had no other choice, it was that or let the Reaper come through it, and we are not prepared for an invasion, mom, please believe me." Kaidan begged desperately, it was very important form him to have the confidence of his mother, since he already lost the confidence of his father.

"I do son. Where is your husband? "

"I..." Kaidan sigh, "I'm sorry mom, The Alliance have us cut off from each other. I don't know where he is. I'm very worried about him; John is weak when it comes to us. Maybe you can find out where he is, and go talk to John, give him some support. John doesn't have anyone out in life, but me, I beg you, please mom." Kaidan said between shakily, he couldn't help breaking in front of his mother. She had always been his support in his bad times.

"Okay, but calm down son I do it."

"It's just, this is not justice mom. I'm desperate!" Kaidan said.

"You look skinnier son, I'm sure you're not eating, or I'm wrong?"

"Not much," He admitted to his mother

"Okay, if you promise me to eat that, then I'll go to the administration so they can let me see him, he has visitation rights as you do, I don't think that they would prevent me see for seeing him."

"No, everyone here knows you and dad too. I promise to eat."

"Okay, I'll be right back if your father comes, try not to fight with him."

"Okay, I'll try. Mom please tells him, that doesn't forget our promise, he will know what I'm talking about, and tell John I love him." Kaidan saw his mother walk out the door. He couldn't deny that it had brought him a little peace to see her. He headed towards his plate, to make an effort to eat something for her. Now, he wasn't looking forward to see his father, he knew everything he was going to say to him, but he couldn't deny ether, that he was dying to see his old man again.

* * *

**John.**

John was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, with tears running down his temple, crying like a fool craving his husband's arms around him. He had shouted and insulted people, to allowed him to see Kaidan, but it seems that to have saved the galaxy once meant nothing to the Alliance.

Right now, he was tired, tired of everything. He decided to leave the Alliance once and for all, even if it meant, that they are going to have to live the rest of their life, as mercenaries to survive. He wasn't going to remain loyal to a bunch of bureaucratic, that the only thing they think about is themselves.

It had been four fucking days without the warmth of his husband's body; he misses him so much; John felt he was drowning without him. He didn't mind being called a crybaby, or sentimental, as the Illusive Man call him. He was a human being.

Another thing that was worried him was the fact that, the Alliance wasn't preparing for war, instead they were concentrated in the two of them, that it wasn't what really mattered right now. He looked at his plate of food, he hadn't it touched, he wasn't hungry, and he could hardly sleep.

John closed his eyes remembering the time when he was stared at his Lieutenant in the SR-1, as an idiot, and Kaidan just turned around, and give him a charming smile that left him without breath. That day he decided to talk to him about his feelings toward him, and he doesn't regret doing so, it was a mistake, because he was his commander, but it was the best mistake of his life.

"Son, how are you?"

He was so deep in his thought that he didn't realize when Anderson entered the room. "I think you lost every right to call me son Admiral."

"Shepard I understand your anger, but I don't have anything to do with this. I don't agree with what the Alliance is doing it to you two, but I have my hands tied Shepard."

John got up from the bed and approached him. "This is bullshit Anderson, Kaidan and I risk our lives to save everyone's asses again, while the Alliance and the council didn't lift a finger to help the colonies, now we are locked up in here like we were criminals!"

"Shepard calm down I'm trying to move heaven and earth to remove those charges, but the Batarian want blood, and the fraternization charges, well Shepard, you two knew what could happen when you decided to be together."

John laughed sarcastically. "I guess saving the galaxy doesn't count in our defense?"

"I don't know son."

"Anderson, how is Kaidan?" John asked softly.

"He is as angry as you are, but I come to tell you that you have visited."

John looked at him surprised. "Me?"

Anderson walks to the door letting Kaidan's mother in.

"Ann!" Like Kaidan, he ran to her, giving her a big hug.

"I leave you two alone so you can talk. Shepard, hang in there."

John pulled away a little and looked at her sadly. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too, but I see that, as my son you are not okay. You look skinnier since the last time I saw you."

"You saw Kaidan?" John asks her.

"Yes son and Kaidan is very worried about you. He told me to tell you that don't forget his promises, and that he loves you."

John couldn't help the trembling on his lips, he had to sit down. "I'm sorry Ann," John looked at his shaking hands. "It is going to sound pathetic what I'm going to say, but I miss him immensely. Kaidan is all that I have in life," John said sadly.

Ann sat beside him and holds his hand. "Kaidan told me that you had no family."

"No, my parents left me in the street when I was just a child." John explain briefly to Ann how was his life, and how do he get to be the man he was once, a criminal that didn't care about anything or anyone.

"Your son has been an angel to me, he is my good side. He doesn't deserve this."

"You don't deserve this either Shepard. When I look at you, I don't see any criminal, what I can see is a good man who has been through a lot. You are a man that life was merciless hard with it. You've come so far in life Shepard, and I'm going to tell you something. The fact is that you have always been good, because a person who is really bad, it would find a way to change my son to look like you instead of changing as you have done it for him that says a lot about you."

"So you really think so?"

"Yes, and I am very proud that the man who once saved the galaxy love my son."

John stroked her cheek tenderly. "I would have given anything to have a mother like you, a mother who loved me, however, the only thing I had were lonely nights on the street."

"Well Shepard, now you have a family, you're like a son to me, looks at me as that mother you never had."

"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me."

"Promise me you are going to eat."

"Okay. If I write something to Kaidan, can you give it to him?"

"Sure, Shepard."

* * *

**Kaidan.**

A while later after his parents left, Kaidan stood in front of the window to see the stars just for a moment, the night was full of stars. His father barely spoke to him, and how little he said, were very harsh words making him feel worse than he already felt, but there was something his mom gives him, that surely would make him feel better.

Kaidan headed to the bathroom, where there wasn't any cameras, and opened the letter that John sent him.

Hey handsome, you're probably in the bathroom, is the only place where they don't watch us. Your mom helped me write this letter evading the cameras. Special mother you have there, I can tell you in the short time that I have to know her I already love her.

Love, I don't know what to say to make you feel better, because right now the only thing it would restore my peace is to see those brown eyes, that I adore. I guess, to tell you I miss you immensely is not telling you anything new. You know how much I love you, and I am dying inside without you. I do remember our promise, no one can separate us.

Call me crybaby, or weak, but this separation is consuming me. I hardly been able to sleep, missing your arms around my waist, or the calm of your breathing on my neck. I miss your movements on the bed, or the sound that sometimes you do when you are asleep. I guess as I've said to you many times, you're the part that completes my life.

Tonight look at the stars right through the window, in there you can find me, and we can ask God together that our friends don't abandon us, because I feel like I 'm going crazy without you.

"I love you forever ... John.

Kaidan closed the letter and walked out of the bathroom to the window, and with tears in his eyes he looks to the stars.

"Love you John ..."

* * *

**Maya Brooks.**

Maya entered the room where they had Shepard's clone sedated, the last time he woke up he was very agitated so she ordered a lower dosage of the sedative to keep him calm. Shepard's clone was her way to a life of power, which was, her greater desire.

This Shepard had no past or memory, which made things easier for her to handle him in her own way. She had a plan in mind, it was telling him that the Illusive Man ordered his creation for spare part for the real Shepard, and after Shepard was good to go the Illusive man abandoned him to his fate.

Her final thrust, was to convince Shepard's clone that the real Shepard knew about him, and ordered his murder, but she could save him in time, yes, she wanted Shepard's clone to killed the real Shepard, so he can take his place, for her to handle things in her own way.

Of course for that she would have to kill his crew, and mainly Kaidan Alenko, John Shepard husband, his only weakness in life. Her plan was to fill Shepard's clone with hatred, then kidnap Kaidan to lure Shepard in, and then kill him. She wouldn't rest until she gets what she wanted.

She touches Shepard's cheek. "You're cute, but you're not my type. Too bad I'll have to sleep with you, to gain your trust ...then when you get all the power I want, I'll kill you too… Call me if he awake again, it's time for us to start train him."


	17. Facing reality

**Jack.**

Jack was looking at her options carefully, and then she looked at Kasumi. The two had gathered to shop for different clothes for the two of them. They were determined to go talk to Kaidan's parents; they were the ones who could give them information about Shepard and Kaidan. They don't dare to go to the Alliance HQ, for their criminal background.

Kasumi insisted that she had to cover her tattoos to give better impression to Kaidan's parents, and she said yes, but wear a dress, no! "Kasumi I won't wear this!"

Kasumi rolls her eyes. "Jack you're not going to see Kaidan's parents like that."

"Damnit Kasumi, what about, if I wear the pants with a long sleeve shirt, look at this red is gorgeous," Jack looked at the tag. "Shit, this is very expensive; I can't buy this, too bad I like it and the shoes too."

Kasumi looked at Jack surprised. "Hey, remember I'm the best thief, plus you'll look gorgeous with that blouse ..."

"Do you think so?"

"Hell yes."

"Ok I'll wait outside, so you can do your tricks."

While Jack waited outside, she kept thinking how she misses her two suitors, mainly Kaidan, how he change her life, now she seeing things differently. Someone in the Alliance contacts her this morning, by their recommendation, to offer her a job as a teacher at Grissom academy. She told them she would think about, but it wasn't a bad idea. Teach others what nobody teaches her that will be nice.

She would not admit it, but Kaidan touches her heart. It was the first time anyone was interested in it selflessly. Kaidan made her feel special protected. He taught her that she could do something good with her life; she could get out of the criminal life which she had led.

It's a shame that Kaidan belonging to another person and very jealous ones, Kaidan was a wonderful man, and in the way Shepard was crazy about him, it implied, that Kaidan was very good in bed, also, Shepard had confirmed to her. All the men she had been before had only used her for sex only one mean something to her, but didn't end well, so she stopped believing in men, or in the possibility of falling in love one day again, until she met Kaidan.

Shepard was lucky, even though she didn't quite understand how such an honest person like Kaidan could fall in love with someone like Shepard, sure, he had changed, but when Kaidan met him John Shepard, was cruel and ruthless man, but I guess being handsome had its advantages because Jack couldn't deny that Shepard was a very attractive man.

Her life had not been easy; she still had nightmares of that time she was locked up in that facility, children screaming, or her screaming for help. All these experiments they did to innocent children, because of her. All the things she did after she escaped, everyone who she killed, or hurt, yes hers evenings were a nightmare for her.

After seeing how Shepard and Kaidan love each other, with that pure love that they shared she felt the need to feel loved again.

"Hey I have everything."

"Good, I'm hungry, let go to that coffee shop to eat something."

'"Good idea."

She and Kasumi had become very good friends. The two asked for a table and sat down to talk.

"I miss Kaidan," Kasumi said suddenly.

"I hear you. That man was able to win our hearts."

"I confess Jack; I've been so focused on my pain I forget to live, Kaidan made me see the reality of things."

"Me two. I'm worried about them. How we are going to get them out of there. "

"We have to talk to Joker he has a plan. Tomorrow we will meet with him."

"Good and Kasumi tell me how you have been?" Jack asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"You know the usual robbing the rich to give to the poor."

"You still keep looking at the Graybox all the time?"

Kasumi remained thoughtful for a moment. "No, after talking with Kaidan I realized that I can't keep living in the past. I will not deny that sometimes I give a look, but not as much as before."

Jack smiled remembering her conversations with Kaidan. "You know the other days, I ran into someone I knew. He offered me sex for pleasure, and I thought of Kaidan in his words, and in spite of being so damn horny, I said no."

"Woo that's a breakthrough Jack. We need to get them out of that place, what the Alliance is doing to them is unforgivable, and Kaidan father too."

"Oh, don't you worry, I have a few words for the old man," Jack said before drinking her soda.

"Be gentle Jack remember that he has problems with the heart."

"Oh, it'll be fine."

Then the two continued talking for a while before going to Kasumi apartment to change. Jack saw Kasumi come out of the room, and she was stunned. She had put on a beautiful dress; she no longer had the hood over her head, highlighting the beauty of her eyes.

"Woo Kasumi you look beautiful."

"Really?" She asked Jack while playing with her chain.

"Yes."

"You too Jack, you look very elegant, turn around." Jack did. "You see…beautiful."

Jack chuckled. "Let's go, later we can go to the club for a while to see what we can fish!" Jack said

"Okay."

"You have beautiful eyes ... Well let's go," Jack said blushing

* * *

**Robert Alenko.**

Robert entered his study after a lonely dinner since his wife was staying with her sister. He couldn't believe that so many years of marriage was about to end because of his own son. Robert looked at Kaidan's photo. He loved Kaidan, and Ann knew that, but he had another dream for his son, he had dreamed that Kaidan was going to become what he couldn't be in spite of his excellent career in the Alliance, an admiral, someone big in the Alliance.

Robert had also wanted that his son had formed a family with someone good, not someone with a past as crazy as Shepard had, yes's he saved the galaxy ones, but Robert didn't believe that people can change from night to morning, and he knew the kind of Commander John Shepard was.

He used to send his people to death, to reach his goal. Shepard killed mercilessly; he was a ruthless man, unlike his son. Kaidan is, or was an exemplary son, who until now never contradicted him, as he did with his father.

His father was a soldier like him, and it was a very strict man, which led him down to the good path, but it was a very decent man, by the book. Robert never dared to contradict him; however, he followed in his footsteps.

Robert grabbed the photo of his son, and he couldn't help the sadness that enveloped him. To his mind came a lot of questions. When did he lose his son? When did his son stop being an exemplary man, so now be charged as a common criminal? Or how did his failure as a parent?

He wanted to leave behind his principles and stand beside his son, but his morality won't allow him to do so. What his son did is unforgivable, sleeping with his commander, breaking all the rules, it was unforgivable, but what hurt him the more, was the fact that he married that man, stepping over him..

Robert wasn't that cold man his wife thought he was, this situation was tearing him up inside. Kaidan was his only son, his pride, he was struggling with himself, to keep his position, but now he was about to lose the woman he loves, his wife, who have been in good, and bad by his side.

He adored his wife, they met in a short leave, she used to works as a waitress in a coffee shop, where he used to go with some of his friends for coffee and sandwiches, and it was love at first sight. Now he was about to lose her, and that was tormenting him too.

He rubbed his chest, all these worries were doing him harm, but he didn't say anything to Ann, not to worry her; she was already suffering a lot with the follies of his son. Maybe if he gives up a little, and goes talk to his son, which he misses a lot, thing can come back to normal.

He heard the doorbell he wondering who would be, they almost never had visitors, he put the glass of whiskey he had in his hand on his desk, and headed into the living room. Robert opened the door and found two beautiful ladies in from of him. "Can I help you with something?"

"We came to see Ann," Kasumi said.

"My wife is not in right now, but if you want to leave a message."

"We're friends of Kaidan; we came to see if she had heard from them?" Jack asked.

"Them?"

"Can we go inside?" Jack asked.

Robert thought for a moment, and then motioned for them to enter inside. He offered the ladies ' something to drink, and to his surprise they asked for a beer. After a while he was surprised that they admitted to him, that they were both part of Shepard's crew.

"But you don't seem ..."

"Criminals? I'll tell you something about my life. "

Robert listened in silence as Jack talked about her life, about everything the Cerberus did to her when she was just a kid, how she managed to escape from that place where they used to have her, and the life she led after that, as a criminal, pirate, between many other things, and how so far she had decided to take another path, all because of Kaidan.

"Kaidan took the time, to go and talk with me, at first I hesitate to believe in his sincerity. I thought no one helped anyone without asking anything in return, but Kaidan opened my eyes. He didn't want anything from me; on the contrary he wanted me to change my life. I think he saw in me a person and not a criminal."

Robert couldn't avoid the tears that welled in his eyes. That was his son, always thinking of others before him. "My son always thought of others rather than him first."

"To me, Kaidan helped me get out of the deep sorrow that I found myself all these years, for the loss of the person I love."

"Kaidan has suffered much with the attitude that you have taken with him." Jack said.

"It's that I don't agree with his relationship with Shepard, and what he did joining Cerberus."

"They didn't work for Cerberus, believe in me, and about Shepard I didn't like him either a first, but I assure you that your son has changed him. Both of them only have done well, so the Alliance now treats them as criminals. You should support Kaidan, who has done nothing but change the lives of so many people."

Robert was speechless, it was one thing that Ann defends him, but this he wasn't expecting this. Both of them stayed a while longer, but after they leave, Robert decided it was time to make things right with his son.

* * *

**John.**

John read the page of the book he had in his hands, once, twice, three times, and finally he throw the book against the floor. He couldn't concentrate. He was tired of being locked up in there, and desperate to see Kaidan. He felt horny too, he couldn't deny it. Two weeks without sex with his husband were driving him crazy, he had gotten used to the nights of passion between them.

He opened his onmitool, he had pictures of Kaidan, it was the only thing that he could do in his onmitool, which wasn't guarded. There were times he woke up before Kaidan, and he snatched a picture of him naked while he slept. He looks at the photos and let out a sigh biting his lips tightly; right now he was dying to touch that ass that drove him to crazy.

He would give anything to feel Kaidan's hands on every part of his body that made him remember the first time they were together, that night was perfect, although he couldn't deny that he felt awful when Kaidan, felt pain at first, then he realized he was feeling something more than a desire for this man. He closed his eyes letting his mind wander in memories.

John was waiting impatiently for Kaidan in his cabin, he was nervous thinking that maybe Kaidan had changed his mind. He looked at his glass of whiskey, he had too much to drink already, and he wanted tonight to be special. John was thinking the worst when the door of his cabin opened.

"Commander."

John quickly leaves the glass on the table, and approached him holding his hand. "I thought you were not coming that you change your mind."

Kaidan looked at the glass of whiskey. "Can I?"

John looked at the glass, and let go his hand to grab it and give it to him. He saw Kaidan drink all the contents in one gulp. "Hey, are you okay?"he said realizing that Kaidan was nervous.

"I don't Know Commander."

"Kaidan don't call me Commander, is just you, and me."

"Sorry John, can you give me another drink?"

"Yes, but tell me what's wrong with you? You," John took a deep breath; he did not want to ask that question, he was afraid of the answer,"no longer want to be with me?"

"No, I mean yes, Dammit John, this is wrong on so many levels."

"I know Kaidan." John prepared the drink, and they sat on the couch. He grabbed Kaidan's hand. "I've thought a lot I've never done this with anyone under my command, but I can't stop this felling. I really like you." John honestly says, he never had dared to lay his eyes on someone who was under his command

"John-"

"I'm not going to force you to be with me Kaidan, but I'll tell you, that your rejection will hurt me a lot." He was surprised by his own words, this feeling of terror at the thought of losing someone who had not even shared a kiss with him, frightened him.

"Really John?"

"Yes, why you say like that?" He felt doubts in Kaidan words

"How?"

"Like if, you doubt my words."

"You are a strong man; I've seen you in action. I have seen that sometimes you have no pity for anyone, but even so, I can see that behind that mask of Commander there a human being, but in spite of that, I don't think you're feeling something more than a simple attraction for me, and I need to be honest with you, I don't I like adventure, what I'm starting to feel for you is serious. I-"

"Hey, you call this a simple attraction risking my career as Commander to be with you?" John said angrily. He did not like his words.

"No! I'm so sorry John I don't know what I'm saying, I feel nervous."

"Does a kiss from me would relax you?" John saw him smile, and that was enough to take the glass from his hand, pulling Kaidan closer to him, then he kisses him for the first time. John put his hand behind Kaidan's head, kissing him deeply. A kiss that told him so many thing, sure he had kissed before, but those kisses were pure desire to get what he want nothing more the night of sex, but this kiss was different, it had affection to the point, that he won't mind to spend the night with Kaidan just embraced without having sex.

"Well," John cleared his throat, "after this kiss you're not going to say no to me, right" John asks him between his lips.

"I wasn't going to. It's ..., I just ... I've been with women before, but never with a man. Hell I didn't even know that I liked men until I saw you fucking blue eyes, and immediately I was enthralled by them... and on top of everything, you are my commander."

"The same happened to me, So that means, I'll be your first?" John asks him feeling a satisfaction, which he had never felt before in his life to hear that confection.

"Yes ... But I'm afraid of not please you as you expected, and then you are going to leave me -"

John put a finger to his mouth. "Hey that is no going to happen, but you know what we are going to do?" John asks him smiling radiantly.

"What?"

John pulled away then got up from the couch extending his hand to him, "We are going to bed."

"John-"

"I just want you to lie down beside me," the two moved to the bed. John cuddled him in his arms. "I want our first time to be special, so we will wait until you feel more confident, now you're really nervous it won't work like that . I can wait."

"But I was willing to spend the night with you."

"And who said we will not. We can talk; to know each other better. I will like that"

"Really?"

"Yes, Kaidan, this is new to me, felling a desire to be with you, just holding each other, as we are now, without having sex, it is something that I had never felt before. I like you Kaidan, but I like you for more than one night. You understand me?"

"Loud and clear John and I really like what I'm hearing."

"So ... Tell me about you."

John got back to reality with the sound of the door, he looked at his visitor and he didn't like who he saw. "What the hell do you want Major?" John said upset, he just ruin his beautiful memory with his annoying presence.

"That's the way to talk to your superiors Shepard?" Antonio said entering the room.

John got up from the bed and gave him a challenging look, feeling the smell of alcohol. "Drinking while working hours, that says a lot about you Major," John said, crossing his arms. The Major wanted war he is going to give it to him.

"Apparently you and I have something in common."

"And what is that?"

"Break the rules. Your fuck your Lieutenant, I fuck my commander, who is the same man."

"You came here looking for trouble with me?" John asked him uncrossing his arms, and closing in on him

"No, I came to see more closely at the man who steals what was mine."

John laughed sarcastically and looked at Antonio carefully. The man was handsome, he has to give that. He was also daring as Kaidan had said, but he was messing with the wrong man.

"Kaidan was never yours," he said firmly

"He was mine! we were fine. He was beginning to forget about you."

"Really, hum... Funny because it just took me less than half an hour to convince him to come back to my arms, it seems that I am a better man than you. Don't you think Major?" John told him sarcastically. The truth was John was feeling sorry for him, because he could tell that Antonio was still in love with his husband. Too bad for him.

"Fuck you. I was with Kaidan helping him, giving him my support, letting Kaidan mourning you in my arms, for months. He was starting to feel something for me, and you had to come back from death to ruin everything. Now you are ruining his life!"

"Do you really think Kaidan has a life without me? I don't think so. I know what is happening to you, what is hurts you the more is the fact that for one year you were with Kaidan fucking him, and you couldn't be man enough to erase me from Kaidan's life. You're pathetic and I feel sorry for you."

"Look who's talking, you forget who's locked up in here like a common criminal. Someday you are going to end up dead again and then I-"

"I'm not planning on fucking die again, but if I go, I'm pretty sure that I will not do it alone."

"What do you mind?"

"Kaidan will follow me wherever I go, our love is something you are never going to understand, so I suggest you find another man because Kaidan Alenko Shepard was, is, and forever will be mine. Now Major, get the hell out. "

"I'm not going to leave Kaidan's life that easy."

"As far as my concerns you're already out."

John said and then walked away picking the book leaning back in bed. He couldn't believe that man. The bastard had guts, but he had a lot more guts than him, John would not let anyone take away what is yours, Antonio better not stand in his way, because he would not hesitate for a second to move him out his way.

* * *

**Kaidan**

Kaidan was sitting waiting for the arrival of John, Antonio had brought him first. He felt nervous, restless, but happy that he was going to see John, even for a few minutes. He rubbed his forehead, he feels that his head was about to explode.

"Kaidan you are okay?" Antonio asked.

Kaidan looked at him. "I'm not your damn problem."

"But Kaidan-"

"Kaidan!"

Kaidan looked ahead after hearing the voice of his husband, then he saw John arriving with Anderson; he didn't wait a second longer and got up from the chair. Antonio grabbed his arm, but he quickly lets go.

"Kaidan don't-"

"Try to stop me," he walks toward John, who was walking fast towards him, and no matter where they were or who were watching, the two shared a hug. "John," Kaidan said shakily.

"Baby," John whisper in the verge of tears. "I miss you ... so much. Dammit Kaidan I was dying to hold you in my arms again."

"I don't think this-"

"Major," Anderson said interrupting him.

"Yes Admiral."

"Come with me a moment, let's give them a few minutes of privacy."

"Yes, sir."

Kaidan pulled away slightly to look at him, he noticed the sadness in his eyes, and tiredness on his face. "Love, you're not going to give me a kiss, it will relaxed me you know that, also I miss your lips so bad." Kaidan said unable to avoid the tremor in his lips, he was about to break.

"I... didn't know if you was going to allow me to kiss you here-"

"John, please!" His husband immediately kisses him deeply. Kaidan didn't care what others would say about them anymore. Right now the only thing that mattered to him, is that even for a few minutes, he was in the arms of his husband, feeling in his lips the taste of their tears.

John broke the kiss, and caresses his cheeks, "Are you okay? You look skinny, and I can feel that you have a headache, I'm right? "

Kaidan chuckled. "You know me so well. You don't look to good ether."

"Baby, I'm dying without you, I can't stand your absence, this is killing me ... I... shit!" John covered his face with his hands.

"Hey calm down let sit a few minutes."

"Yea." John said wiping his tears and walking to the chair.

Once seated, Kaidan grabbed his hand. "I'm miserable without you John," Kaidan kiss John's hand. "I need you so bad."

"No more than I need you, baby ... Kaidan I love you."

"I love you too ..."

"Listen, I can still help you, let me take all the responsibility-"

"NO! We are in this together," Kaidan said firmly.

"Kaidan-"

"I told you no, or do you want me to get angry at you?"

"No... no ... no ... baby, not that."

"So we are going to face this together. Hey, Joker could send me a message ... We will not be here for long ..."

"I hope so," John grabbed Kaidan from behind his head, rubbing his nose with Kaidan's. "I'm dying to make love to you."

"And I'm dying to be yours."

"Bottom or top?"

"I don't fucking care in which position, I just want to be with you ..."

"That's my man ..."

A few moments later, Kaidan was looking at his husband speak to the committee, he had seen John furious, but right now he was pure anger.

"Shepard, calm down." Someone on the committee speak

"No! Those charges are all Bullshit! While all of you were sitting on their asses, we were helping the colonies."

"Working for Cerberus-"

"It was the only organization that was doing something for the colonies. what did you wanted me to do? To sit down all day on a throne doing nothing, as those you all are seated on now, while wating for the Collector to continue abducting colonies. You all have no idea what they were doing to us!"

"Lieutenant Alenko, do you agree with Shepard?" Someone on the committee speak.

Kaidan approached John. "Absolutely."

"But we have a witness who says Shepard forced you to join him at gunpoint, is that true?"

Kaidan looked at her husband and smiled at him a moment. "You all know Shepard; he wants something he gets it no matter how. He wanted the best team for the mission, and yes, I involuntarily enter the ship at first, but then he made me understand where my place was, and he also gave me enough evidence that he wasn't working with Cerberus he was only using their resources, so I'm with Shepard in all the way."

"Shepard wanted the best team, or he wanted you for personal reasons?"

"Hey, Kaidan Alenko is one of the best soldiers, with whom I had the pleasure of working with it, he was vital to my mission, don't confuse things."

"But it is clear that you had a relationship whit Alenko when he was under you command Shepard."

"Yes, and it's the only thing we are guilty of."

"Yes, and you know about the penalties for fraternization." Someone on the committee speak.

"If you allow me a moment," Anderson approached them. "Shepard and Kaidan have done an excellent job stopping Saren I think that should count for something."

"It is, Admiral, so we are willing to remove those charges, but we can't release them, the entire colony was destroyed the Batarian want blood we can't afford a war right now, with the threat of the Reaper."

"So that means that if the Reapers take two years to come, we will be imprisoned as criminals all that time. That's-"

"John stop don't said no more It is not worth it." Kaidan said to him he knew what would come out of his husband's mouth, and it was better not make things worse.

"Yea you right."

"Well that was a waste of time," John said with frustration after a while, after the meeting was over

"We knew that," Kaidan said.

"Anderson gives us a few minutes before returning to our rooms, please," John said.

"Sure. Antonio follows me."

"John you are okay."

"Thank you for your support."

"I'm your husband, my duty is to give you the support you need, because I believe in you, always. I don't want to go back without you... John," Kaidan said to him while gently caressing his cheek, he didn't want to say goodbye.

"Dammit don't do this to me baby."

"You two are always so cute."

"Kasumi!" They both said at the same time.

'Shhh, remember no one can see me, pretend you are talking to yourself. "

"Well, how do you knew which were here?" Kaidan asks her, as he looked at John.

"Your father Kaidan."

'Dad! "

"Yes, Jack had a conversation with him that change the heart of the old man, but there is not time for that now, listen tonight, is going to be a bomb threat, well, there will be a bomb but fake. You two be ready to get out of here tonight. "

John smiled. "Oh, yes we are."

"Good, see you then, oh Kaidan..."

John looked at Kaidan blush. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Then why you're blushing? She kisses you?"

"No."

"Kaidan!"

"I love you love."

"Dammit!" John let out a sigh. "I love you too."

* * *

**John's clone**

Shepard looked around his room, just a few days ago he could barely get out of bed, now he can move around the room, without feeling dizzy. The light didn't bother him anymore as the first few days after he woke up. His mind was a little clearer, although he didn't understand, or his brain hadn't processed at all, all the information that Maya had given him.

He was an imperfect copy of who Commander Shepard is, who left him for dead, well is what Maya told him, but there was something that he didn't quite understand. Maya had told him that Shepard was a ruthless, heartless man capable of anything to achieve his goal, but at the same time she said that Shepard had a weakness, Kaidan Alenko his husband, then he wonders how such a ruthless man can love.

There was something that didn't fit in Maya history, or it was she, herself, Shepard didn't like it. He could feel there was something wrong with her, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Maya is the only one who is at his side, helping him to understand what it meant to be human. She had taught him the basics, such as eating, bathing, walking, talking. She was kind to him, but he didn't quite trust her.

About Shepard, if it was true that he knew of his existence, and ordered his murder, then he would hit him where it would hurt him the more, Kaidan Alenko. John was so concentrated on his thoughts, that he didn't hear the door open.

"Hey handsome you're up."

"Handsome?"

Maya approached Shepard, putting her hand around his waist. "Yes, you are very handsome Shepard."

Shepard pulled away from her. "There's something I don't understand."

"What?"

"How such a cruel man, like you said can be in love. I know it has been only two weeks since I had been awake, but the neurons implanting you get me, have given me the proper intelligence to realize that something is not right in your history."

"Shepard, Alenko is super handsome, charming, he got the love of the Commander, I don't know how, all I know is that, from what I've heard, Alenko softened the Commander, so you are now the right man the galaxy needs, someone strong as you are a lone Wolf."

"I do not ..."

"Hey, read the documents I brought you, there's everything you need to know. Well, I have to leave for a while."

"Okay ..."

John grabbed the paper dropping a photo, he picks up from the floor, and look at the name. Kaidan Alenko.

"You're really cute ... I just hope I don't have to kill you."

He looked at his hands a moment; he still hasn't stained his hands with blood. For some reason, he didn't want to stain his hands, that were another question that he asks himself if, he had John Shepard DNA, and he was a man who killed without mercy, why he didn't feel the need to kill. Why he mistrusted Maya who supposedly saved his life. He had to get to the bottom of everything, and find out the truth, before killing someone who may be innocent, and Shepard senses that Kaidan Alenko, was the one who could answer all his questions


	18. Finally free

**Kasumi**

Kasumi had everything ready, she had placed the two bombs in the bathrooms, and had hacked the security cameras, to know where the bathrooms were empty, she didn't want to accidentally kill anyone, Kaidan wouldn't forgive her if she did that, Shepard probably give her a pat on the back, but Kaidan she didn't think so.

Garrus had helped assemble the bombs, he wanted to have planted the bombs himself, but everyone knew his face, and was better that he done appeared by Alliance HQ, to avoid suspicion. Then she did it cloaking herself, and mocking the cameras

She looked at Jack who was biting her nails lying in bed, a little nervous. She smiled and stared at her for a moment, in those two weeks Jack had changed a lot, now her hair was longer, with a ponytail. The way she was dressing now she looked gorgeous.

"Hey, are you nervous?" Kasumi asks her.

"Hell yes, you put two real bombs!"

"Well, they deserve it. The bombs are small. Garrus told me they would not do too much damage. We have to cause chaos to distract the guards, I will make sure that no one is in the bathrooms," Kasumi said by lying beside her.

"Too bad Garrus have to go to Palaven."

"I know I just hope he is okay."

Jack looked at her a moment, then put her arms around her waist snuggling with her. "Me too. Hey you want to talk about what happened last night?"

Kasumi blushed. "Nothing happened, it was just a kiss, and we were drunk." The truth she liked the kiss.

"Well, there a way to know if that kiss meant something," Jack said, stroking her cheek.

Kasumi turns her face meeting with Jack's lips, without hesitation, their lips met; it was a deep kiss full of feelings. She was used to Keiji's lips, but right now, she was feeling alive again. She doesn't know when, but between Jack and her born a little more than friendship, maybe by the solitude in which the two were, she didn't know, or the she know is the she want more.

When Jack climbed on top of her and Jack lowers her lips to her neck she didn't protest, she just moaned with pleasure and put her hand behind Jack's head. For a few minutes they just enjoyed the warm of their lips, but they had something to do and it was almost time.

Jack broke the kiss. "I guess we leave for later."

"Yes."

"So the kiss did mean something." Jack said.

Kasumi grabbed her necklace; it was something she does when she felt nervous. She thought long and hard before answering. Jack had suffered a lot just like her, but different, what Cerberus did to her in that place was atrocious. She didn't want to hurt her, but really, she wanted to live, love, take a chance with someone, and why not her?

"Yes."

"Good. Hey our guys have no idea that we rented them an apartment in Illium?" Jack asks her

"No. Joker was going to go today and fix everything, as we ask him to do. Our guys didn't expect it."

"They deserve to be happy, Kaidan for being a fucking angel to everyone, and Shepard, because he already died once, it's time for him to be happy also, he change with us, and in the end he was very good with us."

Kasumi touch Jack's cheek. "As you deserve to be happy, I do going to miss you when you go."

"We write, and then we will see each other again, but I need that job Kasumi, I need to help these students, I want to train them, so when the Reapers arrive they'll be ready, we can't forget that threat."

"You're right. You know they want me to help them in the Normandy, and I'm really thinking about it."

"I am you, I will do it, now let's go."

* * *

**Kaidan**

Kaidan was in bed feeling a little nervous, thinking about Kasumi, and Jack, he adored them both, but they were crazy. Clearly he wanted to get out of here, he didn't want to sleep another night without his husband's arms around him, but he didn't want to kill anyone to be with John, and something in Kasumi tone of voice, made him understand that bomb wouldn't be as fake as she told them it was going to be.

Remember his husband, a few moments ago, it hurt to see him desperate, so desperate as he was, with the difference that John has too much on top of him, to go through all this. John had already spent too many troubles and calamities, so that the Alliance continues humiliating him.

It was funny how a few months ago he was completely loyal to the Alliance, and now he hated working for a bunch of bureaucratic, they only think of themselves. Everything John shouts to the committee was a fact. They have everything easy, sitting on their thrones, while they were doing the heavy lifting, than judging them without hard evidence.

He looks at the time, were barely five p.m., and most of the staff was retiring to their homes, it was the perfect time to do something. He looked out the window, watching the people go by, living a normal life, a life that John, and him couldn't have at least not yet, after today if they managed to escape they would be fugitive, and to his surprise he liked the idea. He saw his omnitool flashing, and it seemed weird to him, they had restricted his messages, but when he saw who sent the message he had to sit down to read it.

_I know that this message going to seems strange coming from me, but after the last visit of your friends I feel it is best that I don't go there today. It pains me to admit that a stranger had to come to my house to make me see the reality of things. All this time I behaved very cruelly to you, and for that I apologize._

_You know son how your grandfather raised me, he was always very hard on me and gave me very little affection, but I always try to give you the same principles that my father gave me, but at the same time give you the love of the father that you deserve, what my father never did with me._

_Now I admit that I was wrong, and I fail to give you my support and my love as a parent, when you needed the more. I can't deny that it hurt me to know you married, regardless of my opinion, but now I understand why you did it, you've always wanted to do things correctly as your mother, and I did, and now instead of anger, I am proud of you._

_Maybe I'll never understand the love you have for Shepard, but I'm willing to understand and accept him into our life, because apparently and, by what your good friends told me, he makes you happy. They also made me understand that you two were only seeking the good of the colonies, what Alliance failed to do, because it going to sounds weird coming from me, but they're just a bunch of bureaucratic that can't see more than what they have in front._

_You are crucial for those girls, the two of them reminded me of the kind of son that I have, an exemplary son, who has a heart bigger that the entire galaxy, and a son who fights for what he believes._

_Know that from now on I will support you in every step you take, and don't hesitate to ask my help if you need it, but I hope we can see each other soon so we can talk._

_I love you son._

_Your father._

Kaidan closed his omnitool feeling happy, finally his father was at his side, thanks to these two wonderful women, when he see these two beauties again, he was going to give them a big kiss though, John dies of jealousy.

He got up to go to the bathroom when he heard an explosion. "What the hell was that? Kasumi!" He ran to the door.

* * *

**John**

John was coming out of the bathroom when he heard the explosion. "What the hell?" he came out to the door, the guardian he had at his door looked confused.

"What happened?" John asks him, pretending not to know anything about.

"I don't know Sr."

"Go and see."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I don't intend going anywhere," John lied remembering his old days when he was a bad boy, and lie was nothing for him.

John was left alone thinking for a moment when he heard the second blast. "Fuck!" what the hell had Kasumi done. He left the room, looking in all the room until he finds the room he was looking for. "Kaidan!" He ran towards his husband, who was white as a sheet.

"John what the hell they did!"

"Calm down, we got to go, before the guards come back."

"John tells me that they didn't kill anyone," Kaidan said frightened.

"Kaidan-"

"Do you think that they dared to kill someone ... for us ... oh God!"

"Hell," John did what he always did to calm Kaidan's nerves down, he kiss him, then grabbed his cheeks looking at him straight in the eye. "I'm sure Kasumi didn't kill anyone my love, please let's go."

"But the damage -"

"So what if there damage, these bureaucratic deserve it they make more money than us sitting on their asses all day. Came on baby, I can't stand being locked up in here another day without you."

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"Hey boys miss me?"

"Kasumi what the hell you just did, you said that the bombs would be fakes, and correct me if I'm wrong, but that blast, we just heard wasn't fake to me!" Kaidan said.

"Hey calm down Kaidan if, I had told the truth you wouldn't have let me do it, besides I haven't killed anyone, the bathrooms were empty when I detonate the bombs, it was the only way out, but there is not time to talk. Here grab this."

John looked at the guns, "Kasumi-"

"God, they are loaded with tranquilizers."

"Oh god, this is crazy," Kaidan said grabbing his gun.

They left the room, everything was chaos outside, the staffs were running back and forth, and nobodies put attention to them. Kasumi climbed the ladder first checking the perimeter, and then she lead them to one part of the base that they had never seen before, which had very few guards, who they had to put to sleep.

"Kasumi, how do you know about this part of the base?" John ask her.

'"Joker helped me get the blueprints of the base." Kasumi stop waking. "Wait for me here..."

John watched her leave then he looked at Kaidan for a moment. "Love-"

Kaidan silenced him with a kiss. "Your crazy man, you're enjoying this, and don't deny it, you have a grin on your face."

"Well, I can't say I'm not, but I will enjoy better, when I have my ass again," John said, grabbing Kaidan's ass. "Shit I can't fucking way...I'm so damn horny!"

"John! Do you know in the deep shit that we just put ourselves in?"

"Do you regret it?" John said nervously.

"No!"

"Then stop complain baby!"

"Okay boys, I fix the locks, let's go. "

"Shepard, Kaidan!"

"Shit!" John looked at Anderson that was walking next to Antonio toward them. "Anderson, don't try to stop us-"

"I'm no here for that."

"Sir," Antonio said to Anderson.

"Major, I don't agree with what the Alliance is doing to them, so if you want to report me, then you can do it, but I'm no going to stop them. They are two heroes, and they don't deserve to be locked up as they were criminals." Anderson then looked at John. "I imagine this had something to do with you two, not dead, it's fine with me, I just wanted to tell you, when the Reapers arrive-"

"We'll be here Anderson, but we will not answer to anyone but you, we are done with the Alliance," John said firmly then look Antonio, with a triumphant smile, seeing the anger on his face.

"I know, please be careful."

"We will thank you Anderson." Kaidan said.

"You welcome son now go."

"Good bye Antonio," Kaidan said, but Antonio was limited only to look at him with contempt.

"Wait," John approached Antonio. "If you're smart you won't tell on Anderson."

"I wasn't planning to do so, although I don't agree with this, he knows what he's doing."

"Boys we have to go."

"Okay."

They came outside with no problems; the other guards were very entertaining, directing people off the building to look at them. They saw Jack.

"That's Jack?" Kaidan asks Kasumi.

"Yes."

"Dammit!"

John looked at his husband. "Kaidan Alenko-"

"Sorry, but she looks hot, and you too look lovely Kasumi, John say something."

"Yes, you look beautiful Kasumi."

They came to jack who received them with open arms. "My Boys."

"Jack you look good."

"Thank Shep. Kaidan it gives me great happiness to see you, well you two, but we don't have time now for greetings, later we find the time, Kasumi you turn."

John saw her do something with her omni-tool. "Okay there, I pass the information to you omni-tool of the apartment we rented for you two in Illium."

"Illium?"

"Yes, that planet is out of the alliance system. Okay let my scan your omni-tool…Okay I already fix you new IDs, Salomon, and David, and an account in common for you two, with enough credits. We made a reservation on the next ship leaving off world to Illium, in about one hour, all the information is there, oh in the shutter you have new set of clothes, a couple of hats. I advise that you two change before entering the port. Now get going used this shutter we have another one, we are going to go see you as soon as we can."

"You two thought of everything, Thanks," John said.

"Yes we don't know how to thanks you," Kaidan said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, now get out of here before you two get caught."

"Okay, I'm driving," Kaidan said

"But-"

"Is not way in hell, you are going to drive."

"Fine!"

Once inside the Shutter, John grabbed his husband's hand and let out a sigh of relief and freedom. He look at his husband then move closer to him to rested his hand on Kaidan 's thigh, "baby," he takes his lips to Kaidan's neck, biting him hard.

"John!"

"Sorry, I was dying to do that."

Kaidan laughed. "Bite me!"

"Among other things," John said as he rubbed his nose on his cheek. "Happy?"

"Well, we are fugitives, criminals, but yes I'm happy. John ... Stop it, I'm driving!"

"I need to... oh yes," John said, rubbing Kaidan's erection over his pants. "I'm horny baby, and from what I can feel you too."

"You are a horny bastard, you need to wait ... oh fuck John stop," Kaidan said, trying to concentrate on the road, but it was difficult with John rubbing him like that.

John laughed and withdrew his hand. "Okay, I'll be good for now, so Illium ah, wait that planet is full of Asaris, Kaidan Alenko Shepard do you had something to do with this?"

"Me? John remembers we were in solitary confinement."

"Uhm... "

"John dad wrote me."

"And?"

"He finally decided to be on our side."

"And that makes me so happy, so now you'll be more relaxed. I... still can't believe what they did for us love. I never thought ... Well ... you know what I mean."

"Hey," Kaidan grabbed his husband's hand. "It feels good to be loved by true friends?"

"Yes."

The rest of the road was quiet, they reached the port, and before entering they changed as Kasumi's advise them, so they didn't have any kind of problems with the new IDs. Inside the ship they were sitting next to each other, John grabbed his husband hand while resting his head on Kaidan's shoulder as two ordinary people, and he was enjoying it.

"John."

"Yes baby."

"You're quiet?"

"I'm was just thinking about how good I'm feeling here by your side on a ship I don't have to command, just acting like normal people, not giving orders."

"Yes, it feels good."

John kissed his cheek. "I love you baby."

"I love you too ..."

A few hours later they arrived at the apartment. It was nice in the best thing the apartment overlooking the city. It was small but very elegant. John saw Kaidan walk to the balcony and open the glass door. John stared at his husband for a moment before approaching him and put his arms around his waist.

"Hey."

"The apartment is lovely, but the view of the city is much better."

"Uhm," John looked at the building in front of them, there were a lot of Asaris, drinking and having fun outside. "I see ... what you have around you is not better?" John ask him unable to avoid the feeling of jealousy washed over him.

Kaidan turned quickly and kissed his husband intensely. "What... I have with me is my whole life, is all I have dreamed, all I even want, that it's you, the love of my life, the man I'm going to love for all eternity, as I told you before, please don't feel jealous," Kaidan said between his lips.

"Sorry, I can't help myself ... Kaidan ... I-"

"Don't say no more let's go to the room. I can't wait to be with you."

The room looked a lot like Liara's room in her apartment. They notice that someone had already lighted candles in each corner of the room, and it was a basket with a note on the bed.

_Hey guys, it seems that I had to do the easiest job, while the girls have the most fun one, but what can I do, my bones are very fragile, to be on the run from a bombs. Here is everything for one of those nights that you two always have, it also enough food for almost an entire week. I'll come by with the girls to see you two soon._

_I hope you two enjoy your freedom you both deserve, as I had told Kaidan, we were not going to leave you two alone in this. oh, Liara made me buy some movies for Kaidan; I didn't know he liked Asari. Garrus sends a bottle of whiskey, to drink. He had to go to Palaven, it looks that things are not quite right in Palaven moon, but he helped the girls with the bombs. Liara will keep you informed of everything that is going on with the arrival of the Reapers, but she said she will come to visit soon. I will keep informed you two on what happens inside the Alliance._

_Joker._

John opened the basket. "What the hell!"

Kaidan looked inside, seeing the three bottles of lubricant. "They think we fuck like rabbits"

"Well, if we didn't before, now we will, come here sweetheart." John grabbed him by his belt.

"Wait."

"More?"

"For what is the bottle bubbles?" John saw him go to the bathroom, then he followed him. "Nice ... Okay let's do something, I'll go for some glasses and that bottle of whiskey you fix the bathtub."

"Okay."

John went to the kitchen and headed to the fridge, there he get everything he need to prepare a snack, the truth was they hadn't eaten anything all day. When he returned a few minutes later, the room was only lit with the light of candles, and the aquarium. Kaidan had put music too. He entered the bathroom, finding him inside the water playing with the bubbles. He laughed Kaidan look so fucking cute.

"Baby you are hungry?"

"Yes!"

"I already knew approach me," John put cheese in his mouth and stared at him a moment.

"John-"

"Have I ever told you, that you take my breath away?" John stroked his cheek. "Kaidan you're so fucking cute, I'm so in love with you. I felt lost without you those two weeks."

"Hey, come here with me."

"Okay grabs the dish I will be right back."

A few minutes later they were in the water. John was stroking Kaidan's back as he kissed his neck, enjoying the warm water and the bubbles around them. He could feel Kaidan's cock brushing his own. He groaned when Kaidan bit his ear softly. "Oh baby, I want to be inside you," John whispered in his ear.

Kaidan lowered his lips to his husband's, kissing him deeply. "What are you waiting for?" He said between kisses.

"I don't know if I can last longer, I'm about to explode."

"We have all night."

John grabbed his cock under the water, gently entering Kaidan. Kaidan groaned in his ear, enlarging his arousal. He knew that this time he would not last more than a few minutes, after two weeks, he was loaded. Kaidan began to move faster on top of him.

"John turns your biotic on for me."

John obeyed immediately covering Kaidan with his energy, and intensify the pleasure they were feeling. Kaidan also lit his biotic, now the whole bathroom was bright blue, the warmth of their bodies was carrying John off the edge of insanity, "Oh fuck Kaidan," John grabbed Kaidan's cock rubbing it fast. Kaidan moan were making him lose control of his body. He attempts to hold back, but he was losing the fight not cum. "Oh baby ... baby ..."

"John looks at me ... I love you ..." Kaidan said before kissing him hard.

John felt that his whole body was on fire, "Kaidan!"

"Come for me John."

John felt a wave of energy through his body as he came along with Kaidan, shouting his name loudly finishing shaking in his arms. "Shit baby," he said few minutes after.

"I miss you," Kaidan whisper in his ear.

"A lot?"

"Too much ... Now what?"

"Stay just like that a while longer," John began to stroke his back gently, now breathing calmly. "I'm in heaven, and you are my Angel. I don't want time to go by; Kaidan I don't want the Reaper to come, the only thing I want is to make you happy, to stay like this for ever between your arms. You are my safe place to land."

Kaidan looked at him, "you already make me the happiest man in the world."

"I can't make you happy as I really want to, not while we have that damn threat of the Reapers swirling around us, or not knowing that in a few months, we will have to fight, and replacement all this, by fucking gun," John said shakily.

"John please-"

"I fucking hate being away from you, I never want to go through that again!"

"Hey calm down."

"You are the only one who understands me. I'm tired of so many accusations, or that everyone try to kill me when the only thing I want Kaidan, is to be like that as we are now, happy calmly."

Kaidan stroked his cheek. "And I was wondering when you were going to let out all that anguish that you feel inside after what happened with the Alliance."

"Why is it so hard for you and me to be happy Kaidan?" John asked looking at him sadly. He will exchange everything he had, for a different life with Kaidan. Sometimes he felt that the whole galaxy was against them. "I wish so much a quiet life for us; I need this peace beside you… Just tell me, why we can be as normal people?" John said to the verge of tears.

"For the life we lead when we met."

"Funny, if not for that life, possibly we would never meet, but listen o me very careful, we are done with that life, we will kill the Reapers, and we are going to leave far way from all this."

"Yes we will... But now, no more think about anything other than us. Commander gives me a smile."

"I'm not a commander."

"You'll always be my Commander," Kaidan took John's hand to his heart, "who holds the reins of my heart."

"And you will always be the cause of the beating of my heart. If I lose you, that day my heart would stop beating."

"You will never lose me-"

John just kissed him with despair allowing his body get wrap up again for the passion

* * *

**Shepard's clone**

Shepard was watching some videos that Maya had given him, and now he felt more confused than ever. Maya gives him the video when the real Shepard awoke on that base, in some videos about the way he behaved after he was back on the Normandy. He doesn't know how she had all these videos, but she had it.

All that he could see in those videos was a confused man who didn't know what had happened to him, in one second he was floating through space, and the other, he was dead, and then awake again in immediately he was back in a fight for his life.

In the videos of the missions that took place on Omega when he rescued archangel, and Mordin, he saw a warrior, a relentless fighter, but he could see that something was missing in him, or he just saw someone mad because everyone turned their backs at him, the Alliance, the consuls, and no one would tell him where the most important person in his life was.

But in his solitude of his cabin, after each mission, Shepard sat in front of a picture, the picture of his love Kaidan, looking it for a while with tears running down his cheeks. Why he couldn't feel hatred for that man, if not a deep sorrow for what had been his life.

Shepard grew up on the street, with no one to guide him, so he learned to be a ruthless man, to survive, but instead of continuing in that life, he could get out of that life and join the Alliance, yes that man was a fighter.

"Damn!" Shepard grabbed his head.

He didn't know what to do. There were videos that he couldn't keep watching, because they were very intimate between Shepard and his husband. In these videos, Shepard could only see a man hopelessly in love with his husband, living his life, a life that belonged to him.

Grunt was also a Krogan that was created in a laboratory, as he was created too, and Shepard awakened him, making, and treating him as part of his crew without hesitation. Each day that passed he was convinced that Maya was only using him.

"Hey Shepard, I found out something that happened a few hours ago."

"What?"

"Shepard and his husband escaped. There were two explosions at Alliance HQ, where they had them arrested. That can tell you that what I say about Shepard it is true, he's dangerous. "

"Who put the explosives, Maya. Who help them escape?"

"I don't know maybe their friends."

Shepard approached Maya. "That only means that they have friends then if, Shepard is so evil, as you want to me make believe, why his friends are willing to risk their lives for him?"

"Shepard you worry me, what's happens to you? I'm going to have to make another implant-"

"You are not going to touch me!"

"Shepard!"

"Bring me evidence; that Shepard knew of my existence, and then I'll do whatever you want me to do with him."

"What other proof do you want? I woke you, you owe me your life," Maya stroked his cheek. "You know what you need, one night with me, so you can relax; I still have to teach you what the pleasure of sex is."

Shepard smiled and walked away from her. "I think I know what pleasure you are talking about, in the videos that you gave me, the way Shepard loves his husband, is quite detailing."

"Yes, but will be different with me-"

"No," Shepard looked at her carefully. "I do not like you as a woman."

"'Shepard you better be careful how you talk to me."

"All I'm saying is if, I'm supposed to feel something when a woman approaches me, you're not the right woman then, because I feel nothing, now go see if you can find where they are staying. I'll play your game. Now go leave my alone."

Yes, he was going to play her game, but not in the way she thought. He was going to use her in the same way he believe that she is using him. He still was too weak to rebel against her, but he would try to reach out to Kaidan, so he can have answers to all his questions. Shepard apparently does not keep any secret from his husband.

For what he had seen in those videos, Shepard didn't take a step without Kaidan approve it then if, Shepard knew of his existence, so is Kaidan.

The thing was, how little he had learned about Kaidan, It had made him understand that Kaidan was Shepard right side he would have never allowed Shepard to order his death.


	19. A bright day

**Anderson **

Anderson was in his apartment thinking about what happened in the Alliance HQ, and the lie that he told the committee, but it was worth it. He couldn't fail Shepard again, he already did when he couldn't do anything to help him against the collectors. Shepard was like the son he never had. He suffered a lot when he died, but only Kahlee shared that pain with him.

He remembers when he met Shepard, he was a great commander, but rude, he didn't like to follow rules, he hated politics, and he was a headache, but Shepard had something that made him stand out from all the other commanders, is was that no matter what he got the job done, and that's what Anderson saw when he chose him for candidate for the specter position.

Shepard made him proud when he in his team defeated Saren, but when he died, it was like losing a son. When Cerberus brings him back he wanted to help him, but his hands were tied. Now he was ready to help the two of them, because they have gone through a lot, and he knew that Shepard would respond and he would save the galaxy when that time come.

He was a witness to what Alenko suffered from Shepard died. Anderson remember that after the Normandy just went down, Alenko continued working, but it was like watching a robot walking, he wasn't even the shadow of what he was when Shepard was alive, so he ordered him to take some time off, he didn't want to a first so he order him to do so.

He hears the doorbell; he got up from the couch to go open the door he knew exactly who it was because he had sent a message to Antonio early to come see him in his apartment. He wanted to have a conversation with him, and clarify some doubts that he had, and give some advice to the boy.

"Major, I was waiting for you, you can come in," Anderson said after open the door.

Antonio walked into the apartment. "Nice apartment Anderson."

"This is small, which I have in the Citadel is much larger. Do you want a beer?" Anderson asks him.

"Yes, please. Anderson I found it strange that you wanted to see me."

Anderson grabbed two beers from the fridge, and then invites Antonio to sit in the leaving room to talk to him. "I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Anderson don't worry, I already gave you my word not to say anything. Though…Can I speak freely?"

'Sure, that is why I wanted to see you in my apartment so we can talk freely." Anderson could see that he was nervous

"I do not understand why you let them go, what they're doing is wrong is treason to the Alliance."

"That is your professional opinion, or your personal opinion?" Anderson asked him without hesitation, because he notices that Antonio wasn't acting as a soldier, but as a jealous person.

"I don't know what you are trying to tell me?" Antonio said looking down.

"Son, I didn't born yesterday I know you have feeling for Alenko."

"Anderson, I don't know what to say."

"What about the truth son."

Antonio let out a sigh. "Yes, when you sent him to Horizon, we were together."

"That's why you feel so much resentment towards Shepard; you feel that he take something from you." Anderson asked him, not as an admiral, but as a father to his son. Anderson never had children of his own, but with time, he had learned to love like a father few of those soldiers that he had the opportunity to work side by side.

"He did Anderson. Shepard forced Kaidan to go with him."

"Maybe, but that's not what I've seen. They even got married son. Antonio I know these two very well, I realized when they began dating, I didn't say anything, and I keep it quiet, Shepard was changing, he was becoming more human, and the two were doing an excellent job together."

"What you are trying to tell me with all this?"

"That if death didn't separate them I doubt you can do it. Don't waste your time on grudges; you are an excellent soldier, in these times we all need to be united. "

"I have no idea what happened to Kaidan, he wasn't like that."

"Kaidan is deeply in love, they would give their lives for each other. Sooner or later you are going to have to work with them, you can't face Shepard, you will not win, and I want you to be with them. Shepard is going to needed the best, and you are one of the best. Put your feelings aside, and help them win the war with the Reaper. "

"It is not easy, Kaidan means a lot to me, but I guess I can try."

Anderson looked at Antonio for a moment, something was telling him that it would not be like that, something in his eyes made him remind himself, when he decided to fight for Kahlee love, in spite of the distance between them, for their work among many other things. The only difference was he knew that the war that Antonio had against Shepard, was already lost. He well knows his boy, and he knew that Shepard loved Kaidan deeply, to the point of kill for him, and that was the only thing that terrified him.

After Antonio left a while later he hears the doorbell again, but this time he didn't know who may be knocking on his door. When opening the door he was surprised to see Hackett at his doorstep.

"Hackett!"

"I needed to talk to you Anderson, Can I came in?"

"Sure, came in."

Once inside Anderson offered him something to drink. "Tell me to what I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I wanted to hear the truth from you about what happened yesterday, not what you told the committee. Anderson did you knew they were plan to escape?"

He must have imagined that Hackett would think that he had something to do with their escape. Everyone knows he helped Shepard, years ago to steal the Normandy. "No but I saw them and I let them get away."

"I figured that much, Why?"

"Because they did nothing wrong. I know very well that they didn't work for Cerberus, and if they went to that prison, was in favor to you. If they blow up the relay it was for a good cause, if they had not done that, right now we were in deep shit, we are not yet prepared for an invasion. They don't deserve to be locked up!"

"I know Anderson, but the Reaper are coming, Shepard is the only one who can stop them, and he needs to be here."

Anderson felt that everybody thinks that Shepard was a kind of robot that his only job was to save the galaxy at all costs and that was it. By the contrast he realized that Shepard was a human being, and he had reached his limit sending everything straight to hell.

"They will be here Hackett, but meanwhile, they deserve a break. They did what you and I were not allowed to do, defend our colonies and defeat the collectors. For God's sake, Shepard gave his life serving the Alliance; I can't think that he can't take a moment of rest before returning to the fight, Alenko too. We don't know how it will end, I just hope it's not with Shepard death once again, he deserves to live in this galaxy after is free from the threat of those bastards."

"Well, if you put it that way, you're absolutely right."

"You are going to report me? Because I do not care -"

"No Anderson, if one of the reasons I want Shepard in the front of this war is because he is the only son of a bitch who doesn't follow the rules, and got the job done, no matter what. You and I know that the only way we can win this war will be cutting corners, not in the traditional way, the fact is that soon or later we all going to have to cut some corners to survive what is coming."

"Well, I'm glad you think so Hackett. Now that you're here, let stop talking about work and let go play one game of pool."

"Hum Anderson ... the last time I gave you a beating, now you want revenge?"

"Oh yes ... Follow me."

* * *

**Kaidan**

Kaidan was sleeping peacefully when he felt his husband's hand touching his ass, and he didn't understand how John can still be horny, they have sex like crazy all night last night. It wasn't that he was complaining, but he no longer had the strength for another round, so he continued pretending he was asleep, hoping that his husband will fell asleep again.

Moments later John was still touching him. "John."

"Uhm ..."

"Stop it."

"Stop What?"

"You are touching me. I'm tired love you made me come more than five times last night, even if I want to go again I don't think I can get it up, just give me a couple of hours ... John stop!"

"Baby what the hell are you talking about, I'm half asleep I'm not touching you. I'm tired too."

Then Kaidan realized that, the hand that was touching his ass didn't feel like his husband's hand. John's hand was more coarse and larger, plus John's caresses were always accompanied by kisses on his neck.

"Than who-" He heard a giggle. "Kasumi!"

John turned around quickly, "What the hell."

"Hey Jack did you recorded it?"

"Oh Yes, dammit Shep, five times, poor little Kaidan."

Kaidan try to cover them with the blanket.

"Oh Kaidan don't bother is too late, we already saw everything, and we have a recorded," Kasumi said laughing and looking a Kaidan's cock. "Kaidan you are cold?"

"Hey, in my defense it's sleeping and tired."

"Kaidan!" John covered him with a blanket.

"Hey, my reputation is on the line."

"You what? You only have to care if I consider big or not!"

Kaidan blushed. "Sorry!"

"How you two entered to the apartment?" John asked.

"Hey Shep, you forget who you're dealing with it? Kasumi is the best hacker she can break in anybody apartment."

"Yes I can, so get up boys; we have a very busy day. Tomorrow Jack is leaving to the academy, so today we want to spend the day with you two, and Joker, he's downstairs making breakfast."

Kaidan laughed and leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Well, first we are going to the beach for a while, than eat, then to the downtown, I want to get some ink on me," Jack said.

"But in what part of your body Jack? Because for what I can see, you whole body is covered in ink?" Kaidan ask her.

"You want me to tell you or to show you, Kaidan?" Jack asked with a smirk

"I don't think so. You are no show anything to my husband!" John said quickly.

"God Shepard, you are such a baby, don't be so jealous," Jack said laughing.

"Wait for us downstairs, so we can put on some close," John said.

"Okay, here you have a bathing suit and shorts put on."

Kaidan opened the bag and pull out the swimsuit, very sexy ones, and then he rubbed his forehead. John grabbed the swimsuit of his hand. "John-"

"It's no wait in hell; you're going to put that on!"

"But John-"

"No, you're too God damn sexy, they will not take your eyes off you!"

"Really Shepard!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi gets out ..."

"Girls, please wait downstairs I'll convince my husband in my own way."

"Okay."

John looked at Kaidan seriously as he crossed his arms. "No!"

"Really John," Kaidan said uncrossing John's arms, and crawling on top of him, taking his lips to his ear whispering something to him, that made John grab his ass letting out a groan.

"Shit Kaidan ... Fine you win, but if someone tries to-"

"Shhh ..." Kaidan silence him with his mouth.

A while later the two left the room. John would be the most jealous man in the galaxy, but the thing was that right now, Kaidan didn't know if, is going to be him who would be the one, which has to be aware of the looks toward his husband. John looked divinely sexy with those short, the t-shirt and the glasses on his head.

He realized that his eyes was completely blue, John no longer had red dots in them, and the scars on his face had disappeared. John seems to notice the way in which he was contemplating him, because he gave him one of his charming smile that take his breath away.

"Shepard woo..." Jack's Jaw drop.

"Dammit, Commander!" Joker said.

"What?" John said blushing.

Kaidan grabbed his husband's hand. "That you look so fucking appetizing is all."

"Kaidan-"

"You do Shep," Kasumi said.

"It's strange to see you in those clothes commander."

"Joker, don't call me Commander, in fact ... You all can call me John, you've earned with you friendship, and support toward us."

Kaidan was surprised, he didn't expect that, John only allowed him to call him by his first name, this was an advance, and definitely his John was a new man.

"Okay, what smells so appetizing Joker?" Kaidan wonders approaching the table where everyone sat down to eat breakfast.

Kaidan had never felt as happy as he was feeling now, around his friends laughing and eating together, and John looked happy. He didn't have that look of concern, but his eyes shone with happiness.

"Hey sweetheart, you want to get ink on your body, and give you a haircut?"

"But-"

"Please Kaidan; if you are married to a man like Shepard, which is a bad ass, you need to look like one," Jack said.

Kaidan looked at his husband. "Okay with one condition?"

"What is it love?"

"That you do a tattoo too, and Joker too ..."

"No!" Joker said

"Joker really?" John said.

"Oh fine!"

"Good, we'll wash the dishes, and then we can leave. Kasumi Come with me ..."

"Hey, it's me, or something is going on between the two of them?" Kaidan whispered to John, and Joker.

"Uhm ... I think so too. Just look at the way Jack touching Kasumi's back." John said.

"Good for her." Joker said.

A while later they were enjoying a beautiful day at the beach. Kaidan laughed as he looked at John, playing ball with the girls then he look Joker, who was sunbathing lying on the sand. He left John with the girls and approached him, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Hey, do you want to play?"

"You want me to break a bone?" Joker said sitting down.

"Dammit, Joker I'm sorry I forget your condition," Kaidan said sitting down beside him, and putting more sun screen.

"Do not worry Kaidan, I feel so happy. Just look at Shepard."

Kaidan looked at his husband, running behind Kasumi then fall to the floor with her, and Jack climbed on top of him, struggling to take the ball from him. Kaidan grabs his camera and take pictures of them.

"He does not look like Commander Shepard," Joker said.

"He still is Commander Shepard Joker, what happens is you are looking at the human side of our Commander, the side that he didn't allow anyone but me to see it into now, but you, Kasumi and Jack were able to earn his respect, trust, and affection."

"You changed him Kaidan. Shepard's happy now, but hopefully when he needs to kill the Reaper, Shepard won't have to-"

"No! John will survive this I'll make sure of that."

"Good, the Commander deserves to be happy."

"Baby came here," John shouted to Kaidan.

"Go with him Kaidan. I'll keep getting some sun before entering the water."

"Okay."

Kaidan approached him; the girls went to the water. Kaidan notice John was looking at someone behind him. "John."

"Hey, what you're looking at?" John said to a man who kept glancing at his husband ass.

"I'm free to look around?" The man said.

"No! That ass that you keep looking at, it's mine, so go hunt somewhere else."

Kaidan covered his face with his hands, feeling embarrassed. "John please stops!"

"What? That if why I didn't want you to put that thing," John grabbed his husband's waist. "Look at you, so fucking sexy."

Kaidan caresses his cheeks. "Let's go inside the water my jealous hubby."

John brushed his lips against Kaidan's gently, "umm ... You know we can do lot of things under the water."

Kaidan quickly pulled away from him. "Behave now ..." He knew how crazy his husband was, and surely he would want to fuck him under the water.

"Come back here ..."

"Catch Me," Kaidan said as he started to run until John caught with him, the two tumbling in the sand. John try to kiss him, Kaidan resisted playing with him until he couldn't avoid his husband's lips giving up to his kisses. He kisses his husband intensely, no matter who was on the beach looking at them. The feeling of the sand, the heat of the sun above them, and the salty taste of his husband's lips kissing him with a demand; it was more than he could ask for.

"I love you Kaidan, and I am extremely happy."

"Me too John ..."

The two remained kissing for a while, until they heard the clip of a camera. "Kasumi!"

"Hey boys, these pictures are worth a lot of credit in the Ethernet."

"John."

'Yes.'

"Catch her," he said before beginning to run with his husband behind the girls.

* * *

**John**.

John never had so much fun in his life, as he was doing now. After the beach, they went to eat in one of the best restaurant. After that everyone went to get a tattoo. The two of them tattooed with the symbol of freedom and the eagle. On the right side of his chest, John put the initial K, and Kaidan got the initial J. Now he was eating a Popsicle with the girls while Joker and Kaidan, were having a haircut.

"Hey John, that letter K on your chest was a beautiful detail, " Jack said.

John did like to hear his first name on Jack's lips." Thank you. Hey I wish you good luck in the academy. Try to do your best to behave well."

"Hey, I always do."

"Well, you'll have to make a jar, to keep the curses," Kasumi said laughing.

"Very funny Kasumi. Hey Shepard, stop sucking the Popsicle like that you are going to get stuck."

"Oh, believe me Jack I know how to suck, if you don't believe me asks Kaidan he will tell you."

Kasumi almost gets stuck with her Popsicle after hear him said that. "Dammit Shep! I'm never going to get used to hearing you talk like that."

John smiled at the girls. "Let me tell you something, I've learned to love you two like a sisters. I will never forget what you have done for us, and while I'm alive I will not let anyone hurt my sisters."

"Oh Shep, can I give you a hug?" Jack asked.

"Me too?"

"Sure."

John received the embrace and kisses of these two in each of his cheek, and he felt wonderful.

"Woo ... Do we missed something."

John nearly dropped his ice cream to see his husband new haircut. Kaidan cut his hair shorter at the sides and at the front they applied gelatin raising his hair a little more. With this haircut and the T-shirt he was wearing, which showed off part of his chest, and the muscles of his arms, John felt he was melting inside just look at him.

"Hey, John ... you are okay there?" Kaidan asks him smiling.

"I... Shit!"

"Dammit Kaidan you look good, Joker you look handsome too." Kasumi said.

John drew his husband kissing him in front of everyone. "God, you look so handsome baby."

"Shep give Kaidan what you buy for him in the store."

"Oh yes," John pull up a beautiful gold necklace with a Key chain with the word love, just as they called each other sometimes.

"Thank you ...you didn't have to do that love."

"Well, you give me the ring it was only fair that I give you something, let me put it on... see ... you're the most handsome man in the entire galaxy, no offense Joker."

"Oh no taken ..."

"Dammit you two are too cute." Kasumi said.

"Okay, where we go from here? I'm ready to get me a girl," Joker said.

"Where do you want to go my love?" Kaidan asks John.

"With you, I wouldn't mind going to the end of the world."

* * *

**Shepard's clone**

Shepard fell to the floor with a bloody mouth, he spit the blood before wiping his mouth with his hand, and then he looked at Maya with courage. They had been training for hours, and he felt tired. He needed a break.

"I need to rest!"

"That's what you going to tell to Shepard, when you're facing him?"

"I need a fucking break!"

"Shepard won't have pity on you. Get up off the floor and fight. I need you to use your powers."

"Shit, I can't"

"Yes you can, I don't want to hear excuses Shepard, get up of the fucking floor, and stop whining like a fucking bitch."

Shepard felt his blood began to boil inside him, without realizing it his biotic lit up. He gets up from the floor walking toward Maya, and then he grabs her by the neck. "How the hell did you call me?"

"Shepard-"

"I'm getting tired of you," Shepard said squeezing her neck tightly.

She hit him on his shoulders. "You're hurting me."

"Good, because that's what I feel when I see you, I want to hurt you, but I'm not that ungrateful, that's why I can stand your nonsense, and cruelty. I told you I needed to rest, and that's what I'm going to do," He said releasing her and moving away from Maya, then turned around to walk toward the door.

"Use that courage with the man who ordered your dead not in me."

Shepard simply ignored her and left to his bedroom. He felt his body so damn hot, he needed a cold shower, when he enters the room, there was another file on the bed, he didn't want to read more or see more videos, and he wanted the truth.

He opened the folder, finding a picture of "Liara T'Soni." He stayed at the image, looking at Azari photo, her eyes were blue as his, and he felt something that he didn't feel when Maya approached him. "Desire." Shepard ran his hand over the photo smiling; feeling the desire to meet her, now more than ever he wished Maya was lying to him.

He put the photo on the bed; then went to the bathroom after removing his clothing he enter the shower. His mind thought about the photo, those blue eyes, and his body began to react, he lowers his hand to his erection, this would be the first time he gives pleasure to his body.

Shepard can't stand the desire he was feeling, and slowly began to rub his cock, unable to control the moan that left his mouth. He was a human being, he thought. Cerberus create him in the laboratory, for his evil purpose, but the truth is that he felt like a normal person, he wanted to feel the warmth of someone hands on his body, but not Maya's.

He closed his eyes for a moment, the pleasure he was feeling at the time, was overpowering in some exciting way. His moans became more intense, when he reached the orgasm. Then he let out a sigh of relief, now feeling a lot better

Soon Maya is going to set up her plan to kidnap Kaidan, she believed that doing so would weaken Shepard, that he be an easy prey for her plans, and then with Kaidan over here he could talk to him. If his suspicions were correct, he wasn't going to let her hurt Kaidan or Shepard, on the contrary, his idea was to join them, if Shepard can forgive him for taking away even for a few moments the man he loved, but he had to take that risk to get to the truth.

A while later he was lying on his bed, when Maya walked in the door. He didn't want to talk to her, but he had no other choice. "What?"

"We need to go to the Citadel Archives."

"For what?"

"There we can exchange Shepard's fingerprints, for yours."

"You forget that Shepard's specter; I don't have his specter's code."

"Right now it wouldn't work at all, he's retired. I I'll find a way in."

"Then I don't understand what do you want with his husband? What you gain by kidnapping him?"

"Shepard, as I said before having Alenko will weaken Shepard, then we can lure him in. I need his onmitool to obtain these codes, then when the Reapers arrive, and Shepard is restarted as Spectre you are the one who be there. Kaidan Alenko is the only person in the world that fully knows Shepard, you can deceive him at first sight, because you two are identical, but in a moment of intimacy I'm sure that he will recognize you right away, he has to die."

It wouldn't be difficult to share a moment of intimacy with Kaidan, the man is handsome, and is an angel.

"I feel that you despise Shepard."

"Cerberus bright him back, to defeat the Reapers, and everything he does is think and breathe for Kaidan Alenko or you didn't see those video, the man melts like an idiot for him."

"That's called love."

"Love sucks Shepard; get that through your head. Love makes you weak."

"Maya, if this fails, I'm sure that Shepard will not hesitate to kill you cold, slowly and painfully, and me too."

"We won't fail Shepard, we Alenko gone; I can assure you Commander Shepard will fall."

She told him before leaving the room, Shepard grab Kaidan's picture again. "How could you bring down that hard commander, to make him become that man he is now, to the point of dying without you?"

Shepard feels a bit of scare, if he shared Shepard DNA, he only hop that he does not fall in love with Kaidan too because that would be his dead. He knew that Shepard would kill for him. He shakes that thought from his mind, and concentrate his thoughts on the other photo of Liara.


	20. Far from my

**I know this fiction might not fit everyone, but if you're one of the few people who like it and want to read more without waiting for my update, I already post it 61 chapters, 323194,words, in AO3, by redsun. /works/1241614?view_full_work=true. You can view chapter by chapter there. My English is no perfect I'm Spanish, but it did improved in future chapters.**

* * *

**Jack.  
**

Jack had never felt so nervous before a as she was feeling right now. Today was her first day at the academy, she just hopes that everything go well, and no one pointed her out by her past, or her tattoos on her skin. Kasumi had helped her choose decent clothes to fit her new career as a teacher.

She thought about Kasumi. Two days ago the two of them shared a great night after returning from the club with the boys. It was a shame she had to leave now that the two had decided to take a chance together. She smiled at the memory of hers boys, Shepard dance with them all night, and Kaidan too, and at the end of the night they were tally drunk.

She never imagined that Shepard was so funny, and nice, so different from that harsh commander he has to be in combat, and Kaidan he looked so handsome now with his new looks, Shepard drools for him, she enjoyed their company as she had never done before.

She looked toward the door of Kahlee sanders's office, Sanders had a meeting, so Jack was waiting for her to come out to show her the academy, and who would be her students. She felt anxious to know them and teach them.

She was supposed to teach them how to manage their biotic, as how to control and spread their barriers, and how they all together could create a much stronger barrier. They apparently wanted to train them to give support to the artillery units. She felt proud to work alongside with the guys that made her feel significant, with a purpose in life.

A few minutes later, Kahlee came out of her office.

"you must be Jack.?"

"Yes."

"I am pleased to meet you I've heard a lot about you."

Jack worried for a moment. "Oh."

"Don't be scared, good stuff. Apparently Alenko and Shepard, spoke highly of you. Shepard said that you were a crucial key to his mission, you were very helpful. That's why they recommended you to us; Shepard says that you are very powerful with your biotic, as also all that Cerberus did to you. They guys need someone strong to guide them."

"Yes, that's what I want to do something different with these guys. I want to teach them to protect themselves."

"I like that. Now I'll show you the Academy."

The academy was beautiful, and large, it was a safe place for students. Peace breathed through the halls. Jack felt at home there. It was the peace she needed at that moment that her life was finally straightening. Then she met her students, Rodrigues and the others. They received, and immediately accepted her.

Then Sanders showed Jack her room, it was small but clean and spotless.

"Tomorrow you can get started with the guys. Here you can feel at home."

"Thank you."

"Now I have to run to another meeting. With the Reapers approaching us, Anderson wants the kids ready for a fight."

"You and Anderson are close?"

"Yes, we go back a long time. We can't nearly see each other, with all the work that he has, and mine... I just hope someday we can have a vacation together he needed. Anderson works hard."

"We just need to destroy the Reapers first, trust me those guys we the best."

"That makes me happy to know. Talk to you later."

A few days later she had settled at the Academy, the guys had responded well to her teaching skills. Rodrigues was very young, restless and she had to be correcting her all the time, but over all, she was a powerful biotic.

She understood that they were just a few teenagers with adrenaline in their blood, that is why she can understood why they were so restless, but best of all, they were obedient, they listened to the teachings she gave to them.

She miss Kasumi, and her boys, more than she imagined, it was funny how a few months, she had no one to love or miss, now she had more than enough people to care for. So now that she had a few free minutes, she decided to write a few lines for them.

_Hey guys._

_I don't know how to start this letter is the first time I have a family to write, because that's what you two are for me, the family I never had. I guess by now you two have spent the three bottles of lubricants Joker buy, my crazy guys._

_You don't know how much I miss you two. Here I feel good I can't deny that. My kids obey me, they respect me. I've taught a lot to them so far. I can't curse so I keep it in a jar as Kasumi said. Sanders is a wonderful person with me, she helped me to educate myself, to be a good example for the guys. I can tell you that my life turned around eighty degrees, and I owe it all to you two._

_Sander told me what you two said about me, mainly John. This might sound strange, but I miss him a lot. I think of both of you every day before closing my eyes to sleep. I Just hope you are enjoying your freedom, here are always mentioning you, and believe it or not, no one say anything bad about you two, on the contrary, they all say that you two are very brave. I guess not many people agree on what the Alliance, did with you two._

_Remember David, I'm in charge of his teaching, he is doing very well. David is very smart and is a great help to me. He is not fussy as the others; on the contrary, he is more mature. With his help, we are creating a shield, very effective to defend the artillery. We identify each other, because we both were victims of Cerberus. David sends greetings and thanks for saving his life._

_Now I have to go back. Take care, and stay away from fights, or Shep, stop being so jealous that nobody will take away what is yours, even though I understand you, because if Kaidan was mine, I would put a rope on his neck to keep him by my side, and away from all eyes, because Damn, now is when he looks so sexy ... See you!_

_ Love you both. Jack._

* * *

**Kaidan**

Kaidan was looking a John, he was acting like a teenager. Kaidan didn't know how John had gotten the information from this fun park in Illium, but he did. At the entrance nobody recognized them; they wait in line as normal people do it was nice.

He still wasn't used to seeing John in shorts and T-shirts, but the man fit those clothes. These last two months had been like a dream for him. John pleased him in everything that he asks for. In the mornings John always woke him up between kisses and caresses, his commander was the most affectionate man of the world.

Almost every day they came out for a walk, the other days they had gone to see a horror movie, and Kaidan learned that John was afraid of ghosts, his big baby. Almost every day they go out to dinner or just to walk under the moon. John was funny and always makes him laugh, or blush. Sometime they just sat quietly enjoying the company of each other.

"Hey babe, let's ride on the roller coaster?" John said excitedly.

"What? No!" Kaidan had fear of roller coasters and heights.

"Why not?" John asked grabbing him by the waist.

"I... I have a fear of heights," Kaidan confessed fearful as he looked at roller coaster.

"What? Babe we work in space ships!"

"Yes, but we are -protected inside the ship, and in the shutter, not with those rails only as protection around our chests, it's not safe."

John stroked Kaidan's cheek softly. "I'll protect you, always."

"No!"

"Please Babe, Please I have never ridden in one."

Kaidan let out sight, every time John spoke softly with his voice so full of love at him, he couldn't say no. "Oh, dammit okay." He didn't know what he was going to do, John always gets his way.

John kissed him fast. "Thank you. Let's go to the line is too long!"

Kaidan had no time to say anything when John grabbed his hand taking him to the line. There his husband put his hands around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Kaidan could notice the curious way that most of the Asari were looking on them, but he didn't care, before he did, but not anymore.

Honestly he felt nervous; he never had ridden in a roller coaster before, his mother never allowed him by his implants, and headaches. Now his big baby was going to make him ride in that thing.

"Babe, you are very quiet," John said, kissing his cheek.

"You are a big baby you know that right?" It was the only thing he could say, no one who sees him, could believe that this man is capable of destroying a Reaper.

John grabbed his hand, tangling his fingers with Kaidan's "I'm your baby, hey don't be afraid you know I will not let anything happen to you. You see those kids playing in the park... I want us to have children Kaidan."

"We're going to have children someday love don't you worry," Kaidan said smiling, in his husband's arms he was feeling good, relaxed, and happy. Not having hostile around them, it was a feeling that Kaidan couldn't describe, but it was a good feeling. He loved the fact that, John didn't care to show his feelings towards him around people, that was one of the details that he loves the most about his husband.

A few moments later, the two of them were sitting waiting for the fun to begin, well for John, because Kaidan felt that his heart was going to come out of his chest, and he was sweating cold.

John grabbed his hand squeezing. "Hey are you okay?"

"I going to fucking kill you John for making me do this... "

"It will not be that bad, you'll see."

Well, he definitely was going to kill his husband, because when that thing started to move, he thought he was going to die, while his husband was shouting like a child enjoying the ride. Each time the car drop down Kaidan felt a drop in his stomach. He grabbed John's hand tightly. He kept his eyes closed most of the time the ride last. When the ride stop, Kaidan get out, and had to hold on to John.

"Babe-"

"You are going to sleep alone tonight!"

"No!"

"Fuck everything is spinning!"

"I'm so sorry love, came on let's sit on the bench."

On the bench, Kaidan grabbed his head. "This happens to me, for please you in everything you ask me. I should let you sleep along for a week."

"Please don't. I'm sorry babe," John said kissing Kaidan's cheek again and again.

"Okay, okay ..."

"You're pale," John stared at him a moment. "You look so sexy with your new look."

Kaidan blushed. "I'm the same."

"No," John grabbed his hands kissing. "I enjoy the ride!"

"Oh yes, I notice it!"

"Hey, do you want a pet."

"What?"

"Look there," John pointed to one of the play house. "If I hit the target, I can win a toy pet for you."

"You're for real?"

John gave him a pinch on his arm.

"John Why did you do that for?"

"To show you I'm real, let's go ..."

"But John that's cheating," Kaidan said, he knew that John would not miss to hit the target. The man was one of the best shooters.

"Hey. I am going to pretend to miss the first two times," John said winked at him.

Kaidan just shook his head and followed him, who could say no to this man. He saw John miss the target twice before hitting and win the prize, then he accept the prize as a small child, with a radiant smile on his face.

"For you babe."

"John I'm not a child," he saw John looking at the toy sadly. '"Oh, Fine!" Then Kaidan saw a girl crying to his mom for a toy. He approached the girl. "What are you crying?"

"Sorry, she wants one of these toys, but I can't hit those things," the girl's mother told him.

Kaidan wipes the tears from the girls face. "Do not cry, wait here I get you one..." Kaidan pay for a ticket, and as his husband did he won the prize, and gave the doll to the girl, she gave him a hug and a kiss before leaving with her mother with a beautiful smile on her face. Kaidan realized that his husband was looking at him insistently. "What?"

"And people don't understand, why I am madly in love with you," John grabbed his hand. "You're a saint. Let's go eat cotton candy."

"Woo I like that."

"Well, I hope you up for some ice cream too ..."

"John you had never come to a park like this one?"

"Yes, but hidden from the surveillance, sleeping in the bench to seek refuge in the cold, and rainy nights."

Kaidan felt an immense sadness hear that confession, then he kissed his husband on the cheek. "Hey, now you have me, so you can take refuge in my arms for a lifetime. You know what, before going to eat that ice cream, and the cotton candy, let go ride on the roller coaster again, I know it will make you happy."

"Really baby ..."

"Yes ... my big baby."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too ..."

Few days later Kaidan was reading a message that comes from Kasumi, but the message was a bit strange. She asks him to meet in another place alone, she had a surprise for John, but she wanted him to see it first. Kaidan managed to convince John to stay in the apartment watching the movie while he was going to buy dinner for both of them, because he did not want to cook tonight.

When he get to the place where Kasumi had indicated in her message something immediately seemed strange to him. The place was abandoned and in poor condition. "Kasumi," Kaidan calls her.

"Not exactly."

Kaidan heard a voice that seemed familiar, too familiar for him. He turns around finding someone with armor and an helmet on. "Who are you?"

Shepard's clone took off his helmet. "We finally meet Kaidan."

Kaidan took a step back. "John! What the hell is going on? How you know I was here? How do you got here so fast, and what you're wearing?!"

"I'm no your John Kaidan."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"You'll find out soon. Seize him."

Kaidan saw a number of mercenaries approach him he try to fight them, but one of them put a gun to his head. Kaidan looked at the man with his husband face angrily.

"Bring him, and don't hurt him or you all going to have to face me. Understood?"

"Yes boss."

* * *

**Shepard's clone.**

Shepard was listened to Maya shout him for more than half an hour, she didn't agree on the way he'd warned her people not, to hurt Kaidan. He realized that she was getting suspicious of him, so he had to act fast.

"There was no need to hurt him, Maya."

"He needs to die, you know that Shepard!"

"I know, but I want to talk to him first, besides you can't do anything to Kaidan until you have Shepard."

"Why the hell you want to be alone with him?" She yelled.

Shepard thought faster in his response." Well, if there is a way to hurt Shepard even more, is taking over of what is his," Shepard approached Maya. "How do you think Shepard will feel, seeing his man in my arms?"

She smiled. "Oh, now I understand, you want your own revenge?"

"Yes ..."

"Okay, Shepard you got me worries there for a bit, I thought you were in love with that idiot too."

"No... Now ... I'm going to see him. "

"Well, I have to go out and make some arrangements. I will send a message to Shepard, oh, you better be careful Shepard the base is very well guarded by my people..." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

Shepard waits for her to leave, to wipes his mouth with his hand. He couldn't bear the presence of this woman. He took deep breathes, and headed to the room where Kaidan was. He entered the bedroom.

"Kaidan."

"You, I'm going to fucking kill you." Kaidan said closing in on him.

Shepard put his hands in the front. "Wait Kaidan, Please, I don't have much time, I'll explain everything, but calm down I don't want to hurt you."

"What's your fucking game? And who are you?"

Shepard looked anger in his eyes and then looked at him carefully. Now he understood why Shepard is crazy about this man, he looked more handsome in person than in pictures.

"Stop looking at me like that, and answer my questions."

"I... I'm a clone."

"What?"

"Cerberus created me, for spare part just in case Shepard needed a lung, or kidney, to use my organs, then after Shepard woke up, he no longer needed me and left me for dead."

"That's sick."

That quick response from Kaidan makes Shepard to understand many things. "Yes, I wasn't supposed to wake up, so a few months ago Maya, the woman you saw a while ago woke me up from the coma, and did neurons implanted in my brain."

"I don't understand, why we didn't know about this, why am I here?"

"Listen to me, Maya wants to kill you, and Shepard, then she wants me to take his place."

"Not! That is not going to happen, no one will hurt John!"

"Calm down, please. Maya told me that Shepard knew about me, and ordered my death. For some reason, I don't believe her. She handed me you, and Shepard Dossier. She also handed me videos, and in these videos I could see that you were an honest, and good person, so I play her game so I can talk to you. You are the only one who can clear my doubts."

"John didn't know about you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! He would have told me. John has no secrets with me, and I know for a fact that if, he had known he never would have ordered your death. John is not like that. He could be cruel, ferocious, but he is smart, and I'm sure that John would have helped you, so you could have help him in his fight against the Reapers, so as he did with Grunt."

"Yes, I knew about Grunt. Kaidan." Shepard attempt to touch him.

"Don't touch me."

"I will not hurt you Kaidan, for some reason I can't hurt you!"

"Then let me go. John must be going crazy, please!"

"I can't do that, is not that easy, the base is well guarded, I need to think how to get you out of here. I can't stand Maya any longer; she wants me to stain my hands with blood. I don't understand why, but I can't. ..I can't be so heartless. I try to persuade her so she didn't do this, but I had my hands tied, at first I was very weak, she could kill me if she wanted to. I am fully human, I don't have synthetic parts like Shepard does, and I'm not as strong as he is...I'm so confused..." Shepard said sadly.

"Hey," Kaidan approached him grabbing his hand. "You have John's DNA; John is not bad he just had a bad start. That is why you feel like that."

Shepard dared to touch his cheek. "You are good. All this time I've been stuck here, Maya tried to fill my head with a lot of bad things, a while back I had to tell her I was going to try to have you, to hurt Shepard, so she won't suspect my real reason to talk to you. She's evil and powerful."

"John can help you."

"After this, I'm sure that he would kill me."

"I will not allow it."

Then for the first time in his life, Shepard clone felt something come out of his eyes, "tears," to hear the words of this man who a while ago, he'd made him go through ones of the worst moments of his life. So he asked himself how that man can believe in him just like that. How Kaidan can have compassion for someone who was created, and that hardly know anything about being a human?

"You believe in me?" Shepard said between tears.

"My husband has a gift, and that is, his eyes say what he really feels inside, I can see the same look on you. Yes I believe in you."

"Cerberus created me for a macabre purpose, Maya wants me to become someone I don't want to be, but I swear that's not what I want, I need you help Kaidan."

"You got it. I will not let anything happen to you, so how do we get out?"

"I don't know."

"who sent me that message?"

"She did."

"There any way to get a message to John?"

"She disable your Onmitool, and mine I'm sure she monitors my movements. The only way would be to get close enough to her, to send a message from her onmitool."

"That is dangerous." Kaidan walked away from him, by standing in the window. "Right about now, John must be..." He rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry."

'What's your name? "

"Ah ..."

"You're not John, you need a name ... what about Adrian, I like that name, Adrian Shepard. "

"A name means to be someone."

"You are someone, you're a human, and for what I'm seeing, and feeling, you're a good person ... so Adrian, tell me everything you know about this base, and the people you've been working with it, and tell me everything that bitch told you. She doesn't know who she's messing with. John is going to kill her, and I will not lift a finger to help her."

Adrian smiled at him he liked the name, and he like him.

* * *

**John.**

John was walking back and forth impatiently in his apartment, waiting for Kasumi, and Joker. It had been more than four hours since Kaidan had disappeared, and only an hour, someone sent him a message saying they had Kaidan, and that he has to wait for future indications. He wipes his tears with anger, he had sworn that he would protect Kaidan, and he fails him.

John knew that this was a plan to hurt or get to him, Kaidan had no enemies, and anyone who wanted to hurt him knew that Kaidan was his weakness. If anything happened to his husband, he was done. "Damn!" John shouted throwing everything that was on the table against the floor. "God Dammit Kaidan!"

His hands were shaking with anger, he was going to kill with his own hands the person that had Kaidan, and if anyone dares to hurt him, or touch a hair of his head he swearing to kill that person slowly and painfully, no one, absolutely no one plays with what was his.

He sat on the sofa his legs were failing him then he covered his face with his hands, crying uncontrollably. He knew that such happiness would not last longer, that it is as if, something was against them to be completely happy.

"Kaidan," he whispered through tears, remembering that day in the park. Those wonderful moments that the two had been living, moments that he would not change for anything in this world.

Kaidan was his life, nothing made sense without him, if he loses his husband, he wouldn't have the strength to get up to move on without him, and as he told Kaidan, that day his heart would stop beating.

"Shep ..." Kasumi said as they entered the door.

John looked up at his friends, without hiding his tears. "Kasumi ... Someone took Kaidan ... I... Dammit."

Kasumi immediately sat next to John, hugging him tightly. "Calm down Shep."

"Yes Shepard, calm down tells us what happened?" Joker said.

"I can't, I can't, whoever has Kaidan want to harm me, and they surely know that if anything happens to Kaidan it will be that end of me."

"But how they take him? You two are always together."

'"Kaidan insisted on going alone to buy dinner for us... Someone send me a message." John showed him the message to them.

"You have no idea who -"

'"NO!" John took a deep breath. "Sorry Joker ... No, I don't know."

"Do not worry I talk to Liara, she would see what she could find out right through her channels."

"Thanks for coming."

"Don't thank us Shep that is why we are friends. We have to wait, and see if they send you another message, meanwhile let me see if I hack where that message came from, I'm sure it's you whom they want."

After a few moments, he could compose himself; he needed to be strong think things clearly. He search in his mind who would wanted to hurt him, Cerberus was the first organization that came to mind, but that was not the way they act, or maybe someone who had a personal grudge against him.

Throughout his life, John had made many enemies, but now he couldn't think of anyone in particular. It was also strange form Kaidan to insist on going alone to buy food. John saw Kaidan read something in his onmitool before leaving.

His head was spinning out of control. Joker brought him a glass of water. "Thanks Joker."

"Hey, don't worry Shepard we'll find him."

"You know Joker, the other day we went to an amusement park Kaidan had a fear of roller coasters ...I... hold his hand and promised Kaidan to always protect him. I fail him, Joker I did," John said shakily.

"Don't said that Commander, there things that it can't be avoided, and Kaidan knows that."

"Okay, who sent this message is very smart, the sign reverses to too many sources, I think is better to go with Liara, there we can decipher where the signal comes from."

"Then let's go, we can't wait any longer, I can't even imagine what they can do to Kaidan to hurt me, but I swear I'll kill them with my bare hands," John said with his voice full of anger. He had never felt so much rage and desire to kill someone as he was feeling now.


	21. The old Commander Shepard

** John.**

John woke up after a couple of hours of sleep, because Liara practically forced him to do so. It had been more than 24 hours since Kaidan had been kidnapped and they had not been able to locate him. Those who had him had managed to erase their tracks.

John sat at the foot of the bed, rubbing his forehead, the anxiety was killing him. Every minute that passed seemed like an eternity to him. He couldn't help thinking that all this was happening because of him. People like him couldn't love, someone once told him, and now he understood why, but it wasn't anything that he could do about it, the love he felt for Kaidan, was too big for he just let him go.

He saw Liara enter the room with a glass in hand. "Hey."

"I figured you couldn't get much sleep. I brought you a drink this will relax you."

"The only thing that can relax me is to see Kaidan!" John said, while grabbing the glass from her hand. "Anything yet?"

"No."

"Dammit!"

"Whoever has Kaidan is smart, but not as much as I'm. I have sources that are about to get me information."

"Oh thank God, I'm going crazy Liara." John took a sip of his drink. "You know Liara; I'm not worth anything, but Kaidan -"

"Hey, don't say that," Liara grabbed his free hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You are valuable, you are our hero."

"Yea," John stood up and looked at his glass with melancholy. "What kind of hero I'm that I couldn't protect the only person I love in life," he said sadly as he struggled to hold the tears that blurred his view.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Shepard; it's not your fault."

"The hell it is not! Everyone knows that Kaidan means the world to me, including my enemies, and you know they are many. I don't understand, I pay for everything I did when I died…I think Dammit! Why everyone insists on hurt me? What do I have to do to protect the one I love the only person who loves me!"

"Don't say that Shepard, I love you too, many people love you, and you saw it with your friends."

"Liara please-"

"Do you think I didn't suffer with your death? I did! Maybe not as Kaidan did, but it hurt me a lot to lose my friend, and as I told Kaidan, yet I love you Shepard, but I know the place I have in your life, and I know you don't have a place in your heart for anyone else other than Kaidan, but I'm your friend, and it hurts me to see that you're going through this."

"Hey," John put the glass on the bedside table and approached her, grabbing her cheek. "Sorry, I'm very nervous, and angry. I don't know what I'm saying, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, you are my friends, but I'm desperate Liara."

"I know we all know that if, there something that can destroy the Great Commander Shepard, is that you lose Kaidan, but we are here Shepard…with you."

"I know Liara. I don't know what I would do without the support of all of you. if, Kaidan taught me one thing is that, in difficult moments like this, the affection and understanding of people who love you, is what makes the difference between getting ahead or sink in sadness and despair.

"That sound like our Kaidan."

"I miss him Liara. Is had been just one day, and I miss him so much."

"I know hang in there Shepard."

John heard his onmitool sound, and Liara leaves him alone to take the call, which came from Jack. He knew the scolded Jack was going to give him, so he breathe deeply, and he picked up the call.

"Jack-" He started to say, but immediately Jack jump on him.

"What the fuck John! I have been gone just a couple of weeks and you already lost our Kaidan. Who took Kaidan? How could you let this happened John? How? "

John looked at Jack right through his onmitool. He never had seen her as angry and desperate at the same time as he was seeing her now, her eyes were full of tears. "Do you think I wanted this to happen? Jack I'm dying without my husband, Kaidan has been gone for one day only, and I feel like I'm drowning without him," John said shakily.

"I'll leave everything and go where you are."

"NO! Jack you have your students they need you, I'll keep you informed of everything." John knew that at this point she could not leave her job, or her students, and Kaidan would be very angry if she did.

"John you have to find him, do not let anything bad to happen to Kaidan he is an angel, this is not fucking fair" Jack said shakily.

"I know Jack, but I'm sure that is not Kaidan whom they want, they want me, they want to hurt me, and is working. I... oh, God!" John couldn't continue.

"Hey, don't fall apart on me now, and promise me that you're going to kill them with your own hands."

"You can count on it!"

"Good, I'll wait on you call."

"Okay, thanks for calling jack."

"Don't mention it, you know the immense affection that I have for you two, you are my family Shep, don't forget it."

"I won't."

John hung up the call then finished his drink and went outside. Kasumi was talking to Feros. Joker was talking to Liara. Then he thought about how Kaidan would be, at this very moment, if he has been beaten or tortured to get information from him. Knowing Kaidan, he would die to protect him. Then his breathing began to stir. John felt he was drowning, and before the others see him he turned around towards the bedroom again, his legs failed him, and he kneeling down in front of the bed.

"Kaidan." If someone touched him, or do things to him, only to get back at him, he would go mad. John closed his eyes, to see those brown eyes in his mind trying to find the peace that Kaidan's eyes always gave him. "God doesn't take away my husband; don't take away my life I beg you."

His onmitool started ringing again; he let out a sigh and what he saw terrified him. John felt that his heart began to beat faster, his lips began to tremble uncontrollably, and then he had to bite hard. The tears that he had content before, began to flow from his eyes helplessly. "Kaidan!" Kaidan was on the screen with his face all bloodied.

"John ..."

John saw Liara and the others enter the room then he look at the screen again. "Damnit what are they doing to you baby?" It was the only thing he could manager to say.

"John don't come is a trap"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"No!" John cries out when someone hit Kaidan hard. The person who hit him approached the screen.

"Well Commander Shepard, if you don't want us to keep beating your man, you will do what I say," the person said right through it helmet, but he could swear it was a woman's voice.

"I"m going to fucking kill you," John shouted immediately with all the strength of his lungs..

"Na ... na ... Commander Shepard, I'm the one who gives the orders in here."

"Hey you fucking bitch, what the hell are you doing to him?"

"You stay out of this!"

John didn't understand what was going on, who had entered the room. The voice of the person that entered the room, he couldn't tell who it was, but whoever this person is was trying to help Kaidan, then the communication got cut short.

"NO! Dammit NO!" John felt his whole body started to shake with anger, his breathing began to stir.

"Shepard calm down!"

"NO ... I... I'm going to kill everyone... dammit! Liara that communication, please ..." He said shakily, he wasn't prepared for what he had just seen. Yes, he had seen Kaidan bloodied before, in combat, but he was there, to care, to apply medicated gel for him, but not now. The impotence was killing him.

'I'm on it. "

Kasumi hugged John tightly. "Shep you are shaking calm down."

"I'm going to tear them apart with my bare hands Kasumi; they messed with my life ... with everything I love, fucking bastards!"

John grabbed Kasumi tightly weeping uncontrollably, but thinking about the person who was defended at Kaidan, he could not see his face, the voice seemed familiar, but John could not tell who it was. He couldn't stop watching Kaidan's bloody face, his baby, his life, his Kaidan in his mind.

* * *

**Adrian.**

Adrian felt that his blood was boiling inside him, to find that bitch beating Kaidan. Now he understands why she wanted to be alone with Kaidan. This had already reached its limit; he couldn't continue playing her game.

"Shepard, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"My name is Adrian, you bitch."

"What the hell! You are Shepard, and watch how you call me. You belong to me!"

"NO! I don't fucking belong to anyone! "

Adrian approached Kaidan... "Kaidan...Kaidan, please answer me...What the hell did you do to him?"

"I drugged him to control his biotic." Maya grabbed Adrian's arm tightly. "Shepard he is just a tool for our purposes, leave him. I need to make that call."

Adrian grabbed Maya by the neck. "Your game is over; I will not do this anymore."

"You can't do this to me," she yells.

'"It's done. I'll take Kaidan in leave." Adrian said releasing Maya, and returning with Kaidan.

"I'm not going to allow this Shepard, if you don't do what I tell you, I swear I will kill your new little boyfriend," Maya walk to the door. "From now on monitor this room, and Shepard has no more authority to walk alone by the base you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Adrian, pick Kaidan up from the chair and laid him on the bed, then he went to the bathroom to get a wet towel, and return to wiping Kaidan's face. "Kaidan, please wake up." His hands were shaking with anger. That bitch had to die painfully. He looked Kaidan swollen face. "Oh God, Kaidan I'm sorry."

Kaidan opened his eyes slowly, but everything was spinning and his eyes were blurry. "John," he takes his hand to Adrian's face. "John…"

Adrian covered his hand with Kaidan's; he did not dare to deny it. "Yes, Kaidan wakes up."

"John ... I need you ... to hold me."

Adrian couldn't refuse and leaned back next to him hugging him tightly. Now he had to think what he was going to do right now before Maya deactivates his onmitool, so he started writing, it was a short message, which the coordinates from the place where they were. He only hoped they arrived before it's too late.

Adrian felt Kaidan shiver in his arms, by the effect of the drug the fucking Brooks apply to him. He left Kaidan along only for few hours to train for orders of that bitch. He continued acting, so she didn't harm him, but after see her hitting him, like that he couldn't control himself.

He stayed with Kaidan for a while until he was recovering. "Kaidan how you feeling?"

"Adrian, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, you asked me to hold you. Well, not to me if no John. I could say no to you, you looked pretty bad."

"Is okay ... Damn, she injects something on my."

"I know, sorry Kaidan, but I told her that I no longer would continue her game. I send the coordinates to Shepard, I only hope that he gets here soon, Maya threatened to kill you, and I will not allow her to do it."

Kaidan smiled and stroked his cheek. "Thanks Adrian, you are fully human, but that bitch is a monster."

"Yea I know I want to kill her so bad."

'"My head Adrian ... oh Shit ... my head ..."

"How can I help you?" Adrian asked in despair. It hurt to see Kaidan in the way that bitch had left him.

"John always massaged my temples can you?"

"Okay Kaidan," Adrian began to massage his temples, thinking how lucky Shepard was to have Kaidan and the nonsense that he was doing putting his eyes at someone who was forbidden to him. He knew that Shepard wouldn't hesitate to kill him if, he makes a move on his husband. No, Adrian wasn't like that he didn't know much of the human being, but he knew what it meant to have respect for another person.

"Kaidan tell me about John."

"John is wonderful; he is not what everyone thinks."

"I noticed in the videos, that by the way were ... you know ...to hot!"

"Oh ... Oh ... Adrian ... you've never had sex with Maya?"

"NO! She tries, but no, I could do it, not because I wasn't capable of doing it, but because I don't like her ... on the contrary, she makes me sick. "

"Well, later you are going to find someone you like it."

"I already like someone but that person is forbidden to me."

'Adrian-"

'Is okay, hey tell me about Liara, I saw a picture of her. I like her too."

"Oh God."

'"What?"

"She is in love with John. "

"Seriously!"

"Yes, but maybe you're what she needs."

Then the door opened. "Shepard, Brooks wants to see you."

"I don't want to see her." But the guard grabbed him by the arm, and the other guard pointed to Kaidan with a gun to his head. "No! Okay, I'm coming."

"Adrian please, be careful... "

Adrian smiled at him. "I'll be fine."

Adrian left the room with the guards, to Mayan room. When he entered it was obvious she was furious. He said nothing, he just stay there watched her walk back and forth for a moment.

"Why are you doing this to me? I gave your life; I've protege you from Shepard."

"No, that's a lie; I know very well that Shepard didn't know I even existed. You lied to me. You're just an evil woman, that the only thing you want is power." Adrian yelled at her, now without the mask that he had to be using all this time with her. It was time to put the cards on top of the table.

"Well, yes he didn't know anything, but what that has to do with our plans." Brooks approached Adrian. "Shepard you can have it all, you can be the hero that the galaxy needs."

Adrian took a step back. "I told you not to call me Shepard, Kaidan gave me a name."

"Kaidan, always, Kaidan ... It's all because of that bastard, you've fallen for the stupid man as Shepard did."

"What if I am? That's not your fucking problem."

"You're a stupid Shepard. What you're pretending to do? To stay with Kaidan, or you forget that the poor fool loves the real Shepard, and don't see beyond him."

"I didn't say I'm going to try to do anything with Kaidan, I'm no like you I don't want to hurt people Dammit! I know very clear what my place in Kaidan's life is, but I can help them in their fight with the Reapers, I'm a human being. I want to do good things, not what you've trying to teach me all this time"

"You're shit... you're only a thing that was created by Cerberus. I gave you a purpose in life, and now you pay me like this, because of that idiot. Well, you'll have to watch him die then."

"I will not let you put another finger on top of Kaidan again, Brooks!"

"And who are you to tell me what I have or I don't have to do! I'm who gives the orders in here don't forget that. I'll give you 24 hours to think things over Shepard, if you don't desists of that stupid idea you have, I have a way to ease of your brain, all that has just passed, and bring you back to me side."

"You're not going to put a finger on top of me you stupid bitch," Adrian said before walking out the door to Kaidan's room. He sat in the chair looking at Kaidan.

"Adrian what happened?"

Briefly Adrian talks Kaidan, about his conversation with Brooks.

Kaidan got up from the bed and grabbed his hand. "Look at me."

Adrian did. "Kaidan I'm sorry I never should follow her game, and bring you here."

"I'm happy you did."

"But Kaidan, look at you, look what that bitch did to you."

"She will pay, she doesn't know John, I do. She don't ever have clue what is coming for her. But if you had not brought me here, who knows if, she would have convinced you to help her in her evil plans. Adrian you're good."

'She wants to brainwash me."

"She will not have time to do it; John will not fail us, he will come."

"Shepard won't be as understanding with me as you are."

"Hey you're talking to the only person in the world that Shepard listens to. I know that a first, he'll be doubtful, John is slow to trust people, perhaps because most of the people want to kill him, but he will come around. I'll be there for you; I'll help you to learn more of what is to be human."

Adrian grabbed Kaidan hand. "Thank Kaidan. Shepard is the luckiest man in the world to have someone like you."

* * *

**Maya Brooks.**

Maya was feeling angry with Shepard; she didn't understand how things got out of hand just like that. She was so sure that her plans would work, and now everything was going under. All her plans were going belly up because of that stupid Kaidan.

She didn't understand what these two idiots see in Kaidan, yes, the man was handsome, but that was it. Kaidan was insignificant for her, he was just as any soldier, and in fact for her he was a mistake for his L2 implant. She wanted to kill him with her pure hands, so maybe Shepard would come back to her.

She wanted all, she wanted the Normandy. She wanted to fight side by side with Shepard, with their own crews, so that he becomes to be a hero. Then she want to make him fall in love madly with her, to make Shepard's clone lost his head over her, and then give it all to her. She wanted to be important as Miranda once was to the Illusive Man. What could give more result of being the wife of the hero of this galaxy, but the idiot keeps rejecting her all the time.

She had tried to take him to bed, but had been unable to do so. Maybe the problem was that damn Shepard's DNA, which was affecting her plans apart from Kaidan. Maybe she should have been more subtle with Shepard, produce more evidence against that idiot of Commander Shepard, but she never thought that Shepard's clone would be so weak, and be convinced so fast for that idiot, but on second thought he already doubted her before abducting Kaidan, It was her fault for ignoring the signs.

She headed toward the bedroom where they were, and found them talking like best friends. She noticed the look of hatred that her creation was giving to her, but she didn't have feelings, so that look wasn't concerned at all to her.

"What do you want Maya?" Adrian asked.

Maya ignored his words and approached Kaidan. "What is it with you that you have manager these two idiots to fall in love with you?"

Kaidan looked at Adrian, who looked down at the floor, and then he look at her. "I have a heart, which you don't have," Kaidan said firmly.

"Do you really think that feelings lead to anything good? Just look at this thing, he could have it all with me, and now I will have to possibly kill him because of you."

"First, he's not a thing, his name is Adrian, and he is more human than you are, and second you don't know who you're getting into it, you heartless bitch. John will kill you slowly, and I'll be happy to observe when he does it. "

"You, Please if you are a poor fool, who believes in the good in people, you damaged the real Shepard, before he met you, Shepard was the great commander, capable of anything, now I doubt he can kill me... I'm just a helpless woman, you don't believe so? "Maya said, trying to touch Kaidan's cheek.

"Don't touch him," Adrian said grabbing her hands.

"Look at you Shepard. Do you really think this idiot is going to notice you, he has the real Shepard, which is much better than you are."

"Maya, I told you that's not what I'm looking for. You still have time to save yourself, let us go!"

"Never, I can still fix you." Maya looked at Kaidan. "I will kill you after I have Shepard in my hands. Shepard you know you have 24 hours to think. "

"I will not change my mind."

"So I'll see you in my laboratory within 24 hours," she said before leaving them alone.

She could steal those memories of Shepard's brain; Miranda wasn't the only one who knew how to create someone. They two never met, because the illusive man gave them different jobs. But Maya was the one who put together that entire Dossier for Shepard's suicide mission. She also worked in many experiments for Cerberus. She was the one to clone Shepard, and patch Kai leng after Anderson, nearly killed him.

If she left the Illusive Man was because he started talking about controlling the Reapers when they arrived, and his methods were becoming macabre. His soldiers were converting in something like Husk, so she feared for her life. Then she rescued Shepard because the Illusive Man had left him at his mercy on that basis.

She entered her lab, "Prepare everything to intervening Shepard."

"But boss, what else we can do to him?"

"I want that part of his memory gone."

"We have test subjects. We can transplant a part of his brain where memory is stored."

"Exactly I'll be in my quarters until tomorrow if you need me."

* * *

**Kaidan**

Kaidan was walking from side to side across the room, thinking what to say to Adrian. He didn't expect that, Adrian felt something strong for him; he didn't want that, he doesn't want to make him suffer. Kaidan hardly knew him, but he had studied him in these hours they had shared together.

He was and behaved identically to John, they were like two drops of water, and Adrian gave him the same look John use to give him a first when they met. It was all a bit confusing, he was desperate to see john, but looking at Adrian it was like he was looking at his husband.

Kaidan could see the despair in his husband eyes, right through the onmitool where the bitch made the call. He wanted to shout that he loved him, and miss him, but he just try to give John a warning before that bitch hit him hard with her gun. They needed to get out of here. "Adrian."

"Kaidan listen about what she said-"

"Do you feel or not feel something for me?"

"Yes I do, but it is not my intention to come between you and Shepard."

"How?"

"What? '

"How do you have feelings for me, we barely know each other."

Adrian stood in front of Kaidan then grabbed his hands. "Do you think it's hard? I had been studying you for weeks, watching those videos, so intense. You are a wonderful human being, and I don't know, perhaps because I have Shepard's DNA that is all I can think why I'm feeling this for you, but I've also seen Shepard, and I know that he would die without you, so the only thing I want is to be your friend, my feelings ... Well, I'll put it aside."

Kaidan touches Adrian's cheek making him smile. "See, that's what it means to be an good human being, not wanting to do harm to others who don't deserve it, thanks. I would hate that you faced Shepard because me, he is a terrible opponent."

"Kaidan, do you think he will let me fight with you two?"

"I told you, you will ... Now let's think how to get out of here, we can't wait to know if John received the message or not, and I will not let that bitch brainwashed you."

Between them, they thought fast, Adrian said that at night there were only a few guards guarding the base; the majority of them were drinking at a bar near the area where the base was. The mercenaries working for Brooks were a private military corporation called Cat6. Cat6 is an Alliance nickname for dishonorable discharges; many of them have criminal records, histories of steroid abuse, and other charming features, hired by Brooks.

"So they are a bunch of criminals?"

"Yes Kaidan, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight them."

"You know how to use a gun?"

"Yes."

"So don't worry. I would guess that you are adapted as John is. You know how to use your biotic? Because if John comes for us, we have to help him, he doesn't have a crew now. I can only imagine that Kasumi, Joker and maybe Liara," Kaidan saw him grin, "Will come with him." Kaidan laughed.

"What?"

"Or nothing, you're just like John, when you hear something you like you grinning!"

"Oh, sorry," Adrian said rubbing his neck nervously.

"See, that too. You are nervous?"

"How do you know?"

"John does that with his neck! Dammit this is confusing."

Adrian laughed and nudged him. "Look at it this way, now you have two John, one being a man who adores you, and the other is never going to get tired of thanking you for what you are doing for me, and I promise to be your best friend, well, if Shepard lets me, I could see that he is extremely jealous."

"Ha, you do not have any idea of how much, and for what I saw, how you react when Maya touches me, so are you."

"Shit we do share the same DNA, do we?"

"I know! Now, about you biotic..."

"Oh yes, I still do not know how to handle it well."

"Okay, I'll explain how you can do it. There are times that our powers work with our emotions ...thinking in something bad, think of Brooks that will help!"

Adrian laughed out loud. "Yes my friend that will work a lot ..."

* * *

**John.**

"Shepard stops, you are going to kill him before he can give you some information," Liara said to John.

John looked at the criminal in front of him for a moment. Liara manage to trace the call, in addition, John received a very estrange message with some coordinates, but he didn't know whether to trust the message, or no. Liara sources told her the name of the band that had Kaidan "Cat6," and where some of them used to gather in the evenings.

The place was closer to the coordinates that someone just gave him in that message, but he couldn't go blind; he needed to know what kind of surveillance they had there. He couldn't afford a mistake, and then something happened to his husband, John wouldn't never forgive himself.

"Tell me who your boss is?"

"If I talk I'm dead. My boss has no compassion for anyone!"

"You're going to die anyway," John said before punching him in the face.

"Shepard!"

'"Kasumi stays out of this!" John cries out, he wanted blood. Saying that he was angry, don't ever come closer to what he was feeling after that call, after seeing the bloody face of his husband

"Then, for what I'm going to talk if, you going to kill me either way, Commander Shepard?"

John looked at his gun for a moment. "Well, you can choose if, you want to die slowly and painfully, or quick and painless."

"You are not serious, we all know you are no like you used to be before, Criminals like us."

Without hesitation, John shot him in one of his legs, and then he listening to him screaming in pain, and his cries were music to his ears. "So I'm being serious or not?" John asked pointing to his other leg.

"No ... Please wait ... Her name is Maya Brooks is all I know."

John had never heard that name. "The base where that bitch is, I need to know what kind of surveillance they have."

"Now at night only a few guards, outside and inside."

"Where they have Kaidan?"

"How the hell I know that?"

John shot him in the other leg. "Wrong answer I guess."

"Shepard!"

John gave Liara a warning looks.

"In one of the rooms in the back part of the base, near the laboratory, but is always someone with him."

'Who? "

"Someone, that looks just like you!"

'What the hell you are taking about!"

"Please is all I know."

John thought fast, maybe this man was trying to confuse him, perhaps the person who interrupted the call, defending Kaidan, but what he was saying didn't make sense, someone the looks like him, he walk behind the chair. "You don't deserve that I wasted one more of my bullet on you," John whispered in his ear, before grabbing his head and break his neck. As if nothing had happened he approached Liara.

"Let 's go."

"Shepard wait, you're losing it, you're behaving like the old Commander Shepard"

"Do I Liara?"

"Yes Shep, you didn't have to kill him like that."

"Do he have mercy on his victims? I don't think so." John asked pointing to the man body.

"Shepard -"

"Don't Shepard me Liara, when we get to that base, everyone will die, so you're with me or not?"

"I am but ..."

"NO BUT!" John approached her. "All I wanted was some quiet time with the man I love before the fucking Reapers arrive, is that too much to asks Liara? I'm tired of people try to kill me or lock me up, all the fucking time, and I let it go by, but this, no! They messed with the only person who is cable to keep me sane. I swear to you that one by one of everyone who were involved in this, are going to find out who Commander Shepard really is. What I did to that scum, is nothing compared to what I'll do to that fucking Brooks, when I have her between my hands. Now let's go every minute we lose in here is one less for kaidan."


	22. Back in my arms

**Adrian.**

Adrian was looking out the window, realizing the estrange movement that was going on outside. Kaidan and he were waiting for the guards shift to change, but for some reason more guards were coming. He had a feeling that something was happening, but now he had no way to find out, because Maya had cut him off of all communication with the guards.

He looked at Kaidan for a moment; he was trying to activate his onmitool. Kaidan was a good engineer, and maybe he can get it to work again. As he watched him, Adrian couldn't help but admire the courage of this man, and the faith that he had put into Shepard.

He couldn't deny that he felt a little scared by Shepard, because he knew that by now John Shepard had to be blind by rage, and he can't judge Shepard about it, because he will feel the same way if this had happened to him. Adrian didn't know how Shepard would react when he see him, and realize that was him who his husband kidnapped.

He had hopes that Kaidan could convince him. The truth was he wanted to be close to Kaidan even if, it is like friends only, Adrian prefers that, to not see him anymore.

"Kaidan, something is going on, their more guards of the ordinary." Adrian saw Kaidan smiling. "What?" He asked him curiously.

"It's John."

"Do you think so?"

"Oh, yes. If I know my husband, I know for fact that by now, he finds someone who works for that bitch, and he was able to extract information form him, or her, after torturing that person or course, because he wouldn't believe blindly in your message."

"Oh, and how Maya found out?"

"Oh, well, possibly someone works for her found the body."

"The body?" Adrian asked curiously again.

"Oh, yes, is possibly John, no wait I'm sure he kills him, or her. How? I guess he broke his neck. Now he surely is in his way here."

"Dammit! How you know all that? " Now he was surprised.

Kaidan laughed. "I know my husband would kill for me, and I don't care if he does, I usually hold him back, but this time, I will not. I don't care if he kills everyone who gets in his way to us"

Adrian smiled he was going to ask him if he will kill for Shepard, but it wasn't necessary, the answer was clear, and for a moment he felt envy of Shepard, but only for a bit. His few talks with Kaidan had made him understand that despite not being born from at human, he was human just like any other human being, and that gave him hope that someday someone could love him the same way those two love each other.

Adrian rubbed his neck nervously, in the few hours Kaidan had taught him how to use his biotic effectively, but either way he felt uneasy. Hypothetically he is two months old. His training had been hard, but not effective, perhaps because deep down he didn't trust any of those who worked for Brooks.

"I finally did it Adrian, and I send a message to John, now we wait for his answer to do our part."

'"Can I ask you something Kaidan?"

"Sure."

"Can you give me a kiss on the cheek for good luck? I feel the somehow it will help me calm down." Adrian saw him laugh. "What?"

"This is going to be an issue. John always asks me to do the same thing, oh course in the mouth," Kaidan said, and then got up to kiss him on the cheek.

Adrian grinned. "Thank you."

"Again you are grinning. Shit! Hey, everything will be fine."

"You think?"

"Listen well, when we get out of here, I need you to forget all good you have on you, let your DNA seizes you, and think in that fucking bitch, when you have to kill a few of these scums. Don't look at me like that, I learned from the best."

"Yes sir!"

Then Adrian hugged him tightly, because he knew that it would be the last time in a while that he could do that, he would have wanted so much to have his first kiss with him, but Adrian knew perfectly his place, but he could not help the tears that clouded his eyes.

"Adrian-"

Adrian pulls away from him, turning around so that Kaidan didn't see his tearful eyes. "I'm fine."

Kaidan turned him around. "Adrian-"

"I want to kiss you so bad Kaidan, but I can't ... just ... Promise me you will still be my friend. "

"Sure, but smiles, it hurts me to see you like that."

Adrian took a deep breath and touches Kaidan lips for a second, and then smiled. "Teach me these tricks with your powers again."

"Of course just watch me."

A while later they received a response from the message. Adrian called the guard at the door, pretending that he wasn't feeling too well, and when the guardian was distracted, he saw Kaidan, standing behind him.

Kaidan uses his overload on the guard electrocuted him. "Adrian you ready? John is almost here."

"Woo ... That was Hot."

"Adrian!"

"Sorry, I have to say it." Adrian grabs him by his hand. "Let's go I can't stand being cooped up in here any second."

* * *

**John.**

While arriving at the base, John was looking out the window of the Shutter while Liara was driving toward the base. Thanks to Liara they had been able to get a ship which Joker was piloting and he would be waiting for them, at a safe point.

He can't stop thinking about that person who helped Kaidan, and what this criminal told him, someone who looked like him. Who could it be? John didn't understand anything; he felt a little confused by how that person reacted to realize what they were doing to his husband. Something was giving him a bad feeling about, the voice of that person was one of a terrified person, just as he was, and that raised suspicions on him.

He rubbed his forehead, he felt that his head was going to explode, the lack of sleep, eating, and anxiety was killing him. John wouldn't be at peace until Kaidan is in his arms again. He was dying of eagerness to embrace him, to give him shelter in his arms, and he swore to himself, to protect Kaidan with his life if possible, but this never would happen again.

John felt Liara's hand grab his hand, and then he take to his mouth placing a gentle kiss on it "Thank you for everything, and you too Kasumi." John said gently. He appreciated a lot what they both were doing for him

"Is okay Shep, don't worry we'll bring Kaidan home," Kasumi said.

John saw his onmitool flashing and he felt panic, thinking that could be another video like the other one, but he felt relaxed when he saw who the message to be coming from.

John love is me. I could finally fix my omnitool, which the bitch, who have us here disable. That message you received with the coordinates is reliable. I need to know you're coming. That person who is with me and I will try to escape and give you support from inside the base. Be careful, it's more guards than usual, and it's you who that bitch wants; I don't want anything to happen to you. About the person who is with me, I can't give you details, by this means, but I ask you don't shoot without asking first, trust me.

Oh, love kills them all… especially that bitch!

Love you.

John felt more confused with the message. "What the hell"

"What happening Shepard?" Liara asked him.

"Give me a second."

On my way, please be careful, and don't worry they all going to pay for this…

Briefly John read the message. "I don't understand who that mysterious person is, but at least Kaidan's alive."

"That message reassures you?"

"No, until I have a Kaidan with me."

Who the hell is that person, who was locked up with his husband? John asked himself. Someone who was important to Kaidan to making him worried whether he shot or not. Now apart from his anxiety and concern, that curiosity was disturbing him even more than what he felt.

He couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy and distrust, not toward Kaidan, he never would be able to distrust his husband, but in that person and whoever that person is will have to answer some questions. As if he had anything to do in Kaidan kidnapping, and what are his feeling towards his husband.

A few minutes later they arrived at the base. Liara parks the shutter a bit further and they continued on foot. As Kaidan had said in that message there were many guards guarding the base.

"Okay, remember kill everyone who get in the way, but that Brooks who I imagine it will not be difficult to recognize, don't touch her that bitch is mine." John said firmly, at that time, any drop of humanity that ran down his veins disappeared, he wanted blood.

"Roger that Shep."

Cautiously they arrived at the entrance to the base, immediately one of the guards went up to John. He didn't even look at the guard; he just merely pointed to him and put a bullet between the eyes. The next two guards, John lift them in the air with his energy and throw them against each other, one of the guards fell to the floor still alive, John approached him and as he did with that criminal, he just grabbed his head twisting it and breaking his neck.

"Shepard, be careful!" Liara cry out to see two guards charged at him. She stopped them with her singularity lifting them in the air.

John threw a warp to them that sends them flying through the air while Kasumi was responsible for the other two, who came under way; with his help they kill them fast. For a while, they fought with the guards leaving a bloodbath across the entrance to the base, until they entered inside, meeting in the distance with his target.

Brooks looked toward Shepard, then to her guards. "Kill them all," she said before turning around.

"Yes ma'am!"

John followed her with his gaze. "Liara, Kasumi, Take care of these scums, that woman is mine," John ordered them before he start to run behind her. Along the way, some guards tried to stop him, but John applied his singularity toward them in combination with his warp killing them fast he was on the roll. He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins, and then he lost track of her.

"Fuck!" Cautiously John walked into a room that looked like a laboratory. A few seconds later Liara and Kasumi joined him on.

"What the hell is this?" John said looking around the room.

Liara approached one of the beds examining the terminal next to it. "It seems they had someone or something in here ... but ... Hum ... this is weird."

"What?"

"It says here that the test subject was Commander Shepard."

"What?" John approached her. "What the hell is going on here?" Suddenly they heard someone approaching, and they all pointed to the door. John was left in a state of shock when he saw himself enter the door bleeding from the shoulder.

"Shepard, tell me I'm not seeing double, or I went crazy? But he looks exactly like you." Liara said in the same state of surprise that John was.

"Me too, Shep I'm so confused, I mean really confused, we have two Shepard?" Kasumi said, unable to take her eyes off his opponent.

"What the hell Kasumi I'm the only Shepard here? Who are you?" John asked him angrily, he didn't know what was going on, the only thing he knew was that there was only one John Shepard and that was him, then he immediately recalled Kaidan warning in that message.

"I'm your clone created by Cerberus with you DNA, but I have no time to explain, Brooks has Kaidan, and she will kill him, follow me."

"Cerberus I don't liking the sound of this! How do I know you don't work for her, or Cerberus?" John asks him while he was approaching his supposed clone slowly, but still pointing his gun at Adrian. He didn't come out of his astonishment. His mind was rambling non-stop.

Adrian slowly put his gun on the floor while grabbing his shoulder. "I don't know how to prove to you right now the only thing I can say is that I'm not your enemy Shepard, Please Kaidan is in danger."

Something in his tone of voice, and the concern on his face reacted to Shepard. It was the same tone he used when he was concerned about Kaidan. A clone he has in from of him a fucking clone his mind kept wandering around. He didn't understand what was going on, but there was no time to ask questions. John looked at his clone's shoulder and approached him. "I will apply medical gel, but if I find out that you are lying to me, I'll kill you myself."

"I 'm fine, Kaidan is the one the need help."

Liara approached him. "Let him applet you the medical gel, you are bleeding a lot."

"Okay Liara."

"Do you know me?" Liara said surprise.

"I know all of you, you too Kasumi, but I can explain everything later... Now we have to go for Kaidan, the bitch wants to take him with her to use him is as protection. Dammit I want to kill her so bad."

"Me too... Okay is done, how do you feel?" John asks him.

"As a new ... Follow me."

John followed Adrian with Liara and Kasumi, but without lowers his guard. He can stop thinking that was quite possible that he was the person of the video, and who Kaidan was referring in his message. He closely watched his clone, as they walked towards what looked like the exit point of the base.

His clone walked and moved like him, it was totally confused, there was something worse that was bothering him, and it was the way his clone was concerned about Kaidan. John wasn't a scientific, but he knew that if his clone had his DNA, he could think, act and even feel like him, and that last thought made him bite his lips tightly.

"Okay, is over here."

John handed him the pistol he had placed on the floor. "Here, but be careful I'm watching you very Up-close. I don't trust you."

"I understand that."

They entered; the bitch had Kaidan at gunpoint trying to enter him into one of the Shutter. Quickly they shot the guardians who were in the room, including the guardian that was inside the shutter, Kaidan was bleeding from his nose and mouth, and that infuriated him even more.

"Damn bitch I will kill you with my bare hands," John said approaching towards them.

"Stops Commander Shepard, if you don't want me to blow his brain out, you stops right there."

John couldn't prevent his biotic for lit on. He could feel the energy travel through his body. His whole body shaking with anger, and he couldn't help but clench his fists tightly.

"Maya, let him go, take me if you want." Adrian said.

"No, John doesn't allow her to hurt Adrian; this bitch is to blame for everything Adrian is only a victim in all this." Kaidan yells at him

"Adrian?" John said blankly.

"Oh, yes, Commander Shepard, your man here give a name to that thing, it seems, the two get along very well."

John understand her words with double meanings. "If you're trying to confuse me you are wasting your time, I trust blindly in my husband."

"Shepard," Maya look at Adrian. "You're still on time, you're strong. You can kill them, and go with me, if you want to keep Kaidan, you can do it."

"I told you I don't want anything to do with your dirty plans, and Kaidan belongs to Shepard, let him go, look around you, you're finished Brooks," Adrian yelled at her, and as John his biotic lit on.

Kasumi and Liara looked at each other, "Well, this is interesting," Liara said.

"You ... Damn you; my plan would have worked if, you had not fallen in love with this stupid man. Everything is his fault. You and me we would have had it all, but I forgot you had the fucking DNA of Shepard, I should realize that some of the goodness of ... how they call him now ... oh yes, the new Commander Shepard, have now, was going to rub it in you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked her.

"She creates me by Cerberus order, to use me for spare part for you Shepard, in case you needed a heart, a lung, or arm. Cerberus abandoned me to my fate after you wake up, he didn't need me anymore, so she did a neuron implant on me, waking me up, and then she tried to make me believe, that you knew about me, and ordered my death. Her plan was to catch your weakness, which is Kaidan and draw you to kill you, then I would have taken your place, but something make me doubt her from the beginning, plus I can't be so heartless."

John heard how she handed him videos, and information about Kaidan, his entire crew, and him. "You had something to do with Kaidan kidnapping?"

"Oh, he had a lot to do, he did it himself," Maya said.

John immediately approached Adrian. "She's telling the truth?" John asked with anger.

Adrian retreated back scared.

"John does not-"

'Shut the fuck up," Maya said pressing her gun on Kaidan's temple.

"Bitch doesn't hurt him..." Adrian screams at her and then stared at John. "Shepard, yes, I did, only to follow her game. I could study Kaidan; I knew he was good and reliable. I know he was the only one can response my question, I needed to clarify my doubts, but I didn't hurt him, by contrast I try to help Kaidan. Trust me I can't hurt him Shepard. I can't hurt you either, if you don't believe me then kill me now, I'm not even supposed to be alive, but save him."

John took a step back and shook his head confused, hearing his clone trembling voice and his tearful eyes, was overwhelming, his mind kept spinning around, then he looked at Kaidan, and in his lover eyes he saw the answer. He could see that Kaidan blindly believed in his clone word, and that was enough for him.

"I trust him Shepard, I can feel that he is telling the truth," Liara said.

"Me too Shep..." Kasumi said to John.

John moved in front of Kasumi, and she understands what John wanted her to do. Then he looked directly at Brooks. "From what I can see, your call ... Adrian ...a thing ... But the only thing I can see in here, it's you. You're a fucking monster, and you're going to pay for everything you've done. Kasumi do it now. "

"What-"

"Damn bitch, this is for messing with my family," Kasumi said, before removed her tactical cloak, and hit her so hard that she fell to the floor.

"Kaidan," John ran toward him and holding him down by his cheeks. "Honey, are you okay?" John said shakily.

Kaidan just hugged him tightly. "John."

"Yes, baby I'm here in is over," John said, hugging him tightly, his body still shaking with anger

"Shepard, help me I created you, you owe me your life." Maya begged to Adrian.

Adrian approached her then he lifting her up from the ground by her neck. "I warned you not to mess with Kaidan, did I? I hate you with all my guts."

"Shepard, please have some compaction, I could have let you die."

"You only keep my alive for your devious plans, using me as if, I'm an animal."

"Liara."

"Yes Shepard."

"Wait outside with Kasumi; we are going to take care of that bitch. Kaidan you want to wait outside?"

"No," Kaidan coughing. "Shit!"

"Hey you are not well?" John said with concern stroking her cheek gently.

"I'm fine; I want to watch her die slowly."

"Hey Shep."

"Yes Kasumi."

"Slow and painful."

"Oh, you can count on that."

John move away from his husband and approached Adrian, and Brooks. He touched Adrian's shoulder. "Get behind her." John looked at his gun for a moment and handed to Kaidan. "I don't needed I have something better…"

"Commander, you're good now, you will not do this to a defenseless woman like me."

John laughed sarcastically. "To a helpless woman, no, but you're not a woman, the truth is, and don't even know what you are, but you're not human."

"The only one, who is not human, is him!"

John punched her in the face. "You are the one who don't have a drop of humanity in your blood, you fucking bitch." John grabbed his knife he had in one of the pockets of his armor, and played with it for a bit before approaching her, and sticks it in her stomach. His was listening to her pleas and cries of pain, giving him a great pleasure look the fear in her eyes. He saw Adrian, squeeze her neck with his arm around it. I guess they were both thinking the same thing.

John saw her grab Adrian's arm with one hand and with the other, grabbing his hand trying to push the knife out of her stomach, and her body writhes in pain. He could feel her blood soaked his hand. "Adrian, not so hard, I don't want her to die so fast; she needs to suffer a litter longer," John say with a triumphant smile on his face.

Adrian let's go a little, and Brooks began to coughing. "Kaidan, please ... you have heart, help me I can give to you dirt on Cerberus."

"Me help you? I told you I was going to sit in watch."

John stared at her. "If I had known of his existence I would have never allowed Cerberus to hurt him, nor does something like you did with him. You're scum; you don't deserve the air you breathe. You really thought that you could meddle around with what's mine, and get away with it, I don't fucking thinks so bitch, you meddle with the most important person in my life, and now you are going to pay for it." John said before twisting the knife on her stomach, when he pulls the knife out his boots got cover with her blood. "Adrian finished her," John said, handing him the knife. If, he was his clone and had his DNA, he knew what he had to do.

Adrian grabbed the knife and kissed her cheek. "Say hello to the devil for me bitch," then he cut her neck, letting her fall to the floor.

Kaidan approached her, and saw her grab her neck, kicking and gasping for air.

John looks into her eyes until she took her last breath then, he looked his hands for a bit, soaked in her blood and it feel so fucking good, then he looked at Adrian. "Let's go ... We have a lot to discuss."

"John you are okay?" Kaidan wonder.

John looked at Kaidan with sadness. "I... "

"Hey, is okay, I'm fine, and all thanks to him."

"Are you sure you look pale."

"It's only my head, the bitch hits hard. Adrian, your wound it you're okay? "

"Yes, Shepard applies medical gel on it. Where are you taking me?" Adrian asked John.

John looked at, Kaidan, for a moment. "I guess ... We'll have a guest in our apartment."

Kaidan smiled. "Thank you love."

The three began to walk toward the door; John put his arm around his husband and kissed his cheek. "I love you ..."

When they reached the ship, Joker couldn't believe what they saw his eyes. John had to pat him on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell Shepard."

"You are Joker I guess," Adrian extended his hand to him. "I am Adrian, Shepard's clone."

John noticed the confused look of Joker, "I ask me later, I still feel a little confused, but I guess Cerberus, clone me."

* * *

They left Liara in her ship, John could see a particularly interest in Adrian toward her, but he could see the look he gave Kaidan too, and he didn't like it. On the way to the apartment he had to drive, while Kaidan dozed beside him. He grabbed Kaidan's hand leading to his mouth, giving him a kiss now he could breathe easy.

When they arrived at the apartment John immediately bring his husband pills. "Go lie down."

"No."

"You don't look well, and I have to talk to him."

"John he's a victim in all this, please be nice to him."

"I know, but don't ask me to believe blindly in him. I need to talk to him first."

"Okay, but I'm not going to bed. I'll go cooking something for the three of us, we have not eaten anything, and I imagine you don't either. "

"Okay," John said hugging him. "I was dying to hug you."

"Just hold me? I want more."

John raised Kaidan's chin with his finger, and kissed his lips softly. He knew that in a while, he will lose his composure on his arms, if right now he was fighting with himself not to break down, he still needed to clear many things with his clone. "Me too."

John left Kaidan in the kitchen and came out with two beers in hand. Adrian was sitting in the living room. John gives him the beer and sat on the couch in front of him. It was strangely looking at Adrian; it was as if he were looking himself at the mirror.

"I've never drunk before."

"Well, it's time to start learning, just go easy."

"I imagine you have many questions?"

"Too many." John looked toward the kitchen for a moment, unable to keep his eyes for blurred with tears at seeing Kaidan in the kitchen, and then he looks back at him. "Firstly, I don't trust you completely, I can't do that, and I'm very slow trusting people."

"Yes I know, Kaidan told me."

"What that fucking bitch did to you is unforgivable, but what Cerberus did to you was worse, create you to only use your organs is sick and I disagree with that."

"I know, but I need to know what you're going to do with me?"

"I told you, I can't trust you just like that, but my husband does, and that it is enough for me. I will integrate you to my crew when we return to the fight. I will try to train you as much as I can here. Kaidan and I will teach you what being human means, but is no way I'll give you to the Alliance, so they study you as a lab rat. Now you want my trust? Earn it."

"That is what i want."

"Well, let's start now. Kaidan gave you that name right?"

"Yes he did. Kaidan is ... special."

John stared at him suspiciously. "You have feelings for my husband?" He asked quickly without hesitation. John was a man who didn't like circling around; he always liked to go straight to the point

Adrian looks at the bottle for a second. "I do."

"Will you try-"

"No, Shepard! Kaidan is yours. I can put my feelings aside, and you know that, we share the same DNA."

"Did thing is, I did try that once, and I couldn't do it, it didn't work, but is good that you are think like that, you don't want me as your enemy, and that is what would happen if you tried to take away the only thing that gives meaning to my life. The only person I care about."

"I know ... don't worry. I just want to be his friend."

"Friend is okay with me. What about Liara, I saw you looking at her."

Adrian grinned.

"Oh God, you are grinning ... you like her."

"I do ..."

"Well, I can help you there, but I have to be honest with you, she loves me."

"Yea, I realized in the way she looks at you, but I can be persistent, you know that ..."

"Fuck, this is crazy; you're bold as I'm."

"I am an imperfect copy of yours remember-"

"No! Listen to me, you're you! Don't let anyone call you clone, or copy; you are not that, in fact, if anyone asks, you're my twin brother, whom I just met ..."

Adrian felt his eyes fill with tears, and looked sideways. "Kaidan was right."

"About?"

"You are not what people think you are Shepard, thank you for this opportunity; I swear I will not disappoint you."

'I feel that you will not. Now come with me I'll show you, your bedroom, and I'll give you some clothes, tomorrow we can go out and buy whatever you need."

* * *

**Kaidan.**

Kaidan was looking at the two Shepard in from of him, it was too confusing for his head right now. They both laughed at the same way, drank beer in the same way. Kaidan shook his head for a moment, and looked at his husband making him understand that it was time to go to the bedroom. Kaidan wanted to feel the warmth of his husband body.

When Adrian gets up from the couch Kaidan saw him stagger, they had drunk too much. "Hey are you okay?" Kaidan said grabbing his arm.

"Woo ... sorry ... too much beer I guess."

"I'll take you to your bedroom -"

"No, I do it; you wait for me in the bedroom."

Kaidan nodded noticing his husband's jealousy towards Adrian, but he knew that was coming. He knew that Adrian wouldn't do anything to intervene in their relationship, but his eyes spoke for himself.

Kaidan came to the bedroom, and he go to the bathroom immediately after two days of being locked in that base, he needed a good shower. A few minutes later, he was enjoyed the hot water over his body, when he felt his husband's hands grabs him by his waist. Kaidan turned around finding the sad eyes of his husband.

"John-" John interrupted him, with his lips, giving him a kiss full of love, need, and despair. He spent his arms around his husband, responding to his kiss with the same intensity.

"I'm sorry," John muttered between his lips.

"Why?"

"I fail you Kaidan. I have a duty, which is to take care of you, and I fail."

Kaidan broke the kiss and saw the tearful eyes of his husband. "No, it wasn't your fault; you'd never have imagined that Cerberus had cloned you, and what that bitch ... had planned. Dammit, it's not your fault."

"When I saw her hitting you Kaidan, I felt so helpless, I wanted to help you, and I couldn't do anything about. I thought I would go crazy, and at one point I did. I lost every drop of humanity that I had on me in that base. I was blind with rage," John said shakily.

"I would have done the same for you," Kaidan said smiling at him, and kissing his lips softly.

"I swear this time I'll protect you with my life."

'NO! Your life is essential to me."

"Kay, Adrian ... has feelings for you."

"And I love you ... I swear, he respects me all the time."

John hugged his husband tightly. "Oh, Kaidan that fucking bitch dared to touch you!"

"And you gave her what she deserved. Bravo!"

Kaidan felt his husband tremble in his arms, so he feels he had to do something to make him forget those hard times that they just went through, so he started to kiss his neck slowly, he wanted to awaken the passion in his husband, and when he felt John's cock, rubbing his own he could not avoid bite him hard, listening to John moan in his throat.

"Babe ..."

Kaidan interrupted him with his lips and grabbed his husband's hand then he takes it to his erection, and then Kaidan could do nothing, but groaned between his lips, when he felt the warmth of his hand rubbing his cock. His husband stops kissing him, to kiss his neck gently. Kaidan wanted to feel the passion of his husband fully, but John was being very careful.

"John, bite me, please."

"I could not do that tonight."

"John-"

John lifted his head and looked at him. "Don't ask me to hurt you, not after what that bitch put you through."

"You never hurt me! Please, I need to feel you completely love. Pleases me."

"Dammit!"

Then his husband bit him hard, making him screams loudly of pleasure and pain. Kaidan lowers his hand to his husband's back, scratching it, and making John moan loudly.

"Oh Kaidan."

Kaidan grabbed John's cock, rubbing it fast, enjoying his moans in his throat. "John I want you to fuck me mercilessly. "

"Kaidan shut up, you're going to make me lose control, I don't want to-"

"Fuck me Dammit!"

"Oh, fuck it."

His husband quickly turned him, and enters him hard, shouting loudly. Kaidan couldn't control his moans any longer, after feeling his husband's cock deep inside his ass, and when John grabbed his cock, stroking it faster, he lost control of himself. Kaidan thought in Adrian, he surely would be listening to them, but he could no longer control his moans.

Kaidan felt when his husband nails his teeth on his shoulder as he moved faster. "Oh, shit baby John ... yes ... faster."

"Ah ... Kaidan ... Baby, your ass is amazing."

"It's yours; don't have mercy on it."

"Kaidan you love me?"

"You are ... Fucking crazy ... I ... I love you to death."

"Shout for me."

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU JOHN!"

Then John turns his face to kiss him with a passion. Kaidan was reaching his limit. John began to squeeze just the top of his cock, sliding with pre cum, while nibbling his lips.

"John ... I..."

"Come for me ..."

Kaidan couldn't contain himself, and release his entire load on John's hand, a few seconds later, he felt John's cum inside his ass, and for a moment his husband continued rubbing it and kissing his back, until he turned him over and took over his lips, kissing him gently, but still just as hard as he still was. Kaidan knew that today would be one of those nights where sleep wasn't a choice between them.

"Kaidan I love you ... I love you."


	23. Doubts

**This is my last chapter, before the arrival of the Reapers.**

**John.**

John awoke to the sound of his onmitool, he opened his eyes searching for Kaidan on bed, and as in the last days, he was waking up alone on the bed. He let out a sigh of frustration and opened his onmitool. Immediately he saw the sender he knew that wouldn't be good.

_Shepard_

_I just found out someone kidnapped Kaidan to hurt you. How I found out, I heard Jack speak in her onmitool. She and me ended up working together in the same academy, I asked what happened, but she would not give me any details about it I guess you trained her well. I knew sooner or later you was going to bring back only misfortune to Kaidan's life._

_I just hope Kaidan is okay for your own sake, because if not, you'll have to deal with me. I told you I wouldn't disappear so easily from Kaidan's life. I know it's only a matter of time for you to disappoint Kaidan; a man with the life you've led only brings misfortune to people._

_When Kaidan was with me, he was save, now not so much; you don't think I don't know that you have a lot of enemies, that to hurt you will hurt him. If you really love Kaidan leave him I can give Kaidan the security that you can't give him._

John clenched his fists tightly with anger and frustration, the next time he sees that idiot he is going to punch him in the face, he was sickly tired of him.

_Hey Alliance's puppet you better mind your own damn business, Kaidan's my husband, my problem. You're just a bitter man, who can't face that fact that you lost. When the hell are you going to understand that Kaidan is mine? He always has, and always will. You're never going to understand that while he slept with you Kaidan thought about me._

_Oh, and you better be careful and watch you back, because is not born yet the person that threatening me, and it alive to tell the tale. You're playing with fire with me and you'll burn, so the next time we meet you are going to know who I really am, and for the love of god stop being such a crybaby!_

_Oh ... Fuck you..._

That idiot had to ruin his morning, apart from his husband, that now spent more of his time with his other self than with him. Last night he fell asleep waiting for him to come to bed, but he didn't even realize at what time his husband come back to bed, after drinking and chatting with Adrian.

Adrian said he wouldn't do anything to take away the love of his husband, but he was doing it and some differently way, Kaidan liked to spend more time with him. Yes, he knew that in the last few days, he had been behaved a bit colder with Kaidan, but after what happened with Brooks. John felt that if he continues to show affection in public towards his husband, he only going to achieve that more enemies just look at Kaidan as prey to lure him on, as Brooks did.

John hear Kaidan laugh, and then he hear his own voice laugh out loud too, it was all very estrange. It was like seeing himself in the mirror all the time. The other day he walks inside the bathroom without knocking, Adrian was brushing his teeth, shirtless, and he found himself looking at his own body, with the only difference that he didn't have a K in his chest.

John couldn't deny that Adrian was very kind to him, trying to earn his respect, and trust at all costs, but perhaps because he had feelings for his husband, John hold back when he wanted to open up a little to him. John couldn't deny that Adrian was nice, and he felt good talking to him, because their thoughts were the same, and they like the same things, starting with his husband.

John got up from the bed to the bathroom, and after brushing his teeth and washing his face, he headed toward the kitchen, and for a moment he stayed watching them laugh, Adrian was saying something to Kaidan in his ear that made him blush, then he felt his blood beginning to boil inside him, because it was the same scene that Kaidan, and he used to had in the SR -1, in the morning when the two were drinking coffee.

John cleared his throat to interrupt the beautiful scene. "Do I interrupting something?" John asked them dryly.

"Oh, Shepard, good morning. Kaidan was showing me how to make omelet. We made one for you."

John saw Kaidan approaching him, and try to touch him, but he quickly move away. "Kaidan, can we talk alone?" John said looking at him coldly.

"Okay, but eat the omelet Adrian put a lot of effort to get it right for you."

John stared at Adrian, before sitting down at the table. He ate in silence, listening to the two of them talked.

"Love, does you like it?" Kaidan asks his husband.

"Yes, good job Adrian it tastes delicious." He couldn't deny that the omelet was delicious.

"Thank you, I have a good teacher."

"John, Adrian would like to go to the bar which is a few blocks from here, it looks nice. I think that after what we live, we need a break and some fun."

"Okay," He said curtly.

Few minutes later, they left Adrian in the living room watching TV, and they went to the bedroom to talk. John stood in front of the dresser idly staring at his husband in silence, he didn't want the fight with him, it was the least he wanted to do, but he couldn't keep quiet.

"John what's wrong?"

"With me nothing. what the hell is wrong with you and Adrian?" John ask him without hiding the jealousy that he was feeling.

"I don't understand your question."

"The last few days I've woken up in that bed alone without you," John say uncrossing his arms and pointed to the bed, "you had been spending most of you time with him now that with me." He moved in front of Kaidan. "Do you like my clone?" John asked looking at him furiously.

"Don't call Adrian like that! And I can't believe you're thinking that about me John."

"How the hell you don't want me to think that, after I saw you flirting with him in the kitchen."

"We were not!"

"What did he said to you in your ear, that made you blush?" John saw the hurt in his eyes. He grabbed his arm tightly. "Answer me Dammit!"

"He just said that last night he saw an Asari move and he couldn't stop thinking about Liara all night you stupid jealous man," Kaidan said pulling away from him.

John immediately repented his words. "Kaidan I-"

"Fuck you John! Instead of accuse me without reason why don't you look at yourself first?"

"What do you mean?" John asked him, but he knew very well that Kaidan was referring to his coldness towards him these last few days.

"Want do I mean John? I tell you what I mean, these last days, when we go out you don't even let me hold your hand, you're distant, thoughtful, and when I ask you what's wrong, you avoid the answer."

"What the hell do you want me to do? It was my own damn fault the, that bitch almost killed you, all because I show that I'm dying of love for you in front of everyone, everyone knows that you're my weak point, and it needs to stop, is the only way I have to keep you away from my enemies, to keep you safe!"

"Becoming this cold, heartless man you were before?"

"If I have to do it to protect yes I will!"

"I don't want that man. I want you, the man who took me to the park behaving as a teenager in love. You know you can't protect me all the time, please John I don't want you to change."

"Well, I'm sorry but you will have to get used to-"

"NO!" Kaidan pointed his finger at him. "If that's what you intend to do from now on then I'm going to walk out of your life."

"NO... Kaidan!" John grabbed him by the arm, but Kaidan pushed him, and he fell to the floor.

"Don' fucking touch me John. I'm tired you treat me like a child. I'm a grown man, and I'm tired of your questions me, you can't see that I can't live without you; I couldn't be with another man other then you."

"What about Antonio, you cheated on me with him."

"You were dead your fucking assholes ... I... just ... Forget it ... you want to be that cold man you were before, go ahead, but don't expect me to continue at your side ..." Kaidan said shakily before heading to the door.

"No... Wait ... Kaidan, you can't go out alone."

"The hell I can't!"

"Kaidan!" John took a second to get up from the floor, when he gets to the living room; Kaidan was walking out the door. "Damn!" John cursed, and then he hit the wall hard.

"Shepard!" Adrian yelled at him and then he saw John's bloody hand.

"Fuck ... Fuck!" John shook his hand in pain.

"Man look what you did to you hand, I'll go get the medical kit."

John just keeps quiet; he just sat on the couch staring at the floor. He was a fucking idiot how he could accuse Kaidan of cheating on him, if he was dead when Kaidan was with the idiot of Antonio, but that damned message made him lost control, and those damn jealous that he couldn't control. If Kaidan wasn't so good, so damn sexy, and everyone wouldn't like to have him, maybe John wasn't feeling those absurd jealousy all the time, or the fact was that he didn't feel sure of himself. John was afraid that kaidan will leave him for someone as good as he is.

He didn't notice when Adrian comes back to the room until he felt Adrian sit next to him, and grabs his hand. "You don't have-"

"Hey, you think you're going to stop me, remember that we are stubborn John. Can I call you John? "

"Yes you can."

"What happened with Kaidan?"

"I'm a fucking idiot that is what happens ... ouch watch it!"

"Sorry. Yes I know you're an idiot."

"Excuse me!"

Adrian laughed while he was healing his hand. "John in these last few days you have behaved like an idiot with Kaidan, you're not like that with him you are a loving man."

John looked at Adrian with surprise, "How do you know that?"

"You forget that Maya made me watch videos of the two of you, and you alone, where I saw you crying in front of Kaidan's picture before he join you." Adrian finish cures his hand, "Okay I'm done. I know what is going on with you, you feel you are putting Kaidan in danger again by demonstrating affection, by letting everyone know that your life revolves around this man."

"Thank you Adrian." John got up and stood in front of the glass door looking outside. "You right that is, exactly, how I feel. I can't lose him Adrian. Maya saw weakness in me, others can do it too, and this is the only way to keep save the man I love."

"I'll tell you something, you remember when that bitch beat Kaidan up, while you was looking through the Onmitool."

"Ha, like I can forget it."

"Well, she drugged him to keep his biotic off line, he looked in bad shape, his body was shaking badly, then he open his eyes and asks me to hold him," Adrian saw John open his eyes wide. "Wait ... his exact words were "hold me John," I could say no, like I said he looked awful, and after I hug him, I felt him relax in my arms."

"Why are you telling me all that?"

"You're not understanding me fool, he felt safe in my arms, because Kaidan thought I was you," Adrian approached John. "Your arms are all that Kaidan need to feel save. Last night he talks to me about how much he suffered without you. As he always felt safe in your arms, just as he lunged with desperation to have those arms around his body, all that time you were ... you know ... dead. Don't take that away from him, and if I'm part of the problem I can go-"

"No Adrian, I am the problem. I'm very possessive with him."

"Why?'

John let out a sigh. "Before meeting Kaidan I was an empty man, the only thing that motivated me was a gun in my hand, Kaidan gave meaning to that empty cold man," John looked at Adrian finding his own look, "I am just a lone wolf without him."

"Then go get your man back, and let's have some fun tonight."

"I don't know where he is?"

"Do you know a place where he can clear his mind?"

"Yes, the park where we usually go for a walk sometimes. Thank you Adrian for help me understand, I guess I need another me to clear my own mind."

"Don't mention it now go."

John came out of the apartment toward the park. After he got there he felt desperate for a moment, after look around and not seeing his husband, until he saw him leaning against the railing overlooking the lake. He took a deep breath and approached him, he puts his hand on his back.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Apologize to you sweetheart."

"You know what, my parents' house is located near the sea. I used to go to the pier to watch the sea from afar, watch the blue sea was like looking to your eyes, to find some of that peace which I used to find in your eyes, but only worked while I was watching it, after that I used to go back to the hell that was my life, so forgive me for seeking refuge in other arms when you were gone , but I was hitting bottom without you John."

John felt the pain behind those words, and then he grabs his husband cheek and turning his face to look at him. John saw the tears running down his cheek, and that hurt him immensely.

"Kaidan babe I'm a fucking idiot."

"Don't take away the security that I feel in your arms, you are my safe place."

"Oh God baby," John hugged him tightly. "I won't do it, love. I'm so sorry, you have nothing to ask forgiveness for, I do, for being an idiot, unsure of myself, but I'm terrified of losing you. Those two days lasting without you I felt weak, finished, thinking that ... I was going to lose you!" At no time John, told him about the message that idiot sent him; he was going to be a crybaby like him.

"Why your insecurity If, I told you before that you are the most handsome man of my world."

"Now there is another like me," John tightened him even more.

"But he's not the one who has being giving me that great love all this time, he is not the one I love. John I'll die loving you."

"I already did it once, and come back to life still so much in love with you," John said before kissing him there in the middle of the park, regardless of anything more than the man who clung to him with love. "I love you ... I love you ..."

"I love you too John."

A few hours later John was in the bar, looking at Kaidan dancing with Adrian, then he realized that what they said about him it was true, he was a bad dancer. It was too funny to see Adrian dancing and Kaidan try to follow his step, his husband was a good dancer it was painful to watch, but Adrian was having fun, and he was also a bit drunk.

The music stopped, and John saw Adrian go to the bathroom, and Kaidan approaching him, he immediately grabbed his lover by the waist pulling him into his body. "Hey babe why you never told me I danced so badly?"

Kaidan laughed. "Well, everyone made fun of you, so I didn't want to make you feel bad, for me your dance just perfect."

John smiled and gently kissed his lips. "You're a sweetheart; let's go dance the music is soft."

They came to the dance floor; John put his arms around his husband, dancing to the gentle rhythm of the music. Kaidan wore a perfume that intoxicating him, transporting him to paradise. The soft hands of his husband stroking his back, made him let out a sigh.

"Love you are okay?" Kaidan asks him

John moved his lips, bringing them together with his husband, kissing him lovingly. "To say that I feel good, it is a misunderstanding, in your arms I'm in heaven and I told you that before many, many time. Kaidan," John along his forehead with his. "Thanks for being patience with this jealous man, that the only thing he does best of all, is love you."

"Well, I don't deny that I feel flattering to see you jealous over me, but sometimes your impatient me, the thing is, I'm so blind in love with you, I can't help but forget how silly you are sometimes."

"Sometimes, or most of the time ... But you knows that if I do, it is because as you I'm blind in love with you too..."

* * *

**Adrian.**

On the way to the old broker ship, Adrian felt that something wasn't right. He was talking to Liara, when he lost communication with her. The three decided to travel to Halagon where Liara was right at that moment.

While they were on the Shutter, Adrian attempts to contact her. "Liara."

"Adrian."

"What's going on?"

"Cerberus wants the ship, but I will not give so easy."

"We're coming, can you open the compartment."

"Okay, but be careful, there is a Cerberus cruise around, and there are agents inside the ship trying to get to me."

'Where is Feron?" Shepard asked.

"He's carrying everything he can to the Shutter, you don't pretend, I allow Cerberus to stay with all my info do you."

"No, Liara don't worry, we'll help you, especially our new member right over here, he is very worry about you."

"John!" Adrian said blushing, but what he liked most was seeing Liara, blushing too. "We're almost there Liara ...hang in there."

Immediately they entered the ship, they were attacked by Cerberus's agent, but all the training that John and Kaidan had given him in the last few weeks worked. He felt more reliable with his biotic. One of the agents had a shield, and he could take it off with his singularity, allowing Shepard and Kaidan to apply their powers on the trooper killing him.

"Adrian behind you!" Kaidan yells at him.

Adrian quickly hit the agent, throwing him against the wall, and then he shoots the agent finishing him off. "Who is next ..." He said by standing next to Shepard, finding John's smile at him. "What?"

"Nice, let's go."

Kaidan wasn't looking at them and when he turned around he was very much confused. "You two had to dress up with the same close today?"

"Why babe?"

"Yes babe."

"It's not funny you two, I can't tell who is who."

Adrian looked at John, he had not noticed, that the two had put the same set of clothes they had bought together. "Really Kaidan?"

"Yes really, you can't recognize your own husband?" John asks him.

"You two are identical, I would have to see you two naked! Dammit ... John!"

"Yes," the two said at the same time.

"Oh hell, forget it let's go."

They advanced. Adrian enjoys seeing Kaidan confused; it is a little pay back for all the nights he had to sleep with the music on full blast, to not hear the moans of those two, especially Kaidan. The night they left the bar, he had to take a cold shower. He couldn't deny that excites him to listen to Kaidan, but it was estrange hear his own voice moaning like that, definitely Shepard was a passionate man, that made him just wondering if he will be as passion on the bed as Shepard was.

The hallway toward Liara command center only had a few agents, which they took care quickly. They entered the room; one of the agents had gained entry. Adrian immediately lifted him to the air by throwing him to the ground, and then he ran toward Liara. "Hey you okay?"

Liara looked at him confused. "Adrian?"

Adrian laughed and looked at John. "You can't tell who is who Liara?"

Liara looked at Kaidan confused. "Kaidan help me."

"Oh, don't ask me, both dressed alike; now I don't know who is who, I got confused between the fights."

"Oh Goddess!"

"Wait, I'm going to resolve this now. John is you don't tell me who are you right now, you are going to sleep alone tonight."

"No wait babe!" John said quickly.

"See Liara I know that was going to work, this is Adrian next to you and you-"

John interrupted him with a kiss. "What?"

"Nothing!" Kaidan said blushing.

Liara looked back to Adrian, "How you put up with those Two?"

"With a lot of music in the nights."

"Hey, tell me who cries more?" Liara asks him.

"Kaidan."

"I knew it! Kaidan is always the bottom one! "

"Liara!" Kaidan said.

"Sorry, I needed to know."

"Do I miss something?" Adrian said confused.

"Nothing, Liara now tell me what can we do, how can we help?" Kaidan said.

"I have a surprise for Cerberus, I will dash the ship against one of their cruisers, so if you two can help Feron, to get everything inside the shutter."

"We are on it. C'mon babe..." John said punting his arm around his husband's shoulder.

Adrian was left alone with her, as she finished in her terminal. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yes thanks for asking," she said with a smile.

"You have a beautiful smile Liara," he said, running his hand gently down her cheek."

"Adrian!"

"Sorry."

"Oh, no, is ... is okay it feels nice...that is all."

"That button is flashing," Adrian said pointing to the button and then he stands behind her. He could feel that she was nervousness, then when she was pressing the button, Adrian placed his hand on top of hers, pressing the button in conjunction with her. "It's ready."

"Yes…I... I... Oh Goddess, I... I think I'm done!"

"You okay, you look nervous."

"No, I'm fine," Liara said slipping away from his arms.

Adrian let it go for now, but her closeness of her body did feel good.

A while later, they left the ship, witnessing the explosion of the old ship from afar, after that they went to Liara's apartment. Together they were able to take all the things of the shutter, and place inside the apartment.

"Well, we're going to go now." John said.

"Oh really," Adrian said quietly.

"Adrian, if you want to stay a while, I can take you back later, my apartment is not far from the apartment of the three of you. I…I can used you help."

"I like that ..."

"Yes you do," John whispered softly.

Kaidan nudged him. "Well, have fun."

A while later, after Adrian help Liara organizes everything in her apartment, the two went to the terrace to drink a beer.

"This is a beautiful view Liara don't you think?"

"Yes, Adrian thanks for your help, I want you to know I consider a good friend."

"Just a good friend?

"Adrian I…"

Adrian saw her take a step back, so he put his beer on the table and grabbed her hand. "Hey ... Hey come here."

"Adrian, please."

"I like you Liara, since I saw you in that picture, something about you fascinated me."

"Oh, I thought you liked Kaidan too."

Adrian stared at her for a moment before answering. "Yes, I'm not going to deny it, but you love Shepard too, so we can do one of two things, sit and suffer over two people who love each other dearly, and I honestly believe that is no power on the world that can break them apart, oh give ourselves a chance to know each other better, and start something beautiful between us, or you don't like me?"

"Well, yes I like you, but I don't want you to think I confused you with Shepard. I love your personality, yes, you two are identical, and act the same, but you're gentle, at least with me," Liara let out a sigh, and approached closer to him, "I've spent so much time loving a man who only has eyes for Kaidan. Shepard is friendly with me, but never given me a look, as I've seen it in your eyes toward me, the few times we've seen each other. "

Adrian stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Then we can give us a chance?"

"I think I like that."

Then Adrian brought his lips to hers, but she put her finger in the middle. "Don't you want me to kiss you?"

"You don't think it's too fast?"

"Fast is telling you to go to your bedroom, and that's not what I want, at least not yet. I think a kiss it's a start, don't you think so Liara?" Then Liara withdrew her finger and smiled. Adrian joined his lips to hers while putting his arm around her waist. It was his first kiss, but it seems he was doing fine; by the way she put her arms around him, surrendering to his kiss. He felt his entire body waking up with that kiss.

After a while, he broke the kiss, join his forehead with Liara's. "Do you like it, it's my first kiss."

"Well, doesn't look like it, you did very well."

'What do you want to do? "

"You know, it had been long time since the last time a take a break," Liara admitted.

"We can watch a movie," Adrian said, brushing his lips with hers. "

"Popcorn?"

'Yes ..."

"I like that," she said before disappearing into his mouth again.

* * *

**Kaidan.**

Kaidan left the bathroom with a towel around his waist; John was tucked in bed, reading something in his onmitool. He stood in front of the bed, pulling the blanket uncovered John's chest. He bit his lips seeing his initial on his husband's chest it make him look so sexy. Kaidan climbed on the bed, kneeling between Johns.

"Hey handsome what you're reading that is more important than your husband?"

John grinned and closed his onmitool, putting his fingers between Kaidan's towel and his skin, bringing his beloved toward him to passionately kiss. "Nothing is more important than you. Adrian just sent me a message, he are going to stay the night in Liara's apartment."

"Oh yes ... nice."

"Do you think," John entered his hands inside the towel let out a sigh when he touch Kaidan's ass. "You think the two of them tonight ... you know ... Going to do the same thing you and me... Going to do love?"

"I don't' think so... ah ... John," Kaidan moaned with his touch. "If, i know Liara she will hold back ... oh, you don't know your friend?"

"Well yes, but," John turns Kaidan around to staying on top of him, then he draw a line with his fingers, in Kaidan 's chest. "I know myself too, and I know that I can be pushy when I want something."

Kaidan put his hand behind John's head, drawing it toward him, to bite his husband's lips. "Do you forget that our first night together, you waited for me, and we just spent the night talking?"

"Yes, how can I forget," John was saying between kisses, "was one of the best nights of my life."

"I know Adrian won't rush things, they deserve a chance ... ah ... John ...yes." Kaidan groaned when John bit his lips softly.

"Uhm ..."

"John ..."

"Yes babe ..."

"We have the apartment only for us so ..."

"We are going to fuck like crazy and scream too ..."

"Yes my crazy lover... I love you babe ..." Kaidan said, losing himself in his arms.


	24. Vancouver

**Antonio.**

Antonio rolled on the bed as soon as his body felt relax after an intense orgasm. He stayed silent for a bit, while his partner was stroking his back. He didn't want those hands on his skin Antonio wanted another hands, a pair of hands that he had missed all these months on his skin again 'Kaidan's hands.'

"Antonio," Steven said to him after noticing that something was wrong with him.

"Yes Steven," Antonio replied softly.

"What's wrong?" Steven asks him

Antonio didn't respond immediately, but he reminded that damn message that Shepard had sent him in response to his. What hurt him the more was to know that Shepard was right, he remember how many times when he was having sex with Kaidan he could see in his eyes that it was Shepard who he was thinking about, but he's never blame anything on because Kaidan has always been honest with him about his feelings toward Shepard.

The thing was, now Antonio felt what Kaidan felt when he was with him, which was to be with a person thinking of someone else. Steven was good, especially in bed, but for more than he tried, he could not forget Kaidan. He had thought that the time they were together, it was enough to win Kaidan affection and love, but when his friend told him what he saw, that broke his heart, because he had fallen in love with Kaidan. He couldn't avoid it if, Kaidan was a wonderful man.

"Nothing, "Antonio replied moments later

Steven turns him around. "Antonio I have feelings for you, and you know that."

"Steven, please stop, you and I spent time together and I like you but-"

"But what Antonio? I can't think that you're still thinking about Kaidan? When you are going to understand that Kaidan doesn't love you?"

"Shut up!" Antonio said getting up from the bed.

"Why are you using me like this?"

"I'm not using you Steven, as I said I like you, but what do you want me to do if, I fall in love as a fool for Kaidan, and I can't forget about him just like that it doesn't work that way."

Steven got up from the bed and approached him. "From what I heard about the two of them, saying that they love each other is a misunderstanding. Dammit Antonio! The two are fugitives, they escaped together, and that have to tell you that Kaidan is crazy about Shepard."

Antonio was going to say something, but he saw his onmitool blinking. "Hold on ... Damn it passes me the shirt is Anderson." Antonio quickly put on his shirt and answered the call. "Admiral."

"Antonio I need you at the HQ immediately."

"I'll be in my way immediately. Admiral if I may, can I ask what's going on?"

"Something big is coming our way, and the defense committee needs to see us. I've been tried to reach Shepard in Kaidan, but I couldn't do it, while you arrives I going to keep trying, but hurry up."

Antonio closes the communication and looked at Steven. "This doesn't sound right C'mon I have to hurry up, and you?"

"I'm going with you just in case, remember that I am assigned to work in the Normandy too."

'Okay then let's move."

An hour later, Antonio reached the HQ immediately meeting with Admiral. "Admiral."

"It was about time. Cortez I'm glad to see you here, I need you to go to the Normandy Antonio will meet you at a time, if my forebodings come true we are going to need all the help we can get, and Antonio you maybe have to go get Shepard and Kaidan, we'll need them."

"Understood Admiral," Steven said before leaving them alone.

"Admiral with all you respect, Shepard and Kaidan to my knowledge no longer work for the Alliance."

"Major if, the Reapers invade us it won't matter what race, or for whom you work, we all are going to have to fight together, Shepard and Kaidan are the only people that know more about the Reapers. Hackett, and me want they in front all this, just like we want you too. Now let's go, the committee is waiting for us."

A few moments later, Antonio had never seen Anderson as angry as he was seeing him now.

"This is crazy Major Vega is a good soldier, one of the best, and he can command any ship, but the Normandy belongs to Shepard!"

"Do we have to remind you that Shepard, and Lieutenant Alenko, are now a fugitive -"

"Enough!"

"Admiral!"

"I'm tired of your accusations against them, the only thing they actually did was to save your asses more than once. They escaped because you all didn't give them a way out. Now the Reapers maybe be arriving, and those two are the only ones who can get the help we need to survive this."

Antonio could see the anger in Anderson, and while is bother him to admitting, the admiral was right. Shepard take down a Reapers, talk to one of them, all with the help of Kaidan. He would be confused, hurt by Kaidan, but he was a soldier, and as a soldier he knew that Shepard was the only one who could stop the Reapers.

"I agree with the Admiral, the Normandy belongs to Commander Shepard."

"That ship belongs to the Alliance, we all know that Shepard is necessary, but he will have to be under your supervision, as a senior officer of the ship."

"That means you don't plan to reinstate Shepard or Kaidan to they rank, this is ridiculous. Shepard is right in saying that you are all a bunch of bureaucratic-"

"Admiral watches how you talk to us; you may lose your job over this-"

"Save it, if I survive this, I will resign to my job I'm tired all of you. Now you didn't just call me here for that."

Antonio walk up to them. "Just a moment, I had been tried to communicate with Lieutenant Alenko since Anderson called me, and I was able to do so," he active his onmitool.

"Antonio I just got your message what's going on?"

"Kaidan, is Shepard with you?" Anderson asked.

"Yes ..."

"We need to talk to him, and you too."

"Okay ...he is right here…"

"Anderson what is going on?" John said standing in the middle of the screen.

"We were hopeful that Anderson, give us some answers, but now that we have you on the screen, maybe you can clarify to us what is happening. The Reports coming in are unlike anything we've seen. Whole colonies have gone dark. We've lost contact with everything beyond the sol Relay," Alliance council said.

"Whatever this is, it's incomprehensible powerful." Alliance council said.

"Now you need my help?"

"Shepard, we have never denied that we need you, we only wanted to prevent a war between the batarians right now, but the situation has changed, what you did is unforgivable."

"Enough, this is not the time ... Shepard, I know you don't want to answer to them, but we need your opinion on this, do it as a favor to my." Anderson said.

"What you want me to said, if no to confirm what you already know…The Reapers are here."

"Then…how do we stop them?"

"Stop them? This isn't about strategy or tactics. This is about survival. The Reapers are more advanced than we are, more powerful, more intelligent. They don't fear us, and they'll never take pity on us."

"But…there must be some way."

"If we're going to have any chance at surviving this, you all will have to be willing to die."

"That's it? That's our plan?" the Alliance Council asks John.

"Admiral, we've lost contact with Luna Base," Antonio move close to Anderson.

"Major, what is happening?" John asks him.

"One moment Shepard, something is going on in the Luna Base," Antonio replied politely.

"The moon? They couldn't be that close already Shepard…"

"They are fast Anderson," John said.

"How'd they get past our defenses?"

"Sr, UK headquarters has a visual."

Antonio pointed his omnitool to the big screen, so that Shepard could see it. The scene was terrifying. Someone from the military, trying to give a report, but behind him you could see what looked like a giant machine, just as he had seen in Shepard's reports, then then communication was lost.

Then on the screen appeared reporting everywhere on Earth, china ... Japan, everyone, reported the arrival of the Reapers, the images were terrifying.

"Why haven't we heard from Admiral Hackett? Anderson said.

"Shepard, what do we do?"

"The only thing we can. We fight or we die."

"Shepard, I'm going to send Major Vega to pick you two up in the Normandy, immediately."

"Okay, Joker knows where we are, but I will answer only to you Anderson."

"You can trust Hackett; he's on your side Shepard."

"Okay, then, but Kaidan and I have a new member, I will explain later."

Antonio was going to say something, but suddenly all heard a noise.

"Anderson ... what ... is going on?" The communication was cut suddenly. Antonio closed his onmitool looking out the window, and then the first Reaper appeared before them.

"Oh my good…"

Antonio saw that thing fired towards the building.

"Move it!" Anderson yells.

After that everything was confused, all of them were thrown around the room, with the impact. When Antonio regains consciousness, Anderson was reaching for him. "Oh God Anderson, the Committee!"

"They are dead son we need to go."

"What do we do now?"

"Lieutenant Moreau, can you hear me?"

"Anderson, God, what is happening?"

"The reapers are here. I need you to listen to me I have Major Vega with me. We'll meet you at the landing Zone. Anderson out."

As they ran towards the landing point, Antonio just watched as the Reapers were destroying everything in its path. He didn't know how long past until they reached a point where they could send an emergency signal to the Normandy.

He had to fight side by side with Anderson as the Normandy came into view. The two ran toward the ship, but only Antonio jump toward the Normandy.

"Anderson, what are you doing?"

"You saw those men out there, they need help, and they need a leader."

"What you want me to do?" Antonio saw Anderson pull out the dog tag from his pocket, and throw toward him. He looked at it for a moment he saw Shepard, a Kaidan, name printed on it.

"I want you to go get them. Tell Shepard and Kaidan, they are reinstated, they can take control of the ship."

"But what the committee said."

"They are dead! I want everyone to go to the Citadel, get help from the council as I said before; we need all the help we can get ... now go get them is an order."

Antonio looked at Steven for a moment, before looking sideways, everything that was happening around him was hard to see, but Anderson was right, he had to put his pride aside and listen to Anderson orders.

"Take cares Anderson."

"You too, and remember what we talked about in my apartment son, help them."

* * *

**John.**

"Dammit!"

Since the communication was suddenly cut off, John had tried to restore communication without success. So Adrian turns on the TV. John had to sit a moment to absorb the images he saw on TV.

"Oh God John!" Kaidan said terrified.

Then John started to felt anger at the thought that, he had told everyone that this would happen, but no one would listen to him, or Kaidan. Now he had to look at hundreds and thousands of people die unable to do anything about it, for now, this war will take time, and he know that. In the pics he can see the shutter taking off with people inside before being shot down by those damn machines.

He saw children, enter these Shutters, people screaming in despair. He saw Husk chasing innocent people around. Those machines just arrived and started shooting everything in its path without mercy, as he knew they would arrive. As he told the committee some time ago that they would do. The Reapers were all that he had feared.

"Kaidan keep try to communicate with ... Antonio, Joker, or with someone. Adrian what was the last time you talked to Liara?" John said getting up from the couch and looking out the window for a moment, nervously playing with his hands, the feeling of despair that he was feeling now was incredible. He didn't want to see people die, he wanted to save them all, but he knew that no matter what he did he might not save all.

"Few days ago before Hackett sent her to the archives on Mars; to seem that there is something that can help with the Reapers."

"Right. Try to communicate with her."

John looked at Adrian, these last four months; the two had learned to respect each other. John couldn't deny that he liked the talks with Adrian, at night, and now he felt a little quieter, and less jealous, although he knew that Adrian still felt something for Kaidan, he knew that look. He think it would help a little if Adrian define his relationship with Liara, but they had not been see each other again because Liara's work.

"John I have to Antonio on the line," Kaidan said.

John approached his husband. "Mayor, what happened?" He said politely, he couldn't stand the man, but now he would have to swallow his pride

"The Reapers arrived, Anderson stays behind."

'"You let Anderson behind?" John shouted at him.

"John calm down," Kaidan said to his husband.

"He ordered me to come for you, he wanted to stay don't blame me!"

"Okay, you two relax. Antonio We'll meet you at the landing Zone."

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

"Dammit Kaidan, we warn everyone, but no one paid attention to us, what they did was pick on us, and not prepared for this ... Dammit!" John felt that they could have been prepared, were it not for the herd of bureaucratic, working for the Alliance.

"John ... Love, take it easy."

"Shepard, I can't reach Liara I'm worried about her."

"Hey, Liara can take care of herself you know that. I think we need to go to Mars if she has any information that could help us, it's a start." John looked at Kaidan and stroked his cheek. "Are you okay?" He knew that like him Kaidan, was terrified, and angry at the same time, but his husband had the calm of an angel.

"Yes," Kaidan said and hugged his husband tightly. "At least we're together."

"Yes baby ... I just wished that this day had never come. I guess the honeymoon is over," John said shakily, remember all these months living in a paradise of happiness to come back to the fights, the stress. John knew that there would be time where they won't have a moment's of peace, but as Kaidan said, as longer they are together it will be fine.

"No love postponed ..."

"Adrian you are okay?" John asked him to see the concern on his face.

"Yes, it is hard to believe coming from me, because I was created, but it is difficult to assimilate what we just saw. It hurts to see all those people die."

"How may time we have to tell you that you are human like us, Adrian? It is Natural you feel like that." John said firmly, he didn't like when Adrian spoke of himself like that.

"Sorry John."

"Is okay Adrian, let's go the Normandy is going to be here soon, so are the Reapers." John knew it was only a matter of time that those damned machines were everywhere

"That soon, how fast is the ship?" Adrian asked him.

"Ha, you have no idea, the Normandy is one of the fastest ships it there. Just pack the most important thing we have I think this is the last time we'll see this apartment stand," John said sadly. The plain fact was that he knew that for a while, all they would see, would be blood, and more blood,

They moved fast, and they headed off to the landing point, which wasn't far from where they were living. Everything was calm outside. John could not help thinking that in a few hours or days, everything would be a mess, and maybe the Reapers were attacking the first major planets, like the solar system, before attacking the smaller planets.

He couldn't remove from his mind, those images they saw on TV, as also he couldn't help but think that Anderson has been left behind, but if he knew the old man he will survive, and where Anderson is he just hopes the old man is okay.

They arrived at the landing point, they didn't have to wait too long, the Normandy came John saw the compartment opened, and then he saw who he really didn't want to see Antonio.

"Great!" John muttered.

"You already knew ...he was in the Normandy love…please… Behave" Kaidan said.

"Yes, but now that I see him… just forget it." John took a deep breath, and they entered the ship.

"What the hell?" Antonio said as he looked at Adrian.

"He's my...twin brother, so what Anderson said?" John said walking towards the terminal trying not to get too close to Antonio, not to punch him in the face, because he was eager to do so.

"Brother?"

"Antonio, later…now answer his question," Kaidan said.

"Joker," John said over the Comm.

"Commander I'm glad to see you!"

"Me too Joker, and don't call me commander, you know I'm not Commander anymore."

"That's not true," Antonio pull out the dog tag and give to them. You two are reinstated by Anderson orders, the member of the committee are dead. Now about you, I don't know. "

"Oh, no problem here I don't need any range ... to help my brother ..."

"Joker, set course to Mars," John said over the Comm.

"Mars?" Joker said.

"Yes, Liara is there, she has very valuable information that maybe helps us against the reapers."

"Understood Commander."

"Wait one moment, Anderson ordered us to go to the Citadel, he wants us to go get help from the council!" Antonio said.

"Hey, watch your tone Major." John said, feeling the tone of haughtiness in his voice, and he wasn't like it.

"I don't have to watch my tone Shepard, in spite of what Anderson said, you two are no longer working for the Alliance. The committee wanted, you two to work under my supervision-"

"Hey, that's not going to happen!" John said approaching him. His patience was running out with that stupid man. Besides he didn't like the look that the idiot was giving to Kaidan since they enter the ship.

"Joker as a senior officer of the ship I order you to set course to the Citadel," Antonio said.

"Okay Alliance's puppet ... that is it I had it with you!" John said before punching him in the face, so hard that Antonio fell to the floor dribbling blood from his nose, and mouth. He was going to hit him again, but Adrian grabbed his arm.

"John stop!"

"John what the hell you did that for!" Kaidan said going towards Antonio.

"Kaidan get away from him now!" John yells, trying to wriggle out of Adrian, he wanted to hit that stupid until he was unconscious.

"No John, what's wrong with you? This is not the time for this," Kaidan said.

"What is wrong with me? Why don't you tell that idiot to tell you what is wrong to me. No wait, I don't think he has the balls to say anything to you, so allow me to do it for him. This idiot dared to insulting me when we were detainees, and the day you and I had that fight in the apartment, it was partly because this idiot sent me a message threatening me ... among other things." John shouted furiously to Antonio, he couldn't stand him anymore

"You did what Antonio?" Kaidan asks him moving away from him.

Adrian let's go John's arm. "Can I hit him too now?"

"Antonio answered me!" Kaidan scream to his ex.

"Yes, I did, dammit!"

"You had no right to go behind my back, and bother John with stupidities! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Now you are going to know who my husband is when he gets angry ... not so brave now a poster boy," John said mocking him.

"Commanders, Mars or the Citadel?" Joker asks him.

"Mars Joker I have the command of my ship!" John said.

John saw Antonio approached Kaidan, "what right do I have? The right that gives me what I feel for you, he's not the man for you, because of him someone almost kill you!"

Kaidan grabbed Antonio by his shirt. "Listen to me very carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself again to you. I love John, love him! He's my husband and nothing will change that, what happened between us is fucking over! And by the way you've been behaving; now I regret to even have been with you." Kaidan let's go of him. "Now be a fucking soldier, and go get ready we are going to Mars."

John crossed his arms, giving at triumphant smile to Antonio. "Kaidan love it was about time you put that idiot in his place."

"Now you, this is the last time that you're hiding things from me, you understood Commander?"

"Yes Sir!"

John shook his head, if not for all that was happening right now, he would have grabbed and kissed his husband, but now wasn't the time. Now it was time to put his mask of Commander again.

"Commander."

"Yes Joker."

"First, good job with that idiot! And you have a call from Admiral Hackett. "

"Here we go; I'll take the call here. Admiral"

"Shepard, I'm glad to see that you are okay."

"Thank you Admiral."

"I know you are upset, but I 'm on your side."

"Yes, Anderson told me thank you, he stayed behind. Right now we are on our way to Mars; I understand that you have sent to Liara to study the archives."

"Yes, I think the information she uncover is crucial, but a few hours ago, we lost communication with the base, I'm afraid something bad is happening."

"John Liara," Adrian said worried by standing in front of the screen.

"Shepard, what ..."

John sighed. "Admiral Adrian is my twin brother ... I didn't know I had until a few months ago..."

"Okay... hum... right, later you have to clarify that with me. Shepard, that information is crucial, maybe it's an advance against the Reapers. Commander they hit us with everything, they are massive. I don't think that our conventional weapons will help us against them. "

"I agree with you unconventional weapons are the way to end them, but I hope this information can help us with something."

"Me too ..."

A while later, they were in the Shutter, Antonio was driving John was giving him some intrusions, then he looks at Kaidan who was sating with his hands folded looking at the floor.

John, I think he needs you. I believe that it has something to do with his parents."

"Dammit, I forgot about them, thanks Adrian."

"Go with him. I," Adrian put his hand on Antonio's shoulder. "will keep my eyes on him."

John smiled. "You do that."

John walk towards Kaidan and sat beside him grabbed his hand. "Baby you are okay?" John said worriedly, Kaidan was his strength and to see him like that made him feel very bad.

"Yes."

John smiled and kissed his hand, then looked at him, noticing the sadness in his eyes and it pains him. "You are thinking about your parents?" John saw him remain thoughtful for a moment, and then saw his tears staring run down his cheeks. "Babe ..."

"You saw the VI; you saw all those shutter, full of people take off to be shot down by those damn machines. Dad's family has an orchard in the BC interior. They were headed out there on a shuttle today."

"Kaidan-"

"All I can think is, maybe their shutter was shot down, or worse John, maybe they may end up in one of those machines to be ... converted in...Husk oh something worse"

John quickly pulled him and hugged his husband as hard as his armor allowed him do so. "No, no ... don't think like that babe, they are going to be alright."

Kaidan lifted his head, looking straight at John. "Promise me you'll destroy them Commander."

John kissed him gently. "I swear, but I need you to be strong. Kaidan I need you right now more than ever."

"I will love, sorry I'm terrified, I don't want to lose my parents."

"No, it is okay I understand love. I'm here with you, I always be with you, and together we will destroy those fucking bastards, just remember that along we're together everything will be alright, and if it helps you to felt better, I love you."

"Yes it help a lot, I love you too ..."


	25. Mars

**John.**

When the shutter was reaching Mars, they both stood in front of the door. John grabbed Kaidan's hand squeezing hard, and felt relieved to see the smile that his husband gave to him, much better when Kaidan placed a kiss on his cheek. If, Kaidan was calm he also feel calm. Kaidan was the relief in his storm. Kaidan is the peace he needed in these difficult times, because even though he was strong, the fact was that he felt terrified too.

He understood his husband despair, he felt uneasy too because he have affection for Kaidan's parents, especially for Ann. She was a good soul, an angel as hers son is. He just hoped that nothing would happen to them, because it would be very hard for his husband.

They were soldiers, but they were also human, and there was no training that can erase the loss of a family member, and it had been there when he almost loses his husband. Months had passed since that day, and yet, he feels chills through his body just to think about.

"Okay, let's move. Adrian you're comfortable in that armor?" John facilitated him N7 armor, as the one he had while Kaidan and Antonio had a standard armor.

"Yes ... But we have a problem."

'What is it?" John ask him

"We are using the same armor you know what that means."

"Well, that won't be a problem is this mission, I'm thinking to be very close to my husband," John said, looking at Antonio. "And you?" John asked Antonio.

"I'm all right?" Antonio replied curtly.

"Babe?"

"I'm good!"

"You two have to be so casual?" Antonio asked obviously jealous.

"Get used it, in the little time I had been with them, they are like that always," Adrian replied.

John ignored Antonio comments, and the four exits the Shutter.

The Martian surface was volatile, and John saw from afar that the storm Antonio mentions inside the shutter was rolling in from the distance. He knew they time on this base will be limited.

"Okay we have to be quick before the storm reaches us," John told them.

"Dammit that's a huge storm, looks bigger in person," Antonio said.

"Pretty average for Mars, actually" Kaidan said.

"Really Kaidan, you are going to have to teach me geography, either way, I'm glad you're being very optimistic," Adrian said.

"Well, we've got Reapers invading Earth, the station here is off line… a little dust seems like the least of our worries."

"You're right babe, let's focus on the mission," John said. He could be a bit more formal, but he was doing it on purpose to Antonio. John was enjoying making him angry, to show the Major who has the command of his husband's life.

They climb down to find the first few signs of what happened at the facility.

"What's that?" Antonio asks.

"He's alliance. Sargent Reeves. Didn't put up a fight before he died," Kaidan said after they found a body, which John saw him examine with his onmitool.

"Something is not right, here," Antonio said.

"Let's keep a low profile till we know what's going on," John said then they walk left of the ladder. John sends Adrian, Antonio, and Kaidan, ahead of him. He order them to take cover behind the short walls before sneaking up and taking cover as well, they all saw Cerberus Assault Troopers executing facility workers!

"Dammit they are executing them!" Adrian said.

"Yeah, Okay on my signal, Adrian use your singularity, Kaidan you already know what to do. Antonio, let me see you in action show me that you have skills, and you can fight instead of making me angry." John saw the look of disapproval of his husband, and he just shook his head, before start to attacking the troopers. John watched closely at the Major, and as Kaidan told him, he was good in combat, at least he could be useful, John thought. Between the four, the troopers didn't have the chance to defend themselves.

"Those were Cerberus agent?" Antonio asked.

"It seems like it Mayor," John replay back.

"Cerberus, what are they doing over here on Mars?" Antonio continued insisting.

"Good question," John said.

"You two don't know?" Antonio asks them

"We don't know if that's what you're asking us Major," John said, a little irritated with his question.

"Okay, but you can't deny it's a little ... convenient."

"Man you want another punch in the face?" Adrian asked Antonio, approaching him.

"Hey keep your distance," Antonio said.

"Antonio stop it," Kaidan said, approaching John. "John let's go ignored him."

They move on, the area leading to the facility entrance was short; it was a narrow road with plenty of vehicles, crates, and small structures. John carefully led his squad down the path past a large transport vehicle. When they reach the area with the convoy, immediately John orders his squad to cover and wait for the Cerberus forces to rush out. They watch for the Cerberus troops to take position, and then they begin picking them off. Once they clear the entrance area, they make a right taking the elevator into the facility. John approached the elevator control to start it.

"Shepard, Kaidan I need a straight answer," Antonio asks them.

"Oh boy here we go," Adrian said.

"Antonio-" Kaidan stared to say to him.

"Don't Antonio me, this is business. You two know anything about why Cerberus is here?"

John turns around to face him. "What makes you think we know what they're up to?" John asks him with calm tone, trying to maintain control non to snaps at him, but John was feeling an immense desire to punch him again, so he had to clench his fists tightly.

"You two worked for them, for god's sake. How am I not supposed to think that?"

John saw Antonio leaning on the railing, and Kaidan approached him. "We joined forces with Cerberus to take down the Collectors. That's it. I can assure you that neither the Commander nor I, we were part of Cerberus payroll."

"There's more to it Kaidan. They rebuilt Shepard from the ground up. They gave him a ship, resource."

John approached them, to help his husband with that idiot. "Let me be clear Major Vega. We've had no contact with Cerberus since Kaidan, and I destroyed the Collector base, and we have no idea they're here now or what they want." John said, but he knew that there was no word in the world to convince him. He knew that Antonio doubt and resentment had much to do, by the feeling that he still felt for his husband.

"Hey boy, my brother ... and his husband have been with me all this time. No way have they communicated with Cerberus."

"And why I should believe you, you can be covering them up."

The pressure of the elevator interrupted them, and they took off his helmet. "You don't have to believe Adrian, or John, if you don't want to, but I can't understand that you don't believe in me Antonio, dammit! I used to trust you; you were one of my best soldiers in addition to what we had. We went through a lot together, now I feel so disappointed on you. I never expected so much distrust from you, and for my part I'm done explaining myself to you."

"Take that poster boy," Adrian said waking by him.

John hears Adrian, and smiled, it was like Adrian had read his mind. John noticed that Kaidan was uncomfortable. "Babe ... you're okay?"

"Honestly, his attitude hurts me."

"Really?" John asked jealously.

Kaidan touches John's cheek. "Not like that Love, Antonio was my friend a part of all that has happened between us, it is sad that we can't remain friends for his stupidity."

John started to say something, but he was disrupted by noise from the ventilation tubes. 'What ..."

They saw Liara jump out of the tubes with Cerberus troopers chasing her, but she's quickly dispatched them. John saw Antonio point his gun at her, and stopped him. "Easy Major she is whit us," then he saw Adrian run toward her and grab her hand.

"Liara," Adrian said and without waiting another moment, he kissed her intensely.

"Okay, this is weird," John said, he never imagined kissing Liara, because he never felt attraction for her, but to see his own image kissing her was really estrange.

"You're jealous John?" Kaidan asks him.

"What the hell-" But John saw his husband smiling realizing that he was joking around with him. "Kaidan don't do that! Is just ... is estrange to see myself kissing her...is all...anyway," John cleared his throat. "Hey we're here ... you know ... information ... Reapers."

Adrian broke the kiss blushing. "Sorry."

"Shepard, Kaidan, thank the goddess you're all alive."

"Liara I'm glad to see you too," John says.

"Me too Liara," Kaidan said.

"I was worried with the reports coming in. They hit earth hard."

"Yes, it was hard to leave like this," Kaidan said sadly

"I'm sorry, but ... Why'd you came here?"

"Well, Adrian had been try to contact you without success, and as you said to him, you had found information that could help us, we decided to come here first, plus the other me over here was worried sick about his girlfriend," John said giving him a pat in the back.

"Well yes," Adrian said rubbing his neck.

"Good, I have that information. I discovered a plan for a protean device, one that could wipe out the reapers."

"Okay let's hear it," John said walking with her to the window.

"But Liara we know about the archives for decades. Why now?" Kaidan said.

"Elimination process mixed with a little desperation. When you destroyed the alpha relay you bought us time, but then you got put under investigation, and with all that was going on with you two, I knew I had to do something," Liara explains. She crossed her arms, "Hackett knew too, that is why he contacts me, after you helped me, and asking me if, I could use my resources as shadow broken to find a way to stop the reapers. My search brought me here. Hackett gave me access to the archives and Adrian kept me up to date on your status. I meant to come see you, but... "

"Me or Adrian?"

"Well, all of you…"

"Yea…yea…" John said.

"John gives her a break," Adrian said.

"In any case, my work pays off. The archives are filled with data from an overwhelmingly amount. I think I found what I needed."

"I guess I'll believe it when I see it. Where we find this weapon?" John said.

"It's not a weapon, not yet, is plans for a device, a blueprint," Liara said.

"It's more than what we had one minutes ago. How we get it?"

"The archives are just across, that tramway." Liara indicated by pointing out the window. "Assuming it to Cerberus not locked, yet."

"What they're here for Liara?" Adrian asks her.

"For the same reason that we are here for us, for the only reason the archives..."

"Why?" John did not understand what Cerberus want, what were his motives this time.

"The prophets came close to destroying the reapers. They had a plan to destroy them, but they ran out of time."

"And something powerful enough to destroy the reapers ..." Kaidan said, looking at his husband.

"Just maybe it's something that Cerberus might be interested in." John told him.

"So is a race to the archives," Antonio says.

Then they heard another noise, and Cerberus agents were trying to enter the door.

"We've got Company John," Adrian said, moving to cover.

"Antonio I need you to go to the Shutter."

"What? Why?"

"Get back to the shutter. If Cerberus beats us to the Archives, I need you covering the exits," John said while running toward the controls.

"But."

"Now, Major." John saw him hesitate for a moment, and then leave. Then he takes cover near his husband.

On the second floor a group of Cerberus Assault star attacking them, John order Liara and Adrian to uses they singularity, while Kaidan and he used their powers against them. After finish with Cerberus they find a way onto the catwalks above.

"They've sabotage the elevator," Liara said.

"There's got to be another way up," Adrian said.

"Hey, Liara, how'd Cerberus get into the facility?" Kaidan asks her.

"I'm not sure. One minute we were getting reports of the Reapers invasion…The next there was chaos. Didn't even realize it was Cerberus at first,"

"Hey could they be working with the Reapers?" Kaidan asks her.

"Doubtful, but I suppose anything's possible, baby."

"Hey Sweetheart you're fine?" Adrian asks Liara.

John and Kaidan looked at each other simultaneously. "Really Adrian?" John asks him

"What?" Adrian asked confused.

"Sweetheart, that's my line!"

'No, yours is babe! "

"The two lines are mine!"

"Goddess!"

They follow the walkway to a closed door and they open it. John saw a small complement of Cerberus stationed there.

"Shepard takes cover," Liara said.

John quickly takes cover and slide to the right positioned directly behind an Assault Trooper. Once he was within striking range, John execute a quick kill from cover eliminate one of the soldiers, but alert the rest.

With the hornet's nest stirred, he was free to rush out of cover and quickly put down the rest of the enemies in the room with his squad. After that they exit the room via the door in the far corner and enter a large room that resembles a waiting area.

"We'll need access to the pedway. Control should be nearby," Liara said to then.

"Damn it! Security had been tampered with. Shepard, see if you can gain access to the pedway," Liara said again.

John active the security console in the small room, to unlock access to the roof leading to the pedway. Liara sit down to work in the Terminal.

"Kaidan look at the screen," Adrian said.

"Did you see that? Who's that woman in the Vid?" Kaidan ask her.

"That's Dr. Eva core. She got here about a week ago," Liara said, and then she walks toward John. "Any luck?"

"Pedway's been locked out."

"All right. Look like there's construction nearby. We can get out on the roof. We can find a way around from there," Liara said.

"Great. Let's move."

John noticed the intense look that Adrian was giving to Liara. "Hey, you're drooling."

'I'm not..."

"You are ... babe came on, get next to me, so you don't be confused."

"Why put the same armor?" Liara asked.

"There wasn't another one!" John replied.

"Yea, yea, love stops lying, you both like to confuse Liara, and my ... let's go."

They exit the hatch and venture out into the facility's exterior. The storm was nearing, and the tramway has been activated. John was sure that someone from the Cerberus teams is en route to the Archives ahead of them. They drop down the letter.

"What the hell? " Kaidan said.

John looks at the tram, "it looks like the Alliance is still putting up a fight!"

"Hey Liara where the tramway goes?" Adrian asks her.

"That tram head to the Archives. Once Cerberus is across, they're at the final security checkpoint," Liara replay

"Then that is where we're headed," John said.

"Commander Do you read me?" John listens, Antonio, over the Comm.

"Barely, storm's causing interference."

"Tell me about it. I've lost contact with the Normandy. What's Y…"

"I didn't read that Antonio. Repeat?"

"I said…"

"Damn it!

"That storm's go to be in here very soon," Liara said.

"Yeah, I think's already here."

"Good point," Liara said.

They go up ladder at the walkway's far end, and then hop across the small gap toward the open hatch leading back into the search facility.

"This airlock shouldn't be open," Liara said.

"It doesn't look like it was forced open," Kaidan said.

"Is true, has no sign of damage, "Adrian said.

"No, you have to override the security protocols," Liara said.

Upon entering the room, John could see the scientist's body's throughout the room, it was depressing to see what Cerberus was able to do to achieve their goal.

"This is brutal even for Cerberus," Liara said.

"Hey look at me Cerberus create me, for their malevolent purposes Liara, what does that tell you?"

"Adrian, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Hey, is Okay, what I mean is that this organization is capable of anything."

"You're right Adrian!" Kaidan said.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, John saw several more Cerberus Assault Troopers on the other side of a window.

"Flash Light," John said turning his off.

They shattered the window easily open fire to it, then Adrian, and Liara used their singularly, on them, while John, and Kaidan finish them off. They climb over the small partition into the next room, where the Assault Troopers were.

"We need to pressurize the room first….there we go. We have access to the labs. They'll take us right to the tram station," Liara said.

"Hey, there's a recording of what happened here," Kaidan said looking at the screen.

They looks at the recording the also reveals what happened in the facility prior to their arrival.

"I guess we know how Cerberus got in," John said turning the Video off.

"I should've realized it when I met her. I was just so focused on finding a way to stop the Reapers," Liara says sadly.

"Hey, hey ... come here," Adrian grabbed her hand. "Do not blame yourself ...I think that stopping the reapers is what is important right now."

"Leasing to him Liara, stopping the Reapers is the only thing we should be focused on. It's not your fault." John said.

"But what if we're wrong, What if there is no way to stop them? What if this is our last day and we're wasting on nonsense."

"Come on Liara," John said.

Liara look at him, "I know I should not think this Way. I don't know how you do it Shepard?"

John then grabbed his husband's hand tightly. ""When there is so much at stake I just think about what I would lose if I failed." John stroked his husband's cheek softly. "When I think of you," then he looked at Liara, and Adrian, "when I think in the people I have learned to love and respect with my husband help, I know I can't fail, so that's why I do it, for us."

"John," Kaidan just kiss his husband with tearful eyes.

"I guess," Adrian cleared his throat, "that's a good reason don't you think so Liara?"

"Yes it is," she agrees.

John broke the kiss and approached Liara. "We'll stop Liara together," John said touching her shoulder.

"Thanks. I want to believe you. Okay. Doors open. We can get to the labs and tram station through there."

"Good. Let's move."

They exit to through the newly unlocked door on the room's far side. They go upstairs on the right they opened the door. At the walkway far end were several Cerberus Assault Troopers.

They keep their distance and pick them off using combinations powers. They had to follow a series of corridors, using the same tactics. It was good to have Adrian with them, because between him and Liara, they were good in combat, whiles John with Kaidan were responsible for eliminating other Troopers that escaped.

After reach the hall's far end, they turn left to find a room sterilizer, controls for the next room. John waits for the beams to sweep away from the center of the room and he hit the controls when the beams were at their widest. After they've stopped them, they enter the room.

"God what's that stench?" Kaidan said.

'Yes, stench of burning fleshes," Adrian said.

"They just activated the contamination protocol," Liara said.

"With the staff still inside," Kaidan said.

After reviewing the room, they exit through the door the door on the far side and follow the hall to a locked door, open to find mounted cannon at the hall's far end.

"That's the tram line takes us right to the Archives. No doubt Cerberus has it locked down. Hopefully we can override it at the security station. It just through here" Liara said.

"Heads up!" Kaidan yells.

They take cover quickly avoiding the bullets

"That's an understatement." John said.

"I take it that's the only way in," Kaidan said.

"I hope not," Adrian said.

"It's the only way I know of," Liara said.

John thought for a moment. "We'll skirt around it. Stay out of its sights," John said.

"I'll move up first," Kaidan said taking the lead

"Kaidan wait, Dammit!" John said with panic to see him move inside the room.

"Hey, look he is okay ... John relax he is not a child," Adrian said.

"Sorry, I can't help myself..."

They shift from cover to cover down the hall. When they reach the far end, they rush into the walkway and take cover behind the boxes in front of them.

They move left from cover to cover, and they were around the walkway until they flank the wall-mounted machine gun. Once they reach its side, it can no longer target them, so it stops firing to John, and the others. Unfortunately this leave the security room full of Cerberus troops for John, and his squad to contend with.

John leave his cover and open the door into their security room, they immediately open fire, so John take cover behind the wall while his squad moves into position. John peek out of cover, and take out the trooper closer to him, then he order Liara to use singularity near the center of the room to create a bottleneck in case the enemies attempt to advance. Once john thinned their number, Adrian and Kaidan finish them off.

After that, John active the console in the room to trigger a security video of the Archives, the video feed shows the Mysterious woman from earlier no known to be Dr. Eva. Clearly a member of Cerberus, the doctor orders her troops around while John remains locked out of the Archives.

"It seems that they made it to the Archives," Liara said.

"And I doubt they send us a train," Kaidan said.

John looked at him a moment, before looking at Liara, "you can override it?"

Liara moved to one of the consoles, "no, the archives are in different network they have us completely locked out."

"Not if I can find a short range helmet communicator helmet to helmet, and we convince them that we are on them side, tell them that Alliance forces have been taken care of." Kaidan said.

"Good idea baby, go see what you can find." John could feel the curious eyes of Liara, behind him. He turns around "What?"

"Our Kaidan is become very capable," she said smilingly.

John glanced over to where Kaidan was, and turned to look at her, "that he has, what do you think, he is my husband I've trained him well." John said with a grin on his lips. Then John looks at Adrian who was looking at Kaidan. 'What are you looking up. "

"Oh, nothing."

"John, I found something," Kaidan yell at him.

John headed to where he was, "what do you find?" John asked him.

Kaidan was checking the helmets in one of the bodies of a Cerberus agent, "he has a transmitter in his helmet, if I can ..." Kaidan takes off the helmet revealing the face of the agent, then John saw him stood up, backing up with surprise expression on his face, "my God he looks like a husk."

"Yes, not quite, but they definitely did something to him." John says ducking, and checking the body to find the transmitter.

"And by them you mean Cerberus, John?"

"Yes love," John stood up. "Hey baby you are no doubt-"

"NO! Not love, it's," Kaidan approached John. "It makes me sick to think that if Cerberus wanted they would have changed in you so many ways, I'm just happy that they did not."

John looked toward the office, Adrian was entertained with Liara, and John took the opportunity to kiss his husband intensely. "They didn't love, I am here completely, I still the same as always loved you. They changed nothing about me, and you know that better than anyone, you are the person who knows me best in the galaxy."

"I know love."

"Okay, let's finish this," John moved but Kaidan, grabbing his hand stopped him. "Yes."

"Thanks for putting that gun to my head."

John smiling at him, before catches him against the wall. "And I do it again a thousand times more," John said before join his lips with Kaidan's again.

* * *

The Archive docking station was swarming with Cerberus troops. John leaves his squad in the cable car while he takes cover in one of the depressions in the docking area. He shift left and right in the depression, using a combination of weapons fire powers to take down each Cerberus soldier in the room.

The second wave of enemies did take a bit more effort to take down; the combination of Guardians and Centurions did make things a bit more difficult with minimal cover. John has to rely a bit more on his power during this wave to pull away their shields, or knock them off balance. Once the Guardians were exposed, they were much more difficult to defeat than Assault Troopers or Centurions.

After clear the room they gain access to the Archives.

"Kaidan." John motioned with his head for Kaidan to go in look around the room.

The three of them came up the beacon which was situated in the middle of the room. John saw Liara start working on the terminal.

"Shepard!"

John turns around to see the voice that called him by name meeting a hologram of the Illusive Man. He wasn't surprised; he had suspected that at the end they was going to meet up with him.

Liara immediately pointed his gun at him, so did Adrian. "Illusive Man?"

"So you're the one who ordered my creation?" Adrian said.

"Shepard, I see you have another ally. I knew what happened to Brooks. You should be on my side Shepard. "

"My name is Adrian, and is not a chance in hell I would join you; you forget you left me for dead."

"It was nothing personal I need the real Shepard, no you."

"Well now you have two Shepard to kill you," Adrian said firmly.

"Don't be blinded side by Shepard, I can used you I can make your-"

"Stop and tell me what you want," John cut him quickly.

"Fascinating race, the Protheans. They left all this for us to discover, but we've squandered it. The alliance has known about the Archives for more than thirty years, and what, have they done with it?"

"Just said what you want…"Adrian said.

"What I've always wanted. The data in these art facts holds the key to solving the Reaper threat." The Illusive man said looking at the beacon.

"I've seen your solution your people are turned into monster, you are sick, and proof of that is Adrian. You create him on only to use his organs, you and the entire Cerberus organization make me sick," John said.

"Hardly. His creation was necessary, and my troopers they're being improved."

"Improved?" John asks him.

"That's what separates us, Shepard: Where you see a means to destroy, I see a way to control—to dominate and harness the Reapers' power. Imagine how strong humanity would be if we controlled them. "

"Earth is under siege, and you're hatching a scheme to control the Reapers?" John asks him.

"You've always been shortsighted. Hasty and you destruction of the collector base proved that."

"That base was an abomination. Hundreds of thousands of humans were murdered there."

"This isn't you fight any longer. Shepard. You can't defeat the Reapers, even with the Prothean data, and with another you."

"You brought me back because you knew I could do. I can defeat them, Adrian and me together with everyone who will join my, we will defeat them, and you."

"Doubtfully, the odds aren't in your favor. More importantly, I don't want the Reapers destroyed. We can dominate them use their power, harness their very essence to bring humanity to the apex of evolution."

"With that data, I'll rid the galaxy of those machines once and for all," John said with anger, he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. Dominate the Reapers was something malevolent, he never would agree to something like that.

"You vision is pathetically limited. You were a tool, an agent with a singular purpose. And despite our differences, you were relatively successful. But like the rest of the relic in this place, your time is over."

"Enough talk. Liara," John said realizing that whatever he says, the Illusive Man would never see reason; however, John realized that he was crazier now more than ever.

"Don't interfere with my plans, Shepard. I won't warn you again."

"Go to hell!" John yelled at him.

"Shepard!" Liara said.

"What?'

"The data it's not here. It's being erased."

"Goodbye, Shepard." The Illusive man said.

"Dammit! How's he doing it?"

"It's local. Someone's uploading the information."

"Hey, move away from the console."

John listened to his husband talk, 'Kaidan!" John ran to where Kaidan was, but at that moment he saw Dr. Eva, coming out.

"She has the data!" Kaidan said.

"You okay?"

"Yes ...C'mon we need to catch her!"

They ran behind her, but apparently there was nothing that stop her. She was fast, and neither bullets, nor powers work against her. John call Antonio over the Comm, in order him to bring the shutter in, so not to let her escape.

When they reached a point on the facility roof John saw the Doctor entering the Cerberus's Shutter. "Antonio, Normandy, somebody Dammit!"

"I get this." Antonio said.

John saw the shutter come from afar and then crashing against Cerberus Shutter, he had to throw himself to the floor to avoid the Shutter. "Dammit!" after a moment he got up from the floor. "Kaidan you're okay?" John said, moving toward him, but Kaidan signals with his hand, that he was fine.

"Liara!" Adrian ran toward them.

John approached Antonio who came out of the shutter. "What the hell was that?"

"She was going to escape!"

"You could kill us all you idiot!" John yelled at him, but he saw him looking the other way. "Hey, I 'm fucking talking to you-"

"Kaidan!" Antonio yells.

John saw him running towards them, and Dr. Eva that somehow had survived, and was coming out of Cerberus shutter running toward Kaidan, but Antonio got in her way, shooting at her.

"No!"

John saw Kaidan scream when she grabbed Antonio, and after receiving orders over her Comm, she smashed Antonio head against the shutter then throw him to the floor.

John saw Kaidan, run toward Antonio, "Kaidan no!" He shoots the Doctor fast before she reached Kaidan, then after she was dead, he throw his gun to the ground, running towards them.

"Antonio, no…no dammit!" John saw Kaidan kneeling and touching him trying to find a reaction to Antonio's body. "God Dammit why did you do that!"

"Kaidan-"

"He can't be dead, John not this way ... not after everything I said to him," Kaidan said shakily.

John took his pulse, and then grabbed Kaidan, by his helmet. "Hey love, look at me, he's lived."

"Commander."

'Yes Joker. "

"We need to go, Reapers forces are coming."

"Understood ... Adrian grabs that thing let's go."

John picks Antonio up heading toward the ship, he didn't like Antonio, but he didn't want him to die ether. Plus he knew Kaidan will never forgive that his last words to him were very hard, and John didn't want Kaidan to suffer.


	26. Citadel

**A warning, if some doesn't like the intimate scenes between F / M, please DON"T read Adrian POV at the end of this chapter. Another thing for you Liara fans, you need to stop reading this fiction now if you are very sensitive. In Ao3 where I have this fiction post it, where I already post 66 chapters, you Liara fans have left me dirty comments because after this chapter, I think in the next one, Liara will become evil. I don't hate Liara;however, in my other fictions she is a great friend, but not in this one. you have been warned. I certainly don't want to hear it because I don't care about Liara fans opinions about it. This is my fiction and I write wherever I want to write.**

**Kaidan.  
**

Kaidan saw John put Antonio on the bed, after they entered the med bay, immediately he approached Antonio, and take away his helmet. "No!" his whole face was bruised, and he was bleeding from his nose. With trembling hands he grabbed his cheek stroking it.

"Antonio, please don't die." Then he felt his husband's hand on his shoulder. Kaidan lifted his head, meeting with the loving gaze of his husband. "John."

"Come here baby," John pulled him to his arms and hugged Kaidan tightly.

"Love, don't feel jealousy, it's not like that-"

"Hey, stop it," John put his finger on Kaidan's chin lifting his head to meet his eyes." I know. He is going to be okay. "

"Yes, Kaidan, but Shepard the Major needs medical attention. We have to leave the sol system," Liara said.

"I know Liara," John replay.

"The Citadel is our best chance. We can find help there," Liara said.

"John pleases," Kaidan said.

"Get us to the Citadel ASAP, joker," John said.

"Roger that."

"Hang on love, we will give the Major the help he need."

Kaidan looked at his husband with love, because this was an act of love from John to him, he knew that John was jealous and he couldn't stand Antonio, but his husband also knew that he needed his understanding now more than ever.

"Liara please, see what you and EDI can learn from that thing." John said.

"Commander, I'm receiving a signal over the secondary QEC I believe its Admiral Hackett," Edi said.

"Patch me through. Adrian please stay with him I don't want he to be along."

'Oh course John."

'Love I be right back," John said before pulling away from him, and leave the medical bay.

Kaidan return alongside of Antonio bed. He was trying to wipe his blood. He was feeling miserable about everything he told him, but he made him angry with his distrust. In spite of the relationship they had, Kaidan knew that Antonio was a good man, one of the best soldiers that he had been in combat.

In a way he understood his anger, he was unfaithful to him. Before leaving to Horizon, Antonio had asked him to commit one to each other, and Kaidan didn't give an answer immediately, he just said that he would give him an answer when he returned from his mission, and if it were not by his encounter with John, maybe Antonio would have been his husband now.

"Kaidan you're okay?" Adrian asks him closing in on him.

Kaidan looked at Adrian for a moment with sadness. "Me okay Adrian? No! None of this is okay! John and I warn everyone that the Reapers would come, and no one believed us, the Alliance didn't prepare for this. Now, thousands are dying. I don't know shit about my parents they ... Dammit! They may be lying somewhere in a bath of blood, oh afraid of what is going on, or worse thinking that maybe I'm dead somewhere, and I want to be with them, but I can't I needed to be here with John he needed me more than ever," Kaidan let out a sigh, and tears were starting rolling down his cheeks. "And Antonio is important to me, and seeing him like this between life and death for try to save me ... after all that I told him in the Archives, is killing me…So no Adrian I'm not okay at all!"

"Kaidan," Adrian drew his friend hugging him tightly. "It hurts me to see you like that, and you know why? Please keep you hope up."

Kaidan pulled away slightly to meet his eyes, and he saw his blue eyes glowing with the same look of love John gave him. "Adrian-"

"Listen to me, because I'm trying to establish a relationship with Liara, that doesn't mean that my feelings for you changed overnight, but don't worry, you know I would never be cable to betray the trust that John put on me, but I beg you to calm down it pain me seeing you like this," Adrian whispered in Kaidan's ear, then he kissed his cheek before pulling away from him.

Kaidan stayed at him for a moment, unable to say anything, unable to take his eyes off him. There was silence in the med bay. With everything that had happened in the last days, he had forgotten about the true felling of Adrian toward him, but he thanked his nobility, to keep his feelings for himself.

"Kaidan-"

"I feel bad, with you, and Antonio because I can't reciprocate those feelings. John is my world."

"I know," Adrian smiled. "But at least I have your friendship. Kaidan doesn't worry everything will be fine."

A few minutes later Kaidan was rubbing his forehead. He felt a migraine coming. He was feeling dizzy and nauseous. He attempt to move, but staggered. John was coming back to the med bay

"Kaidan love," John quickly grabbed his arms. "What is wrong?"

"I'm fine, I have a headache…it just have been too many emotions in one day."

John looked at him directly to his eyes. "Is not just a headache, let's go to the cabin, so you can change and take your med before that headache become a migraine."

"But Antonio-"

"I'll stay with him, Kaidan," Liara said.

"Okay."

"Adrian, come with us, so you can change your clothes, I think you can stay in the observation room on the third floor, than when we return from the Citadel, I'll have to introduce yourself to the staff."

"Okay, Liara I'll be right back."

"Okay, Adrian I'm going to be here."

* * *

Immediately they arrived at the Citadel, few nurses were waiting at the entrance for them.

"Where you taking him?" Kaidan asks them.

"Huerta Memorial, best care on the Citadel."

"John I need to go with him."

"Kaidan love, wait a minute, I'll go with you."

"We need to see the Council," Liara said.

Kaidan hear John mutter something under his breath. He knew that his husband didn't want to see the council, but they had no other choice. The information they managed to obtain yielded impressive results. Most notably, the information revealed plans for a Prothean device that seems to be capable of massive amounts of damage.

They will need the help of many scientists, and many resources to build it. What worried him more was that they didn't know how will work, but at least the Prothean device was a hope.

"John it looks like they might be coming to see you," Kaidan said point to bailey, that was walking toward them.

"Commander Shepard, Alenko. Got word you two were arriving."

"Captain Bailey. Good to see you again," John said sharing a handshake with him.

"Me too Bailey," Kaidan said.

Bailey stared at Adrian. "Shepard?"

"He's my brother ... my twin brother."

"Is nice to meet you, I'm Adrian."

"I better not to ask questions. I guess is good to see you all—though it's Commander" now."

"Congratulations?" John said.

"Thanks, now half my job is dealing with political bullshit and escorting dignitaries around. No offense, on the contrary, you two are my heroes, I wish I could do what you two did," Bailey said.

"I hear that," John said scratching his head.

"You're here to bring us to the Council?" Kaidan asks him.

"I'm here to tell you the Council is expecting you, but they are dealing with their own…problems with the war and everything. They apologize for the inconvenience, and blah, blah, blah…Meet them here, at Udinas's office. They'll be ready soon enough."

"All right," John said.

"You might have time to go by the medical center, if you want to check on progress there."

"Thanks, we might do that."

"You two go on ahead, Adrian, and me we'll head up to Udinas's office." Liara said.

"Okay…but…you know," John look at Adrian.

"I get it Shepard," Liara said

After they were alone, Kaidan started to walk toward the elevator when his husband grabbed his hand. "John."

"Hey, you're not going to start with that nonsense right, everyone knows we're married. Babe, please."

Kaidan smiled and squeezed his husband's hand. "Of course not love, C'mon."

The two took the elevator together, Kaidan hug his husband after they were inside, while John stroking his back gently. The arms of his husband it was all he needed right now.

"Babe I'm worried about you."

"I will not deny that I do not feel good, but when we finish here, I promise you to rest." Kaidan lifted his head and kissed his husband softly. "I love you."

"No more than what I love you sweetheart."

They came out of the elevator, and after making a purchase at the kiosk, they met with Dr. Chakwas."

"Kaidan, Shepard!"

"Doctor Chakwas. You're here?" Kaidan said sharing a hug with her.

"Oh, is good to see you Kaidan. I'm working at an Alliance R&D lab down in Shalta Wards, coordinating closely with Admiral Hackett. I heard you two escaped Earth in the Normandy, and that someone was critically injured. I came as fast as I could."

"We had a run-in with a Cerberus synthetic on Marks. A friend of Kaidan, Major Vega took the worst of it. How is he doing?" John told her.

"Very well, all things considered. I'm impressed with Major Vega's resilience, as well as Dr. Michel's expertise. I wish I could have been there to help on Mars."

Kaidan looks at John, "John, please."

"Your place is in Normandy's med bay, not some lab," John said to her.

"I couldn't agree more. You say the word, and I'm with you two I'm glad to see you two together, and I approve of what you two did."

"Thanks Doc. The Normandy wouldn't be the same without you. Doctor Get your things. Docking Bay D24," John said.

"Yes, Commander. And thank you, you too Kaidan."

"Don't thank us so soon remember: Joker is still aboard," John said.

"And I'd be surprised if he's been remembering his medication."

After that they greeted Dr. Michel and then entered the patient room toward Antonio's room.

"Love, you go on, I'll wait here."

"Are you sure?"

John stroked his cheek. "Yes ... babe."

Kaidan walked into the room, he took a deep breath, and grabbed Antonio's hand. "You're stupid crazy man, why did you put yourself in the damn middle? I didn't want anything to happen to you, and what I told you on Mars, well, I said it out of anger. You have to get well, and when you do we need to talk. I want you in my life, as my friend Antonio. You meant so much to me, but like I said in that post, there was nothing I could do, when I saw John in Horizon, my first instinct was to throw myself into his arms and even though I put resistance at the end my feelings won. I'm sorry to break your heart. Now I have to go, but I will return soon, and you better be a wake soldier. We can fix this, I can't think that you are so stubborn, to deny yourself the opportunity to help us in this war, the Alliance can use you, we can use you, you are a damn good soldier. Antonio Please don't die on me. I know now you over rank me, but this is an order, on your feet soldier soon!"

* * *

**John.**

John entered with Kaidan to the room where the Council was meeting with Udina. He didn't want to talk to them, but he would make the attempt, despite the fact that he knew that the meeting was a waste of his time.

"Councilor, the Reapers are in our space, as well. Earth is no more or less important than any council." Turian Councilor said.

"But Earth was the first council word hit. By all reports, it faces the brunt of the attack," Udina said.

"How do you know this is the brunt? New Reaper fronts are opening up everywhere," Salarian Councilor said.

"The reports are dire. If we throw everything we have at the Reapers on Earth and lose…What then?" Asari Councilor said.

"The reports are accurate. Earth was a- attacked –a full-scale invasion. And it's just the beginning. We need your help. Everything you can spare," John attempts to explain.

"Earth may be suffering, but our worlds are falling, too. The turians have los Taetrus," Asari Councilor said.

"We must fight this enemy together!" Udina said.

"Need I remind you that the last time we fought the Reapers, Shepard sacrificed the Council to protect human interests?" Asari Councilor said.

"True, but the end, we survived because we followed Shepard's lead."

"And what if that's not enough this time?" Turian Councilor said.

John heard them arguing with each other, he looked at Kaidan, trying to tell him with his eyes, that this was a waste of time, but Kaidan motioned him to be patient. If not for Kaidan John's would have sent them all stray to hell, but Kaidan insisted he needed to try to reach an agreement with them.

"I don't expect you to follow me without a plan, Liara please."

"Councilors…We have that plan, a blueprint created by the Protheans during their war with the Reapers."

"Prothean? What is it exactly?" The Salarian Councilor asks her.

"We're still piecing it together…But it appears to be a weapon of some sort," Kaidan said pulling out the blueprint.

"And this is capable of destroying the Reapers?" Salarian Councilor asks.

"So it would seem," Liara said.

"It's immense…and intricate." Salarian Councilor said.

"This is a fool's errand. The Protheans were wiped out by the Reapers. Clearly…the weapon is flawed." Asari Councilor said.

"It was incomplete. There was missing component, here, something referred to only as the Catalyst, but they ran out of time before they could finish building it" Liara said.

"Do you believe in this, Shepard? After what you've seen of the Reapers?" Turian Councilor asks John.

"It sure as hell beasts standing around and arguing about it and while I haven't always agreed with Udina, he's right about this…we need to stand together now more than ever. The Reapers won't stop at Earth. They'll destroy every organic being in the galaxy if we don't find a way to stop them," John said annoyed.

"The council can't give Earth the military support it needs. Our own planets must come first," Asari Councilor said.

"The Salarian Union is convening a summit amongst our species. If we can secure our own borders, we may be able to aid you," Salarian Councilor said.

"Our fleets are also engaged. Honesty is all I can offer, Commander. I will not make a promise of rescue that I can't keep."

"Stop!" John yells to them.

"John-"

"No, Kaidan no this time," John looked at them with his eyes full of anger. "I knew coming in here was a waste time, but I had to make the attempt. The first Council didn't believed in me, and look what happened to the Citadel, that is why I sacrifice the first Council, because they were a bunch of morons, that couldn't see more of what was in front of them, and I can see that this Council and that Council are the same thing-"

"Stop, Shepard."

"No Udina, I'm tired of no one wanting to hear the truth, so this is what is going to happen, each of you will need my help at one point, and as you have done it, I will send you all to hell, but I'm done! Kaidan, Liara, let's go."

"Shepard, you have to understand -" The Turian Councilor stared to say.

"I don't have to understand nothing! I warned them about Saren and the Reapers, and they didn't listen to me until they came and wiped out part of the Citadel, now I'm offering you a way out, something that can help us all and you all are as blind as the other Council was, so yes, I done helping!"

"Shepard, meet in my office," Udina said.

John left the room angry, and for a moment he walks down the hall from side to side. He knew that this bunch of idiots would understand anything. Now he does not what to do, how to get the help he needs.

"John, you should not have-"

"Kaidan I warn you not now." John gave him a warning look, and then walked into Udina's office. Undina enter few minutes later.

"They're a bunch of self-concerned Jackasses Shepard. We may have a spot on the Council, but humanity will always be considered second-rate, but even so you should have stayed silent, after everything that happened, what you and Alenko did, the relations are very tight, and we will need them."

"I know Udina, but their attitude infuriates me. How can they be so blind?" John asks him.

"On another matter, about Adrian, I had understood that you didn't have families, brothers, let alone twins."

"It's a long story Udina; the important thing is that he is helping me in this."

"Commander, I can't give you what you're asking for, but I can tell you how to get it," Turian Council said entering the room.

"I'm listening."

"Palaven's Primarch Fedorian is the one that called the war summit. He's your kind of man…open to extreme solutions. Trouble is he didn't get out of palaven's system when the Reapers attacked. We don't know if he's alive. He's essential to the summit. If the Normandy could extract him without being detected…"

"The Reapers are tearing us apart and you want to make a deal."

"I'm trying to help you Commander. The summit leaders set our war strategy, and this council is beholden to their decision. Save the Primarch, gain an ally—one with the power to grant you what you're looking for."

"While the Reapers ravage Earth."

"Your Councilor was right. We need to work together. This is best way to get that."

John growled, he didn't like the idea, but he had no other choice

"Our intel says Primarch fedorian is on Palaven's largest moon. Get in and out undetected, and he'll take care of the rest. Good luck, Commander. You're going to need it. There is one other thing. The Council has agreed to reinstate your spectre status, and there are certain resources that will be made available to you good look."

"Well that went well."

"It's a start. I'll talk to the others in the meantime. See if I can support this summit. Move things along."

"Thanks."

* * *

A while later they entered their cabin, after talking with Bailey, and ask him to help with Adrian identification in the Citadel, he told Bailey the truth about Adrian, and he understand, and accept to help them. Bailey respected and trusted him, so now Adrian, may enter without any kind of problems to the Citadel.

He looked at Kaidan who was taking their things out from the suitcase, a while ago he talks to his husband badly, now he don't know how to apologize to him. He walks up behind his husband grabbing his waist, and resting his forehead and his back. "I'm sorry; by the way I speak to you, I was angry babe...really I'm so sorry."

Kaidan let out a sigh and turned around with a picture frame of them in his hand. "Do you remember when we took this photo?"

John grabbed the picture frame; it was the picture that Kasumi had taken on the beach, where they were kissing on the sand. "Of course I remember love."

"Don't let this war damage the beautiful relationship we have."

"Kaidan-"

"You don't have to apologize," Kaidan grab the pictures of John's hand and put it on the nightstand. "I know you're tired, well I am too, but I am with you and I need you."

John quickly closed the distance between them. "I'm here, and I will not allow this war to destroy our relationship, babe I 'm only asking you to have a little patience, I feel overwhelmed." John felt when Kaidan clung tightly to him, and then he began to feel his shirt getting wet. "Kaidan."

"I can't stop thinking in my parents, my mother, Kasumi, and Jack."

John didn't know what to say, he had no words that he could say right now, that could make him feel better, he was worry about Kasumi, and Jack too, so John just stood there stroking his back gently for a moment until Kaidan felt calm.

"Hey baby, do you like what they did to our cabin?" John said trying to distract him.

"Ah," Kaidan wipes his tears and pulled away from John then he looks at the aquarium. "Yes, I hope the bed is less harsh."

"We'll find out soon, let's go take a shower, we need to get some sleep before reaching Menae.

"Yes you are right," Kaidan grabbed his hand.

"Together?"

"Always," John said, heading towards the bathroom with his husband. John suddenly kisses his cheek. "I love you."

"No more than me."

* * *

**Adrian.**

Adrian walk the ship for a while, after said goodbye to John, and Kaidan, they were going to try to get some shut eye. While walking through the Normandy, he was confused by Shepard, so he had to clarify who he was repeatedly, also he met the Doctor, and he likes her a lot, Chakwas is very nice.

Now he was in the observation room, sitting there looking at the stars while drinking beer, thinking unwittingly in Kaidan. He didn't want to think about him, much less he shouldn't have said what he told him in the med bay, but he couldn't help it, after seeing him so sad, it pain him seeing Kaidan like that. What he felt for Kaidan is in his blood in his DNA.

But he knew he had to forget about him, and fast. Adrian thought about go see Liara, but she had been busy organizing her things in her room. Another thing was that he couldn't deny that he felt a bit lost, because he had never been with someone, so he would not know how to begin. Yes, he had seen the video; he just hoped that these videos will help when the time came.

His desire was to have Kaidan in his arms, and his body reacted to that thought. "Dammit Adrian you need to Stop!" he thought aloud.

A moment later he heard the door open and saw Liara enter the room, by standing in front of him. "Hey."

"Why didn't you go to my bedroom Adrian?" She asks her.

Adrian felt a little bit of reproach in her voice. "I thought you were busy," Adrian saw her turn around facing the window, he got up from the couch and grabbed Liara by her waist, and one he began to gently kiss her neck down to her shoulders.

"Adrian."

"I want to be with you Liara now, I can't wait any longer?"

"With me or Kaidan, I saw the way you look at him today?"

Adrian let out a sigh. "Do not mention him, please." Adrian turned her over and grabbed her cheek, kissing her with a demand, as he pressed her against the window. He felt when she put her hands around him, clinging to his body then he put his hand on her leg, raising it slowly, listening to her, moan in his lips.

"Touch me," she begs.

He didn't know much of anything about this, but he just follows his instincts, Adrian then slowly was moving his hand to her private part, and then he put his hand inside her panties, caressing her slowly, feeling her wet between his fingers. Adrian couldn't help moaning hard, he could feel his underwear press against his cock; he needed to take them off.

"Fuck Liara." He saw her put her hands on his belt and start unzips his pants with anxiety, and when she grabbed his cock and started rubbing it, he had to stop kissing her to groan freely. He accelerated the pace of his fingers, listening to her moan in his ear.

"Adrian, please." Liara said after a while.

Adrian quickly stop caressing her and pulled away slightly to unbutton her dress, while she did the same with him. In less than two minutes, the two were naked. Adrian lifted her leg, inserting his cock inside her, right there against the window.

"Ah Liara!" Adrian groaned moving fast inside her. He would have wanted something more romantic, but he couldn't stand the need that his body had, it had been too many nights of frustration and cold showers listening to Kaidan, and John having sex almost every damn day.

Adrian moved her over to the couch, laying her back on it, continuing his rapid pace, and he felt when she dug her nails into his back, and began to move faster under him. He clung to her lips, kissing her with need and passion, despite the fact that, in his mind, there was another person, he was enjoying it.

"Adrian."

"Uhm ..."

"Goddess you're driving me crazy."

Then something strange happened, Liara along her forehead with his, and he felt transported to another place, where they two were alone under the light of the star.

"Liara ..."

"Just enjoy it."

He slows the pace of his hip. "I'm on your mind?"

"Yes, and I'm in your."

"Liara ..."

"Is okay, I understand, I think of him too, but gradually we are going to forget about them you don't think so."

Adrian smiled, "yes."

He gets carried away of that illusion and it was perfect, after that he lost the notion of time, until she took him to embrace eternity. He felt that his whole body was turned on fire to reach an intense orgasm, then he tumbling exhausted and sweaty on top of her.

For a while, he just stayed there with his head resting on her, enjoying her caresses on his back, without saying a word. He felt fine, he finally feel human in her arms. Then something came to his mind, he forgets to use protection.

"Liara, we did not use protection?"

"Do you have protection?"

"Yes, John gave it to me. His exact words were you don't want to have children until we destroy the Reapers do you."

"Oh Goddess! Hey, you know, if you have children, your children would technically be Shepard too."

Adrian raised his gaze, watching her smile, realizing that she didn't mind the risk of pregnancy, and at the same time, he thought that what she had just said was true.

"Well," he brushed his lips against her lips. "if we ever have kids they will be lucky to have two Shepard, who are going to care for them, don't you think Liara? "

"Yes. Adrian you're very sweet," she sighs, "I want to learn to love you as I love him?"

"And I want to love you too, we need to forget about them Liara. It's hard for me to see Kaidan with him. Help me."

"That is what I am doing in your arms. You want to spend the night in my room?"

"Yes I want that very much, you know what, you are beautiful sweetheart." Then Adrian was lost in her lips for a while before getting dressed and go with Liara to her room. It was one of the best night of his life since Brooks had awakened him. yes, he loved kaidan, but now between Lira's arm Adrian felt that someday he could forget about him.


	27. Palaven

John was feeling confused he didn't know where he was. He looked around him it was like a forest or something like that, and then he saw a child. John attempted to approach him, but every time he tried to reach him, the child ran away. When he finally cash up at to him, the child stared at him in flames, it was terrifying.

"John ... John!"

John woke up sweaty and shaking, he looks at his husband that was looking at him with concern. Immediately he clung to Kaidan's body hugging him tightly. In all those videos they saw children dying at the hands of those things, and that what was tormenting him. John loved children, and he can forget those pics.

"John loves what is wrong?"

"Nightmares babe I'm fine now here in your arms… just hold me tightly."

"Yes love," Kaidan kisses him lovingly across the cheek.

The war had just begun, and he already had nightmares. Luckily for him Kaidan is there with him, it was the only person he needed right now. John looked at Kaidan trying to smile, he just kissed his husband softly and soon he was able to fall asleep in his arms again.

The next morning John woke up early, Kaidan was sleeping quietly at his side; he put his arm around his waist waking his husband up with a kiss on the cheek. "Wake…wake sunshine."

"Uhm." Kaidan stretched his arms and then hug John. "Sunshine! you and your nickname."

"Commander," Joker's calls them over the Comm.

"Joker I was beginning to miss your voice in the mornings upon waking up," John said, snuggling in his husband's arms, his body felt excited, but he knew that now it wasn't the time.

"Please don't tell me you two are -"

"NO!"

"I was about to say Dammit time! Samantha Traynor, your new communicator wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, give us a half hour, and send her on her way, how long until we reach Menae?"

"An hour."

"Okay thanks Joker, "John said, then rubbed his nose in Kaidan's cheek." Let's get up; I want to talk to Liara, a moment before reaching Menae. "

"About what?" Kaidan asks him.

"I want to talk to her About the Prothean device and Adrian. I want to be sure she is not confused, I don't want her to suffer." John had noticed the look of Adrian toward Kaidan. He didn't want her to suffer, he want to make sure she knew what she was doing.

"Love don't mess with them, those two are adults, and they know what they are doing," Kaidan said before getting up of bed.

John saw his husband stretched, and noticed his erection. "Hey do you have problems over there?" John asks him biting his lips with a grin.

Kaidan looked down, and laughed shaking his head. "You're a pervert Commander Shepard."

John got up and catches up with him. After a while, the two were dressed up and ready when someone walked in the door.

"Commander Shepard? I'm specialist-Oh, I beg your pardon. I thought you were alone."

John looked at his husband for a moment. "Alenko is my husband."

"Oh, okay nice to meet you. Commander Shepard? I'm Comm specialist Samantha Traynor, with Alliance R&D. I was part of the team retrofitting the Normandy after you turned it over to the Alliance. There weren't many of us aboard when the Reapers hit…"

"Hey…hey…" Kaidan touch her shoulder. "Take a breath, is okay you're doing fine."

"Thank you. I worked in a lab. I never thought I'd serving on a ship."

"Why don't you tell me about the retrofits?" John tells her, moving away with Kaidan next to the Aquarium.

"The ship's in line with Alliance regs now and it has new top-of-line quantum entanglement communicators. In fact, Admiral Anderson had intended to use the Normandy as his mobile command center."

'Well I guess that's no longer an option," John said.

"Yes, I heard he chose to stay and fight…In any event, I'm honored to serve under you, Commander."

"Traynor, you're not just going to serve under my Command, my husband too."

"Oh, Okay."

"Don't' worry Traynor I'm nice then him," Kaidan said smiling.

"Kaidan!"

"Well, you two can count on my help for as long as you need me, that is. They only sent me here to oversee the retrofits…"

"Some of our systems require further testing, and specialist Traynor has been extremely effective during installation. I would prefer that she remain," Edi said over the Comm.

'We go it, EDI."

"Wait…since when does a virtual intelligence make requests?"

"Traynor you didn't know?" Kaidan asks her.

'No."

"Edi's an AI. Fully self-aware," John said.

"Oh, I knew it! I Knew joker was lying!"

"Commanders Jeff requested that I pretend to be a simple VI to protect myself. I apologize for the deception," EDI said.

"Thanks, EDI. And I apologize for all those times I talked about how…attractive your voice was…"

"Woo…Traynor to much info…"

"Yes sorry Commander, shall I give you a tour? I think you'll be impressed by the new upgrades."

Traynor showed them in her data-pad, the entire ship. John was surprised, and also he likes the changes in the ship. Kaidan also told her that he liked the changes. After that Traynor inform them that Admiral Hackett wanted to see them in the Comm room. After she left the room the two went to the Comm room.

"Commanders, Udina update me on your meeting with the Council Sounds like they're running scared."

"The Council has been a pain in my ass from day one. We are done with them."

"Yes Admiral Shepard made an attempt to rationally with them but it was impossible," Kaidan said supporting his husband.

"Then what's your plan?"

"We're trying to get the turian Primarch for a summit with the asari and Salarians. I'll bypass the Council and appeal directly to their leadership," John said firmly.

"That's good. I like it. This is where we start laying the groundwork for our counterattack."

"At first I didn't agree with Shepard, but now I see that this is the only way to do it," Kaidan said.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a whole lot to back it up right now." John said.

"Then build alliances. Gather everything and everybody you can for the cause. "

"If I may Admiral, what about the Prothean device?" Kaidan asks him.

"You two need to find me people who can build it. And if you can't, I'll take ships, soldiers, and supplies…whatever you can get. We need to keep hitting the Reapers across every theater of war they open, buy us time to figure out the device."

"And when it's finished?" John asks him.

"Assuming it ever is, we pool all our resources. Think of it as a giant armada for delivering the device when the Reapers are most vulnerable. Think of it as a giant armada for delivering the device when the Reapers are most vulnerable. The stronger you can make that armada, the better its chances of punching through."

"You can count on it, sir."

"It's not just me. It's everyone back on Earth. Anderson—and what's left of the Alliances forces—have to hold out until we deal with the enemy. "

"We understand, Admiral."

'Good. Then make it happen, Commanders. Now tell me about your twin brother, because something tells me that Cerberus has his hand in this. "

John smiled and looked at Kaidan Hackett was smart. Briefly they explained to Hackett everything that had happened with Adrian, and Brooks. How she planned the whole thing, including Kaidan kidnapping, how Liara helped them get Kaidan back. Finally, the admiral wasn't too surprised.

"You don't look very surprised Admiral," Kaidan said.

"Cerberus is a sick organization; nothing surprises me about them anymore. But about you other self if he is willing to help in the war? "

"Yes, sir," John said.

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to have another Shepard with us."

"He is very efficient Admiral; Adrian has the same talents Shepard had-"

"Mostly," John interrupted him.

"Yes, you know what I mean Shepard, he is fully human, so he has his weaknesses as with all do, but he is a good soldier in combat, we train him the best we could do, and he helped us with Liara when she lost the Shadow Broker ship."

"I understand, I trust you word Alenko and Shepard too, and about you two, I just wanted to say, that you have my full support."

"Thank you Admiral, that's good to know." John said.

"Now I'll be expecting regular updates on your progress. Hackett out."

After that conversation John felt much better knowing that Hackett like Anderson supporters the two of them, that was a great relief. They left the war room toward the Crew deck.

They came out of the elevator, Kaidan walk directly into the coffee maker to make coffee for them both, and John walked into Liara's room. He has a habit of not knocking at the door. It was his ship, and also Liara always used to be alone.

"Liara I came to see if you have... oh..." Nothing prepared him to seeing himself naked on top of Liara. For a moment, he couldn't take his eyes off them. Adrian was completely naked apparently inside her, fucking her. He could see part off Liara naked body too.

"Shepard!" They shouted at the same time.

"Oh ... Oh ... I... I..." John didn't know what to say.

"Shepard would you mind turning around!" Adrian said, cover them with a blanket.

John turned around quickly his face flushed with shame; he had never walked to a scene like that, much less with his own self. "I... Adrian I want you in fifteen minutes in the Shutter, Lira you are going to stay on the ship." John said.

"Fifteen?" Adrian asks him.

"Oh for the love of God, take half an hour, but make it quick, and don't exhaust yourself, you have to fight!" John said and left the room quickly rubbing his neck.

"John honey what's wrong, why you left Liara's room so fast, and why your face is so flushed?"

John saw the cup of coffee in Kaidan's hands. "This is my coffee?"

"Yes."

"It is strong?"

"Yes as you like it. John what's wrong?"

"Good, after what I saw I need something strong," John said taking the cup to his mouth.

Kaidan frowned, and looked toward Liara's room. He starting to walk towards it, but John stopped him. "Don't you dare babe, come back here!"

"What is going on?"

"Well, you remember on Mars when I said how strange it was to see myself kissing Liara?"

"Yes ..."

John cleared his throat. "Just imagine what could be worse, if seeing Adrian kissing her, or seeing him fucking her?" John saw Kaidan spit the coffee, and start coughing.

"What?"

"They're fucking!"

"Okay. I get it! "Kaidan said laughing.

"Don't laugh babe is not funny. I think I'm traumatized after that."

"Oh is hilarious, if you could see the face of horror that you have when you came out of Lira's room. C'mon love cheer up for them it's was about time."

John walks to the table and sit down, his husband sat beside him. "Kaidan with everything that's happened on Earth how are they even fucking?" John know that he can't deny that he woke up this morning aroused and eager to have sex with his husband, but he knew it wasn't the right time, he knew that Kaidan's mind wasn't in it. He didn't understand how they could concentrate enough to do it.

"Uhm, that sounds like jealousy, babe. You are jealous of Liara?"

"Me jealous of Liara? Kaidan I love you!" John said before drinking from his cup again.

"Well," Kaidan took a sip of his coffee too. "Before you were the center of attention of Liara live now not so much."

John thought about his words for a moment, and concluded that he was right. He felt a little jealous, but that jealousy are not because he had feeling for Liara, she is like a sister to him, and she was always aware of him. Now John was feeling a little hurt that he wouldn't be as Kaidan says the spotlight from her anymore. Maybe he was used to know that his friend was always there for him, and now she will have someone to looks after besides him.

"I love her as a sister it hurts a little. I don't want her to suffer so, Adrian is going to have to be careful." John noticed the curious eyes of his husband. "What?"

"You'll make a good father you know that right?"

John then kissed his husband. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Inside the Shutter, and after waiting five minutes for Adrian to arrive John was looking at him seriously, while he was sitting with his arms folded his head resting on the seat, and with his eyes closed. he was obviously tired. He was startled when his husband nudged him.

"What?"

"Stop looking at him," Kaidan whisper in his ear.

John ignored Kaidan, and hit Adrian's boots, waking him up. "You are tired?" John asked Adrian. He wanted to give him hard times.

Adrian rubbed his neck. "Just it a little."

"What did I told you Adrian?" John asked him referring to the tiredness after sex. Do he was being hypocritical, because too many times Kaidan, and he had sex before their missions, and they ended just as Adrian was know tired.

"John-"

'Kaidan and I gave our word to the admiral that you were a good soldier now look at you." In that he wasn't being hypocritical he wanted Adrian to do an excellent work as he does.

"John he is going to be fine give it a rested. The man was in need!"

"I'm so sorry John."

"Okay...okay… I'm just giving him a hard time."

"You're an ass!" Adrian said.

John laughed and grabbed his husband hand kissed it. "We are not the only ones who can have fun... right baby."

"John stop embarrassed me." Kaidan said blushing.

"Dammit! You look so fucking hot when you blush, don't you think Adrian. "

"John doesn't ask him that!"

"Is okay Kaidan, you do," Adrian said closing his eyes again.

That was what John liked the most about Adrian his honesty. On Mars he noticed the look that Adrian gave to Kaidan, but for some reason he trusted him, and he knew that Adrian wouldn't be cable to do a dirty trick on him, the truth John was learning to see him as a brother.

"Hey Adrian, this is your test do well maybe when this is all over, you can start a career in the Alliance." John said.

Adrian opened his eyes and staring at John for a moment. "After what you two have been gone through with the Alliance I don't think so, maybe the three of us can put a business together or something like that."

"Woo Kaidan ... that seems like a good idea ... Maybe a dating service."

"It won't work?" Kaidan said.

"Why babe?"

"They may just ask for me only, because I'm more handsome than you two together, and you're not going to be letting me fuck someone else, do you?"

"Excuse me!" John and Adrian said at the same time.

"Oh, don't start with that. Oh that reminds me." Kaidan pulls out a permanent pen and wrote the word mine on John's armor. "There ... much better."

"Seriously!" John said.

"Yes love; seriously, in when we go to the Citadel again, I'll buy you another armor. Oh no," Kaidan said looking out the window.

"What?"

"Looks a Palaven John."

As they were approach the turian moon, they saw that the entire region around Palaven was flooded with Reapers.

John looks at Adrian. "We have an old friend there…"

Adrian looks out the window. "Hell…they're getting decimated."

"The strongest military in the galaxy and the Reapers are obliterating it," John said.

"I just hope Garrus is okay John."

"Don't worry babe, I know own friend is okay."

"I hope so," Kaidan said sadly.

"Commander! The Lz is getting swarmed!" Cortez said.

"Adrian, open that hatch."

The area below was swarming with husk. They open fire from the shutter to dwindle the number of husk. After they landed, another wave of husk rushes in from the area next to the small turian guard shack. They take cover behind one of the small rock mounds and pick them off from afar.

"Soldier! Which way to your commanding office," John asks the Turian solider there after they secured the LZ.

"Straight ahead and around the corner-past the first barricade."

They climb onto the ridge and follow the path just like the soldier indicates him. The turian lower the barricade for them and grab them access. John takes a minute to looks around before finding the commanding office.

"General?" John said when he reaches the command.

"Commander Shepard I heard you were coming, but I didn't believe it. General Corinthus."

"I've come to get Primarch fedorian," John said.

"Primarch fedorian is dead. His shuttle was shot down an hour ago as it tried to leave the moon," the general told him.

"That's going to complicate things," John said looking at his team. "How bad is it, General?"

"We just lost about four hundred men in half an hour. We set up camps on this moon as an advance position, to flank the enemy: A sound strategy. Just…"

"Irrelevant," John said.

"Exactly. The sheer force of the reapers seems to make them immune to that sort of tactic. The Primarch and his men found that out the hard way."

"I'm sorry. That's a big loss for everyone. Reaper bustards, so what happens now?" John asks him while supporting his hand on the table.

"The Turian hierarchy provides very clear lines of succession," Kaidan said.

"Right, general Corinthus?" John asked the general, but not before noticing that his husband was very clever, he didn't know that information.

"With so heavy casualty is difficult for me to be certain who the next Primarch is. Palaven Command will know. However at the moment, contacting them is impossible. The Comm tower is out. Husks are swarming that area; we can get closer enough to repair it."

"Well, I'm not leaving this moon until I know where the Primarch is. I'll fix your tower." John said as he reached for his gun.

"Thank you, Commander; I'll take care of thing on this end."

"All right, let's go."

They exit the camp and follow the way point marker to the Comm tower just outside of cam. The exit was just past the barricade. They walk out the barricade and make a right. The tower wasn't that far off.

"Hey babe you are small," John said.

"You know that."

"Hey you two stop flirting. John why you didn't brought Liara with us? "

"I need her in the ship, plus I didn't want you to be distracted after a night of passion with her... besides I don't know how I'm going to face her ... after... well ... you know shit ...what I saw" John hears them laugh at him. "It's not funny!"

"Well John, for now on you must knock on the door."

"It will be a next time?" John asks him

"Hell yes!" Adrian said.

"John Adrian is just like in every aspect, you both are two horny bastards."

The first wave of husks rushes them immediately. John order Kaidan, and Adrian to take cover behind the nearest rock face and open fire.

"Adrian used you Singularity to slow them down."

"Just Sir!"

"Kaidan babe you know what to do."

"Yes Commander!"

While Kaidan used his power on the husk that was trapped on the singularity John turns his weapon to the husk that was still rushing him. As soon as john put them down, he turns back to the enemies floating in the air helping his squad with them.

After the area was clear, John approaches the communication tower. "We can't repair from this panel. Kaidan go see if you can repair it. I'm going to stay here with my other self."

"Stop saying that," Adrian said.

"Okay I'll go up and have a look…you two…be careful…" Kaidan said moving up.

"Here they come," Adrian said.

"Ready Adrian?"

"Hell yes…"

John smiled at the thought the he was getting used to his presence. John couldn't deny that Adrian was as aggressive as he is in combat, which was good thing.

The husk was attacking from two different directions. John orders Adrian to take point behind the tall pillar in the left, while he covers the area on the right. They hold them off long enough for Kaidan to repair the communication tower.

"Commander I've repaired the towers man satellite connection." Kaidan said after a few minutes over the Comm.

"Copy that, I miss you already," John hear him laugh over the Comm, with that manly laugh that melted him.

"General you are reading me...The tower is now operation," John said over his Comm

"Much appreciated Commander. I'll Contact Palaven Command."

"Let me know when you've got something. I'll help your men until I hear from you."

"Understood."

"Shepard out."

They encounter several more Husk along the way as the path ahead is bombarder with flaming enemy drops, so John lead his squad up to the small platform ridge in the right.

"Commander Shepard, come in."

"Go ahead."

"I have information from Palaven Command Please return Asap," The general said.

"On our way."

"What have you got?" John asks the general after coming back.

"As you partner said, succession is usually simple, but right now, the hierarchy is in chaos, so many dead or MIA," the general said.

""I need someone-I don't care who, as long as they can get us the Turian resource we need."

"I'm on it Shepard, we'll find you the Primarch." Garrus said arriving.

"Garrus!"

"Vakarian, Sir, I didn't see you arrive."

"At ease, General."

"Good to see you again. I thought you'd be on Palaven," John told him.

"If we lose this moon, we lose Palaven. I'm the closer damn thing we have to an expert on reaper forces, so I'm advising…wait a minute here…what…"

"You okay Garrus?" John asks him.

"Well, spirits, I don't know if I hit my head on the way here, or my glass eye making me see double ... but Shepard, there another like you standing by your side."

John burst out laughing. "Garrus ... he's my twin brother."

"What ... what? You what? you don't have a brother!"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later. Adrian, this is Garrus Vakarian. He helped Kaidan, and me take down the collectors. He's a hell of a soldier."

Adrian shakes his hand. "I'm glad to meet you."

"This is Crazy. Is good to see you Kaidan, do I'm surprise you still alive with two Shepard."

"Tell me about it, is so nice to see you too Garrus."

"General Corinthus filled me in. We know who we're after," Garrus said

"Palaven Command tells me that next Primarch is General Adrian Victus," the general said.

"You know him Garrus?" John asks him.

"I was fighting a alongside him this morning. Lifelong military. He gets results, popular with his troops. Not so popular with military Command, he has a reputation for playing lose with accepted strategy."

"What do you mean?" John asks him.

"I heard the on taetrus, during the uprisings, his squad discovered a Salarian spy ring about the same time the turian separatist did. Rather than neutralize the ring, he fell back. He even gave up valuable fortifications, which the rebels took," Kaidan said.

"Then the rebels attack the Salarians, and when both groups had each other down. Victus moved back in. He didn't lose a man." Garrus said.

"Bold strategy, but wild behavior doesn't get you advanced up the meritocracy," the general said.

"Primarch Victus. That should be something to see," Garrus said.

"Unconventional thinking might be the only way to save Palaven and Earth."

"He'll do whatever it takes. Reminds me of an old human Spectre I knew," Garrus said.

"Okay. Let's get him on the shutter and get out of here." John said

"Commander! Alenko, come in."

"Can this wait, Joker, we're in the middle of a war zone"

"We've got a situation on the Normandy, Commander. It's she's possessed shutting down systems. Powering up weapons. I can't find the source."

"I need the Normandy standing by; we may have to bug out. Joker tell Liara to help you, I need Adrian, and Kaidan here with me."

"Understand Commander. Joker out."

"Garrus you said you were with Victus this morning?"

"Yes but we get separated he went to bolster a flank that was breaking. He could be anywhere out there."

"We are trying to raise him, Commander." The general said.

Adrian looked up. "Incoming Harvester for the air field."

"General, tell Primarch Victus we'll rendezvous here. In the meantime, let's go takes care of whatever that thing dropped off. Are you coming Garrus?"

"Are you kidding? I'm right behind you."

"Are you ready Adrian, Kaidan?"

"Yes Sir."

They started walking; John realized that Garrus wanted to say something. "What?"

"So, two of you hum, that means Kaidan is enjoying-"

"Garrus you know I won't share that ass with anyone no even with my own self!"

"Oh spirits, I don't even know why I ask. You'll have to explain this one to me, because I don't believe that you have a brother Shepard."

"I will ... later" John said looking at the view in from of him. "Garrus God just look at that ass. "

"Oh spirits Shepard, I guess is like old time ..."

"I guess so," John said moving forward with his husband, and kissing his cheek quickly. "Right babe?"

Kaidan blushed. "Yes Garrus just like old time."

They follow the turian soldier out to the airfield.

"Adrian, is that you breathing so hard?"

"The Atmosphere's a little thinner, remembered I'm not used."

"You are going to be fine?" Garrus ask him.

"Yes Garrus thank you for asking me."

"Now I have to worry about two Shepard!"

"You get used to it Garrus. I did." Kaidan said.

John orders them to take cover behind. Marauder-Reapers soldiers who were once turian begin dropping in from above.

"So Kaidan, how can you tell who is who? Because I can't." Garrus said while he was shooting.

"Oh I don't, but I put a mark on my Shepard's armor. Now in civilian clothes you are in your own there…I just have to see mine naked, and look for my mark to realize that he is mine."

"A mark?"

"Oh yes, he has a tattoo on his chest with my initials, and I have his initials in mine."

"Shepard, what did you do to our Kaidan?"

John laughed. "First is my Kaidan and second I just drag him to my dark side…ah babe…"

"Yea…yea…keep telling that to you self …I still the same Garrus."

"I don't think so, you even change your hair stile, by the way, you look great."

"Hey, you're hitting on my husband, Garrus."

"NO! I love my life too much, and I know you would not hesitate a minute to kill me if I do."

"That is right!

No sooner do they fend off the Reapers on the airfield John get a call from Corinthus that husk were overwhelming the camps.

"I'm on my way."

They rush back to the camp and climb up the ladder to the mounted turret. John takes the turret and immediately open fire on the Husks storming the barricade. The husk approach from the far left and right, so John keeps the turret shifting from side to side. Fend off several waves of husk before the Reapers drop a Brute onto the battlefield.

"What the hell is that thing?" Adrian yells."

"Brace youselves!" John said looking at the Brute quickly rushed to the barricade and knocks him off the wall onto the battlefield.

"John!" Kaidan yells after seeing him fall.

John was stunned for a moment, he didn't realize until he had the Brute almost on top of . The brute attacked him with its claws, throwing him against the other side of the wall, making him hit his head in the wall.

"No...no... John! Adrian uses your biotic now! Garrus shoots that thing, I'll go for John."

John could shoot at the husk that was approaching him from the ground, that thing hit him hard he can felt the blood running down his forehead. "Fuck ..."

Kaidan quickly came to his husband side. "John, tell me you're okay, please tell me you okay!" Kaidan put his gun on the floor. "Dammit you're bleeding."

"I'm fine."

"No, you not! Wait a moment don't move. Shit my hands are shaking!"

John saw him apply medicinal gel on him with his shaking hands, and he could see the tears behind his eyes. He grabbed Kaidan's cheek. "Kaidan I'm fine calm down-"

"Dammit that thing could have killed you," Kaidan said shakily.

"I'm fine helping me get up." Kaidan helped him, and John immediately hugged his husband, who was shaking with fright. "Babe, please I'm fine."

"Are you sure ..."

"Yes."

"John you really are okay?" Adrian asked while approaching them with Garrus.

"Yes-" John was interrupted by an amazing kiss full of love ... "Uhm …I'm better now."

"Adrian he's fine ... See ... just like old times," Garrus said.

Adrian scratched his head. "I guess so..."

"Shepard Corinthus here."

"What's the word on the Primarch?"

"Still can't get a stable Comm link."

"Okay, I'm going on foot. Shepard out. Garrus, take me to the last place you saw Victus."

"C'mon love let's get the primarch so we can get out here. I want to be along with you…"

"Me too…"

* * *

Okay double time no Reaper's taking this Primarch for us!"

"I'm right behind you."

"John be careful is another one of those thing!" Kaidan yells.

"C'mon baby, let kill that thing!"

After they clear the camp of reaper marauders, Cannibal, and Brute John walk toward the Primarch.

"General Victus?" John said.

"Yes." Victus said.

""I'm Commander Shepard, of the Normandy."

""Ah, Commander, I know who you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you out here. Vakarian—where did you go?"

"Heavy Reaper unit on the right flank I believe your exact words were, "Get that thing the hell off my men."

"Appreciate it."

"General, you're need off-planet. I've come to get you," John said.

"It will take something beyond important for me to leave my men, or my Turian brothers and sisters, in their fight."

"Fedorian was killed. You're the new Primarch," Garrus said.

"You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers," John said, and then he saw him walk by to looks toward Palaven.

"I'm Primarch of Palaven? Negotiating for the turian hierarchy?"

"Yes," John said.

Victus walk back toward them. "I've spent my whole life in the military. I'm no diplomat… I hate diplomats."

"What makes you think you're not qualified?" John asks him.

"I'm not really a "by the book" kind of guy…and I piss people off. My family's been military since the Unification War. War is my life. It's in my bones, but that kind of passion is… deceptive. Can make you seem reckless when you're anything but."

John looked thoughtful for a moment what to say, he looked at Kaidan, but on this occasion he could not be that good man that he wanted him to be. "This is crucial—I need you on top of you game. Are you in or out?"

"What your tone, Commandeer."

"Look, you've met the Reapers head-on. You are overqualified." John walk away from, the he point him at Palaven moon. "See this devastation, Primarch? Double that for Earth. I need an alliance. I need the turian feet." John saw him get close, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men."

"Without him down here, there's a good chance we lose this moon." Garrus said.

"Garrus, without him up there, there's a good chance we lose everything," John said.

"Look at that! And they want my opinion on how to stop it? Failed C-sec officer, vigilante… and I'm their expert advisor?"

"Think you can win this thing, Shepard?"

"Yeah, I don't know, Garrus, but I'm sure as hell I'm going to give it my best shot.

"I'm damn sure nobody else can do it. For whatever it 'worth, I'm with you."

"Welcome aboard," john said shaking his hand.

John looks toward Victus. "Are you ready, Primarch Victus?"

"One thing, Commander Shepard, I appreciate your need for our fleets, but I can't spare them. Not while my world is burning, but if the pressure could be taken off Palaven…"

"That's a pretty tall order." John said.

"We need the Krogan. I can't see us winning this thing without them. Get them to help us, and then we can help you."

"The Krogan."

"It looks like your summit just got a lot more interesting," Garrus said.

* * *

A while later John entered the cabin, when he started to feel dizzy. "Woo ... Kaidan."

Kaidan quickly grabbed him. "Love I told you, you were not well."

"It's just dizziness, the doctor just said to us that's everything is okay with me, after our conversation with our new Edi."

"But you look pale."

"C'mon I just need to lie down for a moment."

"Dammit John!"

John looked at him with his gaze full of love. "I just want to be in your arms that is better than any medicine babe."

Kaidan took him to the cabin that damn thing hits hard. He never had been met with an animal like that. A few moments later, Kaidan laid him on the bed, and then John saw him take his shoes and socks off. Kaidan always takes a good cared of him.

"I'll give you one of my pills, so you can sleep."

"I don't want ... Crap," John grabbed his head as he felt a twinge in his head.

"You see John. Dammit I can't stand to see you in danger."

"Love-"

"Three days ago we were happy; I didn't have to be with the anguish of seeing you in danger. That thing almost killed you, and I know that this isn't going to be the only thing that something, or someone is going to try to kill you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Hey... hey ... Come here," John said pulling him.

Kaidan snuggled with his husband. "John it won't be easy to see your life in a constant danger."

"I know my love," John hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry to do that to you, but you know you're not going to let anything happen to me, just as you did today. Thank you for that my love."

"Don't thank me, you know that I love you to death, I would give my life for yours."

"Oh, babe and I for yours." John put the blanket over them. "Hey sweetheart, do you want to see the video of our wedding day?"

"What you recorded?"

"Sure, I did I record it all ... all ... even when you were drunk."

"What are you waiting for then, I want to see it."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."


	28. interlude

**Adrian.**

Adrian came out of the elevator with a Data pad in his hand. John wanted him to study the history of the Krogan. John had provided him reports of his missions on Tuchanka. It was fascinating to read these reports.

Sometimes John gave him the impression, that he were preparing him to take command of the Normandy after the war is over, but as he told them in the Shutter, that wan't his plans. Another thing that I also had him a bit worried was Liara. She had told him that, after the war, she wanted to return to Thessia, and yes, he would like to visit Thessia, but he didn't want to live away from John, and Kaidan.

When the elevator door opened Adrian saw Kaidan. "Hey-" Kaidan grabbed him by the hand directing him to the life support room. "Kaidan wait-" Adrian started to say, but he was interrupted by a hot kiss. He dropped the data-pad instinctively, then he putts him arms around Kaidan.

"John I want you… it has been few days since the last time with love each other."

"Kaidan-" Kaidan bit his lips, and he couldn't resist the temptation, because It was what he had wanted for so long. He knew that Kaidan thought he was his husband, and that right thing to do was to tell him who he really was, but when Kaidan's tongue entered his mouth, Adrian lost the notion of everything. Kaidan's lips were delicious, and when Kaidan lowers his hand to his ass, he couldn't help but moan.

Yes, Liara pleased him on bed, but this, this was much better. His whole body began to heat up; he couldn't avoid grabbing Kaidan's ass. "Oh, Kaidan," he moaned

"I need to be with you love," Kaidan said sliding his hand forward to stroke the erection of who he thought it was his husband.

Adrian caught Kaidan against the wall, and groaned loudly when Kaidan put his hand inside his pants. Things were going too far, Adrian knew he had to stop, but his body didn't respond to his command. Adrian knew that Shepard was in the war room, talking to the Primarch of Palaven, in which they reached the Citadel. "Kaidan..."

"C'mon John, feel me."

Adrian unbuttoned Kaidan's pants, he was going to stop, but first he wanted to do what he had dreamed so much touch, and feel him, and he did. He began to rub Kaidan cock making him moan. This was too good, too damn good to stop. Kaidan was rubbing him even faster, his hand on his cock was driving him crazy, and if he kept at that pace he was going to come in Kaidan's hands.

Then he thought in John, in the opportunity that he was giving him on, and last he thought about how much John loved Kaidan, and how he loved John like a brother. He made a huge effort, then he abruptly pulls away from Kaidan. "We need to stop!" Adrian yells turning around breathing hard.

"John why? What…what is wrong honey?" Kaidan then stared at him carefully, and took a step back . "Wait ... waits... Adrian?"

"Yes!"

"What the hell? Why you didn't say something, why you didn't stop me?" Kaidan said trying to calm his breathing.

"I tried, but you attacked me!" Adrian said trying to calm his anxiety. His cock was still hard, and eager for Kaidan touch.

"I thought you were John! What the hell are you doing with that jacket?"

"He gave it to me!"

"And you decided to wear just today that John also is wearing it. Shit John is going to kill me!" Kaidan said buttoning his pants.

"You're not going to tell him right? Kaidan, please don't tell him." Adrian knew that John won't forgive him. Kaidan, yes he will, but no to him.

"Why you let me continue Adrian?" He asks him again.

"Dammit Kaidan, you know what I feel for you! I get carried away by the feeling." He said in staring to buttoning his pants too.

"No... No ... you're with Liara."

"But I love you!" Adrian yelled angrily, and then he grabs the data pad from the floor and stared to walk toward the door. "It was a mistake, but I have no regrets."

Adrian left the room to the observation room, immediately entered the room he throw the data-pad on the couch, and then stood in front of the window resting his forehead on the window. He didn't want to cry, or to be weak, but he couldn't avoid it. He let his tears run free. Why John and not him? "Dammit!" He liked being with Liara, but isn't not her who he wished, and John don't make anything easy with his constant flirting with Kaidan in front of him.

He heard the door open, and Adrian didn't have to turn around to know exactly who was. "Please Kaidan go, just leave me along...I need to think."

Kaidan approached him; he grabbed his chin forcing his gaze. "Oh, no please don't..."

Adrian just hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks again and again. "I love you ... I love you Kaidan."

"Do you think I don't know? Do you think I don't see it when you look at me, I see it Adrian, and it hurts me, it hurts not being able to correspond to your feelings," Kaidan pull away a little, and grabbed his hands. "You have someone who is very good to you, try to love her."

"I'm trying, but it's hard seeing you every day. ... I think I should disappear when this is over-"

'NO! "

"Kaidan."

"No, please ... don't do that I beg you."

Adrian then smiled. "How can I say no when you look at me like that."

Adrian then grabbed him by his arm resting his head on his shoulder. "Maybe in another life?"

"Yeah... maybe."

Adrian noticed his shaky voice, and grabbed his hand. "I can only dream Kaidan. Can you stay with me for a moment...just like that looking at the stars?"

Kaidan kiss his cheek. "I'd love to," Kaidan said on the verge of tears.

* * *

**Kaidan**

Kaidan knew he was very quiet when he was in a taxi with John toward the Citadel, but he couldn't stop thinking about Adrian. His kisses were just like those of his husband. This situation was tormenting him, and in to top of all he would have to hide it from John.

Kaidan knew John will forgive him, he wasn't doing anything wrong, he thought he was kissing his husband, but Adrian not, John won't forgive him that he corresponded to his kisses and caresses and he couldn't let John hurt a Adrian, because deep down inside him Kaidan knew he was starting to feel something for Adrian.

"Babe?"

If he could be with the two of them he would do it. It was crazy, but he would fucking do it. Kaidan can't bears to see Adrian suffer. Today he felt his heart break when he saw him cries, and he felt wishes to hug and kiss him until calm him down, he had to retain himself no to do so. Adrian was so gentle with him; he was a charm as his husband was. The truth was that he felt confused.

"Babe!"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?" John asks him.

Kaidan grabbed his hand kissing it. "Nothing loves."

"Don't lie to me, you're being very quiet, something is worrying you?"

"I'm just thinking what I'm going to tell Antonio is all," Kaidan lied and he hated lying to his husband.

John stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he lied again

"Okay, do you want to spend the night in our apartment? We can invite Liara and Adrian for dinner."

Kaidan wanted to say no but if he did, John would realize that something was really going on with him, and it had something to do with Adrian. "Okay ... It's a good idea." Kaidan saw John move closer to him, and brought his mouth to his ear

"I know we're at war, and... Well," John put his hand on Kaidan's thigh. "I want you babe. I miss you."

"Likewise." Then his husband grabbed his chin turning his face to kiss him. Kaidan took his hand to their faces covering their mouths responding to the kiss, he felt when his husband's hand squeezing his thigh.

"I can't wait until tonight love, I can't wait to be naked in your arms," John whispered between his lips.

"Me too ..."

A while later John leaves him in the hospital while he was going to talk to Aria. Kaidan saw Thane in his way to Antonio's room.

"Kaidan when I heard that the Earth was under attack, I tried to call. I never got through."

"Thane! It is good to see you staying in shape, how you doing?"

"My disease kills slowly. With enough care and a healthy, it can be delayed for few years. Of course, my allotted time has come and gone. Now I exercise because it pleases me. What are you doing here?" Thane asks him.

"I'm visiting a friend. Antonio. He got hurt protecting me; John is around too, he's doing some errands."

"The human biotic in intensive care…I saw the marks of an implant. "

"Yeah."

"We have spoken. He seems an honorable soldier. Your enemies may try to finish him off here. I will look out for him."

"I appreciate it, Thane."

I'm near the end of my life; it is a good time to be generous. Kepral's Syndrome has put most of my other plans on hold"

"Do you know how much time you have left? Can we help you in any way thane?" Kaidan asks him with worry.

"I've been to several doctors. My favorite gave me three months to live …nine months ago. It's freeing to find no requirements placed on me. No responsibilities, no fears. It is a good end to a life."

"Are you in a lot of pan?" Kaidan ask him feeling sorry for him, thane is a good friend.

"At times the oxygen transfer proteins don't form correctly. Your human equivalent would be hemoglobin. As a result, my blood is low in oxygen. No matter how much I breathe in, I get tingling numbness…and that is the best of it. As for my brain, I can't track the damage. I just experience dizziness from time to time."

"John, and wish the best for you, thane don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it."

"And I for you two, I'm glad you two still together. Tell Shepard no to grieve for me, and you too. I have good doctors. My son visits regularly. Perhaps we will keep up via the extranet now that you two are free. Until we meet again, Kaidan."

Kaidan felt very sad to know that someone's a friend as good as Thane is, had to die so soon. He would have liked for him to heal to get better, and perhaps that he could help them now in this stupid war, John did love that.

Kaidan stood in front of Antonio's room, but saw Steven coming out of it. 'Steven."

"With all due respect Commander Alenko, what are you doing here?"

"Why?"

"Antonio is ... He's my partner, and I know exactly what happened between you two and that because of you, he's here."

"Your boyfriend?" Kaidan was shocked.

"Yes."

"Steven I assures you that I came in peace, I'm worried about him, as a friend."

"Commander, I'm really interested in Antonio, but he is obsessed with you, Please talk to him. Make him understand."

"I will."

Kaidan entered the room and found Antonio, facing the window. "Hey."

"Oh, hey, if you had arrived a few minutes earlier, you'd encountered Udina."

"You're still thinking about the specter position?" Kaidan asks him sitting down in the chair.

"It's a big responsibility Kaidan, I need to be sure."

"Hey you are good for the job. I brought a book for you; I know you like to read."

"Thank Kaidan, put it on the table."

Kaidan could feel his indifference towards him. "So Steven hum, Antonio he is you Lieutenant, you know ... that right?"

"We don't work together."

"But you will, or don't tell me you are not thinking to help us in the Normandy when you leave here?" Kaidan asked him, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

"For what? To look at the man I love with another man."

"Antonio, please."

"Why Kaidan? I wasn't man enough for you? Your deception hurt me immensely."

Kaidan grabbed his hand and thought about Adrian again. On the same day, he has had to see two men suffering from him, and that made Kaidan ask himself. Why him? What did he have a special, that makes those three men love him so much?"

"I'm sorry. I know I should have respected what you and I had Antonio, but I couldn't do it. I never lied to you," Kaidan let out a sigh. "You did make me happy, but I did felt empty. It is not a matter of manhood, and it wasn't because the sex ether, you filled me in that aspect. I can't explain my feeling for John; I just know I can't live without him."

"You two are so different, even though I see that you changed. You look different."

"Yes, John and I are different, he is completely renegade, but he threatens me in a way that you can't understand. Such Commander, that everyone fears, would break without me."

"And I?"

"You have Steven now, try to love him, but please let me be your friend, and help us in this war." Kaidan saw him hesitate for a moment. "Please ..."

"Okay, Kaidan, just try to maintenance your husband away from me, when we are off duty."

"Deal, now tell me what you've been up to Major?"

* * *

**Liara.**

Liara was looking at the view from the table where she was sitting in the presidium. She had invited Adrian to accompany her, but Adrian subtly rejects her invitation, and now she didn't understand why? The last days had been wonderful between them. Adrian was all she needed right now.

She couldn't say that had forgotten Shepard in two days, but she was sure she could forget Shepard with his other him, oddly sound, but that was the reality. When she saw Adrian, a few moments ago he looked sad, as if he had been crying, and she had a feeling it had to do a lot with Kaidan.

"Hey beautiful,"

Liara looked up and smiled. "Adrian!"

"No, sorry to disappoint, but it's your old friend Shepard." John sat beside her. "What are you doing so alone ... Where's your boyfriend?"

She let out a sigh. "I was working a little, and about my boyfriend, it seems that he doesn't feel well he rejects the invitation."

John frowned. "Hmm I don't like that." John grabbed her hand. "You look sad?"

"No, I 'm fine; I'm used to rejection in humans."

"Ouch... That hurt!"

She remembered that day, which likes a fool she talk to Shepard about her feelings toward him, only to be rejected subtly by Shepard, as Adrian did a while ago. That night, she cried all night because she really had a crush on him.

"Is okay Shepard, you were always honest with me. Actually I don't know what is going on with Adrian today; everything was fine until today, and you why you are alone? Where is Kaidan?"

"Talking to his ex-boyfriend in the hospital."

"Jealous?"

"Like you can't imagine, but I trust Kaidan." John said laughing. "Liara, I'll talk to Adrian, I don't want he to hurt you. I know myself, and I know what's going on, and has to do a lot with my husband."

"What Kaidan have that you are all crazy for him?"

John rubbed his neck. "He's wonderful, and it's a fucking Angel, and sexy. I don't know I just know that I love him madly, and you know that. Liara I love you very much, you know that right?"

Liara took John's hand to her mouth sneaking a kiss, and then looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes you told me once that day you were desperate with Kaidan kidnap."

"Then I'll say it again. I love you, I owe you my life, you're like the sister I never had, and I will not allow anyone to harm you, not even myself. "

"Thank you."

"Now I have to go."

"Go through the bank, Shepard, there is Barla Von, he can point you toward some mercenaries that might help us."

"Okay, but take a break. No, Anderson sent me a message; he wants me to go check his apartment. He wants Kaidan, and I to stay with it. I'll send you the address, so you come to have dinner with us."

"Okay, I'll see if my supposed boyfriend is in the mood for dinner."

"Okay," John said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Shepard, always ..." She whispered then continued working as she always did.

* * *

**John.**

"Hey babe Can you come by Anderson apartment?"

"Yes, but why there."

"I'll explain when you get there I'll be waiting for you."

John looks at Kasumi. "What?"

"You didn't tell him about me?"

"It's a surprise. Now tell me how are you and Jack doing?"

"Ah, I don't know Shepard, she is concentrated with her students now. I think it's better that way."

John heard the door, and saw Adrian enter it. "Hey." John greet him.

"Oh, hey Kasumi!" Adrian quickly approached her hugging her. "It is so nice to see you again."

"Likewise Adrian, but you're going to see more from me. Shepard asked me to be part of his crew, and I decided to help him... Where I'm going to stay this time on the ship Shepard?"

"You can stay with me in the observation room, I promise to be good." Adrian said.

John gave him a suspicious look, he didn't understanding his words. "I thought you're staying with Liara from now on Adrian?"

"Ah, not John, we broke up just a moment ago."

'"What?" John asked a little angry.

"Oh boy," Kasumi said, moving away from them.

"I... I... Need some time alone Shepard-"

'"You should have thought of that before you fuck her don't you think?" John said angrily. He knew this would happen. It was obvious who Adrian wanted.

"Shepard, I don't want to talk about it. This is a beautiful apartment. Where is Kaidan?"

"He's on the way here. What made you change your mind?"

"Hey Shep, that's a pool table?" Kasumi said looking toward the office.

"Yes," he replied before focusing on Adrian again "Adrian I'm waiting."

"I'm going to walk the apartment could I grab a beer?" It was all Adrian said.

John pointed him toward the refrigerator, giving it notice that he evaded his answer. He was behaving in the same manner as Kaidan did a while ago, and that was very suspicious. He didn't even want to think that something happened between them, oh he was going to lose all control of himself

John grabbed a beer and started to get meat from the refrigerator. He wants to cook something good for Kaidan. A few minutes later Kaidan came to the apartment.

John heard the door, and went to meet him. "Hey babe," John said pulling him towards immediately, to give him an intense kiss. "I missed you already."

Kaidan chuckled. "I miss you too. But now tell me about this apartment ..." Kaidan said pulling away.

"After I let you in the hospital I received a message from Anderson. I guess he's fine. He is organizing everything from Earth, but he said he wanted you and me, to stay with the apartment. I guess he thinks that between missions we're going to need a place to feel comfortable, and relax."

"And what we are going to do with our apartment?"

"Babe this is a bigger one. You don't like it? "

"Yes, hey there someone with you?"

John grabbed his hand. "C'mon I have a surprise for you."

John took him to the studio, and then he felt a great satisfaction see his husband smiling radiantly at seeing Kasumi. Then he stared at Adrian's definitely something strange was going on, he notices that Adrian were looking at Kaidan, in a strange way.

"Adrian, please come with me to the kitchen."

The two walked into the kitchen. John grabbed a knife and started chopping vegetables. Adrian began to help him. "Talk to me Adrian, what's matter with you? John said quietly. If there was someone who could understand what was happening to Adrian was him. John knew perfectly what was being in love, and suffers for the person you love, as he did with Kaidan, before their meeting on Horizon.

"John why you're asking me what you already know?" Adrian asks him.

"Something happen between you and Kaidan?"

"No! Dammit!" Adrian said bringing his finger to his mouth. "Shit I cut myself."

John, pass him a napkin. "Is not deep here ..." John applies med gel.

"Shepard, you know how I feel, I've never hidden from you. Forget takes time, and I don't want to use Liara while I organize my life, my feelings."

"Liara, is what you need Adrian."

'I don't know right now she's busy helping you. Also, she is very reserved ... I'm confused is all. Let's talk about something else."

'Where is Liara? "Kaidan asked entering the kitchen."

"Our friend here broke his relationship with her, so I don't think she is going to come."

'What? Why? "

Adrian rolls his eyes. "Is not the right time is all, please drop the subject!" Adrian said, and then continued helping John.

A while later the four were busy talking and playing pool in the study. John notices something estrange, for a moment he could tell that Adrian, was flirting with Kasumi.

"Hey, do you see what I am seeing it?" Kaidan asks John.

"Yes."

"Dammit this is going to cause problems."

John grabbed his husband's hand. "We are coming back in a while." John took Kaidan, into the room in the second floor, and then closes the door.

"Love-"

John interrupted Kaidan with his lips, kissing him with a demand then he puts his hands behind Kaidan's back, hugging his husband tightly while walking slowly to bed, they tumbling together on it. For a while John just kissed him with passion, and then began to unbutton Kaidan's shirt slowly, to touch his husband's chest moaning along side with him. Tonight he wanted to make Kaidan feels, make him forget the anguish he is feeling by his parents. He knew Kaidan, and John was staring to suspect that Kaidan was starting to feel something for Adrian, and the truth is that he understands him. Adrian was charming, and lovely, but he was smarter than him, so if before he was loving and passionate with his man, now John was going to be even more loving than before.

Kaidan pull out John's shirt, then he puts his hand inside it to touch his back. "Oh, John, you are very affectionate tonight."

"I want to make you feel with every kiss, every touch who is your owner."

"You're my owner ... Ah ..."

John unbuttoned Kaidan's pants and entered his hand inside. "Uhm… big…just how I like it." He started to stroke Kaidan's cock slowly as he looked straight at his eyes. It was so hot see his eyes full of desire toward him. It was even hotter how Kaidan's moved his hips while he was stroking his cock. He bit his lips tightly, to see Kaidan throw his head back moaning his name. "You are so fucking sexy babe." Then he kisses him again, this time biting his lips slowly, while he started to speeding up the movement of his hand just a little, just enough to take him to the brink of insanity. His hands were slipped with Kaidan pre-cum. Then Kaidan put his hand in his pants buttons, but he moves it away. "Not yet, now is all about you babe."

John stops stroking it, and leaned him back on the bed. He gets up the bed to stands in front of the bed, and slowly began to undress himself without taking his eyes off his husband. After that he slowly undressed Kaidan, and then he leaned back beside him. With his finger he started to draw over his initial J, in Kaidan's chest. "You're so fucking sexy."

"I want to touch you."

"Not yet."

John put his hand in Kaidan's nipples, he lower his mouth to it to slowly suck on it. His husband put his hands behind his head moving his body closer to his, and then John began to rub his cock over Kaidan's leg dipping it with pre-cum.

"John..."

John was kissing Kaidan's chest while slowly going down Kaidan's cock, and without putting his hand on it he began to run his tongue all around it, then he moving his tongue over the top tasting the pre-cum. "Uhm...you taste good."

"Fuck John, you're driving me crazy. God you're being so intense."

John grabbed Kaidan's cock and entered fully into his mouth sucking it hard, while he put a finger in Kaidan's ass, moving it in and out while he continues sucking his husband cock vividly. He listened to Kaidan groaned heavily, and then he began to blow him faster just the top it, as he stroked the bottom part fast. His mouth was filling with pre-cum that kept emanating from his cock.

"Fuck ... fucks ... John whatever has come over you, I fucking love it!"

"So that means you like it?" John said, pulling his cock out of his mouth.

"Fuck yes...you are going to make me cum!"

"Come in my mouth babe." John didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later Kaidan was pouring his entire load in his mouth. John swallows all his warm liquid, he took one last suck, and climbed over Kaidan, his husband received him with open arms. He didn't wait any longer, and grabbed his cock entered in Kaidan hard. "Tell me you're only mine?"

"I'm only, and eternally yours John."

"You like my cock in your ass?"

"Yes Commander!"

John pulled out, and began to tempt him with his cock at the entrance of his ass...

"John put it inside now!"

"God you are so greedy," John said before entering him again. Biting his neck tightly, "but I love you ... I love you ... Kaidan, Shepard Alenko. I love you madly." He didn't give him time to respond, he just covered his mouth with his, to continue loving his husband for the rest of the night


	29. Sur'kesh

**Kaidan**

Kaidan woke up alone in bed, it was a bit strange because John was always at his side in the mornings waking him up with kisses, but he could hear the music from the living room, and voices, also he get the smell of bacon. Kaidan smiled and stretched in bed, and then he touches his neck smiling as he remembered last night. John was always passionate, but last night it was something incredible.

It was as if, his husband had wanted to leave marked all over his body stating that he was his owner. That made him feel a little nervous, maybe John is suspicious about what happened between Adrian, and him, although he knows that if his husband really knew what happen, he would have punched Adrian in the face already.

Kaidan get out of bed, and headed stray to the bathroom to take a shower. Inside the shower while the water ran down his body he thought of John again, in his touch,and in the way he gave him that blowjob. "God Kaidan stops thinking!" This morning he felt like a teenager after his first time.

A while later he came out of the shower. John had brought some clothes for both of them. He looks at the uniform but he don't felt like wear the Alliance logo today, so he put on common clothes, and left the room after a few minutes.

Upon entering the kitchen he met with John, and Adrian they were drinking coffee. Kaidan looking at them for a moment, he didn't knowing who his husband was; the two had put on their uniform.

"Babe, why you get up," John approached his husband.

"Oh?" John seals his lips with his, and Kaidan couldn't do anything but to put his arms around John corresponding to the kiss, but not before realizing the penetrating gaze of Adrian towards them. There was heat in his eyes, and he didn't like it. "Hum John Adrian...is here."

John licked Kaidan's lips with his tongue before looking at Adrian. "Sorry."

"Shepard's okay he is your husband."

"Babe, I wanted to take the breakfast to you in bed, but I guess we can have breakfast with Adrian."

"Good morning Adrian," Kaidan said, and looked around. "And Kasumi?"

"She wanted to go to the Normandy, see Joker, and take her stuff. The next mission, I want her, along with the three of us to be there too."

Kaidan walked away from John walking toward the stove. "Hum smells good."

"Adrian helped me."

Kaidan gave Adrian a smile. "Thank you. John so what is next?"

"I have to talk to the diplomats the Salaria Dalatras, Victus, and the Krogan representative, to see how we can all help each other."

"Oh God, I can only imagine how that meeting is going to be. I imagine Urdnot Wreav will be there and that will be a problem."

"Why?" Adrian asked.

"We destroy the data for the cure... is a long story."

"Yes, I think I read something in John's reports."

"Okay, let stop talking about work. Set I'm going to serve breakfast. "

Adrian and Kaidan walk to the counter sitting next to each other. "Adrian, what was that with Kasumi last night?"

"It was nothing."

"Oh, you don't have to lie to us Adrian, we saw you flirting with her," John said while serving the food.

"I was just playing with her, right now I don't want to be with anyone," Adrian said curtly.

Kaidan understood his worlds, and partly he could understand him, so he preferred to drop the subject. John joined them and the three began to eat breakfast. Kaidan smiled when John give the food in his mouth, and then gave him a look that was far more loving than usual. He felt a change in his husband, and he loved.

For a while, the three talked about the apartment, and maybe when the war is over to have a party with all the crew, until Adrian leaves them alone. Kaidan walk with his husband to the couch, where John sat and Kaidan just leaned back on him. He grabs John's hand enjoying the warmth of his husband for a while before returning to the Normandy.

"I think I have to go see the Major, before we leave, he was under my command when Dr. Eva almost killed him, plus he saved your life."

"No, I don't want you to go and have another discussion with him; you need a clear mind for that meeting. I already told Antonio that you were interested in his welfare."

John squeezed Kaidan toward him even more, kissing his cheek. "You want to go back to bed?" John said as he unbuttoned Kaidan's shirt to stroke his chest then he staring to biting his ear gently.

Kaidan chuckled. "I feel good here."

"We have a Jacuzzi in our room you know..."

"Commander, you want to have sex again?" Kaidan said biting his lower lip, feeling John's erection beneath him.

"Me? Alenko, how can you think that of me? Here is fine."

"Hmm..." His husband rubbed his nose on his cheek making him smile, and then John ran his hand over his nipples, hardening it. "God John," Kaidan said opening his legs a bit, than when John unbuttoned his pants and began to stroke his erection over his underwear he couldn't help but moan

"You want me to stop?" John whispered in his ear, his husband's voice was husky with desire, and when John ran his tongue over his ear in bit it, Kaidan grab John's hand entering it inside his underwear.

"I guess that's a no, ah babe."

John moved under him, and Kaidan could feel his hard cock pressing his ass, he also could feel the hot and stirred breath of his husband in his ear. John pushed his hand reaching below his balls, squeezing gently and Kaidan just took his hand instinctively to his cock. "No," his husband said in his ear, and Kaidan groaned when John bit his neck hard, and then he stroked the tip of his cock with his thumb sliding with pre-cum. Kaidan took his hand behind John's head clinging on to him moving his hips.

"Oh... John."

"Do you like it babe?"

"And you have to ask? Oh... John ... faster. "

"No, I don't want you to cum."

Kaidan growled in frustration, the slow movement of John's hand was desperate, and he wanted to feel his husband too." Jacuzzi?"

"See babe, that's the spirit ... let's go-"

Kaidan didn't let him finish when he was getting up from the couch, and pulled John kissing him while they stared to walk slowly toward the stairs. Kaidan takes off John's shirt on the way. "Oh Commander you are so…handsome."

John grabbed Kaidan's hand putting it on his initials. "I'm your entire sweetheart."

Kaidan smiled and took his lips to John's ear. "You better ..." He grabbed his hand, and few minutes later, the two reached the Jacuzzi completely naked. He sat down, John wanted to be in top, and Kaidan didn't object to that, if it was something he loved it was to be inside John's ass. Listen to his commander moans in his ear was an indescribable pleasure.

Kaidan put his hand on John's waist tightening a bit, moving John's hip circularly, giving him more pleasure, and enlarging his cock even more inside him.

"Oh fuck Kaidan, your cock feels harder than ever."

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"Hey! You already know what I think babe, the bigger the better, and like yours is no other one, which is why I 'm crazy about you."

"Just for my cock John?"

"No, I love everything about you my Angel."

"Not so Angel right now a commander?" Kaidan said slapping his ass, and squeezing tightly. "John... Move faster."

"Grab my cock, touch me babe I beg you."

"My pleasure," Kaidan said grabbing his cock, rubbing it fast; John clung to him pressing his cheek to his.

For a while the two just love each either under the water, and the bubbles until John finished first in his hand, John followed a few seconds later. Kaidan stayed embracing his husband, until John began to kiss him again and again all over his face, making him laugh.

"John, why are you so sweet?"

"Why? I always am."

"Yes, but now I think that something's wrong." John leaned his head on his shoulder silently. That gesture of his husband, when he just snuggled with him, like any common man, and not as the great Commander Shepard, which would save the galaxy, were priceless for Kaidan.

"I don't want to lose you with my other self."

"What?"

'Adrian, I feel like you're starting to feel something for him and I'm scared. If you let me, I don't what I do... "

"Stop it!" Kaidan lifted John's head, and kissed his lips gently. "I'll tell you what I told you more than once, I'll never leave you, and not even death can separate us again."

"Forever together ..." John said brushing his lips to his

"Yes ... yes ... I love you John."

"Love you babe ..."

* * *

**John.**

"Commander, the Salarian Dalatras and Krogan clan chief are ready to come aboard." Traynor said.

"Have the, brought to the conference room. A hope this doesn't start another war," John said before lower to his cabin to change his close. Kaidan was waiting for him, with his uniform. He changes his close fast.

"Good look love, Adrian, Kasumi, and me will be waiting for you in the shutter."

John kisses his husband for good look. "Love you…" Minutes later he was enter the conference room.

"This Krogan is just a glorified thug! How can he speak for his people?" Dalatrass was saying when he enters the room.

"By demanding respect. And I suggest this Salarian show some by starting with my name: Urdnot Wreav. Then you can tell me why supposed to give a piss about the turians. I've already got Reaper scouts sniffing around my own planet."

Wreav, spare us the bluster. I'm not a diplomat, and neither are you, so stop pretending, and tell us what you want." Victus said.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious. You need our help? Then here's what you're going to do…Cure the genophage."

"Absolutely not! The genophage is nonnegotiable!" Dalatras said obviously angry.

"Why are you so opposed to the idea, Dalatrass?" John asks her.

"Because my people uplifted the Krogan. We know them best."

"You hid behind us while saved you from your own cowardice! Your Citadel exists only because the Krogan stopped the rachni from swallowing it whole!" Wreav said.

"And after that you ceased to be useful! The genophage was the only way to keep your…"urges" in check."

"Dalatrass, Wreav has a point. Antagonizing him won't solve anything," Victus said.

"I won't apologize for speaking the truth! We uplifted the Krogan to do one thing: wage war. It's all they know because it's all we wanted them to know."

John let out a sigh, he was agreeing with Dalatrass, but they needed the Krogan. "That decision saved the galaxy. The rachni were devouring everything in their path."

"And what the rachni stared, the Krogan tried to finish. We simply traded one enemy for another. I want history reaped. Curing the genophage will doom us all," Dalatrass said.

"Whether you like it or no, we need Krogan help to win this war," Kaidan said firmly.

"And what happens when the war is over?"

"We'll find a new way to keep peace," John replay.

"And they break it!"

"Enough! This is all theoretical. It would take years to formulate a cure. There's no time," Victus said.

"That's where you wrong. There was a Salarian Maelon. He took some kind of twisted pity on our females and tested a cure on them."

"I remember. His methods were barbaric."

"It gets worse. Some of the females, survived. They escaped his labs before you got there, Shepard. It was embarrassing for the Salarians, so the Dalatrass ordered one of her goon squads to take them prisoner." Wreav said by showing all the video evidence.

"Where did you get this? It could be a fabrication!" Dalatrass ask him.

"No more lies! Those females are immune to the genophage, and they belong to me!"

"Dalatrass, is this true?" Victus ask her.

"How will curing the genophage benefit my people?"

"What does it matter? Palaven is burning right now. Earth is burning right now. It if it takes a cure to cement this alliance, then that's what I'm doing." John said already annoyed with the situation. Since the past is the past, it no longer interested, now what mattered is the future that was uncertain at this time.

"He's right. The hard truth is we don't have a choice. Give Wreav what he wants."

"Or none of us will survive long enough to know who was right or wrong," John said.

"The female are being kept at one of our stg bases on Sur'kesh. But I warn you, Commander! The consequences of this will be felt for centuries to come!"

John was staring to walk, and turn around to face her. "Won't be nothing compared to what happens if the Reapers win."

"Let's get the fameless."

"You're not setting foot on Sur'Kesh! This will take time to-"

"It happens now. As a Council Spectre, Shepard can oversee the exchange," Victus said.

"We're going."

"I won't forget this, Commander. A bully has a few friends when he needs them most!"

* * *

John arrived to shutter a few minutes later. He entered the shutter quietly, but inside he was burning with rage. He felt anger with himself for kill Wrex, he probably would have been different, more reasonable more reliable. John didn't like Wrex at all.

"John."

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked.

"Yes ..." John looked at Kaidan, and he didn't have to say anything, Kaidan nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I'm here with you Commander."

"I know."

John approach Wreav. "This is the Salarian homeworld we're headed to. They aren't used to seeing Krogan here, so let's keep it simple. We land, get the female, and leave before anyone changes their mind."

"I never like talking to Salarians. Not unless they're begging for their life," Wreav said..

John stared at him for a moment, regretting having brought Wreav with them. "Keep a lid on it, Wreav. I can't have old grievances screwing this up."  
"What about recent grievances, Shepard?" You and you boy over there destroyed Maelon's data the first change you got."

John looks at Kaidan, then back to wreav. ""Be careful what you say Wreav! You can mess with me, but not with my family."

"Commander," Kaidan approached him. "I can defend myself. Wreav Shepard is here now to help, watch your tone of voice."

"You two are here not as a friend of the Krogan, this is about politics."

Adrian gets close to them. "For what I write and Shepard reports, the Krogan weren't ready for a cure."

"Who are you?"

"He is-" John stared to say.

"I'm a clone make for Cerberus, and Shepard, and Kaidan saves my life so if you mess with them, you mess with me!"

"Me too…we all families in here…" kasumi said.

"All that I know is a reckoning will come. We'll remember who stood with us and who spit in our face."

"Commander, I have the Salarian base on sensors," Cortez said.

"Set her down. We'll sort this out later."

But upon them arrived the Salarian security refuses to allow them land. That makes Wreav angry. He slides open the shuttle hatch and jeaps out. John jump out the shutter fast.

"Stand down! Hold your fire! Commander Shepard, restrain your colleague. We only found out about this transfer a few moments ago. " The Salarian Padok yells.

"Does Salarian hospitality always come with sharpshooters?" John asks him angry.

"Please understand, no matter what some politician might say Krogan are still considered a hostile race."

"And I'd be more than happy to show you why." Wreav said.

"However, on behalf of the Salarian Union, I apologize. But we must insist the Krogan remain under guard."  
"And if we insist otherwise?"

"John," Kaidan touch his shoulder. "We don't need another war, please."

John gave a quick glance at his husband, before looking a Wreav, who reluctantly agree to stay on guard. After the initial conversation with Padok, he allows them to roam the area before heading to the facility. John head to Wreav, but Kaidan stops him.

"John, there no point talking to him."

"You're right."

After roam the area John calls Kaidan, leading him to a Salarian scientific. "Hey babe looks."

John touches the terminal.

"Please don't touch that."

John did.

"As I said Commander doesn't touch that."

John did it again.

"Again, I would ask you refrain from touching that."

John did it again.

"Perhaps "don't touch that" mean something different in your language?"

"John stops…"

"One more time babe…" John said laughing.

"I would referent no referent the matter to the human embassy….just touches all you want you I never find out what it does."

John did it again.

"Are humans really so deprived of stimulus that they must insist on touching everything?"

John did it again.

"Oh God John stop you're pissing him off," Kaidan said laughing too.

"I'm afraid if you keep touching that, you a risk a diplomatic incident….Further manipulation of that object is grounds for further admonishment.

And again.

"Really! Your must stop touching that!"

Kaidan pulled John's by his arm. "God you're a big child!"

John scratched his head. "Well, it was fun, let me touch it again."

"No Commander! "

John pushed his shoulder. "God babe, you're no fun, C'mon ..."

"Really ... I will punish you for saying that."

John stops walking fast. "Sorry ..." John said putting one of his charming smile.

"Oh God ...you are so fucking charming, let's go with the others."

* * *

They got clear to see the females Krogan, but walking to the elevator, alarms began to sound.

"Oh, that is no good." Kasumi said.

"What's happening?" John asked.

"Sensors have picked up activity on the perimeter. Hurry, Commander. Someone will meet you below."

Down in the facility, they run with an old friend.

"Shepard, Kaidan! Excellent timing. Good to have you two here."

"Mordin!"

"Everything still sharp. Is surprise understandable. Hadn't expected to return to work."

"You're back with STG?" Kaidan asks him.

"I'm special consultant. It had to me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong."

"Oh Mordin you never Change." Kasumi said.

"It nice to see you too Kasumi."

Mordin looked at Adrian and road around him. "Hmm new species, perhaps, a Clone."

"What?" Adrian said.

"Later "John said putting his hands in front.

"Shepard helped female Krogan. Fed information to clan Urdnot. Encouraged political pressure to free females," Mordin whisper to him.

"You must be Wreav's inside source.

"Yes, can explain later. Security warnings not normal, we need to get offworld for sake of Krogan." He stared to walk, and they follow him. "Females had weakened immune systems. Side effect of Maelon's cure." These didn't survive," Mordin said by standing in front of one of the cages, where one of the females body was.

"Is it because we destroyed Maelon's research?" John asks him.

"Unlikely. Cellular degeneration in progress when females discovered. I couldn't help them.

"I need that cure to get the Krogan to support me."

"Understood, but don't have it yet. I need to hurry."

"One survivor. Can synthesize cure from her tissue."

"She's still here? John asks walking with him.

"Yes last hope for Krogan. If, she dies Genophage cure…problematic." They stop in from of her. "Please be careful. Krogan slow to trust.

John approached her. "I'm Commander Shepard."

"Are you here to kill me?"

"What kill her? She must have been through hell," Kaidan said.

"Yes that is what looks like it," Adrian said.

"Urdnot Wreav and I are here to take you home," John said.

"Why? What am I to you? She asks him.

John was surprised that she was so worried. "Have the Salarians been mistreating you?"

"Those were my sisters you saw back there. They died in a lot of pain.

"Did the best we could," Mordin said.

"And now I know I'm the only one left. That makes me dangerous to a lot of people. What about you, Commander Shepard? Why are you here?"

John hesitated a moment, he knew what he was about to respond to her would cause problems with his husband later, but he couldn't lie. "You're the key to a truce between the Krogan and turians."

"God that was cold," Kasumi said.

"So I'm useful to you," She asks him.

The alarms began to sound again. John saw movement around the facility, and approached with Mordin to the Salarian. "What is happening?"

"We have multiples ships in bound!"

John onmitool started to ring. "Shepard, its Wreav! We've got Cerberus troops hitting the base! Get the females out there now!"

"Only one survived, Wreav. It might be safer down here."

"In a Salarian torture chamber? Nor on your life! Ether you get out of there or this alliance is dead."

"Dammit," John looks at Kaidan, looking for comfort, but he only saw deception in his eyes. "Nothing is ever fucking simple!" He looks at the Salaria. "Release the female. We're leaving…right now."

"I can't protocol states during lockdown no specimen-"

Mordin interrupted him with an electric shock. "Objection noted. Now, please release Krogan."

He did, in Mordin entered the cage with her. "Need to monitor pod as it clears quarantine procedures. Meet us at next checkpoint, Shepard. Likely Cerberus opposes genophage cure."

"Mordin, no scratches. Everything depends on her."

"Understood. Get to elevator, Shepard.'

They move fast toward the elevator but the fond a bomb. The explosion leaves inoperable the elevator, so they only way out was via the emergency exit at the rear of the room.

"Kaidan you okay," John ask him while they were walking to the ladder.

"God John, that was so cold."

"But ba-"

"Save it hard ass…"

"Uhm looks like someone will sleep alone tonight!"

"Kasumi's not funny!"

"Shepard, this is Wreav I took the shutter. Get the female out there…and up to the landing pad!"

"This is worse than we thought Adrian said."

"Okay, remember watch you back, let's move."

As soon as they reach the top of the ladder, round the corner, they were attracting by Cerberus forces.

At the beginning of the battle, John direct his squat to the inside of the lab area while he engage the enemy in the outer hall. He slowly approaches the enemy down the hall, using a combination of weapons fire and powers. John order Adrian to use his singularity, and a Kasumi her overload while Kaidan and him, use their power too.

After kill them, they exit that floor via the rear door.

John saw at rogue Yagh escapes. "Careful, there go the next Shadow broker."

"I could've sworn he was muttering "Liara" the whole time. Looks a litter like her," Kasumi said.

"Hey that is no nice Kasumi."

"God, you too? You two Shepard have no sense of humor!"

The second floor was the checkpoint. The battle for the pod begin as soon as the reach the top of the stairs to level 2 as several Centurions and other Cerberus troops were dropped off by a transport shutter.

"I see the checkpoint! They under fire!"

"Kasumi, Adrian…goes to the checkpoint protect the cage, Kaidan, and will take care of this one's ..."

'Understood, "Adrian said running with Kasumi.

"Ready babe?" John smiled, but got no response. Kaidan immediately grab cover, using his biotic, in conjunction with his. "Dammit!

After a few minutes of intense combat the area was free of Cerberus troopers. John clears Mordin to the next checkpoint.

"Are you okay?

"Your bargaining chip is still alive."

"I didn't…Dammit!"

Move troops attract them cage immediately the cage was released. They kill the troops inside the shutter and move on. The next area was the same; they apply the same techniques before going out the door.

"Shepard gets moving the Salarians are losing ground!" Wreav said.

"We are going!"

"Shit that Krogan, is annoying!" Adrian said.

"Cerberus isn't fooling around," Adrian said as they climbed the stairs.

"They're cable of anything and you know that more than anyone."

"I know."

"Commander waits satay back! Hostiles just down the hall." Kirrahe said.

They wait into him, with a nice gun kill the troops.

"Why I don't have want of those?" Kaidan said.

"Go commander! I'll cover you."

John saw Adrian, walk forward with Kaidan, when Adrian pushed Kaidan sideways throwing themselves together the floor. "Turret!"

"What the hell! Kaidan you are okay, Adrian?"

"Yes ...looks like Cerberus got some upgraded." Kaidan said.

"We get all!" kasumi said few minutes later

They continued to check the neck checkpoints that way until they reached the landing area. Where Cerberus throw them an atlas, but with three powerful biotic, and Kasumi, that was a piece cake. After that Wreav could land the shutter, and take the female with them.

* * *

An hour later John find Kaidan in the post observation room drinking with Adrian. He rubbed his neck, and walked toward them. "Can you prepare me a drink Adrian?"

"Sure John."

John stroked Kaidan's cheek. "Hey babe, you're mad?"

"Not angry I'm disappointed, it seems the old Shepard, is back."

"John takes it. I'll be in my room, you two need to talk alone."

John looked at his glass for a moment and then looks at him. "Babe I can stand you to be mad a me-"

"You couldn't be a little more human to her ... no?"

"Kaidan dammit, you know I have made many mistakes in the past, and my response to her was in accordance with the result of my actions. What you wanted me to do, lie to her?

"I don't know what you mean."

John shook his head, and prepared himself another glass, before looking at his husband. "I don't want to cure the Genophage, not with Wreav in command. It had been Wrex maybe, but I killed him! Now I find myself against the wall. I'm not doing this for the Krogan I doing it for us."

"That sounds ever colder! The Krogan deserves a chance!"

"Dammit Kaidan, you don't understand, this is not anything like our mission against the Collectors. This is much worse; I have to be tough, heartless, to deal with all this! And I need you to fucking support me not this!" John yelled at him.

"Do not yell at me, John!"

"I don't know how to make you understand babe, you're a fucking Angel but I'm not, at least I can't be right now."

"Oh, fuck you ..." Kaidan said getting up from the chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll stay in the observation room with Adrian; tonight I couldn't stand your presence."

"No, you will not," John said, grabbing his arm tightly.

"Let go of me!" Kaidan said pushing him. "Can you, even for once, respect my decision, and leave me alone."

"With Adrian?"

"If you don't trust me ... then this marriage is over!" Kaidan said walking out the door, only to hear the sound of the breaking glass against the door.


	30. interlude 2

**Adrian **

Adrian was looking at the stars, with his glass in his hand, and the bottle of whiskey that he purchased on the floor, he was thinking of those two. When he left the room, Adrian was sure they were going to end up fighting. His personal opinion, yes, John was too cold with Eva, but he believed that to win this war, John would have to have cold blood. He could understand what he was going through.

The little time he saw Wreav it was enough to know that he was not trusted. Adrian was sure that if, John cured the genophage Wreav will want revenge, then there would be another war, just the same or worse than this one. He didn't want to be in John's shoes. It was a great responsibility to try to unite a galaxy

Another thing was Kaidan, each passing day instead of forgetting him; Adrian was falling in love much more than what he already was for Kaidan. He no longer knew what to do to get those brown eyes of his mind, and forget the kisses and caresses they shared that day, kisses and caresses that weren't for him, but that he received as a gift.

As always, when he thought of his impossible love, tears started rolling down his cheeks, and he needed to stop. Yes John was right he needed help to forget he need Liara, but he didn't want to play with her feelings, he wasn't the kind of guy who use women for pleasure, but right now he needed her support is a friend. He was going to get up from the couch to go see her when Kaidan walks through the door.

"Kaidan," Adrian said and stood up quickly. He looked at Kaidan his gaze was sad and loss. Adrian was going to say something, but suddenly Kaidan hugged him tightly, wordlessly for a moment. Adrian could not do anything, but put his arms around him and stroke his back slowly. "you had a fight with John?" It was all he could say to his friend.

"I don't want to talk about that jerk."

"That Jerk is your husband, the man you are crazy about it, and my brother. That answer you just give me means that yes, you two had a fight."

Kaidan broke the embrace between them, and Adrian saw Kaidan stand in front of the window thoughtfully. Adrian walks toward Kaidan and stood beside him, then he hit him with his elbow. "Hey."

"I don't understand my husband. At one point he is the most tender, loving, and care man in the galaxy, and the next moment he is a ..."

"Jerk, rude, heartless, ruthless, tough, and the son of a bitch who will save the galaxy..."

"Woo ..." Kaidan laughed. "I can't put better myself. I don't want that man back in my life Adrian; I love the Sweet, loving, John. Well ... just like you are ... you're tender ... loving ... Crap I'm ... so confused. "

Adrian let out a sigh, and clenched his fists tightly, he wants to grab him in his arms and forget everything. "I understand the commander. John has to be hard, Kaidan, he can't win this war with pretty words."

"Then you think like him?" Kaidan asks him while looking at Adrian with disapproval.

"No wait, I don't agree in the way he speaks to Eve, but you have to understand that John has a lot of weight on top of him. Give John the support he need, you know he needs you, your husband is hopeless without you."

"Like you."

Adrian walked away from him and sits down on the couch. "We're not talking about me. Go with your husband. "

"No, he can win the war without being a jerk; also I told him that I would stay with you tonight."

"What? Kaidan you can't do that." He saw Kaidan lower his head, and look to the floor.

"Okay then I'll sleep in the crew quarter," Kaidan said heading for the door.

"No wait," Adrian said quickly getting up and grabbing his arm. "Damnit!" he lets out a sigh. "Don't give me that look, you know that you melt my heart when you look at me like that. You can stay with me, the sofa bed is big enough... for us."

Kaidan smiled. "Can I drink from you glass."

Adrian laughed, and handed him his drink, than the two sat on the couch talking. Kaidan was a lovely man, with a good sense of humor. Adrian knew the passing the night with Kaidan is going to torture him, but he would not turn his back on his friend.

Adrian grabbed Kaidan hand and as always he leaned his head in Kaidan's shoulder. "I would to stay here for hours next to you just looking at the stars, dreaming in another life with you where we meet being singles then I earn your heart to later get married have lots of children, and die together." Then he heard a sigh, and he looks at Kaidan who was biting his lower lip crying in silently.

"Kaidan-"

"Why I can't have you both?"

"Because either John or I would share you ...do the idea don't sound so bad. I don't care to share you just to be with you, if at the end John and I are the same person." Adrian kisses his hand. "Hey, let's play a game. Let's name the stars, you see that one over there, I call it Kaidan."

Kaidan cleared his throat. "Why?"

"Because it shining more than the other ones as you do. You are a wonderful man Kaidan, with a heart of gold that is why John and I love you madly." To his surprise Kaidan grabbed him by the chin giving him a quick but gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry ... Maybe in another life ..."

"Yea...maybe."

That night Adrian, sleep embraced with his impossible love, and since he was alive he could say that was the best night of his life.

* * *

**John.**

When John entered his cabin, he was totally drunk, angry, frustrated, and desperate. He stayed a while standing in front of the observation room, but he didn't go in; he didn't dare to do so Kaidan needed time to think. He could hear the conversation of the two of them, and it hurt him to hear Kaidan saying that he wants to have them both.

He looked at his bottle of whiskey and prepares another drink, and sat on the sofa, with his head back, unable to avoid the tears. Adrian is robbing the love of his husband and he doesn't know how to stop it, and on top now he had that damn fight with him. He wants to be the loving man Kaidan wants, to do things right, but in the same time, he has to be that hard Commander in combat, and that could destroy his marriage.

John brings the glass to his mouth; he needed to talk to someone. "Edi."

"Yes Commander."

"Tell Garrus to come see me in my cabin."

"Understood Commander."

While waiting for Garrus, John thought about Wreav and his words on the shutter. He didn't know what to do. He knew that the Krogan deserved a cure, and if he didn't find another solution, he would have to do it. Then he would have to continue fighting after the war.

That was what he didn't want to do it. John wanted peace and quiet he wanted to be happy with his husband, have children, and grow old together. He was tired of fighting, or the blood of others on his body. Those months in Illium were wonderful, part from Kaidan kidnapping they lived the happiest days of their lives so far.

Then he remembers Virmire that terrible day he attempts to reason with Wrex, but he couldn't it, and he ended kill him. Now this was the result, if he could turn back the time to that day, it will be a lot that he will change.

Throughout his life, he had to make many decisions and kill Wrex was one of the hardest. Now he had in his hands the survival of the race, and he didn't know he was going to do it. Liara told him that Wreav had a lot of powerful weapons, and he had many allies. That was tormenting him too.

A while after Garrus walked in the door. "Hey my friend," John greet his friend raising his glass.

Garrus looked around the room. "Where is Kaidan?"

"Kaidan is going to stay overnight with Adrian."

"Oh spirit, I knew that humans were free souls, but I didn't know that much."

"It's not what you're thinking Garrus. We had a fight he get angry with me ... Pour yourself a drink Garrus, do my company, I need your wise words my friend."

"Don't you think you already drunk too much Shepard?"

"Not enough to forget that my other self is stealing the love of my husband, and I have in my hands the survival of a race that will be run by the worst leaders."

Garrus, poured himself a drink, and sat beside him. "I don't want to be in your shoes. Why was the fight about?"

In short words, John explains him the reason for the fight between Kaidan and him. What he thought about Wreav and that he was feeling immense jealousy towards Adrian. "Give me your opinion Garrus."

"Well, Shepard I doesn't even know where to begin. Wreav scares me, he ruthless, worse than what you used to be ..."

"Oh, thanks Garrus."

"You know what I mean Shepard. When I met you, you were ruthless, but little by little, you started to change after Horizon, with Kaidan in the Normandy. Now I understand that you have to be tough, but you know that Kaidan has a very good heart."

"Yes I know, but he has to understand. Garrus I can't win this war with sweet words! And also Adrian, he will have my DNA, but the bastard has goodness in his blood, much more than me."

"And he loves him."

"You've seen it too?"

"Hell Shepard, who doesn't see it, is a blind. Adrian looks at Kaidan the same way you do."

John knew that very well. "I know. I have fear of losing him."

"I don't think Kaidan is able to leave you he love you. Kaidan maybe be confused, anyone can get confused. You two are identical, and in top all you both love him ... damn! Yes, if I was Kaidan I would be confused too. About the cure, well, we need the Krogan; I don't see us winning the war without them. "

"Me neither... Garrus ..." John said looking at his glass, and then he looked at his empty bed. "You want to company me?"

"Not even in your dreams!"

John laughed, and for a while the two talked until Garrus leave him alone. John tumbled down on the bed, staring at the ceiling a little dizzy. He could ask Edi to show him the life videos of the observation room, but he recalled his husband words.

If you don't believe me, then this marriage is over.

"Dammit Babe!" He closed his eyes, but he almost could not sleep. All night John was tossing and turning in bed. The next morning, he got up took a shower, and headed to the observation room, but stopped after listen to Kaidan's voice in the kitchen, he was drinking coffee with Adrian.

He enters the mess walking toward his husband. "Babe-"

"Adrian I will sees you later I'm going to the shutter bay, I have something to do."

John was going to following him, but Adrian grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go off me Adrian," John said, giving him a warning look.

"John leaves Kaidan alone, if you try to talk to him now you are going to piss him off even more."

"Are you happy right?" John said angrily.

"No!"

"I don't believe you! I can see the happiness on your face. You did have a good night with my husband?" John asked looking at him with jealousy in his eyes. Adrian's face didn't reflect the tiredness that reflected his; on the contrary, his face looks happy.

"The best of my life, but not for the reasons you're thinking. It was nice sleeping next to the man I love, but it was just that. ... Kaidan loves you. He loves the man that he shared those months in that apartment...not this cold and hard man he saw down in Sur'kesh."

"What the hell do you want me to do Adrian, to win this damn war with sweet talk?"

"No, but you can be a bit more human with who deserves it. Eva was stuck in that cage, so that you just tell her that she is an object to your plans."

John grabbed Adrian by the arm, leading him to the observations Room. "What are your intentions with my husband?" John yelled furious, by holding him by his collar after entering the room.

"I've never denied to you what I feel about Kaidan John."

John shook him roughly. "Answer the damn question."

"I have no bad intentions. Kaidan loves you, not me."

"Something happened between you and him, I want to know what."

"John."

"Damn you Adrian, I gave you my trust, freedom in my ship. Do not make me regret it... Answer me! "

Adrian pushed him away. "Ask him! I... Why you are so damn jealous with a man the only have eyes for you? I... Dammit!" Adrian turned around so that John wouldn't see his tears. "Go with Kaidan tell him to tell you. I can't. All I can tell you is that you don't have to be afraid of me. I will not betray the trust that you gave me."

"You better ..." John said before he went out the room to the elevator, to the shutter bay. On the way, He hit the elevator. The bad night he just had, the fight with his husband, and Adrian's words had put him to his limit. He can't stand this situation with Adrian and his husband any longer. John finds himself against the wall again. He didn't want Adrian to suffer, but he wasn't going to give him his husband either.

He came out of the elevator. "I want everybody out of here, now!" John shouted to his staff.

"Shep -"

"Kasumi get out!"

"John what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You shut your mouth!" John waited for everyone to leave, ignoring the confused looks of his staff. Then he approached Kaidan grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and trapping him against terminal. "Right now we're going to tell me what happened between you and Adrian?"

"I told you if you can't believe in my-"

"I'm not talking about last night, I don't think you're that stupid to fight with me, and go the bed with another man, in from of my nose!"

"John-"

"Answer me!"

Kaidan pushed him away. "We kissed, we touch each other."

John lost all control of himself, rage blinded him completely. He felt his biotic lit on, and all the energy began to run through his body. His blood began to pump faster in his veins. He came to Kaidan in one step, and then he hit him hard in the face. "How could you...I... I'll kill Adrian!" John said, turning around, but Kaidan grabbed him by the arm, and John threw him against the wall. He looked at his husband angrily John felt his eyes burn with anger.

Kaidan stood up wiping the blood off his face. "You're not going to do anything to Adrian, it wasn't his fault. I thought that he was you damn it."

"What?" John clenched his fists so hard that he felt his nails digging into the palm of his hand

"You gave Adrian one of your jackets. I saw him coming out of the elevator, and then I pull him to the life support room. Adrian tries to stop me, but you know when ...I want you… Well... you know … I didn't let him talk... Things got heated, and we touch each other."

"Much worse for him, you didn't know, but he did!

"He stops! Adrian pulls away for you!"

"What?"

"Yes, you stupid idiot! He thought of you. John Shepard tells me something, if it had been you, you would have stopped it? "

John lowers his gaze to the floor, breathing heavily. He wouldn't have been able to stop, he would have taken Kaidan, there at the time, but that doesn't mean that they touched each other. Right now he was feeling an intense jealousy. "No."

"I'm tired of you John, tired of your questions me, and tired of you don't trust me."

"What do you feel for Adrian?"

"Again the same damn question."

John grabbed Kaidan tightly by the arm. "Do you like his touch?"

"I warn you John stop."

"You want to sleep with him?" He had not finished speaking when his husband punched him in the face. John didn't know how, but in the heat of the moment the two fell to the floor hitting one on the other. Then John reacts and looked the beating face of his husband, and realized he was beating the man he loved. John hugged him tightly.

"Let go of me. This is over!"

"No…No…my life is over without you." John said.

"Why are you doing this to me John, after what I suffer for you? Your doubts are like a sharp knife that you nail in my heart."

"Sorry," John said letting out a sob. "But I feel like I'm slowly losing you with him."

"Let's go of me..."

"No," John trying to kiss him, but Kaidan resisted, so he put his hand behind Kaidan's head forcing his lips to his, and kissed him with despair. Kaidan bit his lips tightly, making him pull back. John looked at his husband, but Kaidan grabbed the collar of his shirt, pushing his lips to his. John put his arms around his husband kissing him passionately.

"Oh, babe, forgive me," John beg.

"Do I always."

A few moments later, they get up from the floor." John looked at his husband, and touched his cheek before kissing him gently ... " I know you more than anyone, and I know what you're feeling ... for Adrian. You are confused I get that, I think I be confused with two Kaidan too."

Okay, I admit I'm very confused, but I love you."

"I know and you will continue doing so I make sure of that, I will not let you go...ever. Just love tries to understand me, I can't win this war with sweet words, but I can try to be more human with who deserves it. I promise"

"That is all I wanted to hear."

Then John hug him tightly again, slowly kissing him first then the kiss turned more passionate, more demanding. John took him against the terminal, and pulls Kaidan's shirt over his arms, slowly lowering his lips to his neck, kissing him softly, tightening his waist with his hands.

"John we are in the shutter bay ..."

"Yes ... I want to take you right here."

John took his hand to Kaidan's pants undoing it. "Help me ... babe." With the help of his husband, and in less than a minute, they were naked. John turns Kaidan around, and without waiting another moment, he enters him, hard and fast making his husband moan loudly. "You are mine Dammit! Mine alone."

A while later John entered the observation room. "Adrian."

"What happened to your face?"

"Kaidan."

"God ..."

"We are okay now. Listen to me he told me everything..."

"Oh, John ... Do you want me to go?"

"No Adrian, I just came to tell you that I feel sorry for the way I talk to you a while ago, and thanks for stopping in time, and not take advantage of the situation I... I'm sorry for what you're going through, but I'll never leave Kaidan-"

"I don't want that John. I arrive late in his live...I get that" Adrian said fast and approached him. "I only ask you that don't separate me from Kaidan, or you. Your guys are the only family I have, and as much as I want to be with Kaidan, John, you're my brother first."

John saw his tears, and unavoidably, he hug Adrian, he had never had a family, he had wanted a brother, and now life gave him one. "You're the brother I never had, I'll help you ...I'll find a solution to this, where the two of us come out winning, if the fact is that you and I are one Adrian, you're the good that Kaidan wants, and I will always be the love of his life."

"Thank you John."

"Like I said thank you for your good heart."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"You can stay and chat a while with me."

"I love that."

When he comes back to the cabin to his husband, Kaidan was lying on the bed; John simply took off his shoes and curled up beside him.

"John."

"What?"

"Do not forget how much I love you."

"likewise babe."


	31. Grissom Academy

**Jack**

Jack never thought that her day was going to start like this. She knew that keep the school open during the war could be dangerous, but her students were special, and surely the Alliance is going to need help from them as supports for the artillery with their barriers. She had feared that the Reapers arrived, but the space where the academy was located it was safe, but she never thought that Cerberus could attack them.

All these months she had made progress with her training. When her students learned of the invasion on earth, she had to reassure them, because many of them were afraid to go in the fight, they only send few back and the others volunteered to stay. She could tell them that they were ready only to support role, she didn't want to bring down their self-esteem. They wanted to fight in combat, but there wasn't more time to teach them more than necessary.

She had learned to love them all during this time. She had never thought about having children, and now she had changed her mind, maybe someday she could have a child with the right person, maybe Kasumi. She can be a good mother; it filled her with joy, think of caring for her son or daughter, and give her child what she never had in life, love, understanding and care.

She abandoned her thoughts, remembering Cerberus, it seems that those bastards, wanted her students, to do some sick experiments on them as they did to her, but she would not allow it. "Okay listen up, we will not allow Cerberus to get away with this. Rodriguez grab all energy bars you can, we have to get to Orion Hall there we are going to be safe. Sanders already sent a distress call; there we can wait for help. Remember all I have taught you."

"Understood teacher."

"Now let's move."

She walked out of the classroom with her students; the school was overrun with Cerberus's troops. The first troops they encountered along with the other students, she was able to defeat them, to move forward. She was worried by the other students, who were with the other instructors. At least David Archer was with them he was intelligent.

She only hoped that help would come soon, her students were strong, but in the way they were using their biotic, it will not be long into they are exhausted. As she walked she started to think about her boys, and Kasumi. She had not been able to get information to find out how they were doing; she just imagined that the two had returned to Normandy, to help against the Reapers. Jack had been so busy that she had been unable to write to Kasumi periodically as she had been doing all this time.

"Hey teacher, do you know want Cerberus wants? " one of his students asked her.

"No, but we are not going to stay to find out"

She watched several Cerberus troops in the next room they had to cross to reach the hall. "Okay Prangley, covers the other Rodriguez and I can takes care those troops."

Prangley formed a barrier to cover the other students, as Rodriguez, and her in combination with their powers were able to defeat troopers.

"Good job Rodriguez ..."

"Thank you teacher."

They continued moving applying the same tactics into they reached Orion hall. By now it was free of enemies. "Let's go to the office, there we can be safe until help arrives."

Her students could have a little break; eat something, until the fight began again. From where they were they had visibility to the doors, and immediately troopers were trying to enter the room, they all attacked with energy balls.

Jack recalled when she used to work with Shepard, at least she had a gun, to rest her biotic, but now she could only rely on her biotic. She was worried about Sanders. Immediately they had a moment of rest, she tries to contact her.

"Sanders came in ... Kahlee."

"Jack, where are you?"

"We are in Orion hall."

"Hold on tightly, help is on the way."

"You okay?"

"Yes, I have Cerberus troops trying to get in, but I was able to keep them out ..."

"Okay ... I have to go ..."

Jack let out a sigh, and began to fight with Cerberus's troopers, again. She had no idea who would come to the rescue, but the important thing was that the help was on the way.

* * *

**John few hours early.**

John walked into CIC, he wanted to talk to Edi, see how she was adjusting to her new body, and then he would go talk to Adrian. After have thought all night, and after feeling his husband, distracted in his arms he had taken a decision. He was going to share his husband with Adrian; he was tired of feeling jealous of himself. Ultimately Adrian and he was the same person, as crazy as it sounded. The only difference was their personality.

He knew Kaidan wasn't going to agree that easy because of him, but he had a way to persuade him. He would do this for love, but only with Adrian, he would have an open marriage. John wouldn't share Kaidan with anyone else. He did something similar many years ago, he slept with two men at the same time course these men meant nothing to him. The only difference would be that he would touch his husband only.

"Edi."

'Hello Shepard."

"Hey you still getting used to greeting people in person?"

"No. I require only one occurrence to adapt to a new concept."

"Okay, hum how are you adjusting to the arms and legs?" He could not deny that she looked fine.

"I am interested to see how this body performs under real combat conditions, if I could accompany you sometime. Without stress-testing, there is no way of knowing if it has serious design oversights. At the moment, it appears adequate," Edi replay.

"That's not the word I'd use to describe you," Joker said.

"Perhaps we should speak privately," Edi asks John.

They came out of the CIC to talk more privately.

"What's this about? Does Joker not like your new platform?"

"No, he approves. He wants me on the bridge. He says having me within visual range is important to his morale. Shepard—do you believe your crew members should be allowed to disobey an order on moral grounds?"

John hesitated a moment to answer, and remembers the promise he made to his husband last night. "Absolutely. I have no use for team members who can't think for themselves. Why are you asking about something like that?"

"I was designed by Cerberus. I don't take moral stances that conflict with orders from my executive officers. But when Jeff removed my Al shackles, I became capable of sel-modifiying my core programming. I asked Jeff if he thought I should change anything now that I can. He deflected the question with humor."

They look toward the CIC. "It sounds like Joker. I imagine you didn't get an answer."

"Correct. He has repeated this pattern in response to several of my inquiries. Do you think I should make modifications?"

"Only you can really answer that question. That's the point of free will Edi."

"But moral decisions should not be made in a vacuum. If I don't ask the crew for their opinion, I could miss crucial context. May I ask you the questions Jeff avoids? When there is time, will you answer them for me?"

"If you think it'll help, I'll do what I can. But do not expect high levels answer when you refer to political. Anything else, I'll be happy to answer."

"Very well. I will keep you informed. Shepard, I have a copy of what happened to you, and Commander Alenko in the Shutter bay. "

"Oh!"

"Joker told me to keep it, but I'll delete all copies ..."

"I should have known. Do it, but send me a copy first," John said, smiling. "And Edi, thank you and don't forget that you are part of my crew."

After that he headed for the elevator, but Traynor stopped him.

"Commander I found something while scanning Alliance channels. Grissom Academy is requesting help. The Reaper invasion front will hit them soon."

"I thought the war would close most schools."

"Grissom Academy is more specialized then a normal school. Its home to some of the smartest student's humanity has offer. Their Ascension Project helps gifted young biotic. If it had been open twenty years ago, I bet you'd have been there."

"Yes, I sent a young man named David Arched there, and I have an old friend working in there too. I'm just surprised they're still open."

"Some of their work has Alliance support. That might be why they stayed."

"Put it on the map, we headed immediately there."

After giving the order to Joker, John gets on the elevator toward the observation room. He entered the room; Adrian was talking to Kasumi, and Kaidan.

"Hey babe. I have news on Jack. The academy in trouble."

"What?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"Traynor picked up an emergency call. We're not far away, will be arriving in less than an hour. Now leave me alone for a moment with Adrian I need to talk to him."

Kaidan approached John. "Everything okay?"

John patted his husband's cheek gently. "Yes ..."

"Okay."

John waited for the two of them to step out, and then he sat on the sofa with Adrian. "Adrian, do you want to be with Kaidan?" John went straight to the point.

"John we already talked about this ... Kaidan is yours-"

"Kaidan have feelings for you," John admitted, and to his surprise, he didn't feel sadness or regret to say it.

"What?"

"I know my husband Adrian. Kaidan is having an internal struggle for both of us I can't stand to see him like that." John let out a sigh, and looked at Adrian. "I love Kaidan madly you know that everybody knows that, and the fact that I'm capable of anything for him, then I have a proposition for you. I 'm willing to share my husband with you. Have an open relationship the three together."

Adrian's eyes opened wide, and then he stood up fast from the couch. "John ... you ... you don't have to do that."

"I do," John said as he got up from the couch, to stand beside him.

"John..."

"I have to do it, I can't stand to see you suffer either, you grew inside me. I never had a brother, and now you arrived to replacement that emptiness in my heart, and because I know what it is to suffer for that man, and I know Kaidan also wants that, but tries to hide."

"But I am surprised knowing how jealous you are, well, I will not deny that I am too, but either way, I'm surprised you want to share, Kaidan, with someone else?

"No! Wait, I 'm not sharing him with anyone, but you. Adrian this will sound sick, but you and I, we are the same person. You were created from me, the only difference between you and me is that you have that goodness I don't have, because you have not lived what I lived. Tell me something, you're dying to be with Kaidan, oh no?"

"Yes ... Yes…Dammit yes!"

"So?"

"How this will work?"

"Rule number one I am Kaidan's husband that isn't change. Second starting today you move into our cabin, third when I want privacy with my husband I let you know."

"I will be able to be with Kaidan alone something, or only in your presence?"

John bit his lower lip. "You can."

"John you're sure? I don't want our relationship to be affected by this."

"If you were another man, perhaps, but I don't think Kaidan is going to pull over to your side more than mine," John hit Adrian with his elbow. "We're both the same..."

Adrian laughed. "You think Kaidan will accept?"

"No, a first, it is going took a little convincing, but between you and me, and a bottle of whiskey tonight...anything can happen."

Adrian felt his eyes tear up. "I love you man ..."

"As a brother, right...because you can touch Kaidan, but no me?" John said jokingly.

"Of course like brother. God John!" Adrian said laughing.

"I love you too man…So you say yes?"

"Hell John I do anything to be with him."

"Yea definitely you and I are alike; let's go we have an academy to rescue."

An hour later John enters the CIC and stood idly behind Joker.

"And there are the folks who answered the distress call. Cerberus cruiser. At least a dozen fighters on blockade duty, they are always in everything. Too many for us in a straight-up fight. They must want this place bad." Joker was saying.

"Shepard I'm receiving incoming transmission," Edi said.

"Let's hear it."

"SSv Normandy, this is Kahlee Sanders, director of Grissom Acadamy. We need immediate assistance. Cerberus is attacking the facility. They're after my students."

"This is Commander Shepard. We're blocked on a direct approach."

"I know. They've taken control of our docking bays."

"Do you have any alternatives?"

"There's an auxiliary cargo port I could probably open."

"All right. We'll come in by shuttle and get your students out there. Joke buddy can you give me a diversion?" John said as he patted his shoulder.

"Oh Boy, can!"

* * *

**Adrian**

Adrian entered the Shutter to wait for John while he was talking to Joker in the CIC. Kaidan was leaning against the wall of the Shuttle idly with his eyes closed, and Kasumi was talking to Cortez. He could not stop smiling; to thought the tonight maybe all his dreams could come true.

Adrian still couldn't believe that John has agreed to share Kaidan with him. He looked at Kaidan, he wanted to kiss him so bad, but the only thing he did was stand next to him and kiss his cheek making Kaidan opened his eyes. "Hey handsome," he noticed the confused look of Kaidan." Is me Adrian."

"Sorry. Adrian doesn't do that, John can see you kissing my cheeks, and he can get angry you know how jealous he is."

"It bothers you?"

"Adrian-"

"Be honest with me... "

Kaidan under his gaze. "It doesn't bother me; however, I really like it... I need to get away from you, I'll move-"

"No," Adrian grabbed his arm."

"Adrian, please I don't want John to be angry, besides, I'm very confused ..."

"Hey what if I tell you I think John won't be angry with us. Don't ask why, but tonight the three of us will have a conversation. "

"About what?"

Adrian grabbed his hand kissing it. "Just wait," he looks forward, Kasumi was busy with Cortez. He Kaidan looked at again and stroked his cheek. "I love you ..." Then he walked away from him to wait for John.

But he could not stop looking at him, the thought that tonight he can have Kaidan, it make his whole body turned on. Kaidan looked at him as well, and in his sights he could see what John could see, the feelings.

"Adrian, you're eating me with his eyes?"

"You too."

'What's wrong with you? "

"Maybe I'm horny!"

"What the hell!" Kaidan said blushing.

Adrian heard the elevator, and burst out laughing. "Relax man!"

A few seconds later, Adrian saw John enter the shuttle, he was afraid that he has thought things better, and have changed his mind, but after giving orders to Cortez, Adrian saw him bring his lips to his ear. "You have a free path to flirt with Kaidan." Adrian smiled, feeling relief.

John sat at his side. "Hey Adrian, do you think my husband looks very sexy in that military uniform?"

"Oh Yes ..." Adrian said raised an eyebrow

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Kaidan was feeling his face was redden completely.

"And when he blushes, he looks far more handsome John?"

"Yes ... he does."

"Commander," Cortez calls him

"I'm coming."

Adrian stood up from the seat after John, approaching Kaidan. "You really are the sexiest man of my world."

"Stop it Adrian. What's going on with you? What John said?" Kaidan whisper confused.

"I told you I'm horny! And tonight I tell you what John told me."

* * *

**John**

As soon they arrived, Kahlee Sanders, was about to be overrun by Cerberus troops

"Hey Asshole, looks over here." John yells at them before opening fire. They quickly removed the threat. Sanders open the door.

"Commander, thank you. Admiral Anderson always said you were the best. And with Cerberus coming for my students, I need the best."

"How many of you are there?" John asks her.

She moves to the terminal. "Fewer than twenty. Most were sent home when word of the Reaper invasion spread, but a few volunteers to stay. Some are prototyping tech for the Alliance. Other are biotics. They've been training for military operations, working together as bioctic artillery."

"You said something about Admiral Anderson…"

"Yes. We met—God, what's it been?—20 years ago, when he was a spectre candidate. I was there when Saren betrayed him. David saved my life that day. He's a good man."

20 years is a long time, John thought. "He was on Earth when the Reapers hit. He stayed behind when I got offworld."

"I hadn't heard… We've been cut off from most news. He's alive?"

"Alive and fighting. He's currently leading the resistance movement," John answers her.

"Good. If we get out of here… Well, just tell him to stay alive."

"A few months knocking over practice dummies can't prepare your students for war," John said, he knew that a few months was not enough to be ready for war, especially when they were so young.

"I agreed Commander, but the Alliance needs every resource it can get, and our students are unique… resources. They wanted to help. How could we say no with the entire galaxy falling apart? I communicate with one of my instructors; they are trapped in Orin Hall."

Kaidan close on them. "Sanders, we know Jack…is she okay."

"She is the one is trapped with the students."

"John…"

"Okay, Orin Hall you said."

"Back out the door and down the hallway. I can get the door open."

John walks to the door. "I'll bring them back here, and we'll make a run for the shuttle."

"Thank you, Commander. I'll stay put. With luck, I can regain control of some of our systems."

After they leave Sanders they enter another corridor, they saw a student being dragged by Cerberus's troops.

"Dammit Commander!" Kaidan said.

"We can do nothing for them, let's move on."

They move to the next hall, and then they used the door to enter the next room, where a student was being threatened by pair of Cerberus soldiers. They eliminate them and speak with the student. His sister was missing somewhere in the academy, and they need to find her. After rescuing the first student, they vault over the wall into the classroom next door. They move through the next hallway that was blocked off by rubble and they enter another classroom.

They saw Cerberus troop's gun down another student then they enter the room to check the body. They face a mix of Assault Troopers and Centurions here. They take cover fast. John order his two biotic, to used they biotic on them, while Kasumi used her overload on the Centurions to dismantle their barriers in order to kill them faster. Once they were clear, they enter the right side, and to the left it was the first student sister.

John saw Kaidan applied med gel on her. "Hey go back with Sanders your brother went there."

"Yes, I just need a few minutes," she said.

They move to the Orion hall. John saw Adrian looking at his husband ass. "Nice ah!"

"Hell yes…"

"Yes think, tonight is going to be all us…"

"Can wait…"

"I know…hey babe…you okay you are been very silent."

"It just I'm worry about Jack is all."

"Me too," Kasumi said.

"Oh, Jack will be fine, she is hard to kill."

As soon as they enter Onion hall, they saw several student threatened by enemy, and they saw jack with them. They were dealing with the initial threat.

"Jack!" Kaidan said.

"Kaidan."

They saw her stared to walk toward them, but a Cerberus Atlas join the Battle. The ensuing firefight will pit them again it and a nixed force troops. They saw Jack tries to fight the Atlas.

"Everyone, get down! This thing's outta your league! Shepard, keep it off us!"

'We do! Okay Kasumi use you overload, get it berried down, Kaidan Adrian, do what you two do best…used you biotic in that thing."

"Yes Sir!"

We all his quad concentrate in the Atlas, they destroyed that thing first after no longer a threat, they concentrate on the Cerberus soldiers until the Jack and the student were out of danger.

After the fight John walk saw Jack in the office. "Hey beauty," John yells at her

"Kahlee said she putts out an SOS. I had no idea the King of the Boy Scouts would Show up. All right, amp check! Prangley, those fields were weak. Cerberus isn't going to lie down out of pity like that girl you took to prom. Grab juice and an energy bar. We move in five. " She jumps from the window. "Who is the real Shepard?"

"Me," John said.

Then Jack, walk toward Adrian and hit him in the face. "That was for kidnap my boy."

Adrian grabbed his jaw. "Dammit! Nice to meet you too."

John laughed, and walked over to her, hugging her tightly. "God I miss you ..."

"Me too," after a moment, she looked at Kaidan and walked away from John. "Come here."

Kaidan smiled and hugged Jack tightly. "God, I was worried sick about you ..."

"I'm fine, better now that I see you all." Jack looked at Kasumi. "You will not kiss your girlfriend?"

Kasumi strongly embrace her, sharing a long kiss with her. "I miss you." Kasumi said.

"Me too ..."

"Then everyone takes a hug but me?" Adrian said.

"Jack," John pointed to Adrian, his head.

"Okay, sorry." She said before hugging.

"Okay, there will be time for meetings later, now first things first," John said.

"Cortez to extraction team. The Cerberus cruiser is coming back."

"How long have we got?"

"Two minutes, tops, Commander, after that, there's no way we'll get past them."

"Get out of here and back to the Normandy. We'll find another way off the station."

"Roger that. Good luck, Sir."

"Shepard to Sanders. The students are safe, but the shuttle's a no go."

"Understood. I might know another way off the station, but I need station-wide camera access.

After John activate the override, and told to jack briefly later in Normandy they will have more time to talk. They take the corridor below this room to a door and force it open. They continue through the corridor until they reach a large atrium and a massive Cerberus forces.

"Fuck they really want these students!" Adrian said.

"Yes…"

They immediately take the ram to their right as soon as they enter the atrium block the Atlas from getting a line of sight on them, while giving them the height advantage on the enemy. The students with Jack offered support them from on high with their biotic.

After several waves of reinforcements, Cerberus stops sending in grunts, allowing them to destroy the Atlas. They proceed through the unlocked door to a small corridor lading to the next half of this battle.

"Hey babe you okay."

"That is what I want to ask you?"

John stops walking, and grabbed her husband's hand. "Kaidan I love you."

Kaidan smiled and stroked his cheek quickly. "Me too."

"Let's go finish This, I have a surprise for you tonight," John said, glancing at Adrian.

"Oh?"

"You'll know tonight babe," John kissed her lips quickly before heading out the door.

The next phase starts off with them at a distinct position disadvantage. Combat Engineers also drop into the lower level making the fight more difficult.

"Okay find cover; attack them with everything you have!"

"Dammit they are everywhere!" Adrian said.

"Adrian, used your singularity, Kaidan used your reave. Kasumi you with me ..." The three fought with enemies. After many tense waves of reinforcements, Cerberus falls back, and the atrium was them.

They leave the atrium via another corridor, and they enter a larger passage. To their left, Cerberus troops were attempting to break through a barrier erected by students. They student are less than trusting and John, but David Archer was there. After talking to him, they move on.

The last fight was easy; John let Adrian to takes possession of the Atlas mech while he and his squad give Adrian support from the ground. After an intense fight, they won the battle, saving the students.

* * *

**Kaidan**

Kaidan was in the elevator on the way to his cabin. He didn't understanding what was happening. Jack opted to stay with them, but John gave her and Kasumi the observation room. He didn't understand where Adrian was going to staying. Maybe Adrian gets back with Liara, and that thought made him feel a lot of jealousy.

Kaidan touched his forehead. "Shit what's happens to me?" He couldn't stop thinking about Adrian, from the night they slept together. Adrian behaved like a gentleman, but there was a time, that he wanted to be in his arms. He didn't understand what was going on with him, he loved his husband deeply, but the tenderness, and the kindness of Adrian was driving him crazy.

Kaidan had dreamed of being with the two together, and he wasn't that kind of guy who had a threesome, but right now he wanted to be with both of them. He felt that he loved them both at the same time, of course, John was the love of his life, and that wouldn't change ever, but Adrian was wonderful too.

"Dammit!" Kaidan closed his eyes holding the tears; he was struggling internally with this situation, and the daring attitude Adrian this afternoon it had made everything worse. Adrian had never behaved that way in the battlefield he don't stop at the first opportunity to flirt with him.

Most curious of all, he can swear that John realized what Adrian was doing, and said nothing, he didn't even showed jealously. That makes him more confused. He had to get those feelings out of him. Kaidan would be unable to betray his beloved, but every time Adrian gave him that look, the same look that his husband gave him, his world began to spin.

He came out of the elevator and enters the cabin. It was strange for him that John was sitting having a drink, he thought he was talking with Victus, and Wreav, about a problem that the two had.

"John I thought you were in the war room."

Adrian smiled, running his tongue over his lips, and approached Kaidan and then he hold him by the waist. " Kaidan ... "

"Yes ..."

"I've been waiting all afternoon to do this," Adrian kissed him passionately.

Kaidan felt yearning in his kisses, of course, his husband was always anxious for him, but something seemed odd. "Uhm love ... you were with Adrian because I can smell his perfume on you."

"Something like that ... God, your lips are fucking wonderful and taste."

"Oh love... you are saying as you're not tired of kissing it you do it all the time." Kaidan move away from him walking towards the couch. He sat leaning his head and closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... " No, he wasn't okay. His thoughts were elsewhere with another man, who was at the same time his own husband.

Adrian sat beside him and grabbed his hand. "Hey."

Kaidan opened him. "John I want to be with you," he needs to drown in his husband's arms and forget those feelings for Adrian.

"We will love," John said walking through the door.

Kaidan looked toward the door. "Adrian?"

"Here!" Adrian raised his hand.

Kaidan stood fast. "What the hell!"

"Adrian, can you prepare a drink for us our Kaidan is going to need a stronger one," John said walking toward his husband, to place a fast and gentle kiss in his husband lips.

"No wait! What the hell is going on here? Adrian, why didn't you tell me it was you? And John what is that about 'our Kaidan'" Kaidan saw him remain silent, and saw John sit on the sofa, then grab the glass Adrian gave him. And after that Adrian gave him his glass then he sat next to his husband.

"Babe sits here between us."

With suspicion, and now more confused than ever Kaidan sat between them. "John ... what ..." Kaidan could not continue when Adrian rested his hand on his leg. "Adrian-"

'Is okay babe." John said.

Kaidan looks an Adrian's hand, which squeezed his leg, and then he felt John's hand on his other leg. Confused he could see the same desire for him in their eyes. He drank his drink in one gulp fast he don't understand what was going on.

"Kaidan I know you have feelings for Adrian, and you want to be with him, with the two of us."

"No... No ... John ... I love you ... oh God ..." Kaidan moaned, when he felt their two hands go up a little.

Adrian put his glass down to grab a bottle to fill Kaidan's glass again. "Is that right babe?"

"No... Shit! stop with this. You two are driving me crazy."

"Kaidan you would like to be with both of us now in the since time?" John said softly kissing his neck.

"John ... no ... I love you ... no ... shit!" Adrian grabbed his chin, forcing his gaze.

"Kaidan we love you, we want you, and we do anything for you."

"We are one Kaidan, and we are all your." John said starting to unbutton Kaidan's shirt. "Let yourself be loved by us."

Kaidan stop thinking when he felt Adrian's lips on his neck, and his husband's hand stroking his chest.

"Kaidan babe, after today, you can have us both for ever, for eternity."

Kaidan looked at his husband. "But your jealousy ... you ..." John seals his lips with his.

"Not jealous, not with Adrian, no anymore. It's crazy, but he and I are the same persons. 'We will have our rules, but after today I'm going to share you with Adrian, but only with him, because I love you, and because I know the struggle you're feeling inside for both of us, so what do you say babe?" John was telling him as he bit Kaidan's lips slowly, and seductively.

Kaidan groaned, when he felt Adrian's hand stroke his erection over his pants, during his husband under his lips to his chest nibbling his nipples. "Yes ... oh ... yes ..." Adrian took over his lips kissing him passionately. Kaidan was feeling like in a dream, being caressed by two men, the same man. They touch on his skin felt the same it was no difference. Kaidan dropped the glass, lower his hands to his two men, stroking their erections. Adrian moaned in his mouth, and John bit his chest, letting out a groan. "Bed," Kaidan muttered.

Then both get from the couch by standing in front of him, they were looking at him with eyes full of desire. There wasn't a trace of difference in them. The two extended their hands by lifting him from the couch. Kaidan grabbed Adrian by the head kissing him passionately as his husband kissed his neck, and worked on unbuttoning his pants.

"Do you want to see us naked Kaidan?" John asks him

'Yes... Yes..."

"Adrian C'mom let please our own," John said.

Adrian walked away from Kaidan, as John did too. Both took their clothes off slowly, looking at him intensely, it was too hot to see those blue eyes shining with lust for him. Kaidan looked at them intensely, he couldn't avoid biting his lower lips tightly. The only difference between them was the letter K on John's chest. He takes off his clothe fast. He looked towards their cock, and almost comes at the sight. He grabbed their cocks and started rubbing together for a while, as the two Shepard kissed him constantly. Kaidan could feel their agitated breathing in his neck, the feeling was exquisite. He feels as he just died and was in a fucking heaven. His two Shepard bite his neck at the same time making him, let out a grunt of pleasure.

"Lie down love," John said.

Kaidan obeyed. He closed his eyes when the two began to stroke his body simultaneously. They cocks rubbed all over his body. He could feel his skin get wet with that hot fluid, emanating from their cocks. At one point, they both grabbed his cock, rubbing with their hands at the since time, Kaidan could not help but moan loudly, these two hands pleasing him were driving him mad.

"Kaidan touch us." Adrian said taking Kaidan hand to his own cock.

Kaidan simultaneously grab their cock the moans of pleasure between them were taking him to the brink of insanity. "Kaidan I love you." They both were saying all the since time. Kaidan didn't know what to say, he loves his husband, and he was crazy for Adrian too, but he didn't want to offend his husband.

John looks at Kaidan. "What are you enjoying babe, because I'm?"

"Yes ... I love you ... I think I love you both."

"I know ... and is okay ..." John said before kissing his husband anxiously.

The time stop for Kaidan between the caresses and moans of his two loves. Then John asks him to place himself in the doggy position. Adrian placed himself behind him, and John sat on the bed under him. Kaidan grabbed his husband's cock, and moaned when Adrian enter hard on him. While he was sucking his husband hard, he heard Adrian groaned heavily, just like John was doing.

John looked at Adrian. "It feels good right?"

"Oh God ... God ... Now I understand you, his ass is amazing."

Kaidan grinned after hear them speak between each other, they sounded so fucking sexy. Adrian's cock it felt like his husband's cock. "Oh ... shit ..." Kaidan groaned grabbing his own cock while Adrian fucking him hard, and fast. After a while, the two switched positions, and Adrian went to the bathroom to clean himself for a moment, and then return, sitting where John was. Adrian's cock taste like John's cock. Adrian groaned loudly, like his husband was doing behind him.

They lasted loving him for hours until they fall exhausted on the bed next to each other. "Oh God ...Oh God..." Kaidan said sweaty he didn't know that you could feel so much pleasure as he just feel with his two Shepard, loving him at the same time.

Adrian grabbed Kaidan hand kissing his cheek. "Happy?"

"Yes ..."

John look at Kaidan who immediately kissed him. "That was fantastic."

"Are we done?"

"You are so fucking greedy. Adrian learns something about my husband."

"What?" Adrian said kissing Kaidan neck.

"He is insatiable ..."

"I love that ..."

"Me too." Kaidan looks a john. "Hey you okay with all this?" He could not stop worrying. He still could not believe what had just happened. He knew John loved him, but he didn't know that much, up to the point of sharing him, for fear of losing him. Adrian was wonderful, Kaidan couldn't deny that everything that had just happened he had wanted like crazy.

John looks at Adrian. "Yes, but not with someone else, Kaidan."

Adrian grabbed Kaidan's chin forcing his gaze. "If John is jealous I'm much more."

"Oh, shit!" it was all what Kaidan could say, before those arms began to touch him again. It was one of the best nights of his life. Kaidan feel the luckiest man in the world.


	32. interlude 3

**Adrian.**

When Adrian awoke that morning the first thing he felt was the warmth of the body next to him, but not just anybody, but the body of a man who for months he had been longed for. He didn't want to open his eyes he was afraid to wake up and realize that everything had been a dream. Last night was one of the best nights of the short time he has been alive.

He moved a little rubbing his leg with Kaidan's. He could see John peacefully sleeping next to Kaidan. Last night they hardly slept, having sex almost all night. He knows Kaidan had to be exhausted the two of them had no sympathy with him last night he much more than John, because he had a crave for Kaidan which he has not yet filled completely, and Adrian thought he would never going to, the desire he felt for Kaidan was insatiable.

Now he could understand why John gave his life for this man ones, why he was a cable to put a gun to his head to take him on Horizon. He would have done the same thing. He just wanted a chance to be alone with him, to tell Kaidan how much it mean to him last night. He didn't want to do it in front of John, he still felt a little embarrassed with him.

Adrian kisses Kaidan neck and moved his hand gently stroking Kaidan's belly. "I love you," he whispered in his ear, and to his amazement, Kaidan grabbed his hand lowering to his cock, which was hard as a rock. Adrian moaned softly in his ear. Then he grabbed his own cock, placing it in Kaidan's ass rubbing against it. He didn't know that he was so greedy in bed, until last night. The night he had with Liara, was nothing compared to last night. Kaidan was a passionate man in bed. There was something that he wanted. He wants to feel Kaidan within him, but he was practically a virgin and he wanted Kaidan to be his first time. "I want you."

Adrian saw John's hand grabs Kaidan's and bring it to the front. He smiled, he already knew where that hand was going to go. He reached out with his other hand to the bedside table, grabbing the lubricant to spread on his cock, and then he passes the bottle to Kaidan. "Pleased your husband,"he whisper in his ear.

"One thing first, I'll have a day off, right?" Kaidan ask them.

"What babe, it just the first night and you are already complaining!" John said.

"Oh, fuck you! Last night you didn't hear me complaining when you two abused my ass... ah... Fuck!" Kaidan groaned when Adrian throw hard on him.

"Adrian goes easy on him. Be careful not to damage our property."

"I'm sorry, is that his ass makes me crazy."

"Tell me about it! I've been enjoying for a long time."

"Hey! Hey! Stop talking about my ass like a object!"

Adrian laughed then listens to John moan when Kaidan enters him. Adrian bit Kaidan's neck hard, he couldn't denied that it was exciting to listen to his own moans coming out of John's mouth but more exciting was listening to Kaidan moaning uncontrolled.

He could only imagine what it felt like to fuck and be fucked at the same time as Kaidan was doing it now. For his pleasant expression on his face, it was probably the best pleasures. He put his hand on Kaidan's waist moving John ass fastest, while he was moving with a speed.

"Fuck!" John moaned

"Shepard!" They heard Joker voice around the room.

"Yes!" both Shepard shouted in the same time.

"Okay, this is weird ... Adrian is that you?"

"Joker what do you want?" Adrian ask him hoarsely.

"Adrian, what you do in Shepard's cabin so early?"

"Joker, Adrian has permission to be here, tell us what do you need."

"Okay this is weirder, you two have the same tone of voice, when the Commander, and Kaidan are-"

"Joker!" Both Shepard shouted in the same time again.

"Fine! We are reaching the Citadel and Admiral Hackett is waiting in the communication's room in half an hour."

"Got it," John said.

"Hey Kaidan ..."

'What?'

"You're a lucky bastard! Joker out."

"Oh shit, if Joker knows all the Normandy is going to know... I need to talk to Liara."

"Not now, move!" Kaidan demanded.

"Dammit!" Adrian said laughing.

A while later the three finished grooming after they took a good shower together. Adrian walked into the bathroom, to put on some perfume to give them a few moments alone. He can't forget that John was first in Kaidan's life. After a moment he comes outside.

"So John, what we are going to do today?" Adrian said trying not to look at him.

"Hey, look me in the eyes Adrian."

"Sorry, I'm a bit of shame," Adrian hear him laughing.

"You were no so embarrassed a few minutes ago!"

"John," Kaidan pushed his shoulder. "You make him blush."

"Adrian, we're three adults, you don't have to feel embarrassed we enjoyed this a lot last night, and this morning" John said grabbing Kaidan's ass.

"John stops embarrassed me!"

"Is okay Kaidan, he's right."

"Okay, I have a few meetings -"

"John, not again I thought we would spend the day together... Well the three of us after I come back from the hospital."

John grabbed his hand. "Aria wants to talk to me again, something about retaking Omega, and I know you don't like Aria."

"Not at all."

"But my schedule will only take part of my morning. Adrian goes with Kaidan to the hospital."

"Of course I will not leave him alone with that -"

"Adrian!" Kaidan gave him a warning look.

"Okay, hey, we can invite the girls this afternoon at the apartment; you and I can buy something to make a good steak..."

"Good idea Adrian, we think alike, look babe, you're not going to miss me."

"Don't say that John, please ..."

"It's a joke. C'mon let's go drink coffee together I have a few more minutes before my meeting with the admiral."

The three left the elevator quietly toward the mess room. Immediately they came out, they heard laughter in the mess room. Adrian saw Liara talking with the girls; she gave him a smile that made him feel miserable. They greeted everyone and went to prepare coffee. He leaned back of the stove facing the table, John stood by his side while Kaidan went to talk to the girls.

"Adrian you're happy?"

"Yes."

"I'll be honest with you, last night I saw Kaidan completely happy, and that is priceless to me, and I can't deny that I had a great time too. You're just like me at all!"

"John stops it!" Adrian said blushing John was incorrigible.

"Hey I just want you to feel comfortable, everything is fine. Distracted Kaidan for a while until I come back, every time he has a free minute to think, sadness returns to his eyes because his parents."

"You believe they are..."

"I hope not, but I have someone looking for information, if something happened to one of them, Kaidan will need us both. Now I have to go."

"You're not going to eat breakfast?"

"I don't have time. Prepare food so when I get back, we burn too many calories last night, I'll be hungriest," John said laughing and putting the cup down.

Adrian saw him walk toward Kaidan, and give him a kiss before walking out the mess. John was an amazing man. He finished his coffee and approached Liara. "Liara can we have a word."

"Last night I look for you, the girls told me you changed your room. Where are you now?"

Adrian saw Kaidan burying his face into his cup. "That is what I have to talk to you alone can we go to your room?"

Adrian saw her stand, and moves towards her bedroom, he followed her. To his surprise Liara approached him trying to kiss him, but he subtly rejected her kiss. "Liara I can't," he said softly, thinking how to tell her what was going on.

"Adrian I was thinking last night, that you can't be alone in this, suffering for someone who will never look at you, I want us to try again. I miss you."

Adrian moves away from her feeling a little uneasy. He didn't know how to tell her that he was going to share John's marriage, and the last night they spent a pleasant evening all three together. He rubbed his neck nervously. "Liara-"

"What's that you have in your neck?" Liara moved closer. "It's a bite? I don't understand. Do you have someone out?"

"Liara I 'm staying at John's cabin. Last night I stayed there with them...You understand Liara? I stayed with them both!" He said moving away from her

"But ..."

"Liara I'm with Kaidan now... "

"What? But I don't understand Shepard is Kaidan's husband." Liara saw Adrian lower his head. "You three are together?" She move closer to him.

"Liara, I'm sorry-" Adrian had not finished speaking when Liara slapped him on his face hard. He just took his hand to his face looking at her without being able to say anything, he deserved that slap.

"You're an asshole! I trusted you!"

"I was honest with you from the beginning. You know I try to forget about Kaidan, but I can't, I love him. What I feel about Kaidan is too deep, it is in my DNA, in my blood, when John proposed to me that we shared Kaidan, I couldn't say no to the opportunity to be with the person I love. I couldn't do it. I ... I need Kaidan!" It was the wrong answer. He took a step back when he saw her body filled with the energy. "Liara-I'm so sorry."

"I should have guessed you do something like that to me, you can't clone everything!"

She yelled at him attacking hard with a ball of energy that he elusive rapidly. "Liara calm down!"

"I had to put my eyes on two Shepard, and both despise me by the same man. What the hell Kaidan have, that you two have become two idiots capable of doing any folly to please him. I hate you, I hate Shepard, and Kaidan too, but you, I fucking want to kill you right now!"

"Liara, please calm down!" Adrian saw her turn back toward the door. "Hold on, where are you going?"

"What do you care?" She yells at him.

But Adrian knew very well to where she was going. He made the mistake of grabbing her by the arm, only to be thrown to the other side of the room. "Shit!" It was all what he could say, feeling the pain in his body; she hits hard he thought. Then he saw the door open.

"What's going on here? Adrian what happen?" Kaidan walked towards him, only to be stopped by Liara, who raised him with her powers, keeping him in the air. 'Liara!"

"I hate you, you take Shepard away from me and in top of all you didn't settle for one Shepard, and you had to have Adrian too!"

"I never took anything from you Liara. John and I were together already when you join us in the Normandy, and about Adrian ... it wasn't my idea, plus he doesn't love you. Adrian was honest with you is why he walked away, not to play with you. "

"Liara stop with this, let's him go if you don't want me to-"

'What? You think you're stronger than me? You're not even half of the man Shepard is; you are just a cheap imitation of Shepard."

"Liara!" Garrus said walking through the door. "From outside we can all hear you three fighting, and for all the spirits, what are you doing with Kaidan let him go."

Liara looked at Garrus with tearful eyes, but also shiny with rage. "You know that the three of them are sleeping together now, and Adrian was my boyfriend."

"No, we were done."

"No, you only asked me for some time to think about thing your asshole."

"This it doesn't surprise me I see this coming. Liara let him go, you don't want problems with Shepard, and you know that if you hurt Kaidan, Shepard will kill you..."

"Yes, it's not worth it that I wasted my energy on you two," she said releasing Kaidan.

"Liara-" Kaidan try to talk to her.

"I don't want to see you Kaidan. Because of me you now have Shepard back and this is how you pay me, only because you could not settle with one."

"Don't say that Liara, things are not the way you are thinking, please look at me let have a talk."

"Adrian, Kaidan, Leave her alone, now is not a good time." Garrus told them.

Adrian grabbed Kaidan by the arm, and the two left the room to the elevator. "Kaidan."

"You're bleeding from your nose," Kaidan said cleaning it with his thumb.

"About what she said, I 'm a cheap imitation -" Adrian didn't finished speaking when he was interrupted by an intense kiss, he just puts his arms around Kaidan, which yesterday morning he wasn't allowed to do so.

"You are not a cheap imitation; she only said that out of anger. Yes, John is a bit stronger than all of us because his synthetic implants, but last night I realized that the only difference between you and him is my initials in John's chest."

"Kaidan I just want to be alone with you ... I..." The door of the elevator opened, and he had to get away from Kaidan, and leave his words for later.

* * *

Adrian had the best morning of his life in the company of Kaidan, the two went to the hospital, he wait for Kaidan outside the room of the asshole of Antonio, but he didn't take his eyes off him right through the window. The day that Antonio returns to the ship he wasn't going to lose sight of him, and now more that he finally had Kaidan. He didn't trust that Antonio, at all.

After that they went to the store and bought everything -needed- for a good roast, they bought drinks, snacks. He was walking beside Kaidan holding hands, as it were the most natural thing in the world. But he felt that Kaidan, yet he wasn't convinced of the whole situation between them. He knew Kaidan was thinking about John.

When they arrived at the apartment, Adrian takes advantage that Kaidan was taking things out the bags and grabbed him by the waist kissing his neck. "Kaidan let's go to the bedroom for a while."

Kaidan chuckled. "You are not yet satisfied with all the times last night and this morning, plus John's not here."

Adrian turned him around. "John told me that I couldn't be with you alone, and I never going to get tired of you... "

Kaidan walked away from him. "Is that… I want to be sure that John is really agreed to all this. I don't want him to suffer ..."

"You don't want to be with me?"

"I didn't say that!"

Adrian closed the distance between them. "John himself proposed this to me, because he know you have feelings for me, or not?"

"Adrian."

Adrian grabbed his chin lifting his head. "Hey... hey ..."

"Yes I do a lot. But John is always going to be -"

"Shhh." Adrian seals his lips with his, "I know," Adrian said before kissing him passionately. "Make me yours..."

"It not so easy, you've never been with a man, I mean you no harm. There are things you have to do first."

"Okay, then let me love you alone."

"I... don't know…"

"Please ...Kaidan please me, I want you all to me even for a while," Adrian said kissing his lips slowly, but provocatively as he pressed his body to Kaidan's, so that his beloved feel how excited he was to have him.

"Okay…"

And it was perfect. For the first time, he felt truly human between Kaidan's arms, loving each other between their biotic energies. Kaidan was a very passionate man on the bed.

After showering the two were lying on bed. He rolled to his side after they finish, and look at the time, and stroked Kaidan's back while he was lying exhausted face down. He kissed his back slowly, enjoying the softness of his skin, thinking that Kaidan, was feeling guilty for John. Maybe he felt that he was betraying him, but Adrian knew it was not like that.

"I'll go prepare food; John possibly comes soon. Kaidan you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm just tired."

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh God ...you don't have no idea"

"Okay, I'll go to the kitchen ... I love you ..."

"I love you too ..."

He left the room before Kaidan saw the reaction that those words had on him. It was the first time that someone saying those three simple words 'I love you' to him directly. Now he could put behind the memory of how he was created, now he didn't feel more a clone, and he wouldn't allow anyone to call him like that again, as Liara did, her words stung him deeply, because he was honest with her, so he walked away from her, because he did not want to hurt her. Now he had decided to fight, for who he was, a human being, regardless of how he got to this world. Today Adrian Shepard has born again.

* * *

**John.**

"Are you Bray?" John ask the batarian.

"The great Commander Shepard. Heh, and me without my autograph book."

"Save it. Just take me to Aria." He said curtly, after what happened with the Alpha Relay, John did not trust any Batarian so easily.

"Follow me."

John did. They passed the checkpoint, but Aria wasn't there "So where is she?" Then he saw a Shuttle arriving.

"Shepard," Aria said from the shuttle.

John enters the shuttle. "Aria how dramatic."

"There are too many eyes and ears in Purgatory."

"I assume this is about retaking Omega," he said going directly to the point.

"This is about your war, Shepard. Cerberus controlling the terminus Systems seriously bolsters their mobility. Since taking Omega, they've spread through the galaxy. Surely the Alliance has noticed."

John was getting impatient with her words. He just wanted to get to the point and go home with his husband. "I know so cut to the chase. What's your plan?"

"I want to kick them out. I've amassed a fleet of merc ships. We're going to punch through enemy lines and invade. Once we're on Omega, it's a ground war. That's why I want you—I only accept the best. This is the leader," she pulls out his picture in the data-pad. "Of the Cerberus occupation is General Oleg Pretrovky. He's the one who… ousted me."

John looks at the data-pad. "I don't know him."

"The Illusive Man's top military strategist and best kept secret, but all you really need to know is that he's a merciless bastard." Aria said.

"What's your intel on the occupation?"

"Petrovky's army is massive, and he's got Omega locked tight. The information stops there."

"So you're winging it." John said.

"Not at all. There are secretes on Omega only I know, secrets that will provide us a foothold. I can tell you this: Petrovsky's invasion was precise and ruthless. He'll stop at nothing to win."

"He's about to meet his match," John said firmly

"That kind of talk goes a long way with me. When Omega is mine again, I'll give you everything. I've got ships, mencs, eezo—all yours for the war."

'What's the catch?" John asks her, feeling that she was not going to give him all that just like that

"I have objections to some of the company you keep, so you'll have to leave the Normandy and its crew behind."

"My crews are professionals."

"Let's just say… I want you all to myself."

"Sorry Aria, I don't go any way without my husband…"

"So then it's true what they say?"

'What?'

"That Alenko softened you."

John bit her lower lip, he didn't like that comment. "You need me as much I need you, then that is my condition to help you."

"Pathetic, but okay, really I have nothing against your husband ... but ... I don't understand what a man like you doing with a man like Alenko, but that's your problem."

"Okay, when I'm ready I'll let you know."

"Okay Shepard, Bray will provide coordinates to my fleet. Oh, and while we're still on the Citadel, please be discreet."

John gets out the shuttle. "The fleet is hidden in this system. Signal me when you're on your way. Aria and I will meet you on the Command ship. Can't wait to see what all the fuss is about."

John ignored his words and immediately boards another Shuttle to his apartment. Working with Aria will be interesting, and going with Kaidan at his side makes it more interesting. Even though he knows that Kaidan hates her, the two are poles apart. Aria is all that he once was. He didn't only want to bring Kaidan with him, because he was his husband, but also because he felt he would need Kaidan's powers.

He was proud of how powerful his husband was, so he was surprised when Joker showed him the video of what happened in Liara bedroom with Adrian, and Kaidan. If Kaidan had wanted he would have released himself quickly, but he knew that his husband would never hurt Liara.

He had to be tough with Liara and tell her a few things; Adrian was always honest with her. John didn't like what she yelled at Adrian. For him, Adrian had become a brother. He just earns his trust when he didn't take advantage of the fact that they were identical to be with Kaidan.

John hates to have to leave her crying in the ship, but there was nothing he could do. Things were going to be as they were. He couldn't deny that he really enjoys last night. It wasn't like that time he was with those two men because he was just horny, no, estrange as a sound, but see himself fucking his husband was madly excited.

And if he knew himself, Adrian must have taken the morning to fuck his husband again alone, because it had been him, he would have done the same. He laughed loudly at that thought, and he was surprised to not be jealous, now the thought of Antonio, infuriated him.

A half hour later he arrived at the apartment, and the first thing he smells was the smell of roast meat." Uhm," then he hears voices coming from the study. "Babe?" John said walking towards the study. When he met the girls in bathing suits, his husband had only a shirt on over with his bathing suit, like that day on the beach. Adrian was also wearing only his shirt over.

"Love," Kaidan said walking towards his husband, receiving him with a deep kiss.

"Uhm ... Babe do you miss me?"

"Yes ..."

"Adrian didn't make you forget about me?" John asked in his ear, his husband flushed face gave him the answer he need.

"John ..."

"Is okay ... I miss you too ... so Jack you look hot, is the first time I see you in those clothes."

"Shame it could have been yours," she said laughing.

"It's tempting offer, but right here I have everything I need," John said, squeezing his husband's ass. "Adrian brother, I'm hungry, it smells good in the kitchen."

"It is almost ready; we were waiting for you before eating, to entering the Jacuzzi."

"Love let's go to the room so you can change for something more comfortable."

"Yes babe, give me a second. Kasumi, you're having a good time?"

"Always Shep."

"Adrian, in two days you are going to have the command of the ship for a couple of days. Kaidan and I will be out helping Aria to retake Omega. I can only take him on, but I know the girls are going to behave themselves with you; there are few missions I want you to take care for me. Few Cerberus labs before we came back to deal with the genophage thing, but we are going to talk about it later."

"Oh, a couple of days?" Adrian said looking at Kaidan.

John laughed. "Hey, you can survive without Kaidan for a few days."

"What?" Jack and Kasumi said simultaneously.

"Adrian explains to them. Kaidan I need you to comes with me."

"Aria?" Kaidan said after they walk out the room.

"Yes, she wanted me to go on alone, but I told her I would not go anywhere without you."

"I wasn't going to allow you to go alone, and let alone with her. I can't stand her."

John chuckled. "I know."

They climbed the ladder. John took off his shirt throwing it on the bed immediately they enter the room, and then he pulled his husband by the waist, entering his hand under his shirt caressing his ass. "You look very sexy showing your legs."

Kaidan put his arms around him. "John, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Uhm," John said in his neck.

"John!"

John let out a sigh, and rested his head on Kaidan's shoulder. "Yes." He said quietly. His body was calm, but he felt the need to hug him.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and to make you happy I'm capable of do anything," John said before sealing his lips to his, and kissed him lovingly.

"You make me happy."

"You were struggling with your feelings?"

Kaidan move away from him. "John forgives me."

"Hey…hey come back with me," John said then grabbed his cheek. "Babe I understand if, it was another man I wouldn't have done this, but Adrian and I are the same, the only difference is, that Adrian didn't live what I lived, so he doesn't have that malice that I have inside my, but we both love you like crazy."

"You're not bad, at least not now... John you are the love of my life that will never change I want you to know that. I can't help but feel bad. A while ago ... Dammit I feel that I'm cheating on you. "

"I know you love me, but I also know that you didn't want to feel what you're feeling for Adrian, but these things happen. He has my face, my charms, and the same good heart that you've got. You are not cheating on me, you would never do that to me, I trust you completely." John said, brushing his lips.

"You're not jealous?"

"No. Last night it was perfect. I'm not looking at another man when I look at him, but to myself, that sounds weird ... but its true babe."

"Thank you for loving me so much. This gesture of love means the world to me. I love you immensely. I do anything for you too."

John squeezed his husband tightly. "No more than I do. My love for you is bigger than the entire galaxies together, mi angel."

"Hey about Liara-"

'I know I saw the video. We just have to give her some time, it will pass. "

"I didn't want her to suffer."

"Me neither babe, but Adrian was honest with her. Now I'm going to change, to come back with them."

A while later they joined the others in the living room to serve food. For a moment, Adrian patted his husband in the ass, and John saw the curious eyes of the girls.

"What?"

"So, if you are sharing a Kaidan, can we-" Jack started to say.

'NO! "

"But-"

"No Jack!"

"Oh that's not fair," Kasumi said.

John kisses Kaidan's cheek simultaneously with Adrian. "Adrian is the lucky one." After that, they could forget about the Reapers and spend a wonderful evening in the company of his friends. After lunch they put music and entered the Jacuzzi. The five enjoyed talking and drinking beer. The girls were very happy as well as Kaidan, Adrian, and him.

Jack told them about her experience with her students, and how they had changed her perspective on life. She also told them about Antonio, while he was with them. The Major was a good teacher, but it was a pedant who believed he was better than everyone. Now John didn't understand what his husband saw in the man.

"Kaidan what did you saw in that man?" Adrian said.

"He wasn't like that…"

"So Shepard, I can't understand, how a jealous man likes you could accept something like this."

"I didn't accept anything, I proposed," John said pulling Kaidan, then kiss him gently. He could feel the alcohol started to make effect on him.

"Why?" Kasumi asks him.

"Why? Because John loves Kaidan as I love him too, and because the two together make the perfect man for Kaidan, in addition to that, we are capable of do anything for our Angel. Right John? "

"I would not have put better myself Adrian, we think alike."

"Kaidan you're a lucky bastard. Tell us, what it feels to have two Shepard, in bed," Kasumi asked curious.

"Fucking fantastic!"

Then the two began to fondle Kaidan in front of the girls.

"Ah ... Stop ..." Kaidan moaned.

"Oh God, this is too hot, you don't think Kasumi?" Jack said sitting down on top of her, to give her a passionate kiss.

"Hey babe, you're still strong for another round, or Adrian exhausts you this morning?" John asks him lowering his hand under the water, feeling his hardness. "Oh I see we are in business again."

"O God, you two are going to be the death of me. We can't do this here."

"Why not, we're all adults don't you think Kaidan? Shepard unbuttons me." Jack said.

John unbuttoned her bra. "Done," John said rubbing her back.

"John," Kaidan grabbed his hand. "Keeps your hands over here."

"Babe, I just want you and only you."

"You're jealous Kaidan? I don't think John, like me, enjoy anyone but you," Adrian said, running his tongue over his ear.

"Yes babe, my body just turns on with you," John said while grabbing Kaidan's hands leading it under the water. "You see!"

If last night was hot this was even more. John could not describe what he felt to make love, while the girls having sex in front of them. It was nice to forget the burden that he had on top of him, even for a few hours. His poor Kaidan was tired, when they fell on the bed hours later heavy with the fatigue, they just cuddled together falling asleep immediately extremely happy.


	33. Omega part 1-3

**Kaidan.**

Kaidan was finishing putting on his armor with his husband help, to go with Aria. For a moment, he moves his head from side to side. He was tired; the last two days had been intense for him. It wasn't easy to please the needs of two men who were a torrent of passion on the bed,but couldn't deny that he felt immensely happy.

He was also concerned about leaving Adrian alone on the ship with Liara. She could be a dangerous enemy if she wanted to. But Kaidan also knew that this was a great opportunity for Adrian; to demonstrate his ability as a commander. John had been training him in these last days hard, and his husband was confident that Adrian would be fine, that is why he trusts him a couple of missions.

Kaidan looked at John, he was putting on his military uniform it was similar to his; the only thing is that John's had a Cerberus logo, that detail was not significant. Kaidan walk behind John grabbing his waist, turn him over and give his husband a big hug. What his husband was doing was a very large sample of love for him, and the only way of paying it was giving his lover more love.

"I love you John."

John let out a sigh, putting his arms around his beloved. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yes. Hey our wedding anniversary is in a month."

"I know, and that night I want you all for myself."

"Sure." Kaidan said hugging him tightly. The good thing about the military uniform, was that he could hug his husband and, and feel his body. Kaidan slowly moved his lips to his husband's to kiss him passionately for a moment.

"Uhm babe I love when you behave passionately."

Kaidan broke the kiss, and moved just as the door of the dressing room opened, and Adrian walk inside the room.

"Babe I will leave the two of you alone for a moment, I'm going to be waiting on the shuttle." John said leaving the room.

Kaidan was going to say something, but Adrian quickly lured him to seal his lips in a deep kiss. Kaidan felt fear, longing, desire in his kisses, and when Adrian caught him against the wall Kaidan try breaking the kiss, but Adrian tightens to his body intensifying that kiss. After a few minutes, he could get away and breathe. "Adrian!"

"Sorry...I can't help myself."

"Hey... hey Come over here, I'm coming back. It seemed to me that this kiss was a kiss goodbye." Kaidan said, and felt an immense affection when Adrian simply laid his head on his shoulder, just as John usually does.

"I just… I'll miss you. You'll have John, but I'll stay without you."

"It's just a couple of days, Adrian please I want to see a smile, I'm quite concerned leaving you alone with Liara, to leave now knowing that I am leaving you sad."

Adrian walked away playing with his hands nervous. "I'm worry about you two. I know that dealing with Cerberus is not easy, and I haven't heard good things about that Aria."

Kaidan smiled and hugged him from behind as he did a while back with John. "We'll be fine and you too. Now I got to go," Kaidan said moving away and turning around, but Adrian stopped him.

"Don't forget how much I love you Kaidan."

"Adrian -"

"Don't forget it. I am going to miss you a lot."

Kaidan touches his cheek caressing it softly with his thumb. "I love you too Adrian doesn't forget either. C'mon walk with me to the shuttle." The two come out the room toward the Shutter, where John was talking to Cortez. "I'm ready," Kaidan told his husband.

John looked at Adrian. "Hey we are coming back soon."

"Take care both of you, please. I will not let you down John."

"I know. Cortez when you come back from leaves us I want you to listen to Adrian he is the commander until I return."

"Yes, Sir."

"Thanks for you confidence John."

John nodded, and entered the Shuttle. Kaidan gave Adrian a quick kiss and entered with John sitting both together. He grabbed his husband's hand in silence. He still felt a little embarrassed to talk to John about Adrian, he still felt like he had deceived his husband by his feelings for Adrian. But his husband knew him very well; sometimes the words were not necessary between them. With a glance, they both could understand each other, and that was what Kaidan loved most about the relationship.

John took his hand to Kaidan's cheek. "He'll be fine. I know you'll miss him, but I'll give you love for both sweetheart."

"You are lovely."

"Well, I have to be now I have competition," John joked.

Kaidan chuckled. "I have to confess that I feel happy, tired but happy."

John laughed a laugh. "Tired! We are too much for you handsome?"

"A little but," Kaidan cleared his throat. "I can take it well, I'll have to start taking vitamin, but I can do it."

John spent his arm over Kaidan's shoulders, pushing his head to his chest to kiss the top of his head. "Yes you can dear! I love you."

* * *

**John.**

"Where is Shepard?" Aria said.

"We're already here," he said enter the room.

"I see," she said looking at Kaidan.

"Aria, let's go straight to the matter, and don't mess around with my husband."

"Hey," Kaidan patted his husband's chest. "Don't worry Shepard, I can defend myself alone, I'm not afraid of ... her."

"Well, well, Shepard, I see you've cleaned him good, I like that attitude Alenko, so you'll need it."

John shook his head and headed towards the monitors with Kaidan. Outside you could see Omega. He smiled as he recalled the last time they were in Omega when Kaidan, threw against the floor that Batarian, to defend him.

"Head for the Command ship," Aria said before moving next to them.

"Cruise, I don't have you on the flight plan, identify yourself." Omega control officer speak over the comm.

"Play the record," Aria order.

"This is Captain Lentz. Run voice recognition. Alpha tango Zed. We took damage. Seeking repairs."

"Identity confirmed, Captain. Hold for approach authorization," Omega control officer said.

Kaidan and John looked at each other for a moment, before looking at Aria again. "How did you get the captain to say that?"

"The hard way."

"Obviously," Kaidan commented staring at her.

"You have a problem with me Alenko?"

John let out a sigh, and gave an warning look at his husband. "Drop it Alenko Shepard!"

"Fine!" Kaidan said.

"That's right, nice and slow…" Aria said as the ship was moving towards.

"Be patient, get as close as you can…" John said.

"Fire! Signal the fleet through the relay! We're through. Head straight for the station," Aria order.

"We're being hailed by the general," bray said.

"That don't sound good," Kaidan said.

"Should be interesting Alenko, don't worry. Bray put him through."

The three moved to the map, where the image of Admiral appeared.

"Aria. I knew this had to be you. You'll never make it. Call it off now," the general said.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, General, but maybe you can convince my partner…"

"Commander Shepard? I've heard great things about you," the general said.

"My partner here doesn't have much to say for you," John quickly replied without hesitation. He pointed to Kaidan, to move to his side.

"I see you brought your assistant, Alenko I've also heard of you. Both are making a mistake. Aria is no used to being defeated—it clouds her judgment. A pity you two left Cerberus. We all sabotage ourselves in nefarious ways. Perhaps deep down you fear success. And Aria clearly thinks seeing you two will unsettle me. Now it's my turn. I see you've gone to the trouble of augmenting that ship with Silaris armoring. An exorbitant waste. I've made improvements to Omega's outer defenses. My cannons will through you at will."

"Shepard he sound pretty confident of his words," Kaidan said.

"Aria, Kaidan is right."

"Yeah. He does."

"So, again, I say turn back."

"Let's see what you've got, Oleg, end transmission. That went well. Set preset course—we're ramming the station. Everyone, brace for impact."

Kaidan grab John by his arm. 'John what the hell she just said!"

"Aria what are you doing?" John asks her.

"Omega's kinetic barrier will stop my ships from landing. I equipped this cruiser with disrupt to take it out on impact."

"Shepard I don't like this," Kaidan said.

"Oh Alenko you are afraid to die. Don't worry; we'll probably survive the crash."

"It isn't me what I'm worries about Aria, it's him! If Shepard dies here the galaxy will go to hell."

"I don't think so; he let his other self in charge. I am informed of everything."

"That's beside the point!" Kaidan said.

"Kaidan calm down!"

"Shit John I don't fucking like this!"

Then the canons that the general had mentioned began to shoot the ship, causing the ship begin to shake back and forth. John approached Bray seat, looking out the window.

"Bray status."

"Shields are gone! All systems are failing!"

"We can make it!"

"No we can, Shepard make her understand!" Kaidan yells at him.

"Aria, don't be stupid! Sound the evac," John said to her.

"Damn it! Program escape pods for the station," She said.

"Let's go! Everyone out! There's no time! Kaidan go to-"

'No without you!"

John looked at Kaidan, and in his lover eyes, he saw the same despair Kaidan had that day, when John sent him to take his crew to the emergency pod. John nodded, then the three began to direct everyone they could to the emergency pod.

"John let's go please now!"

John grabbed his hand and started running with him all the way to the emergency exit. They entered the pod together, and then until Kaidan wasn't secured in the seat he didn't lower the rail safety seat.

"I guess the asshole really did upgrade Omega's outer defenses."

'So it would seem," John said.

Regardless of anyone's eyes because John usually doesn't care what the people will say. He grabs his husband shaking hand. He knew what was in his mind that damn day. "Hey, I'm here."

"Oh, that's pathetic," Aria said.

John ignored her words and looked at his husband lovingly. He din't let go his hand while the pod was moving back and forth. Now he realized what Kaidan felt that day, while he was waiting to be rescued. Now he repented of having agreed to come here, that was crazy, and Kaidan had absolutely right in what he told Aria, if something happens to them, what would happen to the galaxy.

After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity the pod was dashed in one part of omega. They heard movement outside.

"Cerberus," Kaidan said getting up from the seat.

John gets up the seat too, snapping his fists. "You are ready love?"

"Oh Yes..."

They came out of the pod and quickly disarmed the Cerberus's soldiers, to take cover immediately.

"I hope the other escape pods made it," Aria said.

John was placed with Kaidan, behind a crater. "What's our target?" John asks her.

"I need to hit the Defense System Station, shut down Omega's outer defenses so my ships can land. If, we don't, they'll be blown to bits like we were."

"That's a good strategy, of course we will have to take care of our guests," Kaidan said while shooting at soldiers.

"That is why I brought Shepard for: ground assault, but know I see that you present is going to help a lot Alenko. Just remember in combat, what you say goes."

"Aria relinquishing command? I'll believe it when I see it," John said.

"I can be a team player, Commander. I know where to go, and you two can get us there."

"Okay, let's move. Babe a you ready…"

"Yes!"

'Babe ah, typical of Shepard! So babe, you ready?"

To his surprise Kaidan laughed with Aria. He knew she was just fucking with him. John winked at his husband. The three began the fight. The first troopers were easy to control. Then the Centurion show up.

"Hey Kaidan, use your overload on them, I'm going to apply my singularity, together with Aria."

"I get it," Kaidan said moving forward.

"Well, Shepard I have to admit your boy is good in combat."

"Aria, do you think I only bring Kaidan for the pleasure of seeing him. Kaidan will be my husband, but he is an excellent soldier."

"I got it, he is hot too."

"Hey, hey watch it!"

"Uhm, nice ass too."

"Aria!" John said giving her a warning look.

John moved further forward, fighting his way to continue moving on. On his way he had to avoid the grenades the troops threw at them, everything to get to the other side of the room where the blast Door controls was located. John looked at his husband moving around the room, his powers were making a difference. He didn't have the ability to overload the centurions. With his singularity, he could disarm the guardian, so Aria takes care of them, in conjunction with Kaidan. After a while, the room was free of enemies. After that the path was clean John active the blast Door controls.

"Aria to fleet. You alive out there?"

"We are holding our own with the Cerberus fleet, but Omega's defenses are shredding us!"

"Keep my army intact, Jarral that is your only job."

"Tell your boss I'm coming for him!" Aria yells.

"Ready Kaidan, just like at minute ago kill those bastards."

Just as they did while ago, they applied the same tactics in order to reach the main controls, and disable the defense mechanism, but first they went through a door to one of the elevators.

"Ground team, report in. Bray, you there?" Aria asks over the Comm.

"Affirmative, but only six pods mad it. Various entry points," bray replay.

"Rally them to you, then head for the rendezvous hangar. Start prepping for our ship to land. Let's hustle! Every minute more of my ships get obliterated out there."

They came out of the elevator to another empty area; they entered through another door to a new room. But before exit, they had to fight to keep walking forward. The fight was a little different John had to disarm the combat engineer fast, before they activate the turrets. "Kaidan disabled his armor."

"Yes Commander!"

After finish them off, they walked to the right of the room.

"We are getting close. Those cannons have to be stopped," Aria said.

John saw Aria, trying to open the door, but the access was denied because the environmental Hazard was detected.

"The next area needs to be depressurized. I'm initiating: she stared to work and the terminal.

"Shepard we have company," Kaidan said.

As the room was depressurized, they had to fight more soldiers, this time Cerberus send them a Cerberus Nemesis, which was the first time that John faced them.

"Cerberus has new toys." Kaidan commented taking cover.

"Yes, be very careful, disable her armor first."

"Get it."

"Aria, take care the soldiers."

"Get it Commander."

Between coverage and combination of powers, Kaidan and him kill the Nemesis faster, to help Aria to finish the soldiers.

"Commander the door is ready," Kaidan said.

"Let's move."

They exit the room and finally they arrived at de defense system station, which was guarded by a few engineers, and soldiers. This time John scattered an Aria and Kaidan over the room to eliminate the soldiers one by one. One of the engineers could activate the turret, which began shooting. "Kaidan be carefully!" John shouted after seeing him quickly dodge the bullets.

Fast, along with Aria, John used his Warp to destroy the Turret. Now they could take care of the soldiers quickly.

"Clear! Get to the controls," Aria said few minutes later after the room was clear

John approached the controls fast, pulling up Omega map in deactivating defenses.

"Jarral, defenses are down. Signal the surviving ships to converge on the rendezvous point."

"Ayes. Approach trajectories plotted. We're already queuing up."

"Bray, come in. Status?"

"Rendezvous site secured. Hangar doors enabled. Will have them open soon."

"I need them open now! My birds are coming in. Prep for reception."

John looks at Kaidan, who was on guard in case the soldiers return; the two shared a look before approaching Aria. "What exactly is this rendezvous point?"

"That's where we're headed. It's a bunker I established on D-deck for my… more sensitive operations. It's utterly impenetrable—with its own secret hangar and dock. Independent power source life support, munitions. You'll see."

"Hey John, we're being watched," Kaidan said pointing at the camera.

"Babe does me the honor."

"My pleasure," Kaidan said before shooting the camera.

"That's my man!"

John thought for a moment that General must've heard everything. 'There's a good chance the general knows where we're going."

"Then no time for sightseeing."

"Okay let's go." They left the room to the elevators. The next room was full of enemies; the soldiers opened fire immediately they entered the room. The only thing John could think was that Cerberus was fighting hard to keep the station. Moments later they kill all the soldiers getting out of the room to another area.

"Ah, the Omega skyline. Now I feel like I'm back."

"Shepard, what is that," Kaidan said pointing in the distance

John looked to where he was pointing; it looked like a barrier or something. "It looks like some kind of force field."

"That is not good," Aria said.

They took the path to the left, where some of Aria men were fighting Cerberus's soldiers. They helped take them down.

"We're getting close to the rendezvous. Let's move," Aria said.

A few moments later they entered another room to another elevator.

"I know that symbol," Aria said.

"Shepard did you know that symbol?"

"Why you ask my babe?"

"You know you…forget."

"Is okay, it looks like a hang tag," John said activating the elevator.

"The Talons. They used to deface my property, too."

They exited the elevator finding another symbol, next to a body, that could be evidence of a resistance.

"This might be useful, don't you think babe?"

'Yes it could be Commander."

"Oh, Alenko, is fine with me how do you call him?"

John smiled when Kaidan didn't answer, his husband, was a little flushed. "Leave him alone Aria."

"Okay for now," she said.

The next room, they saw one of Aria man, trying to touch the force field, only to be attacked from behind by new machines, which throw him against the field, burning his body immediately.

"New mecs Shepard," Kaidan said.

"Kaidan keep your distance, use you overload."

"Understood Commander."

With the armor knocked down, it was easy to kill the new macs, the only problem was, they were strong, and after they were thrown down on the floor, if you were near them could explode, so they acted with great tactics and care. After they defeat the mecs John opened the gate to the other area.

John examined the room with them, carrying what they needed to go down a set of stairs. The new area looked empty until someone moved behind them, each of them pointed toward the person.

"Who's there? Show yourself!

"Spirits, look who's back: Aria T'loak."

"Nyreen. What the hell you doing here?" Aria said at the female Turian

"Playing cat and mouse, mostly. Just trying to stay alive. If it wasn't for these tunnels…"

"My tunnels I'm sure glad I showed them to you."

"If you hadn't, I'd be dead or locked up by now."

"I guess you two know each other," Kaidan said.

"Yes, that is what it look like it. Aria doesn't trust easily. I guess you're a good friend," John said.

"I don't know. Are we, Aria?"

"Shepard, Alenko, this is Nyreen Kandros. Ex-turian military. We go way back. I've got a lot of questions, but they'll have to wait. Follow us. We'll get you to safety. "

"I'll do my best."

"Ready to put that gun to good use?" John said.

"You have no idea how ready."

"Kaidan let go."

In the next area in order to get to the command center, and fight a bunch of Cerberus's soldiers they had to disable an engineer too, in top of all an atlas was present making the fight a little complicated. Nyreen, and Kaidan took care of the engineer.

"Aria, the Cannons have to be armed manually." Bray said to her.

"Focus on the Atlas!" John orders them.

Among the four quickly destroyed the Atlas and John, could reach the controls Cannons activating them, in time, when a lot of soldiers were doing their arrival. The cannons kill every soldier leaving bodies scattered everywhere in a blood bath.

"Nice guns…"

"They'll keep the general's forces at bay for a while."

"Let's get inside…Kaidan C'mon…"

"Bunker team: retract the bridge and lower the blast door. We're coming in."

* * *

**Adrian.**

Adrian entered the cabin after a long day of work. His first mission went well; well it was some complications for a moment, because after acquiring the second artifact Cortez had to go and leave them in the lab, in order to escape Cerberus Shuttles. After a while of intense fight, he could make it back for them.

Best of the night was that Admiral Hackett congratulates him on his good job. He told him that Shepard should feel proud of him. That gave him immense joy. He was trying with great effort to do a god John so John would be proud of him.

He looked at the empty bed and let out a sigh it would sound crazy, but he already misses Kaidan. He walks to the bottle of whiskey, and after pouring himself a drink he sat on the sofa he throw his head back. He was tired, now he realized what John felt after each mission. It wasn't the fight itself, but the tension that everything goes well. Kasumi and Garrus behaved well with him, and at all times they listened to his orders. The staff respected him, and salutes him whenever they saw him.

He didn't want to lie down on the empty bed he wanted Kaidan at his side, he doesn't want to sleep along and it was estranging, but he misses John too. Suddenly he heard the elevator, and then the door of the cabin opening, and Liara walked in the room.

"Yes..." Adrian saw Liara enter inside the room and look around the cabin for a moment before addressing him. He knew by her expression that Liara was here to fight with him.

"This was your plan all along, right?"

Adrian stared at her for a moment, he din't understanding her words. "Explain yourself because I don't understand, and do it fast, I'm tired and I want to take a shower to go the bed."

"This!" She said pointing out the room with her hands. "This was your plan, we believe in you to kill Brooks for you, so you can have it all -"

"Stop right there Liara!" Adrian said as he got up quickly from the couch and stood in front of her.

"No, you're going to listen to me. I've realized your game! You're the one who wanted to take possession of Shepard life, and you did! Just look at you here in Shepard's cabin enjoying the command of the ship. You have Shepard eating from your hand, and you managed to fuck his husband too well done Commander Shepard!"

"Oh, fuck you!" He yells at her with anger.

"Oh, you did that too. Like those two fools I also believed in you. But you forget who I am. I have no evidence; but I'm going to get it, to open Shepard's eyes, so he can kill you with his bare hands," she said before turning back to the door.

"At least I did you a favor," Adrian said crossing his arms.

"What's that?"

"John never pay attention to you, he just looks at you as a sister, at least I didn't look at you like that. That is what hurts you the more right? It hurts to know that you will never have the great Commander Shepard. You'll never have his love. He loves Kaidan so fucking more that he didn't mind sharing him with me, and he don't even look at you, no even to have some fun.

"What?'

"Shepard never took you to bed I did, and yet, you weren't enough for me to forget Kaidan," Adrian saw her move her hand to hit him in his face, but this time he grabbed her hand tightly. "Not this time."

"Let go of me you're hurting me."

"I tried to be nice to you. I could continue fucking you satisfy my needs as a man, but I didn't because I respect you, so now you are a bitch to me!" Adrian said releasing her hand.

"Sleeping with me is was part of your plan I'm sure of that. What it is your next move; kill Shepard, because I'm not going -"

"Shut the fuck up Liara you don't know what you're talking about! John is like my brother. I didn't want any of this. I am only holding the office until he arrives. Damns you Liara! I thought you were another kind of person, but I was wrong about you." Adrian said sadly. The little affection he felt for her, she was destroying it with her words.

"I don't believe you, you are fucking lying!"

"I don't fucking care what you believe or not anymore. I didn't ask for this!" Adrian said pointing out to the room. "I fell in love with Kaidan, and I was willing to give up that love for John, but he asked me to be with them, to be part of their life, so I'm so fucking sorry if I take it, but you like it or not, that is a fact, now get the hell out and don't come back, unless I need you, and that is an order." Adrian felt pain to speak to her like that because he didn't like being so cruel. Yes, he had trail of violence on him, but he always tried to hold back and don't be violent unless it is proved necessary, but she had exhausted his patience.

"This is the real you, you're not that innocent man, you make them believe you are!"

"No Liara, you're attacking me, I'm just defending myself," he say to make her understand once and for all that he wasn't his enemy, but the glare she was giving him, let Adrian know that nothing that he could say would change her opinion about him.

"Just remember something, you never going to stop being a clone."

"Fuck off!" Adrian yells at her pointing to the door.

After she get out Adrian just sat on the bed covering his face with his hands, listening to the word clone rumbled in his mind. He wasn't the man she was saying he was. He was a human being, and she wasn't going to destroy the relationship that he had with John, and Kaidan.

Maybe if he had continued alongside with Brooks, he would have become, that wicked man she thinks he is. He didn't want to fall in love, but damn it, who doesn't love a man like Kaidan. Kaidan was good, loving, and had a heart of gold. Adrian remembers when Kaidan, gave him a name, putting his trust in him immediately. And John that brothers hug he gave him made him feel special, he did feel that, despite the fact that he was created, he had a family, he could have a future next to the two of them. Maybe they could have a child, raise him among the three. He had many dreams like any human being.

He couldn't avoid the tears that clouded his eyes, but he wipe off with anger. She wasn't going to do this to him. He would continue demonstrating John that he could count on him for everything. "I'm humans damn it!"

"Commander."

"Yes Edi."

"You have a call, is Commander Alenko."

Adrian smiled. "Patch me in Edi, and Thanks."

"You welcome Commander."

Adrian walks into terminal and Kaidan appeared on the screen. "Kaidan."

"Hey handsome, I have only a few minutes, I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I'm okay babe."

"Adrian, you were crying?"

"No," he lied. "I miss you already."

"I don't believe you. It something happened with Liara?"

Adrian let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it is nothing I can handle. You two are okay?"

"Yes. This is crazy, but we're fine. John tells me to tell you he knows you're not going to let him down. I got to go now. Listen... "

Adrian saw Kaidan put his hand on the screen, and he did the same. "Yes."

"You and John means the world to me, don't forget that Adrian, you have a special place in my heart... I love you Adrian"

Adrian had to clear his throat fighting the tears that welled in his blue eyes. "I love you too handsome, and my heart is yours, please be careful I couldn't stand if something happen to you."

After that call, Adrian forgot those hard words that Liara said to him, and promised to never again be left influenced by the words of a resentful person. He went to bed that night feeling human. He tucked himself with the sheet that had the smell of kaidan and John. Then he began to think not in those brown eyes he adores, but in John's blue eyes, Adrian couldn't deny to himself that he was starting to feel something more than the love of a brother for John. He fell asleep with that thought, and with a smile.


	34. Omega part 2-3

**John.**

After entering the command center, John let Kaidan make a quick call to see how things were doing in the Normandy, and so that his husband had a peaceful mind. John knew he was worried about Adrian, he was too. They returning with Aria few minutes after, he saw Nyreen approach her.

"We're in! Lock it down," Aria said to one of her people.

"Aria, I know this place is built like a fortress, but is it safe now the general's clued in?" Nyreen asks her.

"Maybe you felt safer handing in the dark," John tells her.

"You should both know I assume nothing. And on that front…Nyreen, you left Omega fairly angry with me. I wasn't aware you'd returned. Explain yourself," Aria said to her.

"The truth is I never left, a fact I went to great lengths to keep from you."

"I'm not easily duped. Well done. But why?"

"I just… couldn't leave. Considering all this, I wish I had."

"Well, you always said I'd be the death of you," Aria said to her.

John looked at her husband a moment in his eyes he noticed distrust, he understand could not blindly believe in someone you just met neither. "How do we know she isn't working for Cerberus?" John asks Aria.

"You're way off, there. I know from personal experience that there isn't a corruptible bone in Nyreen body," Aria said.

"You can never be too sure Aria," Kaidan said.

"Commander, the Cerberus occupation is an illegal action. They need to be swept off this station," Nyreen said.

"Talk is cheap," John said.

"I welcome the scrutiny, Commander."

"Don't worry, Nyreen, I know you're no threat to us. Your combat skills seem a little rusty, but you're still a good shot. See my duty officer. Bray, keep an eye on her. All right, Shepard, Alenko, we need to move fast. I'm itching for revenge."

"If you think I'm going to let you carve a bloody path through this campaign, you're sadly mistaken," John said.

"And if you think you're going to change me, well, you're welcome to try. I'm no you Shepard. Alenko soften to you, but you can't do the same with me. Once up and running, this bunker will provide recon and secret access to much of the station. I'd appreciate it if you would quickly eyeball operations, see that things are setting up smoothly."

'What will you be doing?" John asks Aria ignoring her comment.

"I'm going to be checking in on my forces. I need to know many survived the assault before I can plan the attack."

"It won't take long. Join me at the Command console when you…and…you boy…are ready."

"I'm no his boy!"

"Really, that's not what I heard."

John saw Kaidan open his mouth, and approach her he stopped him fast by grabbing his arm. "Babe ... C'mon let's take a few minutes." John saw him hesitate. "Kaidan ... drop it ..."

"Dammit!" Kaidan abruptly let go his hand, walking towards a corner apart from everything.

John followed him. "Babe wait."

"Don't call me babe, no here! Is Kaidan! I'm tired of everyone telling me I'm your boy. And I can't stand Aria, and her stupid comments!"

John grabbed him by the waist; her husband looked divinely sexy, when he was angry. "You look very sexy when you're angry," John said trying to calm him down.

"Stop that John!"

"Hey, babe," John grabbed his cheek. "Don't give importance to her comments. You're my man, came close let me hug you -"

"No, here!"

"Shit!" John grabbed him by the arm, entering with him into another room. "Get out!" John told one of Aria's men, who left the room immediately. "Do you think I like people telling me all the time that you have softened me? Not Kaidan, I don't like it, but is the trust. I have to admit, that now I think things through before doing so, all because you've changed me and I don't get angry with you about it. Don't treat me like that please babe you know it hurts me when you get angry with me. Now," John pulled him abruptly. "I demand that you kiss me."

"No!"

"Alenko, you know I'll kiss you anyway."

"Oh, damn you!" Kaidan said kissing him passionately.

John replied tightened his husband body to his. John could smell Kaidan's perfume on his uniform. Some of the things he loved about his husband were the fact he always smelled good, in combat or no combat, Kaidan always smelled like as if he had finished taken a shower. That kiss was what he needed to clear his mind all the blood bath, they witnessed a moment before.

"Better?" John said after a moment.

"Yes," Kaidan said, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Okay, what Adrian told you?"

"He's fine, though I think he argued with Liara."

"I'll talk to her when we get back. You want to talk about what happened a while ago on the ship?"

"No!"

John sighed at the smell of his hair, and one began to stroke his hair slowly, feeling his calm breathing on his neck. "You know I'm here, and I will never leave you again right?"

"Yes, you better."

"Hey, babe do I ever tell you how much I love you?"John asks him, while rubbing his nose with Kaidan's before kissing him slowly.

Kaidan chuckled. "All the time."

"I see. What about, you're cute, sexy, and I'm crazy about you," John said hoarsely.

"Quite often my beloved commander."

"What about that you have an amazing ass!" John said lower one of his hand to his ass.

"Almost every night."

"That you are everything to me…"

"Ones a day."

"Shit, I'll have to come up with new words. Do I?"

"Give it your best shot ... Commander ..."

"You're challenging me ... Okay I love challenge," John took his lips to his ear. "What about, you look super-hot when you're fucking Adrian, because it's like I'm watching a video of the two of us having sex, but alive. That when I hear you moan with that husky voice, I have to withstand the urge to come, because your moans drive me crazy!" John said biting his ear, feeling Kaidan's body reaction right through his uniform. He heard his husband moaning in his neck. "I'm doing better?"

"God John ..."

John lowers his hand toward his pants stroking his erection. "Can you come in five?"

"Over here?"

"Yes ..." John said, ducking opening the zippered pants, pulling out his hard cock to enter it in his mouth sucking it as quickly as he could go. He could hear Kaidan fighting the urge to moan loud.

"Fuck ... Fuck ... you are crazy man... oh ... fuck ... yes…" Kaidan said, moving his hips.

Kaidan cock in his mouth hard as a rock, make him lost control of everything. John sucks Kaidan hard, he wanted his hot liquid into his mouth to swallow every last drop. He liked the taste of Kaidan; John enjoyed spending his tongue over the tip of his cock. He always tried to enter all in his mouth, even though, Kaidan was large, and that was a detail that drove him crazy in bed with his sentinel.

John didn't has to wait long to taste Kaidan's warm liquid, in less than five minutes, he felt Kaidan tense before having an intense orgasm. John could see his love biting his fist to contain his moans.

"Oh John."

John swallowed the last drop, before standing up, to see his husband, bending down to return the favor. He didn't last even half of what Kaidan did. He just wanted to explode in Kaidan's mouth, and he did hard, like Kaidan, he had to bite his fist to control his moans.

John saw him get up, and grabbed him by the cheeks, and kissed him. "I love you ..." He tuck, Kaidan in his arms, John did not want that moment to end. I would be able to change everything, his gun, his job, everything, to be eternally in the arms of this man that made him immensely happy.

"Me too, now let's go back before the beast gets angry."

"I will give anything to stay on your arms the rest of my life," John said between their lips

"I've heard that a thousand times," Kaidan said.

"And I'll tell you a million times over… my love."

* * *

The two come back to Aria few moments later. "Ready."

Arias look at them deeply. "Yea ..." She looks back at her assistant. "Ahz, how are we looking?"

"All systems operational. Full Omega schematics coming online now," he reapplies back.

"Let's take a look," She sad move to the map. "I see. Shepard, those force fields we saw? The general has them set up everywhere."

John looks an Omega maps for a moment. "He's controlling access across the station."

"That's a disadvantage for us," Kaidan said, looking at the map thinking. "Aria what are these dark areas?"

"I don't know."

"Many sections of Omega are powered down. I'm betting power is being siphoned to run those force fields," Ahz said.

"Find the source. Priority one."

"And we'll need a full tactical assessment of all Cerberus positions," John said.

"I'll get on it," Ahz said.

"Shepard, Alenko, we have work to do. Our losses were significant. We can't field an army large enough to face down Cerberus," Aria said.

"Then we need to find allies," John said.

"That is the history of our live a Shepard," Kaidan said while rubbing his shoulder with John's.

John gave him a quick smile, before looking at Aria, seriously again. "Yes he's right."

"We've confirmed there is a merc gang that's still active. The Talons are resisting the occupation," she told them while watching a video, "not my first choice, but they're all we've got."

"We'll make them join, one way or another," John said with a little hesitation. He didn't want to have problems with Kaidan, but with Aria you couldn't be very good, but to his surprise, Kaidan gave him a look of approval.

"I agreed with Shepard, we find the way, so they join us…"

"Well, Alenko perfectly put."

"Sorry to interrupt," bray said.

"What is it?"

"I turned away for a second to offloads supplies. When I looked back…"

"You lost her," Aria said.

"Well, I…"

"I don't think, she can be that far."

"Yes Kaidan is right we're locked down. She's got to be here somewhere," John said.

"This bunker has secret access points to other parts of the station. Unfortunately, Nyreen knows them. Damn it, Bray. If I wasn't already short on manpower…We have to focus on getting the talons on board. Shepard, Kaidan, I'll meet you both at the armory exit when you're ready to go, but don't keep me waiting," She said looking a Kaidan.

"C'mon Kaidan." They stared to walk to the door. He was sure that she knew what had just happened between his husband and him, by the way she looks at Kaidan, but he didn't care. John could still taste Kaidan's in his mouth.

"Hey ..."

"Yes ..."

"You taste good sweetheart!"

Kaidan grinned. "You're terrible!"

"But you are crazy about me a babe," John said, putting his arm around his shoulder, ignoring the stares. They went out the door getting together with Aria.

"Aria what's you history with this gang?" John asks her.

"Some mutually beneficial dealings and some occasional violence. The Talons weren't even a blip on our radar until the plague in 2185. You little war against the other gangs left a Vacuum."

"No my intention."

"Their leader, Derius, took advantage of the situation and carved the Talons a bigger piece of the local drug trade."

They move inside the room by standing in front of the window, looking out for a moment before heading for the stairs that would lead them to top. Aria went up first.

"Kaidan."

"You go first Commander."

John nodded and began to climb after Aria.

"Aria, are we enlisting them because they're good or because we need numbers?" John asks her, after his story with the bargains, the least he wanted to do was get involved with the any gang, but they had no way out.

"They're can't fodder. We're using them because they're the only game in town."

Joan looked down for a moment, making sure Kaidan, was okay. "You're going to let them know that?" John asks her.

"Relax, Shepard. This is how it works on Omega. Just let me do the talking, and—"

"Commander! Cerberus forces are scrambling. Looks like an attack on the Talons. Judging from Comm chatter, their priority target is in the area. Could be the Talon leader," Ahz told him.

"Looks like we fight our way through Cerberus to get to them," Aria said.

They finished climbing the stairs. John helped Kaidan, grabbing his hand. "You okay?" Kaidan nodded. "Okay let's move."

"You two are always so affectionate to each other?"

"Aria-"

"Yes," Kaidan interrupted him. "There is a problem with that?"

"Oh no, I'm just surprise, not about you, but Shepard, he doesn't seem that the type of men."

John shook his head. "Let's go inside."

"She's fucking annoying I want to throw an energy ball to shut her mouth!" John hears Kaidan, murmuring making him smile. They enter the room.

"Commander, I'm confirming Cerberus activity in your area. Let's see if I can hack their Comm system," Ahz said.

"Get it."

They moved into the room to reach another staircase. They quickly moved up to continue to the right of the room. John saw another symbol on the wall.

"One of these air shafts should lead us Talon territory," Aria said.

"Ahz here. I've hacked into the Cerberus Comm. Patching you in now."

They moved through a tunnel, up to a control panel, which John, could check. "It looks like they were using this to observe the detainment centers." John opened the gate that led them outside the tunnel.

"That tower is the Talon outpost we're heading for."

"It looks like the Talons are giving as good as they get," John said looking at looking forward. The Talon, were defending themselves gaining some ground.

"Commander their forces will be directly on your path to the Talon outpost," Ahz said over the Comm.

"Roger that."

They dropped a set of stairs; the goal was break through Cerberus Forces so they can get to the Talon outpost. They enter the room at the end of the stairs. John stops in saw want of Cerberus engineers. He gave a sign to Kaidan, so he moved behind the craters. John didn't have to tell him what he had to do; Kaidan knew very well what to do. He saw his beloved overload the engineer deactivating the shield, and immediately attacked the Centurion, that walks into the room.

Now with their shields down, they were able to attack fast, and make the fight easier. The other Cerberus soldiers, the three were able to kill them fast, between combinations of powers, and gun powers. They continued by a series of rooms while fighting with Cerberus soldiers until they got to one of the rooms where some Cerberus ' troops had one of the members of the Talon a gun point.

"Kill them," the engineer ordered the other troopers.

"You can try!" Kaidan said.

John smiled, because he loves when his husband spoke like that. He liked when Kaidan acted renegade, sometime. His husband looked much sexier when he behaved like a bad ass. John was going to attack the troops when Nyreen, jump down and killing them all.

"Take care of the wounded, and scavenge what you can. I want us out of the ASAP," Nyreen order a one of her people.

"You heard the boss. Move it!" Talon said.

"Okay, I didn't see that coming," Kaidan said.

"It looks like we found the talon leader," John said.

"My, my Nyreen, aren't you full of surprises?" Aria said walking toward her.

"Aria the deception was necessary. I needed to figure out what your plans were. The people on Omega depend on us. I couldn't risk compromising our operation," Nyreen said.

"Isn't exactly standard procedures for a street gang," John said to her.

"When Cerberus invaded, the Talons were a mess. I brought… new direction. The general's been hunting us ever. Right now, he's attacking one of our outposts. That's where I need to be." She moves to one of the terminal.

"We're done here, boss."

"Right. Aria, Commander Shepard, Alenko: whatever you're here for, the answer's no. Kindly escort yourseleves off Talon territory."

"Wait why don't we work together, I think we can help you," Kaidan said.

John looking at her with his arms crossed smiling. "Alenko's right. We're here to help. We'll talk about it after we reach your outpost."

"That's a generous offer. Aria, does the commander also speak for you?"

"No the way I would have put it, but that's the idea."

"All right, then. Come with me," Nyreen said, and then they walk toward the door.

John sweeps the room for munitions; he could hear Aria discuss Nyreen's biotic. He looked at his husband, and in his eyes he realized that the two were thinking the same thing. Something had happened between the two of them closely in the past, but that wasn't his problem. They left the room to the elevator, after a few minutes they went into the next room.

"Rampart mects incoming!"

"Kaidan move around overload those generators."

"Yes Commander."

Nyreen got close to John, for a second. "Commander If you don't mind asking you. Alenko is something of you? "

John took cover behind the crates with her. "Yes, he's my husband."

"Good choice, the man has talent, and it seems to me that he is he a noble man."

John smiled proudly and looked at Kaidan move around the room, turning off the generators. "Yes he is..."

After that the mects entered the room, they fought with the mects quickly. Then they released an atlas, but as Kaidan had disabled the generators, between the four of them destroyed the atlas immediately making it explode into pieces. After that they left the room free of enemies.

They left the room to another elevator. Cerberus forces cut the power to the elevator. So he ordered Kaidan, which to disable the access mechanism, to open the gate to the top of the elevator. They climbed to the top to continue the way down using the stairs to lower down.

After a few minutes they arrived at the catwalks. Immediately they were attacked by Cerberus's soldiers, Nemesis. John growled with frustration. He thanked that he brought Kaidan with him, but the fight would have been much more difficult without him. Cerberus had an endless number of soldiers who didn't stop to attack them.

After destroy the enemies, John hear Cerberus' forces, talking right through the comm. "We have to move, they will send more reinforcements."

"The lockdown system's been compromised so many times it hardly knows up from down anymore," Nyreen said.

More Cerberus forces were coming down.

"Ideas?" Kaidan said.

"Nyreen to base: Need an engineer at the catwalk's entrance! Door's jammed again! This may take a moment Commander."

They have to hold the position for few minutes into the door work again. The enemies didn't give them a moment of breath. They fought with all the strength they had. John saw Kaidan covered by his side. His face was sweaty, John kissed his cheek fast. He was afraid that Kaidan will use his biotic, to the maximum. "Babe lean in your gun too, I don't want you to have migraine later."

Kaidan squeezed John's hand quickly. "I'm fine Commander-"

"Kaidan-"

Kaidan interrupted him with a quick kiss. "I'm fine."

"Okay ... Love you babe."

"Love you too."

"You're not just using the catwalks as a secret passage to the base, are you?" Arias ask Nyreen.

"A long drop is the best way to get rid of unwanted guests around here."

"How long?" John asked.

"They're working on it!"

"I hope they finish soon" Kaidan said rubbing his forehead.

"Kaidan!"

"I'm fine Commander!"

"What is wrong with you boy Shepard?" Aria asks while she was shooting.

"I'm not his boy!" Kaidan yells at her throwing a ball of energy, which Aria eluded fast.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry, you were in the way of my target," Kaidan said smiling.

"Nice Alenko," Nyreen said.

John could not help but laugh, looking at the smile on Kaidan's face. A moment later the door opened. John let out a sigh and approached Kaidan, passing his hand over his shoulder. "You did it on purpose, do you?"

"Me Commander? Don't forget I'm an Angel, angels don't do that sort of thing," Kaidan said with a full smile on his face.

John could not contain the urge, and stopped waking to kiss him, ignoring Aria Comments. "Fuck babe I love when you behave like a true bad ass."

"I'm Angel!"

"Yes right ... let's go inside."

* * *

**Adrian**

"Kill everything that get in our way," Adrian shouted.

"Sounds like a plan," Garrus said.

Adrian didn't wait for his crew to attack, the first agent he saw he kill him fast. His first marked objective was to eliminate any hostile within the control room, and give the massive super- gun to shoot at something better than friendly forces.

Adrian gave orders to Liara, to take cover, but she ignored his orders, moving on. He was getting tired of her attitude. "Liara, listen to what I say."

"I do not have to listen to you. I only listen to Shepard, you're not him!"

"Damn it!"

"Adrian, leave her for now. We have more enemies."

After that spotted attack, Cerberus moves to repel them immediately. Then they set a combat engineer, which Adrian order Garrus to overload his shield, after that he sending the engineer flying with his singularity, and Liara finished him with her warm

In the control room, they found more opponents, which they quickly eliminated. After that everything was clear Adrian approached Liara furious. "What the hell's wrong with you? You're acting carelessly, and you need to stop!"

"What the hell do you care Adrian?"

"I do fucking care if something happens to you, oh to Garrus; I'm in charge I want to do this right. You're behaving like a stupid bitch, and you're jeopardizing the mission."

"You could bring someone out, and you didn't, now stop complain!"

"I did it thinking that you were professional enough to leave your personal issues on the ship, but I see I'm wrong again about you."

"Okay that's enough you two focus on the mission. Liara, Adrian is right," Garrus says angry.

"Now you're taking his side Garrus?"

"Shepard left Adrian in command of the ship, and I respect that decision. Until now Adrian has been doing an excellent job. He won my admiration, and respect. Instead, I am surprise of your attitude, you're not like that."

"I got tired of humans to use me!"

"That's your problem Liara, now focus on the mission, and don't put our lives at risk!" Garrus said.

Adrian was surprised, he didn't do anything but to nod, now he realized why John spoke so high of Garrus, and considered him a good friend.

"They pulling the plug," Adrian said after he hears the generators turned off

Predictably, Cerberus was one step ahead; they sabotaged the power conduits for the cannons. These are located inside the blasted out bunker Cortez dropped them off by. Now they have to undo whatever it is they've done, which means a trip across the base back to new objective.

They left the base control, and before lowering Adrian saw Cerberus's shuttle throw a centurion, and Nemesis snipers into the mix, at this point, dropping them off atop the piping over a central exterior.

"Garrus you know what to do, overload their shield."

Garrus did in they were able to kill them quickly, but more Cerberus's enemies came, and after a hard fight they move inside the bunker, Adrian shoots out the locks on the power conduits to activates the power again.

With the power restored they rush over the control room before they set Combat Engineer again. Many more soldiers came to stop them. Adrian could put into practice all the lessons that John and Kaidan, giving him. He never thought he could have a squad like this, and to direct them. They quickly eliminated all the hostiles. After rescored the control room, he activates the cannons and then watches the fireworks. It was mission was accomplished.

"Cortez, pick us up."

"Roger that Commander."

"Let's move…"

* * *

A while later he was with Garrus in the post observation room having a drink. He was a little tired, his head hurt a lot, and his eyes were burning him. He didn't understand what was happening to him, his body was hurting him badly.

"You don't look so good Adrian?"

Adrian rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what is happening to me, except that I feel angry with myself for having committed the nonsense the slept with Liara."

"Your humans don't know how to hold their bodily needs. We know how to control our needs, to find the right person."

"Garrus, I was desperate to forget. You don't know what those months were like it in that apartment, listening to them; love each other, when the only thing I wanted was to have Kaidan, knowing I couldn't have him. John trusts me, allowing me into their lives; I wasn't going to play dirty on him."

"That speaks very highly of you."

"I thought that Liara could be my way out, I felt affection for her, but not love. I tried, but I couldn't fall in love so I walk at wait. I didn't want to hurt her. When John asked me to be with them, as crazy as the idea was, I could say no to that, and I feel happy. I just didn't know that Liara could be so ..."

"Bitch!"

"Well, yes!" Adrian said before starting to cough. "Dammit!"

"Hey you should see a doctor."

"I'll go see it in a moment. Garrus thanks for back me up in there."

"You welcome, you know Adrian, I know Shepard for many years, he isn't a man to trust in someone that easy, he saw something in you, and I trust his judgment. Personally, I think you two are alike, because I can see on you at my friend."

"Thank you again."

"Now go to see doctor."

Adrian left his drink down and left the room to the the crew quarter since Mordin was occupying the med bay with Eve. The doctor laid him on the bed scanning his body. John wiped his wet nose. "Doctor I feel like I'm dying."

Chakwas laughed. "You sound like Shepard, the man can take a thousand bullets, but when it's about dealing with doctors, he behaves like a frightened child. The only thing wrong with you is that you are a human, and you have caught an awful flu."

"What's that?"

"Relax, is a virus that affects your body for a short period of time. You'll have to stay on bed."

"No, I ... Shit…I have to work," Adrian attempt to stand but he felt dizzy. He could sit up in bed touching his forehead.

"Go to bed, I will apply some medicine to make you feel better."

"Thank you Doctor."

Adrian came out of the crew quarter to the elevator. A few minutes later, he was entering the cabin. The best thing the doctor said to him was that he was human. He leaned back on the bed after put on something more comfortable to sleep, then he through the blanket over him. He opened his onmitool, trying to make a call. "Dammit Kaidan, answer me ..."

"Adrian." Kaidan answer few second later.

"Hey handsome," Adrian said before starting to cough.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, you will not believe this, but I have the flu."

"Adrian ... you'll be fine until we get back? You don't look so good."

Adrian noticed right through the onmitool the concern in Kaidan's face, "I'll be fine, but I need you by my side. I miss you."

"We are coming back tomorrow night, just hang in there ..."

"Hey, welcome to the human side," John said.

"Hey John, sorry, but don't worry, I'll be up first thing in the morning."

"I know, I just read a message from Hackett."

"Oh."

"You don't know how proud I am of you, good job!"

"Thanks John, that means a lot to me," Adrian said, feeling much better to hear those words. It was crucial for him that John feels happy with his work.

"Are you done with your missions?"

"Yes."

"Well, orders Joker, to go back to the Citadel and tomorrow you're going to take a day off in the apartment until you feel better."

"But I have reports -"

'"You can fill it from there, that's an order."

"Yes Sir."

"Well, I leave you with Kaidan a few minutes; we almost have to go back. Rest you looks like shit."

"Okay." For a moment, Adrian just stared at Kaidan after John left the screen. He could see the fatigue in his face. "Your head hurts, sweetheart?" Adrian saw Kaidan smile at him that was his best medicine that he could have for the flu.

"Yes, now I'm worried about you, I like to be by your side to take care of you."

"I can hardly sleep without the warmth of your body. Kaidan I needs you."

"Oh God, don't do this to me now, it breaks my heart to see you like that. I'll take care you all night tomorrow, along with John, he didn't say it, but he care about you. Sometimes we forget that we are human, and we can get sick."

"I feel bad, John doesn't ever get sick."

"John is different, you know why."

"I understand. Kaidan, try not to use your biotic to the maximum, take care of yourself for me."

"I know John told me to do that too."

"Listen to you husband, he loves you like I do, we both care about you,"

"Okay, I promise you, now, rest ... I love you ...handsome."

"I love you too a lot..."

Adrian closed the onmitool, and closed his eyes trying to sleep; the medicine that the doctor put on him was having effect. He doesn't know how long went by, when a noise woke him up. He could feel the sweat from his face, and he felt a hand on his forehead. "Who?" Adrian asked with his eyes half closed.

"Is Jack, Kaidan spoke to me and told me you were sick, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to annoy anyone... fuck Jack, I feel like I'm dying ..."

Jack helped him sit on the bed; she sat at the foot of the bed, with a plate in hand. "I made you soup."

"Thank you, you should not have bothered-"

"Hey Commander, you been working your ass off, these two days, it is an honor to assist you."

"I'm not Shepard, you know that."

"Adrian, stop that. You are a human being. I'll tell you one thing, when I met Shepard for the first time, I couldn't stand him, he seemed to me hateful, aggressive, until Kaidan came to the ship, and made me see that he was only using a mask, and behind that mask was a wonderful human being. But you, I liked you since I saw you. You're lovely as Kaidan is, and in these last days, you had beam shown that, as Commander, you're wonderful, and best of all, you are kind. So, tonight I'll stay watching over you, now open your mouth. "

Adrian opened his mouth to receive the spoon to taste the soup. "Thanks Jack, I can say that I feel lucky to have met you all."

"No, you're lucky for kidnapping Kaidan, if you had not done, who knows what that crazy woman, would have made you, maybe a monster, then we would have had to kill you."

Adrian smiled. "You're right, I guess, Kaidan was the Angel who saved my life."

"Yea, he's an angel."

"So you like me before, or after hitting me in the face? "

"Before, but I had to hit you. You did Kidnapped Kaidan."

"Yes I did, and I would do it again a thousand times more.


	35. Omega part 3-3

"We'll be evacuating this location as soon as possible. Try not to interfere with my people's work," Nyreen said after they enter the post.

"Intel just reported in. The group of civilians we managed to evac arrived safety at the other outpost. Also: routine sweeps reporting nothing new on the adjutant presence," one of Nyreen people said.

John frowned well as Kaidan. "Adjutants?"

"Created by Cerberus. They eviscerate their victims' DNA, converting them into more adjutants," Nyreen said while giving John a Data-pad.

"They are some kind of Reaper-based weapon. I fought then before. They're a nightmare," Aria Said.

John showed the data-pad to Kaidan, it was a kind of animal, a mutant or something like that. "This is typical of Cerberus."

Kaidan grab the data pad reading all the information. "Cerberus doesn't stop in nothing, this will be a problem."

John knew what he was thinking. 'Adrian.' Kaidan is not him you know that."

"I know, but If Cerberus creates Adrian to spare part for you, this doesn't surprise me. Nyreen what's the situation," Kaidan asks her.

"The situation got worse after Aria left. Cerberus lost control of them. Those things tore apart the gangs, and then attacked everyone in sight. If Cerberus hadn't' found a way to contain them, the entire station would be infected by now."

"Woo…Keeping your people alive through that couldn't have been easy," John said.

'Yes I can only imagine," Kaidan said.

"Yes it was. I watched friend get turned into monsters, and I had to kill them."

"I'm sorry," Kaidan said with solemnity.

"Thank Alenko. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have an outpost to defend."

"The adjutants really got under her skin," Aria said.

"What do you think, is not easy to watch you people died," Kaidan said.

Aria leaves them alone for a moment. "C'mon let's go talk to Nyreen, she could give us more information."

"Okay."

John stared at him a moment, he could see his concern on his face. He touched his husband's cheek gently. "Babe Adrian is going to be fine."

Kaidan grabbed his hand. "I know, but I am worried he didn't look so good. I'm also concerned about this situation. All this is crazy, now we have to deal with those things." Kaidan kisses John's hand. "But I 'm glad I came with you to help you."

"Me too," John looked around for a second and his husband approached him, closing the distance between them. "I am also worried about my brother. Let's go talk to Nyreen to end this and go home."

John walking beside his husband, they first checked the perimeter. The post was well secured, and there were monitors everywhere. John was surprised it seems that Nyreen was an excellent leader for Talon. They came to her as soon as possible. John couldn't deny that he felt a bit annoyed with the situation.

He was tired of the Cerberus dirty experiments; he couldn't wait at the moment that they could stop the whole damn organization. It was funny, Cerberus was the reason why he was alive, but that didn't erase what that organization capable to do. They were sick bastards who don't stop at nothing to achieve their dirty purposes.

Also, he wanted this mission to retake Omega end of a once and for all, to come back home, he felt worried about Adrian too. It was strange for him to feeling concern for somebody else who wasn't his husband, but that was the concept of having a family, even a family with open mind.

"Cerberus is backing off for now. Make sure the scouts keep an eye out for the next attack," Nyreen was telling to one of her men when Aria and they arrived, with her.

"You've done an excellent job, Nyreen, but I'll be taking over now. You know what happens to people who argue with me," Aria said to her.

"And if I say no? You'll just kill me and take over? My people won't stand for that," Nyreen said.

"Yes, they do seem… nauseatingly loyal. Either way, I'll get what I want," She said.

John and Kaidan looked at each other. "This going to be interesting," John murmured at Kaidan, while listening to them discuss among themselves.

"Yes, but I like Nyreen, she seems more human than Aria.

"Agree, but Nyreen need to be in our side."

"I know… maybe you can make her understand with kind words, love."

"Damn you, you sweet talker."

"Not this time," Nyreen replay back.

"Nyreen open your eyes. This is a war of attrition, and you're on the wrong side," John said.

"You might be right, but the people of Omega are my priority."

"You take over one gang, and you think you're ready to decide what's best for Omega? Nyreen, watch and learn. Aria moved aside activating her omnitool. "Ahz!"

"Everything's in place. The entire station's connected," Ahz replay.

John saw her move around the monitors. He smiled knowing that this is going to be one of Aria's great speeches. He saw his husband crossed his arms on his chest, and rolls his eyes He couldn't help, but smile. John touches him with his shoulder slightly.

"Great this is what we needed, a speech from this crazy bitch."

"Kaidan we are not going to lose anything listening to her."

"What about time?"

"People of Omega: I have returned! Cerberus believes they have beaten you. They believe they have you under control. They are gravely mistaken. You are the lawless of the galaxy. You can't be beaten, and you will never be controlled. Be ready! Your chance to strike out against your oppressors is coming. Together, we will take Omega back!"

"That's your plan? Throw civilians at Cerberus?" Nyreen said.

"Anything is better than being locked up like mindless animals waiting for slaughter," Aria said.

"I know what you're up to, Aria, and I don't like it, but I have civilians to evacuate. I'll deal with this later. All right, let's get these people ready to go. Now!"

"Hey John, I don't like it. Speaks to Aria finds out what she's up to."

"Okay, but come with me," John heard him snarling with frustration, and then nodded. They walked with Aria. "What are you trying to do Aria?"

"Trying? The people of Omega-my people-love a good street fight. When it breaks loose, they'll be ready. Nyreen's code of ethics won't let her sit by if civilians are exposed. It's what makes her utterly predictable and therefore easy to manipulate."

A Member of Talon came running to them. "Cerberus is launching another offensive!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who didn't like your little speech, Aria," Nyreen said.

"Glad I got his attention."

"Commander, landing pads are yours. My people and I will hold the main doors," Nyreen said.

"Got it, C'mon love…"

"I'm right behind you."

"That sound-"

"John!"

"Right got it…let's move."

They walked to the landing pads to defend the place of Cerberus's soldiers, and a few mechs in the area. They fought around half an hour until they kill all the soldiers.

"Commander Shepard! We need your help at the main doors," Nyreen said over the Comm.

"We're on our way! Aria, Kaidan, let's move…" They get back to the main doors. Immediately they arrived, John saw Nyreen fight Cerberus's soldiers. In the room there was an Atlas too, as before, between the four quickly destroyed the atlas, leaving the main door clean of enemies. They came back to post. John saw Nyreen treat some of the wounded, he approached her.

"You're going to join us?"

"The talons will join your cause. Someone's got to make sure you don't run roughshod over our people."

"You see, Shepard, Alenko?" Aria said.

"Let me guess. She said I was predictable and therefore easy to manipulate."

'She said you were honorable. Glad to see she was right," he lied.

"Yeah sure. Wonders never cease. One thing, through: I maintain command over my people. This is not up for debate,"

"Just have them ready," Aria said.

"Oh, they'll be ready."

They come back to Aria post.

"We're almost there, Shepard. The Talons will be the front line fodder. Now we just need to bring down the force fields to clear the way to Afterlife. "

"Which will release Omega's civilians…"

"Cerberus will have a million fires to put out. In one fell swoop, we'll have the people and the talons working for us."

"You might not want compromise your alliance before it even takes shape."

"I've learned to not put much stock in truth and goodwill."

"You don't think it might be time to start doing that Aria?" Kaidan asks her.

"Tell you what: I'll take it under advisement, no promises, no everyone is good at you're Alenko. Now I'll be at the command console plotting our next move."

"Kaidan let's take a break."

"Yes I want to call Adrian, drink some water, and take my medicine."

"You have a headache? Kaidan shit! I told you-"

"Hey, I'm fine; it's only a slight headache, if I take the pills now I'll be okay."

"Okay."

They took a few minutes. John tries to call Adrian, but he couldn't communicate with him. Then the two sat on the floor holding hands. John closed his eyes for a moment, he felt tired, exhausted, they had more than twenty four hours, awake, fighting only with a few minutes of rest.

Kaidan leaned on him, and John cradled him in his arms, massaging his temple, as he always did. He hears Kaidan sight at the feel of his hands, John kissed him on the forehead, making Kaidan smile. His husband looked at him, putting his hand to his cheek, which John grabbed squeezing for a bit enjoying the warmth of his hand.

That gesture was common between the two. If for any reason any of them felt down, with the feel of their hands was enough to felt better. With his other hand, John stroked Kaidan's hair. "You have to cut your hair again."

"When we come back I do it. Hey, your lines are coming back."

"Uhm is the stress. Least Adrian doesn't have those lines."

"I 'm not talking about Adrian; you can get the surgery, so that never again will appear."

"I think I will. Babe ..."

"Yes..."

"I love you ..."

"I love you too ..."

"But you miss Adrian."

"John doesn't be jealous, you know my love for you is deeper, but I can't help missing him, his tenderness, and now he is sick alone. "

"Tenderness ah," then John hugged Kaidan tightly, lowering his lips to Kaidan's kissing his husband lovingly, then grab his chin. "I understand. I want to be that loving man all the time, but sometimes I can't, but," John grabbed Kaidan's hand leading it to his chest. "That loving man is here he is yours, and after the war is over I'm going to dedicating myself to love you."

"And Adrian?"

"He is part of our life; the three can form a family."

"Thanks for being so understanding that is why I love you so much."

"How many times do I have to say, if you ask me to give you a star I would do everything possible to bring it down from the sky, and give it to you. I'll win this war, I'll save the galaxy, for you, for us, for our future. Kai you are the best gift that life has given me you know it. I would move heaven and earth for you."

"John, my John."

"Yes yours always ... If I had not forced you to come back with me, and I would have let you go, yes, I would have completed my mission, and this war for you, but nothing would have kept me in the world without you."

"What do you mean?"

"That I wouldn't have struggled to survive, as I am doing now for you."

"Damn you that's beautiful!"

'Well what can I say, when I have my inspiration next to me. "

One of the Aria's men interrupted them to let them know that Aria was ready. They left the room, a little more relaxed to meet with Aria.

"Talk to me, Ahz," Aria said.

"I've located the source that's powering the Cerberus force fields."

Aria looks at the map. "Yes, I see. Shepard, take a look at this. The general is siphoning power from one of my main reactors deep in the bowels of Omega's mines."

"Unfortunately, access is cut off by the force fields themselves…"

'I don't think so, looks Shepard, the access is no cut off completely. There's an open route through that dark area, then up."

John looked at the map, and then gave a quick smile to his lover, before looking at the map again. "He's right ...the dark area is our way through."

"Hmm the processing plant for one of the mines. It's been powered down. No force fields blocking it."

"We infiltrate there, find our way through the mine, then that elevator to the reactors back door."

"Good eyes, Alenko, Shepard. Let's go."

"No without me," Nyreen said.

"Aria my patrol caught her in the perimeter."

"Please. You didn't catch me. We're allies now. Didn't Aria tell you?"

"Nice," Kaidan said he like her.

"Nyrees was expected, Bray. Return to your station."

"The Talons are ready, but if I'm sending my people into the breach… I want to make sure those force fields come down for good. So, like it or not, you're stuck with me."

"It's almost as if you don't trust me."

"Who will?"

John looks at Kaidan. "Kaidan!"

"Sorry bout I have to say, Aria is…too controlling…"

"He is right. I don't trust you," Nyreen said.

'Nyreen we're going to war together, I'll make sure we can rely on each other," John said to earn her trust.

"You can trust Shepard Nyreen," Kaidan said.

"I trust you Alenko that's enough for me, Commander. Glad one of you isn't on a power trip."

"Go wait by the med bay, Nyreen. We'll join you shortly. Shepard, I have last minute orders to dole out. I'll meet you two there, too."

John headed for the exit with Kaidan, but he noticed the glare of his husband. "Yes babe?"

"Oh, nothing."

"And why you are blushing?"

Kaidan rubbed his neck. "Well, that moment, you and I had, your beautiful words your affection to my, and seeing you speak so aggressive with Aria, turn me on."

John stops walking immediately. "Babe Dammit don't do that to me..."

Kaidan approached his husband grabbing his waist from behind rubbing his hard cock in his ass, no matter the looks. "Your ass looks tight in that military uniform I would have liked to have my cock inside it right now."

"Fuck Kaidan!" John's cock hardened immediately.

Kaidan moves away from him. "C'mon Commander, we have work to do."

John felt his cock hard inside his pants bothering him. "You are going to pay for doing this. Dammit I'm so fucking hard right now I can hardly walk."

Kaidan chuckled. "I know."

* * *

We're arriving at one of the eezo processing plants. It's been powered down. So we'll have to pry open the door'"

"We'll get it Kaidan help me."

"Yes Sir."

"Access to the mine should be on the far side." Aria said.

"And the reactor is beyond that?" Nyreen asks

"According to the schematics. I ran Omega, Nyreen. I didn't work the mines myself," Aria said while enter the next room.

"No, you had indentured servants for that Spirits…"

"Woo ... reeks of dead in here," Kaidan said, approaching Aria and Nyreen.

John saw them examine the bodies of Cerberus's soldiers. "Dammit they've been ripped to shreds."

"No shit! Those things do this!" Kaidan asked.

"I don't like this," Nyreen said.

"Me neither, it's dark, and we're dealing with who knows what," Kaidan said.

"Shepard, you boy is scare…"

"I'm not…oh forged it…let move," Kaidan said.

John saw him move forward with Nyreen, so he approached Aria. "What's wrong with my man Aria, you're jealous?"

"Me, Please Shepard you're not my type."

"Hmm ..."

"It's just that I think Alenko is a waste of your time."

"Aria, Kaidan is the best thing that happened to me in life, and I still thinking you're jealous!" John told her before moving on with his husband.

They continued forward finding more dead. It was a bloodbath everywhere. John was feeling a little uneasy and fearful at the same time. He was a man who wasn't afraid to anything, well, losing his husband, that terrified him, but the fact that everything looked so macabre, and to top it off, the darkness didn't help it was hard not to feel a little scared. He knew everything that had to do with the Reapers, was macabre, and even more when Cerberus had their hands involved in that too.

"I've got a bad feeling. We shouldn't be—"

"Quiet what is that sound," John said after hearing murmurs in the dark, murmurs which don't seem human. Kaidan moved closer to him, and he could see the terror in his face. "Kai."

"Fuck John this is creepy."

John grab him hand. "I'm here love."

"I know."

"Oh no. The general must have locked this place down to keep it inside," Nyreen said.

"Oh fucking great," John said moving forward. Bodies and more bodies all Cerberus's soldiers, was the only thing they kept finding in their way. These things must be strong to kill as many soldiers, John was thinking.

"The elevator to the mines is through that door," Area said.

"It's deactivated."

"Then we need to power this place up. There should be a master circuit breaker somewhere," Area said.

"Commander these pipes power the door. We should follow them," Nyreen said.

They climbed the stairs to the pipes.

"The whispers continue Commander," Kaidan said.

'Maybe the adjutant doesn't like its odds."

"Don't kid yourself. I've seen one of those thing take down a squad of soldiers," Nyreen said.

"Nyreen you don't know my husband, he died once, and that didn't stop him ... those things don't know who they are dealing with."

'Thanks babe. "

"God!" Aria said.

"Aria you're jealous?" Kaidan said.

John grinned.

"Me?"

"Yes. "

"Please, your husband is not my type."

"Your loss."

"Oh fuck you!"

"Spirit Alenko, I really like you ..." Nyreen said.

"Down that ladder," Aria said.

Down they found the power control John then active immediately, restoring electricity.

"When this is over, there'll be a lot of repairs to make," Aria said.

"I hope you'll focus on the civilian areas first," Nyreen said.

"You are relentless. "

"That's one thing we have in Common."

Then one of those things enters through the window.

"Spirits."

"Fuck ..." Kaidan cry out.

"Unload on it!"

"Nyreen, wake up!"

"Kaidan that thing have armor, destroy it!"

"On it!"

They fought with that thing hard. The adjutant was strong as he had imagined, and it looked like a giant fly, fucking ugly. After the fight, John made sure everyone was okay.

"I hate those things," Nyreen said.

"Hate should make you deadlier. That looks like fear to me," Aria said.

"All right, back to the door.

"Fire at will," John orders after they came out of the Control Room, and found another Adjutant. After kill it John headed to the Control activating elevator, but in what they were waiting for the elevator three Adjutants entered the room. They couldn't be allowed to escape, so they had to face them.

Kaidan was doing his job disabling their armor so, that John's work along with Aria, and Nyreen it would be easier. Nyreen biotic along with Aria's was more effective then after a few minutes, they could kill those things, to take the elevator.

"Nyreen what is eating you?" Aria said once inside the elevator.

"I'm just processing. It's clear the general sealed that area to keep the adjutants in."

"Along with some unlucky soldiers," John said.

"Yes, the creatures killed them but didn't turn them into more adjutants," Nyreen said.

"She is right Shepard, something's off," Kaidan said.

"Yes I feel that too," Nyreen said.

"You two are just spooked," Aria said.

"There's a rhythm, to this place, Aria, to Cerberus. If you'd stuck it out here, maybe you'd feel it, too."

John thought about what they were saying, and agree with Nyreen, and Kaidan, something was not fitting into the situation. "Whatever's in our way, we deal with it."

"The drills are supposed to sound like that?" Kaidan asks Aria.

"No, Damn it, they shouldn't be straining like that," Aria replay.

"Cerberus must be working them hard," Nyreen said.

After a few minutes they exit the elevator.

"The access to the reactor is somewhere on the upper level," Area said.

"Let's find a way up there."

Naturally the way to the generator, it was accompanied by some Cerberus's soldiers, Nemesis, Mects. It was a little frustrating and much more after hours of intense fighting. In one of the areas, they found a number of civilian bodies. Cerberus had killed them all, to keep with the territory.

After a while, they boarded another elevator, John looked at Kaidan, who looked tired. "Hey you okay babe?" John whispers.

"I'm ready to go home!"

"Me too, babe hold on, we're almost done."

"I just tired and worried about Adrian."

"Yes I know," John said frowned.

"Hey," Kaidan approached him. "Would you like a massage?"

"Don't start," John said, turning around, so Aria didn't notice the blush on his face.

"I want to spread oil all over your body-"

"Stop it! Unless you want me to forget about the mission, and fuck you right here!"

"Interesting it isn't a bad idea!"

"Kaidan!"

"Okay, but I can't deny that I love the idea that you fuck me right here, just to see Aria's face."

John opened his eyes wide. "What?"

"Love you ..."

"You ... you ... Damn it!"

"Why are you grinning Aria?" Nyreen asks her.

"We're almost there. When the force fields come down, this war finally begins."

"For some of us, it started months ago," Nyreen said.

"That wasn't war, babe. That was just warm-up."

John grinned to hear her call Nyreen babe, at least he was not the only one who used that nickname. They came out of the elevator toward the generator that was directly in front them. The estrange thing was that there wasn't' more soldiers around. John sensed a trap. His fears come true when he approached the entrance to the controls; an force field caught them all. Immediately the General hologram appeared in front of them.

"I commend you. Your plan of attack was impeccable," the general said.

"Looks like we were expected," John said.

"More like "lured."

""I already found it strange that we got here very easy," Kaidan said.

"I knew the reactor would be the hard target. I gave you no choice but this route."

"It's too bad you're on the Illusive Man's side, Petrovsky," John said.

"I'm on humanity's side."

"Really you call all those body that we saw back there humanity? Because to me it's what I call a war." Kaidan said.

"You all are the ones trying to start a war—for the glory of Aria. But now it's over."

"This isn't over until your next of kin can't identify you," Aria said.

'I love your bravado, but have the sense to know when you're beaten. You been neutralized, and I can leave you there to rot. You might as well give up."

"Never," Aria said.

"John what are she doing?"

John saw Aria, walk over the field. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not going out like this," She said.

"Aria, don't!" Nyreen yells at her.

"You are crazy!" Kaidan said, but she opens a gap to the field with her own hands

"What the hell is she trying to do? Damn it, Aria, you're forcing my hand. We'll do it your way then." The general said.

"Damn it, Nyreen helps her Kaidan, and I can deal with the mechs."

"Now you glad you bring me John?" Kaidan said getting his gun ready."

"Oh course babe!"

Between the two they gave time for Arian, with Nyreen help, to widen the gap enough for the two of them to go through it, after a few minutes of intense struggle. Outside the field, before reaching the controls, they both had to fight Cerberus's soldiers, and mech. Soon enough, they enter to the controls, John, began working on it then the hologram of the General appeared again.

"You can't do this, Commander. There's more at stake than you know. That reactor powers life support systems for dozens of wards across the station. Shut ii down, and thousands of people perish," the general said.

"John!" Kaidan said.

John touched his transmitter. "You are hearing this, Aria?"

"Yes, and I don't care. Shut it down!"

"Shepard, don't! Try rerouting power away from the force fields!"

John waved his hand toward the button, but Kaidan stopped him, he look at his husband.

"No!"

"But-"

"I have allowed you to do so many crazy things, but not this! You're not going to kill thousands of innocent people for Aria twisted goals. "

"But we need the help she offer me. "

"Not at this price. Commander, you always have an escape route."

"Damn it. Hold tight down there," John said.

"Rerouting the power to maintain the other systems…"

"Shepard, are you crazy? We're almost spent! Nyreen, watch your flank!"

"This is who you're working for, Shepard. She doesn't care who gets hurt," the general said.

"Shepard, what are you waiting for? Overload the reactor!" Aria said.

"She'd just throw thousands of lives away…" the general said.

"John it will sound crazy coming from me, but the General is right…"

"Shepard, Nyreen's down. I'm stabilizing her! You can't reroute power in time! Hit the fucking overload! Now!"

"No! My husband has time, he won't kill innocent people, because you…"

"Damn you Alenko, I know you goodness would tarnish Shepard's mind!"

"This shouldn't be that hard. Listen to Alenko, maybe something inside is holding you back, maybe he is hold you back, oh maybe deep down you're starting to think the galaxy might be better off without her. She's never going to learn. She'll never change. Even if you win, Omega loses…" the general said.

John look at the bottom again, and his husband. "Enough!" John finishes, and then looks at the reactor. It works all the energy fields around Omega, were deactivated, allowing Talon, advance against Cerberus's troops.

"So be it," the general said.

The general direct all units to battle the stations, and prepare for attack, and get the demolition crews into position.

"You okay?" John asks Aria after they meet again

"Despite your best effort to kill me," she walk over Kaidan, "It's your entire fault your soft heart almost cost me everything. You've ruined Shepard, he's like me-"

"NO! Shepard was like you, no anymore."

"You-"

"Quiet, Aria, it worked, Shepard saved us without sacrificing innocent lives. I applaud him, and I thank you Alenko," Nyreen said.

"I suppose. Whatever. You fought bravely against those mechs in there, Nyreen. Very impressive."

"But?"

"Why can't you bring that same grit when adjutants attack? It's pathetic. You tense up at the mere mention of those abominations…"

"Lay off. She just saved you!" John yells at her.

"I'm trying to help her, Shepard. Call it tough love."

"You don't know what that word means Aria," Kaidan said.

"I don't even want to speak to you anymore. The war's starting. I don't mean to miss it."

"She's never been on thank-your."

John shook his head, and then they all left the room to afterlife. In the elevator, John hears Nyreen in the Comm.

"What they saying."

"Getting report: All force fields are down. The civilians are taking to the streets in droves. Cerberus is pulling back."

"That won't last," John said.

"The people don't have the training to go up against Cerberus front lines. They'll be wiped out," Nyreen said.

"The civilian casualties can't be avoided, you'll have to accept this," Aria said.

"Say what you will, Aria. I won't allow senseless deaths," Nyreen said.

"I'm in her side," Kaidan said.

"I thought so!"

"I'm with Nyreen and my husband Aria, Nyreen do what you can to protect them."

"Of course, Commander."

"Aria? Bray here."

"Report."

"My team is scouting the maintenance tunnels. We've encountered Cerberus forces escorting engineers."

"They're moving gear. Look to be setting explosives to the station's central support columns…"

"Bray, engage! Delay them as long as you can. We're coming."

"Got it. Roll out. People!"

"If they detonate the main column, they'll cut off the way to afterlife! The Talon offensive will be stopped cld."

"So we split up." John said.

"Yes. Nyreen, lead the frontal assault, with Alenko. Shepard and I will meet you in the markets after we've taken care on those bombs."

"Kaidan you okay with this?" John asks.

"Yes."

"Okay, but don't count on me building your memorials if you get killed Aria, Shepard you be careful."

"Thanks Nyreen."

"I like it when you're feisty," Aria said.

John walk over Kaidan, Kiss him, "Be careful sweetheart."

"I will…"

"Don't worry Shepard, I got his back…"

John came out of the elevator with Aria, feeling uneasy having left Kaidan, but it was the best tactic. The two of them moved toward the columns.

"Shepard, when the war ends, you should leave Alenko, and joining me. The other you can have him all for himself. "

"How do you know that?"

"I have eyes everywhere."

"Aria, what Kaidan said is true, I'm not the same man you saw enter Omega, for information. I'm another man now, and when the war is over, I'm ready to sit down and have a family."

"It's a loss, but it's your loss."

With the help of Bray, the two of them fought the way to the columns.

"They're messing with the support columns! We have to stop them!"

After a while they secure the area to get to the bomb controls, now the access panels are open. "Got it Aria."

"Those bombs just went live! The console is locked. We'll have to manually disable them!" Aria said.

The task sounded easier than it was, John had to go by disabling one by one of the bombs, but it wasn't easy to do while they were being attacked by soldiers and mechs. Now he missed his husband skills. One by one he was defusing the explosives and killing the enemies until the room was clear of hostile, and explosives then he met it with Aria.

"All done Aria."

"Good."

"Nyreen, things are under control here. What's your situation?"

"We're advancing through the Gozu district. We're holding our own, but Cerberus has started targeting the civilians. Reports of casualties are coming in from all sectors."

"Save those you can, and head for the rendezvous point. We'll meet you there."

John was worry about Kaidan, but he keeps it to himself. "So how exactly do we get to Afterlife from here?"

"I'm thinking the straight forward approach…for a change."

A while later, they were in the elevator, towards their ultimate goal when you communicate Nyreen something was wrong.

"Kaidan…are you there…"

"John something is off…we…have to go radio silence."

"Kaidan…Kaidan! Dammit!"

"Don't worry Shepard, you boy is going to be okay."

"Aria Stop that!" John rubbed his neck nerve.

"Well, I can see that you really love that man Shepard."

"Of course I love him! Damn it, maybe you have no heart, but I do Aria, and is Kaidan's. Now stop with your stupid comments!" John said with his heart beating very fast, thinking the worst.

They left the elevator. "Where is Nyreen?" John asks fast.

"Scouting ahead. We've got our hands full, holding this area."

"She's going on to Afterlife, so is Kaidan, let move!" John said starting to run.

* * *

**Kaidan.**

Nyreen, and him ran to the afterlife, when they saw these things coming out. They were too many, and they were killing civilians. Nyreen look at him and he realized what she was about to do. "No..."

"I have to Kaidan, those are my people."

"You're willing to give your life for them? Because that's what will happen, those thing are too many, I'll go with you."

"No! You have a crucial mission Kaidan; you need to help your husband to save the galaxy. It was an honor to fight beside you. You're a wonderful person, and one of the most honorable men I've ever met. You better keep the Commander alive, you can save him. I could see in the Commander's eyes an immense love for you, so in yours."

Kaidan squeezed her hand. "It was an honor to work whit you too," Kaidan said tearfully.

Then Kaidan saw her approaching these things. He tries to help her from his position. But the adjutants approached her, without leaving her any choice but to grab a grenade's belt, and throwing it at them, while John was arriving with Aria.

"Kaidan!"

"Nyreen no!" Aria scream.

Kaidan ran toward them. "Aria, there is no other way out!"

"No!"

But it was no time they all saw her died in the explosion.

John approached his husband. "Kaidan."

"I'm sorry I could-"

John lifted his chin looking the guilt in his eyes. "I know it was not your fault. She did the right thing for her people."

Kaidan snatches his hand. "You'll do the right thing for the sake of this galaxy too? You are going to leave me again, died for the cause. "

"Kaidan ..."

"Not now... Area...waits!"

"That's he is going to die! Tell your boss I'm coming for him!" She said activating her biotic and stared to run toward afterlife.

Kaidan saw her let out a wave of energy. "Damn it she's angry!"

'I would be too if had been you!"

"I will kill you all!" she screams before run again.

John opens the door, and the tree went inside.

"Nyreen Kandros was a good soldier. It's a shame she had to die for you petty ambitions," the general said.

"You are a dead man!"

"No, wait!" John said.

But they could not prevent her from jumping out caught by a field of energy; I was prepared for her, a general trap.

"What now, petrovsky?" John asks him.

"Divide and conquer, Commander. Kandros killed the adjutants we hadn't finished experimenting on…These are fully under our control-the prototypes for our future army.

They took cover. "Now what John?"

"First listen well; I'm not thinking in dying again, and I don't thinking on leaving you again! You understand me Alenko?"

"Yes Commander. I'm sorry."

"Now, take care of the soldiers, I'll take care of those things, to disabling the connectors that maintain the field."

"Okay commander ..." Kaidan said before moving away. He felt exhausted, tired, he could barely keep his biotic on, but he had to make one last effort to help John, to release Aria. He trying not to look at John, his commander was strong, but he couldn't stop himself for keeping an eye on him during the fight. Among themselves they gave the necessary support to free Aria.

"Cease and desist all aggression. It's over," the General said over the Comm.

They entered the office where the general was.

"Commander Shepard, I surrender myself into your custody."

"That is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard," she said then she hit him.

"Shepard, Alenko, I'm unarmed…and I can give the Alliance Intel in the illusive Man!"

Aria picks him up by his neck trapping him against the desk, as she clutched his neck. "You'll say anything to save your skin."

"But… I let you…escape Omega. I deserve… mercy."

"In this true, Aria?" John asks her.

"Yes. Cerberus had successfully taken the station, and he let me go. Do you feel that, Oleg? That's death only inches away. Remember this feeling…I'm letting you live-for my partner and for the war against your master. You'd better cooperate." she let go of him. "Take him, Shepard. You, Alenko, and the Alliance can decide his fate. Just get this filth off my station."

"Commander. Glad to see you've had a…calming effect on Ms. T'loak. I tried talking sense into her one time. I look forward to hearing how you pulled it off."

"Don't assume you know where this is going."

"What? From what I understand, high-ranking Alliance POWs lead fairly comfortable lives. Who knows? You and I may even become friends."

Kaidan pull out him gun, pointing at him. "Now that Shepard had seen what you're capable of firsthand, maybe Aria's instincts were right."

"So, Shepard, or you are going to execute me? I'm your prisoner! You can't just shoot me in cold blood."

"I'm am your prisoner-"

"Not anymore. My husband has a lot of blood on his hand, and I will not allow that he dirty his hands again by a scum like you General, however, my hand are clean, but I wouldn't mind dirtying it with you." Kaidan said before putting a bullet in his head, then he look at his husband who was looking at him with his eyes, and his mouth wide open. "What? I was tired of him and because of him, Nyreen died, and I really liked her a lot!"

"Damn it babe!"

"Alenko Hah. Look who's the hardass now. Priceless."

"Bray, clean up this mess," John said.

"Shepard, I'm really impressed with your husband, I see that something from you was rubbed on him."

"Aria Trust me, I'm more impressed than you."

"Aria doesn't get the wrong idea. It's time you turned over a new leaf," Kaidan said.

"Yes Area, millions are suffering here, and many paid the ultimate price. I hope you'll honor them," John said.

"Freedom isn't enough? Tell you what, I'll write myself a memo. And don't worry. I honor my debts. You'll have all the troops, ships, and eezo that I promised."

"Good Aria, John let's go."

"Bray will take you two back. I have a station to whip into shape. But Alenko with what you just did, you earned this."

Kaidan wasn't expecting what happened next. He has always wanted to kiss an Asari before, those blue beauties drive him crazy, so when Aria kissed him he forgets for a moment who was kissing him, and his husband, he just corresponds to the kiss. Maybe he was exhausted and he wasn't thinking straight, but the truth was he enjoys it in every sense of the word, until a hand pulled him by the shoulder.

"What the hell!" John cries out.

"Sorry Shepard, I couldn't help myself. Good bye Aria."

"Kaidan Alenko Shepard explains yourself now!"

"Well...I...Bray we're ready let's go," Kaidan said starting to walk.

"Kaidan Alenko i'm talking to you!"

"Later, John."

"Not Now!"

Kaidan saw Bray laugh. "You are having fun there?"

"Oh yes, you didn't see the look on his face while you were kissing the boss it was priceless."

"Really!" Kaidan said laughing."

"Really!"

"Kaidan Alenko I'm talking to you!"

'"Stop screaming, it was just a kiss don't be such a baby."

"Just one kiss, wait into I tell Adrian about it."

"No, you won't do that."

"Oh yes, I will."

"John, please."

"No, talk to my hand."

"Shit! Bray stops laughing is not funny anymore."

* * *

**Adrian.**

Adrian was on bed feeling worse than ever, he felt it was more than just flu, what he had, or he was just being a crybaby but he felt like dying. He had not left the bed, on the whole damn day, and aside from all he missed Kaidan, a lot.

He had left the Normandy, in Joker and Garrus hand. He wanted to stay longer, and finish the reports in the cabin, but John had given him an order, and he couldn't stand the headache any longer. The doctor had given him more medicine, but was not working. Besides he was tired of dealing with Liara, and he wanted it to be as far away from her as possible.

He needed Kaidan, that would be his medicine, he thought. But in the way his body was hurting him, he could not do anything but kiss him, if anything, he didn't wanted the makes him sick. John was strong, but Kaidan had the same weaknesses of him.

He looks at the time it was nearly eight p.m. He attempts to get out of bed to go to the kitchen and prepare something, but his legs failed him. He was going to call Jack, when he heard voices coming from the room. He smiled at the voice of Kaidan, but it looked like he was arguing with John. He made an effort and gets out of bed slowly walking out of the room.

"John, stop!"

"No, you know what I'm going to do I'm going to kiss Cortez see if you like!"

"You won't fucking dare!"

"But you can!"

Adrian walks into the room, and the two were fighting fiercely. Adrian was feeling dizzy, so at first he didn't understand what they were fighting about. "Kaidan ." Adrian's call him out. "Kaidan!"

"What? "The two shouted at the same time.

"Why you two are arguing about?"

"You know what our man did?"

"What?"

"He kisses Aria!"

"He did what?" Adrian ask John in disbelief, hoping that the fever was making him hearing things.

"No, she kissed me!" Kaidan said defensively.

"And you correspond very warmly!"

"it was just a fucking kiss, that meant nothing to me!"

"I don't fucking believe you, I saw the grin on your face!"

"Kaidan how could you? Oh Shit," Adrian said then everything started to spin around him. He grabbed his head, he was feeling nauseous while his legs began to fail him.

"Adrian!" Kaidan ran toward Adrian and grabbed him before the hit the floor. "Shit John he's burning up call the doctor now!"

"Take him to bed now Kaidan!" John said turning on him onmitool.

"Kaidan, why you do that?" Adrian asks him

"Is not what you think love John is exaggerating things. Dammit looks at you love." Kaidan took him to the bed, then he laid him on it.

"Kaidan I miss you so much." it was all what he could say before losing consciousness.

"Adrian... Adrian... John!"


	36. Heart to Heart

**Edi**

Edi was thoughtful sitting in her chair in the copilot seat. She felt a little confused about what was, or wasn't the correct thing to do. His commander had given permission for her to take her own decisions. Shepard had been very good to her as Adrian, and so is Liara.

But what she had seen in that video, she didn't like it, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. If Liara thought Adrian was just a thing, because he was a clone created by Cerberus, what she would think about her. She identified herself with Adrian, because both were created by Cerberus, but they were able to find a way to truth.

Sure, it wasn't intention of Cerberus Adrian to survive, but as her someone wanted to control him, and Adrian didn't allow it. Liara words to him were harsh and Adrian defended himself as a gentleman, so she was considering handing these recordings to Shepard.

She didn't understand what was happening to Liara, how she could behave so coldly. Edi, knew since she was the Shadow broken, Liara, had become more private. Now she was harder, more careful, but she wasn't expecting the coldness and cruelty of her words.

She looked at Jeff, he always clarified her doubts. She had noticed the Jeff have an attraction towards her, but she felt that he didn't know how to express it. Jeff was kind to her, he was always aware of her, and she corresponded with to his attentions. Jeff treated her like a human being, as a woman, making her feel special.

The last time they were in the Citadel, she helped him to move more easily. She also felt something, a feeling that humans called love. For a long time, she had felt that Jeff was more than the person who gave her freedom; he was her friend, and maybe they came be something more with time.

The only problem was that when she had a question, Jeff replied jokingly, and she needed a precise answer. But maybe this time Jeff can be more serious in his response, he also liked Adrian. All of them except Liara have been very concerned with Adrian health in these two days, and luckily the danger had passed.

"Jeff, I have a question about human behavior."

"Oh, God, here we go again. Do you want me to call Shepard; he always has a good answer to your questions."

"No Jeff, this time I need your advice."

"Edi Okay, tell me about it."

"It's about Liara, in the way she behaved these days that the Commander, and Kaidan were absent, in a very ... how you call it ... Oh, yes I know, heartless with Adrian."

"Yes, I've noticed something since; he is staying with the commander, and Kaidan."

"It is more much Jeff." Edi showed him the tapes.

"Oh, this is not right. How the hell I miss this."

"You had been busy Jeff. Do you think I have to show it to Shepard?"

"Definitely! Adrian has been more than kind to us. You know I love Shepard, as my brother, but the Commander has his moments, where kindness is not one of his main qualities. Adrian always has a smile, and the other day when we returned from the Citadel, he gives me a bottle of whiskey and seat down to talk to me for an hour, thing that our Commander don't have time to do right now."

Jeff, was quite right, Adrian had always a smile and had time for her too. For her, it was difficult to understand, how two identical people could act and behave so differently at the since time. For her Shepard is Renegade in some things, and Adrian was his good side, like Kaidan. The human behavior was still a bit confusing for her to understand.

"Jeff, do you think it's right what the three are doing?" She was referring to the relationship of three that the Commander was living. Although, she didn't understand much about humans behavior, she didn't think what they were doing was wrong, but she wanted to know the point of view of a human side.

"Well Edi, I'll tell the truth, Shepard, is a difficult person to understand and deal with. When Kaidan met Shepard, he was a hard, ruthless man, but Kaidan could change him, not everything, but enough to be the man he is now, or is trying to be, so like I say the commandant it is not easy to deal, however, Adrian is, on top of all, he is pure kindness like Kaidan is, so I think the two make the perfect man for Kaidan."

"I'll call the Commander Jeff; he has a right to know what is happening in his ship."

"It's a good choose. I appreciate Liara, but she is acting very badly."

"Okay." Edi press the communicator. "Commander."

"Yes Edi."

"I need to talk to you in private if you could come to the CIC."

"I'm on my way."

"Right Commander. Jeff I will wait for the Commander outside."

"Okay Edi, good luck."

Edi got up from her seat and walked toward the exit. As the commander arrived, she thought a way to say what she had to tell the Commander without anger him; the commander hadn't had good days with Wreav on the ship. Tomorrow he had to go down to Tuchanka, and she knew he had to be calmed, but she needed to tell him everything she knew. Edi didn't have to wait long when she saw the commander exit the elevator toward her. he came to her quickly.

"Edi I hope this is important, Kaidan needs me right now."

"I know, Commander. Adrian still unconscious?"

"Yes, the infection is decreasing, and his red blood cells, are beginning to produce the blood that his body needs."

"What you did for Adrian Commander, give your blood so that he wouldn't die speak very highly of you." Then Edi saw something she had never seen in the Commander's eyes, 'Tears.' Tears that the Commander blinking fast.

"I never had family Edi, and Adrian is like a brother to me."

"What did happen exactly Commander, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Apparently, the Reaper artifact that he pick up, was infected it was ... A trap for me, even though, the doctor says, that it wouldn't have affected me like it did to him, for my synthetic implants, however, Adrian had Leukopenia."

"What's that Commander?"

"Is a decrease in the number of white blood cells found in the blood, which places Individuals at increased risk of infection, but Mordin and Chakwas came up with a treatment in time to save his life. Remember that he wasn't supposed to be alive, so Cerberus didn't put a lot of effort for Adrian to be healthy, and we didn't give Brooks time to keep working on him, but with this treatment he will be out of danger, and healthier," John explained to her in his best knowledge.

"I see."

"Edi, for what did you called me?"

"Commander, during your absence, things was going on that you should know."

"Things like what?"

"First I want to explain something. Commander I appreciate you, for giving me the freedom to express myself, as Jeff did, but you allow me to take my own decisions, but Adrian has won my respect too. During your absence, Adrian work hard, and your absence wasn't noticed, it was like you never left, personally, he was very nice with me. It is why I made the decision to show this to you."

Edi lit her omnitool, showing Shepard the video of the conversation that Liara had with Adrian in the cabin, and also she informed him about what happened in Tuchanka. Edi didn't know much about human behavior, but she did know when his commander was furious. She saw Shepard's eye shine of anger and squeezing his fists tightly.

"This time Liara is going to have to listen to me, I'm no letting this go."

"Commander, I hope you don't believe anything she's implying about Adrian." Edi said calmly, but feeling something that human often calls anguish.

"No Edi I know Adrian won't do that."

"Just in case, I took the liberty of checking everything that Adrian did while you were away, reports, calls, not because I didn't believe in him, but because you humans have a phrase that goes, 'you can never be too sure.' "

"Edi I don't know what to say."

"Commander, Adrian and I have something in common, we both were created by Cerberus, and one way or another we were handled by the Illusive Man, Brooks used to work for him, but Adrian and I were able to see the truth, and choose the good side, that is with you."

John grabbed her hand. "You say that humans have a saying, but I say we humans have a saying, Edi, what you're doing is a sign of humanity in you, for me, you're more human than many out there, and I think I speak for the rest of my crew too."

If this platform could cry, Edi thought, she was already doing it, but she just smiled. "Thank you Commander."

"You welcome, Edi, now I have an Asari to put in place."

Edi got back with Jeff, "Jeff."

"Yes Edi."

"I feel so much better now."

"Is good to know Edi, good job, I love Liara, but this time she was over the limit, and I'm sorry for her, because when Shepard is angry, is capable of anything."

"I know Jeff ..."

* * *

**Kaidan**

Kaidan came out of the bathroom after he had washed his face, he couldn't deny that he was tired, those two days in Omega, was exhausting, and the last two days he had hardly been able to sleep worried about Adrian. He looked toward the bed, Adrian didn't wake up yet.

The cabin looked like the med bay, with all the monitors, but as the Med Bay, was busy with Mordin, the Doctor had brought part of her medical equipment to the cabin, to help monitor Adrian.

He let out a sigh and approached the bed sitting next to Adrian. He stroked his cheeks. "I'm going to have to shave you ..." He said shakily.

It was strange how a few months ago, Adrian wasn't part of his life, and now he is an important part on it. He felt guilty, because he never took him to be examine with a Doctors after spending all that time in Brooks 's hand doing who know what to him. But he had no knowledge of how a clone's body it worked, for Kaidan Adrian was always human; he has never seen him as a clone.

Kaidan grabbed his hand, at least the color had returned to his face, these two days, Adrian, had been very pale. "Ah, damn it my head!" Kaidan feel a slight headache. He looked toward the door, curious of what Edi had to tell John. His husband was still angry with him for that damn kiss. He never gets tired of reminding him.

He looked at Adrian again. "Hey, I miss you, please wake up. Adrian I don't want to lose you. I need you, John needs you, and he has been worried sick about you too. I beg you come back to us." Kaidan kisses his hand, wetting it with his tears. Then he leaned back beside him, careful not to hurt him. Adrian, had an IV in his left arm, so he put his leg on top of Adrian's and his arm around his waist, falling asleep until he felt a hand stroking his hair. Kaidan lifted his head up.

"Hey, hey handsome," Adrian said weakly.

"Oh God, you are finally awake!" Kaidan said before kissing him intensely.

"Uhm... if you going to kiss me like that every time I get sick, I'd rather be sick ," Adrian said few minutes later.

"Don't joke about that Adrian! You don't know how desperate John and I have been feeling for you. It has been two days since you blacked out on us, and you had not woken up. Two fucking days, which have been hell for John and me so please never joke about that again! "

"Hey, I'm sorry. Tell me what happened?"

Kaidan got out of bed. "When you picked the Reaper artifact, it was infected with a type of virus. Your body was not prepared to fight it, your immune system it wasn't like us, you didn't have enough white cells... I don't know too much about medicine, but you were going to die," Kaidan take a breath. "You were losing blood fast, John ... John saved your life by donating his blood, then Mordin, and Chakwas, came up with a treatment for you, and now you're okay, your body is functioning normally."

"John, did that for my Kaidan?" Adrian said shakily.

"Of course silly, what did you thought that I was the only one who loves you."

"Come back over here."

"I need to call the doctor." Kaidan said, he was still worried, but immensely happy to see him awake, and giving that lovely smile that Adrian always has in his face.

"No, wait come back with me," Adrian pleases.

"Okay, bit just a few minutes, and then I have to call Chakwas and John." Kaidan got back to his side, snuggling into his arms.

"I miss you, it's silly, but you left for two days, and I couldn't bear your absence, I miss John too. Now, tell me about that kiss."

Kaidan laughed. "Really!" Kaidan said, but smiling when Adrian rubbed his cheek against his.

"Yes, how could you? John and I are not enough for you... ah... babe."

Kaidan was going to argue with him about, but saw him smile. "You're not angry?"

"A little jealous, but I had noticed your attraction toward the Asari, do, I don't want an Asari in my way anymore. Tell me John is still angry?"

"A little, but she kissed me, I just got lost in the moment. Adrian, how are you feeling?"

"I feel weak, hungry, and with an immense desire to improve myself to be with you."

Kaidan smiled and touch his communicator. "John."

"Kaidan no now-"

"Adrian woke up."

"That's great, Okay give me a few minutes to come back with the Doctor."

"Okay."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, his voice sounded strange like he was arguing with someone, but when he returns I'll go make you something to eat."

"Kiss me."

"Wait, Adrian. I want to know if you're really okay?"

"I told you, I feel weak, and this thing in my hand bothers me."

Kaidan saw him bring his hand to the syringe. "Don't touch it, you need the serum."

Adrian looked at him for a moment. "You look tired."

"I could hardly sleep, neither John, he has slept on the couch, so I could sleep next to you. I feel bad with him; he has behaved beautifully."

"We can do something for him, when I feel better."

"What?"

Adrian brought his mouth to Kaidan's ear. "There's a place in the Citadel where they sell things...you know exotic thing, oils, toys, I know John would like to have a night where he can look and then play."

"Adrian!"

"Well, Jack gave me that idea."

"I see, I'll have to talk to her, she is messing with you mind," Kaidan said blushing.

"You don't like the idea?"

"Love it!"

'So..."

"After you get better we do it my love."

"Kaidan I love you."

"I love you too," Kaidan said before kissing him again.

* * *

**John**

John stood in front of the door of Liar's room, trying to calm down, but nothing in the world would calm down the anger that he felt inside him right now. Adrian was his brother; nobody would offend him like that. He would have to congratulate Adrian on the answer he gave her. He was right and what he told Liara, he never looked at her in one way rather than as a friend.

Even if Kaidan would never have arrived into his life, Liara wasn't an option for romance. She was very annoying to him and very young for his taste, besides, he wanted children, and when Liara is ready to have children, he would be dead, oh too old already.

He took a deep breath and entered the room. "Liara, we need to talk now."

"Oh, Shepard, tell me how is your clone doing?"

John clenched his lips tightly, and opted to play her game a bit. "My Clone?"

"Yes, Adrian he is your clone, oh no? You know if he dies, you're not losing anything, he isn't supposed to even be alive."

John approached her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Liara, if I told you I agree with you, and it's not fair the Kaidan have two people to love, while I can only have him," John said, provocatively.

Liara stopped working in the terminal and stared at him. "You can have me Shepard. You had been with Asari before it won't be anything new for you."

John lowers his hand slowly to her waist, pulling her to him to start kissing her neck. "So, if I want you right now," John said moving her to the bed, "what would you do?"

"I would give myself to you."

"And Kaidan, I thought he was your friend?"

"I don't fucking care about Kaidan I never did Shepard. I've always loved you, so if you want me take me right here, right now!"

John stops and looks at her seriously before pulling away from her. "I never sleep with you, even if you were the last person left in the universe with me."

"Shepard! But I thought-"

"I just wanted to know how far you could go with your game. I know everything you said to Adrian, and I'm not going to allow you to mess with him anymore. "

"Shepard, you're blind. This was what he wanted, that thing is not human-"

"Stop it!"

"Shepard!"

"Do you know that before I ask Adrian to share my bed with Kaidan, he had the opportunity to sleep with my husband, once day Kaidan mistook him with me, but he didn't he stop for me, instead you, you were willing to give yourself to my very easy, so who is the human now?"John said, looking at her with contempt, even though it hurt to know that she wasn't who he thought she was.

"I love you, I still do!"

"I don't fucking love you, you never have interested me like that, even if I didn't have Kaidan, you'd be the last person that I take to bed."

"Why?"

"Damn it because you've never been my type, but I didn't come to talk to you about something I've said before. I strictly forbid you that you mess with Adrian again, you understand me."

"I'm going to prove that he isn't the sweet person that you think he is, and more, Kaidan is on his side, they both want to get you out of their way to take what is yours."

John lost all the self-control he had left to listen to Liara, saying that about his husband and grabbed her by the neck. When he received a call over his Comm. "Kaidan not now-"

"Adrian woke up..."

"That's great, Okay give me a few minutes to be back with the Doctor."

"Okay. "

"Yes what, my brother is going to make, you heartless bitch."

Liara grabbed his hands. "Shepard, you're hurting me."

"Do I? Because I don't think you can feel anything. Liara I want you to listen me very careful, I don't have Adrian's heart, I'm not going to respond to your attack with harsh words as he did, you know what I'm capable of, I destroyed, I kill, whom mess with what I love. Kaidan and Adrian are the people who I love, you mess again with either of them, and I swear I'll kill you," John said releasing her and turning around. "It's a shame that the only person who had some affection towards you, and that in order not to hurt you, turn away from you, you've been able to be so cruel to him, I am deeply disappointed in you."

John left the room, and had to stop a moment to think, this was not his Liara. It was as if she was indoctrinated, or something like it. Then he saw Garrus who was in the table, talking with Cortez, he approached them.

'"Hey..."

"Shepard, are you okay? Your face is red, and as Kaidan is not around, I imagine you were arguing with Liara."

"Very funny Garrus, but yes I was arguing with her."

"Commander Garrus is right, every time your husband is around, you blush a lot. I'm not complaining, however, I think you look very sexy when you do."

"Spirits Steven, the man is married."

"I know it was just a compliment. Commander Right... see there is goes again, blushing."

John rubbed his neck, oh he was going crazy, oh his Lieutenant was flirting shamelessly with him. "Ah, thanks I think. Garrus you have noticed something strange in Liara?"

"Yes."

'Me too Commander," Cortez said.

"Do me a favor, anything unusual you see let me know, I have a bad feeling."

"Okay."

"Now we'll talk later, Adrian woke up I'm going to go get doctor."

"Kaidan is a lucky bastard!" Cortez said.

John gave him a look, and ignores that comment, before heading to the crew quarter for the doctor.

"Hey, Shepard."

'Yes Garrus."

"Adrian is an excellent soldier, and an excellent person too, I had the opportunity to talk, and work with him, you must be proud, that man respects you."

John smiled. "I know, and I'm."

* * *

**Adrian.**

Adrian felt alive again in Kaidan's arm. His lips ached a little with Kaidan's kisses they had been kissing for a while now. He knew he had to stop before the doctor, and John arrived, but he couldn't do it. He had missed him madly, and he almost dies. The only thing he wanted now is to stay in his arms permanently.

He wouldn't mind dying, if, it hadn't been for Kaidan, and John. Without them, he had nothing, but an empty life, a life where everyone would point at him as Shepard's clone. No, definitely life would have no meaning without these two wonderful men.

It wasn't only Kaidan; John had entered deep in his heart. Each time they had a talk, he felt good, and even though the two are the same, he felt that John was like his older brother. It was a strange, but it was a nice feeling that he felt towards John. He felt that John shares those feelings too, by the way, he laughed and enjoyed those moments of brother to brother sometimes they shared together.

"We have to stop." Kaidan said, realizing that they were both excited.

"I know... I know," Adrian said, kissing him gently. "Kaidan I need you..." Adrian muttered between his lips. If he could stop time, he would do it right now.

"You'll have me, when you feel better, I promise."

"Alone?" He wanted some time along with him again. He wanted to be-entirely his.

"Adrian..."

"He had you for two days, or you're going to tell me that nothing happened between you two," Adrian said innocently. It wasn't jealousy what he felt; if not an immense desire to have a few hours to tell him how much he loved him again and again.

"Okay, I'll talk to John about it."

"Please... just a few hours with you," Adrian begged him again.

"Okay... Okay as soon it you get better."

A few minutes later John, go to the cabin with the doctor.

"Well, well, I see that our patient is much better," the doctor said.

Adrian saw Kaidan get up quickly of the bed and walk towards John. "John I'm glad to see you," he said smiling at him, but he could see the weariness on his face like Kaidan's.

"I'm so happy to see you awake Adrian, you have us worry sick about you."

"Let me examine you and see that all is okay," the doctor said.

The doctor examined him, while he didn't take his eyes off of Kaidan, noting that John was still angry with him. After a while, the doctor finished examining him.

"Everything is fine, but I'll let the serum until tomorrow, you'll have to be off duty for a few days more."

'But-"

"Adrian listens to the doctor, Kaidan, and I can do it alone for few days until you recover."

"But I wanted to help with the genophage."

"You'll, Mordin don't have the cure ready yet. Tomorrow we will go down to Tuchanka to help Victus with a problem he has with his son. "

"Okay..."

"Doctor now that you are here, you can give Kaidan some vitamins he told me-"

"John! "

"What, you told me that you-"

"Adrian laughter a that. "God John!"

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me! Adrian doesn't laugh it's not funny."

"But you will need it when I get better. You are going to be very busy."

"I agree," John said.

"Oh for the love of God, you two are impossible," Kaidan said blushing.

"Oh, doesn't worry Kaidan I am aware of everything, and I see you've lost weight a little, I can only imagine why," the doctor looked at the two Shepard. "I will lose weight too if I had these two handsome man in bed at the since time."

"Karin!" The three shouted at the same time.

"Boys, I'm human too. Kaidan I'll give you the vitamins go by the med bay with me, I leave you all alone now."

"I'll go with you, Adrian is hungry."

"Babe, bring me something too, I'm not going out the cabin tonight I done for the night."

After they left the room Adrian saw John looking at him seriously, then pour a drink. "John you are okay?"

"Now that you awoke yes I'm."

"Kaidan told me what you did for me, thank you; you didn't have to do it."

'If, I hadn't done it, you would have died. We needed to act fast, I didn't even have to think twice "

"I wasn't supposed to be alive."

"Stop it!" John let out a sigh. "I'm going to tell you something, the last time I felt so desperate how I felt when the doctor told me you were going to die if, you didn't have a blood transfusion fast, it was when your kidnapped Kaidan, and I thought I was going to lose him."

This confection Adrian wasn't waiting for. "John ... I don't know what to say. I know for fact that If, it had been you I would have done the same"

"I know Adrian. When I saw you unconscious I realized how important you are to me." John approached the bed, sitting beside him with his glass in his hand. "I told you once, did I didn't have a family, I grew up on the street, and I talk you I want a brother so bad. I'll tell you something I've never told Kaidan because it still hurts to remember."

Adrian saw his hand shake a little, and he saw tears in his eyes too. "What's?"

"I had a friend in the street. We grew up together; I believed in him, we both helped each other. I considered him my brother. One night we were both starving, and freezing. We entered a business to steal some food, when the guards discovered us, they opened fire, but Mark stood in front of me saving my life. He used to say that he sensed, I was special, that I have a purpose in life, an important mission. Now I know what it was, to save the galaxy, I," John drank a sip from his glass," I had to leave him to died along to survive I couldn't say goodbye. Your fill that place that my brother left in my heart," John said shakily without hide the tears.

Adrian grabbed his hand. "John I will be eternally grateful to you for giving me a chance to be someone in your life, and Kaidan's life...I."

"I found out what happened to Liara. Edi showed me the video of what happened here in the cabin."

"Oh," Adrian shook his head. "I was going to say anything; I didn't want to torment you. But what she said is not true, I don't want to hurt you."

"I know I put her in her place. If she bothers you again, she would have to face me, and I'm not as good as you are. "

Adrian touches John's cheek and with his thumb he wipes his tears. "You're good John, it is that you've gone through a lot in life, but I know is a lot good in you. You are a wonderful man, a man struggling to save us all and if, that's not to be good, then I don't know what good is."

"I did go through a lot in life Adrian. You know what; you and I have something else that unites us even more, besides, Kaidan."

"What?"

"We were not supposed to be alive."

"John what you are saying."

"I die Adrian, I die in the more painful and cruel way you can imagine, but you know, my death was worth it, because of that, you're here with us. So if, for me you were created, then I'm happy I did, and I want you to know that every day you make me feel more proud of you. You have earned the respect and affection of my crew, that says a lot about you."

Adrian could not hold the tears any longer this was to much for him to take right now. "Thanks John, thank you so much... I love you bother."

"Me too." John wipes Adrian's tears with his fingers. "Hey, Aria sent me a chess board you want to play?"

"Well, Traynor taught me a bit ... But yes... Hey John, you're still angry with Kaidan about that kiss?"

"No, I'm just making him suffer a little."

"John!"

John got up to bring the chessboard. "Okay, I'm going stop making him suffer."

"Good, hey, do you think I can't have a few hours alone with him when I feel better."

John smiled. "Sure, I had my fair share with him on Omega."

"How?" Adrian said laughing, fixing the board.

"You know... What is the best thing our man knows how to do on the bed?"

Adrian blushed. "Lucky!"

"I'll be very busy these days Adrian, I will feel happy that you entertain him."

Adrian grabbed John's hand. "At the end of this war promises me, you aren't going to leave Kaidan and me alone."

John cover, Adrian's hand with his. "I promise."

"Good because it won't be us without you."

"Back to you Adrian."


	37. Tuchanka Turian Platoon

**John.**

John was looking at Adrian, who was finishing putting his clothes on. Kaidan was in the bathroom, the two were going down with Garrus to Tuchanka. Adrian looked much better, much more than yesterday. The doctor removed the serum early this morning. As they hit down on Tuchanka John wanted Adrian, to stay in the ship resting, despite being better he still needed to rest.

John approached him helping him with his jacket. It was strange to touch him when the two had the same body, with a small difference that tattoo. "Hey, I don't want you to see Liara. Stay away from her." John was very confused with her attitude. He wanted to find out what exactly is going on with her, if someone had done something to her, or that was the real Liara.

"I have no fear of her."

"I know, but trust me." John saw Adrian bringing his hand to his cheek, and he couldn't help but smile. Adrian was not only affectionate with Kaidan, also with him.

"I do whatever you say. I wish I could have gone down with you. Take care, and take care of our Kaidan."

"I will. How do you feel?" John asked pulling away a bit.

"I feel much better."

"I'm glad. Hey one of these days we go down to the Citadel. I invite you to eat just you and me, so we can talk about a bit."

"I'd love to."

Kaidan came out of the bathroom then John approached him. "you are ready to go?"

"Yes, but can you give me a second."

"I'll wait outside."

John went outside leaning on the wall to wait for him. He closed his eyes for a moment. He was feeling tired, these days had been intense. First Omega, and then they almost lost Adrian. It was also the problem of the genophage; he couldn't feel easy until that problem is resolved. Wreav was giving him a headache, with his words of double meaning, and his accusations.

He had thought of another solution, but he couldn't find any, he had a chance to talk with Wreav after he returns from Omega, and Wreav informed him his desire for revenge. John couldn't have that. He had to do something, but he didn't know what, for the first time he was in at a dead end.

These past days he was stressed out thinking that Adrian was going to die, and that's part why now he felt so tired. If Adrian had died, he would have suffered greatly. In these months Adrian had become an important part of his life, a part that he didn't want to lose. All this together with Wreav had him extremely stressed.

Kaidan come out the room, interrupting his thoughts. "Babe-" Kaidan interrupted him with a kiss.

"John, are you okay?"

"Yes why you ask?" John said embracing his husband, sighing to smell his scent.

"You seem absent."

"I'm just worried and tired, the couch is hard."

"Sorry love. Stay with us tonight."

"Actually after this mission we are going down to the Citadel I need to deliver some schematic, and I have a meeting to attend. I think we can spend the night in the apartment the three of us." John whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, that sounds perfect. Let's go, Garrus has to be waiting for us."

"Yes right."

The two went to the elevator, and within minutes they were entering the shutter. Garrus was sitting waiting for them. John hit the wall so that Cortez, put the shuttle in motion. Then he leaned back on the wall along with Kaidan.

"Kaidan you have lost weight. Shepard you and Adrian don't give rest to the poor boy."

John couldn't hold the laughter that came out of his mouth. "Well, it had been no action in the last few days-"

"John for the love of God, what I'm going to do with you?" Kaidan said all flushed.

"Kaidan does you know, you're the most envied man in the ship?"

"Really Garrus, you too? I already knew you looked my husband's ass, you envy me too?" Kaidan said laughing with his husband.

"Spirits you two are impossible."

John kissed his husband hand. "Yes we are."

A few minutes later they were arriving at their destination.

"This crash site's a nightmare. Edo, try to raise Lieutenant Victus." John said after looking out outside.

"Yes, sir."

"For a turian Commander, what happened here is…let's just say the turian code is not giving. And that it's his son is bad for Primarch. Promoting family without merit can bite you in the ass. What's strange is, the Primarch knows that. "Garrus said to him.

"Commander. I have to land well back the main crash site," Cortez said.

John looks at him. "That the best you can do?" He asked him thinking that now everything would be a bit more complicated.

"Yes, sir but the reapers seen unaware of our presence, you might get the jump on them."

"Well that is good news," Kaidan said while grabbing John's hand. "Relax, everything will be fine."

John nodded. "All right, set her down. Let's save this platoon."

The three jumped from the shuttle John immediately find the planet war-torn, and the communication was hard to maintain.

"Edi Did you raise Lieutenant Victus?"

"Yes, but the connection is bad."

"Patch me in. This is Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. Do you read?"

"This is Lieutenant Tarquin Victus of the Ninth Platoon. We're pinned by Reaper Harvesters and taking heavy casualties. Also, there are pockets of my men scattered along the crash trajectory."

"Lieutenant, I need you to fire a flare so I can find your position." Then he looks up observant the flare that the Lieutenant just fire. "Go it."

"Things get worse by the minute. My men are dying!" Victus told him over the Comm

"Hang in there tightly, we are coming." John looked at his squad. "This sounds bad. Let's move."

"Commander this does not sound right, we have to hurry." Kaidan said.

"Agree C'mon!"

They go up the ladder on the right and follow the dark winding path to a small opening. There, in the dimly lit passages. John spy several Husk hunched over, waiting to ambush a passerby. They have the element of surprise, so they used. He uses devastating power combos with his husband to kill them all. John continued up the ladder and over a small gap with his squad.

Deeper down the path, they encounter a crashed pod surrounded by several Cannibal. Once again, they have the element of surprise.

"Okay, I have a visual on the enemy… and there's an escape pod just beyond. Looks like the turian are in tough. Enemies up ahead don't know we're here." John said.

"Surprise on our side for once. I like it," Garrus said.

"Poor bastards have no idea," Kaidan said

"Exactly. Let's go."

John rush up to the first Cannibal without it noticing his presence, while Kaidan and Garrus rush to the other side. John stays low as he slides from cover to cover until he was nearly directly behind the Cannibal.

John opens fire to get its attention and put it down. He quickly order his troops to engage the other Cannibals nearby before lining up the entire squad near his position and taking protective cover near the farthest fallen pillar. After destroying the Cannibal, he leaves his squad behind the pillar, while he goes up the ladder to the right.

John turn left after climbing the ladder and aim at the Harvester that landed across from the small chasm near the crashed shutter. He open fire with everything he got, but he stay behind cover as much as possible.

"Kaidan use you power," John said over the Comm.

"Roger that Commander."

In combination with his squad powers, and focusing their attention on the small, blue circle near the bottom of the beast, they blew up the beast after that his squad joined him.

"We were able to save them all, good work Commander."

"I didn't do it alone babe, let's move on." John let them go on ahead then helplessly, he stared Kaidan ass.

"John!" Kaidan said feeling his husband's eyes behind him.

"Sorry I can help myself the view is nice."

"Spirits Shepard, you two have been married almost a year and you still drool looking at his ass."

"You could say that Garrus ... Just look it."

"No thanks ..."

"But-"

"Commander!" Kaidan said giving him a look of disapproval.

"Dam it Garrus while oldest my husband gets, more he lost his sense of humor."

"I hear you John!"

"Damn it!"

"Oh ... you too are never going to change. I miss Adrian do."

"Really Garrus," John said seriously pretending to be offended, but the true is he miss him too.

"Yes, he is... friendly... and..."

"Oh my God, don't tell me you like my twin," John said in dramatic tone, as they moved forward.

"He better not," Kaidan said.

"You see Shepard there's your answer. You know being the son of Adrien Victus is a lot to live up to. It a big military name on Palaven. War's expected to run on the Victus blood. "

My father used to think it was commanded, to follow the footsteps of your parents, he did, I did."

"Well, I don't want our children to follow in our footsteps Kaidan, and I hope we agree on that, and also I think I speak for Adrian too," John said firmly.

"Yes, I agree with you John."

They follow the path down the ladder and past more rubble until they find another small firefight raging between the turians and the Reaper. John acted wisely he take cover behind the fallen pillars and begins peppering them with weapons fire and power combos until they utterly demolished them.

Once the first batch of enemies is destroyed, another Harvester arrived so they begin firing on its weak spot again to deplete its health quickly.

John spread his squad across the fallen pillar so everyone has cover, and split the Harvester's attention across several fronts. They dispatch any husks in their way quickly, then they return their attention to the Harvester into they blew it up.

After the beast was dead another harvested drop off another batch of Husks farther down the path. They take cover and open fire on them to bring them down quickly. They keep moving and they descend another ladder, going deeper into the Tuchanka battlegrounds.

As soon as they descend the ladder, John turns left sharply to greet the oncoming Cannibal. John used his similarly explosive Biotic power. Once they were gone, he rushes up the debris-filled path and order his squad to take cover behind the rubble just ahead of him. John stays back a bit, behind cover of rubble and open fire on the Harvester one more time carefully ducking for cover and pop out only to fire when it was saves.

The Harvester retreats back, but it doesn't go very far. They follow the rubble around the corner to the left and taking the fight to the group of Marauders and Cannibals waiting to ambush them. John relies on powers, and quick flanking maneuvers to flush them out of cover and allow his squad to inflict heavy damage. They shred the enemy force and keep moving. They encounter several short drops leading down and around to a larger battle area.

"John you don't think that Turian would ask the Krogan for the military support in this mission."

"No, their alliance is fresh; it is better not mess with it."

"I agree with Shepard," Garrus said.

"Yes you two are right."

After they finally reach the next stage, the batter rages in a wide-open area full of more fallen pillars.

"Let kill reapers ass! Kaidan said.

John looks at him smile while take cover, "Damn it that was hot." John orders his squad to take cover behind the rubble along the far left wall that allows John to keep close eye on the brute and monitor its movements at a safe distance, John focus his attacks in the nearest enemies, taking down Marauders first, then Cannibals. As soon as the Brute charged him, John dodges out of the way and opens fire on it as it passes him by.

"John!" Kaidan scream.

"Focus in the other I will take cares this thing!" While they did he focuses on the Brute using his full power in the thing to kill him with seconds.

"John Harvester!"

John picks up the Reaper blackstar and avoids the Harvester's incoming fire. He takes cover behind a fallen pillar, and then waits for the Harvester to stop firing, after it does, John pop out of cover and let loose the Reaper blackstar. He did a direct hit and it's was done.

"Clear," Kaidan said.

They made their way to the far end of the battlegrounds meeting up with the Turian Platoon.

"Lieutenant Victus?" John said closing in on him. Victus was checking at Turian body.

"Commander Shepard, my men and I are in your debt. Thank you for saving so many," Victus said jumping toward John.

"What happened here?"

One of the Turian soldiers grabbed Victus for shoulder. "He screwed up!"

"Stand down, soldier!" Victus told him.

"These men are dead because of him!" The turian Soldier said.

"I said, stand down!"

John had to interfere between them separating them. "Hey! I just saved all your asses, so everyone just calm down! Lieutenant, what's going on here?"

"I made a bad call. This is all on me. I chose caution and clever tactics over a head-on attack-and my men paid the price."

"You mean the crash?" John asks him to undusted better what was going on.

"Yes. We could see on holo that Reaper forces were blocking our intended path-staying on-course guaranteed heavy casualties. So I chose a safer route, skirting the enemy, and that took us low and through these ruins. When we encountered resistance, there was no room to maneuver. Suddenly, we were in a fight for our lives. A lot of my men lost that fight. "

John thought for a moment what to tell him. He had made many mistakes in his life, but he knew to leave behind and move forward. "Making hard decisions and dealing with the consequence—that's what being a leader is about."

"You are right Commander. Our mission's still a failure. When we've stabilized the injured, we'll head to the fleet."

"You're abandoning your mission?"

"We're down over thirty men. It'd be suicide."

"What exactly did you come here to do?" John asks him angry.

"There's a bomb on the planet. We were sent to defuse it."

John looked at Kaidan, who was approaching them. John looked back at the lieutenant. "A bomb? How big?"

"Enormous. Cerberus has it."

"Commander a bomb in Cerberus hands, it is not a good sign," Kaidan said.

"You right, Lieutenant, if Cerberus has that bomb, you have to finish your mission."

"Haven't these men sacrificed enough?"

"Sacrifices is what we sign on for. They know that, and so should you."

"My men have lost hope, Commander. Even if I wanted to finish the mission, they don't. "

John was losing his patience with the Lieutenant. "It's your job to make them want to."

"They look after you Lieutenant how hard is to make them understand?" Kaidan asks the Lieutenant.

"I don't know how?"

"What's wrong with you, Lieutenant Inspire them! Thread them! Lieutenant, if Cerberus succeeds, the Reapers divide and conquer us! And then that is on them."

"Commander," Kaidan touched his chest and looked at the lieutenant. "Their sacrifice means that others will never face what they faced here today. Remind them that those sacrifices have no honor if the mission fails."

John saw the Lieutenant, give a speech to his men, making them understand what their duties as soldiers were.

"You sweet talker," John muttered to Kaidan, and saw him smile. Definitely he wouldn't know what to do without his husband.

"Commander? Come with us. We're a shell of what we were—we could use the help."

"Send me the NavPoint. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. That'll give us time to do a little recon, see what we're up against."

"Victus, I've given you a second chance-don't screw this up. "

"Understood, Commander. Hope to see you at the rendezvous."

After that they come back to the Shutter. John couldn't help thinking how everything was getting so complicated. A bomb at the moment when they were trying to get help from the Krogan was not good. Inside the Shuttle, John sat with his hands folded and looking at the floor. He had been in the fight for a long time, he knew he was a winner, but now he felt uneasy, and for the first time he had doubts that everything will be okay.

Kaidan sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "Love."

"Why all have to be so complicated Kaidan. A bomb, a fucking bomb. What is next?" John asked his husband up feeling frustrated, overwhelmed with the whole situation.

"You already knew this wasn't going to be easier."

"Yes but that doesn't mean it does not affect me! I... we are going to make Kaidan?" John asked in a low and trembling voice. He was a strong man but now he felt weak, and his husband was the only one that he allowed to see him that way and Adrian too.

Kaidan grabbed John's chin. "Commander, I... I don't know the only thing I know is that we can't stop fighting, and whatever happens I am with you."

John took his hand to his husband's cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never find out. John doesn't lost hop, you've always been a strong, and positive man, don't let this get to you. We are going to get to the bomb before Cerberus."

John moves his hand to his husband's neck, bringing his forehead to Kaidan's. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm just tired and doubtful. I... don't want to fail, our future is at stake."

Kaidan seeks his husband's lips, sharing a kiss full of love and understanding. "You are human. Hell sometimes I don't know how you do it, Earth is always in the back of my mind, but you give me strength ... Please don't fail me now."

"Just me? John asked, thinking of Adrian.

"Well, Adrian too, but you're my husband."

"Adrian wants to get married to you."

"What? Did he tell you that?"

"No, but he will, I know myself. Yes, is okay with me. I'll always be the first."

"Always my love.' Do you feel better?"

"Yes, your words help me. What I need is a good night and sleep well."

"You will ... Tonight is yours."

"I want to be the three of us."

"Yes, but you and you will understand later. Commander I love you."

"I love you ..."

* * *

Few minutes later John was in the Comm room.

"Cerberus bomb? What the hell is going on, Commander? And what do the turians have to do with it?" Hackett ask him.

"Coordinates Victus gave me place it in the kelphic Valley. It's a heavy populated area. That's all I know," John replied feeling more sure of himself.

"My gut says soothing's not right here."

"What do you suggest?"

"Get the Primarch to come clean. "

"Should we alert the Krogan military?"

"I'd wait. We're in the dark here. Krogan-turian relations are fragile until the genophage is cured. Let's not push it. And how about this bomb? How many troops does Cerberus have on this?"

"No idea. All I know is… we can't have them detonating that bomb," John said firmly.

"Keep me in the loop. Hackett out."

John left the Comm room to talk to Victus, he was angry still. "Primarch Victus."

"Impressive work on Tuchanka. I'm grateful that—"

"Why didn't you tell me about the Cerberus bomb? Why hide that? What else are you keeping from me?" John said interrupting him; he didn't want to hear anything more, but answers to his questions. He was tired that everybody needed him for one purpose or another, and doesn't speak to him with honestly.

"I have nothing for you."

"For our alliance to work, I need to trust you."

"Our friendship is new Commander. Would you trust me with information that puts your people-puts Earth at risk?"

"If I have to choose between our alliance and lying to save my people, I'd choose Earth every time," John said honestly. He would do anything to save their home.

"Even if it cost you the turian fleet?"

"I see your point." John understood his point of view. He still didn't agree on what just had happened, but now he understood Victus decision.

"Decisions like these weigh heavy on me. When I was a general I could pass them up the chain of command but now, I'm all I've got. You know what I mean?"

"Sure. And…"

"And…and that's all." John walks away from him. "Wait; there is one more thing, Commander. Thank you for saving my son."

John nodded without saying another word, but when he was going to leave the room, Mordin was entering in.

"Shepard tests verified. Results promising. Can synthesize for universal Krogan immunity. "

"Uh-huh. You never told me where you'd be getting that tissue from," wreav said.

"The cure's ready?" John, ask Mordin quickly ignoring Wreav comment.

"No, still need transmission vector. Cure useless unless given to entire species."

"You infected them with a disease easy enough, is the cures that different?" He said with frustration. Soft words no use to him now. John wanted to end this quickly that was all.

"No keeping modalities similar when possible. It is a easiest way to develop cure rapidly. Groundwater? No to slow. Voluntary inoculation risky, population too scattered for airborne, unless, wait, yes! The Shroud is constant global dispersion of air particles. It was built by Salarians to repair atmosphere of Tuchanka. It was also used by turians."

"We used it to secretly spread the genophage virus. It ended the Krogan Rebellions."  
"You're lucky it worked," Wreav said angry.

"If you're going to infect an entire population, that's the way to do it."

"Yes, yes, but useful now, Original genophage strain still in storage at Shroud facility. Can use it as transmission vector then use Shroud to blanket Tuchanka with cure!"

'The Salarian's smarter than I thought. This could work."

"Then finish your preparation and be ready to go Mordin."

"Of course. Ready when you need me. Will be in med bay with Eve until then."

"Commander Admiral Anderson is in the Comm."

"Thanks Traynor." John returned to the Comm room.

"Shepard. So I imagine by now you've wiped the galaxy clean of Reapers and we can all come up for air?"

"Not quite. There have been a few complications," John said honestly while happy to see him again.

"Aren't there always. Hackett filled me in on the Crucible. Sounds like you've got some knots to untangle."

"I'm just glad I could take care of one them for you. I gather you and Kahlee Sander were close." John said with confidence. Anderson always had given him the confidence to be open with him.

"I owe you for that one, Shepard. Kahlee and I met almost twenty years ago. We even had a run-in with Saren in his early days. She and I were… more than close."

"She misses you."

"I miss her. End of the world has a way of reminding you what forgot to do. Maybe when this war's is over, Kahlee and I will do something about that."

"You'll see her soon."

"I can hope. But you've got bigger problem right now-like a galaxy full of scared bureaucrats."

"I don't know how you deal with all the politics. It's a pain in the ass," John said, waving his hand toward Anderson. Talk about politics always annoyed him.

"I hear you, but the more they complain, the more you know you're accomplishing something. "

"What about you? What's happening on Earth?"

"I'll spare you the details. But let's just say a lot of cities around the world have stopped checking in."

"That bad?" Until now he didn't know how the situation of the Reapers was, and how much the Reapers had advanced. There are times that he tried not to think of Earth, but as Kaidan said, home is always in the back of his mind. But if he stop to think about all the people that are dying every day, he go crazy.

"You and I knew what we were in for, but everyone else… I don't think the shock's worn off yet. "

"Anderson, are you safe?"

"That changes by the hour. I caught a shuttle evac out Vancouver, and now we're running from foxhole-to foxhole, just trying to stay alive."

"What about the Reapers?"

"They're harvesting everything the move. They're focusing in the big cities, which does give us some room to maneuver."

"You think you can hang on?" John said with concern about him.

"Hell, we're still just trying to talk to each other, Right now; all we can do is organizing the resistance at a local level. No lack of volunteers a t least. Everybody knows what's at stake."

"Nothing motivates a soldier like losing their home."

"Trying to take it back makes an even better one. But I want you to tell me about you other self."

John smiled. "Adrian?"

"Yes, Hackett told me everything. A clone! Cerberus has no limits."

"Well, Sir, I prefer to call him my twin brother. Adrian is one of a kind. He's what I'm not, the obedient son that I am not, but after that, we are alike in everything else."

"Yes, Hackett said, that you assigned him a few mission, and left him in charge of the ship, and for you to do that, is because the man is good."

"He is Anderson. Adrian surprised me. He strives himself for me to feel proud of him, and I am."

"Poor Alenko. One Shepard is enough, but two! How he take it?"

John couldn't help blushing. "Fine," he said, rubbing his neck and looking at the floor. Anderson was like his father, he could not lie to him.

"Oh ..." Anderson laughed a laugh. "Oh, now I feel sorrier for him."

John couldn't help but laugh with Anderson, and that made him feel much better.

"The next time we talk bring him with you I want to meet him."

"I will Sir."

"No Sir."

"I will Anderson."

"Take care Shepard, talk to you soon."

"You too."

After that conversation, John felt much better. Anderson always did make him feel good. He was worried about him. Slipping away from one side to another, it's dangerous. He didn't want anything happen to him, but he knew that in this war no one was safe. He could only pray, for the old man to keeps himself alive until the end.

* * *

**Adrian.**

Adrian wasn't fool he had learned to know Kaidan. He knew that his boyfriend liked a good steak with mashed potatoes accompanied with a Canadian beer. His Canadian Boyfriend can't resist a meal like that, and now he was just playing with it thoughtfully in Apollo's cafe. He had noticed his absence since they left the ship, but he didn't said anything now he couldn't stand his silence any longer. Adrian grabs Kaidan's hand, and saw him looked up then he notice his sad gaze. "What's wrong Kai?"

"Nothing," Kaidan said with a fake smile.

"Hey, Kaidan I know you well enough to know you're lying to me." Then Adrian saw him drop the fork, then grab his beer and take it to his mouth. "I see you don't want to be with me here right now."

"Don't put words in my mouth Adrian," Kaidan said coldly.

"Oh, sorry." His cold tone struck him.

"Shit Adrian I'm the one who has to apologize to you." Kaidan squeezed Adrian hand. "I feel bad sitting here enjoying a beautiful afternoon when John is busy with these stupid meetings which I know he hates. I guess I'm worried about him."

Adrian looked thoughtful for a moment; he had already noticed that while back before they left the ship. John wasn't right; his brother looked thoughtful and worried as it looked Kaidan now. "Me too I notice he was thoughtful."

"All this is affecting him. What we found in Tuchanka, I mean, God Adrian a fucking bomb. If this bomb explodes that can be the end of this junction we are trying with the Krogan and Turian. Pains me to see John stressed. Almost everyone thinks my husband is a synthetic machine that just keeps going, without the right to rest, or feels pain or distress. John is more sensitive than many think."

Adrian then moved his chair close to Kaidan's, and then touched his cheek, stroking it slowly. "That's why tonight I want to give John an unforgettable night. I've seen how John looks at us when we're together, he likes it." Adrian saw him blush, and he can't stand the urge to kiss him, then he did. Kaidan responded with the same intensity to his kiss. For a moment they just kissed, until Adrian broke the kiss. "So?"

"Okay."

"Then, I'll pay for the food," Adrian saw the the look of denial Kaidan gave him," no I'll pay," Adrian said, when he saw him open his mouth to protest.

Adrian had already received his first paid for his work like any normal person, and he wanted to spend part of the payment on them. He also had gone to a jewelry store when they were in Omega, and he had bought a gift to Kaidan, and John.

"Kaidan before we leave I wanted to give you this." Adrian handed him a ring. "I know John is your husband and you and I can never get married, but at least I would like you to take this. Two rings with our initials like John and yours, one is for you, the other is for me, if you use it I can feel important part of your life."

"You already are an important part of my life Adrian. This is a proposal?"

"Could it be, but the answer can't be yes-"

" Why no? I say Yes.'

"Really?" Adrian said with hope.

"Yes, there is nothing in our laws that tell us we can't have two husbands. Of course John always going to be the first, but yes."

Adrian had to hold the tears. "You don't have to ask John?"

"I guess you two think alike, John already knew you were going to do this, and he agrees. You two are distinct in their way of being, but in the end the two of you as I said think alike, that's why I love you both so much. John gives me stability, and the crazy things he does even if people don't believe me it drive me crazy and a good way. You're calm, and your good hearts kill me."

Adrian thought about his words for a moment before speaking. "I think in a twisted way, we're both here to make you happy." So Adrian put their ring in their fingers. "You believe in fate Kay?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I started to believe the first time I saw your eyes, in those videos. I realized that I always would be yours, even if you never would have been mine. I guess," Adrian looked at him straight in the eye. "I love you immensely; perhaps in the same way that John loves you, I don't know, I just know that like John, I couldn't live without you."

Kaidan couldn't avoid the tears that came out of his eyes. "What did I do to deserve such much love from the two of you?"

"Be who you are, an angel. Kaidan I hope you never changes."

"I will not. I love you Adrian."

"Me too. Now, I'll take you to a place. Let's go."

A while later Adrian had given all the credits of the world so that John was here right now watching his husband's face while he was standing in front of the intimacies store. His face was completely flushed, and Adrian did nothing, but to spend his arms around his man and kiss his cheek.

"You look divinely sexy with a flushed face," Adrian said rubbing his nose on his cheek.

"Adrian, I'm not going to enter to that place."

"Yes you are," Adrian said, hugging him tightly unable to prevent his body to arouse. It had already been more than a week, since the last time they had sex, and he's ready.

"Adrian-"

"Shit, I'll have to pull out my shirt from my pants. You can feel how hard I am for you?" Then Adrian realized the curious look at them from an asaris, passing by the place, but he didn't care and he took his hand to Kaidan's erection.

Kaidan quickly pulled away from him, and pulls his shirt out. "Damn you, you're incorrigible, like John."

Adrian laughed out loud, pulling his shirt out too, and then grabbed his hand. "C'mon." Adrian took him inside the store.

Adrian had never gone to one of those store either, so he stayed with his mouth open at the amount of stuff that was in there. He took Kaidan to the toy department. Kaidan's face reddened with every second. Adrian grabbed one of the toys, looking at it like it was a rare thing.

"Woo ... this thing is big! Kaidan what color do you want?" He asked waving the toy in front of him, but in an innocent way.

"Oh God, put that thing down."

"But Kaidan, tonight I want to play. It is time for you to make me yours."

"But not with that fake cock, for that I have mine, and," Kaidan cleared his throat, "certainly is bigger than that one!" He said with a grin.

"Really?"

"Adrian!"

"I'm just kidding," Adrian said, pulling him around the waist to bite his neck. "Yes yours is bigger, and better. Now tell me when you're going to fuck me? I'm dying to feel your cock inside my ass."

"Oh... you...Do you followed the steps I told you?"

"Yes." Adrian grabs him by his waist.

"Okay, tonight... But now... God... stop... stop ... You ... you... crazy... man."

Adrian kissed him deeply before releasing him, and then he grab two toys. "So what color?"

Kaidan took his hand to his forehead dramatically. "Pink I guess."

"Really Kaidan, pink?"

"Damn it purple! I don't know just pick one."

"It no way I'll pick a purple one, perhaps, one with the skin color,"Adrian said holding his laughter, he was enjoying making his boyfriend embarrass.

"Oh for the love of God Okay!" Kaidan said quickly putting the toy in the basket. "Can we leave now?"

"No!"

"Adrian!"

Adrian grabbed his hand dragging him to the oils and scented candles side. Adrian opened several candles smelling. "What scent do you prefer dear?"

"Strawberry."

"Really! Hmm, firstly pink color and now strawberry. Love your tastes are strangers. I love cinnamon for some reason."

"Hell, vanilla, cinnamon ... Whatever, but let get out of here, people are looking at us weird."

Adrian looked at the two Asari, who were looking at them again, and he grabbed his boyfriend by the waist. "What? You have never seen two men in love?" Adrian said before kissing Kaidan passionately. Adrian only hears when they commented something and walked away from them.

Kaidan spent his arms around Adrian. "You and John are terrible."

"But that's why you love us."

"Yes... yes... Very much."

Adrian had to bite his lips tightly half an hour later not to laugh out loud when the cashier opened the toy box, putting the batteries to see if it worked. Kaidan's face was priceless.

* * *

**John.**

When John saw the strange message that his brother had left for him, he didn't know what to think or what to expect, but when he walk into the apartment, the first thing he smells was the smell of cinnamon, and he loved that smell. Then he hears the soft music coming from the upstairs bedroom.

John climbed the ladder, it was candles in the hallway and the room was lit with candles too. But what was happening on the bed was more exciting and hot that these candles. Kaidan and Adrian were naked fondling each other passionately.

John bit his lower lip tightly, and looked at Adrian who motioned with his eyes to the couch, where it was an ice bucket full of beer, and a note. "Watch." John sat down, opened the beer and watches the scene.

His husband looked and winked at him. John swallows, and unbuttoned his shirt his body suddenly start felt warm. Then he watches Adrian kissing his husband's body slowly while Kaidan didn't take his eyes off him, and John couldn't stop looking at him either. Kaidan's eyes were full of lust toward him.

"Adrian goes down on him I want to see you suck his cock," John ordered, while lowering his hand to his cock, stroking over his pants he was so fucking hard. He let out a moan as Adrian enters Kaidan's whole cock in his mouth. The sound that produced his mouth enlarges his cock even more than it already was. He spread his legs, entering his hand inside his pants stroking his cock.

His husband began to moan loudly. John pull out his hand to took off his shirt and then he move his hand up to his chest touching his nipples. "Ah," He moaned seeing Adrian run his tongue around his husband's cock, then he almost lost it when Adrian entered his hand under the blanket, pulling out a toy.

"You can lubricate it for me John?" Adrian asks him

"It's a pleasure."

John got up from the couch, put down the beer and grabs a bottle of lubricant to lubricate the toy, and then sat down to look again, but not before stripping completely. In one hand he had a bottle of beer, and with his other hand he was rubbing his cock slowly. He saw Adrian enter the toy in his husband's ass. "Oh God!" John moaned rubbing even faster now. While Adrian moved the toy in and out of his husband ass with one hand, while his other hand he was rubbing his husband's cock, which was emanating pre cum making Adrian's hand slipping on it.

His own hands were sliding with his own pre cum. "Adrian moves the toy faster, and touch yourself, I want to see you touching yourself." John saw him obey. He couldn't explain in words the pleasure he was feeling at this moment, but his cock was about to explode so, he had to slow the pace he was moving on.

"Switch places babe I want to see you fucking Adrian hard," John ordered a few minutes later. Now it was Adrian who was moaning while Kaidan was sucking his cock. Kaidan leaned Adrian's cock in his pelvis to lick it below. He had to close his eyes for a moment as he rubbed faster and moan loudly. Adrian moans were making him crazy along with his husband.

"Kaidan fuck him now." His husband then pointed his cock to him, and he understood. John daub lubricant in his hands and it spreads Kaidan's cock as he kissed him with a raw passionately kiss, while he press his tongue inside his mouth savoring the taste of it, for a bit before returning to the couch.

He saw Adrian, tighten the blanket when Kaidan entered him. "Adrian breathe and relax to enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying." God that was hot, it making him remember his first time. After a bit, he saw Adrian relax, and start enjoying while his husband moaned with pleasure. "Kaidan go faster on him." John order and for a while he just watch his husband cock going in and out of Adrian's ass, it was like watching his husband fucking him in a video but much better. He look and moaned masturbating until he couldn't take it anymore It was time to join.

John got up from the couch, closing in at his husband from behind. He grabbed his waist and started to kiss his neck, while Kaidan throws in Adrian's ass, who was moaning nonstop. "I love you," John mumbled in his neck. "I fucking love you Kaidan..." Then John started to kiss his husband's back slowly as he rubbed his wet cock with pre cum in his husband ass.

He was lowering his lips towards Kaidan's ass kissing it before penetrate it with his finger. His husband groaned heavily, and then he thought of something. "Pull out." Kaidan did. "Adrian comes here." John muttered something in Adrian's ear.

"Hell yes." Adrian said, before grabbing a bottle of lube spreading his cock, and then he give the bottle to John, which spread lubricant too.

"Babe, lean a bit for us," John ordered. "Adrian ..." Together the two enter Kaidan's ass.

"Oh fuck!" Kaidan groaned.

"You can't handle us babe?" John asked.

"Yes babe, we are too much for you?"

"Fuck you both, I can take it!"

The pleasure was indescribable, he never do that before. But his cock inside his husband's ass rubbing against Adrian's was too hot. The groans of the three were getting loudly. John leaned a bit to grab his husband's cock, and rubbed faster.

"Oh... God," Adrian groaned.

John looked at Adrian then something happened the he didn't understand, maybe it was the heat of the moment, but Adrian put his hand behind his neck, and their lips met in a deep, and exciting kiss that without he knowing why he really enjoy a lot.

Kaidan glanced toward them. "God, that is hot!"

John broke the kiss laughing to continue fucking his husband with Adrian for a while into he was about to cum, like Adrian. He can last longer after all he saw he was too tun on, they can go again after right now he just want to cum so bad, so the two of them met in a grunt of pleasure coming inside Kaidan's ass.

"I want to come in your mouths," Kaidan groaned.

John and Adrian pull out, ducking, and the two grabbed Kaidan's cock while rubbing it until Kaidan spill his entire load in their mouth.

"OH FUCK!" Kaidan groaned.

"Oh babe you taste good," John said as he ran his tongue over his lips.

"Agree," Adrian said.

A few minutes later John stood up. "I call Jacuzzi," John said, giving a spanking to Adrian's ass.

"Oh yes ..." Adrian said going into the Jacuzzi, but he pick something up first.

Kaidan grabbed his husband's waist. "This was your early wedding gift anniversary. Do you like it?"

"Love it! But my gift to you I wanted to give alone to you. Hey Sorry about that kiss-"

Kaidan interrupted him with a kiss. "It was hot. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go with Adrian."

"Hey Adrian proposed to me," Kaidan said showing the ring."

"I hope you said yes."

"What do you think?"

"Good...now...let's go have some more fun."

"Okay go ahead, let me bring the beers."

John walk to the Jacuzzi, but Adrian held out a black box. He opened it, pulling out a chain with a pendant that said brother. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thanks Adrian."

"Do not thank me."

Kaidan arrived and then he put the bucket down. "Let me put it on ... I guess we owe a Adrian a gift."

"No, you two are the gift that life has given me. C'mon, let's continue the evening."

John couldn't speak, because the feeling that he was feeling right now, it couldn't be put into words, but right now he felt completely happy. That evening the three made love again and again till the night. John knew that the relation of them was a sin for some, but he didn't care. Right now he had everything he needed to be happy in his arms. Yes, this war was just beginning, but while the tree of them were together , he felt that no matter what happened, everything would come out right. But when the war ended, John wanted a big wedding for the three of them. He didn't know how Kaidan's parents would take it, but together they would find a way to tell them, but it one thing he was sure of, Adrian entered their life to stay.


	38. interlude 4

**Liara.**

Liara was feeling frustrated and angry. She was angry at Shepard, Adrian, and with Kaidan and much more with Edi, she betraying her. But there was something else that she was angry about it, and it was the simple fact that she had been unable to obtain evidence that Adrian was a phony. As much as she had searched for, she hasn't found anything. She could get Brooks records when she was with Adrian on that base, and even those records were clean.

Instead, in one of those documents Brooks expressed the changes that Adrian was having after he began to see these videos and his doubts toward her too. She wondered how he could be good after he had played with her, and with her feelings.

Adrian was created; he couldn't have that humanity on him. How could she be so stupid to believe in his sweet words? She could not forget that night in her apartment, and how Adrian respect her, and made her feel so special, what Shepard never did, maybe that is what have her even angry, to know the Adrian was telling her the true, he did what Shepard never did (looks at her).

Shepard was always good to her, and because of Adrian, now Shepard was against her. They are going down to Tuchanka tomorrow and Shepard had not asked her to come down with them, surely Shepard would take Adrian and Kaidan. The bastard had Shepard, eating from his hands.

There was something more, yesterday she saw Shepard and Adrian talking in the mess room, but something in their gesture of the two of them has made her think that something more than friendship was going on between them, and if that was true, if Shepard preferred to fuck himself before her she would never forgive him.

She looked toward the door; she almost never came out of her bedroom anymore, so not to see them. The crew love Adrian, because he is what Shepard never was, friendly, and charming. They all defended him and not her, even Doctor Chakwas is crazy about Adrian.

"Liara," John said walking through the door.

She was so deep in her thought that she had not noticed his presence. "Who?"

"It is Shepard."

"Oh Shepard," she said smiling.

"Listen; if you promise to behave yourself, you can go down with, Adrian, Kaidan, and me to Tuchanka tomorrow," John said coldly.

Her smile fades away. "Why you always have to take him? I can understand you want to take Kaidan he's your husband, but bringing Adrian I don't understand, you don't need him Shepard. What really is going on between you two? "

"Nothing!" John said while looking at the floor.

Liara saw how Shepard was looking to the floor avoiding her gaze. She knew him well enough to know when he was lying to her. She remembers, as before in their conversation, she asked him what was going on between Kaidan, and at first he denied it his relationship looking down as he was doing now.

She dared to approach him. "You're lying," She said as she tried to touch him.

John moves away from her fast. "That is my business."

"You and I were friends. For me you're alive now you treat me like I'm your enemy, just because of him that's not fair Shepard. Adrian is new in your life I don't! I can't think you are sleeping with him too, and not with me. What the hell is going on with you Shepard? You don't see that this man is manipulating you."

"Enough! I sleep with who I please, but I will never be with you. You need to get over me because it never going to happen!" John said before leaving the room.

Liara just stared at the door unable to move or scream like she wanted to, but she could not avoid the tears. How Shepard could be so cruel to her now? How Shepard could be so ungrateful to her? Adrian is the one who had changed him. No Kaidan, it was all Adrian doing, and he would pay for that. She knew very well the person who could help her in her revenge, Antonio, he loved Kaidan. He would do anything to have Kaidan again with him.

"Liara," Edi said over the Comm.

"What do you want Edi?" She replied coldly.

"If you continue with that attitude, you will lose the friendship of the commander forever."

"What do you know about feeling? You're just a machine created by Cerberus!" She said without thinking. There was so much anger inside her that she didn't care to hurt those who were her friends.

"It is enough Liara! God, Edi is only trying to help you, "Joker said over the Comm.

"Help me, she betrayed me by Adrian!" She shouted angrily.

"Adrian is friendly with me, he's not bad Liara. However, you have changed."

"You don't know me Edi; you have no right to judge me."

"Damn it Liara, you're a bitch! Edi, forget it she is hopeless."

Liara shook her hand, and headed to her terminal to continue working, she had no time for nonsense there was still a war outside. When Antonio returned to the ship, she would put her plan in motion.

Focus on the Prothean device could distract her enough to forget a Shepard. She had always been fascinated about Prothean. The Prothean were a fascinating species that disappeared over 50,000.00 years back. "Yes that is what I need a distraction." She liked to talk to Garrus too, but her Turian friend, was also in Adrian side.

She missed Feron, maybe if she had given herself a chance with him, now she was not suffering as she is doing for an ungrateful human being like Shepard. But she just concentrated on recovering Shepard's body, for love, and friendship, because even though that Shepard never noticed her, he was her friend, so she makes the mistake to forget about herself.

Maybe she should send a message to her friend, to see how he was doing. Feron wasn't ungrateful; by contrast, he always is on the lookout for her. He's the only one who really knows how much she suffered over Shepard dead. "Yes, that's what I'll do." With that thought, she began to write.

But she was interrupted by Garrus. "Garrus if you've come to give me a speech I suggest you to go, by the way you came."

"Spirits Lira Joker was right to call you, as he calls you."

"He already went to you with the gossip."

"No Liara, I was in the CIC," he grabbed her hand.

"I'm working," she said trying to pulls away.

"No more, let's go to the post observation room, you need a break, and few advices from a good friend."

Liara looked at him for a moment, he knew that Garrus would not take no for an answer, so with a smile she followed him to the door. Maybe talking to the Garrus is all she needs right now to have some peace.

* * *

**John.**

John came out of Liara room annoyed with the question she did to him, but the thing was that it wasn't the question itself that upset him, if not the answer. Something was going on between Adrian and him, something that he couldn't understand. He couldn't erase that damn kiss Adrian gave him from his mind. He felt he was betraying Kaidan with himself.

Maybe what he need was this night alone with his husband. Feel his hands all over his body; Kaidan always was able to make him forget everything. Kaidan was the only one who could take away these thoughts, and the desire he had to have Adrian. Now he was feeling the same way his husband was feeling toward Adrian. He could not deny that it was hot to feel his lips on his own, and he want much more.

Then when he was going to press the button on the elevator he hears his husband laugh coming from the observation room, then John walked toward the room. He entered without knocking. Kaidan was sitting in a chair with no shirt while Jack was cutting his hair, and Adrian was sitting on the couch, while Kasumi, had her head resting on his leg, while Adrian was stroking her hair. The two looked at each other, but John couldn't hold his gaze.

"Well, I guess I wasn't invited to the party." John said crossing his arms.

"Oh Shep don't be so grumpy, you were busy with... the Ogre Wreav. Here." Kasumi grabbed a beer from the bucket that was on the floor, and then give it to John.

"Love I went looking for you, but as Kasumi said you were busy," Kaidan told his husband.

John smiled at his husband and approached them. "Jack careful with that scissor, you don't want to cut more than necessary," John said as he lowered his head to kiss his husband. It was always nice to feel his husband lips.

"Oh, John you're always so affectionate with Kaidan that kills me. Doesn't worry John, Adrian already warn me about it."

"Hey Shep, come sit with us, I have a few questions for you." Kasumi said sitting up.

"Oh God, John get ready she's doing some kinds of questions tonight!" Adrian said.

"Okay, try me," John said sitting down between the two, and immediately his body reacted to the proximity of the Adrian's, and that made him cursing inside. He looked at his husband trying to concentrate on how handsome he was looking with that haircut.

"So Shep, Kaidan already told us he has been with women before. What about you?"

John looked at the flushed face of his husband before looking at her back. He think for a bit before he thought for a moment before giving her a response. "Yes." He answered honestly; there was no reason to hide it. He had experimented with women before, but he didn't like it.

"So, what happened? You don't like what we do in bed?"

John now looks at Adrian who was biting his lips to keep himself from laughing. "Seriously?" He knew that Kasumi was curious, but this was over the limit. What seemed strange to him, was that the fact that he didn't felt anger with her question as he used to felt before. He really had changed John thought within himself.

"Oh John, that question is nothing compared to what she asks to me." Adrian said.

"I...I don't know... I... shit... I just prefer men I guess... they are... better for me on the bed, no offense to the ladies of course... there... that's my answer," John said before bringing the bottle to his mouth obviously feeling embarrassed with her question.

"She asked me if you and I already fuck!" Adrian said

John all of a sudden spit out the drink he has in his mouth. "What?" He already has concerns about this issue, so now he has to hear this.

"Well, it's only fair that you also have someone else to fuck if, you know what I mean...John," Kasumi said.

"You're drunk Kasumi?" John asks her.

"Not a bad idea, love."

John's eyes opened wide as well as his mouth to hear those words coming from his husband. "Kaidan!" John said with surprise. His husband had definitely changed the most. His sweet Kaidan now has a more open mind than before. He isn't complaining about it, but this was too much, despite the fact that the idea excited him.

"Love that kiss was hot."

"I really like that thought John," Adrian whispered in his ear, as he ran a finger down John's back.

John gulped his cock was beginning to be a problem inside his pants just to imagine himself in bed with Adrian."You all are drunk. We... we can't Adrian is my brother." John said trying to control his softy emotions, and desire that Adrian was waking up on him with his touch on his back

"Wait Shep." Jack put the scissors aside, and then she turn on her onmitool to take a picture of John. "Okay now. You face right now is priceless. Listen to me you are not siblings it will be okay."

John look Adrian, and he tried to calm his breathing which began to stir at the sight of Adrian's blue eyes looking at him lustfully. He saw Adrian moved his hand to his cheek and began to stroke it with the back of his hand. "Kaidan babe you are going to look far more handsome than you are with that haircut." John said trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"I agree with John sweetheart," Adrian told Kaidan.

"Shit that is hot," Kasumi said.

"What's hot?" John asks her.

"The way that the two of you love Kaidan, and protect him I mean, I've seen couples with open relationships before, but you two are intense in their love for our handsome sentinel."

"Our handsome sentinel," Adrian said.

"Agree." John said.

"See that's what I mean," Kasumi said to that

John laughed and dared to look deeply at Adrian. His blue eyes were shining like his, but the look of Adrian was full of lust for him it was exciting. He already had been used to look at himself, but not to look at himself with lust, it was too damn hot . "You had been drinking a lot tonight Adrian," John said hoarsely. He was feeling his erection painful punching his pants

Adrian brought his mouth to his ear. "Not enough to do what I want to do with you tonight, if you let me John. I want to hear you scream my name below, or top of me, no matter how as long as we are fucking," Adrian whisper in his ear

He felt a tingling all over his bod after hearing his own husky voice with desire, and then he felt his entire face redden all completely. He got up quickly from the couch hoping no one would notice his erection, and went to stand behind his husband's chair. If he kept sitting next to Adrian he would end up kissing him in front of everyone, but then he felt bad after seeing Adrian face of disappointment. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Kaidan I will wait for you in the room."

"Why, we were going to play cards," Kaidan said.

"I'm not in the mood. Stay a while; I'll go to work on some reports."

"Okay, I love you."

"Me too." John said goodbye and left the room in a hurry, he need to breathe, he need to breathe so bad.

* * *

**John and Adrian together.**

John didn't know how long pass while he was filing reports, when he saw Adrian enter the door without Kaidan. "Where is Kaidan?" John asked him fast.

"He wanted to stay longer. I try to convince him to come back with me, but he didn't want to. It gave me the impression he didn't want to be with us," Adrian explained as he moved toward him.

John put the data pad on the couch and got up. "I will go get him," John said walked by his side, but Adrian grabbed his arm.

"Let him be, he was having fun with the girls, it's early yet."

"I want my husband with me," he said pulling away, and taking a step back.

"Kaidan needs to be free from us for a bit. We're always on top of him. Kaidan has a bond with the girls that you and I don't have. Oh is that you're so afraid to be alone with me after that kiss we share, and what I told you a while back. Why don't we open that bottle of whiskey you gave me, please John." Adrian said stroking his cheek.

John grabbed his hand, and then he let out a sigh. "You're just as tremendous, defiant, bold, and persistent as I am, when I want something," John said and then he turned to look for the bottle of whiskey. He was right Kaidan was always with the two of them either having sex or talking, and sometimes the three just watched TV.

John had to admit that Kaidan had a relationship with the girls since they met, and this relationship is stronger than the one he had with them. Also Adrian was right; he had fear of being alone with him, because he didn't know if he could contain the desire he had to kiss him.

"With these qualities you won Kaidan?" Adrian asked sitting down on the couch.

John opened the bottle and served a drink for them. John handed him his glass and then sit next to him. "Well, yes. At first he didn't want to, so I talk to him, and gave him the time he need to think about being with his Commander office, but," John smiled, "I didn't leave him alone for a bit, so he had no choice but to say yes," John saw him start to laugh out loud. John laughed along with him. "That wasn't the best thing; the best thing was to make Kaidan blush in front of others with my daring to him all the time."

"You're bad."

"Not bad, I was just crazy about him. I had many men in my life before Kaidan, but none of them so handsome, innocent and with a fucking heart of gold as Kaidan have, that is why I'm the way I am with him."

"If Kaidan wouldn't have sent you that message, you had killed me?"

"Yes!" John said without hesitation.

"I would have done the same. If you had seen him, he was furious with me, I had to explain fast who I was and what I really wanted from him."

"I can imagine. But if I know him well, he was more concerned about me than for himself."

"Exactly."

John couldn't help but smile, and then stared at Adrian deeply. "Excuse me for leaving so fast, but your words turn me on, if I had stayed I would have-" John was interrupted with a kiss, a kiss that felt like the first time, in fact it felt twice better than the first one. As much as John ordered his mouth not to correspond to that kiss, he couldn't do it. He closed his arms around Adrian corresponding deeply to that kiss. He ordered his body to push back, that Kaidan wasn't in the room that he couldn't do this to him. Just thinking about his husband help him finds strength to break the kiss. "No... No... I thought you loved Kaidan? What kind the game you are playing?" John said suddenly.

Those words offended Adrian and he move away from him fast. "How can you say that John? I love Kaidan in the same way that you love him; I thought our relationship was open. I kiss you in the heat of the moment that day, but I like it. I thought ...forget it John it won't happen again, I'll come back with Kaidan," Adrian said, then he turns around to leave the room, but John stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Wait ... waits." John stopped him. What he had just said, he said it without thinking, but the last thing John wanted to do was to make Adrian feel bad.

"No," Adrian pulls back. "Forget it. What you said hurt me, or do you think that because I'm a clone I have no feelings," Adrian said trying to hold back the tears, but his eyes were sparkling with rage.

"Hey!" John grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him. "You're drunk?" It was the only explanation that John could find for what he had just said

"No!"

"Then why the hell would you say something like that? You know what you mean to me Adrian," John yelled looking at him straight in the eye. He was tired of saying how important he was in his life, which he used to express only to Kaidan before.

"That's what your words made me understand. Let me go."

"No! Damn you!" John said pulling him into a more passionate kiss than the last one. John caught him against the aquarium as he kissed him intensely. "Try to understand me, is the first time someone draws me after Kaidan, and is with myself, it's crazy I'm so fucking confuse right now," John said between his lips a while later.

Adrian broke the kiss. "Crazy, I'm what is crazy here; I'm not supposed to be alive," Adrian said and unable to hold the tears any longer. All this time he had repressed what he felt when Liara yell in his face that he was nothing but a thing created by Cerberus.

"Stop-"

"You two are the only reason I'm alive," Adrian said, hugging him tightly. Adrian felt the without them he was nothing and no one.

John realized that Adrian had drunk too much, and perhaps, that's the reason he is so sensitive tonight, he wasn't like that and his body was still adjusting to the alcohol. John sometimes forget that Adrian was practically a few months old baby as Edi. "Don't say that, you have an important reason to live, yourself. You are a human being, how many times I am going to have to tell you that?" John said closing his arms around him.

"I didn't have a mother or father like you," Adrian said sadly.

John wish Kaidan were here right now, he was the one who always had some encouraging words, but those words reached the bottom of his heart. "I'll tell you a secret, I envy you, because you weren't alone one way or another since you opened your eyes. However, I've had to live with the pain of knowing that my parents didn't want me enough to give me a family, or a home." John said sadly. Those were the feelings that he kept deep inside himself. Feelings that John only allowed to surface with his husband, but now he needed Adrian to listen to it.

"John I'm sorry-"

"You have Kaidan, who loves you, and in a twisted way I love you too ... then I'm going to say this one last time, forget how you came to this world, you're here, you are with us, and you're a damn fine human being-"

"What Liara said hurt me a lot, but I didn't say anything to you, or Kaidan, but the fact is that her words hurt me deeply"

Then John felt a great anger towards his friend for saying those things to Adrian. "I don't give fuck what Liara said. Please stop, it hurts me to see you like that," John said, kissing his cheek.

"I don't have a day of birth."

"Damn you, I give you mine, but smiles for me. C'mon handsome." The feelings were overwhelming him right now. To have Adrian on his arms feeling sad, and feeling the he didn't have a reason to be here, it was hurting him deeply.

"Handsome ah?" Adrian said moving his lips to John's

"Well, I'm very handsome, so are you don't you think, we are one remember."

"You are a vain!"

John chuckled. "You too, I see the way you look at yourself in the mirror in the morning."

"What can I say, you have a sexy body."

This time John didn't hesitate to kiss him while he was remembering Kaidan's words a while back. He knew his husband too well to know that Kaidan knew what was going on now between Adrian and him, and that is why his man had stayed with the girls.

John lowers his hand toward Adrian's ass. "Oh God yes."

"It's your own ass you know."

"Shut up, it's weird enough that I know it, so now I have to hear it from you, I need to know that Kaidan is okay with this, I can't put at risk my relationship, my marriage."

"He is okay with this I swear. I would not jeopardize my relationship with Kaidan either. "

"Okay we can start, but I want him to join us I... shit!" John groaned when Adrian stroked his erection.

"C'mon John touch me!"

John then grabbed him by the cheek kissing him this time with a raw passion, while he started to unbutton his shirt. He felt when Adrian entered his hands inside his shirt caressing his back. The feeling of his hands on his skin made him moan in his mouth. Feeling his own hands, and his own breathing was too exciting for John, but despite everything it didn't feel like when his husband caressed him with Kaidan is was much better.

"I need Kaidan here with us," John muttered.

"Why? Kaidan fuck me without you, why can't you do the same without him?"

"You are bold!"

"I am you."

John grinned then he lowered his lips to Adrian's neck, kissing him slowly. Adrian began to unbutton his pants then he enter his hands inside it, stroking his ass, as he does to Kaidan, that caused John to bite hard on his neck. Then he stared to unbuttoned Adrian's pants to enter his hand to stroke his cock slowly a first.

"Oh God John yes."

"Do you like this?"

"Yes, yes."

"Do you like it much more than with Kaidan?"

"Hell no!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's go to bed."

Gradually the two were losing their clothes and now on the bed John was more passionate with him. He couldn't help but stop and look at him for a moment while he was stroking Adrian's chest slowly. Adrian grabbed his cock making him lower his gaze to his hand, it felt like when he used to pleasure himself thinking of Kaidan, and then he closed his eyes and let out a groan.

"John-"

John interrupted him by sealing his lips with his, and then he climbed on top of him. Adrian was anxious as he was; his hands were caressing his body anxiously everywhere. He could smell the beer, and taste it in every kiss Adrian was giving him. "You're going to remember this tomorrow in the morning?"

"John, I'm not drunk! Now fuck me!"

"God, you are anxious?"

"To feel you inside me yes i'm."

John obeyed, but before he prepares him with his fingers before smearing lube on his cock, and enter him. The sensation that he was feeling he couldn't describe. He was fucking his own ass. Now he understood why Kaidan liked to be on top, his ass was amazing, and then he heard someone clearing his throat behind him, and his heart stop. John looks back, there was his husband idly looking at them.

"So I see you're a liar John Shepard," Kaidan said pretending to be angry.

John quickly pulls out. "No... Babe ... is not what you think-"

"Oh no, you told me that nobody turns you on like me, but you were moaning like you do with me, I think even more with Adrian. So what is next? You're going to file for divorce? You'll kick me out of the cabin, to stay with Adrian?"

John lost his lust immediately. "No, No! Babe, I thought this was what you ... Kaidan, you're my man I love you... I'm sorry babe," John looks at Adrian with despair, "Adrian says something!"

Adrian looked at Kaidan. "He started it."

"What No!"

"Really John that is the great love you have for me?" Kaidan asks him

"Adrian I'm going to kill you," But John saw him trying not to laugh, and it hit him, the two of them planned everything. "You both are assholes!"

Adrian couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. "Kaidan what took you so long?"

"The girls didn't want to let me go, they did so with one condition, to take photos. Hey, he accepted at once?"

"No, at first he was hateful with me, made me feel bad. He told me I didn't love you"

"John that wasn't nice!"

"I can't believe you done that to me babe, you scared me!"

"I can see that," Kaidan point to his cock, "you lost all your lust there that fast, however Adrian, still hard as a rock."

"Oh, fuck you!"

"Now, now Commander Shepard you need to behaves yourself."

"He didn't want it without you Kaidan."

"I imagine that, I know my husband. so... go on! Don't stop for me."

"No, Babe C'mon with us," John said.

Then he saw his husband get naked and lie next to them while his lust returned to him after seeing his husband's cock pointing up. John got back with Adrian, but he couldn't take his eyes of his husband who was masturbating and moaning while he was looking at them. Best of all, it was how Kaidan began touching his ass while he was moving on top of Adrian.

"Gentle John."

"Kaidan come on enjoy me."

Kaidan grabs the lube, smearing it on his cock, joining his husband. "Oh God John." He moaned after enter Adrian ass.

"I know. Now I understand why you always want to be on top of me!" John said before kissing his husband with a raw passion as the two was moving quickly into Adrian's ass.

"Oh fuck... fuck!" Adrian groaned.

"It feel good?" John asked Adrian.

"Yes!"

"I love you babe," John said, looking at him with love so that he might understand, that no matter what, he was his man, his love, his everything, and that never is going to change.

"I love you both."

* * *

**Joker.**

Joker thought long before doing what he was about to do, but Liara deserved it for being such bitch with Edi, and Adrian. He had never done anything like that, but he would enjoy it. He tries not to watch the video, but it was impossible. His face flushed completely, and Edi, had her eyes fixed on the Video.

"Human behavior is stranger than I thought." Edi said

"Well Edi, our commander is special, and I'm not gay, but damn what they are doing is too hot. Can you just listen how Adrian is screaming Edi?"

"I'm. Oh my God, I want a copy!"

"Kasumi!"

"Joker how do you have this? Wait this is happening now…fuck…Kaidan wasn't kidding when he said he had to go! Oh my God what John doing with Adrian is so hot ... it looks like John is fucking himself ...Lol. The two are so fucking sexy."

"Dam it! You have to stop cloaking."

"Shh, let me listen, and record this before you send it to Liara, she deserves it."

"You think?"

"Yes! Adrian is one of the most loving beings I ever meet. And what John told him in that video touch my heart, he has so much to live for, and Adrian also has us."

Then Jeff came up with something. "Hey, Edi, Kasumi listen the commander birthday is very close to their wedding anniversary. Maybe we should give them a surprise party and birthday cake to Adrian, and John."

"Oh, good idea, I'll tell Jack she loves John."

"It's strange; I remember how she used to be before with the Commander."

"Yes, but our Kaidan fix things. So after we fix all this in Tuchanka, we will do the party. Upload this video now and put Liara's room on the screen; I want to enjoy watching her face of horror that she is going to put. "

Indeed, Liara was working on her terminal, when she gets the video. Liara was blue and turned red with anger.

"Edi!" They listened to Liara, shouting over the Comm.

"No Edi Liara, it was me."

"Joker, you are going to pay-"

"Save your threats Liara, that's for you to learn not to mess with Edi, and Adrian. It's a shame to see that the Commander prefers to fuck Adrian, than you."

"I hate you Joker!"

"Yes. Liara I love you too Joker out."

"Nice Joker. I don't want to be your enemy," Kasumi said.

"Well, people think that because I can't move a lot from this chair, I'm harmless, but it is a lot I can do from here, right Edi?"

"Yes Jeff I'm proud of you."

"Thank Edi."


	39. Tuchanka

**Kaidan.**

I'm not sure if you can receive this message, but I need to let you know what is going on with you father and me. I know surely you have to be concerned about us as I am for you. I don't know how to say this, much less right through these means, but your father is MIA, he's presumed dead. Robert left me in the orchard, then he was called to active duty, and the last thing I knew is that his shuttle was shot down.

Before Robert left he told me to tell you, that he loved you. I believe that he had a premonition that something was going to happen to him. I don't want to lose any hope, and I pray to God that Robert is alive. Right now I'm safe in a base all thank to your husband, right through his influence two soldiers came for me. They told me that you're alive and that you two together are fighting in this war against those things.

I don't know how long we will be here; I've heard that sometimes they have to move to another side, so that these machines can't find us. As they move me here, I could see how these things tore everything in its path. It was a terrible seeing all those people die son. Those things are horrible, and those machines leave behind creatures, these mutants are scary. I had heard you talking about the Reapers, but I never imagined how terrible they were. Now I understand your concern.

I want to be by your side, I am afraid, and without your father I feel so alone. I am confused I don't know what will happen to us, if those things win. I don't want to distress you, on the contrary, I want you' to be calm, despite my fears, it's a relief to me to know that you're safe and that you are next to Shepard, I have full confidence he will save us all.

If it's in your hands, please answer me just so I can be more relaxed, to bear all this. Over here everyone treat me like a queen, it seems that being a mother in law of the great Commander Shepard, has its advantages. Tell Shepard, to take care himself, that I'm going to be eternally grateful for everything he is doing for me, and that I love you both.

Your mother Ann.

Kaidan read the message again and again; it was difficult to look at the letters when his eyes were cloudy with tears. He couldn't believe that his father was dead. That he had lost his father without being able to hug and tell him how much he loved him after all that happened between them.

He still has the last recorded message that his father had sent him, the message that he thankfully was able to answer, but it wasn't the same to tell someone I love you over a message, that personally. Now maybe he would have no chance to do it. His mother had hopes, but he was a soldier, and for Kaidan was enough to know that his father had being declared MIA to know that he was gone.

Now his mother was alone in all this, and he couldn't be with her, to take away all her fears, to protect her, as it was his duty as a son to do so. Her mother had always protected him, and it hurt to know that now that she needed him the most, he couldn't be by her side, as when his father was in the hospital.

That was one of the cons of being soldier, lacking his family when they needed him the most. It was not the first time that his mother was alone, long before he was born; his father had to leave her alone for a while when he was on active duty. Now she had to go through the same, but who knows how long this damn war would last.

Mom .

I just read your message. I have no words to express the pain I feel right now, but I am also aware that as soldiers these things happen. Dad knew when joining the Alliance I knew too, but that doesn't mean I don't feel pain at the thought that I may have lost my father.

It hurts to know that maybe dad and me, maybe we will never see each other again so I can have a chance to say how much I love him, in spite of everything, and in spite of how he behaved with me in the hospital I adore my father.

Yes, John and I are fighting alongside with another person I want you to know in the future, I can't talk about him right now, but I hope we have the opportunity to do so. I understand that you feel fear because it may seem strange to you, I also feel very afraid. I have a fear of what might happen, fear of losing John, dad and you. Now I may have lost him.

Every time, we have to go down fighting, either with Cerberus's agents, or with Reapers forces mom, I'm terrified that something might happen to John. It is not easy the fight we have now, the reapers are all what we had feared of. You can't imagine the stress that my husband is right now, me too, but at least we have each other.

John not only has to fight with them, but also with a lot of bureaucratic, that still don't understand the danger we are in, but one thing I can say, just like you I trust John, he's the only one who can end all this, at least he will do the impossible to eliminate these horrible machines.

I don't know how everything will end, but I want you to know I love you mom, there is not a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I would give what I have to have you here by my side, but now that I know you are okay, I feel calmer, if you can continue to write me, and letting me know how are you, it will help me a lot.

Try not to look out the windows, or see the news, the view is nothing beautiful, Think of me, and don't lose you hope of finding a dad alive. When all this is over, I promise to take you off world. I promise to give you many grandchildren, mom I promise to be closer to you, just hang in there a little longer for me.

I love you mom.

Kaidan closes his onmitool he couldn't hold the tears any longer, he just covered his face with his hands. His mother was the great love of his life, not John, not Adrian, his mother was that love, and he missed her with all the forces of his being. Ann Alenko was an extraordinary woman; she was the kindest woman in the world.

His mother doesn't deserve this, and now he wanted to leave everything to run to her side. "Oh mom!" He could have fun with his husband, and Adrian, he could laugh with them, damn it he could have the best sex, but behind his mind, when he was alone, he thought of his parents, especially his mother, but he trying not to think about it too much, to not go crazy.

"Hey babe did you send Kasumi...Kaidan." Adrian quickly approached him and takes off his hands from his face. "Kaidan what's matter?"

Kaidan looked at Adrian, and touched his cheek before hugging him tightly, unable to say a word, he just let his cry it out.

"Kaidan, calm down babe tell me what's wrong?" Adrian said with despair, stroking his hair. "Kaidan-"

"My dad is MIA... I know he's dead, and my mom needs me, she is alone in all this. I don't know what to do Adrian I want to be with her she needs me right now."

"Kaidan, I'm sorry babe. Tell me what happened?"

"My father left my mother in an orchard that belonging to the family than he had to report for active duty and his shuttle was shot down, just as we saw in these videos. My mom is safe, but she's desperate."

"Okay, you need to calm down. You can't lose hope; your father may be alive-"

"No!" Kaidan pulls away quickly and get up from the couch." I am a soldier; I know what it means to be declared MIA. I just wanted to be with her to comfort her, my mother is a strong woman, but she has to be shattered about my father."

Adrian got up from the couch and went to stand beside him, and then he lifted his head by holding his chin. "I understand but John needs you."

"Now he got you-"

"Stop right there, yes it is true, we now share the bed, but our love for you is on top of that, we need you without you this won't work!"

Kaidan throws himself into Adrian's arms again. Adrian was right John needs to stop the Reapers, and if he wanted a future for his mother, they are going to had to send these machines back the black hole where they came from together.

He let out a sigh, in Adrian's arms he felt better, but he also needed John, and as if he had called him with his thoughts John appeared at the door. "John."

John looked at him worried. "What's going on?"

"Go with him Kaidan; you need your husband-"

"No! I need both of you." Kaidan briefly gave John the same explanation he had given to Adrian.

"Oh no come here," John said, pulling him into a hug. "Ann is okay?"

"Yes and all thanks to you. Thank you."

"Honey you don't have to thank me, I love you mom. Don't lose hope about you dad, miracles happen, I knew it when God put to you in my way. Do you want to stay here? I can go down with Adrian and Liara-"

"No. I need to distract my mind, besides; I will not allow Liara to walk over Adrian."

"John Kaidan told me that he wanted to go with her mother, that you no longer needed him because you have me."

"What? Kaidan Alenko, you're my husband, you are the man I love, and I need you, no offense Adrian."

"I've not taken," Adrian approached the two of them extending his hands around them in a group hug then he kissing Kaidan's cheek. "You know how much we love you sweetheart, hang in there."

"Yes babe," John said, then he kissed them both. "I love you both, but you're everything to me, and you know that, neither replaces the other. Together we can win this war. I will kill these bastards I swear, so you can see you mother again, but I need you with me to do that, you are my rock."

"I know I'm not going anywhere. Thank you both for your support. John I just miss my mother. I just want her to be safe."

"I know, and she will be, no one is going to let anything happen to my mother in law. I will make sure of that"

"Commander," Joker said over the Comm

"Yes Joker."

"I need you in the CIC."

"I'm on my way. Kaidan-"

"I'll be fine, let's go."

The three made their way to the elevator. "I just hope everything goes well today."

"It will be," Adrian said grabbing his hand to kiss it.

"Hey babe, you sent a photo to, Kasumi?" John asks him.

"No, now that you mention it, it seems strange that a while ago I saw her, and Jack, and they didn't ask for it. Why?"

John scratched his head. "Well, I just saw Kasumi, and she gave me a look that made me feel violated!"

"What, you too? She did to me too!" Adrian said.

John looked at the two of them for a moment before looks up. "JOKER!"

* * *

**John.**

"All hands, full stop! Hostiles detected at the landing coordinates."

"Joker, what have you got?" John said while he was entering the CIC.

"Sensors show a Reaper Parked at the Shroud facility. It is no way you're going to be able to land a shuttle there."

"Get everyone assembled in the war room. I want eyes on the Shroud," John order him, then he walk out the CIC.

"Aye, aye sir."

"John-"

"Nothing is ever easy Kaidan."

"I know, but calm down."

"Yes John, you are very nervous, and you need to be relaxed for this. Kaidan and I will wait you at the Shuttle with ... Liara."

John nodded and then looked at Kaidan with love before moving on to the war room. Entering Mordin was already there. They were looking at a hologram Reapers, one he had not seen before.

"New form of reaper, Shepard. Using Shroud to poison Tuchanka's atmosphere, it is problematic," Mordin said.

"Cowards they're afraid to take us head on," wreav said.

"Primarch, we're going to need your help," John said a little annoyed with the situation. He knew the Reapers forces were in Tuchanka, but not something like this.

"That could be difficult. Our losses on Palaven have been catastrophic."

"You said you'd help. It's time to deliver," John said firmly right now with didn't feel the desire to people the play around with him, Victus said he help, is time to do it.

"What is it you need?" Victus ask him.

"A combined attack. Your people hit the Reaper with an airstrike. Wreav, at the same time your soldiers will be attacking from the ground. Together you can draw from the tower," John told them. He was not sure about this plan. It was a gamble, but it was the only plan that he had right now.

"Yes, a distraction. Small team can reach Shroud facility, finish synthesizing cure. We will need Eve to come with us." Mordin said.

John looked at the Reaper image while thinking seriously what to tell them. The mission would be more complicated than he thought, but he had no other choice but to go on and move forward, if he wanted to Krogan support. "Then it is now or never."

"Now. Today Krogan rise again," wreav said.

"Commander, incoming message marked urgent. I'll put in the Comm room for you," Traynor said.

"Now what?" John said walking towards the Comm room.

"Dalatrass? John said after enter the Comm room.

"Commander Shepard, we know you've reach Tuchanka, and, by now, I imagine Mordin Solus proposed using the shroud."

"Are you spying on us?" John asks her with suspiciously.

"Hardly. The shroud is the only viable course of action open to you. Commander, you can't allow the diplomatic pressures of this war to cloud your judgment. Do you honestly believe curing the genophage will end in lasting peace?"

"No, I don't. The Krogan are too violent, but I don't have a choice here," John said honestly. He knew the risk he was taking in curing genophage. All these days he had thought about it carefully, and he had decided to do it.

"Then allow me to offer you one…Years ago, our operatives sabotaged the Shroud facility to ensure what you're planning couldn't be done. Mordin will likely detect this malfunction and repair it, but if you ensure that he doesn't, then cure's viability will be altered just enough so that it fails. No one will notice the change. "

"You mean trick the Krogan?" John could not believe what she was proposing.

"They need not be any the wiser. Let Urdnot Wreav believe you fulfilled you promise."

"Mordin would never stand for that." He knew his friend; Mordin was too honorable to do something like that.

"How you deal with him is up to you Commander. We can provide you our very best scientists to build the Crucible…and the full support of our fleets."

"If, I sabotage the cure."

"Think about it, Commander. The choice is yours."

John looked thoughtful for a moment, every war takes sacrifice, but this was too much. The thing is he doesn't have another choice. He will have to deceive an entire race, only because he could not agree with Wrex, or maybe Eve was not going to let Wreav get away with it if he cures the genophage, whatever it is, now he had another way out, but he wasn't sure whether to take it or not.

* * *

A few minutes later he was approaching the shutter where everyone was waiting for him. John took one look at his husband, before entering the shutter, he wanted to tell him of the conversation he just had with Dalatrass, but Wreav was very close to them.

"I've spoken with the other clans. They're gathering on our sacred meeting ground at the Hollows. We'll rendezvous there, and take an armored convoy against the Reaper. After today, Krogan superiority will be obvious to everyone." Wreav said.

"It is a rare opportunity to improve galactic opinion of Krogan. Hope you use it wisely," Mordin told Wreav.

Then John looks an Adrian for a moment, before looks at the floor, thinking what to do. He couldn't look at them, thinking about the deceit he was about to do. But not for Wreav, if not for Eve she had so many hopes on that cure.

"Commander, you seemed troubled," Eva said nothing the concern on his face.

"There's just a lot on the line. I want this to go well," John lie walking away from her, he can't face her right now. She was worried about him, when he was about to destroy the only chance they had for the survival of their race.

"Have faith; No matter the adversity we face, some moments are destined to happen. This is one of them." Eva said.

"And then the galaxy will have a new power to reckon with," Wreav said.

"Wreav, its Jorgal Thurak! The Reapers are attacking the Hollows! Be ready for a fight!

"Hang on tight! We're heading in!" Cortez said.

As soon as the shuttle touches down they were greeted by hordes of Husks.

"Shepard, protect our flanks! I'll go pull the other clans out of the fire!"

"Everyone pick your targets and keep an eye on our six! Now move!

"They are coming!" Adrian said.

"Push forward doesn't let them get up here!" John orders them.

They rush down the stair s and he orders his squad member to cover behind each corner of the platform ahead of him. Then while Liara covers left and Adrian covers right Kaidan, and he hang back by the base of the stairs to safety pick off any Husk that get past them. Few minutes later they secure the landing area

"Good Job baby," John said smiling at him.

"Always," Kaidan said.

"And so it begins! History will show that clan Urdnot drew first Reaper blood," Wreav said.

John runs toward him. "It is no time for bragging. The airstrike is on the way," John said quickly.

"The female is safe, Shepard. Recommend haste, however—vital signs troubling," Mordin said.

"Who let the Salarian onto Tuchanka? They aren't welcome here!" Jorgal Thurak said.

"Multiple Krogan. Problematic," Mordin said.

John turns around to looks at them. "Who are you?"

"Jorgal Thurak. Our clan stretches back as long as there have been Krogan; unlike these Urdnot Whelps…I own varren who are older than any of them."

"Which just means you've been around too long, Thurak. You're weak and tired." Weave said.

"And wise enough to know Salarians can't be trusted."

"There's no time for this. Whatever grudge you have against Salarians ends right now," John said angry. A fight between them was the least he needed right now.

"You agree with this, Wreav? We don't forgive our enemies!"

"And we never will, but the time for revenge doesn't begin until I say is does."

"Enough! You can stay here and let old wounds fester as Krogan have always done…or you can fight the enemy you were born to destroy—and win a new future for our children. I chose to fight. Who will join me?" Eve said ending the discussion between them.

"I don't want to regret curing the genophage. Do you want this or not?" John said curtly, he had wanted to have supported Eva, but what he was planning to do, he could not be so cynical, and say that he would join her.

"Of course they do," Wreav said.

After that they took the armored convoy.

"Krogan ground convoy, this is turian wing Artimec. Our vector to the Shroud is locked. We're ten minutes out and counting."

"Copy that, Artimec. We're on our way, trying to make up lost time. Shepard out."

"I hope you're serious about avenging the genophage, Wreav. It would be a disaster for our people," Eve said.

"Our people were made for war. It's what they want," Wreav said.

"And you need to be the leader who tells them they're wrong."

"Krogan already spread war across galaxy before. Genophage was result. Must learn from that, Otherwise will share fate of ancestors," Mordin said.

"And would our ancestors forgive their enemies so easily?"

"What were the ancient Krogan like?" John asks wreav.

"Tuchanka wasn't always a wasteland. In the old times the Krogan were a proud people. We had dreams…a future to look forward to." Eve said.

"Until Salarian interference," Mordin said.

"No. we destroyed Tuchanka ourselves. Technology changed us. It made life too easy. So we looked for new challenges—and found them in each other. Nuclear war was inevitable."

'Maybe. But that didn't give anyone the right to unleash the genophage on us," Wreav said rancorous.

"You'll be caught in a vicious cycle if you try to avenge the genophage." John said, not that he would not want revenge if the Reapers win, but he knew that revenge not led to anything good. At least that's what he has learned from the kindness of his husband.

"As long as the rest of the galaxy thinks we want revenge, we'll have power. They'll fear us the way Krogan were meant to be feared."

"But what do you really intend to do, wreav?" Eve asks him

"That would be telling."

Then John looked thoughtful again. He was thinking about that damn deal again, and how much he wanted to tell Kaidan and Adrian about it, so they can give him advice.

"There's that looks in your again, Commander. What's troubling you?"

"Just thinking about Earth," he lies again.

"Your courage for my people will be remembered. You won't be alone in your fight."

"Why are we stopping," Weave ask.

They come out, and then John approached Kaidan. "I don't like this."

Adrian approached them. "What's going on John?"

"I don't know I'm going to speak with the scout, you ..." John looked towards Liara. "Liara!"

"Yes Shepard," she said join them.

"You're with us or you plan to stay behind?" John asked a little annoyed with the look she gas giving Adrian a while back.

"I am with you Shepard."

"You're with us, we are a team! Now, check the perimeter, I'll go talk with the scout." John squeezed his husband's hand. "Are you okay?" He could feel that his husband was here with them, but not completely, his mind was elsewhere.

Kaidan touch John's cheek fast. "Yes, go ..."

John gave him a smile and then looked at Adrian, and gave him a pat on the cheek quickly, enjoying the groan of frustration from Liara. He couldn't deny that he felt pleasure making her suffer a little after how badly she behaved with Adrian.

"Wreav, you and Mordin stay with Eve. It's looking ugly out here!"

"Okay Shepard, but you need to hurry it up."

John walks over to the scout. "What's the holdup?"

"The road's out. The convoy can't make it through."

"Dam it!" John touch his Comm. Turian wing Artimec, this is Shepard. We've been delayed-hold off your attack."

"Negative, Commander. Our approach is locked. The Reaper already knows we're here!" the pilot Turian said.

John looks up and saw them flying above them toward the Reaper.

"John An airstrike alone won't do it. We need to help them!"

"Dam it!" John walks to the Krogan scout ageing. "I don't care if we have to build a new road! We're going!"

"John! Adrian yells pointing up

"I've lost control! I can't pull up!" The pilot yells.

"John!" Adrian yells pushing him out the way, then he grab Kaidan falling to the floor when the ship crashed near them. John fell to the floor too.

"Shepard, what's happening?" Wreav ask him.

John dragged himself on the floor moving away from the smoke and the fire. "Wreav, get the female out of here now! Go!" John said over the Comm. After that he got up, and runs toward Adrian, and Kaidan. "You two are okay," John said grabbing Kaidan's hand.

"Yes, and you?"

"Yes…Adrian?"

"I'm okay."

"Liara?"

"Yes I'm okay…"

"Artimec do you copy?" John said over the Comm.

"We have to abort commander! That reaper's tearing us to pieces!"

"Understood! Saves you pilots we'll find another way!"

"Hey John is a tunnel over there could be a way out," Kaidan said to him while point to the tunnel.

"Get to it!"

Upon dropping into the ruins they moved forward. They find a slope leading them down then they take the left where they drop down into a pitch-black cavern. John saw a small chamber, they went in.

"Woo John looks at that," Adrian point to the wall.

"It fascinating I think. This painting suggests Krogan had an artistic side."

"Really Liara, the guy looks like he's laying down the law there," Adrian said trying to tease her.

"I didn't ask you?"

"Sorry-"

"No, you don't have to say I'm sorry. Liara just this one you can't stop being a bitch, and be a team player? "Kaidan said angrily.

"Kaidan-"

"No John, I'm tired of her comments with double meaning towards Adrian, and the look she has been given to him. Enough is enough I'm not in the mood to take it!"

"Liara Kaidan is absolutely right, is not the time or place for your misplaced comments. Adrian was only kidding with you."

"Then in which place we can talk? On the bed with the three of you, where three wallowing like-"

"I already said enough!" Kaidan said yelling with all the strength of his lungs.

"I should never have brought you Lira, let's move."

They backtrack out of the small chamber and follow the left wall. They find a slope leading them deeper into the ruins. They mark a sharp left at the base of the slope entering another small chamber. They make another sharp to the left this time they find a short tunnel; they keep walking down the tunnel around a right corner to find a fallen Ravager.

"What is that?" John asks them.

"Woo, I never and the litter time I had been awake saw something like that, but at least its dead." Adrian said.

"Shepard, if I didn't know better, I'd say we've seen this before."

"Yes John she is right," Kaidan said.

"You have John?" Adrian asks him.

"I'll be damned. This looks like some kind of rachni. "

"Okay I read some report about this," Adrian said.

"But I don't understand you killed their queen on Noveria," Kaidan said.

"This one's different. Mutated. Wreav, those rumors you heard were true. We've got rachni here."

"Yeah, we're seeing them, too. We'll deal with it later. Getting to that Shroud is our priority."

"Agreed. We're trying to find our way out."

"Make quick."

The path leading up to the bridge is wide open, save for a few large pieces of rubble. A massive structure along the area's left side sits inside a large depression. They move forward encounter in the path a few Ravager along with few cannibals.

"Be careful!"

John keeps his squad lined up the right ridge of the ruins and rush Reapers near the bright. "Take cover ," he order them to take cover behind the pillars along the right side, while he pick up off enemies from afar using weapons fire, and convention with his powers. After the fight they cross the bridge.

"The fight is not over yet," Adrian said, pointing out the group of cannibals which were waiting from them.

"Okay, use your singularity along with Liara in them Kaidan, and I can kill them when they are floating in the air."

"Understood Commander," Adrian said before kissing him fast, and them, staring to run for cover.

John shook his head, "He's a tremendous don't you think babe?"

"Yes, he reminds me of a bold commander, who did the same to me during missions."

"I wonder who that commander will be." John said grinning, and then kisses him fast before starting the fight again, next to his husband.

They fight for few minutes then when the brutes arrives John focus all of his squad members to attacks on it so they draw its attention. After it does, John sweeps out his position and attack it from behind to finish it off.

"Wreav you're right about Kairos! She's on the move."

"We've been taking about that, and-"

"What is going on?"

"Just an idea we can discussing it when you get out of there."

They make a left at the courtyard's far end and follow the path down and around to another wide-open space where the ground has given way and the ruins have fallen. Across a small chasm was a large passageway. They rush up along the left wall as the Reapers slowly pour out the passageway, and then he orders his squad to take cover atop the small steps along the left wall.

John keep Liara in one side, and Adrian in the other side, he was always close to his husband. They both take the center position and obliterate all of the Reapers from the perched position. Kaidan, and him focus on the Ravagers fists, then after they were dead, they help Liara, and Adrian, to continue moving forward.

They go to they go to the passage onto the next bridge. As they do, the ground begging to shake. A monstrous creature speeds by, slashing through the bridge as it changes the Krogan transport unit. The tremors they had been feeling a while back were due to the humongous thresher maw they saw depicted on the ruin's ancient walls.

They rush across the bridge and turn right at the other side. They went around the structure until they reach a large memorial.

"Damn John the Krogan did a number on this place," Kaidan said.

"Now I understand why they need the genophage," Adrian said.

John looks at with gaze full of remorse. "I know…let move…"

"John what is wrong," Kaidan asks him.

John pulls a Kaidan aside, and Adrian join them. He explain to them briefly the conversation that he previously had, and to his surprise they both supported any decision he is going to take which he still was not sure what it is.

"I'm with you John I don't agree but is the right thing to do I think," Kaidan said.

"Me too."

"That's all I need ... let move." John said, but he wasn't sure of the answer that his husband gave him, something in his eyes told John that Kaidan wasn't completely support him on this.

The memorial was round structure with a central pillar. Cannibals stalk both the far edge of the structure as they enter, so they take cover and wait for them to begin approaching.

After they kill them all they continue following the path down and around until reach a small, stepped drop. They hop down to catch a ride with the Krogan transport unit, and ride the transport all the way up to the base of the Shroud. In there they got out

"I hope we have another plan?" Kaidan said.

"Agree!" Adrian said.

"I know the odds don't usually mean much to us…but I don't think even we can make it to that tower," Liara said.

"We're not leaving here until the genophage is cured!" Wreav said.

"Then I hope this idea you were talking about is a good one," John said.

"It's not mine. It's hers."

"Kalros. We summon her to the Reaper," Eve said.

"Would that even work?" John asks her.

"Already discussed strategy, just need to distract Reaper, draw it from tower while cure synthesized, released."

"What makes you so sure she'll come?" John asked.

"Legends say she is the mother from which all other thresher maws spawn. This is as much her home as ours."

"Every living thing on this planet knows how to kill, and kill well. Her more than most," Wreav said.

"We flew through the Omega 4 relay and survived. We can do this."

"I didn't think a human could have that kind of courage," wreav said.

"I told you my husband is especial Wreav," Kaidan said proudly.

John smile at his husband then looks back a wreav. How would we summon her?"

"The tower was built in an arena devoted to Kalros glory. The Salarians through her would scare away intruders. There two maw hammers there, the largest in existence. I you can activate the, Kalros will come. That should distract the Reaper," Eve explain.

"Meanwhile, laboratory nearby, will finish synthesizing cure," Mordin said.

"We know why we're here and what's at stake, so let's make it happen."

"Shepard…just remember who's side you're on."

John look back, move Ravagers arrived.

"I can handle them! Go!"

"See you on the other side."

"Stay alive, Shepard. Will have cure ready," Mordin said.

"Let's get in there."

* * *

John main goal was to activate the two hammers. One was on the far right; the other was on the far left. Before John could approach them, though, large brutes attack him. Instead of engaging the Brutes, John focus he squad on the nearby enemies while he print past them at full speed, and make a beeline to the first hammer on the left. The Reaper try to stomp John as he approach it, but it miss. John activates the left hammer, then sprint past any Brute in his way toward the far hammer.

John focuses on the second hammer and sprint toward it. He activate, and the thresher maw comes just a Eve planned. John saw John, and Kaidan running towards him. "GO!"

"But John-"

"Kaidan I will be fine…go now…" They left.

Eve's plan worked the thresher maw destroys the Reaper and allows John to rush to the facility and rendezvous with Mordin and eve. Adrian and Kaidan followed him inside.

"Mordin is the cure ready." John yells at Mordin.

"Yes. Loaded for dispersal in two minutes, but Eve is dead," Mordin said.

"What happened?"

"Stress sampling too intense. It was too much trauma. I wanted to stop. She refused. It was her decision."

"A lot of people died today, Mordin. There's nothing we can do," John said hopefully that Mordin; desist from the idea of curing the genophage.

"Female was stabilizing force for Krogan. The implications of wreav as lone Krogan leader…problematic."

John saw a part of the wall fell near them. "Dammit!" John yells.

"Control room at top of Shroud tower I must take elevator up."

"You're going up there," John said pointing towards the tower.

"Mordin that's suicide," Kaidan to him.

"Sorry Kaidan I need to go up there, reading at lab suggests temperature malfunction could affect cure viability. I need to adjust settings manually."

"It's too dangerous, Mordin. We need to get out of here," John said.

"Yes and fast…Mordin please stop this," Adrian said to him.

"No. Temperature variance could destroy cure! Time running out! Have to go up."

Then John gave a quick look at Kaidan, then he lower his head for a second, he felt ashamed of what he was about to do, but he had no other choice. With Eva dead, Weave was dangerous. "Mordin… you're not going up."

"You are not concerned for my safety. Concerned I might discover something? Sabotage? But whose? Ah," Mordin turns his head looking a John. "Why, Shepard? That desperate for Salarian aid? Or that afraid of Krogan?" Mordin then start to walk to the elevator.

"John followed him. "Every time we've talked about this before, you've defended the Genophage! How can you change your mind now?"

"I made a mistake!" Mordin scream at him while he turned around, to face John. "I made a mistake…focused on big picture made of little pictures. Too many variables. I can't stop now. Gone too far. Eve is dead. Krogan deserve a cure. Kaidan you've always been a wise man, even your Adrian, Krogan deserve a chance."

Then Adrian approached him. "Do they? Has Wreav proven that the Krogan can be trusted? I don't know a lot about this, and you know why, but the conversations I've had with Wreav…he scare me…he is not reliable, we are going to end up in another war."

"Mordin, you know me you know which side I am, but this time I agree with them," Kaidan said.

"Wreav's attitude is troubling…"

"Without Eve to hold him in check, he'll come after the turians…" John said.

"And the Salarians, and if you go up there to die, you won't be able to stop him," Adrian said finishing John's sentence.

"Eve would have stopped him."

"Eve isn't here," John said.

"No. I suggest we let Krogan believe dispersal was a success. Ensure alliance. I will need to disappear to keep story accurate. Wreav will think I died at tower curing genophage. "

"Doing what need to be done," Adrian said.

"Will also inform the Dalatrass of the deception."

"Good. Here are the coordinates for the Crucible project. We can use your help building it," John said to him.

"Thanks you, Shepard, and you two too. Too eager to atone. Would have compounded error. Glad you all were here."

"Hey someone else might've gotten it wrong," Adrian said.

John looked at Kaidan. "Kaidan-"

"I don't want to talk about this, but let's go, now is your turn to lie to wreav," Kaidan said turning around to head for the exit.

Adrian approached John, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm a liar, and my husband is ashamed of me . Yes I have never felt better. Let's go."

John witnessed Eva's funeral quietly while wreav and his people paid tribute, his guilt was growing with each passing minute, and Adrian seemed to notice, because he grabs his hand, squeezing it. Wreav approached him, and the two walked away to speak.

"Wouldn't be a war without a funeral," Wreav said

"I'm sorry for her lost. You can never know who'll survive war and who won't."

"Usually it's the strongest, but without Maelon's research, I guess she didn't have a chance, did she? It was a shame about the pyjuk thought-Mordin."

"He wouldn't have had it any other way. And I'm sure wherever he is…he's putting in a good word for us." John lied to him.

"It too bad he wasn't a Krogan. History can't show that a Salarian cured the genophage."

"Then who did?" John asks him a little upset with his words.

"The only Krogan who was left standing; I may end up being more famous than you, Shepard. No matter. You lived up to your word now I'll do the same. Tell the turians we're more than happy to come show them how to win a war. The Krogan already killed one reaper, didn't we?" They shared a handshake, and then he met with Adrian. They left the temple toward the shutter without a word.

Within the shutter, John sat leaning his head and closing his eyes, which were burning with tears contained. Kaidan was next to Adrian idly looking down quietly. This time there was no encouraging words to him from his husband, just a terrible silence. He understood him, Kaidan wasn't like him. His husband didn't have the cold blood for situations like this as he does, but he still was surprised that Kaidan had killed the general in Omega that was the only time I'd seen him do something crazy.

John looked sideways, when he felt that Adrian sat beside him, and grabbed his hand. John could no longer hold back the tears. At the moment, he felt like a monster. The Krogan are celebrating, celebrating something that would never happen.

"Hey.."

"I'll be fine."

"I am with you."

"I know."

* * *

**Adrian**

Adrian was feeling angry at Kaidan for the first time and he wasn't going to keep quiet about it. He knew that today it wasn't a good day for him that Kaidan was going through a terrible situation, but he din't liked the way he gave his back to John a few moments ago, he acted like a jerk, and he was going to tell him.

Both came out of the elevator to the cabin. "Kaidan I'm talking to you." Adrian said as they entered the room, realizing that he was ignoring him.

"Adrian, I'm not in the mood. I just want to take a shower and go to bed I have a strong headache."

"First you are going to hear me," Adrian said, grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"I didn't like the way you behaved with him."

"Do I have to remind you that John is my husband? I treat my husband as I please."

Those words stung him deeply. "Then acts like one!" He snaps at him.

"Adrian I warn you-"

"What? John needs you now more than ever. He needs your support not your cold shoulder!" Adrian yells at him angry.

Kaidan walked away from him. "Do he? John is used to do this, he doesn't need me. Either way you gave him your support!"

"Damn you Kaidan! It is not the same fucking shit!"

"Adrian!"

"Sorry, but you're behaving like a fucking jerk with him. I Know I wasn't alive when you two meet, and maybe by then he was a cold heartless man, but now he is a completely different man and you know that. What he did today he didn't do it because he wanted to, but because he had no other choice, and it affected him deeply. I can give him my support, but it is not me who he need, if not the man who has been with him all this time, you are the man who John would give his life for."

"He would give his life for you too. He loves you too."

"That's not the point; you are the man for whom John lives. Dammit Kaidan doesn't turn your back at him. It hurts me to see John as I saw him today, and he wanted your hands not mine grabbing his, giving John the support he needs right now, or you don't love him? "

"I adore John!"

"Then show it!"

"I'm sorry-"

"It's no me who you have to apologize to. Now I'll tell you something, if you distrust me, and you are thinking I want to take John away from you then I'm going to walk out of your life-"

"No," Kaidan said quickly grabbing his hand. "No Adrian. I don't think that, I'm not myself today." Then Kaidan kissed him.

And Adrian didn't resist the kiss and kiss him as well. "I love you babe, you know that, but I have to tell you when you're wrong, and it hurts me to fight with you."

Kaidan stared at him. "That is why; I couldn't help falling in love with you."

Adrian heard the elevator and walked away from Kaidan. "I'll leave you two alone, take something for that headache." Adrian met up with John at the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You two need to talk, I'll be in the post observation room," Adrian said, before kissing him and leave the room, but waited a moment outside. He didn't take the elevator until he hears Kaidan, ask forgiveness to John.

Then Adrian, listen to John break down to his husband, and that he couldn't bear to hear it then he take the elevator. Adrian couldn't deceive himself. He loved Kaidan with a raw passion, but he had fallen in love with his other self too, and not as a brother, so it broke his heart, seeing him crying on the shuttle.

Maybe he was attracted to the fact they liked the same things, and they were the same; therefore, they understood each other fully. Adrian knew that in the eyes of the world, many think that is insane, or sin they are together, but he doesn't see it like that. They didn't come from the same mother maybe that would have made a difference.

Yes, the two shared their DNA, but there wasn't a family relationship between them, which is why he allowed himself to feel what he was feeling, for that wonderful man. For too many John as a jerk, but like Kaidan, Adrian only see a man struggling to save us all, and he is going to give his full support in anything he does.

Adrian came out of the elevator to the post observation room. Garrus was with Liara drinking, he was going to turn around, but he told himself, he does not have to run away from her.

"Great just look who just got here the boyfriend of the two stupidest human in the galaxy."

"Liara is enough!" Garrus said.

"Let her Garrus, she's hurt, I can understand that, it has to hurt to know that the man you want prefers to sleep with his clone, that with her."

"Oh, fuck you!" She says and then got up from his chair to leave the room furiously.

"You're bad, but she deserved it!" Garrus said.

Adrian served himself a drink, and sat down to talk with Garrus, with a triumphant smile. The two talked for hours. He was fascinated by the stories Garrus as archangel. He could listen to it for hours, and to his surprise Garrus liked his company too.

A while later John entered the room. Garrus said goodbye to them, and then leaves the room. Adrian was going to say something, but John interrupted him by grabbing his shoulders, and lifting him off the chair to give him a deep kiss. He just spends his arms around him and responds to the kiss with the same intensity.

"Thanks," John said between kisses.

"Why?"

"Kaidan told me what you said to him," John said unable to stop kissing him.

"Where is Kaidan?" Adrian said breaking the kiss.

"He fell asleep. Adrian you're wonderful, you're everything I'm not. I want to be like you."

Adrian broke the kiss and turn around. "Do not say stupid things John." Those words touched him deeply.

John hugs him from behind. "They are not stupid thing. What you told Mordin down in Tuchanka was as if you had completed my own sentence. You're all that Kaidan want what I want to be. Yes you and me are one, but damn your soul is clean like Kaidan, and that's what drives me crazy about my husband, and now what is driving me crazy about you."

Adrian laughed and turned around. "Fool, you are a wonderful man, you just don't see it. You feel better?"

"Yes and no," John turned away from him, and went to get a drink. "The support Kaidan is all I need of course yours too, but I know I got it. I can't dine you that still hurt what I just did."

Adrian sat in the chair again. "Don't think about it. John I want to ask you something."

"Whatever you want," John said, and stood in front of him.

Adrian grabbed John's waist pulling him. "I want to tattoo the initials of you two on my chest," Adrian said, while playing with the belt of John's pants.

"Okay, when we go down to the citadel. Come here."

Adrian stood up and hugged John tightly. "John..."

"Yes."

"I love you."

John smiled. "I love you too."

Adrian then put down his glass and also John to kiss him again. Adrian pulls out John's shirt from his pants to get his hands inside and feel his skin. "John."

"Yes…"

"I hope Kaidan's mom like me too."

"After the surprise, of course she will love you Adrian, who wouldn't love you."

"Liara?"

"That's the thing; I think what happens to Liara is that she is in love with you."

"You think so?"

"Oh yes ... I catch her staring at you with lust."

"Well, my heart is busy, with Kaidan, and you."

"Let's go to out cabin, I don't like to live Kaidan alone when he don't feeling well."

"I hate those headaches."

"Between you and me will take care of him."


	40. Stand-off

John was slowly waking up, after a restless night caring for his husband he spent his arm around his husband's waist still drowsy but found only an empty space. "Kaidan," he muttered.

Adrian turned him over then snuggled next to him. "Looks like our man got up earlier than us," Adrian said burying his face in his neck, and passing his hand over John's waist.

"Adrian I better get up, I want to see Kaidan... ah...Adrian," John moaned when Adrian entered his hand inside his underwear. He was going to say something, but Adrian seals his lips with his. "Adrian...Kaidan." But Adrian was kissing him anxiously.

"I want to be with you. I want to fuck you so bad, please John," Adrian said pushing John's underwear down exposing his cock.

John couldn't refuse when Adrian climbed on top of him and started to kiss his neck. He just entered his hand inside his underwear stroking his ass. Adrian kissed him again, and this time he responded to the kiss with more passion. He moaned between his lips as he felt his cock poking him over his underwear.

"Maybe I'm being selfish... I just... I wanted to have you to myself for a moment," Adrian muttered between his lips.

"I don't think Kaidan is going to be angry," John said pushing his underwear down. He moaned as he felt Adrian's cock brush against his. It was exciting to feel his own body giving him pleasure. Then when Adrian went down slowly until reaching his cock he couldn't do anything but bite his lower lip tightly, and put his hand on Adrian's head. Now he knew why Kaidan loved when he gave him a blowjob, but he chose not to compare because he couldn't tell the difference.

Adrian was using the same techniques that he used with Kaidan. "Ah yes... Adrian suck me like that. Yes it fell so good. Ahhh," John moans.

Adrian play with his balls while he was sucking the tip of his cock, and with his other hand he stroked himself. John moans were making him lose control.

A few minutes later, John could not take much more. "Adrian I'm too close!"

Adrian sucks it once more before releasing it, and then ran his tongue over his upper lip. "Hmm John, Kaidan is right you are tasty."

"I guess you too, come here."

Adrian gets back up seizing his lips with demand as he reached the bottle of lubricant. "Give me your hand."

John did, and Adrian put lubricant on it, then John lower his hand toward Adrian's cock smearing lubricant on it, but instead of released it he quickly began to rub it. His hand was slipping with the lubricant making his hand rub on it faster. John hears Adrian moans loudly as he was moving his hips in rhythm with his hands. John rolls his eyes upwards in pleasure to feel his cock slip between his hand.

"Fuck John!"

"Do you like this?"

"Yes... but if you don't stop, you are going to make me cum!"

John bit his lip before releasing it. Adrian spread his legs and entered him hard. "Fuck Adrian!" Now he can understand Kaidan when he said that he was big.

John patted his ass hard then squeezed. "Yes go deeper Adrian."

"I was trying to be nice, but if that's what you want here I go." Adrian throw hard on him, "Fuck your ass is amazing not like Kaidan, but amazing!"

John grabbed his cheek bringing his lips to his, to kisses him hard. "Grab my cock!" John demanded between his lips.

Helplessly John thought about his husband and took a quick glance at the door while he was kissing Adrian. He didn't want Kaidan to arrive right now; tonight he would be only his.

"John are you still here with me?"

"Ye ... sorry I couldn't help to think about Kaidan."

"You you're enjoying it?"

"Yes... Yes." John said focusing his attention on him again. He enveloped himself in the passion of the moment, while Adrian gave pleasure to his body. He doesn't know how long it went by until Adrian gave the signal, and the two were joined in a cry of pleasure as they reached the orgasm together. Adrian tumbled down on top of him, breathing heavily as he was doing too. John put his arms around him, stroking his back.

A few minutes later John gave him a soft kiss, "Okay let's take a quick shower. I really want-"

"I know!" Adrian said, rolling to the side.

"You're angry?"

"No! I also want to see him."

"Good!"

A while later the two came out of the elevator to the mess room. Kaidan was sitting having coffee with a data-pad in his hand. John quickly approached him. "Babe, why didn't you wake us up?" John ask him before kissing him.

"The two were fast asleep. I didn't have the heart to do it especially after you two spent the night taking care of me, but you didn't miss me too much. Do you?"

"Why do you say that?" John asks him confuse.

"I'm not saying, you have a hickey on your neck that wasn't there yesterday, that it's telling me a lot," Kaidan said looking intently at Adrian.

John couldn't help but blush and rub his neck. he was feeling guilty. "Babe I'm sorry-"

"Oh, don't be. I'm not in the mood for that; I am very worried about my father and my mother." Kaidan got up from the chair. "I'll be in the cabin."

Adrian stopped him holding his hand. "Kaidan-"

"Not now," Kaidan said, pulling away from him.

"Kaidan babe stays with us," They looked at each other for a moment. "Don't go let have breakfast together, I'll cook for you."

"Kaidan Yes, I'll take a cup of coffee, and leave you two alone if that is what you want."

Kaidan let out a sigh. "No Adrian don't go. I'm sorry I'm being a jerk. I feel a bit overwhelmed is all."

John hugged his husband. "Is okay is understandable that you feel that way."

"Kaidan it was my fault, I had never been alone with him. I couldn't contain myself. I shouldn't have done it, knowing what you're going through."

"Is okay, I'm not angry," Kaidan said tightly squeezing his husband.

"Sit with Adrian; I will prepare your favorite breakfast."

"John, sit down with him, I'll do it."

John smiled at Adrian and nodded, then sat next to his husband at the table holding his hand. "Hey when we get to the Citadel, and after I talk to the Salarian Councilor we can spend the afternoon and evening in the apartment alone just the two of us."

Kaidan looked toward Adrian. "Not alone, with Adrian too."

"Whatever you want babe, but I can't stand to see you like this."

"It just I'm worried about Antonio too."

"Oh, why?" John didn't like that.

"Well, if Udina is dirty, Antonio is in danger.' He is my friend I don't want anything to happen to him."

John took his hand to Kaidan's cheek he doesn't want to talk about Antonio right now. "Forgive me, I should have been strong, and tell Adrian no. I get dragged by desire. Adrian is-"

"Like you, pushy, daring, horny bastard, insatiable in bed"

"Damn babe! I'm like that?"

"Yes you are and that is what makes me fall in love with you too. Don't worry. Adrian alone is fun in bed."

John looked at his lips; he couldn't hold the desire to kiss it, and he did he kissed him slowly. "He is more fun than me?" John muttered between his lips.

"Yes." John bit him hard. "John it was a joke!"

"I know, it was just in case. I love you babe, never doubt my love for you."

"I don't doubt."

A few minutes later the three were calm at the table eating breakfast. Kaidan was laughing, and to John that was a relief. He felt guilty for that moment of pleasure when his husband was feeling sad, anxious, about what was going on with his family. But it was impossible to say no to your own self when you knew you could be so insistent. Kaidan was right in what he said about Adrian the man was fun in bed.

Then the three went down to engineering, Diana wanted to talk to him. John didn't like reporters, but she was getting support for the war. There was one thing he didn't like about her, and it was the way she looked at his husband ... with lust.

"Commander I'm glad to see you, and well accompanied," She said looking at Kaidan.

"Hey, eyes elsewhere," Adrian said quickly.

John could not help but smile, Adrian had taken the word of his mouth. "Diana, you wanted me here so let's do this fast, we are arriving to the Citadel soon, and I have things to do."

"You've just implemented a cure for the Genophage. Millions of Krogan will start fighting the Reapers. What do you say to people who think humanity is starting another Rachni War and Krogan Rebellions?"

John thought for a moment what to say to her, he could not tell that this was Krogan redemption when he just deceives them. "We all know our history. But this isn't 1,400 years ago."

"But if the genophage is gone, what makes these Krogan different from the ones that rebelled?"

"Allers, de Krogan have no warships. If the Reapers focus on them, they could be wiped out. Combining their infantry with the Turian fleet is a huge asset. And both parties know it. "

"Are you concerned about possible Krogan retribution on Palaven or Sur'Kesh?"

"Allers, the Krogan know their mission. They'll have their hands full fighting the reapers."

"There it is, straight from Commander Shepard. Until tomorrow, this is Diana Allers. Goodnight and stay strong. Okay. I'll cut that together with the rest of the segment, but before I send it to Command for approval, I want Alenko to answer some question."

"Me, about what?

"Well, the Commander is a very popular man, and you are his husband, people want to know, how and when you two got married, and it is true that all three of you share a marriage-"

"Enough Allers, your job is Cerberus, and get us support for the war, our personal life does not leave this ship!" John said firmly.

"But Commander People wants to know when the single most wanted man in the galaxy married, and why no one knew anything about it. Also is, Adrian, nobody knows where he came from, we all know you had no brothers"

"I said enough!"

"John," Kaidan put his hand on his chest and smiled at Allers. "Allers, this is not the time, maybe after the war we can talk about it. Focus your attention in what is important right now, the war."

"Well, since is you ask me that, okay I'll drop the subject for now ..."

After that they left the room. "I don't like the way she looks at you Alenko," John said.

"Yes, and worst of all, the smile that you gave her," Adrian said.

"Oh God... You two are-"

"Commander," Joker interrupted to Kaidan.

"Yes."

"I have trouble communicating to the Citadel. You need to come here."

"I'll be right there Joker. Kaidan this issue is not forgotten, I will let loose for now. Now let's see what is happening on the Citadel."

* * *

"Alliance control, this is SSV Normandy, are we cleared to descend? Alliance control, this is Normandy, we're headed to Bay 1-4, Zakera Ward. Are we cleared to descend?"

"This is no good," Kaidan said.

"Yes I don't know what the hell's going on down there? Even if there were a station malfunction, they'd have backups online," Joker said.

Adrian looks at John. "I got a bad feeling about this, Joker check emergency channels. I'm sure someone must be trying to send an emergency message if, something is going on. "

"Shepard, I'm sorry to say this, but the man can replace you at any time, good thinking second Commander Shepard."

John just smiled every day I was passing by John felt more proud of Adrian.

"Hey! Yeah, this is Joker. Uh-huh. Yeah, no kidding. Commanders, there's a communication from Thane. He says it's important. Think you'll want to hear this."

"Put him through Joker," Kaidan said.

"Shepard, Kaidan. The citadel is under attack. Cerberus troops are everywhere, and they're in control of the docks."

"Are you safe?" John asks Thane.

"No. I had to evade their commandos at the hospital. I'm in a presidium storefront."

"Thane the Antonio makes it out?" Kaidan asks him.

"We got separated. He said he had to protect the Council. I'm going to C'sec headquarters."

"Why C-sec headquarters?" John asks him.

"It's been compromised, and C-sec's response depends on it. As long as Cerberus is holding the headquarters, they have the station."

John looks at Adrian and Kaidan for a moment before turns to the exit. All right, Joker—get is away from the docks and close to C-sec HQ. We'll deploy in the shuttle."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

Quickly the three went to the elevator, then to the locker room to change. John was teasing a moment with Adrian, as he helped him put his armor on, which incidentally was the same as he was wearing.

"You two can stop joking, this is serious Antonio may be in danger."

"You are very concerned about Antonio?" Both Shepard asked simultaneously.

"Seriously!" Kaidan said, watching the two intently.

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" They both said at the same time again.

"That... the two are talking at the same time, and to top it all, you two have the same uniform!"

Both Shepard's looked at each other, and then they approached Kaidan kissing his cheek. "Your ex will be fine," Adrian said.

"Yes babe."

"Oh God, I love you both, but the two are just jealous, poor me with Antonio is on the ship."

"What? John, you're going to have Antonio in the Ship? I thought the by now you'd changed your mind about that."

"Oh God, I wait for you two in the shuttle," Kaidan said quickly leaving the room.

"John ... you can't do that. The man is in love with our Kaidan. You've seen the way he looked at him in the hospital"

"Adrian I know, but I need all the help I can get, the man is good at combat. Antonio's second human specter, he can help me with affairs of the Alliance that I didn't want to do, anyway, I don't know if he wants to work for me. The Major would have to be under my command."

"Oh, he will."

"Are you sure?"

"Damn John, he wants Kaidan!"

"Hey," John drew Adrian around his waist towards him, then grabbed his cheeks with both hands, forcing Adrian's gaze to him. "Nobody is going to take our Kaidan from us. Antonio now don' have a single Shepard as competition, now he has two Shepard, and you and I know what we are cable of do for Kaidan."

"John but-"

"It's time to start having some of my evil side. Do you understand? "

"Yes John."

"Okay let's go, our husband is waiting for us."

The three entered the shuttle, sitting beside Kaidan as they arrived. John grabbed his husband's hand squeezing. He knew Kaidan was too good to not be worried about Antonio, but that didn't stop for him for feeling jealous about the man. Adrian was right, Antonio would not reject the opportunities to work in Normandy, and John didn't believe that the Major was so stupid to pass up an opportunity like that.

Many wanted to work alongside the great Commander Shepard, but as Adrian said, the Major also had a very good reason not to reject the offer, Kaidan, but he didn't know what was waiting for him inside the ship if he even tries at move on his husband.

When the Shuttle was arriving, the three stood in front of the door. The Lz was hot as Cerberus forces fiercely engage and quickly overwhelmed C-sec force.

"Okay, people! Coming in hot! Get to cover! John order them after the shuttle touches down, and he saw that the area between them and the Citadel entrance was full of Cerberus soldiers.

Since there was three long avenues leading up to the Citadel, entrance, John assign one route to Adrian, and Kaidan, and he takes the center lane using the small partitions as cover, and he use close-quarter to take downs whenever possible. John focuses his fire on the turret at the far end with combination of power in gun fire, while Kaidan and Adrian rush up the left and right lanes, taking care of business from about.

"Kaidan I need your help," John said over the Comm.

"Yes…"

"Use you overload in the Turret I do the rest."

"Yes Sr."

"Adrian, use you singularity most is possible."

"Yes…Commander."

John then faces several Combat Engineers and Centurions along the way, but with his squad spread out evenly across all there lanes, the number of enemies John face was manageable. After the area was clear of enemies John approaches Commander Bailey who had been injured in the fight prior to their arrival.

"Shepard, I saw those Cerberus troops on you. I though you done for."

John notices the he take one in the gut, but immediately saw Kaidan, apply medical gel on him. "Bailey? What are you doing here?"

"Getting my ass shot off trying to retake headquarters. Cerberus took it in the first push. We got to kick them out there. Everyone in C-sec flying blind without the network."

"How bad the situation? Do you know if the Councilors are alive?" Kaidan ask him.

Bailey get up with John help from the floor. "They split up. I'll know more if I can access a terminal inside."

"Can you get us in?" Adrian asks him.

"Bailey turn to the door. "I'll get the door if no one interrupts me with a built this time."

They enter the room that was clear of enemies, and Bailey sits down to work in the terminal.

"Here we go. C'sec network access, courtesy of Cerberus."

"How's that going to help?" John asks him.

"Cerberus has control of the main channel, but I can set a new one. Without it, our people have no plan and no chance. Hello…"

"What have you got?" John asks him

"A warning from Councilor Esheel. She's supposed to be here, meeting with the executor. 'This move may provoke retaliation…' Well, that's an understatement. If she's inside, she's in trouble."

John gets a little angry about that. "Why would the councilor be meeting with the executor?

"Usually it means someone big's about to be prosecuted. I guess that someone had Cerberus friends."

"Hmm…John the councilor mentions Udina…But that's insane. I mean this man sold us in the past…the he even have this kind of pull?" Kaidan asked.

"You know who'd have the answer to that? The councilor," Bailey replay back.

John couldn't believe what his ears was hearing and felt even angrier. "The councilor's in there surrounded by Cerberus? Who put together that security detail?"

"Well, until an hours ago, this place was as safe as it got, Nobody expected something on this scale. We need to find the councilor and get her out of here. She has got to know more about who's behind this." Bailey said.

Adrian approached John. "Relax Commander, is not Bailey's fault."

John nodded. "Sorry...Bailey."

"I understand the situation is stressful." Bailey said.

"The councilor could be in the executor's office. It's a fairly defensible position, I think that is where we need to go John," Kaidan his husband.

"I'm on it," John said moving away.

"Just a sec…" Bailey turn on his omni-tool also John. "There. Now we can talk by omni-tool. Go!"

"Thane that you hear all that?"

"Yes. I'm nearing the building, running is difficult. I'll try to get to you."

"Okay let move…"

They pass through the double doors and enter the C'sec lobby. They get the jump on two Assault Troopers near the lobby's far end, so they take them out quickly. This alert the other Cerberus troops up the stairs on the left, so they take cover behind the couches.

"Okay Adrian I want you to use you singularity to knock they shields off; then I we open fire, Kaidan babe use you reave on them."

"Yes."

"Wait one more thing…I need-" John was interrupted with two kisses on each side of the cheek. "Nice... Okay now!"

With this tactic the guards were easily defeated, and then they moved to the top. They rush to the combat Engineer. They outgun him easily with John superior numbers.

Shortly after going up the stair, a small groups of Assault troopers staring to drop in, from the level above them. John just took one looks to Adrian and Kaidan, and they knew what to do. Adrian creates a singularity field, and the soldiers were falling on it, while Kaidan, and him make them fly with their conventions of powers.

John inform Bailey to the situation before enter the other door. The next room, it was flooding under an active sprinkler system, and they slowly approach the center table. A Guardian was standing with pounce on another unsuspecting enemy, so John eliminates him before he knows they were in the room.

When the Guardian drops a Centurion comes rushing into the room from the distant hall, they open fire as they approach. "Adrian go to the left," John order.

"On it."

"Kaidan go to the short flight of steps on the right," He orders Kaidan so he can engage the other Centurion and Combat Engineer in the far right corner. John takes cover behind the partition on the right and he lends Kaidan a helping hand. They tackle the turret in tandem with use of power combos to quickly dispatch the machine gun.

As they travel down the hall, John looks left to find another combat engineer working on a wall console, they take him down quickly, and then John shoots the console's latch to unlock it. After the lid was open up, John activate the switch inside the console to unlock the elevator.

"Okay let enter the elevator. You two okay."

"Yes," Kaidan respond.

They enter the elevator Bailey as him if was any survivors in there, but unfortunately, they only saw body's scattered everywhere.

"Cerberus soldiers are cruel," Adrian said.

"You know that, don't let this get to you Adrian," Kaidan said.

John was surprised, it was usually Kaidan who was terrified of all that, but it seems that his husband was getting used to it all, it was sad to think that Cerberus ones cared about humanity, now humanity was only a hindrance in their malevolent plans.

"I hope you put an end to this Commander," Kaidan said.

"We will babe, the three together."

"Like a family, right John?" Adrian said.

"Yes Adrian as the family we are right now," John replay.

After exit the elevator they find another short hallway in shambles. They turn right at the hall's end, and use the small room to circumvent the malfunctioning door. This leads them ti another hallway with three Cerberus soldiers with their backs to them. John and Adrian rush to them in use a melee attack on two of them, while Kaidan follow by a close-range head shot on the other.

"Nice babe," Said Adrian.

"What I have my talents too."

"Yes you do babe," John said taking a glance at his ass. "

Adrian looked at Kaidan's ass too. "Agree!"

"For God's sake stop looking at my ass!"

The three laughed then they make left to the next area. John saw the Executor's office at the far end. They move forward then they take cover behind the wall separating the kitchen from the dining room. This depot gives them perfect cover and a great view of the incoming Assault troopers and Centurion on the far side, near the stair. They engage the enemy, then John rush outside the kitchen leaving his squash there, he position himself behind one of the tall supports in the hallway.

By taking cover in the hall, John gets a better view of the enemy and he could stop them more quickly from attempting to flank him via the hallway. Kaidan, and Adrian in the kitchen and dining room were fleetly engage Cerberus, John then split their fire, and create an opening for him to blow them away from his position.

After the fight they finally go through the far door and upstairs and enter the Executor's office.

"Bailey, looks like they got the executor and two Salarian bodyguards," John said.

"Damn. All right, keep searching. If you don't see the council's body, don't count her out yet."

John saw Kaidan move to the window, he approach him then he saw back down on the dining room area below the councilor come out from her hiding spot.

"Found her, she looks unharmed."

"Get her somewhere safe!"

Before John can reach her, however a strange man interferes. He threatens to kill the councilor, and John rush down in time to hold him up.

"Don't even think about it," John said pointing at the guy.

"Shepard. He's going to kill us all."

"That remains to be seen," John said.

"I mean Udina. He's staging a coup. The other councilors are headed for a trap," that Salarian councilor said.

John looks a Kaidan, and Adrian enter the room. "Three-on-one pal. It's over."

"No, Now its fun," Kai leng said.

The strange assassin, was going to release a blast from his palm when Thane appeared and pointed his gun at him, then the two fought for a bit. John could do nothing but watch them fight, as he and his squad pointed to the assassin while giving protection to councilor.

Then the assassin uses his cloak, disappearing for a moment in from of their eyes, to appear again, and stab Thane, with his sword before escaping.

"Thane!

John follows him, but he jumps escaping in a shuttle that was wetting for him. John turns his attention to Thane, who had gone out. John attempted to apply medicinal gel. "How bad is it?"

"I have time. Catch him."

"Shepard? What's going on up there?"

"Thane needs medical help fast, and I need to take care of an assassin."

"He must be going after the rest of the Council. "

"Get the word out—Udina's trying to seize power. I've got to get to the councilors."

"They're being taking to a shuttle pad on the presidium. Start driving—I'll try to raise them on the comm."

They hop into the shuttle and give chase, but the assassin pounces on the car mid flight and disable it. The shuttle crashes into the presidium.

After the shuttle crashes, they stop in the presidium. John encounter the enemy's Kaidan and he encounter in Omega the Phantoms.

"Adrian stays away for them, Kaidan and me encounter them in Omega they are dangerous. Okay Kaidan disable they shields, Adrian you know what to do but this time use you stasis and them."

"Yes…"

"Okay let move…"

They stay behind the planters for cover and use power to slow them down. After the Phantoms were gone, they used the same tactics to eliminate the nemesis troops. Later they leap across the small gap into the next section. John orders his crew to take cover behind the parked shuttle on the left, and behind the planter on the right. Ones again the Phantoms and the Nemesis were gone, they turn they attention to the Cerberus troopers.

* * *

A while later they finally manager to catch up with Udina, and the rest of the council, and Antonio

"Shepard what is going on?" Antonio asks pointing his gun at them.

"Shepard is blocking our escape, he's with Cerberus." Udina said.

"Just hold on, I got this…Everyone needs to calm down." Antonio said.

John looked at him straight in the eye. Trying to tell himself that Antonio was doing his job, pointing with that damn gun at them, but at the same time he could see the anger in the Major eyes.

"You're not the one I want Antonio, is the man behind you." John said.

"What Shepard is talking about Kaidan? All you have to put down their guns."

"Antonio listen, Shepard wouldn't do this if he weren't dead certain," Kaidan said still pointing his gun at him

"Udina's behind this attack. The Salarian councilor confirmed it," John said to him.

Udina approached Antonio. "Please you don't have proof, you never do," Udina said.

"They are Cerberus soldiers of the elevator shaft behind us. If you open that door they will kill you all," John said pointing at the door.

"What, Shepard is saying is possible, unlikely but possible." The Asari councilor said.

"We have no time for debate this; we are died if we stay here. I'll override the look." Udina said while walking toward the console.

"Antonio I will shot you if I have to," John said pointing his gun at him again.

"I'll help John," Adrian said

"I don't trust you..."

"Stop you two!" Kaidan put his gun on the floor.

"Kaidan what are you doing?" Adrian asked him.

Kaidan approached Antonio. "I understand you don't trust Shepard, you hardly know him, but in my ... You worked with me Antonio, you know who I am, please I don't want Shepard to kill you, but if you don't lower your gun now, I'm not going to stop him from doing so."

"Kaidan-"

"Please!"

"I'd better not regret this." Antonio said.

"You won't."

Antonio turns toward Udina, now pointing his gun at him. "Udina step away from the console."

"To hell with this." The Asari councilor tries to stop him, but Udina push her to the floor and then pulled a gun pointed at her.

"He has a gun." Antonio yells. He hesitate a moment, but he take the shot then he saw Udina fall to the floor.

In the end their effort to save the council succeeds, and Udina's traitorous actions were exposed. They lose track of the Cerberus assassin.

* * *

A while later John was standing in front of the room where they had admitted Thane. Kaidan and Adrian went inside the room to say goodbye to a great friend, after that John was feeling overwhelmed with all that had just happened.

"Kaidan what you did was crazy," John said immediately after leaving the room

"He wasn't going to shoot me."

"How do you know? Either way, I didn't order you to do it!" John yelled at him.

Kaidan looked around. "John calm down."

"What the hell is happening to you with the man? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that question from you. You're not okay right now."

"I 'm fine!"

"John you just saw your friend die, Kaidan is right you are not right. Let's go to the apartment to get some rest," Adrian said.

"I need to go to the ship, give orders to Joker."

"Okay, after that we're going to the apartment."

John took a deep breath, and looked at his husband angrily, before starting to walk. What Kaidan did was dangerous, if Antonio had shot him, he would have gone mad. John sometimes thought that Kaidan really didn't know, or forget how much he loved him.

In the elevator, Kaidan grabbed his hand. John was about to break, seeing Thane die, it was tough for him. He blink the tears away, thinking that they still had a long way to go, and was terrified to think that he still had to see more people die around him.

At the checkout, they met with the Major. "Major."

"Commander, Kaidan. I was waiting for you two. I'm still a bit confused about what just happened. I didn't have any idea Udina was working with Cerberus, however you two-"

"Major, you still have doubts about us?" John asked a little annoyed.

Antonio let out a sigh. "Shepard, I barely know you, and the few times we met, were not on good terms, but I trust Kaidan, so now I'm sure that between you and Cerberus there are no strings attached."

"It was time," Adrian said.

"Antonio, what you're going to do now?"

"Hackett offered me a position, but I prefer to be in the fight with you all, if you allow me Commander."

John was left in a state of shock for a moment the Major was calm, and there was a drop of hypocrisy in his words. "I guess welcome aboard Major, but the only thing I have available is the Shuttle bay with Cortez."

"Oh, that's perfect. I got to be honest with you. Cortez and I have a relationship."

"If does not get on the way with your job, I personally don't care. Let's go."

* * *

A few hours later John was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing, thinking about everything, he wondered to himself, why he had to save the galaxy. He was just a man. It wasn't easy to carry on his shoulders all those deaths. He dreamed about Ashley, Miranda, Wrex, all of them spoke to him in his dreams almost all damn nights.

John closed his eyes unable to hold the tears one second, he knew that Thane was sick, but he didn't have to be killed by a sword, cutting off the short time he had with his son left, and all for help him. How many more people he was going to have to see die in this war? Maybe Kaidan, Adrian, or himself. He knew he had to be strong, but he was at his breaking point

"John," Kaidan approached his husband.

John looked at him. "Yes babe," John said shakily.

Kaidan touches his cheek, trying to wipe his tears. "I'm so sorry about Thane."

"How many more people have to die before this war is over Kaidan? I'm going to have to see you, Adrian, or me die? How many people will have to die in this stupid war?"

Kaidan could not answer; he just hugged his husband tightly, feeling his shirt staring to get wet with his husband tears. Kaidan kisses the top of his head.

"I love you Commander," was the only thing he said.

"I need you Kaidan…I really need you," John said, raising his head.

"I'm here and I apologize for the way I behaved with you."

"You already apologize to me."

"Well, twice is better than one. Love you are not going to lose me."

"Me neither," Adrian said as he approached them, and then sat next to John grabbing his hand.

"I feel that every day, in one way or another, I'm losing someone ... I can't lose you two, it would be my end."

"You will not lose us!" Kaidan said.

Adrian began to wipe his tears with his lips. "Smile for us, we love you."

Kaidan then began to kiss his other cheek. "We are yours, and we'll be forever."

Then Adrian unbuttoned, John's shirt to caress his chest. "What our Commander need, to forget everything?"

"I need you two."

Then John grabbed his husband by the cheeks, drawing his lips to kiss him passionately. "Kaidan can you?" John asked remembering his words this morning.

"As long as I see your smile again, I would do anything handsome."

"Then makes me forget I need to let lose…I'm going crazy…I don't want to think anymore I beg you two help me."

Then John felt Adrian hand squeezing his leg and saw Kaidan get up and begin to undress slowly, the second later Adrian followed him. The two quickly stripped, then they help him to undress quickly too.

John couldn't help but throw his head back, as the two grabbed his cock to suck it. John could feel the tongue of both of them lick his cock. When he looks down at them, Kaidan was entering his cock in his mouth and then after suck on it for a litter bit he pass it on to Adrian, who suck him like this morning.

"Oh God, you two are wonderful!" John said accompanied with strong moan when he felt Kaidan's hand, play with his balls, as Adrian passed his tongue over the tip of his cock. "Oh shit! Kaidan let me kiss you… I need to feel you lips on mine " John saw him get up and then he kisses him with unbridled passion, he can tastes Adrian, in his lips.

"Do you want both in your ass Commander?" Kaidan asks his husband.

"Yes... Yes... Fuck Yes!"

"I'll get the lube, "Adrian said

John took the opportunity to caress warmly and passionately at his husband. "I love you my love. Kaidan ... I love you madly" John whispered in his ear quickly taking over his mouth. In the arms of Kaidan, he felt alive. John could feel his strength, and his desire to fight for a better future for them comes back to him.

"Kaidan... Kaidan tell me the you love me"

"I love you John."

Moments later Adrian comes back with them, and John also drew him to an intense kiss, while Kaidan smeared lubricant on their cocks. After that John position himself in the couch, feeling when the two entered their cocks in his ass. "Oh Fuck!"

"Do you like Commander?" Adrian asked.

"Yes! Yes!"

"You thought you could only take a Reaper?" Kaidan asked as he was moving fast on him.

Adrian grabbed Kaidan, behind his neck, and kissed him passionately. "Kaidan I love you."

"Me too."

John could only hear his own intense moans. He grasps of the back of the couch with one hand and with the other he grabbed his cock rubbing fast. John lost the notion of time until he hear them moan loudly and cum in his ass. He holds back his own desire to cum, he wanted to cum in their mouth.

They ducked and grab his cock again. John didn't last long when he spilled his entire load in their mouths. "Oh fuck fuck!"

Kaidan tastes his come in his mouth, "Commander you always taste delicious."

"I say!" Adrian said.

John tucks them both in his arms. "Thank you both. I feel much better. C'mon let's go to the Jacuzzi?"

"Yes." Kaidan said.

"John we should take two days off," Adrian said.

"Oh, I had not told you two. We have three days off."

"Fantastic! C'mon love, the night, is just beginning. Tonight we will ensure that you don't have any bad memories that can haunt you. You deserve a night off from all that is around yours."

"Yes, tonight is all about us. By the way babe, we still have to talk about Diana," John said.

"No we won't."

"And about Antonio too," Adrian said.

"I'm no toking about Antonio tonight.

"We see," they both said at the same time.

"Do not start with that!"


	41. interlude 5

**Antonio.**

Antonio awoke and looked at his company on the bed. Steven was still asleep. After an intense night, the two had last night he was surprised that it was seven in the morning and he was already awake, but he couldn't sleep as many nights in the last previous weeks after he left the hospital.

Since Kaidan last visit at him in the hospital, Antonio had been unable to stop thinking about him a lot more than before. Yes, it was annoying to know that Shepard had changed Kaidan physically and mentally, but he couldn't deny that Kaidan looked even more handsome than before, and right now he would want to be in his arms.

He looked at Steven, while thinking that he didn't deserve that at this very moment he were thinking of another man. Steven was good to him, and Antonio wanted to correspond to his love, but he didn't know how to forget about Kaidan. That year they shared together it was wonderful; Kaidan was a wonderful human being. It's hard to forget those moments that he shared with Kaidan, moments that he had never lived with another person.

He moved to get up, he wanted to walk the ship since yesterday, but Steven grabbed his attention, since he came to the ship. He wanted to know the rest of the staff, and be of service to all. He had to catch up with the reports, and all the other missions. He had personal problems with the commander, but he was Major, and he could leave his personal issues aside and fulfill his duties.

He knew they weren't on the ship that would give him the opportunity to talk with the staff quietly and catch up on everything. He also was going to send a message to Kaidan, to see if he could find him later, and catch up with him too.

Steven rolled in bed, and put his arm around Antonio's waist then kissed his back. "Hey, where are you going so early?"

"I want to walk the ship, catch up with everything," he replied, putting his hand on top of Steven's.

"It's early, stay a while more, I swear you will not regret it."

Antonio let out a sigh when Steven grabbed his hand, and took to his erection. Antonio looked at him for a moment before rolling on top of him, and then he lost himself in his arms for a bit. A while later he was finishing dressing up when Antonio felt Steven's arms around his waist.

Steven rubbed his cheek with Antonio's. "I did miss you."

"I did too," Antonio say honestly. He could not deny that he had missed him.

"Liars, but I don't care. Do you want to go down to the Citadel to eat lunch with me later?"

Antonio turned around and looked at him intently for a few seconds. Steven was looking at him with love; he didn't deserve that he thought on another man. "I want to send a message to Kaidan. I want to be Kaidan, who put me up to date on everything that happened while I was in the hospital." Steven quickly moved away from him. "Steven-"

"Kaidan... again! When you are going to realize, that Kaidan is no longer yours?"

"Kaidan was never mine ... at least not completely," Antonio said sadly looking at the floor.

"Then-"

"Steven I just want to talk to him about work." In part that was the truth, and the other part he wanted so bad to see Kaidan alone.

"You think I'm stupid Antonio. I know very well that you have not forgotten about Kaidan."

"That's not true!" Antonio lied while he was looking at the floor. He really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"If you're going to lie to me, at least do it looking at my fucking eyes!"

"Did last night, and just now, I didn't places you on the bed?"

"Sex is not the only thing I want from you. I love you Antonio! Anyway, I could also feel that you were not fully with me."

"Steve," Antonio grabbed him by the waist, and then grabbed him by the cheeks. "Give me time."

"More?"

Adrian then moves away from him, thinking for a moment. "Kaidan couldn't forget Shepard that two years that he was dead, so what makes you think I can forget about Kaidan, in just one year. Kaidan meant a lot to me."

"And me Antonio?"

"I don't pretend when I'm with you Steven. I'm just asking you to give me a little bit of time. Tonight if you want we can go down to the purgatory."

"Do what you want Antonio. Go walk the ship, but I warn you I hope you're ready for some surprises."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not my place to tell you, but it is one thing I will say, Kaidan never is going to be with you again, and maybe when you realize that, it will be too late for us."

"No wait," Antonio drew Steven toward him. "I don't want to lose you, I feel good with you."

"Then think things thoroughly Antonio. I really want a future with you."

"Then I'll see you later in the purgatory?"

"Okay ..." Antonio let him working on the Shuttle, while he walk to the elevator thinking about what he had said. What a surprise awaited him that he had to be prepared for? "I need some coffee!"

A while later Antonio had walked much of the ship. He already knew Joker, and he met Garrus, he already knew who he was, by the report that he had read about Shepard's missions. To his surprise he liked Garrus a lot.

When he came out of the main battery room he went to prepared coffee, after finishing his coffee he put the cup down, and then he saw enter the mess room a headache from the past. "Oh God is you!"

"Oh, Kasumi look who we have here the Major asshole!"

"I never thought I'd find the biotic psychopath over here, but it looks like Shepard in order to win the war, is recruit anybody."

"Oh, go fuck yourself!"

"Yes, Jack I like that you show who you truly are. I don't have time for you," Antonio said before entering Liara's room. He already knew Liara, from Mars, and he wanted to know her better, although she was Shepard's brother girlfriend he believed that they could have a friendly relationship, he thought remembering the kiss they shared on Mars.

"Hey Liara, you remember me?"

Liara smiled, and immediately stop working in the terminal. "Of course yes Major."

"You can call me Antonio."

"All right Antonio, you already walked the ship? Wherever you're staying?"

"Yes, I did, and I'm staying in the shuttle bay," He answers her as he sat on the couch. She sat beside him, and Antonio could tell she wanted to say something.

"You are staying in the shuttle bay, but why? You deserve a better quarter. Ah, I forget Shepard's favorite girls are staying on the observation room."

"It fine with me, I feel comfortable with Cortez."

"Oh, you and Cortez-"

"Yes, but why are you so surprised? Perhaps, you don't have a relationship with Shepard's brother," Antonio saw her laugh out loud.

"Antonio you're ready to have the surprise of your life! First Adrian is not Shepard's brother, he is a clone created by Cerberus, second on we are no longer a couple, and third, he is sleeping with Shepard and Kaidan. All three share how you human called it… an open marriage."

"What?'

"Exactly what I just told you."

"No," Antonio stood up from the chair. "I don't think Kaidan is capable of something like that," he said in disbelief.

Liara lit her onmitool. "I have proof! But what I have no proof yet, is that Adrian, is only using them to keep it all to himself."

"What are you implying?"

"That Adrian is a Cerberus spy. Think about it, at any point he could kill Shepard, and stay in his place, the two can't be distinguished one from the other."

Antonio looked at the video she showed him. He'd never felt as angry as he was feeling right now. Seeing Kaidan with them in bed was more painful than feeling a bullet through his chest. He knew Kaidan had changed, but this, this he wasn't expected from him. With that thought, he began writing a message.

* * *

**Kaidan.**

While Kaidan was arriving at the Apollo's cafe he was just hoping that Antonio had a good reason to have made him slipped out of the apartment without a coherent reason to give Adrian. He only said that he had to attend to a call and that he would return in a moment. John had left a moment early with Garrus.

He saw Antonio sitting at the table, and Kaidan can tell he looked angry. He could only imagine why? There were many reasons why Antonio could be angry with him, and he had a feeling, that he already pays a visit to Liara. Antonio message said nothing more that he had to see him urgently.

He Stop a moment, and then took a deep breath and approached him. "Antonio, I hope you have a good reason to have left me that message. I was spending the day with-"

"With one of your two Shepard's?" Antonio said looking at him with anger.

Kaidan only rubbed his forehead and sat in the chair. He called the waiter he needed a beer for this conversation. For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the two, until the waiter returned with the beer.

"Antonio listen-"

"How the hell could you sleep with Shepard's clone?"

Kaidan try to keep calmly, to hear him call the man he loved clone. "I see you talked to Liara," Kaidan said, imagining that she had been the only one able to go with the gossip, because the others would have waited for him to tell Antonio.

"Answer my damn question!"

"Woo... Antonio lowers your tone you don't need to yell at me," Kaidan said before taking a sip of his beer.

"I knew you had changed Kai, but not like that. I can't understand how Shepard and you could accept that clone on the ship after he kidnaps you!"

"Don't call him a clone Adrian is more human than many I know," Kaidan said staring intensely at him, he couldn't believe that, the man who helped him with love, compression, and tenderness before now could be so damn cold.

"Don't compare me with that-"

"Stop it!" Kaidan yelled at him.

"Kaidan don't talk-"

"I speak to you as I please, and as you deserve. You're not going to use your rank on me, if you are in that position is because I step down stay with John, otherwise, things would have been different," Kaidan let out a sigh, and looked sideways for a moment. "Adrian did what he did, because he needed my help, and yes, I will not deny that I'm with the two of them. I can't help falling in love with Adrian's heart, he has the kindness that sometimes John doesn't, or can't have. In a twisted way of face, I love them both, and they make me happy." Kaidan pour it all at once. He only saw the puzzled look on his ex-boyfriend towards him. On another occasion he would have felt bad about hurting his feelings but now anymore.

"And what about me, I gave you all my love and you couldn't feel more than sorry for me."

"I didn't sleep with you out of pity, dammit! How many times I'm going to tell you that. During those times, I opened myself to you, but my heart was taken, it was too soon to fall in love again. Adrian ... Well, Adrian was like a baby learning to walk, he was created for a malevolent purpose, but he could see the truth and change that. He is good!" Kaidan was getting tired of explaining to him that he didn't playing with him. That yes, he gets to feel something nice for him, but not love.

"You don't know that Kai he can be working for Cerberus. He could keep everything if he wanted to!"

"Enough Antonio this is not your words those are Liara's words, and she's just a bitter person," Kaidan said, not so calm anymore, he was losing patience with him. He was furious to hear those accusations about someone who doesn't have a drop of evil in him.

"And with good reason, it was not right what he did to her."

"She probably just gave you her point of view." Kaidan explains in few words as things went down, but apparently it was so much anger that his ex was feeling that nothing he could say could make him understand. In a moment of desperation to calm Antonio's anger, Kaidan grabbed his hand, but he hadn't realized the person who had stopped behind him, until he saw Antonio look behind him.

"Kaidan Alenko this is the important call, you had to attend? And why the hell you are holding the Major's hand?"

"Adrian what are you doing here?" Kaidan ask him moving his hand away fast, and looking to Adrian, who looked much angrier than Antonio. He had never seen him so angry; Adrian looked like John when he was jealous.

"I didn't believe in the excuse that you gave me, so Edi help me found you."

Antonio got up from the chair putting both hand on the table. "Oh, look who we have here Shepard's clone; you're nobody in Kaidan's life, to demand an explanation. Shepard is Kaidan's husband, not yours!"

"My name is Adrian!"

"Named or unnamed you're a clone, and I warn you I will find out what your true plans are."

"Antonio I warn you to stop it right now!"

Adrian looked at Kaidan sadly. "You told him?"

"No he didn't tell me anything, Liara did, and I agree with her, someone who was created by Cerberus's organization may not have the feelings that you say you have."

"Shut the fuck up Antonio!"

"Is okay Kaidan. He's right about something; I never going to stop being a fucking clone!" Adrian said turning around to leave.

Kaidan looked at Antonio with anger. "Listen very carefully to what I'm going to tell you Antonio, this will be the last time, I'm going to allow you to talk that way to the man I love-"

"Kaidan-"

"I told you to shut the fuck up! Adrian was created by Cerberus, but he is much more human than you, and Liara, and if you really want to continue working alongside us, then you better change your attitude towards Adrian, because if you do not, I'll be the one who throw you out of our ship!" Kaidan yells at him before quickly turned around and ran back to Adrian.

* * *

**Adrian.**

Adrian was reaching up when Kaidan grabbed his arm, but he let go quickly. His eyes sparkled with rage, but at the same time he was feeling great frustration. He was sickly tired being called a clone, for more than Kaidan, and John wanted to erase that information, it is there, available to those who want to hurt him.

"Commander Shepard-"

"I'm not Shepard, I'm his clone!" Adrian snaps to the Asari that speak to him.

"He's kidding," Kaidan said quickly.

Adrian saw him talking to the Asari for few seconds, and then come on and grabs his arm, taking him to a room that was in the Presidio. He saw Kaidan using John' specter code to enter. Adrian entered the room with him, in silence, but within him there was a great storm gathering.

He was furious with Kaidan for lying to him, and was dying of jealousy too; to see the way Kaidan was holding his hand. Kaidan approached him, but he took a step back. "No."

"Adrian loves; it is not what you're thinking."

"It is no what I think? Then why the hell you lie to me to come here to see that stupid asshole?" Adrian accuses him.

"To avoid this damn it! I was just trying to calm him down. Liara full Antonio's head with bullshit!"

"They are not bullshit!" Adrian yell at him, and then he felt that all that anger he was feeling disappear only to let an empty space inside his heart. "As much as John, and you want to erase where I come from, I know who I am that will never change," Adrian said bitterly before turning around and looking out the window. "There will always be someone who point the finger at me for who I am," Adrian said bitterly, wondering to himself, whether if, it was better to disappear, but it was too big and strong the love he felt for the two of them, that he could not live away from them, much less from Kaidan, he couldn't live without him.

Kaidan quickly grabbed him by the waist and turned him around. "Look into my eyes, and tell me who are you?"

"A Clone!" Adrian cries out, unable to hold the tears one more second.

"NO! Tell me who are you."

"Damn you, I told you who I am!" Adrian cry out again, moving away to start walking towards the door, but Kaidan grabbed him by the arm quickly, and then Kaidan pushed him to the bed. "What the hell!" He saw Kaidan started to unbutton his shirt. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll show you who you are," Kaidan said, throwing his shirt to the floor. "Antonio did have my body, my respect, and affection as a friend, and you know the funny thing about it?"

Adrian looked at him unzip his pants, and his body began to react to the view. "What?"

"That Antonio came into the world, right through his mother, and yet I could not fall in love with him."

"Why the hell are you telling me that," Adrian said, unable to stop looking now his lover completely naked body, wrapped in blue with his cock pointing at him. Kaidan then approached and grabbed him by the cheek.

"That you came to this world in that cruel way, and yet you could accomplish what, Antonio could not accomplish."

"Kaidan ..."

"You could get me to love, someone out then John."

Adrian touches Kaidan's cheek. "You love his face," he said, but his voice was husky with desire.

"Fuck you, I love you, your heart, the person in you, I love you for who you are. Did you think yesterday when you were with John, I felt jealous of you? No Adrian, I felt jealous of him, because I know that no matter what, John will always love me. I have fear that you like being with him more that with me, because I adore you Adrian. I don't want to lose you in the same way I don't want to lose John, the two complement my life."

Adrian could not hold any longer the desire to kiss him, and he kisses his lover with a raw passion. "Never... never ...you no how much I love you, that never is going to change." Adrian kept repeating as he kissed Kaidan's eagerly. He was enjoying the desperate way that Kaidan was trying to remove his clothes, then Adrian rolled in bed with him, to be at the top.

"That's Adrian shows me how human you are."

"Oh I will," Adrian said while he was taking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor while Kaidan was pulling down his pants. Adrian had to step away from him in order to finish taking off his clothes quickly then he let his clothes fall to the floor lying next to Kaidan's. He returns on top of Kaidan, to kiss him furiously again. Kaidan grabbed his hand and took to his erection. Adrian began to rub faster on it, and then Kaidan bit his neck hard, making him moan in pleasure.

Kaidan groaned heavily as Adrian was doing it. "Yes, rub me like that, my beloved human. You are more fucking human that Antonio, and Liara. I thank Cerberus for bring John back to me, and create a wonderful human being like you."

"Kaidan," Adrian had to stop to look at him. "You really love me that much?"

"If you ask me that stupid question again, I'll punch on the face, what you didn't do to Antonio, and he deserved it."

"Really!"

"Yes really, next time, he will see face to face with me. Listen, you are right, there will always be assholes that call you clone, but as longer you know who you are, nothing out have to matter to you."

Adrian then bit his lower lip slowly. "Do you really think so high of me?"

"Yes, you could see that there was good in you, and fight to be yourself, and not the evil toy Brooks, wanted you to be. Now fuck me!"

"It is not lube!"

"I don't fucking care, improvise!" Kaidan said, raising an eyebrow.

"I fucking love you," Adrian said before settling himself in the middle, spreading his legs and grab his own cock, squeezing and emanating pre cum, then he smearing it on Kaidan's ass to slowly began to enter inside. He looked at Kaidan, who was rubbing his own cock slowly, the sight made him almost come, that and feeling his tight ass.

"Fuck babe you ass is too tight!" Adrian said rolling his eyes upward while he was entered in and out the tip of his cock into Kaidan's ass. His boyfriend moans intensified while he was slowly going deeper until his entire cock disappears inside his ass.

Adrian leaned a little toward Kaidan, to take over his lips as he quickly moved inside him. "I love you..." Adrian muttered between his lips.

"I love you even more, Adrian ..."

After that for a while inside the room, they could hear nothing but their own moans of intense pleasure that the two were feeling, until neither of them could stand another second. "Kaidan I'm coming!" Adrian scream seconds before coming inside his ass, listening to Kaidan's moaning loudly as his was coming in his stomach, intensifying his own orgasm. A few moments later, the two were still hugging, kissing with their bodies now more calmly.

Adrian stroked Kaidan hair as he kissed his lips softly. "I was missing being alone with you."

"Me too."

"I do love to be with our commander, but no more than with you. I can't wait to be your husband."

"Me neither."

Adrian saw the light of its onmitool blinking, so he lit on, to read the message. "Shit John it is looking for us. He says that he is going to be waiting for us in the purgatorial"

"It's better not to make him wait."

"Hmm, I think he can wait fifteen more minutes, don't you think sweetheart," Adrian said, stroking their cocks together.

"Yes ... yes ... he can wait just...ah...Adrian..."

* * *

**John. **

John was dancing with Jack, when he saw his two men entering the bar. He didn't know how but among the girls, and Garrus he had drunk too much. He was sure he was really drunk. He was so drunk that when he returned to the bar, John kissed his two men simultaneously, regardless of the curious gaze of others, especially of Antonio, who was on the other side of the bar with Cortez looking at them with anger.

"Hmm, Garrus, how much did you gave to drink to my husband?"

"Me! Spirits, these two beauties are to blame for that."

"Guilty as charged!" Jack said, grabbing Adrian hand. "Let's dance handsome."

"No."

John patted him on the ass. "Go have fun babe!"

Adrian looked at Antonio, who was looking at him angrily, so he kissed John and Kaidan before going back to him with a triumphant look as he walked to the dance floor with Jack.

"Spirits Kaidan promise me that when the war is over, you will take these men to a dance school, both are terrible dancing!" Garrus said after a few minutes.

John grabbed his husband by the waist pulling him so that Kaidan remain lying with his back on him while he kissed his neck. "Babe can you please tells Garrus, how good Adrian, and me danced in bed with you."

"John for the love of God!"

"Garrus, if you could hear the screams that Kaidan made when we both are inside-"

"John Shepard Alenko!"

"Kaidan can I record this?"

"Kasumi! What I'm going to do with you."

"Handsome Relax, I came for Garrus. Garrus you want to dance with me?"

"Yes, because I prefer my skin cold, and I was staring to warming up here!"

John laughed, and quickly flips his husband to grab his cheek, bringing his lips to his to kiss him while his other hand went down to his ass. "Hmm, Adrian let something for me tonight?" John asked between kisses.

"How ..."

"I can smell him on you, and I love it."

"You're drunk," Kaidan mumbled between kisses.

"Better for you later you know you know how crazy I am in bed when I'm drunk. So, then is something left for me tonight sweetheart?" John squeezed his ass and felt his husband arousal. "Oh, yes... yes... oh...yes…it is"

"I Always here for you any time you want me Commander, but they are watching us stop."

"I don't care. I just want to show you how much I love you," John said, breaking the kiss to stare at him. "Something happened today?"

"No, why do you ask?"

John looked to where Antonio was. "He looks angry."

Kaidan looks an Antonio, then back to his husband. "No," he preferred to lie. John was very drunk, to explain everything that happened today. "Hey, handsome let go dance together."

John smiled, and saw Kaidan start walking, then he catch up to hug him from behind. "I dance only if you promise to dance with me later in bed…alone I want you all for me."

"You can count on that commander; of course after I take my vitamins you too are killing me!"

That night they danced and drink until nightfall, when they arrived at the apartment, he didn't know which one was more drunk, if Adrian of him. But Adrian stayed passed out on the couch while the girls stayed in the room below. John went up with Kaidan, and dedicated to love his lover what was left of the rest of the night.


End file.
